Fairy of Darkness 5
by Lil' Soniq
Summary: A year has past since the war against Tartaros and the Hedgehogs of Darkness, Fairy Tail has been disbanded but soon reunited once again to fight the Alvarez Empire and the Legion lead by a new villain named Scar. Join Sonic and Fairy Tail as they fight to save Earthland and the entire world from the Apocalypse.
1. Act 1 Scene 1: One Year Later

***Intro begin to play: Fringe Element - Brave New World (Epic Cinematic Orchestral)***

The screen start to showcase the title flashing lights as it passes by back and forth and showing the presentation.

 **Lil' Soniq Productions**

And another screen begin to show another sign as it is the color black and blue coloring of the logo.

 **Radical Studios**

Another seen start show another logo as it begin to flash.

 **Sega**

And lastly, another logo with creative designing and presented the logo.

 **FUNimation**

* * *

A narrator start to speak for the intro who is the familiar voice coming from Makarov Dreyar himself.

Makarov: _There was once a time when a hero came from out of nowhere and saved the world. Why you asked? Let me tell you a story. Eight years ago… there was once a creature, an animal who came from another dimension; a different world from where he come from and surprised us of what he is. He's a hedgehog, mobian from another world and a hero to my children and to the people in Earthland. He has fought countless battles against his enemies to protect the people he cared about and his new family. You're wondering who is this hero that I speak of? He's a hedgehog and the guardian of the fairies, Fairy Tail and the symbol of hope all around the world._

The screen start to showcase countless battles of the blue hedgehog throughout his life. First it was a black and grey hedgehog, second goes to the dark hedgehog and the tiger who hunted to kill him. Third the same hedgehog who became powerful and use the different form. Fourth, the black dragon slayer who turned on Sonic but in the end became a hero. Fifth the three dark hedgehogs who possess ki and negative chaos energy and try destroying the world. The screen also show a lot of fights that happen in Tartarus Island.

Makarov: _This hedgehog had saved the world and protect my children, the guild, even all the guilds and the people out there. He inspired so many people that stand and fight for what's right and give them the strength, the courage to overcome the odds like he did from tough situations. He has the purest light and the strong heart that I've ever seen in my entire life. Who is this person's name? I believe you know who he is and know what I'm talking about. He's the world's fastest hedgehog alive that loves the adventure and running. His name… *Chuckle* his name is_ _ **Sonic the Hedgehog!**_

* * *

 _Elsewhere, an unknown town…_

 ***BGM: Colossal Trailer Music - Vendetta (Dark Orchestral Action)***

The town is being wrecked and destroyed by a group of mercenaries, killers as they start terrorizing the innocent civilians as they breach in and grabbing whatever they want, torturing the people except the kids as they hide for safety while the adults try to fight them off but the army of mercenaries overpower them. A few of the people who were wizards that try using their magic but it didn't help. Some had try calling for help but the attackers intervene and not let anyone get in their way or stop them in their reign of terror.

While destroying the town, there is a woman with short silver hair that carried a large sword that glows green and it look like it shatter into four pieces but with its magic it still carries great power and keeps it as a deadly blade preventing the sword to shatter into pieces. She even wears silver and blue armor to go along with her appearance and wears a hoodie atop of her head. Her eyes are hazel and she has that serious look on her face controlling the civilians.

Not alone, there is a male. A black spiky hair with blue streaks who seems to control wind. He has dark brown eyes and has markings on his arms. He wore a black tank top, brown pants and combat boots. He wore a shin guard onto his right leg even wears black fingerless gloves. He had some scars on his body from the previous fights he had. He had that sadistic smile and pushing the guards back with his wind magic.

Along with the other two, there is also a girl that carries a bazooka cannon that shape like a shark. She even wears punk rock outfit along wearing black boots has sky blue hair that is long braided. She even has pink eyes that sometimes glow and it looks like she likes demolition and chaos with that satisfying smile on her face. She even has tattoos on her left arm and one on her right ass cheek that is shape like a heart.

Fourth there is another woman that carries a custom machine pistol and has a bio blade onto her left arm. She has one hazel eye on her right and has a green eye to her left and wears her outfit that resembles her style. She even has a Mohawk hairstyle with a white streak onto it.

And fifth and last there is another male along with the group. He has blonde spiky hair with red streaks and has brown beard. He wore a grey t-shirt, blue jean pants and even wears boots. He's muscular with all muscle even had scars on his body. He carries a big axe onto his back and possess ice magic that combines it into his axe.

The group of five kept terrorizing the people and the mayor of the town was down on his knees. He look to the group pleading for his life, the civilians and the city to be spared.

"Please… I beg of you. Spare all of us and don't destroy this town. I can give you money." The mayor pleaded.

"Don't tell us, tell it to the boss himself." The blonde hair male insisted.

A second after, their boss appear wearing a hood to hide his identity. He wears a black and grey hooded sleeveless shirt, black cargo military pants with multiple pockets, and black combat boots. He wore black fingerless gloves and wears black goggles with blue lenses. He even wore a black half face mask covering his mouth and neck. That also hide his face from showing his identity.

"You want me to spare you lives including everyone else and not to destroy this town?" the boss inquired.

"Yes. I beg of you. I'll give you money just don't do this." The mayor begged.

"You make an interesting bargain. Alright I guess that can be arranged."

The boss turned around as the mayor thanked the leader.

"Thank you." The mayor thanked with relief.

"However, I'm going to destroy this town. Make these people suffer and don't kill them, just terrorize them." The boss ordered.

"With pleasure baby." The blue haired girl grinned sadistically.

The civilians start to scream in fear as the mercenary army begin to torture and terrorize the innocent civilians while the boss watch with amusement.

"There is no one that can stand in my goddamn way. I control this world. This world belongs to me." The boss commented smirking behind the face mask.

* * *

 _One Year Later…_

It was a bright and shiny day and it was coming from Crocus as morning came. The civilians in Crocus who are seem to be enjoying life and the nice shining day.

At the apartment, there is a beautiful blonde girl who is sleeping so peacefully. She even has a pink Fairy Tail emblem onto her right hand and holding onto something in her sleep. It was one of the Sonic plush doll that had purchased last year during the Grand Magic Games. She soon begin to wake up from her peaceful slumber and yawn to get the sleepiness out stretching out her arms and look out the window.

"It's a beautiful day." The girl said.

It was the celestial wizard that summons celestial spirits: Lucy Heartfilia. Lucy look to her side table and takes the picture frame. She smiled at the picture as the picture is Sonic the Hedgehog himself with that signature smile and crossing his arms.

"Good morning Sonic, I hope you're doing ok out there today." Lucy said holding the picture in her arms.

The blonde gets up from the bed and get ready. She had brushed her teeth first then jump into the bathtub to take a shower before getting dressed. The blonde had put on a blue and white plaid shirt, blue skirt, and black boots. Lucy put on her lipstick and a blue ribbon on the right side of her hair.

"Alright, I'm going to go do my best out there!" Lucy said with pride.

The blonde then look over to the picture of the blue blur and smile.

"And I'll do this for you Sonic. I hope you're having an amazing adventure out there." Lucy continued.

With that, the blonde then take off exiting her home and head to the arena after she grab her purse. She rush over there to get to work knowing that she works as a Reporter for the Sorcerer Weekly. Ever since Fairy Tail has been disbanded, everyone had went to their separate ways and had their own lives. Natsu and Happy went out on a quest and Sonic alongside with his cousin Spiral and his partner and his best friend Kenny set out and travel around Earthland even the entire world. For the past year, no one has heard from their hero or seen him for a long while but they know he's out there traveling around in his speed and explore some places, areas and towns and cities. Lucy got to the arena in minutes and meet up with another reporter who was reeling with excitement. He look over to Lucy approaching to him knowing she just arrived.

"Sorry I'm late Jason, did the match began yet?" Lucy asked.

"Soon, soon! But Y'know, Chrisaac's probably going to wipe the floor with the other guy. He's just that powerful." Jason responded.

"Alright then let's get us a scoop!"

"COOOOOOOOL!"

And with that the Grand Magic Games went on for hours as the fights were exciting for the crowd and the other guilds. Lucy and Jason even got some scoops for the article for the Sorcerer Weekly. Right the matches and the day is over, everyone exit out the arena and wait for another day for the games.

"Ok so I'll get right to it write the article and the layout so just leave it to me." Lucy said.

"Thanks! But y'know this year's games hasn't been the same and it doesn't… have the boom to it. Sabertooth, Lamia Scale, Mermaid Heel, none of them came…" Jason responded.

"Don't forget Blue Pegasus, Quatro Cerberus…"

"And Fair Tail…"

"Well that because it doesn't exist anymore."

"Really but that mark on your hand."

Lucy jump and look to her pink Fairy Tail mark on her right hand. She look away with a sad smile.

"It's all over huh… what a shame."

"Yeah…"

"Speaking of which, no one hasn't talked about that awesome hero Sonic for a year now."

"That's because he's out there traveling around the world and there hasn't been any news on him."

"Yeah… still a shame that he isn't here. Well I'm going now, see ya."

Lucy waved watching Jason leave. Lucy return back home and start to begin writing the article and the layouts for the next Sorcerer's Weekly. Lucy stop herself and went over to the chart that on the wall and look around everything. She has been keeping track on everyone who had went to their separate ways. There were a lot of pictures and reports about her friends and the former guild members of Fairy Tail. Also, she hasn't got any information about Sonic and Kenny even Natsu and Happy as they were all out and Lucy begin to think about everyone else, her friends wondering if they would reunite and become a guild again.

Sadden about all of this, her doubts that they would not want to come back and reunite knowing they have their own lives now. Still Lucy didn't give up, one day Fairy Tail would come back. One day.

Lucy kept thinking about her friends from Fairy Tail wondering how they are doing. The blonde celestial wizard look over to her right on her desk, there is a picture frame on the desk causing Lucy to smile at it. She takes the picture frame into her hand and looks at it. It was a picture of herself with Sonic on the picture. She remember she taken a picture with Sonic a year ago before the Tartarus War and the Hedgehogs of Darkness incident.

In the picture, she smiled lovingly with Sonic had his signature smile with his hand behind his back rubbing his quills and Lucy hugging his other arm winking in the picture. Lucy simply just sighed, she remember it like it was yesterday.

" _Oh Sonic… I miss you so much even the others. Hopefully one day I can see you again._ " Lucy thought.

* * *

 _The Next Following Day…_

Lucy and Jason around in the crowd for another day as the Strongest Guild in the games. Lucy look a little down as Jason was so excited for today's games and it is the last day. Jason look over to Lucy who is feeling down.

"We're going to write an interesting article today. Lucy what's wrong?" Jason asked.

"Uh… oh what were you saying before?" Lucy responded.

"The match is about to start."

"Right. Sure Chrisaac is strong but to me Skull Millione's members are way stronger."

"Wha…"

"It's probably because they're doing it for the money."

"Whaaaaaaaaaat!"

Suddenly the Skull Millione guild won the games and proven to be the number one strongest guild in all of Fiore. The crowd goes wild for the guild to win but suddenly, there a black cloaked figure entering in the arena unannounced. Lucy felt this familiar presence like she seen the person before. She look over to Jason with concern.

"Get everyone out of here!" Lucy demanded.

All of sudden there was a wind gust blowing like it was really heating up. Just when the Skull Millione could attack, the figure then punch them with a single blow that melted the entire arena with this intense heat. Everyone start to get out, sweating like bullets from this heat wondering who is this mysterious person. Suddenly, the figure then pull down his hood and review to be the pink haired male that everyone recognize very well. It was the Fire Dragon Slayer and a wizard from Fairy Tail: **Natsu Dragneel**.

"Natsu!" Everyone shouted.

Natsu look a little different with his hair gotten spikier and a little long. Lucy was surprised more than everyone in the arena and suddenly a blue exceed appear with his angelic wings.

"Hey Lucy, how ya been!" Happy greeted.

"Happy?!" Lucy jumped.

More of the Skull Millione wizards come charging at Natsu but knock them all out with another single blow.

"He's overdoing it again. That Natsu…" Happy commented trying to cool himself off.

Natsu look over to the blonde celestial wizard who is trying her best to cover up her breasts sense it was a little burnt up. The pink hair dragon slayer give out a cheeky grin.

"Yo, it's been a while Lucy." Natsu greeted.

Lucy couldn't help but to smile at him.

"How are you?" Lucy retorted.

After a little reunion, something tells Lucy that Fairy Tail isn't finished. Not just yet…

* * *

 _Meanwhile, Around the Ice Mountains…_

 ***BGM: Linkin Park – Numb***

It was cold, very cold around in the area even at a place like this. The temperature is almost down to subzero. There was a wind gust blowing as it was blowing some snow like a blizzard. The place was quiet at first until there is someone who is coming down from the mountains and appears to be riding on something. It was some type of hover board with top speed as the person is speeding up ahead. The person then stumble up a hill and jumps off of it doing a method grab doing some stunts while in midair and lands onto the ground perfectly with perfection.

The person riding down, cruising and having some fun doing some extreme stunts. As the person kept going, it reviews to be a blue hedgehog wearing black goggles with green lenses. The blue hedgehog appear to be wearing a black sleeveless shirt with some blue flame design onto it, cerulean cargo pants with black designing, black and blue extreme gear sneakers on but with green highlights onto it instead of grey. He wore a pair of black fingerless gloves with blue highlights around the wrist and a blue logo on the top of the gloves. The hedgehog even has tattoos on his arms. One is a blue tribal flame tattoo with black lines onto it on the right forearm around it and another black tribal tattoo on the left arm with blue lines around it. Plus he has a Fairy Tail emblem on his right arm.

The blue hedgehog did another stunt while jumping in the air and did a 360 spin, the hedgehog then showcase his signature smile while in midair while doing a stunt reviewing who he is.

 _ **Sonic the Hedgehog – The Leader and the Hero of Earthland**_

Sonic landed on the ground riding down with his extreme gear. He sees some rubble up ahead so he jump and grinded on them which it appears to be almost like a rail and leaps off from it and lands onto the snow. Sonic then speed up the pace to gain some speed. He wasn't alone, up in the sky there a blue cat with red stripes on his back. It appears to be an exceed as it is a male. He wore a grey and green shirt, brown pants, and black shoes. He even has a pair of brown goggles on his head and carries a staff on his back and has a one strap backpack onto his back that carries his stuff and gear.

The exceed descends down with a smile and spin around and flew next to Sonic while he is riding his extreme gear board. The exceed even review his identity to be the genius and has black eyes.

 _ **Kenneth aka Kenny the Exceed – The Brains**_

Sonic and Kenny zooming down the mountain, avoiding some trees and dangerous areas along the way. Lastly, another and third person appears in the skies and dodging the tress while in midair with the use of his wings made of wind. The another individual appears to be another hedgehog, a blue hedgehog that is a male with white streaks onto his quills even has dreadlocks on both side on his cheeks, he then use his magic to boost to speed up and breaks through a few several trees with the use of his brutal strength and blow them off from his mouth with wind.

The blue and white hedgehog wore a grey and blue sleeveless shirt with some black highlights onto it, black cargo pants with the blue flaming design on the left leg with multiple pockets, and black combat boots. He wore a pair of black fingerless gloves with some grey onto it. He even has a tribal tattoo onto his left arm and even showcase his muscles on his arms. The hedgehog even wears black goggles with red lenses and were a grey and blue knee pad on his right knee.

The blue and white hedgehog again blow more tree right after he destroy them with the use of his magic. He appear to be the Wind Dragon Slayer and a cousin of Sonic the Hedgehog reviewing his identity.

 _ **Spiral the Hedgehog – The Muscle**_

As the three join together and both of them jump off the cliff and flying up in the air. All three of them are a team and is well known in Earthland for saving the world and protecting the people and the called themselves: **Team Sonic**.

Sonic dives down doing another stunt and Spiral front flipping and Kenny spinning around and all three landed on the ground perfectly onto the snow right after the fun they had.

"Oh man that was awesome! Let's do that again?" Kenny said with glee.

"It sure was fun but very cold here if you ask me." Spiral said brushing himself.

"Well this is colder than Iceberg back in Earthland. And we are miles away from Earthland." Sonic reminded.

"We've been traveling around the world, going on journeys for a year now. Ever since Fairy Tail has disbanded, everyone had went to their separate ways." Kenny retorted.

"Yeah that was when we finished dealing with the demons from Tartarus and dealing with the Hedgehog of Darkness." Spiral mentioned.

"Thank god all of that is over and we can put the dark past behind all of us."

"Tell me about Kenny. Speaking of which, since we've been traveling around the world we have not got in touch with Erza and Wendy." Sonic stated.

"Even Carla. I forgot to say goodbye before we left but I hope they're doing ok."

"Me too pal. Still sucks that Fairy Tail has disbanded."

"I know right. Say cousin, if Fairy Tail wasn't disbanded in the first, perhaps you could save it if you could become the master of the guild." Spiral questioned.

"I never thought of that but I don't like to take on big responsibilities. I'm all about saving the world and protecting the people I cared about."

"Even family." Kenny added.

"That too buddy, thanks."

"No problem."

"Now we have our fun with some stunts, time we get back to business why we're here in the Ice Mountains in the middle of nowhere."

"Good question. We're here to collect that bounty that we took and decided to get money off of it."

"Oh yeah, what was that bounty again?"

Kenny goes through his one strap backpack and takes out the bounty and shoes Spiral the picture. Reviewing the picture as there is sketch that appears to be some kind of wyvern.

"An ice wyvern. Even Wyvern's can exist here?" Spiral questioned.

"Wait for real? I thought that dragons only exist here since there are some dragon slayers here." Sonic exclaimed.

"Tell me about it. I never knew that Wyverns exist."

"That reminds me, I did knew a little about a wyvern exist around in Earthland."

"Wait you do?"

"Yeah. What Erza told me, she and the other Team Natsu crew did went on a job eight years ago back in Mt. Hakobe."

"Come to think of it, Carla did told me that once too." Kenny added.

"So you both knew Wyverns exist."

"Yeah." Sonic and Kenny answered in unison.

"And yet I didn't even know."

"Wait you don't?" Kenny asked.

"You've been here in this world for years before I came around after my fight with Darkness back home in Mobius and you didn't know about Wyverns exist?" Sonic questioned.

"No." Spiral responded.

"Alright so moving on, Kenny can you use the scanner and track this ice wyvern down?"

"Certainly. Just give me a sec." Kenny complied.

Kenny takes out a scanner and start to locate the beast. Sonic crossing his arms waiting patiently and Spiral looking up at the sky knowing how beautiful it is. Kenny somehow located the beast and it appears to be where they are apparently.

"That's funny." Kenny said.

"What's up?" Sonic asked.

"It appears that the wyvern is right here and it's… below us."

"What?" Spiral inquired.

 ***BGM: Rules of Nature (Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance OST)***

Before they could act, there is a rumble causing the ground to shake from where they are. The trio wondered what's going on as it continues for seconds and one it reach the twenty second mark, Sonic's **Chaos Sense** begin to go off like an alarm clock when he senses something bad, danger lurking so Sonic then grabs Kenny and he and Spiral then gets out of dodge when something came bursting out from the snow with a loud roar echoing like a ghostly wail. Sonic and Spiral landed on the ground and the trio turn their attentions over to a large beast appears to be a blue and white wyvern roar and bursts an ice beam from its mouth. The wyvern entire body and wings is cover in armor made of ice.

It was coming at Spiral so he gets out of the way, dodging the beam quickly as he can and so Sonic puts Kenny down and take this opportunity to attack the wyvern by jumping up in the air and dives down with a bounce attack to hits the wyvern, knocking him to force the beat down to the ground. The wyvern swing its tail that hit Sonic, he is sent falling down to the ground with a loud thud with the splash of snow coming up in midair. The wyvern gets back up to its feet and stomps its foot onto the blue blur causing Sonic to scream in pain. Spiral launches himself up in the air, engulfs his fist with wind surrounding it as he clench it, hurls it backwards readied to deliver a striking blow with the use of wind dragon slayer magic.

" **Wind Dragon Disaster Fist!** " Spiral shouted.

Spiral struck the wyvern right to its face hitting him in the jaw and burst wind from his fist that blow the wyvern with brutal force. It had force the beast to flew backwards in one feet away and hits the ground, rolling backwards two or three times before it could get back up to its feet. Spiral lands on the ground and charges at the wyvern sprinting directly to the beast. Little did he know that the wyvern summons ice shards in the air and hurls them over at Spiral.

Spiral looks up and sees the ice shards coming at him so he dodges them away then uses Wind Dragon Teleportation to a different area. Spiral appear to the right side of the wyvern so he sprints over to the beast readied his magic to do some more damage. The wyvern senses Spiral nearby so he begin blowing an ice beam from its mouth over at Spiral. Spiral stopped and rolls out of the way but the wyvern turn its head to keep the beam firing at him. Kenny tosses some magic bomb and explode onto it creating some fire which begin to melt the icy armor of the wyvern causing the beast to roar in pain. The wyvern turn over to the exceed and goes right after him.

Kenny jump in fear and takes off running, he then summons his angelic wings and ascends up in the air. The wyvern was fast enough to catch the exceed and open its mouth reviewing its sharp razor teeth ready to chomp and eat the exceed up but out of nowhere, Sonic in his Fire Sonic form coming to save his best friend as he bashes the wyvern by the right side of its face with an elbow then burst into flames to push the wyvern back down to the ground melting the ice armor from its face. Sonic lands on the ground glaring at the wyvern with himself surrounded in flames as the falme aura circling around the firing hedgehog.

Sonic crack his neck and engulfs his knuckles with flames.

"Alright let's turn up the heat." Sonic said with a smirk.

The wyvern roared and summons more ice shards at the firing hedgehog. Sonic kept his smirk and charges at the ice wyvern. Sonic dodging the ice shards with great speed and sprints ahead to the beast. The ice wyvern blew another ice beam at Sonic but Sonic somehow counters the beam with the ice of fire forming in front of him, creating some kind of flaming shield made of flames to block away the ice beam and launches up in the air then air dashes the beast. Sonic was inches away to make an impact to attack the wyvern but the beast counters back otherwise. The wyvern then tries to chomp away Sonic to eat him up for his meal but unaware, Sonic begin to disperse away in flames causing the wyvern to miss his mark to eat up the hedgehog.

The wyvern roared in frustration until Sonic reappear in flames, up in the air and creates a massive sphere made of fire with one hand holding it with ease. Sonic readied this new technique to do some massive damage hoping this could break off all the ice armor from the wyvern.

" **Flame Commandment: Flame Emperor!** " Sonic shouted.

Sonic hurls the massive ball of fire down to the ice wyvern as it impacted him creating a massive explosion of fire bursting from the ground once it make its impact. The fire erupted like a volcano and the wyvern was in the middle of the fire, roaring in immense pain. The flames had melted the ice armor off of the wyvern giving the Team Sonic a chance to take the monster down for the count and collecting the bounty.

The wyvern in desperation ascends up in the air but Spiral with the use of his strength and his wind dragon slayer magic, grabs the wyvern by the tail and swing it around a few times then tosses him away and the wyvern sent flying and it crashes through the tall rock boulder with snow, creating pieces of rubble from the big crash with a loud impact. The wyvern then burst through the rubble getting away and making its escape.

Sonic and Kenny were just about to go after it when Sonic is just about to change forms but instead, Spiral had an idea in mind so there was a loud sound of vehicle coming in. Sonic and Kenny look over and sees Spiral in a driver's seat driving to be a dune buggy with machine guns. Looks appears to be the style of Jak 3.

Spiral look over and smile at Sonic and Kenny.

"Get in!" Spiral commanded.

Sonic and Kenny hops in the dune buggy and takes off, going after the ice wyvern.

"You know I could just use my super form to chase after it." Sonic reminded.

"True but what's more than chasing the wyvern like a hunter without using any super forms. That's what makes things more awesome." Spiral retorted.

"Good point."

"There it is!" Kenny pointed.

The wyvern roared and kept going, Spiral floors it as he push the pedal making the vehicle to go faster. The ice wyvern looks down and sees the trio coming after it so it summons more ice shards at them. Sonic extends his hand out shooting fire balls from the palms and destroys the ice shards. Kenny uses one of Spiral's magic guns and shoot some ice shards, giving Sonic a hand while Spiral focus on driving.

"You're starting to get pretty good with that gun Kenny." Spiral commented.

"Thanks. You've been teaching me how to shoot for a year now." Kenny stated.

The ice wyvern blew an ice beam to create an ice wall blocking their path. Sonic fire a massive stream of fire to melt the ice away and the dune buggy push through the ice wall, breaking it into pieces and continue the pursuit.

"Can you get closer?" Sonic asked.

"Sure can, hang on!" Spiral retorted.

The team stumble upon on the hill as they floor it still in the pursuit at the ice wyvern. Sonic gets on top of the vehicle ready to make his move. Spiral steering away, evading the incoming rock boulders and trees doing a near miss. Kenny kept track waiting patiently as when the time is right. Sonic kept his smile and when the two got a little closer to the beast, Kenny look at Sonic and says:

"Now!" Kenny shouted.

"Got it." Sonic complied.

Sonic burst flames from his palms, launches himself up in the air heading straight to the wyvern. Once Sonic is near the wyvern up in the air atop of the wyvern, Sonic then creates a scythe made of fire and dives down and impales wyvern to its back causing the beast to roar in immense pain. Sonic then creates fire, engulfing his fist with it and delivers a powerful punch right to the wyvern forcing it back down to the ground as it comes down crashing.

Sonic back flips off of the wyvern and air dashes and swings his flaming scythe to cut the wings off of the wyvern that splatter the blood out of it and hits the ground. The wyvern again roar in pain, trying its best to fight back by blowing a beam of ice from its mouth but Sonic jumps up dodging the beam and slams the fire scythe right to the head of the wyvern killing it in mere seconds. The ice wyvern try to move Sonic off of its head by moving its head but Sonic hold his ground and seconds later the wyvern then fall to its demise. Sonic jumps off the dead wyvern and revert back to his base form.

Sonic look over his shoulder and sees Spiral and Kenny arrive and stop the vehicle. They then hop off the vehicle and regroup with Sonic.

"Whoa Sonic. You took that wyvern down with ease." Kenny said commenting the hedgehog.

"Yeah it as easy I guess. I guess all of that training for a whole year paid off huh?" Sonic exclaimed.

"Yeah. We've gotten a lot stronger and this team has become stronger too. Since we've been traveling around the world and we're miles away from Earthland." Spiral reminded.

"Yeah. I can't help but to wonder how everyone is doing since Fairy Tail has disbanded. I wonder how Makarov is doing including my family."

"Yeah. I wonder how Lucy is doing and I sure bet she misses you a lot."

"Oh yeah definitely. She did talk about Sonic a lot when we were at the guild that time." Kenny remembered.

"Ok. Enough with that, why don't we get the heck out of here and collect that bounty money?" Sonic suggested.

"Sounds good to me cousin."

"Yeah let's get out of here. I'm starting to shiver here." Kenny said shivering.

"Sure thing pal. Let's get out of here." Sonic smiled.

"After this, I'm so going to get laid tonight." Spiral commented.

The trio laugh at that comment before they hop back in the dune buggy and take off to wherever they're heading off too.

* * *

 _Later, In Crocus…_

After reuniting with Natsu and Happy, both were in absolute shock that Fairy Tail has disbanded.

"What! I can't believe that Fairy Tail has disbanded." Natsu said in absolute shock.

"I still don't understand it either. The master has been missing ever since the guild disbanded." Lucy informed.

"What about the others? Erza? Gray?" Everybody?"

"Everyone just went their separate ways."

"What about Sonic?"

"No one hasn't heard or seen Sonic ever since he left. Kenny and his cousin Spiral went with him and no one has never seen him around Earthland either."

"I can't believe this. Even Sonic left. They should refused not to let the guild be disbanded."

"Yeah me too. Still I wish the guild weren't disbanded but Makarov must've have a reason for it."

"Probably not. I doubt it but Sonic could've just taken over to be the master of the guild or do something."

"Aye!" Happy agreed.

"I don't think Sonic is that type of person to be a master of the guild. He's more of an outgoing guy and an adventure type of guy or hedgehog." Lucy stated.

"Speaking of Sonic, I bet'cha you miss him a lot since you luuuuuuuuv him."

"Shut it cat!"

"Oh come on Lucy, it's obvious that you're madly in love with Sonic. Come on admit it."

"Fine! Ok yes, I love Sonic and I miss him a lot. Every single day. Since he's out there, I don't think I can see him again or anyone can see him again."

"Don't be like that Luce. I'm sure Sonic will come back home after all, he's Fairy Tail and he's part of the family." Natsu comforted.

"Aye." Happy nodded.

"…Yeah. I guess you're right. Thanks guys." Lucy thanked.

"No problem."

"Well come on, let's head back to my apartment."

"Huh?" Natsu and Happy said in unison with shock.

"Apparently you guys don't have anywhere to stay for the night so I'll let you guys crash at my place for tonight. But do not dare to damage anything and another thing, do not set foot in my room. Do you hear me?"

"Loud and clear." Natsu said as he and Happy saluted.

With that the trio head on back to Lucy's place for the night as Natsu and Happy were stoked to see Lucy's place. They even got their bathes and get settled in. They even catch up socializing and talking about their adventures and what they've been doing for the whole year. They even share some laughs from remembering the times they had back at the guild and even the times with Sonic and his ideas of different sports such as Football and Soccer.

As time went by, Lucy had went to bed in her room while Natsu and Happy slept in the living room. Natsu couldn't sleep with only in mind that Fairy Tail disbanded.

"Hey Happy." Natsu said.

"Yeah." Happy responded.

"Do you really think that Fairy Tail disbanded?"

"I can't believe it is. The guild is really gone."

"Then only one thing left to do."

"What's that?"

"Let's go draw Lucy's face while she's sleeping."

"I got the pens right here. Ready to go."

The duo sneak inside Lucy's bedroom. Both slolwly walking to the blonde to pull off a prank on her. Before they could do anything, Natsu soon discover the board and look over to see what's on it. What he discovers are the locations of their friends from Fairy Tail. Informations, dates, sightings, everything. The pink hair dragon slayer look over to the blonde with concern. Natsu then thought up with an idea.

* * *

 _The Next Morning…_

Lucy look over though the window and spots the Crocus guards in front of the house wondering what's going on. Natsu and Happy soon notice this and so they take Lucy and make their escape with the guards went after them.

"Natsu, what the hell did you do." Lucy asked.

"Oh I just place a beacon for Fairy Tail's revival." Natsu responded.

Natsu wasn't lying, there is a beacon on the casted with flames which it spells Fairy Tail.

"Don't worry, the flames will go down pretty soon." Happy notified.

"We're going to bring back the guild. I promise." Natsu said making a promise.

Lucy became speechless, she didn't know what to say but smile and nodded. Lucy could only look forward to see everyone once more and to see her crush the true blue himself again. And so they set out on a new adventure and bring the guild back and reunite as a family once again.

* * *

 ***BGM: Open Your Heart (Crush 40 vs Bentley Jones Remix)**

 _Lil' Soniq Productions_

 _Radical Studios_

 _Fanfiction Films_

 _Lil Soniq and Radical Studios…_

The title then presents itself with the color blue with black lines around the letters. There were some cracks onto the letters and some metallic coloring onto the letters. One the title presents itself, it even reviews the number five at the end of it.

 **Fairy of Darkness 5**

 _Starring…_

 _Sonic the Hedgehog_

 _Kenny Exceed_

 _Spiral the Hedgehog_

 _Natsu Dragneel_

 _Lucy Heartfilia_

 _Gray Fullbuster_

 _Erza Scarlett_

 _Wendy Marvel_

 _Happy_

 _Carla_

 _Levy McGarden_

 _Gajeel Redfox_

 _Juvia Lockser_

 _Mirajane Strauss_

 _Elfman Strauss_

 _Lisanna Strauss_

 _Laxus Dreyar_

 _Freed Justine_

 _Bickslow_

 _Evergreen_

 _Zeref Dragneel_

 _Acnologia_

 _And Yuri Lowenthal as Scar the Hedgehog_


	2. Act 1 Scene 2: Lamia Scale Thanksgiving

Chapter 2: Lamia Scale Thanksgiving

Natsu, Lucy, and Happy had sent out on an adventure to bring back Fairy Tail. The trio had travel down south to start off with their search for the former members.

"We should stop here and rest." Lucy suggested.

"Aye! Hey Natsu, what's wrong?" Happy asked.

Natsu ignored his friend but stare at the clock tower.

"Oh I remember, you used to destroy the clock back then." Happy remembered.

"Yeah. Good thing they fixed it again. Maybe I should destroy it again." Natsu responded.

"Don't you dare!" Lucy demanded.

"ARGH! There's not enough action here. After all the training I've done, they're the strongest guild in all of Fiore. Man so much of crushing Gray, challenging Erza and Laxus back when we're together. Hell even I want to challenge Sonic to a fight, I've been dying to fight Sonic when I came back and he's nowhere to be found!"

"Even if you did take on Sonic, you would be down in two seconds." Happy interjected.

"So what, I'm a lot stronger so I can still hold my ground against him. I'll show Sonic how strong I am and prove I am the best."

"Yeah but Sonic has many forms. He even has light and shadow forms. Don't forget, wind form." Lucy reminded.

"Lucy's right, she's just saying that because she luuuuvs Sonic." Happy stated.

"Shut it cat!"

"Argh! This is boring. Hey Lucy, you'll do fine. Let's fight." Natsu suggested.

"No way."

"Why not?"

"I would like to but…"

"But what?"

"I've been doing a little training myself. I don't think I would beat you at your best but how about it, want to have a sparring match?"

Before Natsu could respond to it, he sense something catching Lucy by surprise. The blonde wondered what Natsu is doing but blew a massive wind from his mouth through between Lucy's legs surprising the blonde which appear that the thieves who stole the carriage but stopped them from leaving with the carriage and help the man out of nowhere.

"That takes care of them." Natsu said smiling.

"What the hell was that all about?" Lucy questioned.

"Don't sweat it."

"I'm stronger too y'know."

"I lost my interest fighting you."

"Let's go find a hotel to get some rest before heading out?"

"Aye!" Happy agreed.

"Yeah. I'm getting kind of hungry anyway. Let's go." Natsu suggested.

* * *

 _Elsewhere, around the woods from Earthland…_

A Sandshark buggy (Jak 3) was parked by the river and there is Waterfall River. Spiral filling more water in the water canteen for the journey. Sonic sitting against the tree with his hands behind his head relaxing and Kenny adding more fuel to their vehicle. Sonic look over to the blue exceed so he gets up and approaches Kenny.

"How is it Kenny?" Sonic asked.

"Nothing is wrong, it appears that we're almost out of fuel. Luckily, we did purchase some more lacrima to give this baby more fuel for the journey." Kenny informed.

"Good to know. Spiral over their filling the canteen with more water so we don't have to worry."

"Indeed cousin. Just finish filling up the water canteen. That's how we do it back when I was in Special Ops back in Mobius working for G.U.N." Spiral said joining with the duo.

"Say Sonic, I got a question?"

"What's up?"

"Have you ever got in contact with Erza, your family lately?"

"To be honest no I haven't. After traveling all over the entire world, I forgot to write out letters."

"Oh, I even forgot about Carla. I too forgot to write letters to her. I wonder how her and Wendy doing by the way."

"Probably doing good. I think they might off join another guild. Maybe Erza join with another guild too but I doubt it."

"That reminds me, I sometimes wonder how the rest of Fairy Tail doing after it got disbanded a year ago." Spiral interjected.

"Yeah. All of us do. I have a hunch that they're doing just fine." Sonic said.

"What makes you say that?" Kenny asked.

"Like I said, just a hunch. By the way, we should start some more training."

"Yeah. Good thing you said that Sonic, I want to fight you ever since we've been training." Spiral exclaimed.

"Looks like a friendly competition. How about this, we train first then we have our match. Deal?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Well in that case, we should get going right now. I believe I found a perfect spot for us to train." Kenny informed.

"And you searched it with the map?"

"Yep. So are we ready to go?"

"Yeah. Let's go train."

The trip hop into their vehicle with Spiral driving and they took off to the next destination.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in Kotoko Inn…_

"What do you mean you don' know where they are." Natsu questioned.

"I did keep track of them, keeping an eye out but I have no idea where their whereabouts are and neither Sonic's." Lucy responded.

"So I take it that we'll just have to find them."

"First things first, let's head on over to Margaret Town, that's where Lamia Scale is at."

"Good. That means I can find someone to fight. Even that doggy-guy too."

"We'll never know who we'll encounter so let's head on over there."

* * *

 _Margaret Town, Ten Minutes Later…_

Natsu, Lucy, and Happy arrive to the town and stumble upon an event that the town is having. It appears that there is some kind of parade going on and the wizards from Lamia Scale start to perform for the citizens in Margaret Town. There is Lyon creating animals made out of ice as he created bunnies, birds for the crowd and the kids to watch with his marvelous powers.

Even there are other wizards performing such as Toby doing some imitations which he starts to imitation of crying which had the crowd confused so Lyon then takes Toby out of stage, apologizing everyone. Then there is their guild master with the dancing as she spin around a few times and decided to strip for the crowd but Lyon comes in again and stop the master so he takes her off stage even apologizing to the crowd once again.

Wade return back to the stage and clearing throat before he can speak.

"And now the moment you all have been waiting for. Our guild's very own…"

The two figures appear on stage which it a blue hair girl and red hair girl appearing showcasing their smiles for the crowd as they cheer for the two girls.

"The Sky Sisters! Wendy and Chelia!" Yuka presented.

"WHAT?!" Natsu and Happy shouted in shock.

"That's right. Wendy is good friends with Chelia." Lucy remembered.

The two girls begin to sing together for their performance as the crowd kept cheering on, enjoying their performance. Natsu and Happy were not too pleased, they still in absolute shock with their friend Wendy up on stage performing with Lamia Scale.

"What the hell is she doing?" Natsu asked.

"I can't believe this." Happy said still in shock.

"Wendy isn't the only one that joins another guild. Everyone needs jobs too." Lucy reminded.

"That's not what I meant. Why the hell is she forever-ing?" Natsu questioner.

"Forever." Happy corrected.

"That's it, we're taking Wendy away from the dark side."

"It's not like Wendy did anything bad." Lucy retorted.

"Speaking of which, where is Carla. She's usually with Wendy?" Happy wondered.

"I knew you guys would come around soon. Natsu, Lucy, and male cate… I'm sorry, Happy." A voice interpreted.

The trio turn around and sees a female woman with white cat ears appearing to be human.

"It's been awhile." The woman said with a smile.

* * *

 _Lamia Scale Guild…_

"I never wanted to do something embarrassing ever again." Wendy said feeling embarrassed.

"Look on the bright side, you were cute back there, the crowd loved it. You feel loved Wendy." Chelia comforted.

The two begin to hear Toby singing until Yuka corrects him with a few lyrics that until Toby got a little angry.

"Anyways, it was a good performance for the Lamia Scale Parade." Chelia commented.

"Yeah. I guess but I still don't want to do anything embarrassed again." Wendy retorted looking down.

"Hey Wendy, someone is here to see you?" Lyon informed.

" _Could it be… Sonic?_ " Wendy thought.

Wendy was shocked to see Natsu, Lucy, and Happy appearing in the guild.

"Yo!" Natsu greeted.

"Hey Wendy." Lucy waved.

"Hiya." Happy also greeted.

"Natsu, Lucy, Happy." Wendy retorted smiling happily.

"You've grown a little tall." Natsu measured.

"Not really, I haven't changed much."

"I see. Well then…"

Natsu began picking Wendy up and takes her away.

"Time to leave now." Natsu finished.

"Hey!" Lyon and Yuka shouted.

"Hold on, before we anything could happen, why don't we all sit down and chat just to catch up." Lucy suggested.

"Agreed." Lyon and Yuka nodded in agreement.

And with that everyone settled in and chat and Natsu and Lucy had begun explaining Wendy that they're bringing back Fairy Tail.

"You're bringing Fairy Tail back and getting everyone back together?" Wendy asked.

"Yeah the master has been missing since Faisy Tail got disbanded. I think it has something to do with the disbandment." Lucy informed.

"Of course, he was in a lot of trouble, issues with the council over some things." Lyon remembered.

"The council. That's not good." Natsu retorted.

"Maybe he's already dead." Happy guessed.

"Right… anyways, you guys didn't know while you guys were at the mountains, training or whatsoever and yet you guys don't know." Lucy stated.

"You can't be the master of the guild if you're part of the council. That's why they chose the ten wizard saints to be the council." Yuka informed.

"Jura even became one of them too!" Toby shouted.

"Stop getting so mad."

"Right, right…"

"Ten wizards saints ehh… they must've been tough." Natsu commented.

"They are, even they wanted to ask Sonic to join with them and became one of the council but no one hasn't heard from him." Yuka said.

"Don't forget that his partner Kenny and his cousin Spiral is with him. He's not around Fiore or anywhere and no one knows their whereabouts." Lyon added.

"Yeah. Oh I wish Sonic was here!" Toby shouted wishing to see the blue hedgehog.

"So the master too." Happy said.

"He should have but we went missing." Lucy said.

"Maybe he ran away, it is a hassle by the way. Anyways, the master to the slide, come with us Wendy."

"I like to but…" Wendy trailed off.

"What is it?" Lucy asked.

Wendy look down for a moment in silence before she can bring the courage to answer Lucy's question. Chelia too remain quiet for the time being until Wendy breaks the silence a few seconds later to answer their question.

"I'm part of Lamia Scale now." Wendy finished.

"WHAT?!" Natsu and Happy shrieked in shock.

"Why?" Lucy questioned.

"Don't feel like you're indebted to us Wendy, we knew this day would come." Lyon said.

"Yeah… ooon, we won't feel lonely without you." Tony sobbed.

"Don't cry man." Yuka said trying to comfort Toby.

"What do you mean, Wendy?" Natsu questioned demanding answers.

"I…"

"This is her decision and hers alone." A voice interpreted.

"Carla." Wendy said looking over to the white hair woman with cat ears.

"Carla? You're in human form?" Lucy asked.

"Why are you in human form?" Natsu questioned.

"Oh this, transformation magic. I learnt it. It even helps me strengthen my magic and my psychic powers."

Approach to the table and look over to Happy.

"What do you think, Happy?" Carla asked.

"Hey I went on training too." Happy said.

"Training?"

"Yeah. I learn not to eat as much fish."

"What exactly did you do?" Lucy asked.

Carla changes back to her cat form.

"Oh thank goodness she's back to normal." Happy said in relief.

"Are you sure is this want you want?" Carla asked.

"Yes. I've made up my mind." Wendy answered.

"No way…" Natsu, Lucy, and Happy said in unison with a shocking expression.

"Good grief." Lyon commented.

"So Wendy, did you happen to talk or heard from Sonic lately?" Lucy asked.

"No. I have no clue where he is and if I did I would sent out letters to let him know how I'm doing." Wendy responded.

"I even haven't heard word from Kenny too. I know that he's with Sonic and his cousin Spiral on their journey." Carla added joining the conversation.

"Maybe Kenny move on and got another girlfriend." Happy said smiling.

"I doubt that Happy. Kenny and I are still in a relationship. Still, I miss him so."

* * *

 _Meanwhile, around in an undisclosed town…_

Sonic, Kenny, and Spiral had gotten themselves a hotel room to stay for the night. Spiral went out to the bar while Sonic and Kenny stay and chill at the balcony and look up at the skies for the night. Sonic smile watching the beautiful stars. He then look over to his exceed friend but only to see him in deep thought.

"Something wrong, pal?" Sonic asked.

Kenny broke his thoughts and look over to Sonic.

"Hmm. Oh yeah, just thinking." Kenny responded.

"How about what?"

"Back home, our friends."

"Thinking about Carla aren't you?"

"Yeah. That's right. *Sigh* I wonder how she's doing. Even everyone else."

"*Chuckle* Yeah, me too. I wonder how my wife is doing even my adoptive daughter Wendy. Sure love to see them again. Someday."

"Yeah. I want to see Carla too. Perhaps someday we can see them again if we ever get the chance to go back home."

"If you want, we can go back home?"

"No. For now I'm enjoy traveling around the world with you. To see what's more out there and yet after experience all of this, I enjoy traveling so much. Thank you Sonic for everything and show me what's out there."

"No problem buddy. Glad you can enjoy the trip."

"So um… maybe one day, we can go back home and see everyone again and bring back Fairy Tail?"

Sonic smile to his exceed friend and look up at the skies.

"One day pal, one day…" Sonic answered.


	3. Act 1 Scene 3: Under Attack

Chapter 3: Under Attack

 _Chelia and Wendy's House…_

With Carla asleep peacefully, Wendy and Carla stay up a little bit just to chat.

"Hey Wendy, how about this afternoon…" Chelia trailed off.

"Don't worry, I'm not leaving Lamia Scale. Since Sherry is getting married and leaving, you'll be all alone." Wendy said.

"No. I'm not alone."

"You're not?"

"I have others in Lamia Scale, I have friends that I love. A friend isn't one that'll make the other one out of pity."

Wendy jump up by surprise. She was speechless at the moment from Chelia's words. Chelia then continued on with the conversation.

"So if Sonic comes back to Fiore, do you think you'll leave Lamia Scale and if Fairy Tail comes back we'll join back Fairy Tail?" Chelia asked.

"Well… since Sonic is now my father since he and Erza adopted me, my answer will be yeah. I'll go back to my family. Even Carla here will leave me and join back Fairy Tail and to see Kenny again." Wendy answered.

"You know that Happy still likes her."

"Yeah. Carla made her choice and she's in a relationship with Kenny. Still, I miss Sonic and Erza even everyone else."

"I'm sure they're doing fine. Hey, I bet Sonic is enjoying traveling around with Kenny and Spiral."

"Yeah…"

All of sudden, there is some noises coming from outside. It woke Carla up.

"What's all the noise?" Carla wondered.

* * *

 _Outside of Margaret Town…_

Natsu, Lucy, and Happy rushed over to see what was going on until they see some monsters come barging through the city with Lyon fighting them to get the people to safety.

"What the hell is all the commotion?" Natsu asked.

"We're being under attacked. Someone has gotten the monsters here to attack the town."

"We've tracked down the problem and we found the culprits. Apparently, there's about 1000 men out there."

"A thousand men?" Lucy asked in shock.

"Looks like time to clean house. You with me Happy." Natsu said.

"Aye, sir!" Happy retorted.

Before Natsu could do anything, Chelia jump in as Happy carried Chelia and she and Wendy with Carla holding her, the sky sisters rushed over to the army of thousand men and start attacking them with the power of team with their sky magic. Wendy and Chelia even use their Sky Dragon and God Slayer Roar as both of their magic combining, spiraling around like a tornado blowing away multiple casualties in the wake.

Carla even joins in the fight as she uses her fighting style to fight off the monsters and the intruders. Happy looking on and decides to fight with Carla so to impress her.

"Come on, time to show Carla what I can do." Happy said pulling out a fish.

"Just hang back will you, we can take care of things here." Carla ordered.

Natsu being left behind, angry enough to punch someone as he is angry with Chelia taking Happy.

"Damn Happy thief! This is not over!" Natsu shouted.

The fire dragon slayer roared and charge over at the monsters, breaking them through to get Happy back and confront the so called "Happy Thief" in person. Lucy and the others were left behind and decided to fight with them to.

" **Open, Gate of the Lion. Leo!** " Lucy summoned.

Lucy summoned Leo, the celestial spirit to fight.

"Your night and shining armor has arrived." Leo said smiling.

"And **Stardress!** " Lucy shouted.

Lucy begin changing her outfit into a dress and has a Leo sign onto her right chest of her breast.

" **Leo Form!** " Lucy shouted.

"Whoa Lucy? You're beautiful." Leo complimented.

"Not exactly like Erza's requip but it does have some celestial spirit magic as well? I was going to show this to Sonic whenever he returns back but I guess it won't happen."

"Still look beautiful."

"Okay. Enough."

With that Lucy and the Lamia Scale fought off the intruders and protect the town from being demolished. With everyone working together and stopping off the attackers, their master soon to arrive to handle the situation. Wendy sees an incoming attack so she tackles Chelia down to protect and save her from the impact. Suddenly, the ground also start to shake and shatter into pieces from a powerful magic. Out of nowhere, Happy, Carla, Wendy, and Chelia are being brought down from type of gravity magic preventing them to get back up.

Carla soon start noticing a man approaching the group with that stern look. Carla remember the guy very well back from Tenrou Island when Grimoire Heart intervene the S-Class Trials.

"Bluenote Stinger? What is he doing here?" Carla wondered.

"There isn't anyone that can get out of my gravitational magic. No one is here going to save all of you now." Bluenot Stinger said.

Things go down south when someone lifts up Chelia up in the air. It was Natsu who finally caught up with the "Happy Thief".

"I finally found you. How dare you steal Happy from me." Natsu said.

"I'm sorry." Chelia apologized.

"Natsu, this isn't the time for this." Carla reminded.

"This is the guy who cause us so much pain back in Tenrou Island."

"And his name is bluenot." Happy informed.

"Hm." Natsu grunted.

He look over to Bluenote to see if he can remember him.

"Nope. Never knew the guy." Natsu said.

" _That boy, he looks familiar._ " Bluenote thought.

Bluenote charges at Natsu using his gravity magic.

"Die!"

Natsu begin lifting himself up from the impact with the use of his flames.

"Like hell I will!" Natsu countered.

Bluenote continue to charge at the pink hair dragon slayer.

"This isn't the end of Fairy Tail. Not just yet buddy!" Natsu continued.

" _Fairy Tail. Yes, now I remember._ " Bluenote thought.

"Now I can finally get my re-"

Before Bluenote could finish and engage in a fight, Natsu just blew a massive roar of fire from his mouth easily defeating Bluenote with one attack and it stopped him. It even accidentally burn Chelia's clothes while he was holding her up. Now Bluenote is defeated, he soon collapse down to the ground in defeat. Happy, Carla, and Wendy were shocked to see how strong Natsu has become.

"With one blow?" Carla said in shock.

"How much stronger Natsu became after a whole year?" Wendy wondered.

"You burnt my clothes Natsu." Chelia said covering her top body with her arms.

"Natsu, enough with your lecture and look around for a moment." Carla suggested.

Natsu look around and sees the enemies who were just as shocked to see him defeated their master.

"We surrendered." The enemies said giving up.

* * *

 _Minutes Later…_

Everything seem to calm down a bit and everyone is safe. Right now, Wendy and Chelia up in the hill looking at the view of the town.

"It was useless." Chelia said.

"What?" Wendy inquired.

"I wanted to show you what I can do but Natsu intervene and ruined it."

"Well that's Natsu for you."

"You got to go with Natsu."

"What?"

"You do love him, do you?"

"What. No not like that."

"Then what?"

"I idolize Natsu, he's something like a brother to me."

"You'll regret it if you don't go with Natsu. Like what he said before, it wasn't the end of Fairy Tail."

"Chelia… I…"

"Be honest with yourself Wendy. It's because he loved you and for Fairy Tail, he came all this way for you Wendy. Besides, we're still going to be friends no matter what. I'll be fine, I got friends in Lamia Scale with me."

"But Chelia…"

"It's ok Wendy, we're friends."

Wendy couldn't help but smile and nodded and soon the girls hugged each other.

"Yeah. You're right, I'm going to miss you Chelia."

"Me too Wendy. Please come visit me soon."

"Sure thing. Oh and if Sonic returns back home, I'll be sure to tell you he says hi."

"Thanks."

Unaware, Carla who watch the girls enjoy each other's company. Carla couldn't help but to smile.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

"Thank you so much for taking care of me. I don't know what to say." Wendy thanked.

"Don't sweat it Wendy, we let you join with Lamia Scale with open arms."

" _Looks like Wendy and Carla hasn't forgot about Fairy Tail after all._ " Lucy thought.

"Good luck on getting Fairy Tail back." Yuka said giving them luck.

"Say hi to Gray for me." Lyon requested.

"We have no idea where he is." Natsu retorted.

"Hope you guys encounter Sonic and tell him I say hi." Chelia said.

"We will."

With that, the group said their goodbyes and take off leaving. Wendy in tears of joy for what Lamia Scale has done for her for the past year.

"This is just the beginning guys. Let's find the others and bring back Fairy Tail." Natsu said with his cheeky grin.

"What about Sonic and Kenny, should we search for them too?" Wendy asked.

"I don't think so, we don't know where they are and I'm sure they're still out there adventuring. They'll come back, one day Wendy. I know it because it's Sonic the Hedgehog we're talking about." Lucy responded.

"Yeah and when I see him again, I want to have my rematch against him." Natsu said clenching his fist with pride.

"You're still going on to fight Sonic aren't you?"

"Yeah. This time, I'm going to kick his ass."

And with that the group set out to a next destination and on a quest to bring Fairy Tail back.


	4. Act 1 Scene 4: Training

Chapter 4: Training

 _Undisclosed Location, The Wastelands…_

Team Sonic had started their training as Sonic and Spiral train with the use of their Chaos Energy and Kenny has gotten a lot better with his martial arts with the use of his staff all because of Sonic who helped trained him. Spiral even train his Wind Dragon Slayer magic and obtain some new abilities that can be useful for his fights and helping his cousin and friend.

Sonic help Kenny with his training as the two sparred with Kenny using his staff. Sonic dodging every attack that the exceed can throw while he's in his full body transformation form. Sonic even blocked off Kenny but the exceed answers back as he crouch down and did a sweep kick knocking Sonic off his feet then uses his staff and hits Sonic with it a few times and raised his staff against Sonic's neck with a smile.

Sonic return the smile, liking what he sees and was proud of his partner's progress.

"I've taught you too well." Sonic said.

"You certainly did Sonic, I've learned a lot from you during our training for the past year and I've gotten a lot stronger. I can even withstand my form a little more longer." Kenny retorted.

"That's good. It looks like all of that training really paid off huh?"

"Hehehe… yeah."

Kenny help Sonic up on his feet and he changes back to his previous form.

"I'm pooped. I think that's enough training for me. I think I'm ready for anything." Kenny said.

"Not just yet, Kenny."

Sonic and Kenny look over to see Spiral returning back to the group.

"Yeah we did a lot of training all day but we still got a match, right cousin?" Spiral reminded.

"Oh yeah, I did say that you and I would go one on one right?" Sonic inquired.

"That's right. What do you say?"

"Yeah. I'm down. I've been itching for a good fight. After all, you and I have been working and training hard for our "secret weapon" to use in the near future."

"Secret weapon? Wait what secret weapon?" Kenny asked.

"Can't tell you, it's a secret between me and Spiral."

"You guys never told me you guys have a secret weapon? When can I see this secret weapon that you guys created?"

"In time when there's real danger and a big situation. Anyways, enough talking cousin let's fight." Spiral suggested.

"Yeah let's get right to it." Sonic retorted.

"Good. I've been meaning to fight you since we never got the chance."

"Oh this I've been dying to see. I'll just sit at the sidelines while you guys fight." Kenny stated.

"You want to join in the fight Kenny?"

"I don't think I stand a chance against you guys so that's going to be a no-no."

"Suit yourself."

Sonic and Spiral then get cleared as Kenny sit at the sidelines to watch the fight. Sonic and Spiral are now three feet away from each other standing face to face. It was now going to be cousin versus cousin fight. Kenny was eager to see the two hedgehogs go at it and right now both hedgehogs then got into their fighting stance and readied to start their fight.

"There's still time to back down now Spiral." Sonic said giving Spiral a chance to back down.

"No way, I've been dying to fight you and there is no way that I'm wasting this opportunity to fight you." Spiral rejected.

"Alright then, that was your only one chance to back down."

"Wise guy."

The two stood there in silence for a whole minute. None of them speak nor say one word as their expressions turn into stern looks. This time it was business and both hedgehogs are going to fight anytime soon. A small wind gust blowing, a nice little breeze caught in the middle and there's some tension between these two and Kenny can feel it. The exceed remained quiet, it was excitement in the air and the exceed is so eager for the hedgehogs to go at it.

 ***BGM: Goku Battles (Dragonball Z OST)***

The silence became a little frustrating, none of them begin to move and Kenny remain quiet wondering what's going to happen and by a second after, Sonic and Spiral then charge at each other with great speed and engage in combat, starting their fight with a good start. There is Sonic throwing a punch but Spiral dodged it then Spiral goes for a kick but Sonic blocked it away and Sonic goes for a sweep kick but Spiral back flip away to evade the sweep kick. Spiral landed on the ground perfectly, this made Sonic to dash towards his cousin and goes for a flying kick but Spiral side step away to dodge away Sonic and Sonic lands on the ground sliding.

Spiral smirk and charges at Sonic for a punch but Sonic jump over Spiral up in the air and spin around for a spinning roundhouse kick but Spiral on the other hand rolls out of the way to dodge the kick. Sonic lands on the ground getting to his stance. Spiral kept his smirk and get to his fighting stance as well. Spiral then charges at Sonic for some combo with his strikes but Sonic easily block them with ease then parries off Spiral and delivers a high knee kick then hits him again with a flash kick that sends Spiral up in the air. Sonic launches himself up in the air and tries a dive kick but Spiral back flips away having Sonic to kick the ground. Spiral then uses his Wind Dragon Slayer magic to his advantage.

" **Wind Dragon Boost!** " Spiral shouted.

Spiral dashes up ahead in great speed with his magic catching Sonic off guard when he landed a clothesline that struck the blue blur and Spiral then take this chance to punches Sonic down to the ground with a loud impact. Just when Spiral could do anymore damage, Sonic curls himself into a ball and homing attacks Spiral up in the air and hits Spiral with an axe kick with the use of his **Sonic Eagle** technique sending Spiral back down to the ground.

Spiral front flip and lands on the ground then looks up at Sonic who is still in the air. Sonic again curls himself into a ball and shots a blue wave of wind using **Sonic Storm**. Spiral jumped and did an aerial cartwheel to dodge the shock wave. Sonic then dives down going straight towards Spiral so Spiral launches up in the air and both hedgehogs bashed at one another. When they bashed, both of them were pushed two feet away and both of them land on the ground.

"I got to admit Spiral, you've gotten a lot strong for an entire year. I'm impressed." Sonic complimented.

"Same to you. You may be powerful but that doesn't change the fact that I'm going to kick your ass, cousin." Spiral retorted.

"We'll see about that now won't we?"

"Yeah… only one way to find out."

Sonic and Spiral continue with their fight and both clashed and engage in a rapid combat. Both hedgehogs throwing rapid punches and kicks with great speed as if they're going at it. Even they block and counter each other off with their attacks and try to overpower the other. They went on like this for about a minute and both Sonic and Spiral clashed their attacks as the shockwave push them back a feet away. Spiral then gets serious as he begin build up some magic and unleashes a massive wave of wind from his mouth right towards Sonic.

" **Wind Dragon Roar!** " Spiral shouted.

Sonic gets blown away by the blast and is sent over to a rock wall and cashes on against it with his back. Spiral knelt down with on knee, building up some more magic and uses **Wind Dragon Boost** to dash ahead towards Sonic with incredible velocity turning things up a notch. Spiral engulfs himself with wind around him, surrounding him like a barrier. Spiral air dashes to Sonic using a new ability that he learn with his magic.

" **Wind Dragon Missile Spear!** " Spiral shouted.

 ***BGM: Piccolo vs. Frieza (Dragonball Z OST)***

Spiral bashes Sonic to his stomach creating a shockwave of wind and bashes Sonic through the wall and suddenly causing the rock wall to shatter in pieces creating rubble during the clash. Spiral begin pounding Sonic numerous times, delivering some powerful and intense blows to Sonic then engulfs his fist with wind and delivers a brutal punch straight to Sonic to his jaw sending him flying and breaking through the rubble using his **Wind Dragon Cyclone Fist**. Sonic is seen flying in the air as Spiral teleported above Sonic using **Wind Dragon Teleportation** and spin around and delivers an intense kick with wind engulfing around his foot using another new ability of his magic.

" **Wind Dragon Smashing Claw!** " Spiral shouted.

The kick sent Sonic back down to the ground and crashed hard against the ground that cause a small crater with cracks during the impact. Spiral then dives down to finish the job engulfing his fist with wind spiraling around.

" **Wind Dragon Cyclone Fist!** " Spiral shouted.

Just when Spiral could hit Sonic with his magic once more, Sonic then counters Spiral off using **Sonic Boost** as he bashes Spiral up in the air but caught him by the ankles and slams him down to the ground to stop his momentum. Sonic then spin dashes through Spiral like a car running over an object. Sonic then spin around facing Spiral as he creates a blue lightning energy spear and hurls it over using a new ability Sonic created with his chaos energy.

" **Chaos Lance!** " Sonic shouted.

The lightning spear hurls through Spiral and it electrocuting him sending the wind dragon slayer 100,000 volts in his body. Sonic then comes in and hits his cousin with a flying kick that sends Spiral flying and crashing through a rock boulder breaking it into pieces. Spiral rolls backwards then recovers himself quickly, Sonic comes in for another strike but Spiral counters off Sonic and pushes Sonic back with the gust of wind blowing from his palms and it even traps Sonic in the middle of it surprising the blue blur.

"That's my new technique, it's **Wind Dragon Cage**. Something I made for myself." Spiral explained.

With that, Spiral then charges in, sprinting to Sonic and creates some streams of wind and launches himself up in the air and hurls his technique down at Sonic for another strike to add more damage to his cousin.

" **Wind Dragon Wing Attack!** " Spiral shouted.

Spiral landed an attack on Sonic and causes the wind to explode and the wind around Sonic damage him cutting him like blades. Sonic then counters it all as he unleashes a green energy barrier to block the wind and dispersing it. Spiral in shock that Sonic can create an energy barrier around him.

"Surprised ya didn't I? A move that I would like to call **Chaos Barrier**." Sonic explained.

"I see. Amazing. I never knew you would create something like that." Spiral admitted.

"Yeah… we've been training for a year so all of it has paid it off."

"True."

"Now then… time to get serious."

 ***BGM: SSJ Transformation (Dragonball Z OST)***

Sonic begin the channel his energy to transform. Sonic let out a loud and mighty yell and begin transforming. His fur change from blue to golden yellow and his eyes turn red. Sonic with yellow aura around him and a wind gust blowing during the transformation. Spiral smirked and finished watching Sonic transform into his **Super Sonic** form.

"Going super huh, well two can play in that game." Spiral said.

Spiral then channels his magic and some on his chaos energy. He then activate his Dragon Force with grey dragon scales on his arms and face and uses his chaos energy to transforms with his fur turning golden yellow with white yellow streaks still on his quills. His eyes turn from icy blue to light green eyes.

"Now let's see if you can handle my Super Dragon Force. I've gotten a lot stronger." Spiral taunted.

Watching from the sidelines, Kenny watch the two hedgehogs transforms and it looks like things are about to get serious.

"Oh no, I got a bad feeling about this. This is sure going to be intense." Kenny commented.

 ***BGM: Crash Dash (Crash Bandicoot 2 Soundtrack)***

Sonic and Spiral again get into fighting stances and seconds after both hedgehog then dash towards one another and they clashed once again this time creating a shockwave of energy and both of them teleported to different areas delivering powerful blows each and every second in incredible speed. Sonic and Spiral continue to clash and start throwing rapid strikes at one another with intense strength. As they attack, their strikes clash to one another creating a small shockwaves during their fight and one last clash, Sonic extends his hand out and pushes Spiral back with a shockwave of energy from his palms three times.

Sonic then charges in but Spiral counters Sonic off just when he could strike him down, Spiral knee kicks Sonic in the face then drop kicks him away doing a back flip. Spiral air dashes to Sonic and shoulder tackles him through a rock wall and hits the ground. The roll over a few times then Spiral picks Sonic up and tosses him away and uses **Wind Dragon Boost** to dash over towards Sonic and engulfs his fist with wind and green energy.

" **Chaos-Wind Dragon Chaotic Fist!** " Spiral shouted.

Spiral deliver a massive punch hoping this got Sonic but Sonic suddenly blocked the punch with his arms and it sends the hedgehog flying two feet away. Sonic recovers himself quickly stopping himself from flying any further. Sonic sees Spiral charging at him with great speed. Spiral launches up in the air and dives down using another one of his techniques.

" **Chaos-Wind Dragon Talon!** " Spiral shouted.

Spiral dives down for a diving kick but Sonic suddenly teleported using Chaos Control. Spiral look around, scan and sensing Sonic's whereabouts but suddenly, he gets struck by the right side of his face with a kick that sends Spiral flying to his left. Spiral spin around and lands on the ground but Sonic was hot on his tail. Sonic begin deliver some serious blows to Spiral a few times then finishes it off with a spinning heel kick to end the assault. Spiral crashes down to the down before picking himself back up to his feet.

Spiral sees Sonic blasted a light blue energy ball with blue shockwave around it using a new technique he had developed during his training.

" **Chaos Torpedo!** " Sonic shouted.

Spiral quickly dodges the energy ball as it crash and creates an explosion behind Spiral. Sonic teleported in front of Spiral and uppercuts him up in the air. Sonic launches himself up towards Spiral for an aerial strike but Spiral had enough and knocks Sonic away and engulfs both of his fists with wind and green energy and start pummeling Sonic with intense blows. Spiral hit Sonic to the face and stomach a few times then delivers a powerful punch to end it all and sends Sonic back down flying through a rock wall and crashes down to the ground creating a smoke from the ground during the crash. Spiral then builds up some energy before he can taunt.

"Come on Sonic, get serious. Fight me for real, show me your strength!" Spiral shouted.

Spiral then begin to get ready for an ultimate technique he prepare to finish the fight. He again build up some magic energy and begin ascending up his dragon force to a newer level which it is level two. Spiral has some lightning dancing around him so Spiral then builds up some energy and shot out these three words before unleashing it:

" **Chaos-Wind Dragon Roar!** " Spiral shouted.

Spiral blasted a massive wave of wind from his mouth but he even blasted green energy beam with it altogether.

Sonic picking himself up on his feet, sees Spiral's **Chaos-Wind Dragon Roar** knowing he just got too serious. He heard his cousin loud and clear so he gave Spiral what he wanted. Sonic then let out a mightily yell and transforms, transforming into his fourth level of his super form which is **Super Sonic Phase 4**. Sonic brings his hands together to his right and charges his technique creating a red and yellow orb from his palms. Soon after, Sonic then blasts the red and yellow energy beam right at Spiral's dragon roar unleashing it right towards it.

" **Super Sonic Beam 10x!** " Sonic shouted.

Both of their ultimate techniques clashed and both try to overpower the other. Spiral trying his best to beat and overpower Sonic with his technique. After all of this training, he determine to beat his cousin.

"This time, I'm going to beat you Sonic. Take this!" Spiral shouted.

Spiral adding more magic energy into his blast as his **Chaos-Wind Dragon Roar** gotten bigger with more strength and energy added. Sonic was surprised at this, Spiral had gotten a lot stronger and seeing how much he progress he's giving it his all. Sonic holding his ground, Spiral's technique somehow pushing the Sonic Beam back and overpowering Sonic a little but Sonic wasn't going to allow it, the hero then adds more power into his beam and makes it twice as big and both are in even terms. The clash continue for a whole minute and with two hedgehogs trying to overpower the other, their ultimate techniques then cause a powerful explosion with a massive shockwave with a powerful wind gust blowing. It even cause the ground to shake from this explosion.

Kenny trying to hold on tight as he can from the powerful wind gust blowing from the explosion.

"This is intense!" Kenny shouted trying to hold on.

The explosion died down including the shockwave and the wind gust. The smoke cleared away for a minute and Sonic and Spiral still in the fight. Spiral start to engulfs his fist with wind and green energy preparing one last assault. Spiral then dives down launching a one last strike attempt to end the fight. Sonic then launches himself up in the air, bringing his right fist back channeling his chaos energy as his knuckles engulf with purple energy preparing the one last assault as well.

"You're done Sonic, let's end this!" Spiral shouted.

"With pleasure!" Sonic responded.

" **Chaos-Wind Dragon Dynamic Fist!** "

" **Comet Punch!** "

Both hedgehogs clashed one more time as their fists collides with one another. Even creates one last shockwave of green and purple energy creating some light. Kenny cover his eyes from the bright light. The light then died down a minute later and both hedgehogs then landed on the ground. There was moment of silence wondering who won, suddenly Spiral soon collapse down to the ground and his dragon force deactivate itself knowing that Sonic had the upper hand and defeated the wind dragon slayer.

Sonic look over his shoulder before turn to face Spiral. He revert back to his base form and rushes over to Spiral. Kenny meet up with Sonic and Spiral and Spiral slowly get back to his feet and look over to Sonic and smiled.

"Damn… I seem can't to beat you cousin. You've beaten me fair and square, you are the best." Spiral said accepting defeat.

"You were awesome back there Spiral. All of that training really paid off and you're gotten a lot stronger." Sonic complimented.

"Thanks a bunch. You've gotten a lot stronger too. It looks like you can take on the Ten Wizards Saints with ease."

"Perhaps but I won't get my hopes up."

"That was an awesome fight you guys. It was intense." Kenny said.

"Thanks buddy, so I guess this wraps up from the training and the match."

"Yeah I believe it is."

"Good. Now I'm hungry and I sure can use a bath." Spiral retorted.

"Don't we all man, come on let's get the heck out of here." Sonic suggested.

Earning a nod from Kenny and Spiral, Team Sonic wrap up the training and the match and got into their vehicle and take off finding a town to relax for the day.


	5. Act 1 Scene 5: New Assignment

Chapter 5: New Assignment

 _Bandle City…_

Team Sonic arrived to a town a few miles away from where they are after the sparring match between Sonic and Spiral. The trio walk through the crowd of the city knowing the city is crowded. They luckily found themselves a hotel that they can stay for the day and hang out. After the trio got themselves a room, they get settled and get comfortable, relax a bit.

"Oh man, this is just what I need." Spiral said laying back on a bed.

"You said it pal. After that intense fight we had, time to kick back and take it easy. You know what I'm saying?" Sonic retorted agreeing with his cousin as Sonic sat on a chair and lean back.

"You guys had gotten a lot stronger for the entire year. I did too, I can feel my magic gotten stronger and know a little more about martial arts just using my staff." Kenny commented sitting on the bed.

"After all of the traveling, we've have been training and exploring around the world. Hey Kenny, how far are we from Earthland?"

"Let me check."

Kenny take a look of his laptop to find out how far they are. Once the number of miles came up, he was shocked before telling Sonic and Spiral.

"Well…" Spiral trailed off.

"We're thousand miles away from Earthland." Kenny informed.

"Whoa! That far?!"

"Yeah."

"Looks like we all forgot about Earthland." Sonic commented.

"Guess we did cousin. But to tell you the truth, I really enjoy traveling with you."

"Yeah me too. It's been one heck of a journey." Kenny added.

"So do I. We have gone out doing bounties, helping towns, cities, killing monsters, and explore beautiful places and views." Sonic retorted.

"I do have the pictures for our journey."

"Smart thinking Kenny. We'll show this to everyone once we ever get the chance to go back home to Magnolia."

"But still, Fairy Tail is still disbanded. I haven't heard any news about Makarov or anyone for the entire year."

"They must've been busy elsewhere since everyone went to their separate ways." Spiral guessed.

"That has to be it. They had to get jobs or do whatever it takes to prove for themselves these nowadays."

"That's true. Or they might've join with a different guild if things gone so bad." Sonic added.

"Yeah. That too. Life can be hard at times."

"Definitely." Sonic and Spiral said in unison.

"So um… what's the plan. What do we do next?"

"I don't know about you guys but I'm going to find myself a bar and get a drink. You coming Sonic?" Spiral asked.

"I'll stay here for a bit before I can join you. Kenny why don't you go with him." Sonic suggested.

"Sure. I can use a good meal to eat anyway. I'm hungry."

Spiral and Kenny left out the room leaving Sonic behind. Sonic jumps on the bed and begin to take it easy.

"While they're out, I can get a nice quiet nap here and wait for them to come back." Sonic said to himself.

Sonic place his hand behind his head and closes his eyes and drift himself asleep and take a nap.

* * *

 _Local Bar…_

Kenny had ordered himself a fried fish and Spiral getting a drink sitting at an empty table.

"This fried fish is good. You sure you're not going to eat anything?" Kenny asked.

"I'm good. Maybe later, right now I'm just to kick back and relax. Sonic is back at the room taking a nap." Spiral retorted.

"How do you know that?"

"I know my cousin very well, he likes the peace and quiet and laid back."

"Oh. Right. Ahahahahaha…"

"So anyways, have you got in contact with Carla? Any contact at all?"

"No. To be honest I haven't. I do think about her sometimes but I know she's alright but inside me, I miss her very much."

"I know. I can tell just how you're talking about her by the tone of your voice. I know she misses you too. Did she knew that you left with us?"

"No I haven't. She's probably mad at me about that and I don't blame her. I didn't get to say goodbye."

"I'm sure she won't be mad at you Kenny, she loves you and you know that."

"Yeah but what if she does get mad at me when she sees me again."

"She won't, she knows that you're in good hands with me and my cousin. She'll understand. Look, I know you have doubts Kenny but don't doubt yourself. Just think positive and follow your heart. Carla loves you and she'll understand. Don't have no fear from seeing it, be there for her when you go back to her."

"You're… you're right. I know she loves me and I love her. I'm sure everything's going to be ok."

"That's the spirit. Just think positive. I'm sure Sonic would say the same thing if you guys have this conversation."

"Yeah. He would. Thanks Spiral."

"Don't mention it. Anything I can to help a friend out."

Kenny smile and takes another bite of his fish. Spiral returns the smile and takes another sip of his drink resuming to hangout and talk for a bit. Unaware, there were some guards entering the bar and lead by a woman with red streaks on her hair and wears armor. She even carries a sword onto her left hip and a dagger behind her back. She look around for someone important until she spotted her targets. The woman then walk over to a table and begin to speak these words.

"Excuse me, are you the group that I called Team Sonic?" the woman questioned.

Spiral and Kenny look over to the woman surprised that the woman knew about them. Kenny and Spiral look at each other in confusion before returning their attention back at the woman.

"Yeah. We are but the third one is back at the hotel room taking a nap. What's up?" Spiral asked.

"I am here to ask you three for assistance."

"Assistance, like a job perhaps?" Kenny inquired.

"Yes. However you can pronounce it."

"Okay… let me contact my cousin so he can meet with us." Spiral said making contact with Sonic.

* * *

 _Hotel Room…_

Sonic sleeping in peace, enjoying a nice nap while waiting for the others to comeback. Suddenly, the peaceful nap came to a short end when someone contacting him in the communicator on his right wrist. Sonic wakes up from his nap looking at his right wrist. He knows that his cousin is contacting him so Sonic sat up, stretching out his arms and answers the call.

"What's up Spiral?" Sonic asked.

" _Come to the bar, there is someone here wanted to talk to us._ " Spiral informed.

"On my way, send me your location."

"Already did."

"Got it, I'll see you there."

Sonic ends the call and start getting ready to meet with Spiral and Kenny at the local bar. Sonic uses his speed to get there in a splitting second to the local bar. Once he enters inside by opening the door, he sees Spiral and Kenny at the table along with the woman in armor and there are a few guards with her. Sonic approach to the table and takes a seat next to his cousin.

"Kenny, Spiral mind telling me what's going on?" Sonic asked.

"We're about to find out." Spiral retorted.

"Indeed. Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Fiora the Grand Duelist. I have been looking for you Team Sonic." Fiora said.

"Pleasure to meet you Fiora, as you may know, yes we are Team Sonic. I'm Kenny, this is Spiral the Hedgehog and that's Sonic the Hedgehog." Kenny introduced.

"Sonic the Hedgehog, the one who slayed Acnologia?"

"Yeah. That's me. I take it that you heard of me?" Sonic assumed.

"Yes. We've heard stories that you fought the black dragon but I've never knew the rumors were true."

"It is true. Sonic killed Acnologia." Spiral corrected.

"I see. I must thank you for slaying Acnologia. He deserve what he got for destroying our homes and killed numerous of innocent people."

"Oh my… I'm so sorry." Kenny comforted.

"Don't worry about it, that's all water under the bridge. Now let us get down to business shall we?"

"Yeah. So why did you came looking for us? How long have you been searching for us?" Sonic questioned.

"Months now. We have something to discuss with the three of you?"

"Did we did something wrong?" Kenny asked.

"No of course not. We want offer you a job that we would like to offer you three and it looks like you three can pull the job off."

"A job? Is it something serious?" Spiral asked wanting to get to the point.

"Yes. That's correct. We want you three to help us escort the shipments to Demacia."

"How does it take to get there?"

"Thirty miles from here. We do have a few men to guard the shipment but I fear that it may not be enough."

"What's the problem?" Sonic asked.

"Apparently, ever since we try to escort, delivering the shipments to Demacia to our home, we've have been ambush by a couple of pirates and take away our shipments."

"What's in the shipments?"

"Lacrima."

"Lacrima?" Sonic, Kenny, and Spiral repeated in unison while looking at each other.

"Yes. We barely have enough power left for our home and we cannot tolerate this any longer. That is why we came looking for you and ask for your help."

"Don't sweat it, we'll help." Sonic accepted showing his signature smile.

"You will?"

"Yeah. We're glad we can help anyway we can."

"That's right, it's what we do." Kenny added.

"Thank you so much. You three will be rewarded handsomely." Fiora thanked.

"No problem. Just leave it to us." Spiral retorted.

"So when do we start?" Sonic asked.

"Right now. We have the shipment ready at the train, ready to depart."

"Cool. Let's get going." Spiral said ready to roll.

"Hold on, our stuff is still at the hotel room." Sonic reminded.

"That's right."

"Fiora, if you can excuse us, mind if we get our stuff before we can leave?" Kenny asked.

"Sure. We'll meet you three at the train station." Fiora permitted.

"What about our ride? We can't just leave it here." Spiral asked.

"Don't worry about that, we do have a nice spot for your vehicle."

"I can use Chaos Control to transport our ride there." Sonic said.

"Right. Let's get our stuff and get going you guys." Kenny suggested.

"Yeah."

Team Sonic exits out the local bar and heads on back to hotel room to grab their stuff and gear before meeting with Fiora and the guards.

* * *

 _Elsewhere…_

Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, Happy, and Carla heading out to a different place, a different town to find another former Fairy Tail wizard. They then stop and take a break before heading out. While the gang taking a breather, Carla look over to Wendy as she looks up at the sky.

"What are you thinking about child?" Carla asked.

"Hmm? Oh nothing in particular, just only thinking about daddy."

"Sonic huh? I wonder how he and Kenny are doing out there?"

"Me too. Probably still traveling and running in the speed of sound. Still, I miss Sonic so much. I wonder if we'll be able to see him and Kenny again."

"I hope so too child. I miss Kenny dearly but he's in good hands with Sonic."

"Yeah."

"I know he's still out there still helping out the people out there." A voice interpreted.

Wendy and Carla look over and see Lucy joining the conversation.

"He's out there traveling and exploring the world, giving the people the inspiration and hope out there. Knowing Sonic, he loves the adventure and helping the people out there all over the world. I wish I could go with him and explore what's out there." Lucy continued.

"Yeah. Me too. Do you think he'll come back home?" Wendy asked.

"I'm sure he will. I wish we can see Sonic right now."

"So do I. It's been a year."

"It sure has been, child. Let us not focus on Sonic and Kenny right now, we must return our focus to bring Fairy Tail back." Carla reminded.

"Right."

" _Still, I wish I could see Sonic and maybe have some alone time with him._ " Lucy thought.

"About Sonic, when I see him again I'm going to have my rematch and show him ow strong I am." Natsu said with pride.

"You still want to fight Sonic?" Happy asked.

"Damn right, Happy. I want to prove to Sonic that I'm much stronger than I used to be."

"You know Sonic will beat you that easily, don't forget that he has his Hyper form."

"So what? I can still take him."

"It's your funeral."

* * *

 _Meanwhile, at a ruined town…_

 ***BGM: Megatron's Theme (Transformers 3: Dark of the Moon - Extended Soundtrack)***

There was a lot of destruction and fire in the area. It seems that it was responsible by the unknown group who had terrorized the peaceful town and now it is in ruins with no survivors left. They begin salvaging anything they could find. Then there is the five unknown characters standing as they group up with their leader who sat on the piece of rubble holding a pistol in his right hand.

"Another job taken care of, these assholes try to put up a fight but they're no match for us." The blonde spiky hair said with cockiness.

"It was easy if you ask me but other than that I need to get that out of my system. Now we can all drink to celebrate." The woman with the Mohawk retorted putting away her custom machine pistol.

"But there was a lot of explosion and it excites me to see some mayhem. Let's do that again!" the sky blue hair girl said holding up the bomb in her hands.

"Enough! We did our job and now all we can do is listen to our boss." The silver hair woman with her magic shattered sword stated.

"Thanks Riven. Mellka, Jinx, Connor, you all perform admirably and you all did a wonderful job. We got what we need so let us get out of here. Our spies has informed me that there is another shipment with Lacrima going to Demacia." The boss said.

"So what do you want us to do, Scar?" Mellka asked.

Before Scar can retort Mellka's question, a whirlwind of wind appear to meet with the others. A black spiky hair male approach to Scar to report what's going on.

"Boss, Fiora and their guards had hired help to keep us away from the shipments heading to Demacia." The black spiky hair male reported.

"Is that so? You've done well Storm, it's time to move out. Mellka, Jinx I have a job for you girls." Scar said turning his attentions to the two girls.

"What do you want us to do boss?" Mellka complied.

"I want you two to collect the shipment from those incompetent fools before reaching to Demacia. If plan A goes awry, you've gotten permission to engage some destruction in your wake."

"Roger that! I have a lot of explosives we can use. This will be an awesome heist!" Jinx said preparing for departure.

"Understood. Load up guys, we got a shipment to catch."

Mellka and Jinx prepare to leave with some vehicles fueled with lacrima. Riven approach to Scar to question him.

"Shall I go with them sir? They might need some assistance?" Riven asked.

"That won't be necessary, those two are good with any heist so they will get the job done." Scar declined.

"If you say so then I accept. Also, I've never gotten the chance to thank you for freeing me after I was exiled from my home."

"The pleasure is mine. I can tell that you have a lot of potential and you show honor and compassion, my friend."

"I would be nowhere else without you, boss. My loyalty is for you and I am forever in your debt."

"Like I said the pleasure is all mine. You're skilled with you sword."

"Thank you sir."

Mellka and Jinx finished loading up the weapons and explosions in the jeeps and they and the mercenaries take off to start their mission.


	6. Act 1 Scene 6: Train Heist

Chapter 6: Train Heist

 _Train Station, Bandle City…_

Fiora and the guards set up everything before taking off with the shipments. Sonic uses his Chaos Control to teleport their vehicle into a train cart with enough space to keep it in. Spiral checking on everything with the guards while Sonic and Kenny enter in the train ready to go.

"Looks like we got another job to do. It almost feel like accepting a job from the request board." Kenny commented.

"I know right. Man it really does bring back memories." Sonic retorted.

"You know, I really miss Fairy Tail. It still sucks that it's disbanded."

"Me too but somehow, I get this strange hunch that it may comeback one day."

"You really think Fairy Tail will come back?"

"Yeah. Never lose hope, like I said it's just a hunch."

"Perhaps…"

Spiral join with Sonic and Kenny in the train.

"Looks like everything is all set and ready to go." Spiral informed.

"Good. Let's get this party started." Sonic said.

Fiora enter the train and approach to Team Sonic.

"We're about to take off, is there anything you guys need to do before we depart?" Fiora asked.

"Nope. We got snacks and stuff that keep us occupied so we're ready to go." Sonic answered truthfully.

"Fair enough. Let's go men, time is wasting!"

"Yes ma'am!" the guards saluted.

And so the train then takes off to a new location down at the city of Demacia.

* * *

 _The Railroads…_

The train had taken off and has been minutes later during the ride to Demacia. The guards were just socializing, Spiral taking a nap to kill off some time, Fiora sharpening her weapons and Sonic and Kenny looking out at the window during the ride.

"So how long will it take to reach Demacia?" Sonic asked.

"I don't know, miles away from here." Kenny responded.

"Right. Looks like we can get to enjoy the ride. Makes me wonder, what's it like at Demacia?"

"From what I hear it's a beautiful place. Too bad that it's losing a lot of power because of the pirates that kept stealing their shipments."

"Well it won't happen again, not this time when we're around."

"I hope so. From what Fiora told us, these guys seem to be pretty good with their train heists."

"Sounds like we need to watch out for anything. Spiral set up a lot of defenses, traps so that they won't get away with the shipment."

"That's good. That was it can buy us enough time to hold off those pirates."

"Yeah. Anyways, want to place a game?"

"Sure. Is checkers ok with you?"

"Yeah."

* * *

 _Meanwhile, miles away from the train…_

Mellka, Jinx, and the rest of the mercenaries wait for the train to arrive. They had plotted their move to ambush the train and take the shipments. Jinx tinkering with her mini machine gun while Mellka sat in the jeep looking out for the train.

"I'm bored. When are we going to kick some ass?" Jinx whined.

"Don't worry Jinx, the train should be here in five minutes. Once they pass by us, that is our move to move on. Do you have the chargers set up?" Mellk asked.

"You know it. I can't wait to create some anarchy then get my reward by Scar."

"You really like Scar giving you what you need don't ya?"

"Yeah. I did blow him three times and had a little fun with the boss once but I can't help it. He's so dreamy and he's dangerous."

"Don't forget powerful. Damn it! What am I saying?! But yeah he's powerful, I did see him use his powers before that destroy multiple jackasses. Try not to get in his bad side, he can be very angry."

"I know that! You seem to know a little more about Scar. Care to tell me?"

"Well… what I can tell you that he once found me when I was in a tough situation that day…"

* * *

 _Flashback…_

 _Mellka getting jumped by the vicious gang as she try to use her power to overwhelm them but gets socked by the face that knock her back down to the ground._

" _You motherfuckers! You think you can beat me up?!" Mellka shouted._

" _You got nowhere else to go or anyone to help you. You people abandoned you and now you're all alone. You don't have any friends and you think you can steal from me and try getting away from it? I don't think so. Matter of fact, hold her down boys. I think I should teach this so called mercenary a lesson for trying to fuck with me." The leader commanded._

 _The gang hold Mellka down on her back as she try to get them off of her. The leader with that evil smirk on his face getting on top of her and pushed his lips against hers sharing an aggressive kiss before pulling away. Mellka spit on the leaders face causing him to smirk furthermore._

" _So feisty. I like that. That makes it very hot. You're going to be my bitch." The leader stated._

" _Get the fuck off me you motherfucker!" Mellka demanded._

 _The leader smacked Mellka right in the face to shut her up. He then proceed to have his fun with the mercenary to punish her like how he wanted. Just when the leader could continue on any further when suddenly, a gun shot was heard and it appear that a gang member got shot in the heart and collapse down to the ground. The crew and the leader look on and see the mysterious figure wearing the hood and his face is cover with black mouth mask covering his mouth and neck and wearing black goggles with blue lenses._

 _He pointed out his pistol at the gang member and shot him in the head delivering a headshot. The crew then take out their weapons and shot at the mysterious enemy but the suspect uses his reflexes to dodge away the bullets. He quickly disarm their weapons and kick on of them in the face knocking a feet away from him. Two of them charge up at the masked suspect but he takes out his sword and kill them using his fighting style and slice one of their heads off and kicks it away and hits the ground causing the blood to splatter out from the neck._

 _One of them take out a knife to attack but the masked attacker slices the hand off and flash kicks him up in the air and slice him in half. Three more of the crew was just about jump the enemy but the masked attacker channels his power with dark green aura around his right hand and swing his hand shooting a wave of dark green energy like sword and killing them by slicing their heads off all at once creating more bloodshed. This surprised the leader and Mellka to see his unknown power._

 _The leader watched with a horrified look on his face. He gets off of Mellka and scooted away as the masked assassin slowly approach to the leader._

" _Come on please, please spare my life. I'll give you anything you want. You want money, weapons, lacrima?" the leader pleaded._

 _The masked assassin didn't response but remain silent. He then takes out his pistol and start to shot the leader by the head and deliver numerous shots, killing the leader instantly with Mellka watching on with awe._

" _Take that motherfucker!" Mellka scoffed._

 _The masked assassin look over his shoulder causing Mellka to jump. He turn around and approach to the mercenary as she was ready to fight. What caught Mellka off guard is when the masked assassin extend his hand to help her up._

" _What…" Mellka trailed off._

" _You're name is Mellka right?" the assassin asked._

" _Yeah that's me. You heard of me?"_

" _Yes. In fact I heard you kill your targets and you're a mercenary for money. My name is Scar and I want you to join my army of mercenaries."_

 _Mellka in shocked by this offer. Never in her life being asked to join an army or any crew. Seeing how dangerous this Scar person is, she can tell that Scar is powerful and dangerous just by looking at him. With a grin form on her face, she accept the offer and accept Scar's hand and he help her up to her feet._

" _Thanks for saving my ass back there. I never thought that anyone would help me out knowing I'm a mercenary." Mellka thanked._

" _Don't mention it. I've been looking for you and you'd been the perfect addition of my army. One of my main top mercenaries." Scar responded._

" _So what's this army called since now I'm a member?"_

" _ **The Legion**_ _."_

" _Legion huh? I like it. It sounds badass."_

" _Why thank you, now come along, let's get you settled in and join with my army. You'll fit right in."_

" _Looking forward to it, also do you guys drink too?"_

" _Of course. You can do whatever the hell you want but I'm the leader so you will follow my orders while we're out doing something or going out on mission. Is that a deal?"_

" _Sounds good to me. As long I get to fuck somebody up, blow some shit up I don't need to worry about a thing."_

" _Excellent."_

 _Mellka's POV_ _ **: And so, I joined with Scar and follow him wherever he goes. I enjoy doing what I do best, killing my targets and drink however I want. He even made me second in command and gave me a nice reward and with that, we even slept together once.**_

 _Normal POV:_

 _We see Mellka with no clothes was on top of Scar as she rode on the leader of the Legion moaning crazily as she bounces on Scar hard and fast moaning with pure ecstasy along with the intimacy in her voice._

" _Yes! YES! Fuck me, give it to me Scar. Punish me!" Mellka moaned._

* * *

 _Flashback Ended…_

"And so that's how I met Scar." Mellka finished.

"Awesome story. You think he'll let you fuck him again?" Jinx asked.

"That was only a onetime thing so I don't think so. I just want to keep it as the way it is, just being friends and taking orders from him. Nothing more."

"Fair enough. Still, I'm going to have some fun once we complete our mission."

"Just make sure the explosives are strong enough for this heist. From what Storm told me, the train carts are tougher than we remember."

"Don't worry, they'll work. If that doesn't do anything then I got this."

Jinx takes out her rocket launcher shape like a shark.

"This baby got the juice to break that train cart and get the shipment." Jinx continued.

"Fair enough. We can cause some exciting explosion to make things more awesome." Mellka smiled.

"I know right. That's why I can't wait to get started."

A second after, the duo then see the train passing by knowing it had just arrive to their destination.

"Here's the train and there's no one here witnessing what's about to go down." Mellka pointed.

"Finally! I was still bored just sitting around but your story really help kill some time off Mellka." Jinx complimented.

"Thanks. Now let get ready to move gang!"

With that, Mellka, Jinx and the rest of the Legion load up and takes off with their vehicles and head straight to the train to begin their heist.

* * *

 _The Train…_

Sonic and Kenny play a game of checkers as Kenny won the game and outsmarted the blur. Sonic admitting defeat and the two decide to play again. Spiral just woken up from his nap and stretch out his arms yawning to get the sleepiness out of him. He look over to Sonic and Kenny seeing them playing a game of checkers.

"You guys playing checkers?" Spiral asked.

"Yeah. We got nothing to do so might as well play a game to kill off some time." Sonic answered.

"Yeah. Just to get out of boredom." Kenny added.

"I can see that. Mind if I play?"

"Sure. You want to play against Kenny?" Sonic asked.

"Sure."

Sonic let Spiral play against Kenny while he watches the two play. Before they could start the game, Sonic's Chaos Sense soon went off alerting him danger. Kenny notices this and asks Sonic:

"What's wrong?" Kenny asked.

"My Chaos Sense went off, I sense some danger coming." Sonic retorted.

"What kind of danger?"

"I think Sonic meant that danger. Look out the window." Spiral pointed.

Sonic and Kenny look at each other in confusion before they could look out the window. When they can see what's going on, they see some moving vehicles coming towards the train.

"Could that be the pirates?" Kenny asked.

"It has to be, who else would come all this way to get the shipments." Spiral retorted.

"We got to warn Fiora about this right away."

"Yeah." Sonic nodded.

"There's no need." A voiced intervened.

Team Sonic look over to Fiora readying her weapons.

"I've seen the vehicles and it has to be them. Men, ready for defenses! Battle stations!" Fiora commanded.

"Yes ma'am!" the guards complied.

"Looks like all of waiting for some action is over." Spiral said cracking his fists.

"You know it, I've been itching for some fighting." Sonic retorted.

"You're one to talk."

 ***BGM: Shredder Escape (TMNT: Out of the Shadows Soundtrack)***

The moving vehicles move in and planted charges onto the train cart per Mellka's orders. Jinx with the detonator and press the button causing them to explode creating a hole to the train cart.

"They're after the shipment. Men, do whatever it takes to get them off of the shipments!" Fiora commanded.

The guards see the mercenaries coming in the train and attack them. More of them coming from a different train cart where Sonic, Kenny, Spiral, and Fiora are. Fiora draws out her sword and takes them down with her swordsmanship skills. She eve delivers a kick that send the mercenary out of the train cart and hits the ground.

Sonic, Kenny, and Spiral join in the fight and taking them down to defend the shipments. Sonic uses his spin dash to knock them away with one strike and Spiral uses his Wind Dragon Slayer magic to blow them out of the train. Some of them even appear to be on top as more of them arrive and join in the heist. Kenny activate his angel wings and flew up top of the train and uses his full body transformation and takes out his staff and knocks them away using the skills that Sonic taught him.

Kenny places a device onto one of the mercenaries and activates it to take them away to the skies and shoots out ropes and pulling more of the mercenaries off the train. Kenny wave goodbye knowing his gadgets work.

"I'm a genius." Kenny commented.

The exceed join back with the team and Fiora as she kill one of the mercenaries who holding a gun so she tosses a knive at him right to the head and kicks him off the train. Suddenly, a vehicle pulled up and the mercenary readed the turret and begin to fire.

"Get down!" Sonic shouted.

Team Sonic and Fiora duck down, getting to cover to dodge away the bullets fired from the turret.

"How do we take that turret down?" Spiral asked.

"I can magic hack the turret causing it to stop firing." Kenny said.

"Can you really do that?" Fiora asked.

"Of course I can. It'll take me a few seconds."

"Go for it Kenny." Sonic ordered.

"I'm on it."

Kenny pulls out his computer from his back pack and start hacking the turret. Sonic curls himself into a ball to charge up his lightspeed attack. Kenny took a few seconds to hack the turret then Sonic made his move and attack the mercenary in the turret that destroy the jeep and it drove away as it flip itself down to the ground. Sonic grab on the ledge of the train and lifts himself up in the air and homing attacks three more mercenaries with his lightspeed attack. Sonic on the ground before returning back to join with the others inside the train.

Mellka and Jinx sees their men getting beat because of the new hired guns that Fiora and the guards hired.

"These guys sure are being the pain my ass." Mellka growled.

"Do you want me to take them all out with my rocket launcher?" Jinx asked aiming her weapon at the train.

"No. We can't destroy the shipments. We need the lacrima."

"Right. Sorry so what's the plan now?"

"Time to send in more troops."

Mellka commanded the mercenaries to head on over to the train with reinforcements.

Spiral knee kicks one of them and elbows them to the ground. Sonic fly kicks the mercenary off the train and Kenny tosses a device and electrocutes multiple hostiles. Fiora sees her guards getting pounded by more mercenaries.

"I must go and help my men, can you hold off this position and not let them get to the shipments?" Fiora asked.

"Yeah. You can count on us." Sonic answered with a smile.

"Thank you."

Fiora rushed ahead and go help the guards. Kenny looks out the window and sees more vehicles coming in.

"Guys… there's more of them coming." Kenny informed.

"This just keeps getting better by the second." Sonic commented.

"I got this. Let me show you how a former soldier from Spec Ops how to handle these guys." Spiral said.

"Be my guess, cousin."

Spiral chuckled and went over to Sonic and grabs his extreme gear off of his back and place it on his back. He then opens the door and sees a few vehicles coming in. Spiral then jumps off the train, rolls over then uses his dragon slayer magic.

" **Wind Dragon Boost!** " Spiral shouted.

Spiral dash off with wind blowing from his hands launching himself in mid-air and heads over to two magic bikes and clothesline two guys in black.

"Oh yeah!" Spiral shouted smiling.

After landing two clotheslines, he lands on the ground and leaps off and uses **Wind Dragon Wing Attack** as he spin around and destroy two trucks with ease then Spiral air dashes to an incoming truck and knocks the guy off the roof. The attacker looks at the hedgehog as Spiral rips off the door.

"That's what I do." Spiral said.

Spiral punch the driver and pulls him out of the vehicle.

"That's what you do!" Spiral again said.

Spiral enters in the vehicle and pulls out a magic bomb from his pocket and detonates it.

"Hold this for me will ya?" Spiral requested.

Spiral takes out the extreme gear, activates it into a board and hops on it and takes off. The attacker drops the bomb and jumps out the vehicle screaming in the background as the others jump out the vehicle and the vehicle exploded all because of the bomb. Spiral heads on back to the train and hops off the board before reverting it back to its oval shape.

Sonic and Kenny look over to Spiral.

"Anything else I can do for you guys?" Spiral asked with his signature smile.

Spiral hands Sonic his extreme gear.

"That was awesome Spiral." Kenny complimented.

"Thanks Kenny, glad you enjoyed the show." Spiral retorted.

Mellka and Jinx were in shock to see most of their men getting taken down with ease.

"Who the hell are these guys?!" Mellka pondered.

"They sure do mean business. I hate it when a plan goes wrong!" Jinx complained.

"We're not giving up just yet. We got weapons and we can use them. Guys, the gloves are off. Fire the turrets, anything to blow those fuckers out of here!"

The Legion mercenaries complied and use their weapons and start firing at the train. Team Sonic got down, getting to cover as the magic bullets kill multiple guards.

"Oh now they're firing their weapons from their vehicles." Spiral commented.

"The guys aren't giving up that easily. They're persistent I can give them that." Sonic said.

"I can't hack all of the turrets." Kenny retorted.

"Then it's time we bring out the big guns. Spiral, you know what to do."

"Yeah. Right back at ya cousin." Spiral smirked.

"Wait. Are you guys going to use your "secret weapon"?" Kenny questioned.

"Nope. Even better."

 ***BGM: Blue Stahli – Shoot Em Up***

Spiral teleport out of sight using his **Wind Dragon Teleportation**. Unaware what's about to happen, a vehicle barge out of the different train cart and it hits the nearby vehicle causing it to roll out of the way and out of sight. There is Spiral in the Sandshark doing a powerslide and joins in the fight. The wind dragon slayer begin firing the weapon to kill of the mercenaries in the vehicle and causing the jeep to explode. Spiral then shoots down another jeep and speeds up and crashing through the vehicle with full force using nitros and rams into a nearby vehicle to his right causing the jeep to lose control and flip over and crash to another vehicle.

"That's how we do it when I was in Spec Ops!" Spiral shouted with pride.

Mellk and Jinx look over, sees the Sandshark taking down a few vehicles and killing the Legion Mercenaries.

"What the fuck! They have their vehicle now?" Mellka said with a surprised look.

"This is getting more exciting! Let's bring in the chaos." Jinx commented.

"Alright. I'm getting sick of these guys. Time to go Plan B. Jinx, use your rocket launcher. Kill that son of bitch!"

"You got it, boss."

Jinx readied Fishbones at Sandshark.

"Bye-bye!" Jinx shouted.

Jinx fires her rocket launcher at Spiral. Spiral sees it coming on the radar and turn to dodge the rocket launcher as it went straight to the jeep behind Spiral and impacts it causing an explosion that kill some of their mercenaries. Spiral look over to the jeep and sees the unknown sky blue hair girl readied another shot so he speeds up and shoot the jeep with a few bullets. One of the mercenaries got killed and Mellka sees this.

"Damn it. Get that scumbag off of out tail Jinx." Mellka commanded.

"I'm working on it." Jinx responded.

Jinx load up another rocket and aims her rocket launcher at Spiral. She then let out a laugh like a maniac and shoots another rocket at Spiral but the wind dragon slayer then again dodges it and turning to the other side. He couldn't get another shot as he kept dodging the rockets from the rocket launcher.

Sonic launches up in the air breaking through the roof and dive kicks the mercenary and deliver a punch to another mercenary and shoots the blue wind to blow off a few mercenaries off the train using his Sonic Wind. A second after, Sonic then gets contacted by Spiral.

"Spiral how are you doing at your end?" Sonic asked.

"Great but I'm in a little trouble. It appears that someone is trying to kill me with a rocket launcher. I can use a hand here." Spiral contacted.

"Understood. It's time we end this right now. This is getting out of control."

"Agreed. I don't suppose you have any ideas?"

"As matter of fact I do. I wanted to use a new move that I learn during my training session."

Sonic ended the call. Kenny stop a few mercenaries and join with Sonic.

"We got to put an end to this right now Sonic." Kenny suggested.

"I know and I have an idea. How long can you hold off your full body transformation?" Sonic questioned.

"About three more minutes. Why?"

"Can you hold off the mercenaries a little longer while I put my new technique to a test?"

"Sure thing. Also, I hate to say this but please make it quick, we got more hostiles coming in."

"Will do."

Sonic looks over sees Spiral doing his best to dodge away the rockets from the rocket launcher. Sonic then launches up in the air and channels his blue wind into his right hand ready to put his new ability into action.

"Spiral, get out of the way!" Sonic shouted.

"Got it." Spiral nodded.

Spiral turn the sandshark away to get out of dodge. Mellka and Jinx wondered what's going on but turn around until they find their answer.

" **Sonic Geyser!** " Sonic shouted.

Sonic slam his right fist down to the ground and creates a massive shockwave of blue wind from underground and pushing away the remaining jeeps including Mellka and Jinx's jeep out of sight surprising the Legion Mercenaries. Sonic stood up on his feet brushing himself off. Mellka and Jinx gets off the damaged jeep and look over to the attacker. Mellka's eyes went wide of shock to spot a blue hedgehog with a stern look on his face. It felt like she seen a ghost until Jinx even saw the blue hedgehog, her jaw drop.

"It… can't be…" Mellka trailed off.

Spiral arrive and picks Sonic up. Turns out, there is another blue hedgehog but he has white streaks on his quills. Sonic hops in the Sandshark and takes off heading back to meet with the others.

"Was that… another hedgehog?" Jinx pointed out.

"If I'm drunk and seeing things that aren't real then my question is yeah. I can't believe my own eyes." Mellka responded.

"That's impossible, I that the boss was the only one."

"We have a lot of explaining to do once we get back. He's going to be super pissed."

"Allow me to calm him down, I know what to do."

"I hope this works otherwise he's going to kill us. Let's head on back."

Jinx nodded and she and Mellka with the rest of the remaining Legion Mercenaries to head on back to fill their boss in about everything what happened.

* * *

 _The Train…_

Sonic uses Chaos Control to teleport the Vehicle back to the train cart and he and Spiral meet up with the others knowing the stop the mercenaries from taking the shipment.

"Is everyone ok?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah. We're fine, just finishing up the intruders." Kenny informed back to his normal form.

"That's good to know. They sure wreck up the train." Spiral commented.

"Indeed but we stopped them from stealing the lacrima. I can't thank you enough for all of your help Team Sonic." Fiora thanked.

"No problem. Glad we can help." Sonic responded.

"I may have lost few of my men but we pull up all the stops to those mercenaries and for that I am grateful for your help. Get some rest, we'll be arriving to Demacia in twenty minutes."

"Sure thing. I can sure get some relief."

"Me too."

Sonic and Spiral went on to take it easy to enjoy the ride. Kenny on the other hand spotted something in secret. The exceed head over to another train cart and picks up the symbol that the mercenaries left behind. The symbol is a tribal design with the color black and grey.

" _That symbol… I've seen it from somewhere._ " Kenny thought.


	7. Act 1 Scene 7: Shocking News

Chapter 7: Shocking News

 _Legion Hideout…_

Mellka and Jinx return back the Legion along with the remainder of the mercenaries after being defeated by the hands of Team Sonic and Fiora with the guards. Mellk and Jinx couldn't over the fact that they spotted two hedgehogs and it surprised them to see them in person. None of them spoke or do anything about it but kept their thoughts about them. With Mellka, she try to get over it pretending that it isn't real but to her very own eyes, she knew what she saw and what she saw was the truth and she can't lie to herself.

Jinx on the other hand couldn't believe it herself. It felt like she saw something from the blast from the past. It felt like a friend she knew for a long time turn against you but to Jinx it felt like she saw a ghost. Arriving to the hideout, the mercenaries get settled in and try to heal up their wounds while Mellka and Jinx make their way over to their boss.

"What do you think the boss will say?" Jinx asked whispering to Mellka.

"Beats me. Knowing how angry Scar is going to say, he'll be cursing out like a motherfucker."

"Can't say I blame him. He will have every right to be that upset."

"Yeah."

Mellka and Jinx enter in the room with Riven, Storm, Connor, and their leader Scar waiting for their arrival to report.

"About time you guys arrive, how did it go? Did you guys get the shipment?" Scar questioned looking directly at them through his goggles.

Mellka and Jinx look at each other for a moment before turning their eyes to Scar. Both of them remain silent as none of them bother to speak. This cause Scar to be curious of their actions.

"Well…" Scar continued.

"Sir, I hate to tell you this…" Mellka trailed off.

"What is it? Spill it."

"We didn't get the shipments."

Scar shocked to hear this and slam his fist onto the chair causing everyone to jump.

"You what?" Scar lectured.

"We didn't get the shipments. We were defeated." Mellka repeated.

"You failed to get the lacrima?"

"Yes sir, I'm sorry for failing you."

Scar raise up from his chair and slowly storm over to Mellka and look at her right in her eyes.

"You're sorry?" Scar repeated.

"Yes, sir." Mellka answered.

"YOU'RE SORRY! How dare you failed me to get the lacrima Mellka? You the best that always get the job done and yet this is your first time to fail me like this!"

"I know sir and I'm sorry. I will do whatever it takes to make it up to you."

Scar gritted his teeth under his mouth mask and went on to slap Mellka across her face causing the female mercenary to collapse down to the ground. Mellka rub her right cheek staring at the Legion leader.

"I hope you will otherwise I will punish you for failing me!" Scar warned.

"Of course sir, I won't fail you again." Mellka retorted with little fear in her voice.

"Boss, if you would've let me go with them we would have the shipments right now." Riven interpreted stepping in.

"You dare to lecture me Riven?!" Scar questioned.

Riven taken a step back, remain quiet and shook her head giving Scar her answer.

"No, sir. I apologize." Riven apologized.

"Calm down boss, I have an idea. How about I help you relax by keeping you company. Why not let me entertain you." Jinx suggesting caressing Scar's chest.

"I don't give a damn about some entertainment." Scar refused.

The boss smacks Jinx in the face causing her to fall down to the ground next to Mellka.

"Ow. That hurt." Jinx whined rubbing her face.

"Now I want to know, what happen out there. How did you not get the shipment Mellka?" Scar questioned.

"Fiora's hired guns had fought us with ease without having any trouble at all. It's like we met our match." Mellka reported.

"Not just that, they even have their own vehicle and shooting out guns, knocking away half of our mercenary soldiers and fucking shit up. Even one of them use their powers to overpower us." Jinx added.

"Are you serious?" Connor asked.

"It's true. Ask the others, they'll tell you and one of them had some kind of wind magic that took out three jeeps."

"A wind magic user huh? Seems like an interesting foe that I would like to face." Storm said wondering who would be this person possessing wind magic.

"Is that all or is there more?" Scar asked.

"Yes. Before we could leave after they defeat us, one of them possess some unique power and knock almost all of the jeeps including me and Jinx's. We found out who this person is and we don't even know his name yet." Mellka answered.

"What does he look like that intervene my plans?"

"The scumbag who is blue and he's a hedgehog."

Scar jumped in absolute shock. This shocks everyone to see their boss surprised by Mellka's answer. He look over to the mercenary and look into her eyes as Mellka had picked herself up from the ground.

"That's impossible. What do you mean there's a blue hedgehog?" Scar asked.

"No. It's real. It's damn real, sir. Me and Jinx saw him with our very own eyes. He even has some unknown power that we haven't seen before like what our men told us what they saw."

"Also, there is another blue hedgehog but he had white streaks onto his hair or whatever it is called." Jinx added.

"Two hedgehogs?" Scar inquired.

"Yes, sir. There are two hedgehogs that stop our heist." Mellka answered correctly.

"That can't be true. Are you two lying to me about this?"

"No sir, we're telling you the true."

"If you don't believe us then I have a picture to show you." Jinx said pulling out the picture.

"Wait you took a picture of them?"

"Yeah. In case the boss doesn't believe us, at least we can do is show some evidence otherwise he'll punish us."

"Good point."

"Let me see that!" Scar demanded.

Scar snatches the picture off of Jinx's hand and look at the picture carefully. Scar's eyes bulge wide in his goggles when he sees the picture of Sonic the Hedgehog with Spiral the Hedgehog in the Sandshark. Scar couldn't believe his eyes what he sees in the picture. What Mellka and Jinx told him are truth and the proof shows what they describe them.

" _So it's true… there are two hedgehogs. So Sonic is really here in this world after all along with Spiral._ " Scar thought.

"Something wrong, sir?" Riven asked.

"No. Just surprised is all. So what you're saying is true." Scar responded.

"Yeah. Me and Jinx saw them in our own eyes. They're real."

"Boss, from your shocking expression. Do you happen to know who they are?" Connor asked.

"As matter of fact I do. I know them very well."

"Care to tell us who they are?" Storm asked.

"They're names is Sonic the Hedgehog and Spiral the Hedgehog."

"Sonic and Spiral? That's their names?" Jinx asked.

"Yes. Storm, Riven…"

"Yes boss?" Riven complied.

"I want the two of you to find out what you can about Sonic and Spiral. I want to know everything about Sonic and Spiral."

"Understood."

"Before we could get to work, how do you know them boss?" Storm questioned.

Scar looking around as everyone has questionable looks on their faces. Scar answers with his actions by taking his goggles off and his mouth mask to unveil his identity. Everyone's eyes widened when they see a blue hedgehog with grey streaks on his quills and has icy blue eyes.

"Because, they are something I know very well from my past." Scar answered.


	8. Act 1 Scene 8: Demacia

Chapter 8: Demacia

 _Demacia Train Station, Demacia…_

The train had finally arrived to Demacia. Team Sonic got the chance to check out the city. It was beautiful and big and there are a lot of people there also there are a lot of guards who are guarding the great beautiful city.

"Whoa. Is this Demacia?" Spiral asked.

"Yeah. This has to be it, we did sign up to help escort the lacrima for the city." Sonic retorted.

"Indeed. Now we have enough power to survive for a long while all thanks to you. We couldn't be more grateful for helping us." Fiora said.

"Hey it's no big deal. So were those the pirates that you mentioned to us before?"

"Yes. They haunt break in and steal the lacrima before we can make it to Demacia to bring the lacrima. Lucky for us, we heard you three was in town and we know we have to ask you for your help."

"It's all in the day's work." Kenny responded hoping onto Sonic's shoulder.

"Yeah. Glad we can help. So um… how long de we depart from the train." Sonic questioned.

"In two minutes." Fiora answered with a smile.

"That's good enough for me. We're going to gather our stuff."

Sonic and Kenny return with Spiral and grab their belongings before the train stop and reach to the destination in the train station. They helped Fiora and the guards bringing the shipments of lacrima out of the train and there is the people cheering for their success and applauding them for their safe return with the lacrima. There is a brown hair male with armor wielding a big sword waiting for their arrival.

"Fiora, glad you can make it back alive. Oh and who are these three with you?" the male asked.

"Hello Garen, these three are Team Sonic. They helped us escort the lacrima back here to Demacia from those pirates that has been a thorn of our side for far too long." Fiora explained.

"Team Sonic? You mean…"

"Yeah. That's us. I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog. This is my partner Kenneth but Kenny for short and this here is my cousin Spiral the Hedgehog." Sonic introduced.

"Sonic the Hedgehog, the hedgehog who slayed Acnologia?"

"Yeah. That's me, I take it that you've heard of me?"

"Of course. It is a great honor to meet with the hero who defeated Acnologia. Welcome to Demacia."

"Thanks. Pleasure to meet you um…"

"Garen. My name is Garen and I am the Might of Demacia."

"So you're a strong warrior?" Spiral asked crossing his arms.

"Yes. I stand and protect Demacia and the people with my life."

"Sounds powerful don't ya think?" Kenny asked.

"Yeah. That sounds bad ass if you ask me." Spiral agreed.

"You three had a long journey for helping escorting the lacrima. Please feel free to roam around and make yourselves at home in Demacia. We will reward you for your help and kindness." Fiora offered.

"Oh thank goodness, I could a moment to relax." Sonic said in relief.

"Me too. I'm pooped." Kenny agreed.

"Let's find ourselves a hotel we can crash in." Spiral suggested earning nods from Sonic and Kenny.

"We're heading back to the castle, you three are welcome to stay?" Fiora once again offered.

"Nah. A hotel sounds nice." Sonic politely declined.

"Very well then, we will meet you at the hotel to give you your reward."

"Good. Then it's settled, come on boys let's go relax."

Team Sonic gather their stuff and exits out of the train station and find themselves a hotel to crash for the day.

* * *

 _Undisclosed Hotel, Demacia…_

The trio got themselves a room for the day and pick up where they left off and that is to get some relaxation. Sonic leaning against the rail at the balcony looking out the view of the city and Kenny joined with the true blue while Spiral doing some pushups inside the room, getting his exercise going on. Kenny had got himself and Sonic a bottle of water and they have a little toast and drink the bottles while looking out the view.

"This is one killer view." Sonic commented.

"You're telling me. This city is really beautiful. I've never been here before." Kenny retorted.

"Me neither buddy. Enjoying the journey so far?"

"With you yeah it's awesome. For the past year it's been one heck of a ride."

"Definitely pal, I've never had fun like this for a while now and exploring these new places and areas has been a big experience."

"Yeah. It sure has. I've did took a few pictures and just took a picture of this beautiful view."

"Cool. We put can that in our adventure albums. You did got the picture of the wyvern that we took down right?"

"Yeah. The three of us took the picture together to remember by."

"Right. Now to figure out where we could go next."

"I do have a map, perhaps it could help us where we should go next."

"Good idea. I'm sure there are still some more places to check out and explore."

"I'm quite certain there is."

"I've been meaning to as Kenny."

"What's up?"

"How did you manage to get really good of drawing, I did checkout your sketches from your sketchbooks and you're really talented."

"Really? Thanks. I sometimes feel like if I don't want to read or do anything, I spent my time drawing and that's how I get into the tattoo business back at the Dark Realm tattooing the scumbags that I didn't like and how they treated me."

"You don't say. I did check out a picture you draw of yourself and Carla. Is it a working progress still?"

"Yeah. I'm working on it but overall I'll get it done in no time."

"Cool. I wonder how everyone else is doing right now."

"Probably doing some crazy stuff or moved on. Have you ever why Makarov disbanded Fairy Tail?"

"No. I don't know why but I think because after what transpired from fighting Tartaros and fighting the Hedgehogs of Darkness, he didn't want anyone to go through that ever again. I don't blame him though, dealing with the Hedgehogs of Darkness was a pain in the ass but that nightmare had been shifted. Moving on to new beginnings but I know that one day Fairy Tail will be back."

"How can you be sure?"

"You can call it a hunch besides its Fairy Tail after all. We don't give up and we keep moving forward to the future."

"Yeah… I think you're right. I wonder what's out there for us. I'm sure it will be something good."

"I hope so buddy, I hope so…"

Kenny smiled at the hedgehog and both look at the view enjoying the silence and the view so far.

* * *

 _Elsewhere…_

Riven and Storm were given an assignment to find out more about Sonic the Hedgehog by Scar. The two travel at a different city hoping to collect some information about the blue blur but come up empty handed. There was no information about Sonic that they were looking for and it irritates Storm.

"Damn it! These ingrates don't know anything about Sonic. Time to go to Plan B and interrogate them to tell me." Storm threatened.

"No! We avoid being caught and we must draw any attention. We cannot let them know about us." Riven warned.

"Argh! It's frustrating. Why can't we just beat people up for information?"

"Because the boss says otherwise. We will find some answers but we don't spread any blood shed or else they'll be coming after us."

"Yeah whatever. You seems to be very loyal to the boss ever since you got recruited to join the Legion."

"Yes I am. I owe him my life and my place is with the Legion. I am an exile from my home and I don't have anywhere else to go and the Legion is my home now."

"Jeez. Never knew you could feel that way."

"Yes. You may call it that but he saved me once."

"Now I'm curious, I like to know how he found you."

"It was back when I was at the stadium fighting for my life…"

* * *

 _Riven's Flashback…_

 _Riven silver hand woman with her sword fighting off multiple opponent with her sword. She rolls out the way and swing her sword and kill the other gladiators. There was one big buff gladiator with two axes and slam them down at Riven but she gets out of dodge and launches up in the air and stabs her sword on his back then launches up in the air and slices his head open and splatter blood from the neck to the ground. Riven block a nearby attack then parries it with her sword swinging it upward then swing her sword down and slices him in half. Riven with that stern look, she look over and see two more gladiators charging at her so Riven dash on and fought them head on._

 _In the crowds, someone watching closely in a black cloak with amusement. It look like the mysterious person enjoys the match and liking Riven as she continue to fight for her life. Riven show no fear, no hesitating or fidgeting, she is brave and courageous warrior and will do anything to survive and continue to fight for her life. Riven defeated two more gladiators then all of sudden, there was a tail swinging at Riven and smacks her. It send Riven over to the wall, crashing against it then hits the ground with a loud thud._

 _Riven picks up the sword and sees a giant behemoth slowly approaching to the exile._

" _Damn it! Now they're pissing me off." Riven thought._

 _The behemoth blasts flames from its mouth to Riven. She dodges it and gets out of dodge, taking off to figure out a new strategy to defeat this behemoth. She dodges away the behemoth as it tries to attack Riven put her sword into good use knowing she had enough of this and wants to finish it quickly. The behemoth roared and charge at Riven and suddenly, Riven begin to use her sword's magic and uses a Ki Burst that burst her runic sword, shocking the behemoth a few short seconds then dash towards the behemoth and bashes him with her elbow with brute force. The bash sent the behemoth flying and rolling backwards a feet away from Riven. Riven launches up in the air, readied her sword beginning to charge it up then shouted these two words to finish the behemoth off._

" _ **Wind Slash!**_ _" Riven shouted._

 _Riven shot a green shockwave of energy at the behemoth in a vertical angle, phasing through him and slicing him in half that killed the beast. The crowd was shocked to see Riven's power and it impressed the mysterious figure even more. Suddenly, the crowd cheered for the warrior and Riven heads back inside carrying her sword._

 _Riven walking through the hallways until the guards surrounded her and beat her merciless right after they take away her sword. The guards then take her to the torture chambers to punish her for using her magic. The owner enters inside the room with a knife in hand ready to execute the exile._

" _You cost me a lot of money and now you're going to pay up for everything you bitch! I'm going to enjoy skinning you alive." The owner threatened._

 _Riven answers by spitting him on the face that got him very pissed off. The owner was just about to finish the exile off until suddenly, someone burst in and attack the guards, killing them with speed and strength. The owner turn around, shocked that someone would beat his best guards he can handle. The mysterious figure turn his attention to the owner and slowly approach him as he readied his name._

" _Stay back or… or this bitch gets it!" the owner warned._

 _The mysterious uses his speed and approach him closely looking into his eyes face to face._

" _You'll do what? Kill her, my friend it's little late for that." The figure retorted._

 _The mysterious figure then grabs him by the neck and chokes him and second after snapping his neck and tosses his lifeless body to the wall, crashing it then hits the ground. Riven look at the masked figure wondering who he is and why he saved her. He then free her and helps her up._

" _Thank you. Why did you save me? You could just left me to die." Riven thanked._

" _I came to recruit you to join my army." The figure answered truthfully._

" _What… me?"_

" _Yes. I heard a lot about you Riven the Exile. You wonder around searching for something or searching for a home as the people rejected you for who you are. I can help you and I can give you a home. You'll fit perfectly to my team of elites and I can use someone like you."_

" _Y-You can do that for me?"_

" _Yes. You have a lot of potential Riven and you don't deserve to die. There is still more you can do and I am going to change the world one day."_

" _What do you plan on doing?"_

" _It's easy, punish this world for what they've done to me and you. We can make a difference together and once I make my army strong enough we will take on the world for rejecting us."_

 _Riven hearing every word that the mysterious figure told her. He was serious and he understood her from what she is and what she's been dealing with for all of her life. She remember how bad the people treated her, beat her, raped her, and treat her like an outcast. She wanted revenge against the world and hearing that the figure plan to punish the world. This is her one big and only chance to punish the world for rejecting her so with that Riven made up her mind and kneel down bowing to her new leader._

" _What would you have me do, sir?" Riven asked._

 _The figure smiled and had Riven up to her feet._

" _Right now we're leaving, I supposed to meet up with the others." The figure said._

" _Understood but what can I call you? Do you have a name?"_

 _The figure look to the silver hair warrior._

" _Yes. I have a name. Just call me…_ _ **Scar**_ _."_

* * *

 _Flashback Ended…_

"And that's how I join the Legion. I will do whatever it takes to punish this damn world and take back what everything they did to me." Riven concluded.

"Damn. Never knew you had a big grudge against the world and the people rejecting you like an outcast knowing you're the exile."

"True. Still I have proven myself to the boss and the legion of what I can do and working with Scar and the Legion is all I need and the Legion is my new home."

"Never knew you could be that badass but welcome to club. Scar found me when I was about to die when those scumbags to hang me up."

"What did he do?"

Storm begin telling his story.

* * *

 _Storm's Flashback…_

 _Storm in handcuffs, standing on the stage in a town as the mayor of the town begin to make his speech._

" _Ladies and gentleman, we are here to witness the end of Storm here. He has been arrested for stealing, larceny, first degree murder, vandalism, reckless endangerment, rape, pretty much almost every crime that this criminal had caused. He is found guilty to all of these charges and he will be sentenced to his death. Storm, do you have anything you like to say?" the mayor asked._

" _Piss off you pathetic, waste of trash!" Storm insulted._

" _So be it, chief can you do the honors?"_

" _Gladly, sir."_

 _The chief of the police takes the rope and wraps it around Storm's neck ready to hang him. When that's set and done, just when the chief could give the signal to pull the level to hang Storm but suddenly, gunshots were fired and kill one of the officers. This cause the people to panic and evacuate. The officers then sees Mellka and the mysterious figure enter in the fray and fought off a few officers. Mellka uses her blades and shot venom onto the officers, killing them and the figure knock away a few officers with a simple push with dark green energy and makes his way to the mayor and the chief._

" _Leave or die? You call?" the figure threatened._

 _The mayor and the chief didn't want any part of this so they take off and calling some reinforcements._

" _Mellka, get him down." The boss commanded._

" _You got it, boss." Mellka complied._

 _Mellak uses her arm blade and cuts the rope to free Storm, saving his life. Storm drop down, coughing to get some oxygen and he look to Mellka and the masked figure approaching him. After taking a minute to catch his breath, he begin to speak to converse the two rescuers._

" _Thanks for saving me. What can I do to repay you guys?" Storm asked._

" _Join my crew, Storm. I can use someone like you with your wind magic." The masked figure offered._

" _Me join your team? Sorry but I work alone."_

" _Oh really then how the hell did you get caught in the first place then? Seems like you can take care of yourself." Mellka questioned crossing her arms._

" _What did you say?!"_

" _Can it Mellka, I can handle this." The boss ordered._

" _Sorry, sir."_

" _You take orders from this scumbag, he doesn't look terrifying to me." Storm questioned not buying any of it._

 _The masked figure decide to show him how dangerous he can be by pushing him against the wall sending him crashing against it and approaching him and deliver a brutal punch to his abdomen then grabs him by the neck and chokes him._

" _Do I look terrifying to you?" the masked figure questioned._

" _Like hell you do?" Storm insulted._

" _Very well, I'll kill you here and now."_

 _The boss slams Storm down on his back and creates a dark green energy blade surprising Storm and Mellka and he was about to raise the energy blade and hurls it down to Storm until the wind magic user stop him._

" _Ok! Ok you win! You win just don't kill me!" Storm begged._

 _The boss stop and deactivate the energy blade and helps him up on his feet._

" _You really are terrifying. I surely don't want to piss you off." Storm complimented._

" _My reputation precedes me. Tell me, do you wish to punish this world?" the boss asked._

" _Yeah. After for treating me like bullshit and always ruin my fun for what I want to do. Why you asked?"_

" _I'm planning to create and army and a team to punish this damn world for what they did to me, Mellka, and you and teach this damn world a lesson and to rule it. We will do whatever we want and build a revolution against the world and take our revenge to the people who wronged us."_

" _I like where this is going. You know what, I'm down. I'll join your um…"_

" _The Legion."_

" _Right. The Legion, I'll join you as long I can get the blow shit up and create some chaos."_

" _oh believe me you will my friend."_

" _Then it's settled, say hello to your new recruit."_

" _Welcome to the Legion, kid." Mellka welcomed._

" _Thanks Mellka. So what can I call you, do you have a name?"_

" _Yes. The name is Scar and you will address me as your boss." Scar answered._

* * *

 _Flashback Ended…_

"So that's how I join the crew and boy did I made an awesome choice." Storm finished shrugging his shoulders.

"You made a very wise choice. Joining with Scar can provide us the help we need to get our revenge against the world." Riven responded.

"Damn right. Once everything is ready and what Scar plan, I'll be happy to create a major ruckus and I have a new move that I've been dying to try out once we initiate our plan."

"You will eventually but right now, let us focus on finding the answers we've been looking for."

"Right."

Storm gets hit by a newpaper and takes it off of him.

"Damn it! When I find out who threw the newspaper, I'm gonna…"

Storm stop there when he sees a picture of Sonic in the newspaper. It looks like it's an old article that they stumble on and this made Storm smile.

"I believe we found our answers." Storm said showing the picture of Sonic.

"This good be a good use of information that we're looking for. I'm sure there is more we can find out." Riven retorted.

"Yeah. Speaking of which, I believe I know a place we can find our answers and I know a guy. Come on, he's not far from here."

Riven nodded and follows Storm where they need to go to get more Intel on the true blue.

* * *

 _Around in Demacia…_

The team had gotten their reward for helping them deliver the lacrima and now free to do whatever they want. Kenny went back to the hotel room so that he can finish the picture he's been working on in his sketchbook. Sonic and Spiral decide to spend some time together cousin to cousin and they took a walk through the city. Seeing some neat places and destinations. The people greeted them with kindness and Sonic and Spiral responded back with their smiles.

"This city sure is big and it's beautiful." Spiral commented.

"It sure is man. It makes me feel like I want to live here." Sonic responded.

"Really now. I got that same feeling too. I mean the city is beautiful and it-"

"I know what you mean. Me too."

"Yeah. So some journey huh?"

"Yeah. We've been traveling around the world for a year now and it's been one hell of a journey."

"And fun hanging out with you. We haven't hang out like this since… back at Green Hill. Remember the time when we fought off Robotnik's badniks?"

"Oh yeah. Even the time when spin dash through a few of them for being a showoff."

"I remember. We had a contest to see who could destroy the most badniks."

"And I beat you for destroying most of them."

"Yeah! Remember the time that you was grounded for a month and you snuck out and we headed to the Ice Cap Zone in Angel Island and snowboard there?"

"Oh yeah? I got grounded for accidentally pulling a prank on my mom and she was so angry at me."

"And you got grounded again when Bernie found out that you snuck out the house as Tails come over to hang out with you."

"Yeah. I forgot that he was coming over. Oh man. Those were the good times."

"We should snowboard again and better yet try to ride some extreme gear sometime. Do you think you can hook me up with one of the gears?"

"Yeah. I still have the schematics so I'll build you one."

"Thanks cousin."

"No problem."

"So do you think it'll be the last we see of those pirates?"

"I doubt it. They could come back and kill us but don't worry, we'll be ready. They know who we are and they should watch out."

"Right. I thought we would get the chance to use our "secret weapon"."

"Don't worry, we will when the time comes."

"I hope so. We trained really hard for that."

"I know and since you gotten stronger, nothing can stop you now."

"Even you, cousin."

"Don't forget Kenny, he's gotten stronger too."

"Right."

Sonic and Spiral laugh together and continue to walk. Spiral then ask Sonic if he wants to head to a bar for a drink and Sonic accepted and the two cousins head over to a bar to hang out and relax.

* * *

 _The Hotel Room…_

Kenny taking his time to finish drawing the picture. The room became quiet and that's what he likes some peace and quiet. The exceed enjoyed the silence to focus on the portrait that he has been working on. Taking minutes of finishing the picture, he finally finishes the picture and add some coloring into it and it was the picture of himself and Carla together. The exceed did indeed misses his girlfriend and he hopes that one day he'll see her again and to come back home.

" _I hope you're doing ok Carla. I miss you._ " Kenny thought.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, the Mines…_

The Legion at the mines digging and looking for something, something special that Scar has been looking for to complete his plan that he plotted for. Mellka commanded the troops to keep looking and Jinx help out to look for the certain item and lending them some explosives, dynamites. Connor keeping track a few directions and the guidelines while Scar at the tent looking through his map, plotting his next move for the Legion and himself. He couldn't shake off the thoughts about Sonic from what Jinx and Mellka told him and the powers that he use.

It felt like he seen a ghost just by looking at the picture and also there is another hedgehog name Spiral and he even knew Spiral as well. That's twice the hedgehogs he has to deal with once he could get the chance to confront them. Knowing how strong they are, he wondered himself is Sonic and Spiral are that strong. That he's looking forward to find out. Right now, Scar continue his focus and resume to his plotting for the Legion's next move until suddenly, Storm and Riven arrived and return back for what they've discovered.

Mellka, Jinx, and Connor enter the tent for the meeting and Scar stop what he was doing and gives the others the attention.

"Riven and Storm, I believe you got something for me and the rest of us." Scar assumed.

"We do in fact, we found out everything about this Sonic the Hedgehog guy. Storm knew a guy and he told us what we needed to know." Riven reported.

"It's true sir, we got everything we've been searching for." Storm added stepping in.

"Excellent. What do you found?"

Storm pulls out the pictures of Sonic and the articles that they discover and the information they've collected for.

"We found out that Sonic is a member of Fairy Tail but it's been disbanded as we speak for a year now. We also learn about Sonic's power as he control the power of what he calls Chaos Energy." Riven reported.

"Chaos Energy?" Mellka repeated.

"Yes. A very unique power only the mobians can possess. We learn that Sonic even posses some numerous powers which he has a Darkspine form, Hyper Sonic form, and some elemental forms such as fire, ice, lightning, earth, and wind."

"Oh shit! No wonder he's a badass."

"Sounds awesome and exciting!" Jinx said tinkering with her gun.

"This could proof that he could be a big threat to us, sir." Connor pointed out.

"Yes. I believe so. What else do you know?" Scar questioned.

"We learned that Sonic has faced some powerful enemies and these enemies are Darkness the Hedgehog, Mephiles the Dark, and the Hedgehogs of Darkness." Storm informed.

"Are they're mobians like Sonic and Spiral?" Connor asked.

"Yeah. In fact, this Darkness the Hedgehog guy had created his own henchman and Sonic fought them all with ease. He even has a super form and go up to four levels."

"Wait four levels?! That's insane!" Mellka jumped.

"That looks like we're up against a powerful hedgehog but who cares, it makes it more fun." Jinx said taking a seat.

"Can it Jinx! We're up against a serious hedgehog that we faced back at the heist and Sonic isn't the type of guy you don't want to fuck with."

"Yeah but where's the fun in that. We can still kill him, Scar here has some ideas for that."

"We can discuss that another time but continue on." Scar requested.

"Certainly sir. From what we learn about Sonic, even found out that Sonic has defeated a dragon known as Acnologia."

"WHAT?!" Mellka, Jinx, and Connor shouted.

"That's impossible? That black dragon is impossible to beat, not even a dragon slayer could kill it." Mellka exclaimed.

"I heard about that as well. How can somehow like Sonic to kill black dragon." Connor added.

"That's when we found out when we did a little research of Acnologia. Storm and I found out the dragons has chosen Sonic as the chosen one to slay Acnologia because of his power." Riven informed.

"Now Sonic is really all that power I assume. We are dealing with the hero of the world."

"We also learn about Spiral the Hedgehog. Turns out, he's Sonic's cousin." Storm added.

"Wait they're cousins?" Mellka asked.

"Yeah. Also he even has Chaos Energy too and he's even a dragon slayer."

"A dragon slayer? What?!"

"It's the truth. It's all here what we've discovered."

"Now I get to kill Sonic and his cousins. Hahahahahahahahaaaaa!" Jinx laughed.

"It seems like you're looking forward to fight Spiral aren't you Storm?" Connor asked.

"Oh yeah. I love a challenge and I enjoy a good fight." Storm responded.

"So what's the next move boss, what do you want us to do?" Mellka asked.

"After hearing everything just now, we cannot take our attention to Sonic and Spiral. We'll lay low for a while and once we got everything sorted out for our big plan, we can take our focus on Sonic and the entire world." Scar stated.

The group nodded in response, agreeing with their boss. Seconds after, the Legion troop enters inside the tent and approach to Scar.

"Sir, we found it. We finally found it!" the soldier reported.

"You did? Show me." Scar ordered.

The soldier nodded and he guides Scar and the rest to the mine where they found what they've been searching for all this time. The group arrived waiting for their boss and soldier points it showing Scar. Scar begin to smirk evilly as the flash of light glow purple.

"Yes… YES! Finally, it's mine. Grab the crates, I want all of it inside the crates and take it back to the airship for our next phase." Scar ordered.

The soldiers nodded and went to grab the crates and collect the purple flashing objects. Scar takes one off the ground revealing to be a dark purple crystal and takes his leave followed by Mellka, Riven, Storm, Jinx, and Connor.

"Boss, what now?" Mellka asked.

"It's time we see an old friend of ours. Contact Professor James Skywalker, it's time we bring out the demons." Scar ordered.


	9. Act 1 Scene 9: Demons

Chapter 9: Demons

 _Demacia Hotel…_

It was night time and the team call it a night to crash and get some rest before leaving tomorrow. Spiral sleeping peacefully and Kenny had gone to sleep and there is Sonic who is still up and is outside leaning on the balcony looking up at the stars. He takes a sip of his drink and had a lot of his mind. The blue blur thought about Fairy Tail, his friends, and his family thinking about Erza, is adoptive daughter Wendy wondering how they're doing.

Sonic takes a deep sigh and look up at the sky watching the stars.

"It's beautiful at night and the moon is always this radiant. Kind of reminds me at home when I watch the stars with my best friend Tails. Man… I wonder how my parents, Uncle Chuck and my brother Tails is doing. Man I miss them so much, I wish I could see them right now." Sonic wished.

Sonic takes another deep breath and looks up at the sky.

"I'm sure that they're doing fine without me. If Eggman didn't create Darkness, I wouldn't leave them by sacrificing myself using Chaos Control. Speaking of my parents, Erza I hope you're doing fine without me and even you too Wendy. I'll come back home one day, wait for me." Sonic thought.

"Still up?" a voice interrupted.

Sonic turn around and sees Spiral joining with Sonic.

"Yeah. Not sleepy yet, just thought I come out and look at the stars." Sonic answered.

"Yeah I see that. I remember we look up at the stars when I came over to sleepover at your house." Spiral remembered.

"Yeah I remember. Remember we listen to music and play video games six in the morning?"

"Oh yeah, how could I forget. Remember the time when we watch some movies together and even watch the tape that I brought and showing some sexy girls dancing."

"Yeah. That was my first time watching a video like that with their skimpy bikinis and clothes."

"I know right. Good thing that your parents didn't find out about that."

"Yeah I know. It was just between us, nothing more."

"Right. So um… thinking about Erza and Wendy huh?"

"Hmm? Yeah even my parents, Uncle Chuck and Tails back at Mobius."

"Oh yeah? You know, I thought about home too and I miss my friends back at Mobius. It's been years since I was home."

"Yeah. Looks like the both of us are starting to get homesick huh?"

"*Chuckle* Hey can I ask you something Sonic?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"Have you ever thought about going back home?"

"Have I ever wanted to go back to Mobius?"

"Yeah that's right."

"To be honest with you Spiral that answer is yes. I really would love to go back home."

"And um… did you even thought about taking Erza and Wendy with you to meet with your family and friends."

"I… I never thought about that. I'm pretty sure that they're going to say no and this is their home. I know I miss Mobius but now I move on and think about the future. Maybe one day… I can find a way back home. I think Chaos Control would help."

"Will it work?"

"I don't know but I'm willing to try and find that out myself but right now, I'm happy here and I have friends and family that I care for and to cherish them."

"Yeah. You never let nothing brings you down, that's what I love about you cousin. You always have a big heart."

"Thanks. You still ac like a badass when you're out on the fields fighting."

"What can I say, I always make things epic at times."

The two hedgehogs smile and enjoy each other's company to watch the stars before they could head back inside and sleep for the rest of the night.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, the Laboratory…_

A professor, a scientist is working on something and it seems like working on something important, schematics perhaps. The scientist is a male with brown hair, wearing glasses and wearing a lab coat and under the coat he has one a grey and black plaid t-shirt, brown pants and black and red shoes. He was working on something important for the Legion until he heard some noises.

"Come back later, I'm working on something important right now." The professor demanded.

"Is that how you treat your guest?" a voice retorted.

 ***BGM: Transformation (TMNT: Out of the Shadows OST)***

The professor jump up and turn to see Scar and his elite henchman.

"Professor Skywalker." Scar said.

"Scar. My apologies sir, I didn't know you was coming." Professor Skywalker apologized.

"It's fine. I take it that you're working on that secret project that you plan for the Legion."

"Correct, sir. It's still in development and from what I accomplish with the schematics it's going to require a lot of power to use it."

"Not to worry, that's why I have this to help and we can proceed to the next phase of my plan."

Scar pulls out a dark purple crystal as it is flashing purple light. This surprised the professor to the fullest, he suddenly recognize what that is and points his finger.

"Is that… is that what I think it is?" Professor Skywalker questioned.

"Indeed. I finally found it and we more packing inside the crates. I'll send my boys some here to test out the project for my plan." Scar responded.

"How did you even get this? I hear that is has been hidden away from any dark wizards to get their hands onto these."

"True but my research tells me otherwise. Also, I'm here for what you found during your research about demons?"

"Yes! I have been working onto something to bring them out here and this should do the trick since it requires a lot of energy."

"Not to worry, this will help provide what you need."

"I'll get right to it right away sir."

Scar hands Professor Skywalker the dark purple crystal and the scientist get to work right away. He begin laughing like a maniac knowing this is going to work. Riven had concerns about this and questions the boss.

"Sir, will this work? How will this affect us?" Riven asked.

"I'm with Riven on this too. Are you sure it's possible to summon demons here and how are we going to handle them if they try to attack us?" Mellka questioned.

"Don't worry, everything's under control. That's why I'm going to be talking to the demons by myself."

"What?! Are you crazy? These are demons we're talking about boss?" Storm exclaimed.

"I know and that's why I know how to deal with them. I have a plan for Sonic and Spiral so do not worry."

"I hope you know what you're doing Scar because I'm freaking out here." Jinx hoped.

"Believe Jinx, I know what I'm doing."

Professor Skywalker work on onto something on the computer then uses his key to open the door and unveil a portal device that the professor has been working on. He places the crystal and checking the states of the power. It was now fully one hundred percent and he smiled mischievously. The professor exits the room and approaches to Scar.

"Everything's been set up sir, just like you planned." Professor Skywalker reported.

"Excellent. Initiate phase two of our plan and activate the portal." Scar ordered.

"Yes sir."

Scar enters inside the room with the others follow behind but Scar stop them.

"You guys will remain here and watch through the window. Professor Skywalker, seal the door behind me." Scar said.

"You got it." Professor Skywalker complied.

Scar enters inside with the door shut behind him. Professor Skywalker laughed and begin to activate the portal to bring out the demons that he and Scar had mentioned about.

"This is going to be good!" Professor Skywalker shouted pressing the button.

Scar kept his evil smirk, placing his hands behind his back waiting patiently.

"Do you have their locations from their whereabouts professor?" Scar asked.

"Yes. In fact, they're still at those same locations in Mobius." Professor Skywalker informed.

"Mobius? Where's that?" Storm asked.

"It's another world, that's where your boss use to live before coming to this world."

"That was his home?" Mellka inquired.

"Correct."

Professor then press the button again and activate the door as it begin to start running with some electricity dancing around and flowing around in the room. Scar grinned widely never took his eyes away from the portal.

"Yes… come to me my friends!" Scar exclaimed.

The portal flash of electricity while Scar waited, eager to meet with the demons. It took some time for them to come out and the first one finally pop out of the portal reviewing to be grey green manticore stepping out the portal. Second there goes a red and orange phoenix with flames and has flaming wings which he flew up in the air raising fire. Third a grey kyuubi with purple hair entering out of the portal with ghosts circling around her with a seductive smile. Fourth, there is a blue green female hydra with four serpents on her back and she has light blue hair. Fifth and last one is a black Cerberus who burst out through the portal and roar loudly shocking Scar's elite henchman. The middle head has red hair, the right one has green hair, and the left one has blue hair and sticking his tongue out.

These five demons look around as the portal deactivate it and Scar's henchman were in shock to see these are mobians like Sonic, Spiral, and Scar. Scar then unveil himself to be a mobian hedgehog by taking off his hood, goggles, and scarf and got the demons attention.

"Welcome, all of you. I summon you here because I know you all don't like your homeworld." Scar welcomed.

"And who the hell are you supposed to be. I should kill you with my flames right here and now." The phoenix threatened demanding to know who Scar is.

"Just a mobian that I want to help you out. I also have a proposition for you all."

"What could you possibly want from us? We won't take orders from anyone and do you think you could make a deal with a demon lord?" the hydra questioned.

"What this hydra said, we demon lords don't take kindly with others and especially like you since you're a mobian like us." The kyuubi added.

"I can assure you five, we all can work something out." Scar reasoned.

"There's nothing to work out with? I don't like mobians and I seriously don't like you so you got three seconds before I poison you with my tail here and now." The manticore demanded.

"Are you all familiar with a hedgehog name Sonic?"

The demon lords jump, hearing that name is like they know the hedgehog from somewhere.

"I take it that you all heard of the hedgehog." Scar assumed.

"That blue hedgehog stopped Dark Gaia before I could take over Apotos. I was going to make this city and its people my slaves and Sonic jumped in and save them." The hydra retorted.

"He even defeated that phoenix and turn it back to normal before I can claim its power. I could become a god if it wasn't for that blue rodent." The phoenix added.

"I live in Chun-Nan too, phoenix. I would have a harem of men to curse them for my pleasure." The kyuubi said jumping in.

"I could've ruled Shamar if it wasn't for Sonic defeating Dark Gaia." The manticore also said.

"We almost had Holoska in our hands, we would have it as our playground but the hedgehog ruined that for us." The Cerberus stated.

"It seems that we all have a common enemy." Scar assumed.

"Ok hedgehog, you have our attention. What do you want from us?" The hydra questioned.

"I am planning to punish this world for rejecting me and my army. I can also give you sanctuary, another place where you could rule and do whatever you want as I punish this world. I can even offer you a home and power beyond your wildest dreams."

"What's in it for us?" the phoenix asked.

"I'm offering you all these things if you all can kill Sonic the Hedgehog. I believe you all would like a shot of redemption for what he has done to you all."

"Redemption huh? Sounds good to me." The manticore said.

"Getting my revenge will be my closer for pleasure. I'm in." the kyuubi said.

"I'll join too. Sonic will pay for ruining my plans." The hydra also said.

"Count me in. I sure would love to torch that blue ignorant fool into ashes." The phoenix jumping in.

"We will freeze Sonic and shatter him into pieces." The Cerberus said wanting in.

"Good then it's settled. I'm sure you all can find Sonic in no time." Scar presumed.

"That's right, we can track him with our scent and he won't get away."

"He also has a cousin with him."

"This just keeps getting interesting." The phoenix commented.

"Before you all can leave, may I get your names?"

"My name is Molotov the Phoenix." Molotov said.

"Kyoko the Kyuubi No Kitsune is my name." Kyoko introduced.

"Acid the Manticore." Acid said.

"I am Lorelei, Lorelei the Hydra but you may call me Lorelei." Lorelei also said petting the serpents behind her.

"We are excellence, we are perfection, We are Cocytus!" Cocytus said in unison.

"So you're name is Cocytus?" Scar inquired.

"Yes."

"We are the demon lords and Sonic won't be our problem once we kill him and his cousin." Lorelei said crossing her arms.

"Good. Then it's settled, time to kill a hedgehog." Molotov said creating flames from his palms.


	10. Act 1 Scene 10: Demon Lord Ambush

Chapter 10: Demon Lord Ambush

 _Demacia…_

Sonic and Spiral went to get some more supplies on their next journey while Kenny tinker with the Sandshark, checking if everything is in order and ready to go. The exceed check the fuel for the vehicle knowing it still good now that they have some more lacrima on the way to refuel it up. The hedgehogs arrive with the supplies and puts it in the back for the journey.

"Is everything ready?" Sonic asked.

"Yep. Everything's ready to go so I'm ready whenever you are." Kenny reported.

"Good to know. I'll start up the ride." Spiral said getting into the vehicle to start it up.

"So where do you think we'll be heading next?"

"I don't know, do you still have that map?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah. I'm sure there are still some places we can check out."

"Right."

"So did you happen to get some more first aid kits in case we need some?"

"Yeah. Got to be ready for anything, right?"

"Yep. You know it."

Fiora approach to the team catching the trio's attention. Sonic approach to Fiora wondering what she wanted.

"Come to say goodbye?" Sonic asked.

"Yes. And to wish you three the best of luck out there, hoping you all be safe." Fiora responded placing her hand on her waist.

"Thanks. We can take care of ourselves out there other than that, we've been through tough situations before because we're Team Sonic."

"Yes. I know and thank you again for helping us bring the lacrima to our beloved city of Demacia from those pirates. I am forever grateful of your help."

"It's no big, we was just only doing our job. It's what we do to help people."

Fiora smile at Sonic's comment. She then approach Sonic closely and kiss him on the cheek.

"Take care of yourself out there and that goes the rest of you. Please come back anytime, you're all welcome here to Demacia." Fiora offered.

"Thanks a bunch. We'll see you around Fiora and keep this city safe, it's very beautiful by the way." Sonic retorted.

"I will and so long."

Sonic smile and joins with Kenny and Spiral to enter in the sandshark and the group take off heading off wherever they go on their journey.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, around the Wastelands…_

 ***BGM: Blue Stahli – I am the Beast***

The demon lords who are on the hunt for Team Sonic to kill them so that they can do whatever they want in this new world that they're in. Cocytus try to search for the hedgehogs from their scent as Lorelei and Kyoko look around the place.

"You know, this world isn't half bad from Mobius. Dar Gaia would be alive and we could've own Mobius if it wasn't for Sonic for putting the world back together." Kyoko admitted.

"Yes. This world somehow… it could provide the satisfaction I need and I sure can some new servants to serve me as my slaves. I'm sure there are a lot of water places that can provide the home I'm looking for." Lorelei responded.

"I have to admit, this world has potential. I am dying to see what's more out there and I'm sure there are a lot of men that can serve me as well. Especially Sonic, perhaps I can resurrect his corpse as a zombie, he'll forever be my guardian for the rest of the eternity."

"I don't care about that, all I want is to kill that blue bastard and get what I wanted." Acid said crossing his arms.

"We all do and right now we should be focusing on finding Sonic and once we find him and his cousin, they'll burn into ashes with my fury of flames." Molotov reminded creating the flames from his palms.

"True. We're just only socializing to kill off some time while Cocytus finds Sonic and his cousin." Kyoko responded with a smile.

"Hey Lorelei how is you're singing going on? Do you still sing for time to time?"

"Yes. I have a new song to attract Sonic's attention to his grave. He'll meet my serpents soon enough." Lorelei responded crossing her arms.

"Speaking of which, hey Cocytus have you tracked Sonic's scent yet?' Acid asked.

"We're working on it, give us a second." Cocytus answered in unison.

"We better track Sonic soon or else I'm going to kill you." The right head Phlegethon said.

"Shut up! I'm doing the best I can!" The middle head Styx retorted.

"Can it! Let's just find Sonic and break him into dust already!" The left head Acheron reasoned.

"I do remember they argue at times." Lorelei remembered.

"You're telling me sister." Kyoko agreed rolling her eyes.

The Cerberus try to pick up the scent of the hedgehogs. Styx, Phlegethon, and Acheron trying their best to catch the hedgehog' scent while the other demon lords follow behind. They decide to try the train rails hoping they could track it and Pharoeh ascends up in the air to scout around for the hedgehogs. Cocytus suddenly stopped, the Cerberus mobian suddenly caught the hedgehog's scents and notifying the other demon lords.

"We caught their scent, we can find where they are now." Cocytus informed.

"About time, I was starting to lose my patience." Acid said in relief.

"Yes. I was getting a little bored anyway so now we can find Sonic and his cousin." Kyoko added.

"So now that Cocytus has their scents, we can go and kill them now." Molotov exclaimed.

"Do you happen to know where they are by any chance?" Lorelei asked.

"Yes. They're twenty seven miles away, we can catch them by surprise if we can ambush them." Cocytus answered.

"Good. Now time to barbecue a hedgehog. I can get us there, let's all form up." Molotov ordered.

The demon lords group up and Molotov surround himself and the demon lords the whirlwind of flames and teleported to a different location.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in the woods…_

Team Sonic had driven miles away from Demacia, heading wherever they go on their journey. Sonic relax himself enjoying the ride and Kenny going through his computer, checking up some updates or news about what's going on around Fiore or different places and Spiral smile while he drove the vehicle. Spiral look to Sonic who is taking it easy and start to start a conversation.

"It's been quiet since we been riding smoothly huh?" Spiral asked.

"Yeah. It sure has. I wish we could listen to some… wait a second. I know I still have it here." Sonic remembered.

"Have what exactly?" Kenny inquired.

Sonic look through his backpack and takes out his music player that he has back when he was still at Mobius.

"I forgot that I have this." Sonic presented.

"That's perfect. We can listen to something for a change." Spiral responded.

"Well if that's going to make the ride to be exciting, I'm down to listen to whatever you guys want to listen to." Kenny said.

"Trust me buddy, you're going to love it. Also it's been a while since we listen to some music." Sonic remembered.

"Yeah. I totally forgot about that since we went up to Tartarus Island to get the stones."

"Enough with the talking, put it in already." Spiral demanded.

"Ok. Now need to be feisty about it." Sonic retorted.

Sonic hooks the music player up and find a song to play.

"So which song are you going to play?" Spiral asked.

"Hmm… let me see… oh I know a song we can play." Sonic responded smiling.

Sonic play a song that he knows very well, even Spiral and by that playing a song: **Linkin Park – Numb**. Spiral begin to bop his head remembering this song that he hasn't heard for years now.

"Oh this is my jam! I remember this song. We sing to this all the time when we hanged out." Spiral said.

With that, Sonic and Spiral begin to sing along to the song.

 _I'm tired of being what you want me to be_

 _Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface_

 _Don't know what you're expecting of me_

 _Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes_

 _(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)_

 _Every step that I take is another mistake to you_

 _(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)_

Sonic and Spiral begin to jam at the song, Kenny started to bop his head liking the song and the rhythm of the song including the voice of the song.

 _I've become so numb, I can't feel you there_

 _Become so tired, so much more aware_

 _I'm becoming this, all I want to do_

 _Is be more like me and be less like you_

Kenny turn off his laptop and join in with the hedgehogs singing to the song and jam with the hedgehogs.

 _Can't you see that you're smothering me,_

 _Holding too tightly, afraid to lose control?_

 _'Cause everything that you thought I would be_

 _Has fallen apart right in front of you._

 _(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)_

 _Every step that I take is another mistake to you._

 _(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)_

 _And every second I waste is more than I can take._

"WOO! Sing it Chester!" Spira shouted.

 _I've become so numb, I can't feel you there,_

 _Become so tired, so much more aware_

 _I'm becoming this, all I want to do_

 _Is be more like me and be less like you._

 _And I know_

 _I may end up failing too._

 _But I know_

 _You were just like me with someone disappointed in you._

"This is the best part. Sing it with me now!" Sonic shouted as Spiral and Kenny sing the hook with the blue blur.

 _I've become so numb, I can't feel you there,_

 _Become so tired, so much more aware._

 _I'm becoming this, all I want to do_

 _Is be more like me and be less like you._

That's when Sonic turn the volume up.

 _I've become so numb, I can't feel you there._

 _(I'm tired of being what you want me to be)_

 _I've become so numb, I can't feel you there._

 _(I'm tired of being what you want me to be)_

"Oh man I sure miss this song? That was awesome. Let's try another Linkin Park song, cousin." Spiral suggested.

"That's their band name. Linkin park?" Kenny asked.

"Oh yeah, they're awesome with the capital A. Here listen to this." Sonic answered playing a song.

Sonic begin to play a song: Linkin Park – In the End. Spiral even bops his head.

"Oh hell yeah! I remember this song, also you got to listen how Sonic rap to this Kenny." Spiral said.

"No, I don't think I should." Sonic refused.

"Come on, you nailed it down when we sing this song together."

"Well… alright, why not."

Sonic begin to rap to the lyrics as the song begin to play.

 _(It starts with one)_

 _One thing I don't know why_

 _It doesn't even matter how hard you try_

 _Keep that in mind, I designed this rhyme_

 _To explain in due time_

 _(All I know)_

 _All I know time is a valuable thing_

 _Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings_

 _Watch it count down to the end of the day_

 _The clock ticks life away_

 _(It's so unreal)_

 _It's so unreal, didn't look out below_

 _Watch the time go right out the window_

 _Trying to hold on, did-didn't even know_

 _I wasted it all just to watch you go_

 _(Watch you go)_

 _I kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart_

 _What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when I tried so hard_

Spiral and Kenny begin to sing the hook of the song.

 _I tried so hard_

 _And got so far_

 _But in the end_

 _It doesn't even matter_

 _I had to fall_

 _To lose it all_

 _But in the end_

 _It doesn't even matter_

"Talk to em, Sonic!" Spiral shouted while jamming.

 _One thing, I don't know why_

 _It doesn't even matter how hard you try_

 _Keep that in mind, I designed this rhyme_

 _To remind myself how I tried so hard_

 _(I tried so hard)_

 _In spite of the way you were mocking me_

 _Acting like I was part of your property_

 _Remembering all the times you fought with me_

 _I'm surprised it got so far_

 _(Far)_

 _Things aren't the way they were before_

 _You wouldn't even recognize me anymore_

 _Not that you knew me back then_

 _But it all comes back to me in the end_

 _(In the end)_

 _You kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart_

 _What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when I tried so hard_

Sonic join with Kenny and Spiral to sing to the song.

 _I tried so hard_

 _And got so far_

 _But in the end_

 _It doesn't even matter_

 _I had to fall_

 _To lose it all_

 _But in the end_

 _It doesn't even matter_

Spiral turn up the volume just a little more.

 _I've put my trust in you_

 _Pushed as far as I can go_

 _For all this_

 _There's only one thing you should know_

 _I've put my trust in you_

 _Pushed as far as I can go_

 _For all this_

 _There's only one thing you should know_

 _I tried so hard_

 _And got so far_

 _But in the end_

 _It doesn't even matter_

 _I had to fall_

 _To lose it all_

 _But in the end_

 _It doesn't even matter_

"That song was amazing! Never knew they would be so talented." Kenny complimented.

"I told you. They're awesome!" Spiral retorted.

"Yeah. I never had fun like this for a while and it sure brings back memories doesn't it Spiral?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah man. We never got the chance to have fun like this and boy was it wonderful. We should do this again more often."

"If we don't make too much noise to the neighbors." Kenny added.

"You know, you're right Kenny. Sometimes it would draw too much noise that would annoy the neighbors. Let's try to turn it down a notch that way we can avoid less attraction."

"Ain't that the truth?" Spiral commented.

Sonic, Kenny, and Spiral relax while enjoying the ride. Sonic went bac to taking it easy while Kenny begin to tinker with some few gadgets and Spiral kept driving. The trio continue to ride and head on wherever the journey leads them. Spiral then makes a turn to a new direction hoping this turn could lead a shortcut to wherever they're heading to. Seconds after, while riding the trio then begin to hear a voice, a female voice and it appears to be singing like a true siren. The voice was so smooth, soft, divine, and the way of the sweet melody echoing caught the trio's attention by the beautiful voice. Sonic, Kenny, and Spiral begin listening to the divine voice and Spiral begin to smile. Sonic then look over to Spiral asking him a question.

"Uh Spiral, did you turn on a song?" Sonic asked.

"I don't think so. I've been driving most of the time and didn't bother touching your music player." Spiral retorted.

"I know I didn't turn it on automatic like a repeated button."

"You did turned it off right, then why am I still hearing that voice."

"I don't know about you guys but I'm enjoying that voice sounding like a true angel." Kenny complimented.

"More like a siren if you ask me."

 ***BGM: I.O.N – Ignored***

Unware their surroundings, as Spiral continue driving still listening to the voice of an angel singing. Few seconds after, something came from underground and appears to be a geyser of ice rising from underground and it lifted up the vehicle that Team Sonic is riding. The vehicle flew up in the air after the geyser of ice lifted up that stop the three from moving, Sonic, Kenny, and Spiral jump out of the vehicle as Sonic did a corkscrew flip, Kenny activating his angel wings, and Spiral doing a double backflip and both Sonic and Spiral lands on the ground perfectly with Kenny descending down to the ground to join with Sonic and Spiral.

The three look at the big geyser of ice with spike and the vehicle begin crashing down as it roll three times before it stop as it is not a wreck. Sonic, Kenny, and Spiral wondered where the ice came from until something coming to their right and sees the tree coming down as someone is coming right at them. Sonic and Spiral got ready for whatever it is coming at them then suddenly, someone burst through the trees with a loud roar charging at Sonic and Spiral and clothesline both of the hedgehogs at the same time then it grab Sonic and swung him around tosses Sonic over to the vehicle and Sonic crashed brutally against it creating a big dent to it.

Spiral launches up in the air, deliver an axe kick but the monster then bit Spiral by the leg and slams him down to the ground. It was about to deliver a brutal punch to the wind dragon slayer but Kenny burst in, grabs Spiral just in the nick of time before the punch could impact him as it hit the ground inside. Spiral and Kenny roll on the ground before getting back up. Sonic, Kenny, and Spiral get a clear look to see the attacker and it was a seven foot Cerberus who appears to be a mobian and it roared.

"What the hell! Is that a Cerberus and it's a mobian!" Spiral noticed.

"I never in my life seen a mobian that appears to be a Cerberus." Sonic commented.

Sonic's Chaos Sense went off and look behind him and sees some flying flaming feathers coming at them.

"Look out!" Sonic warned.

Team Sonic gets out of dodge as the flying feathers coming at them so they evade the flaming feathers. Unaware, someone then comes in fast in super speed and start to beatdown Sonic and Spiral, delivering some slashes with its claws damaging Sonic and the Cerberus begin charging at them but Sonic and Spiral gets out of dodge. Kenny ascends up in the air, trying to fight back when a few more flaming feathers come out of nowhere towards Kenny, making the exceed to dodge away. Kenny then gets struck flying blades coming at him, slashing the exceed that attack Kenny and it made Kenny fall down to the ground. Sonic rushes over at Kenny to save him but he gets truck down by a metal ball to the ground.

"SONIC!" Spiral cried.

Spiral gets out of the way from the Cerberus and rushes over to save his friend. Suddenly, a phoenix comes in, dive kicks Spiral down to the ground but Spiral kicks the phoenix away and Sonic charges at the phoenix and delivers a flying kick. The two hedgehogs then hear the voice singing once again and turn to see where the voice is coming from. They get a good look as the figure appears to be the female with the beautiful voice. It was a female hydra continuing to sing and it seem to be mesmerizing the blue blur.

" _Come to me Hedgehog, listen to my song and drown in the water you detest so much._ " The female provoked.

Sonic being controlled by the voice, he then come to her and Spiral look over to his cousin. The female hydra smiled, then she begun summoning a serpent's head from her back then it start to attack and kill Sonic but Kenny tackles Sonic to protect and safe his best friend and snap him out of it.

"Sonic snap out of it! The voice in controlling you." Kenny reasoned.

Sonic shakes his head, back to reality and sees Kenny. Sonic then sees the Cerberus shot an ice beam from their mouths at the two so Sonic hold Kenny and dodge away the ice beam and Spiral dodging the metal spikes and regroup with Sonic and Kenny.

"Who the hell are these guys?" Spiral pondered.

"Yeah that's what I want to know." Sonic retorted.

"Look!" Kenny pointed.

Sonic and Spiral look over to see the Cerberus, the hydra, and the phoenix regroup and two more joining with them as the five of them slowly approaching Team Sonic. It was a grey green manticore and the grey kyuubi joining with the other demon lords.

"Who are these guys and what do they want?" Kenny wondered.

"I don't know but it looks like we're in for a fight." Sonic said with a stern look.

The Cerberus begin picking up the vehicle with his herculean strength surprising Team Sonic and tosses it over at the trio. Team Sonic eventually dodges away the sandshark and it crash towards the tree causing it to break into pieces as the Cerberus destroyed the vehicle.

"Oh man! That was my favorite ride!" Spiral shouted angrily.

"Who are you guys, what do you want from us?" Kenny asked.

"Looks like they have a cat. How adorable." Kyoko complimented.

"We're here to kill you Sonic and your cousin too. Since you guys have a cat involve we won't mind killing it too." Cocytus threatened.

"Lay one hand on my partner and you're ass is history." Sonic threatened giving the demon lords a warning.

"Your threats are meaningless to us demon lords." Lorelei countered.

"Demon Lords… no way…"

"Sonic, you heard about them?" Spiral asked.

"Tails was telling me about there were mobian demon lords through a book he read but I never knew they existed."

"That's because Dark Gaia had summoned us when the world shattered apart." Kyoko mentioned.

"Dark Gaia… what…?"

"Sonic, what are they talking about? Who's Dark Gaia?" Kenny asked.

"A dark beast that was hidden under ground of Earth ears ago. My arch nemesis, Dr. Eggman discovered Dark Gaia and was responsible to shatter the world apart. Luckily, Chip aka Light Gaia helped me travel all over the world to reconnect the world with the power of Chaos Emeralds and help defeat Dark Gaia for good. What I'm trying to figure out is how they have ties with Dark Gaia?"

"If you want to know, we've been imprisoned for years and there was no way to get out but Dark Gaia had sent its monsters to free us knowing what power we possess and just when we could rule part of the world that it promised us until you came in ad restore the world and it sent us back to our prison." Acid informed.

"Now we're free thanks to Scar, we can do whatever we want and what we want is REVENGE!" Cocytus shouted in unison.

"Scar… that name sounds familiar…" Kenny murmured to him.

"If you want my cousin then you demon chumps are going to have to get through me." Spiral said stepping in front of Sonic.

"We're not just going to kill Sonic, we're here to kill you as well Spiral." Molotov stated.

"They know who I am?"

"You're Sonic's cousin and we know about you. It'll make the job easier to kill both of you hedgehogs on the same day." Acid said.

"And once we're done, we're going to pick up where we left off and rule this new world that Scar promised us." Kyoko added.

"Like hell you are. Not if we stop you." Spiral countered.

"Yeah that's right, there is no way you're not going to create chaos in this world for your amusement." Kenny said stepping in.

"Kenny, stay out of this. Me and Spiral can handle these guys, you just give us support whenever you can." Sonic ordered.

"Got it. I have plenty of useful bombs I've been meaning to try out since I did a few upgrades."

"Looks like the two of you against the demon lords. How are you going to stop us?" Molotov questioned.

"With this!"

 ***BGM: Blue Stahli – Let's Go***

Sonic let out a loud roar and begin transforming into **Super Sonic** , then ascends up to level three becoming **Super Sonic 3**.

"You want me, come and get me!" Sonic provoked.

Sonic dashes over at Cocytus and punches Styx right in the face and sends the Cerberus flying and crashing through a few trees. Sonic curls himself up into a ball and circling around and creates a light blue tornado and pulls Acid in and delivers a brutal heel kick knocking him a feet away. Spiral activates his **Dragon Force** and joins in on the fight. Lorelei hurls her serpents at the wind dragon slayer but Spiral pushes them back with wind blowing from his palms and dives down and kick her in the abdomen then hits her with a flash kick sending her up in the air and crashing down to the ground. Kyoko summon her two metal katanas and swung them at Spiral. Spiral uses his speed to dodge away the katana and gets behind Kyoko for a strike but the kyuubi smirked and summons the metal from underground and sends Spiral up in the air.

Molotov flew up in the air and damage Spiral with a couple of strikes and traps Spiral in the whirlwind of fire and snap his fingers causing the whirlwind to explode in flames. Spiral did an aerial recover and counters Molotov with a **Wind Dragon Cyclone Fist** knocking the phoenix away with a punch straight to his face. Sonic deliver some multiple rapid punches to Cocytus straight to the abdomen and delivers a brutal sidekick sending his flying away but Cocytus stopped himself and launches up in the air and clothesline Sonic making him flipping backwards then slam down his fist to the ground creating a small crater with cracks along with it.

Acid launches up in the air and dives down towards Sonic and readied his tail, Sonic Chaos Control and teleports out of the way as Acid slams his tail down, accidentally cause it to get stuck. Sonic reappear and spin dashes Acid then kicks him up in the air and takes out his bow and aims it as Acid and shot an arrow wit energy around it impaling Acid and cause it to explode damaging the manticore. Sonic launches up in the air and shot a few arrows as Cocytus charge in and try swinging his fists at the hero. Cocytus even breathe an ice beam from their mouths right at Sonic.

Sonic dodging the beam not wanting to get freeze until suddenly, Cocytus summons a big ice boulder and throws it at Sonic, hitting the hedgehog and sends him back down to the ground and cause the ice to shatter into pieces. Sonic rolling backwards and try to get back on his feet and Acid uses his speed and damage Sonic from different angles weakening the hero. Sonic had enough and slam his fist down creates a light blue shockwave of energy and stop Acid's movement using **Chaos Impact** , shocking him temporarily then Sonic blasted a shockwave of blue energy knocking away Acid using Sonic Wind. Cocytus comes out of nowhere and grabs Sonic by the face and slam him down to the ground, grinding Sonic against the ground leaving the trail then tosses him over through several tress and hits the ground.

Spiral dodging the fire and Kyoko metal balls and hurls them over at Spiral as one of them knocks him down as he try to dodge it. Molotov dives down with flames into his hands ready to burn the wind dragon slayer but Spiral blasted a shockwave of wind from his body with the use of his new ability: **Wind Dragon Burst**. Spiral creates stream of wind and hurl it over at Molotov and smack his away using Wind Dragon Wind Attack then dodges another metal ball and shot an arrow of wind over at Kyoko but she blocks it off creates a metal shield.

Spiral appears behind Kyoko to go for a strike but Kyoko somehow parries it, counters Spiral with a high kick and struck him in the abdomen pushing him back a feet away with her palm. Kyoko then summons her sais and charges at Spiral and strike him with the use of her ninjutsu fighting style. Spiral dodging her strikes, she was very quick on her speed and her speed is amazing and Spiral counters Kyoko but she counters back with a flash kick and a flying kick hitting Spiral in the face and shoot out multiple metal arrows at Spiral from her palms and tosses a few knives but Spiral dodges the knifes and got the arrows off of him knowing he's bleeding and use the first aid spray to heal himself up a bit.

"You can't outmatched my ninjutsu, Spiral. You have no chance against me." Kyoko said getting into her ninjutsu fighting stance.

"No chance? Stop playing, we know you're going to be defeated you can't defeat Team Sonic." Spiral contered.

"Oh really? Tell me Spiral, how are you feeling right now?"

Spiral cocked his eyebrow wondering what she meant but start to feel funny and his Dragon Force deactivates and he knelt down clutching his head.

"What the hell did you do to me?" Spiral questioned.

"I put a curse on you, you will become mine soon enough my handsome dragon slayer." Kyoke answered slowly approaching the hedgehog.

"I will not become yours! I'm a free hedgehog you bitch."

"Come now, Spiral the Hedgehog. Become a part of me, I'll show you the greatest of all pleasures."

"No… NO!"

Spiral try fighting the curse but Kyoko continue to put the pressure on the wind dragon slayer. Kenny sees this and wasn't going to let that happen.

"This should be a great opportunity to test out my new gadgets. I hope this works." Kenny said.

Kenny pulls out a customize bomb and begin tosses it over at Kyoko and it hits her and explodes causing her to back away Spiral from the damage and Spiral felt the curse has lifted and begin charge up and harness his chaos energy.

"Alright, time to bring in the big guns!" Spiral shouted.

Spiral roared and turns into Super Spiral becoming super just like Sonic and deliver a brutal punch that sends Kyoko flying through a tree with a scream in pain. Lorelei intervenes and hurls her serpents, commanding them to attack but Kenny tosses another bomb and electrocutes the serpents even Lorelei and Spiral then creates a blue energy ball and tosses it at Lorelei which explodes once it made its impact to Lorelei.

"Thanks Kenny!" Spiral shouted.

"No problem, glad I can help." Kenny responded with a thumbs up.

Molotov delivers a flaming kick out of nowhere right in the face and creates sword made of flames and deliver some massive damage with a few swings damaging Spiral with the fury of flames then blasted a flaming shockwave of fire from his palms sending Spiral flying and hits the ground. Molotov then spin himself and creates a tornado made of fire and shot multiple fire balls around and hits the trees and creates fire around the area.

"Burn in hell!" Molotov shouted.

Sonic sees this and the woods is now encase by the fury of flames made from Molotov himself. Sonic then charges at Molotov to stop him but Acid comes in and bashes him with his elbows and stops the hedgehog and hits the ground. Sonic try getting back up but Cocytus begin to howl loudly and the sounds making the hedgehog dizzy from this then Lorelei then traps Sonic in the bubble of water drowning him. Cocytus shoulder tackles Sonic through the bubble and slams him down with a powerbomb that shatter ground. Acid dashes ahead to Sonic and deliver some brutal strikes with the use of his claws and poisoning the hedgehog that cause Sonic to revert back to normal. Kyoko summons her staff and struck Sonic a few times before sending him up in the air and Molotov begin to finish it off by creating a gigantic sphere made of flames and hurls it over at Sonic and cause a powerful explosion of fire sending Sonic flying and screaming in agony.

"SONIC!" Spiral and Kenny shouted.

Sonic hits the ground and he got up on one knee, taking every punishment from the demon lords. Kenny and Spiral rush over to help him up.

"Are you ok?" Spiral asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine in one piece." Sonic responded.

"What do we do now?" Kenny asked.

"Does your bombs have smoke?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Use it. We're falling back to think of a strategy."

"On it."

Kenny takes out another bomb and slams it down creating a smoke around the three. Molotov and Acid rush over, preventing them from escape and just when they catch the three they were already gone.

"Looks like they ran away." Acid said.

"Don't worry, we'll find him. Cocytus will find them with their scent." Molotov mentioned.

"That's right, we'll find them and we will have our revenge!" Cocytus said in unison.

"They shouldn't got far so we'll catch them in no time won't we?" Kyoko said smiling sadistically.

"Indeed. I will not rest until I have Sonic feel my watery wrath and my serpents can eat him as their meal." Lorelei said unsummoning the serpents.

"Let's move, Sonic and the others shouldn't be far from here." Acid ordered.

The demon lords head on out, going after Team Sonic to finish the job.


	11. Act 1 Scene 11: Secret Weapon

Chapter 11: Secret Weapon

 _Elsewhere, from the flaming woods…_

Sonic, Kenny, and Spiral regroup at an ancient temple ruins to regroup. Kenny patching Sonic up and Sonic using his Chaos Heal to heal himself back up while Kenny had treated his wounds and help him get rid of the poison made from Acid.

"Those demons are no joke. They're the toughest of them all that I've ever face since the fight against the Hedgehogs of Darkness." Spiral commented.

"You're telling me. We're not dealing with the dark mobians anymore, these are demons now and facing a demon is not an easy task." Sonic retorted.

"Damn it! They know who we are and they're still after us. We can't run away now, we got to stop them or else they'll try to destroy this world and make it their own playground."

"I know which is why we need a strategy, something that can stop and beat those demons."

"Yeah but how. I don't think any of your powerful forms would do any justice. Not even your Hyper and Darkspine forms." Kenny mentioned.

"I know and which is why we need to come up with a plan and fast before they demons catch us in te act of surprise." Spiral agreed.

"So what's the plan Sonic? How are we going to beat those demon bastard?"

Sonic thought of something, anything that could stop them. Sonic search long and hard, deep in thought to find strategy, any strategy but he could only tell that it won't work and that he doesn't have a plan on how to beat the demon lords.

"To be honest with you guys, I don't have a plan, no strategy to defeat the demon lords." Sonic admitted.

"But there's got to be something, this is your life and Spiral's we're talking about! Even mine! There's got to be a way to defeat them. We're on the urge of surviving here?!" Kenny shouted.

"I know Kenny! Do you think I didn't know that! These are the demon lords we're talking about!"

"I know… it's just… I don't want to lose you and Spiral again. I'm scarred that they'll kill you guys."

"It's alright Kenny, we know how you feel and we understand that. We're all under a lot of stress from the demon lords and we got to think of something fast before they get here." Spiral suggested.

"Agreed."

 _Outside of the temple ruins…_

The demon lords arrive to the temple ruins. Kyoko look around, checking the place wondering if Cocytus is in the right direction.

"Are you sure this is where they went?" Kyoko asked with curiosity.

"Yeah. They're here alright, I can smell it." Phlegethon responded earning a nod from Stix and Acheron.

"Knowing you're scent, you're always right. Don't doubt Cocytus, Kyoko. I'm sure the hedgehogs and that cat are here somewhere." Acid assured.

"Let us go, we cannot waste anytime here." Lorelei suggested making her way towards the temple.

"Agreed. Time to finish what we started." Molotov said ascending up in the air with his wings.

The demon lords wasted no time and head straight to the temple ruins to search for Team Sonic and finish what they've started.

 _With Team Sonic…_

"There's got to be a way to defeat those demon bastards. We can't sit around and do nothing." Spiral said tapping his foot.

"I know, I agree but what can we do? They're strong, they're unlike the ones we faced before and they seem to be stronger than the Hedgehogs of Darkness even Darkness himself. I can tell that they're power is beyond powerful that I can imagine." Kenny retorted.

"You're telling me. They're going to be here any minute and we need to think of something right now!"

Sonic cross his arms, closed his eyes thinking what they could do to defeat the demon lords. Sonic was running out of options and it looks like it was going to be the end of them until suddenly, something came up. Sonic remember that "secret weapon" that he and Spiral worked on for a whole year now and hasn't put it to a test and knowing what they can do it could bring a miracle, a chance to strike back and defeat the demon lords and Sonic opened his eyes and with that stern look, he look over to his cousin and partner and say:

"I think I found a strategy, a perfect one to be exact." Sonic said earning Spiral and Kenny's attention.

"Really? What is it? I hope this is good." Kenny questioned.

"Spiral, remember that "secret weapon" that we worked on for a year now?"

"Yeah… oh I get it, we can use that and take all of those demon chumps down. Why didn't I think of this before?"

"In order to complete the secret weapon, we're going to need to do it. I can sense that the demon lords are here and we don't have much time to complete it."

"I can distract them for you guys. I have a few bombs to do the trick, I'll buy enough time for you guys to complete this secret weapon you're talking about." Kenny volunteered.

"Ok then. Be careful out there Kenny, you have no idea what they can do."

"I know what I'm getting myself into, besides we're in the fight of our lives."

Kenny transforms into his full body form and sprint away to buy his friends some time.

"You ready Spiral?" Sonic asked.

"As always cousin, as always." Spiral smiled earning a smirk from his cousin.

 _With the Demon Lords…_

The demon lords arrive and start looking around for Team Sonic and Molotov is up in the air scouting around for the hedgehogs and the exceed.

"Now where could they gone off to?" Molotov wondered.

 ***BGM: Hell Stage (Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 OST)***

Molotov continue to look while the other demon lords looked around for them. All of sudden, unaware, there's a bomb being tossed and it shocked Lorelei causing her to scream in pain from the 100,000 volts of electricity. The demon got ready and there's another bomb being tossed up in the air and it hit Molotov and struck him causing him to collapse down to the ground. Kyoko had just about enough and summon out her two metal katanas.

"Alright, show yourself coward!" Kyoko demanded angrily.

Another bomb s being thrown and it was coming towards Kyoko but she senses it and slices the bomb and explode on her which it blinded her eyesight.

"AGH! My eyes!" Kyoko screamed.

Acid look around the places, only to spot the exceed throwing the bombs, he realize he's been caught and take off.

"Oh crap! Time to skedaddle!" Kenny said taking off.

"After him!" Acid shouted.

Cocytus roared and charge at the exceed. Kenny uses his angel wings and speed up, hoping to keep them pursuing him while Sonic and Spiral work on their secret weapon. The demon lords head inside the temple ruins going after the exceed. Cocytus dash ahead, heading up front of Acid and Molotov passing through them.

"Cocytus, make a path for us. Destroy those damn walls or pillars." Lorelei demanded.

"With pleasure! We was just about to think the same thing!" Cocytus retorted.

The Cerberus roared, rushing ahead to get the exceed. He even breaks through some pillars, clearing a path for the other demon lords. Lorelei begin summons water underground and she begin to dash ahead in great speed. She then summon three of her serpents and command them to catch the exceed as they extended their necks towards Kenny and try to catch them with their sharp teeth. Kenny looks over his shoulder, jumps up and dodges away the serpents and tosses a bomb that backs them away from the explosion and Kenny then ascends up in air, changing back to his normal state and enters through the hole to get away the demon lords. Cocytus breaks the wall with her herculean strength and creates ice hoping to free Kenny.

Kenny sees the light up ahead and speeds up and barely got out of there before the ice could catch him.

"Whew! That was a close on." Kenny said.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" Cocytus roared.

"Oh boy…"

Kenny continue to make a run for is and Cocytus again breaks the wall and makes a path for the other demon lords. Molotov and Acid speeds up to catch up with the exceeds but what they didn't know that they stumble into a trap and they got themselves trapped into a net that Kenny had planned to distract them. Kyoko rush ahead and sees the exceed up ahead and dashes ahead.

"Get back here!" Kyoko shouted.

Kenny turn to his right and sprint ahead, Kyoko pursue after the exceed and he was nowhere to be found so she kept going after him until suddenly, another bomb is being tosses and it exploded pushing the kitsune away and hits the wall then Kenny comes in and socks her with his staff and takes off causing Kyoko to be extremely angry.

"Now I'm really angry! I've had just about enough of this!" Kyoko shouted in frustration.

"Time to smash a cat!" Cocytus said rushing ahead.

Cocytus breaks through the wall and making his own path and caught up to the exceed. Kenny takes off but the Cerberus caught the exceed and begin to squeeze him but Kenny press the button and the ceiling collapse and the rubble came crashing down to the Cerberus, forcing to let go of Kenny and the exceed again takes off.

"I don't know how much I need to take, I'm almost out of bombs." Kenny said.

Sonic and Spiral harness their chaos energies, feeling the aura around them as it process. When they felt that their energies is complete, they then begin to put it into action and there's Kenny regrouping with the hedgehogs.

"Guys. Are you done yet, we're running out of time?" Kenny asked.

Before they could retort, the demon lords arrive, breaking through the walls and finally found the hedgehogs.

"Finally, we found you Sonic and Spiral. Time to die!" Cocytus shouted.

"Guys! Anytime now!" Kenny shouted in fear.

"Get them!" Acid shouted.

"GUYS!"

 ***BGM Dragon Ball Z - Unofficial Super Saiyan 3 Trunks Theme (The Enigma TNG)***

The demon lords rush to jump on the two hedgehogs. Sonic and Spiral shot their eyes up and shouted these two words:

" **Chaos Control!** " Sonic and Spiral shouted in unison.

Both hedgehogs merge and creating the flash of pure light, flashing bright as Kenny and the demon lords cover their eyes from the light.

"What is that bright?!" Kenny wondered.

The demon lords couldn't see a thing, they don't know what's going on right now and the light is so bright that they still can't see. Suddenly, there was something going on in the light like it was some kind of power merging together. The light then disperse into white sparkles and everyone finally can see what just happened. Their eyes widened of absolute shock, Kenny couldn't believe it either and his jaw dropped. There in front of them is a blue hedgehog with white streaks on his quills. His quills are spikier than ever and even has dreadlocks onto his cheeks. He gain some muscle on his arms and wore a black and grey sleeveless shirt, black and blue cargo pants and his shoes and combat had combine together and the shoes are the color black with blue and green highlights onto them and he wore two gold rings around his wrists.

The hedgehog then open his eyes review that the color are blue green.

"Whoa… I'm speechless…" Kenny commented didn't have any words to say.

"Who the hell are you? Are you Sonic or Spiral?" Molotov asked.

"I demand to know who are you actually." Lorelei demanded.

"I am neither Sonic nor Spiral but you can call me… **Spiric**." Spiric answered with the voices of Sonic and Spiral talking in unison.


	12. Act 1 Scene 12: Enter Spiric

Chapter 12: Enter Spiric

Everyone who are stunned or shocked but overall both. Kenny never took his eyes off of Spiric. Kenny was in the loss of words, he didn't had anything to say but just found out that this was their secret weapon all this time and kept it a secret for so long and now they're using it as they merged together into one.

" _I can't believe it… this is their secret weapon. They somehow… fused together but how can they merge together into one person. How is it possible?_ " Kenny thought.

The demon lords who are still in the loss of words that two hedgehogs merge as one and Spiric stare at them, glaring daggers at the demon lords. He now has electricity dancing around him looking very menacing.

"Spiric…" Lorelei repeated.

"They fused together into becoming one hedgehog. That's nothing." Acid said.

"But why do I feel their power increased and how they manage to harness all of that power together?" Kyoko pondered.

"I don't give a fuck if they fuse together, all that matter is we kill two hedgehogs and since they merge together, it'll be taking candy from a baby." Molotov said charging at Spiric.

The phoenix rushed in, engulfing his fist with flames and deliver a flammable punch towards the blue and white hedgehog but suddenly the punch didn't have no effect. This surprise Molotov and the rest of the demon lords. Spiric kept his glare, feeling nothing and this angered Molotov.

"No fucking way!" Molotov cursed.

Molotov kept attacking, deliver multiple punches and along with kicks in rapid speed but still didn't hurt Spiric and he was getting more pissed than ever. Molotov try delivering a powerful punch but out of nowhere, Spiric caught his fist with his palm then squeezes it making Molotov feel the pain and Molotov winced and Spiric squeezes the fist hard as he can and Molotov try to yank it away from Spiric. Spiric then look dead into Molotov's eyes and begin to speak.

"You're true nightmare has arrived." Spiric threatened.

Spiric then delivers a punch straight to Molotov's face sending him flying and crash through the wall and hits the ground. Kenny and the demon lords became astonished, seeing Molotov got knocked away through the wall from Spiric's newfound strength.

"He took that like it was nothing. What the hell is he?" Kyoko wondered.

"He's going to make a mistake not to disrespect the demon lords!" Acid said charging at Spiric. Acid circling around in great speed with Spiric just standing there like a statue. Acid start to attack Spiric with his assassination skills from different angles but unfortunately, Spiric didn't feel the effects and just when Acod could strike until Spiric let out a loud roar and burst blue and white shockwave of energy bursting from his body and pushes Acid back against the wall. Acid raise himself up on his feet, shocked to witness Spiric's power.

Spiric crack his neck and approach to Kenny was still in shock. He kneel down and help the exceed up to his feet.

"Are you ok?" Spiric asked.

"Yeah Sonic… I mean Spiral… I mean… I don't know what to call you." Kenny responded trying to figure out what to call Spiric.

"Just call me Spiric. Sonic and Spiral fused together and they become one and that's how I was born as Spiric."

"Ok then… Spiric."

"Get to someplace safe, I'll handle this."

"Uh… yeah sure."

Kenny activate his angelic wings and takes off leaving the temple ruins. Spiric raise up to his feet and get ready to fight.

"You're going to regret the day that you all came to this world." Spiric warned.

"How dare you threatened the demon mistress of water? You will regret threatening me." Lorelei countered summoning two serpents from her back.

"Let's see what you can do Spiric, you will never defeat the demon lords!" Kyoko provoked drawing out two metal katanas.

Molotov and Acid regroup with the other demon lords getting ready to fight the fused hedgehog. Spiric kept his stern look, clenching his fist tightening his grip and had the fire in his eyes.

"I will give you five one chance, leave now and leave this world or suffer the consequences." Spiric warned.

"You'll be the only one that'll be leaving and by leaving is your death!" Molotov countered.

"The so be it."

 ***BGM: Blue Stahli – Scrape***

Spiric let out and loud scream and channel his chaos energy and Spiric begin transforming into his super form. His fur turn the color to yellow and his eyes change to red and has yellow aura around. Spiric's quills went upward and some of them kept it downward. Spiric then begin to dash over to Cocytus and bashes him with his elbow and pushing him through the wall and out of the temple and start deliver some brutal rapid punches to Coyctus right to their faces then deliver a powerful spinning roundhouse kick sending the Cerberus through a few pillars and causes the ceiling to crash down to Cocytus. Spiric descends down to the ground and Molotov dash over and Spiric and try trapping him into the whirlwind of fire but Spiric sees it through and counters him with a high knee kick sending the phoenix up in the air the reappear up top of Molotov, clasping his hands together and swing them, hitting the phoenix and sends him crashing down to the ground.

Acid jumps onto rubble after rubble and air dashes to Spiric, Lorelei summons a bubble ready to trap him but Spiric teleported out of dodge, luring Acid into the trap and Lorelei accidentally traps Acid inside the water bubble. Spiric then dives down, dive kicks Acid down through the bubble and hits the ground then dodges the serpents commanded by Lorelei. She charge in and start attacking and Spiric deliver a punch but Lorelei push him back with water then created water pillars knocking away Spiric. Molotov creates giant sphere of fire up in the air and explodes creating multiple fire balls and all of them come down, crashing to the ground creating the explosion of flames.

Spiric dodge the flammable explosion as it started to get crazy in the battlefield. Cocytus burst out from the rubble, roaring in anger and start blasting the ice beams from their mouths to every direction, incasing a few in ice creating an icy path. Spiric sees the three ice beams and dodge away as Kyoko launches up in the aid and dives down and slam her two metal katanas. Spiric evades her and Kyoko put her ninjutsu into action and fight the super hedgehog head on. Both Spiric and Kyoko's fighting style turn the tables and tearing the roof down as they each block and evade each other's attack, strikes, and their counters and so on. Kyoko deliver a surprising heel kick and create three metal throwing knives and toss them over at Spiric. Spiric uses his reflexes and dodge the throwing knives and Kyoko toss more of them before making her move to strike.

Kyoko goes for the diving kick but Spiric senses Kyoko and evades the kitsune and deliver a spinning heel kick hitting her back and shot green energy balls at the kitsune and shot a big energy ball and explodes on her sending her flying away then Kyoko summons some metal spears and hurls them down at Spiric. Spiric dodges spears then kicks it away and catches it and tosses it over at Lorelei and kill one of her serpents with the gore blood splatter out.

"No! You will pay for that!" Lorelei roared.

Lorelei attacks Spiric throwing multiple melee strikes such as punches and kicks but Spiric blocked every attack then Lorelei summons commands her serpents and attack but unfortunately, Spiric grabbed the serpents and swung Lorelei around and snaps the serpents out of her back and tosses the hydra over at the ruined wall and breaks through it during a terrible crash. Molotov and Acid dash in and attack Spirit from opposite directions. Spiric blocking them off as they kept attack then parries them using Chaos Parry, one of Spiric's new ability and jumps in midair and deliver a spinning roundhouse kicks to both Molotov and Acid. Molotov try attacking but Spiric dodges him and creates a blue and green energy ball from his palms and hurls it over to Molotov and electrocutes him with volts and exploded.

" **Chaos Shot!** " Spiric shouted.

Cocytus launches up in the air and slam down his fists at Spiric but he blocked the Cerberus off with green energy barrier using **Chaos Barrier**. He then engulfs his fist with blue and green energy and delivers an uppercut to the middle head Styx and sends the Cerberus up in the air then launches up and attack him and axe kick him down to the ground using **Sonic Eagle**. Spiric then creates a blue and green energy bow and aims it at Cocytus and shots an arrow over at Cocytus.

" **Chaos Arrow!** " Spiric shouted.

The energy arrow impaled Cocytus and exploded into a pillar of blue and green energy like a bomb. Molotov comes in and Spiric then knocks away the phoenx with a punch engulfing with energy using **Chaos Fist**. Knocking away the phoenix and Spiric begin charging some energy into him and start to attack the demon lords using Light Speed Attack and damaging the demon lords showing them no mercy. Having got them to group up with each other from the Light Speed Attack, Spric then gets in motion and bring his right hand back and start to charge up blue and green energy, creating a big orb with white lightning dancing around and then shouted these two words performing a new ability that strong would do the trick against the demon lords.

" **Chaos Missile!** " Spric shouted.

Spiric shot a massive blue and green energy sphere at the demon lords and explode once it made its impact. The demon lords scream in agony from the explosion and Spiric watch them feeling the pain and now all five of them are hurt and now being dominated by the super hedgehog. The demon lords regroup trying to figure out what they can.

"Damn it! That hedgehog is being the pain in the ass!" Molotov shouted.

"This is outrageous. We should be dominating that hedgehog right now, not him." Kyoko said in frustration.

"We need to come up with some sort of strategy, a plan to defeat that hedgehog and kill him this instant." Lorelei suggested.

"Agreed. Any ideas?" Acid questioned.

"Let's just charge up at Spiric and kill him." Styx plotted.

"Hell no! He'll murder us if we take him head on without a plan." Acheron said.

"So what! We'll kill him, end of story."

"You're not helping here guys." Acheron stated.

"So what! We kill the hedgehog head on."

"Wait a minute, what if we use what Scar gave us as Plan B?" Lorelei said earning a nod from the other demon lords.

"That's right, he did gave us these dark purple crystals. They contain unimaginable power and we can use this against Spiric, we might stand a chance." Acid retorted.

"It's worth a shot, I'm ready to get laid afterwards. Lorelei, I know you want to get laid too." Kyoko assumed.

"Yes. Let's get this over with." Lorelei responded.

The demon lords then take out the dark purple crystals and use its power with Kenny looking on in secret. His faced went pale of shock, realizing what those are.

"No… it can't be…" Kenny trailed off.

 ***BGM: VS Villainous Form (Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 OST)***

The demon lords absorb the power from the dark crystals after breaking it and let out a loud roar feeling the power within him. They've been cover in black aura feeling some type of dark power growing with them. Spiric cover himself from the powerful wind gust blowing when they powered up.

"I got a bad feeling about this. I'm starting to feel dark power growing inside them." Spiric sensed.

Lorelei summon all nine serpents all in once, Cocytus growing stronger and let out a loud howl like a wolf, Molotov gains his super form with the fury of flames runs through his veins and his color of the flames change from red to black flames as he possess his form called: God Phoenix, Acid feeling the power as his strength, agility, and his attacks increased, and Kyoko grew stronger and summon two ghosts around her now really possessing her curse powers including her metal element powers.

"Now you will die Spiric the Hedgehog!" The demon lords threatened.

"Spiric, watch out!" Kenny warned.

Spiric dodges the ice beam fired by Cocytus and Acid creates a smog of toxic around Sonic and Lorelei hurls the serpents and they all attack the super hedgehog. Spiric did a **Chaos Recovery** to get back into the fight and Kyoko struck Sonic by a flying kick and the ghosts begin attack the hedgehog and sends him flying through a wall inside the temple ruins. Molotov shoulder tackles Spiric and slams him down to the ground before ascending up in the air.

"Start praying fools, you stand before an immortal god of fire!" Molotov shouted.

He begin shooting multiple flames out from his wings towards the super hedgehog. Spiric roll out the way to evade the flames and Molotov dives down and slam his fist down to the ground and creates a fire explosion causing chaos. Molotov dashes and strike Spiric in close range sending rapid strikes as Spiric dodging away with his reflexes. Cocytus burst through the wall and picks up a giant pillar and tosses it over at Spiric. Spiric sees this and dodges away Molotov and the pillar and it crash through the wall shatter the pillar and the wall into pieces. Kyoko and Lorelei teamed up and they struck Spiral with a flying kick then Lorelei sent one of her serpents to catch Spiric and pull him back towards them and Kyoko summon two metal katanas and damage the hedgehog and allow the ghosts to attack then finish off with a metal boulder hitting the hedgehog up in the air.

Lorelei then summons the water, creating animals such as hydra and they attack the hedgehog and the water shapeshift into a gorilla and slams down the hedgehog to the ground and creating water spikes damaging the hedgehog then Cocytus bashes Spiric with his shoulder and Acid comes in and damaging the hedgehog with multiple slashes with his claws with poison and weakening the super hedgehog and struck him with his tail to finish it off.

Spiric now injured but uses **Chaos Heal** to heal himself back up. Wasting no time, he had just about enough and begin to power up, letting out another loud scream and ascends his super level into a second level this time his quills gotten spikier and elongated and electricity dancing around the hedgehog ready to take the fight to the next step. Acid and Molotov clash against Spiric and they engage in a rapid combat with their melee strikes attacking the hedgehog and Spiric using his reflexes to dodge away the melee strikes then a minute after, he counters Molotov with a knee kick then a spinning back fist against Acid and push them with the use of his Chaos Energy using **Chaos Burst**. Acid spit out acid from his mouth to melt the hedgehog but he evades it quickly then punches Acid in the abdomen and bursts an blue and green energy blast from his palms sending Acid flying and Molotov delivers a fire punch to the hedgehog but unfortunately, Spiric blocked the punch and knee kicks Molotov right in the face and slam his fist down striking Molotov down to the ground. Spiric then kicks Molotov up in midair and fires a full powered lightning spear of blue and green energy.

" **Chaos Lance!** " Spiric shouted.

It knocks away Molotov and sends him flying. Lorelei launches up in the air and blasted water balls with spikes over at Spiric but he gets out of dodge and evades away from the serpents. Spiric decides to make it difficult for Lorelei is when he begin to creates a sword made of energy creating a blue and green energy blade and slices all nine of the serpents while dodging the serpents and it surprised Lorelei from having her serpents all killed.

"NO! My babies!" Lorelei screamed.

Lorelei begin to attack Spiric, making him pay for killing her serpents. Spiric dodging her attacks and as her water abilities and creating water tentacles and hurl them over at Spiric. Spiric then dodges the tentacles and grinding on one of them and dodging Lorelei as she shot water spikes from the palms of her hands and water pillars. Kyoko jumps in to help as she launches herself in the air and commanded her two ghosts to attack Spiric but he then blasted them away, killing them with a shot of blue and energy blast from his palm killing the ghosts in seconds from the light and Kyoko summon metal spears and hurl them down from the air towards Spiric.

Spiric teleports using Chaos Control and reappear behind Kyoko, front flip and delivers a powerful axe kick using **Sonic Eagle** but with more power into the kick. Kyoko summons a metal spear and tosses it only misses when Spiric evades it and Cocytus comes in and attack Spiric as he slam down his fist against the hedgehog. Spiric blocked it with his arms with energy onto his arms then counters off Cocytus with a flash kick then blasted a big energy ball pushing the Cerberus back and dashes ahead and bashes him against Cocytus right to his abdomen using a new ability called **Chaos Bash**. He stop and sends the Cerberus through the wall as he crash against it and causing the rubble to come down crumbling against him. Spiric dodges an incoming attack from Acid and grabs him by the tail and swung him around and hits Molotov from coming at him and Spiric then lifts Acid and slams him down real hard and cause the ground the to have a small crater with cracks. He then sidekicks Molotov catching him off guard then uppercuts the phoenix and shots a shockwave of blue and green energy knocking him down to the ground using **Chaos Wave**.

Spiric then decides to put an end to the demon lords once and for all so he charges up his energy, gaining power and engulfs himself with yellow aura and begin attacking the demon lords with **Light Speed Attack**. He begin pummeling the demon lords one by one with brute force and knocks them away getting them all together and send them outside and injured. Spiric then circle around the demon lords and creates a blue and green whirlwind of wind around then, trapping them into the tornado and Spiric stop and extends his hand out towards the whirlwind.

" **Chaos Tsunami!** " Spiric shouted.

The tornado begin damaging the demon lords with the wind creates some sharp weapons, damaging the demon lords different angles. The tornado begin to disperse and now the demon lords trying to recuperate and try regrouping. Spiric then begin to build up energy from both of his hands, creating a blue and green orb with dark green eletrcity dancing around preparing to end the demon lords for good. Spiric glared daggers one last time and shout out these three words to unleashing a powerful technique to kill the demon lords.

" **Super Chaos Beam!** " Spiric shouted.

Spiric blasted a beam of blue and green energy from his palms directly towards the demon lords. Lorelei, Cocytus, Kyoko, Acid, and Molotov see the beam coming at them and they couldn't escape it as the beam phase through them and the demon lords scream in agony and beam killing them in particles ending their lives and the explosion occur. The beam died down and Spiric stop the beam and can't sense the demon lord's power no longer and he begin to smile.

"*Chuckle* That should get rid of those demon bastards." Spiric said.

Spiric then begin to disperse him, Sonic and Spiral unfused and return back to normal ending their fusion. Kenny approaching over to Sonic and Spiral.

"Guys! Guys!" Kenny shouted.

"Hey Kenny." Sonic waved.

"That was amazing! How did you… when did you guys even fused together? Was that your secret weapon all this time?"

"Yeah. That was our secret all this time and we didn't want to tell you. In fact, we wanted to show it in person instead of telling you." Spiral answered.

"That makes sense but still that was amazing. How did you guys fused?"

"A something I found called **Chaos Unification**. You join together with one person into one with chaos energy, since Spiral has been training to use his chaos energy, we decided to train and put our chaos energies together and become Spiric." Sonic explained.

"I see. Since the demon lords are gone, what now?"

"We salvage what we can from the sandshark grab our supplies and head on out. I believe there is a town not far from here and we could use some relaxation."

"Agreed." Spiral nodded.

Team Sonic begin heading out to the wrecked sandshark and get their supplies. Unaware, someone who was spying on them and it was Scar with his arms crossed who watched the whole fight in secret and was amused of what they can do.

"So you've gotten a lot stronger over the years. You're power has gotten a lot stronger from the last time back at Mobius and Spiral is a lot stronger too. *Chuckle* This just keep getting more interesting than I thought. We'll meet again after all these years… **brother**." Scar comment before taking his leave.


	13. Act 1 Scene 13: Decisions

Chapter 13: Decisions

It has been five days since the fight against the Demon Lords. Sonic, Kenny, and Spiral continue to travel around the world without a vehicle and continue to go wherever the journey leads them. Kenny knew more about the Chaos Unification knowing how it works as Sonic explain it to the exceed and thy even train some more to get stronger for anything. The exceed had been trying to figure out who Scar is from hearing that name from somewhere and the dark purple crystal he witness when the demon lords use it to gain extra power. Kenny hasn't told Sonic and Spiral about it yet but will wait when the right time comes.

Right now, Team Sonic had stumble upon a town and gotten themselves a hotel room for the day. The trio begin to relax and hang out after traveling all day and finally gotten themselves a room to gain their strength and energies before leaving. The three couldn't shake the thoughts about what the demon lords told him about a guy name Scar and the pirates that they fought back at the train for Demacia helping Fiora escorting the lacrima. None of them make sense and trying find the right clues of what leads does Scar and these mysterious pirates have.

There was no trace of evidence, clues, or any theories about any of them and it's like they're lost. Sonic takes a seat on the edge of the bed leaning back and Spiral doing some sit ups and pushups to do a little training. Kenny remained quiet for the time being and didn't bother speaking to Sonic or Spiral all day long. It's like something bad happen to Kenny and it grew Sonic to be worried to his exceed partner. He know that Kenny won't respond but Sonic had to try, hoping to get some answers out of the exceed.

"Kenny, are you ok over there? You've been quiet all day." Sonic asked.

Spiral stop the pushups and look over to the blue exceed.

"Come to think of it, you haven't spoken for the past five days and I'm worried about you. What's wrong, man?" Spiral asked.

Kenny look over to the hedgehogs, he knew that they're worried about the exceed and he couldn't blame them. He had been doing some thinking for five days, thinking about Scar and these mysterious pirates. Kenny had try to puzzle what ties the two had then suddenly, he remembered it correctly. It all came back to him and he start to realize that all of it is making sense now and so Kenny finally broke the silence to speak to the hedgehogs.

"Sorry if I made you worried about me. I've been doing some heavy thinking for the past five days." Kenny finally responded.

"Oh thank goodness. I thought something bad happen. Anyways, what were you thinking about anyway?" Sonic asked.

"About this guy name Scar and the other mysterious pirates we ran into back at the train for Demacia. I've been trying to think and none of the make any sense."

"Yeah. Come to think of it, I've been thinking about this Scar character and how did he even brought those Demon Lords here to this world while they were still from Mobius anyway." Spiral pondered.

"I've been thinking about that myself. It seems like this Scar character know who we are. That's what I'm trying to figure out." Sonic added.

"And that's the thing, none of don't have any clues or leads about Scar and this whole train heist thing. But the name Scar… I heard it from somewhere and I'm trying to figure where." Kenny said.

"Well I hope it isn't bad and it looks like the type of guy that you don't want to mess around with." Spiral commented.

"Scar… what the hell is he? Is he a wizard? Dark wizard? Former master of guild or what? Assassin?" Sonic pondered.

"None of know, we should investigate and find out what we can."

"Yeah I agree with you, Spiral. Perhaps we can find some answers about this Scar guy."

Kenny continue to think about the name Scar while the hedgehogs continue to talk. Kenny thought long and hard, checking first, second check, third check, and even quadruple check his thoughts about this Scar guy then it finally hit him. He remembered reading some articles of the newspapers about destroyed towns, villages from different locations of the world and it all make sense now.

"Scar… SCAR! That's right! I remember now. Now it all makes sense!" Kenny shouted catching the hedgehogs' surprise.

"What is it, Kenny? What's up?" Spiral asked.

"I know who this Scar guy is, it's all coming back to me. Why didn't I see it before from the articles I've read on the newspapers?"

"What is it Kenny?" Sonic questioned.

"Guys. I think I know what's really going on and you guys are in one heck of a story."

Sonic and Spiral look at each other in confusion before turning to the exceed who begin to explain about Scar and the mysterious pirates.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, the Legion Hideout…_

The army had been working hard getting some type of secret weapon in for what Professor Skywalker worked on for the Legion and delivering some dark purple crystals inside the crate and put them elsewhere ordered by Scar. The leader inside the office with Jinx, Connor, Storm, Mellka, and Riven who are called for a meeting.

"So what you want to discuss with us, boss?" Storm asked.

"Well… we've been working really hard of getting everything ready and since Sonic and the others defeated the Demon Lords, it's time we go to phase to and initiate our master plan." Scar informed earning smiles from the elites.

"It's about time, time we own the fucking world." Mellka said smiling.

"Yay! Now we can cause destruction, anarchy, disaster. It's going to be an exciting one and I have a lot of bombs to create some mayhem!" Jinx also said raising her hands up in the air and waving them like she doesn't care.

"I am pleased to hear we're about to go with the plan but I have to ask, why now when we could've done it a long time ago." Riven asked.

"Good question, I'm with Riven on this one sir. Why now?" Connor asked.

"Because I needed the fundamentals, the steps, the plans, and the weapons and power we've collected back from the mines and put it into good use before we proceed what we planned when I found you guys." Scar explained.

"Ah. I see, got to think big." Storm retorted.

"Makes a lot of sense, I would be doing the same thing if I was leader. Well technically I'm the second in command but you get the drift." Mellka said earning a nod from Jinx and Riven.

"So we're ready to take on the world and will that secret weapon that Professor Skywalker help build work? Can it contain that much power?" Connor questioned.

"Indeed. It will work perfectly and we haven't tested yet and I know how I will use it for our first test. I think it's about time you all know why I know Sonic and Spiral and that's the reason why I call you all here for the meeting." Scar confessed.

The elite five look at each other before turning to their leader for what he's about to say.

* * *

 _With Team Sonic…_

"So from the articles about the destroyed towns and villages from the newspaper. Scar is the one responsible for all of them." Kenny explained.

"So he's responsible for the deaths of those innocent people?" Spiral asked.

"Yes but that's not all, he even has his own army that he commands and I heard about this years ago."

"Really? What's the army called? Do they even have a name?" Sonic questioned.

"They do and they call themselves the **Legion**."

"The Legion? Sounds like they're dangerous." Spiral assumed.

"They are actually, Scar has five elite henchman that follow his orders and they do what their boss tells them to do and that is killing, stealing, and destroying everything in their path."

"Whoa! Talk about a psychopath."

"So how big is the army anyway?" Sonic asked.

"From what I heard, a big army. I don't know if he expanded the army but I know it's real big." Kenny answered.

"Oh man. Looks like we're up against the psychopath and his army then huh?"

"Not to worry, we can take em all down and even Scar." Spiral said with confidence.

"It won't be easy, they're strong and dangerous and even I heard Scar is powerful and possess some strange magic too. None of them know the true identity of their leader so he kept his identity hidden, even his elite henchman." Kenny informed.

"No way. So he really is that dangerous. He's going to be difficult once we face him."

"Yeah. I'm dying to really know who Scar behind that mask if does wear one." Sonic exclaimed.

"There's more to it from what I know about the Legion. They're very cunning and smart, they always have strategies and plot their moves whenever a plan comes in motion. I'm guessing that Scar has some way to get the demon lords from Mobius to this world. Speaking of which, I know what the dark purple crystals are and I've been researching about them in my books."

"What? From the ones they use when Spiric fought them? What are they anyway, they look like some type of power energy that some bad guys would use."

"Yeah. I wonder the same thing too." Spiral admitted.

"From what I know, those are **Dark lacrima**."

"What?! There's even lacrima possesses dark magic too?"

"First the dark magic book and now dark lacrima? What else is there?" Sonic pondered.

"Long ago, before the dragon war happened, the wizards had been on war called the Great Magic War. The wizards discovered lacrima and dark lacrima and began a war for the control of lacrima. The dark lacrima possess the dark magic and turning the wizards into dark wizards and possess unbelievable magic and turning them into something that they're not. The wizards defeated the dark wizards and monsters and hide away all of the dark lacrima at a secluded place where no one can get their hands on it ever again and wields its dark magic. Somehow, Scar must've found it and has all the dark lacrima, no wonder what he has in store next." Kenny explained.

"I do have a feeling that it's going to be something terrible in my book." Spiral assumed.

"Yeah man, me too. I have a hunch that he's planning to use it for world domination. Most bad guys want to take over the world from where I come from." Sonic guessed.

"Yeah that could be it and that's completely true or wanted to destroy the world."

"That too."

"So Kenny, what else do you know about the Legion?"

"From what I heard that the Legion are the ones that were trying to steal the lacrima, they're responsible of the train heist defeating Fiora and her guards. I recognize that symbol from there and here is it." Kenny answered showing the hedgehogs the symbol from the picture.

"Oh man… that's their symbol of the army?" Spiral asked.

"Yeah. Now it all make sense now and whatever Scar is planning to do, it's not pretty."

"I bet…" Sonic trailed off having thoughts.

* * *

 _The Legion…_

"I know Sonic and Spiral back at Mobius, our home when we were kids. We played together, have fun together, and we even do some crazy stunts like snowboarding, skateboard, jumping from the cliff down to the water, pretty much anything. I despise Sonic that day and I always beat him up for the thrill of it." Scar explained.

"Sounds like you three used to be friends." Storm assumed.

"No. I believe it's more than that."

"What do you mean?" Riven asked.

"From my reaction about Sonic and Spiral, they are close to me and what you may call it family."

"Family?" Jinx inquired looking at Mellka who shrug her shoulders wondering the same thing.

"Yes. In fact, to tell you all the truth: Sonic the Hedgehog is my brother."

"What?!" Everyone gasped.

"How is it possible? I don't believe you guys are related." Connor said.

"Yeah me too, that's a lack of bullshit if you ask me." Jinx added crossing her arms.

"Let's pretend we believe that, now about Spiral that would him and Sonic your…" Mellka trailed off.

"Cousins. Yes. Spiral is myself and Sonic's cousin." Scar answered finishing the sentence.

"I still believe that. All of us do." Storm retorted earning nods from everyone else.

"Believe what you want but soon you all will find out soon enough when I meet Sonic and Spiral after all these years. Now how is our secret weapon?"

"Just installed it and we're ready to go." Riven reported.

"Excellent and the dark lacrima?"

"On the ride sir. Everything's ready?" Mellka answered.

"Excellent. Just as I planned."

"So what now, boss? What's our next step?" Jinx asked.

"We got everything accomplished. Now it's time we move out."

Scar exits out the office with the elite five follow behind Scar and approach to the balcony and the light turned on and unveil to be few airships that the Legion has been building all this time. Also there is an big main airship that Scar and his elite five will be riding on.

"Now it's time we move out. The time has come to show the world who the Legion is my friend, it is time we punish this damn world for rejecting us!" Scar said with pride causing the elite five to grin evilly ready to get started.

"Oh hell yeah! That's what the fuck I'm talking about! So what's our next move boss?" Storm asked.

"I'm ready to fuck shit up, so what now?" Mellka also asked.

Scar look over his shoulder and smirked.

"We make our way to Fiore. There's a friend I know that I would love to pay a visit, I know that he'll want to punish this world for rejecting him too." Scar answered.

"Then what?" Connor asked.

"Then we kill Sonic so that he won't interfere with our plans. He'll be heading back to Fairy Tail in Magnolia Town. I believe it's time we put an end to his hero legacy and make him only but a memory to be forgotten."

This caused Mellka, Storm, Jinx, Riven, and Connor smiling widely liking the plan and ready to get started to follow Scar's orders and so the Legion begin to get everything settled before they can take off.

* * *

 _With Team Sonic…_

The trio outside the balcony thinking of what they could do next after what Kenny told the hedgehogs about the Legion and their leader Scar.

 ***BGM: Regrouping with Washington (Assassin's Creed 3)***

"We're up against a psychopath and his entire army knowing how dangerous they are." Spiral reminded.

"Yeah. And I just read an article from my laptop from Fiore saying that Fairy Tail is back and they're a guild again." Kenny informed.

"Really? That's awesome but still, I can't get over the fact that Scar is planning some bad and it's going to change the world forever with all of the dark lacrima."

"Yeah me too. Sonic, what's plan? Should we find and stop the Legion?" Kenny asked.

Sonic looking out the view of the town in deep thought. He thought about Fairy Tail and his family with his eyes closed. Opening his eyes with a stern look, he look to Kenny and Spiral waiting for his response.

"No. We've been gone for a year and after hearing Scar and the legion. We're in a big fight against the Legion and they're going to be heading to Fiore." Sonic responded.

"So now what?" Spiral asked.

"Kenny, Spiral pack up your things and your gear. It's time we finally go home and back to Fairy Tail."

Kenny and Spiral nodded their heads and head back inside and pack up their stuff. Sonic look up at the sky thinking about everyone else.

" _Erza, Wendy… I'll see you all soon. I'm on my way home._ " Sonic thought.


	14. Act 1 Scene 14: Going Home

Chapter 14: Going Home

After the trio had packed up their stuff and gear, Team Sonic headed out and start to make their way back to Earthland and return to Fiore, back to Fairy Tail. After being notified that Fairy Tail has come back, Sonic and Kenny knew that they have to come home and back to their friends and to figure out how to deal with Scar and the Legion knowing that they're on their way to Fiore knowing they'll be targeted. Sonic and the gang arrive on a ship and to take them back to Earthland which it'll take a few days to arrive there.

The trio take the time to get some relaxation and enjoy the nice cruise once they arrive to Earthland. Spiral head to the bar for a drink while Sonic and Kenny are outside looking at the beautiful sea during the ride.

"I can't believe it, we're finally going home after a year being away from everyone." Kenny said with glee.

"Looks like someone is happy. Happy to see Carla again?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah. It's been a whole year since I've last seen Carla and I wonder how is she doing by the way. I know that she's still with Wendy. Speaking of Wendy, are you looking forward to see Fairy Tail even your wife Erza and your daughter Wendy?"

"Oh yeah. Knowing Wendy, I know she misses me a lot. Can't wait to see my family again and Fairy Tail. Oh man, this is going to be one heck of a reunion."

"You're telling me. I guess we won't be seeing more places that we wanted to explore huh?"

"Yeah. But for now I guess, besides we got a family to come back to and a bad guy to takedown. So is Scar really that dangerous?"

"Yeah. He even tortured an innocent mayor to death for some information and from what I heard in the newspapers, Scar possess some powerful magic that no one has never witnessed before. Nobody know where he gets this magic or who trained him to wield it."

"Dang! Looks like I'm going to have a difficult time fighting him, I'm sure he'll be coming after me."

"I hope not. Still we'll take him down, when he shows his face we'll be ready."

"That's the spirit buddy. Now how about a game of checkers, I'm getting kind of bored anyway?"

"Sure. I'm game."

Sonic and Kenny head inside and play a game of checkers while sailing back to Earthland. Spiral came back and join with the two and hold a drink in hand and hands it over to Sonic.

"Here you go cousin, thought you might want a cold drink." Spiral offered.

"Oh. Thanks cousin, you want one Kenny?" Sonic asked.

"Oh no I'm good… matter of fact, I sure want one. After all, I'm enjoying the relaxation while heading back to Earthland."

Spiral smile and heads on back to get a drink for Kenny then returns to the team and hands it over to the exceed and takes a sip.

"This is good. Woo and a little strong too." Kenny commented.

"Yeah. You'll get used to it. So cousin, are you excited to see Fairy Tail and your wife and daughter again?" Spiral asked.

"Oh yeah, most definitely. We do got a lot to catch up on. I wonder how everyone is doing by the way." Sonic responded.

"Hehehe yeah I'm sure they're going to be thrilled to see you. Also, just to let you know I'm going to be joining with you guys."

"Wait you're going to join Fairy Tail?" Kenny inquired.

"That's right. Say hello to the new Fairy Tail wizard."

"Oh hell yeah! It's about time you join with us Spiral. What about being an Agent down at Era?"

"I'll still work their if I'm up for it knowing I do Special Ops in my day but besides I'm sure everything is going to work just fine for me."

"I hope everything goes alright with you, cousin. Oh and I also got to thank Mest for saving my daughter from certain death when Tataros attacked. I owe him for rescuing Wendy." Sonic mentioned.

"You never got a chance to thank him?" Kenny asked.

"No. We were still trying to get pass what happened after the fight with Tartaros and the Hedgehogs of Darkness."

"Yeah. That's right. We all were trying to recuperate."

"We lost a friend who sacrificed himself to save you before Blast could've killed you." Spiral reminded.

"Yeah. A toast to honor our fallen friend: Zack Hyperion." Sonic retorted holding his drink.

"To Zack Hyperion." Spiral and Kenny said in unison.

Team Sonic toast their drinks and continue to hang out even having a moment of silence for their fallen friend and to the ones who also lost their lives all thanks to Tartaros.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in the skies…_

 ***BGM: Infinite Theme (Sonic Forces)***

The airships have been set flying and the Legion have make their course and they're heading straight to Fiore in Earthland. Scar looking out the window smirking with his hands clasp behind his back. He even took off his hood, goggles and his scarf to reveal his face. He takes a drink from the table in his office and takes a sip of his glass. He had been thinking about Sonic knowing he'll be seeing him soon and it was only a matter of time until they could finally meet.

"Just you wait Sonic, we will meet again at last. I look forward of seeing you face to face brother." Scar murmured taking another sip.

There's a knock on the door getting Scar's attention.

"Enter." Scar commanded.

The door open and it was Mellka stepping inside the room and close the door.

"Mellka, what is it?" Scar questioned.

"We stock the dark lacrima in the crates down at the storage rooms. What do you want us to do with it?" Mellka asked.

"Is our weapon systems on with lacrima?"

"No not yet that's why I came to you to ask what you want us to do with the weapons?"

"Power the weapons with dark lacrima. Also, place the dark lacrima into the cannons, they'll be quite useful once we start our fight to punish this world."

"Understood. Anything else?"

"Upgrade the bombs with dark lacrima, Jinx should be an assistance to help knowing she's a demolition expert."

"Got it. Oh do you want me to tell her to meet you here in your office, sir? The reason I'm asking that is because she wants to have a little fun with you."

"You know what, I'll take you up on that offer. Send Jinx to my office as soon as possible, whenever you're done with the weapons and bombs."

"Got it."

"This cause for a little celebration of beginning our master plan."

Mellka nodded, smiling and exits the room leaving Scar to himself.

"*Laugh* I wonder what Fiore and Earthland looks like once I arrive there?" Spiral wondered.

* * *

 _With Team Sonic…_

The ride on shore had been a few days and Team Sonic enjoyed the ride, some relaxation during the ride. It even storm and they help to keep the ship safe and keep it moving to Earthland. They even play a few games, tell each other some jokes, and telling stories of their adventures and the times they had during their journey. The three couldn't help but to smile knowing they had a lot of fun on their journey, traveling around the world and explore new places. They even look at the photos that Kenny took and safe them in his photo album and something to remember by with sweet memories.

During night time, Kenny had went to bed and Sonic and Spiral stayed up and look out the sea and look at the beautiful moon enjoying a nice quiet moment during the ride.

"The moon sure is beautiful, still reminds me back home at Mobius." Spiral remembered.

"Yeah it sure is. I sure remember we watch the stars at night. Remember our family reunion and we watch the stars?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah. We even have some s'mores when we're at it too."

"I remember ow good they were. Man those were the times back home huh?"

"You're telling me, cousin. So what do we go next after we defeated Scar?"

"To be honest, I don't have a clue. Probably just enjoy life to the fullest back home, we can even still travel around from time to time though."

"We still got more places to explore. Reminds of exploring zones back home at Mobius."

"I know, tell me about it. I sure miss running through each zone, jumping on badniks, kicking Eggman's but and make different back home as a Freedom Fighter. Oh man those were the good days and I sure miss them back home."

"I even miss working as a Special Ops for G.U.N for the thrill of it on missions. I take it that much as change back home at G.U.N?"

"Yeah probably so but it's a good thing to keep Station Square safe."

"Right. So when do you think we'll be arriving at Earthland?"

"Beats me. Ask Kenny, I'm sure he knows."

"He's asleep for the night so I can't. I'll ask him tomorrow."

"Yeah and other hands we'll arrive there in no time."

"I know and in the meantime I'm going to crash for the night. You coming?"

"I'll join you in a sec. I'll be up a little while."

"Suit yourself. Night, cousin."

"Night."

Spiral heads inside to crash for the night leaving Sonic behind. He smile and remember the good times he had back home at Mobius and remember his parents, his uncle, his best friend and his other friends. Sonic know that they're alright with his heart and think about Fairy Tail.

"I'll be home soon guys, I'll see you all home." Sonic smiled.

* * *

 _Back at Magnolia, Fairy Tail…_

The guild has finally came back and everyone who is thrilled to be back home and see everyone once again. Master Makarov who is happy to be back home to his children and the guild couldn't been more happier. Lucy also is more happier to be at home with everyone with her friends.

"It sure is noisy here today." Lucy said looking around.

"Yeah. Ever since we came back, everyone has been more happy to be back home and back to everyone else." Levy stated.

"And I'll drink to that!" Cana agreed drinking a whole bottle of liquor.

"Yeah. Natsu and Gray arguing with Juvia watching, Thunder Legion hanging out and there's Evergreen and Elfman talking, Gajeel eating some iron, Mirajane and Lisanna tend to the others even Kinana helping and pretty much everyone is doing their usual routine."

"Yeah. It sure is good to be back home for a whole year now."

"Yeah. It sure has."

"Alright! Now that everyone is back with Fairy Tail, there's no stopping us now!" Natsu shouted.

"Aye, sir!" Happy agreed.

"Natsu! We're thrilled that you're happy that we're all back but there is someone that who's not here. Even two people." Erza reminded.

"What do you mean… wait a second, I think I know. Even they're not here with us."

"Come to think of it, now I remember and we all know who they're not here is…" Wendy trailed off.

"Sonic and Kenny." Everyone said all together in unison.

"Nobody hasn't heard from Sonic and Kenny for a whole year." Mirajane reminded.

"Come to think of it, no one hasn't seen them either, it's like they disappeared." Romeo added.

"I hope they don't go out missing." Wendy hoped.

"Don't worry Wendy, Sonic and Kenny can take care of themselves I'm sure they're ok." Gray comforted.

"I know that but I can't help but to miss Sonic so much."

"Come to think of it child, I miss Kenny as well. I have no idea where they went off to but I miss him dearly."

"Don't worry Carla, I'm here to take care of you. You have me." Happy said trying to comfort Carla with a smile.

"Thank you Happy, I appreciate it."

"So does this mean we're an item?"

"Don't push it, tomcat."

"Do not worry everyone, where Sonic and Kenny are I'm sure they're in one heck of a journey out there." Makarov said.

"Don't forget Spiral, he's with Sonic and Kenny knowing he's Sonic's cousin." Gajeel reminded.

"Yeah that too." Jet said.

"Wherever they are, I hope they can come home soon. I miss Sonic so much." Lucy said looking down.

"Do not worry Lucy, I'm sure Sonic is alright out there. I can feel it. Even Kenny and my wishes that they come back home safe." Erza retorted showing some comfort.

"Yeah. Me too."

Everyone share smiles and wish that Sonic and Kenny can come back home safe to Fairy Tail.

* * *

 _The next following day…_

The ship continue to sail and Team Sonic continue to enjoy the ride to Earthland. Kenny looks out watching the sea while Sonic and Spiral begin to spare a bit with a few people watching them train. Kenny then begin to spot something and jump up, smiling widely and yells Sonic and Spiral.

"Guys, look! We're home!" Kenny shouted.

Sonic and Spiral joins with the exceed and looks up ahead and sees that they just arrive to Earthland.

"We're finally home! Oh man what a trip!" Spiral said.

"Tell me about it, I'm ready to get on land." Sonic retorted fistbumping Spiral.

"And a nice good meal knowing I'm starving." Kenny added.

"Oh yeah, baby!"

The ship arrived at the Pergande Kngdom and arrive to the docks. Team Sonic had grab their stuff and gear and exit out the ship finally back to Earthland.

"I'm Home baby! HOME!" Spiral shouted.

"Keep it down man, you're making a scene." Sonic reasoned.

"Right. Sorry, it feels damn good to be home."

"I can't wait to see Carla again." Kenny said with excitement.

"I know and I can't wait to see everyone. It's been a whole year since we left Earthland."

"It sure is cousin, we had a long journey but right now I'm happy to be home."

"Ditto." Kenny said.

"Before we can head on back, how about we get ourselves a nice cooked meal before leaving."

"We're in!" Kenny and Spiral retorted in unison.

Team Sonic head to a nice restaurant they know and grab themselves a nice meal and the three chow down knowing the restaurant is all you can eat buffet.

"Oh man this is so good." Spiral said chowing down his plate.

"This is just too good. Oh I miss these meals." Kenny also said eating his plate.

"I really miss these type of meals. I'm sorry but this shit is too good." Sonic muffled while eating.

The three continue to eat and paid for their meals and got seconds right afterwards. The trio then begin leaving and head on back to Fiore. They pass from Pergande Kingdom through Iceberg, Stella, and Bosco and arrive to Fiore. Now the team continue their way to Magnolia as the pass through the woods in the forest heading to a town just a few miles away to catch a train for the ride.

"Hey Kenny, what are you going to do when you and Carla go out on dates again?" Spiral asked.

"Huh? Um… I… never thought of that." Kenny admitted.

"Need some soft music to set the mood?"

"What no! No I don't."

"I think I got a lot in my music player. Matter of fact, why don't I play some music while he head to a nearby town a few miles from here." Sonic suggested.

"Good idea Sonic. Play something cool and funky or smooth. Whatever you choose."

"I think I know just a song along the way."

Sonic pulls out his music player and plays a song he know he can listen to. Sonic begin to play: **Usher – One Day you'll be Mine**. Spiral bop his head and start to dance.

"Oh yeah, that's the hit right there." Spiral commented.

"This song sounds so… smooth." Kenny said liking the beat.

"Feel the rhythm, matter of fact bust a move." Sonic said getting right into the groove.

Kenny start to shake his groove thing, feeling the beat and start dancing to the song. Sonic smile and start to glide slide to the song, spinning himself around as Spiral did the same.

"I remember doing the Usher dance when we jam to this song, cousin." Spiral remembered.

"Hahaha right on." Sonic responded.

The hedgehogs even taught Kenny glide slide, the exceed try to and get the hang of it a little but trying to progress. Kenny begin spinning around and did a pose surprising Sonic and Kenny.

"Looks like someone got the moves." Spiral commented.

"Sorry, I got carried away a little." Kenny apologized.

"Nah it's cool. You're having a good time that's all that matters." Sonic retorted.

The trio continue to jam to the song just for the fun of it and to call it a little celebration that they're home. Unaware, they're being watched who were surprised to see Sonic back along with an exceed and another hedgehog. Spiral stop dancing and look over and spot some figures causing Sonic and Kenny to stop.

"What's wrong?" Sonic asked.

"We're being watched. Whoever you are, show yourself." Spiral demanded.

The creepers step out from the woods or stepping away from a tree. The surprised the trio when they see some exceeds making their appearance.

"Sonic, is that you?" an exceed said.

"Yeah. My I haven't seen you guys for a long while. How are you?" Sonic asked.

"It is so good to see you again, the others will be happy to see you. We even have our own little village. Come this way."

Sonic, Kenny, and Spiral look at each other before following the exceeds to their little village and all of them are shocked to see the blue blur and his team and greeted them with open arms.

"Sonic, welcome to our village. It is good to see you." Nadi greeted.

"Hi there. Looks like you guys are settling just fine since Edolas." Sonic assumed.

"We are actually. We've been living peacefully for the past eight years and we heard some commotion and didn't realize that you guys would be returning home." Shagotte said.

"Is that so? Sorry we disturb your peace." Spiral apologized.

"Don't apologize, it has been very peaceful these days. Also, we couldn't been more happy to have a new home all thanks to you Sonic and Fairy Tail."

"No, no it's fine. This is Fairy Tail's doing, you all should give more credit to them." Sonic assured.

"But you saved us and stop Scourge, if you didn't help us stop Scourge then we would be gone by now."

"Well I'm glad that I can help you guys."

"So are you guys are heading back to Fairy Tail?"

"Yeah. We just got back from the ship here to Earthland and we're on our way their now."

"Can you tell my daughter Carla that I say hi."

"Sure thing. I'll tell her."

Shagotte look over to the blue and red exceed smiling at him.

"I take it that you're seeing my daughter?" Shagotte asked.

"Yeah. That's me ma'am." Kenny responded.

"I'm glad that she met someone like you, Kenny. You're a wonderful guy to protect her."

"I'm trying, it's the least I can do."

"And you still are pal, yeah we may be gone a whole year but now we're back and ready to protect you guys again and the people." Sonic said earning smiles from the exceeds.

"That's right, we're back and we're stronger than ever as long the three of us stick together." Spiral added.

"Yeah. I know it and it feels good to be back home. I never get the chance to meet with the other exceeds." Kenny exclaimed.

"Kenneth… Kenneth is that you?" a voice interpreted.

Kenny look over and sees a blue exceed and a red and white exceed standing face to face with Kenny.

"Uh… have we met?" Kenny asked.

"Kenneth, Charles our boy has grown up." The blue exceed female said with tears flowing from her eyes.

"I know Lizzie, it's a miracle to see our son again." The red and white exceed responded.

"Mom… dad… is that really you?" Kenny questioned.

Kenny's parents nodded and the exceed begin hugging his parents and having a small reunion, a touching reunion as Sonic and Spiral watch on.

"Never thought Kenny would see his parents for the first time." Sonic commented.

"Yeah man, it's a touching miracle." Spiral retorted.

The hedgehogs let Kenny alone with his parents and after minutes of their touching reunion, they caught up after all these years and Kenny listen to his parents stories as Kenny told them his. He even told them that he had a rough life with an old master that treated him poorly and told them how he met Sonic and became partners and became the great of friends. His parents listen on as Kenny continue to tell his stories.

"So yeah, that's how my life is right now and I got a girlfriend." Kenny explained.

"Son. We are so proud of you of your accomplishments. You of all people being Sonic's partner and going on adventures with the hero. We couldn't been more proud of you." Charles said.

"Yes. We thought we never get to see our son again and a miracle as happen. We're sorry for leaving you from all this time for Edolas." Lizzie apologized.

"It's alright mom, dad. In fact, I'm not mad at you. It's all in the past so moving on to greater things." Kenny countered.

"Thank you, Kenneth or should we say Kenny for short."

"Yeah. Sonic gave me that nickname when we escaped that dark airship back at the dark realm."

"Kenny, we know we haven't been the great of parents but know that we're always proud of you of what you're doing and supporting our hero. Please come visit us anytime you like and if you ever happen to decide to get married, please let us know." Charles requested.

"I will dad and we haven't gotten that far on our relationship but don't you worry, I'll send you guys an invitation to my wedding in the future."

"Thank you son, that's all we needed to hear."

"No problem. Anyway, I better go and get going we're heading back to Fairy Tail. Oh and I would like to show you guys some pictures sometime."

"Please be safe out there." Lizzie warned.

"I will and thank you."

Kenny hugged his parents one last time and get ready to leave with the hedgehogs and Team Sonic said their goodbyes and take off. The trio continue to head to a nearby town and caught the train there to Magnolia. During the train ride, Sonic friendly punches Kenny smiling at him.

"Never thought you would see your parents huh?" Sonic asked.

"I was not expecting that. It totally caught me off guard but it sure is wonderful to see my parents again. It's a great feeling." Kenny responded.

"You're going to see them again sometime?"

"Yeah. We still have a lot of catching up to do and we're going to build our relationship."

"That a boy. It makes me happy to see you smiling."

"Yeah same here. I never got the chance to thank you for everything for what you did for me?"

"It's no biggy."

"No I mean it Sonic, this is coming from my heart. After being treated so poorly and have a rough life, you turned it around when I met you and became your partner. You show me the light and I feel the happiness, the passion burning inside me and see the great future what lies ahead of me. Thank you so much for everything Sonic."

"Hey. What are best friends for? Hanging out with you is wonderful and I have wonderful times with you when we're out on jobs, missions, and even traveling. I enjoy your company Kenny and that is all I need."

"Me too. Nothing can break our strong friendship."

"Nope. Nothing will, best friends for life."

"Yeah."

Sonic and Kenny continue to enjoy the ride with Spiral smiling at the team and couldn't help but to smile at them. The trio rode the train for three hours to Magnolia and arrived their minutes later and exits the train. Sonic, Kenny, and Spiral exits the train station and arrive to the entrance of Magnolia.

"Home sweet home!" Sonic said with relief.

"Finally. Back home and I can relax." Kenny said.

"It sure is man. Since I'm joining with Fairy Tail, why don't we make our entrance?" Spiral suggested.

"Yeah. That's a good idea. Let's do it." Sonic responded.

"Let's go." Kenny suggested.

Team Sonic head through the streets of Magnolia, surprising the people to see that their hero Sonic has finally return home. The children smile and jump up to see their idol home and Sonic and Spiral jump up onto the rooftops with Kenny flying behind them. They use their speed and agility to jump rooftop after rooftop and arriving to the guild of Fairy Tail. They snuck inside without being spotted and could see that the guild is in a brawl.

"This place sure hasn't changed." Sonic commented.

"Tell me about it. It's like a blast from the past." Kenny retorted.

"So what do we do now?" Spiral asked.

"Simple, we watch the brawl." Sonic answered earning a nod from Kenny.

"And nothing wrong with that, it's like watching a Pay-Per-View match."

"Tell me about it."

Team Sonic take their seats and watch the brawl from the above smiling down. The guild going at it like it's a competition and there was Erza knocking a few of the wizards off, Natsu, and Gajeel going at it, Elfman showing how a real man fights and Gray jumping in for the fight. Lucy, Wendy, Happy, and Carla hiding behind the bar not wanting to get in the middle of a fight. Sonic takes a out bag of potato chips and open a bag.

"You guys want some?" Sonic offered.

"Don't mind if I do." Spiral accepted.

"Sure. I love some." Kenny also said.

The trio have some chips drinking a bottle of water enjoying the brawl. Makarov trying to get everyone to calm down and not wreck the whole guild up. Sonic look around the place remembering the guild exactly how it is when he first came here with Elfman who found him in the puddle of blood. Now it's a little more big and much more room and it looks brand new. Sonic and the gang continue to watch as the brawl went on for minutes.

"This is a good brawl, I could watch all day man." Spiral commented.

"Yeah. Good thing we're not part of it." Kenny responded.

"Definitely."

"Well judging that it's crazy in here and we're watching from the ceiling and nobody didn't notice us. At least not yet. Let's chill and lay back for another minute before we make our entrance." Sonic ordered.

"What do you plan to do?" Kenny asked.

"I plan to use a new move that I've been working on during my training and now it's not my super form, something I've been working on."

The trio watch the brawl for another minute or two and it gotten crazier than Sonic can remember. That is when he begin to make his move and look over to Kenny and Spiral. They nod their heads and get into position and Sonic then stand up and jumps down secretly without anyone noticing. Kenny and Spiral took a seat on the edge of the stage and Sonic then begin to create his from his hands then puts them together and creates a massive whirlwind of tornado and burls it over at everyone, pulling them into the blue wind catching everyone off guard, the tornado pulls some objects into the whirlwind and it felt like a storm erupt in their very own eyes. It even pulls the master of the guild into the blue tornado and seconds after the blue tornado came out of nowhere, the twister disperse and dropping everyone down to the ground with a hard crash and some objects drop down to the ground.

Makarov raise up from the ground and turn giant who had just about enough.

"Who is responsible for this outrage?!" Makarov demanded causing everyone to whimper in fear.

Nobody didn't responded, no one know what happened and Makarov was losing patience and just when he could ask once again until a force is heard.

"Yo Makarov, simmer down before you raise your blood pressure." A voice intervene calming down the guild master.

Makarov look behind him and the wizards look over to see who it is until their eyes bulge wide of shock. They were speechless, couldn't believe their very own eyes. Lucy had tears flowing out of her eyes including Mirajane, Cana, and Wendy. Erza left speechless and even shed a few tears who she is seeing right now, Makarov shrunk back to normal remained silent, Natsu and Gray look at each other in shock before returning their gaze up forward, Elfman shed some many tears, the Thunder Legion are all in shock, Carla, Pantherlily, and Happy all in shock and Carla begin shedding a tear from her right eye, Gajeel, Levy and the Shadow Gear didn't bother speaking but are lost in words.

Every wizard of the guild are all in total shock. Their eyes glances over at the Sonic the Hedgehog, Kenny, and Spiral the hedgehog who are finally home and Sonic sat on the edge of the stage with Kenny on Sonic's right shoulder and Spiral sat next to his cousin hanging out. Team Sonic has finally return back home to Fairy Tail and no one spoke. All Sonic can say was one word sharing his signature smile:

"Hi." Sonic greeted.


	15. Act 1 Scene 15: Home

Chapter 15: Home

Sonic greeted everyone with just one word while everyone is still speechless. They're hero, their member of Fairy Tail has return home and Kenny along with Sonic even Spiral. None of them break the silence as the entire guild remained very quiet. Sonic and Kenny kept smiling, looking at each other and can see that the guild is shocked that they're back home in front of their very own eyes. Lucy, Wendy, Mirajane, and even Erza shed tears and there's Carla who is surprised and shed a few tears of seeing her beloved Kenny back home. Pretty much everyone who is tears to have their idol, their hero, and their friends back home.

Sonic hops off the edge of the stage with Kenny getting off of Sonic's shoulder. He kept smiling and extend his arms around.

"Hey. Long time no see." Sonic greeted.

"Sonic…" Lucy trailed off trying to hold back her tears.

Wendy charge over at Sonic and tackle him as Sonic kept his balance and Wendy cried under Sonic's chest hugging him tightly to embrace her father.

"Sonic… Sonic it's you! It's really you! I missed you so much!" Wendy sobbed holding her father.

"I know, I missed you too Wendy. I'm home." Sonic responded stroking the sky dragon slayer's back.

"SONIC!" everyone shouted.

Everyone try to surround Sonic with hugs but the hedgehog use his technique to push them back, not letting them interrupt a father and daughter moment. Wendy continue to cry, wetting the fabric of Sonic's shirt with her tears. She couldn't hold back anymore and let it all out, she was crying of joy, happily to see her father again after being away from Earthland for a whole year now. Wendy cried for minutes while the others watch them with smiles and seconds after, Wendy pull away and wipe the tears off of her eyes.

"Welcome home, daddy. I missed you so much." Wendy greeted smiling.

"I miss you too. Man you're getting a little taller. Have you been training?" Sonic asked patting Wendy's head.

"A little but I'm trying my best. I did use the steps you taught me."

"That's my girl. Good to see you're progressing."

Sonic look over to everyone and smile at them.

"What's going on guys?" Sonic greeted.

"SONIC!" everyone shouted.

The entire guild surrounded the hedgehog welcoming him back with open arms. He had a few handshakes and hugs happy to see the blue blur back home and back to the guild. Mirajane approach to Sonic and hugged him.

"Welcome home Sonic, we missed you so much." Mirajane greeted.

"Yeah Sonic, we thought you and Kenny went out missing? Where have you guys been?"

"Me, Kenny, and Spiral had been traveling around." Sonic answered.

"Yeah. Not around earthland but the entire world too." Spiral added.

"WHAT?!" everyone shouted.

"Yep. It's the truth, we've been traveling all over the world and it's been a great journey." Kenny stated.

"That's right, we sure have an awesome time traveling." Sonic added fistbumping Kenny.

"It's so good to have you back Sonic!" Elfman greeted giving Sonic a big hug, accidentally crushing him.

"Yeah… you too Elfman… you're… crushing me…" Sonic struggled.

"Oh right, sorry it's just that a real man is so happy that you're back."

"No worries, it's cool."

"Hello Sonic, Juvia is happy that you're home." Juvia greeted.

"Great to be back. You're still looking beautiful as ever."

"Thank you."

"No problem. Looks like everyone has changed since me and Kenny have been away."

"Yeah, that's right handsome. We all went our separate ways but we're back home where we belong." Cana said hugging the hedgehog.

"Still drinking I see. Surprised you still didn't get very sick with all of the liquor."

"I'm a strong woman, I can handle a few strong drinks."

"The infamous Thunder Legion. What's going on guys?"

"What's shaking blue." Bickslow greeted.

"Welcome home Sonic." Freed retorted.

"Looking good as always." Evergreen complimented.

"You've still look the same, Sonic. Good to see you." Laxus stated.

"You too." Sonic responded.

Sonic approached the two dragon slayers.

"Natsu, Gajeel what's going on." Sonic greeted.

"Sonic! Fight me!" Natsu demanded.

Natsu try deliver a punch but Sonic counters the fire dragon slayer with a knee kick and a spinning back fist.

"Nope. Still hot headed as always." Sonic commented.

"You still always be one step ahead Sonic." Gajeel said.

"Thanks and you look different Gajeel. Still looking badass."

"Thanks a bunch."

"Sonic! Man it's great to see you again." Gray greeted.

"Hey Gray, you still look the same and you still take off your clothes still." Sonic noticed.

"Damn it!"

"Sonic…"

Sonic turn around and sees the blonde celestial wizard slowly approaching Sonic.

"Well I'll be, if it isn't the celestial wizard Lucy Heartfilia." Sonic pointed placing his hands on his waist.

Lucy smiled happily and embraced Sonic into a hug, holding him tightly catching the hedgehog off guard.

"You're home… you're finally home…" Lucy whispered hugging the hedgehog.

Sonic couldn't help but to smile and hugs the blonde celestial wizard. They hugged for two minutes before Sonic gets Lucy off of him. Makarov approach Sonic to greet Sonic back home.

"Welcome back home Sonic, it's wonderful to have you home again." Makarov greeted.

"It's awesome to be back. I see you gain yourself a beard?" Sonic noticed.

"Yes. I do look a little different don't I?"

"Yeah but overall you look good to me."

"Thank you Sonic."

Bisca and Alzack approach to Sonic with their daughter Asuka.

"Welcome home Sonic." Alzack greeted.

"It's good to see you again." Bisca added.

"Hey you guys, how's marriage life going on for you two?"

"it's been wonderful."

Sonic look down and takes a knee and looking into Asuka's eyes.

"Welcome back Sonic. I miss you so much." Asuka greeted.

"You're getting big sweetheart, have you been taking care of your parents?" Sonic asked.

"Yes. They also take care of me. I miss you Sonic."

"I know darling, I miss you too even the rest of them."

Asuka hugged the hedgehog welcoming back with open arms. Sonic returns the hug before letting go of the little girl. Sonic bring himself back up to his feet and look over to the scarlet titania. Sonic smiled and approached to his wife face to face with Erza. It was silent between these two, none of them speak so Sonic bring up the courage to break the silence.

"Hey there beautiful, long time no see." Sonic greeted.

Erza slowly approach Sonic closer, looking into his green eyes.

"I know, this is the part when you sock me right in the face isn't it?" Sonic expected.

Sonic waited to get a punch right to his face but all of sudden, he was surprised when the fairy queen embraced the blue blur with a hug, tightening her grip as she hold him close. Sonic smiled and return the hug, sharing a reunion with his wife. Everyone watched in awe as the couple tend to their touching reunion and Erza begin to whisper.

"I miss you so much, beloved." Erza whispered.

"I know, I miss you too. Glad I can come back home." Sonic responded holding Erza.

Sonic turn Erza's head to face him and the two begin sharing a soft passionate kiss before getting a little intimate letting the moment sinking in. Kenny watch his best friend kissing his wife and couldn't help but to smile.

"It's a touching moment." Kenny commented.

"It sure is and welcome back Kenny, did you happen to find new explores you guys explored." Pantherlily

"Yeah. Sonic, Spiral, and I had been through a lot but it was a great journey."

"It sure was. Also we have been doing some training too." Spiral added.

"Is that so? Gajeel and I have been doing some training too." Pantherlily mentioned.

"Have you guys gotten stronger?"

"Yeah. For the past year, we did got stronger hopefully can live up to Sonic's expectations to be strong as him."

"Well… Sonic is a lot stronger than before." Kenny stated.

"Perhaps you and I should spar some time Kenny?"

"Sure. I like that Pantherlily, I wanted to see what you got."

"Hello there, Kenny."

Kenny look over and sees a girl with white hair with cat ears.

"Hi there… um do I know you? Are you knew here?" Kenny asked.

"Of course you knew me. Don't you recognize my voice, beloved." The girl questioned.

"That voice… wait a second, Carla is that…"

The girl smiled and changes back to her exceed form and smile at the blue and red exceed.

"Hello Kenny, didn't expect that didn't you?" Carla asked.

"No… how… when did…" Kenny questioned trying to find the words he could say to his questioned.

"I've been training and I can use my human form whenever I like. I use it for combat."

"Wow… I… I don't know how to respond…"

"You don't have to. All that matters is that you're home safe and back to me. I miss you very much."

"Yeah me too. I've been thinking about you every day when I was with Sonic and Spiral traveling."

"Me too. I couldn't stop thinking about you Kenny."

"Guess that makes two of us huh?"

"Yes. I believe it is."

The two exceeds embrace one another before proceeding to kiss. Happy watching on with jealousy crossing his arms.

"Oh great, now Carla is kissing Kenny." Happy pouted.

"Well they are in a relationship. I see some jealousy in you." Pantherlily noticed.

"I'm not jealous."

"Sure you aren't."

Makarov look over to Spiral crossing his arms.

"So what brings you here Spiral?" Makarov asked.

"Well I'm here to join with Fairy Tail. Is that ok with you?" Spiral answered.

"Yes! We love to have you on board."

Sonic stop kissing Erza and look around and smiled.

"Like I said, it feels damn good to be back home." Sonic said holding Erza by her waist.

"It sure is my love, I'm happy that you're back home." Erza retorted.

"Me too."

"What are you all waiting for, let's celebrate Sonic and Kenny's return and we got ourselves a new member of Fairy Tail: Spiral!" Makarov shouted.

"YEAH!"

Fairy Tail began to celebrate Sonic and Kenny return and Spiral joining Fairy Tail. Mirajane helped Spiral getting his own mark which he got a color blue with white lines around and party his ass off with everyone else. Sonic and Erza catch up on things and Wendy joining in to have a family moment and Kenny catch up with Carla after being a year away. Sonic join with the others for a few games and cracking some jokes and dancing with the group.

Kenny and Spiral also chat, hanging out while enjoying the celebration and the guild got too crazy but they didn't care, they are happy to have Team Sonic back home and they couldn't been happier.

Sonic decides to step out back to get some fresh air. He look around the place, remembering everything how it was just by looking at it and Sonic smile greatly knowing that he really does miss being home to Fairy Tail.

"It sure is great to be back home. Everyone in there is going crazy and Kenny and Spiral hanging out with Wendy and Carla." Sonic commented.

Sonic hear some footsteps so he turn and sees Lucy with her hands clasp together.

"Hey Lucy, what's up?" Sonic asked.

"Nothing much, just thought you might want some company." Lucy retorted.

"Well I'm not doing anything but just getting some fresh air and get away from the craziness."

"Yeah. Me too and it's noisy in there."

"Tell me about, just how I remembered it."

"I'm glad that Fairy Tail is back and everyone is happy to be back as one."

"I know, I had a hunch that it was going to come back. Besides, I knew it from my heart that Fairy Tail will return."

"*Chuckle* I thought it wasn't going to comeback but it proof me wrong. Now I'm happy."

"Well I'm happy to see you smile again Lucy."

"And I'm happy to see you're back home and back to Fairy Tail. I remember when we're alone and look out at the stars at the night."

"Yeah. That was eight years ago when I decided to get some fresh air."

"I remember it right."

Lucy approach closer to Sonic, looking into his green eyes with a loving smile.

"By the way, I like your new outfit. You sure changed your look don't you?" Lucy complimented.

"Yeah. Got to look badass." Sonic retorted earning a laugh from Lucy.

"*Laugh* You're always badass and when it comes to fighting your enemies, you always find a way to win and protect us. You're special Sonic and you're beyond amazing."

"I don't know about being special…"

"It's true, I meant it from my heart."

"I… thanks Lucy. I appreciate that."

Lucy smiled at the hedgehog again and wrapping her arms around the hedgehog's neck and strokes his quills.

"By the way, I want to give you a welcome back present." Lucy mentioned.

"Oh yeah then what's that? Is it a surprise?"

"No."

"A book that you wanted to right?"

"No… **this**."

Lucy lean forward and press her lips against Sonic's, sharing a passionate kiss with full affection. Sonic pull away from Lucy a bit, a second after Sonic then went on and return the kiss and the two begin sharing a passionate kiss with Sonic wrapping his hands around the celestial wizard's waist. Lucy missed the hedgehog's touch, missed the hedgehog's lips, and missed having a private moment with the blue blur. Lucy started to deepen the kiss, kissing Sonic a little hard with more affection she wanted to show. Sonic became surprised by this but decides to let it a slide, not wanting to ruin Lucy's moment and the kiss went on for five minutes.

Sonic finally breaks away the kiss, departing his lips away from Lucy's and Lucy open her eyes slowly as there were half-close. She even smile lovingly at the blue blur and look into his green eyes.

"Oh how I miss kissing you like that. I waited for a whole year to do that." Lucy admitted.

"Yeah… I do remember the way you kiss me like that. It sure has been a whole year." Sonic retorted.

"*Giggle* You have no idea. Hey um… if you like, maybe we can hang out again sometime back at my apartment? I would like to show you some novels that I've been writing."

"Sure. I wanted to see your novels by the way."

"Really?"

"Yeah. If that's alright with you that is?"

"It's totally ok. Sonic…"

"Yeah."

"I've been keeping track of everyone when I was a journalist with Jason for the Sorcerer's Weekly. Mainly about Fairy Tail but never found out any information about you, Kenny, and Spiral. Everyone thought you guys went out missing for a whole year."

"Like I said, we've been traveling around the world. Besides it was one heck of an adventure and we even take photos of it too."

"Sonic, I wanted to come with you. I wanted to see what's out there around the world. I know Erza felt the same way even Wendy."

"I know. Everyone went to their separate ways and so did me and Kenny. Yeah we had a lot of fun traveling around the world even Spiral enjoy it but we miss home and we know we had to come back after knowing that Fairy Tail is back."

"You guys came back after Fairy Tail has return?"

"Yeah. I had a hunch it was coming back and I know we aren't done, not by a long shot. Beside the point, the matter is that everyone is happy and back home as a team and a family. That's what Fairy Tail is."

"You're right. I thought no one would feel the same way about Fairy Tail but it proof me wrong."

"Never judge a book by its cover. You'll never know once you find out."

"Yeah. You're right Sonic. I'm just so happy to be back home with my friends and have you back home as well."

"And it's great to be back. Back to see my friends and my family, even a good friend like you."

"You're making me blush Sonic. You always know how to make a girl smile."

"I do have the charm with a few women."

"I bet. Uh… Sonic…"

"What is it?"

"It's just… I still can't get over the fact that you're back home with us, to your family, and to me. I missed you so much and I couldn't stop thinking about you. Yes, I know that you're married but I still can't get over the fact that I love you so much."

"I know Lucy. I know how exactly you feel about me. I know I receive a lot of kisses from a few women but I still remain loyal to Erza. I don't want to hurt Erza."

"I know and I understand that. Sometimes I wish that I was your wife and I would cherish you every day. I wish I could opened up my true feelings to you."

"I know, me too but my heart belongs to Erza."

"Does this mean that we should stop kissing then?"

"Only if you want to. It's up to you. I'm not stopping you."

"Then I don't, I want to show it more. I'm sorry if I'm babbling like an idiot."

"No it's ok. You're just being real with me. That's what I like about you is being honest with me."

"Thanks for understand Sonic. I hope I don't turn to be an obsessive woman to you?"

"No. You're not. I get that many attention towards the ladies. Even older than me."

"Yeah. I guess you're right."

"After all, I'm still coming over to see your novels you've been working on."

"I look forward to your visit. Is it ok if I could… you know…"

"Sure. Go for it."

Lucy smiled and leans in and kisses Sonic straight on the lips for a few seconds before pulling away. The two then decide to head on back inside the guild and continue the celebration. The celebration went through all day with craziness and brawls occur and Sonic and his team stay out of it. Right now, everyone had passed out and the guild is a mess right now. Sonic, Kenny, and Spiral look around and see everyone who had a crazy time before they could leave.

"Looks like everyone partied their asses off." Spiral commented.

"Yeah. You said it, cousin. Oh welcome to Fairy Tail by the way." Sonic welcomed.

"Thanks. Good to be part of the team."

"I don't know about you guys but I'm ready to head on home." Kenny said.

"Me too. Time to go home." Sonic agreed.

"Well we sure had one hell of a celebration for one day." Spiral stated.

"Yeah."

Team Sonic exits the guild letting everyone sleep and don't bother them. They walk through the streets of Magnolia to Sonic and Kenny's place.

"You're welcome to stay for the night Spiral?" Sonic offered.

"Thanks but no thanks, I'm booking a hotel for the night. You guys can go on ahead." Spiral politely declined.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive cousin, you guys go and enjoy your home since it's been a year."

"If you say so then I guess we'll see you tomorrow then."

"Yeah. By the way, I'll be looking for a new apartment here tomorrow too right after I get my things from my other apartment in Clover Town. Think you guys can help me pack up my stuff?"

"Sure thing."

"Great. Well I'll see you guys tomorrow. We'll meet at the train station right?"

"Yeah. That's right."

Spiral nodded and said his goodbye and left. Sonic and Kenny head on back home and remember just how the place was and once they enter inside the house, it felt brand new knowing they haven't been home for a whole year now.

"Man. This place sure looks brand me, we haven't step foot on our home for a whole year." Sonic commented.

"Yeah. It sure is good to be home again Sonic. This place sure looks the same as we remembered it." Kenny retorted.

"Yeah. Right now I'm pooped and I'm ready to crash."

"Me too. What about Erza and the others?"

"They'll be fine but for now I'm home and ready to crash."

"*Yawn* Yeah. Same here."

Sonic and Kenny finally get settled in and crash for the night right after Sonic got his pajamas on and Kenny went to sleep for the night.

* * *

 _Next Following Day…_

Sonic and Kenny had gotten up bright and early and met with Spiral to head over to Clover Town to gather Spiral's belongings from his apartment.

Sonic helping Spiral packing up his things and Kenny getting the stuff organize while packing.

"So have you found an apartment yet?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah. I bought it for 60,000J and my rent for every month will be 25,000 since they know that I'm with Team Sonic and gave me a discount."

"What was the original price?" Kenny questioned.

"100,000J."

"Wow! That's a lot man." Sonic said.

"I know right but hey, the discount was worth it and the apartment is big enough for me."

"Ok, cool. I can use Chaos Control to get all your stuff there."

"That's a great idea, it'll be much easier then carrying the stuff to my new place."

"So after that's done, what are we going to do about Scar and the Legion?"

"My guess is that they haven't reached Fiore yet and they haven't sent out any of their so called assassins to kill us yet." Spiral guessed.

"That's true and I have a feeling that they haven't reach Fiore yet or Earthland so for now let's just enjoy ourselves being back home and then we'll discuss what we can do about the Legion." Sonic stated.

"Sounds good to me."

"I'm up for it but should we tell the others about this?" Kenny asked.

"Not yet but for now let's keep it between us." Sonic answered.

Spiral and Kenny nodded in agreement and resume to pack up Spiral's stuff and move them to his new apartment right after Spiral handed the keys to the owner of place. The trio arrived with Spiral's stuff with Sonic's Chaos Control and help unpack the stuff and making the place look good for Spiral and checking out the new apartment while at it. Sonic and Kenny helped with Spiral move the bed, chairs, and the furniture that Spiral wanted to put and resume to unpack and putting the stuff to some certain places.

Once that's done, the trio then begin to sit back and relax and Spiral got his cousin and Kenny cans of sodas.

"This place looks really good. You picked the good sport for your new home, Spiral." Sonic complimented.

"Thanks. It's all thank to you and Kenny for helping me with my stuff." Spiral stated.

"The place looks good, Spiral. Even a nice good view too."

"I was about to say that, pal." Sonic exclaimed earning a laugh from his exceed partner.

"So have you and Erza had fun last night? Did she and Wendy return home?" Spiral asked.

"No. They were still at the guild, after all the partying and the craziness really took its toll on all of them."

"What about you Kenny, did you and Carla spend more time last night?"

"No. She was still at the guild." Kenny answered.

"So none of them came home then?"

"No. It was just me and Kenny at home. We passed out last night after all of the traveling and the partying." Sonic admitted.

"Yeah. We did travel a lot and like I said it's good to be home again. Now that I'm a member of Fairy Tail now, I'm going to be doing some jobs too. Plus, the master even made me an S-Class wizard since I've been helping you out from time to time."

"Congratulations. You'll be taking on some S-Class jobs too."

"Yep."

"That's good to know. Now we can come over and hang out whenever we like since now you'll be living here now."

"That's right. So did Lucy got a chance to kiss you yet?"

"Yeah. Twice apparently."

"I know that she was really happy to see you again. We know that she really likes you knowing you're married to Erza."

"Yeah but you know me, I'm faithful to Erza and I don't want to hurt her."

"We know that, it's totally understandable. Don't forget the other ladies are head over heels for you. Especially Jenny Realight."

"I bet. I wonder if she's still with Hibiki?"

"Probably is. After all, they're still the beautiful couple in Blue Pegasus." Kenny stated.

"That's right." Spiral agreed.

"Other than that I know for a fact that word is going to spread that we're back home about now." Sonic assumed.

"Don't forget Sorcerer's Weekly is going to spread the news."

"I know. I still got to catch things up with Erza."

"Same to me with Carla." Kenny interpreted.

"Sounds like you guys got your handsful. Well in that case, how about we toast to celebrate and being back home. To the future."

"To the future!" Sonic and Kenny shouted toasting their drinks.

The trio toast their drinks and continue hanging out. The three begin laughing, telling some jokes to pass the time while kicking it and have a few more sodas. Once that's done, the trio then decide to head over to the guild to see what's going on. Once the three arrive, it was back to the usual and the guild greeted the three and found themselves a table to sit and hang for a bit.

"So what now?" Kenny asked.

"Beats me. Hey Spiral, are you still going to work for the Magic Council?" Sonic questioned.

"I haven't made up my mind yet but then again, making a lot of jewel during jobs is good so with that I'm considering not join back the council." Spiral considered.

"What about being an agent?" Kenny inquired.

"I like being an agent but I think I'm going to stick of being a guild wizard with my cousin and my best friend."

"Good to have you here with us, cousin." Sonic said smiling.

"Thanks a lot, Sonic."

Sonic gets hugged from being and feel a pair of big bosoms being his back and his spines. He look over and sees the brunette smiling seductively at the true blue.

"Heya handsome, care to buy me a drink." Cana asked.

"Hey Cana, don't you already have a drink?" Sonic greeted.

"Yeah so I thought you would buy one for me."

"You know what, I did said that I would buy you a drink. Time I fulfill that promise."

Cana smiled and she followed Sonic and he ordered Cana a drink at the bar, even order himself as well. They even toast and drink, Cana got closer to the blue blur and smiled.

"Thanks for the drink handsome. Better late than ever huh?" Cana thanked.

"Yeah. It sure is." Sonic retorted.

"So are you doing anything later?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"I was wondering if you want to hang out sometime, just you and me."

"Hmm. We never got a chance to hangout so sure, I'll take you up on that. Hope it's not a bar because I don't have any interest of going to a bar or whatever. Or better yet, let's shoot some pool sometime."

"Sure. I like that."

"Cool. Then that'll make it a hangout."

"Yeah. Or it could be a date."

Sonic shake his head smiling causing Cana to giggle. Erza approach to her husband and steal him for a second to just to talk to him.

"Something wrong Erza?" Sonic asked.

"No but I never got a chance to spend a little time with you last night. We were all out of it." Erza responded.

"Don't worry about it, we can make up for it tonight. Just the two of us. Deal?"

"Yes and I have a special surprise for you."

"Surprise huh? Now I'm interested. Wonder what you have in store for me?"

"You'll find out soon enough beloved. Just look forward to it."

"You got it."

"MEEENNNNN!"

Everyone heard the noise, recognizing the voice to be Ichiya from the Blue Pegasus, there is also Hibiki, Eve, Ren, and Jenny Realight. They all came to visit Fairy Tail.

"Blue Pegasus, what are you guys doing here?" Lucy asked.

"We all came here to see if the rumors are…" Ichiya trailed off.

Blue Pegasus look around until they stumble to see Sonic, Kenny, and Spiral who had return back home. Jenny squealed loudly like a schoolgirl, her eyes turn into hearts and rapidly rushed over to Sonic and hugged him tightly.

"Oh Sonic! You're finally back to Fiore. Oh I missed you so much!" Jenny squealed.

"Hey Jenny, long time no see." Sonic greeted.

"You're looking handsome as ever. I like your new outfit."

"Thanks. I appreciate that."

"Sonic." Hibiki waved.

"Hibiki, Eve, Ren what's shaking."

"Nothing much, just happy to be home."

"Sonic! You still have the charm of the ladies I see and your new outfit what drives the girls crazy. Tell me, how do you manage to get all effect to the women?" Ichiya questioned in a smooth tone.

"Do I ever have to tell you again, I just be myself. Nothing more."

"That's good enough for me knowing how sexy you look Sonic. Even your tattoos look really good on you." Jenny complimented.

"Thanks Jenny."

Seconds after, Lamia Scale wizards came to the guild just to see Sonic and Toby who is the first one approaching Sonic.

"Oh man! Sonic you're back! Oh I missed you man!" Toby sobbed.

"Hey Toby, still look the same I see." Sonic assumed.

Chelia approach to Sonic and hugs the true blue.

"Welcome back Sonic, how you had a wonderful adventure with Kenny and Spiral." Chelia greeted.

"Thanks and it's great to be back home." Sonic responded.

"Hello Sonic, welcome home." Lyon welcomed.

"Hey Lyon, how's biz at Lamia Scale?"

"The usual. The master still spin us around from time to time."

"I see."

"Sonic, welcome back home." Jura greeted extends his hand.

"Hey Jura, you still look the same. Still with the Wizard Saints huh?"

"Yes. Also, I'm one of the council."

"You don't say. I take it that you guys are pretty strict huh?"

"At time, yes."

"Hey Sonic, welcome home." Yuka greeted.

"What's going on Yuka and thanks."

There's also another visitors entering the guild, it was the Sabertooth as Sting, Rogue, Lector, Frosch, Minerva, Rufus, Orga, and Yukino entering the guild. They were ecstatic to see Sonic and the twin dragon slayers approached to the blue blur.

"Sonic! My man! Welcome back man!" Sting greeted.

"Hello Sonic, it's good to see you again." Rogue also greeted.

"Hey guys, thanks and its good seeing you guys too."

"What's up Sonic?" Orga greeted.

"Hey Orga."

"The great hero returns home, welcome back Sonic." Rufus greeted.

"Hey Rufus, still acting stylish as always."

"Sonic! Welcome back man." Lector greeted.

"Welcome home." Frosch also greeted.

"Hey you guys, thanks and it's good to be home."

The exceeds approach to Kenny and converse with him and the other greeted Spiral, welcoming him and Kenny back home. Minerva approach to Sonic smiling at him.

"Well I'll be, if it isn't Minerva herself." Sonic expected.

"Hello Sonic and welcome home." Minerva greeted.

"Welcome back home Sonic." Yukino."

"Hey Yukino, thanks a bunch."

"Oh I also wanted to show my thanks and welcome you back home." Minerva said.

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

"*Chuckle* **This**."

Minerva wraps her arms around Sonic and pulls him close and pressed her lips against his surprising Sabertooth even the girls who look on in shock. There was some jealousy in the air as Lucy, Mirajane, Cana, Laki, Evergreen, Yukino, and Jenny who looked at Minerva angrily, ready to teach her a lesson of not kissing "her" man. Minerva felt the tension in the air and feel Erza angrily stare at the Sabertooth wizard. Minerva had an idea so she take Sonic's right hand and place it onto her ass for the hedgehog coping a feel making the girls to get extremely jealous. Minerva kiss Sonic intimately for three minutes before she pulls away smirking seductively at the blue blur.

"Welcome home cutie. Hope you enjoy that kiss and the second base of touching my ass." Minerva said in a sultry tone.

"Uh… thanks, I guess…" Sonic trailed off trying to figure out why Minerva kissed him.

"And also…"

Minerva leans in to whisper to Sonic's ear in a soft and sultry tone of her voice.

"If you ever come to visit Sabertooth, you're more than welcome to come by my place anytime you like. I can even put some comfortable and exciting for you."

Minerva backed away, winking at the blue blur showing her seductive side that Sabertooth or anyone has never seen before. Sonic turn away blushing a bit but smack himself in the face to keep it cool. Sting begin to say something to break the tension.

"So Sonic, have you been doing some training?" Sting asked.

"Yeah. In fact, Spiral and Kenny had gotten stronger too. Even me and Spiral have created our own secret weapon with our powers." Sonic answered.

"Secret weapon?" Minerva repeated.

"Yeah. Sonic and I have worked on it for a whole year and we put that to a test when we fought five demons and boy did it went good." Spiral answered causing everyone to jump in surprise.

"WHAT?!" Everyone shouted.

"Can we see your secret weapon?" Romeo asked.

"Sure. Spiral, you're up for it?" Sonic questioned.

"Oh yeah, let's show em how it's done."

Sonic nodded and had everyone watching the two hedgehogs got up on stage. Everyone in suspicion wondering what the secret weapon that the two hedgehogs have been working on. Kenny knew where this is going and smiled and cross his arms. Carla notices this but continue to watch the hedgehogs. Sonic and Spiral got into formation, both begin channel their chaos energies with their eyes closed. Everyone remained silent letting the two hedgehogs concentrate, Toby excitedly watch wondering what's going to happen, Erza watched her husband so did Lucy, Mirajane, Cana, and Jenny wondering what they're about to do.

Everyone continue to watch in silence for a minute now and that's when Sonic and Spiral shot their eyes open making everyone jump.

" **Chaos Control!** " Sonic and Spiral shouted.

 ***BGM: Gotenks is Born (Dragonball Z)***

Sonic and Spiral then begin to merge and created pure light shining the entire guild. Everyone cover their eyes from the bright light and Sonic and Spiral begin to fuse into the light, becoming one and the light disperse, fading away and everyone begin to look and their jaws dropped and eyes widened. There was one hedgehog standing before them, a blue hedgehog with white streaks on his quills and gotten spikier. He has dreadlocks onto his cheeks, his eyes are blue green. He wore a black and grey sleeveless shirt, black and blue cargo pants and his shoes and combat had combine together and the shoes are the color black with blue and green highlights onto them and he wore two gold rings around his wrists. He gain some muscle onto his arms and wearing black and blue fingerless gloves. He surrounded himself with green aura dancing around him. He had a stern look on his face.

He look around to see that everyone's is shocked, stunned, surprised to see what's is front of them. None of them speak who remained shocked except for Kenny, he saw the fusion once at first hand and he couldn't help but to smile. There was silence in the air for a few minutes until Makarov breaks the silence wondering who is the hedgehog.

"Who are you? Are you Sonic or Spiral?" Makarov questioned.

The hedgehog look down, slowly smile and respond.

"I'm neither Sonic nor Spiral, I'm Spiric." Spiric responded with the sound of Sonic and Spiral's voice talking altogether.

"Spiric!" everyone shouted.

"What is the meaning of this?" Jura asked.

"They fused together and become one." Kenny answered.

Everyone turn to the blue and red exceed.

"What do you mean they fused together?" Cana asked.

"They combine their power and magic together and fuse it to become greater. They've become one hedgehog with all of that power together." Kenny explained.

"You mean to tell me that they use some kind of fusion technique and become this?" Jenny asked.

"That's right."

"Damn! That looks pretty bad ass." Sting complimented.

"I wonder how they manage to fuse together with all of that magic they possess." Rogue wondered.

"This is awesome! Hey Sonic, Spiral, whatever you are? Fight me!" Natsu demanded.

Natsu launches up in the air, engulfing his fist with flames ready to fight. Spiral just smirked and teleported getting out of dodge, he reappear and knocks Natsu down with one blow knocking the dragon slayer out cold shocking everyone what Spiric can do.

"Never rush at an opponent without a strategy. You have no chance against me." Spiric warned.

"This… is… amazing. Is that their secret weapon all this time?" Yukino asked.

"Yeah. Is it Kenny?" Chelia asked.

"Yeah. They've kept it a secret for a long time and now we know what their secret weapon is." Kenny responded.

"Can they end their fusion or are they're stuck like that forever?" Erza questioned.

"Yes they can. They can end their fusion, it can last longer as they like. They can fuse whenever they like."

"That's good to know."

"That is so awesome! I want to try it!" Toby said.

"Not with me you're not." Yuka said stepping away.

"Never in my life I seen someone who combine their powers just by fusion." Jura admitted.

"Me neither, this is the first for me." Makarov said.

Spiric then end the fusion and Sonic and Spiral return back to normal. Sonic and Spiral jump down off the stage and smile.

"Did you enjoy that little show?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah!" Everyone answered.

"Sonic, how did you come up with that? How is it possible to fuse with one another to become one being?" Makarov asked.

"Well. It's something I learn during my meditation called Chaos Unification. A powerful technique form with two people. Your spirits has to become one and you got to have the same power in order for it to work. To do that, you have to harness your power, find that center and unleash it to fuse with that person to become one. It gives you tremendous amount of power, strength, agility, stamina, and endurance. Also it has a time limit before it wears off and it'll take some time for it to fuse again. Me and Spiral are different, we can fuse however and whenever we want and our fusion can last a little long too but depends on how much power we used." Sonic explained.

"Can anyone try it?" Sting asked.

"I don't know, I've never did some research about fusing with another wizard. Why?"

"Because I want you to teach me how to fuse, one day I want to try it with Rogue."

Here's my question, without naming Sonic or Spiral, how did you guys end up the name Spiric?" Carla questioned.

"When you fused, your names fused together and it change to a different name combining it together. That's how we became Spiric." Spiral answered.

"I see. Interesting."

"That was still awesome Sonic! Spiric is awesome!" Toby complimented.

"Thanks. Glad you like the little presentation." Sonic retorted.

And so Sonic and Spiral continue asking everyone's questions about the Chaos Unification and the other guilds hang out a bit before they could leave to return back to their guilds. Minerva even left Sonic a present and Sonic secretly keeps it deciding to take a look into it later on. Hours pass by and Sonic, Kenny, and Spiral at a rooftop of the guild looking out the sunset just hanging out. Sonic looks at present before opening it and it review to be Minerva's blue lace bra on with a note that says:

 _ **Here's my gift for you true blue, hope you like it.**_

 _ **Minerva.**_

"Minerva gave you her lace bra and some perfume with it?" Spiral asked.

"Yeah. I don't know why but I'll take it." Sonic responded.

"That's because she really likes you now. I noticed that from the start when she laid eyes on you."

"I should've known but anyway I like the gift though."

"It's been an interesting day guys, everyone now knows we're back home." Kenny said.

"Yeah. I knew word is going to spread out fast sooner than later. Our friends get to see us again after being a year away traveling and right now I'm going to kick back and take it easy then we can deal with Scar and the Legion."

"So you're suggesting a few days off with the guild and relax before getting to work?" Spiral asked.

"Yeah."

"Then that's fine by me. I been meaning to kick back and relax, I still need to enjoy my new home by the way."

"I'm with you Sonic, I still need to catch up with Carla though. Didn't Erza has something planned for you once we head back home?" Kenny asked.

"Yeah. I'm going to guess it'll be tonight."

"Where else? You get to spend some time with your wife, you guys still ne to catch up." Spiral stated.

"That's right." Kenny agreed.

"Well guys, I look forward for the surprise but right now let's just drink and chill."

Kenny and Spiral smiled, nodding their heads and continue to hang out and look out the view watching the sun setting.

* * *

 _Hours Later…_

Night time arrived and Sonic, Kenny, and Spiral headed home as Spiral went back to his apartment and Sonic and Kenny return home. Sonic use the key to open the door of their household and stepping inside. They were greeted by Wendy and Carla as Wendy hugged her father and Carla hugging Kenny and kisses him on the cheek.

"Welcome home guys." Wendy welcomed.

"Hey princess, seem you're happy to have me back home huh?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah. Erza made some strawberry cake a few minutes ago and she's upstairs. She said she has a surprise for you."

"Yeah that's true. Well I better not keep her waiting. Did you guys had dinner yet?"

"No. Not yet."

"I'll cook something for you guys, I wanted to try out some recipes when I was away with Sonic and Spiral." Kenny volunteered surprising Carla.

"You can cook?" Carla asked.

"Yeah. I did learn from the books so it shouldn't be a problem. Are you girls hungry?"

"Yeah. I'm starving."

"Then let's get started then."

Kenny use his full body transformation and heads to the kitchen to start cooking with Wendy and Carla follow the exceed to the kitchen. Sonic heads upstairs to his and Erza's bedroom wondering what surprise she has in store for him. Sonic sees some rose pedals on the floor, guiding him to the bedroom so he followed the pedals and knocks on the door once he reach the door of the bedroom.

"Come in." Erza said in a sultry tone.

Sonic takes a deep breath and turn the door knob, opening the door and stepping inside. Sonic look around and sees the candles lighted and the sweet scent of the incense sticks lighted up covering the room with a sweet aroma. The hedgehog look around the room the place liking what Erza's voice is being heard in the bathroom.

"Close the door Sonic." Erza requested.

Sonic did what his wife requested, he close the door, locks it knowing she would be asking that too. Sonic takes a seat on the edge of the bed, kicking his shoes off to get comfortable.

"I like what you did with the room Erza so what do you want me to do now?" Sonic asked.

"Nothing in particular, just wait for me I'll be out in a minute." Erza called out.

"Sure. Take your time, babe."

Sonic lean back a little to relax. He look around the room remember how the room still looks the same just as he remembered. The true blue start to whistle to himself to kill some time, he then look over to book and reaches over it and takes a look.

"Hmm. Looks like Erza still read her erotic novels. I remember this book." Sonic remembered.

Sonic puts it away to the side to continue waiting patiently for the titania. A minute after, the bathroom door open and Sonic look over and sees the scarlet s-class wizard. Sonic bulge his green eyes wide, jaw drop when he spots his wife wearing black leather shirt exposing her nice big cleavage, black leather short shorts, and black leather thigh high platform boots to go along with her outfit. She even worse a hat and holding a pair of handcuffs swinging it around with her finger. The titania had dressed up as a police officer. Erza leaning against the door frame staring at Sonic seductively, she likes to see the hedgehog's reaction looking sexily for her husband. Sonic shakes his head, coming back to reality and smack himself in the face.

"Wow. I… just… holy crap." Sonic said trying to find the words he can say.

"You like the new outfit, I purchased this at the costume storm and I know I had to surprise with it. I was going to go with my Fairy Woman costume but this would do just fine." Erza retorted.

"I got to say, you're smoking hot with that police outfit."

"I'm pleased to hear it from my wonderful and handsome husband. Now I kept you waiting long enough, I think it's time we catch up?"

"Yeah. Let's…"

Erza smirked and walk over to the drawer and use Sonic's music player. She play a song which she found while Sonic was hanging around with Kenny and Spiral. Sonic hear the song which he recognize it as it was a song: **Usher ft. Monica – Slow Jam**. Erza look over her shoulder and smile and she slowly approach to the blue blur and start to sway her hips side to side, she raise her arms up and place her hands behind her head and start to groove to the song feeling the beat, the rhythm, and the melody of the track. Sonic had taken his gloves off and put them to the side and smiled, watching his wife dance giving him a lapdance. Erza slowly turn around to let Sonic see her back side and the hedgehog checking his wife out, ogling at Erza's rear. Sonic turn away blushing madly.

Erza then notice this and takes the hedgehog's hands and place them onto her waist while swaying them.

"It's ok beloved, touch me. I'm your wife after all so you can touch me however you like." Erza encouraged.

Sonic did what Erza requested him to do so Sonic begin to caress, soothing her waist. The titania felt the hedgehog's gentle touching, caressing her waist turned her on. It has been a whole year since the couple spend any time together and this was the perfect chance to catch up and make up for lost time. Sonic soothing Erza's body for it a bit to making his wife let out a soft appreciative moan then afterwards Sonic decides to grope her rear and cause the titania to yelp with excitement. Sonic touching her clothed ass, coping a nice feel earning another moan from the titania. Erza look over her shoulder, giving Sonic her seductive look continuing to sway her hips.

"Oooh. Looks like someone has been a bad boy." Erza cooed.

Sonic shrugged his shoulders, smiling, and Erza turn around and tosses the handcuffs to the side and push the hedgehog on his back.

"Uh… aren't you supposed to arrest me officer?" Sonic questioned.

Era just smirked and climbs on top of the true blue, her legs straddled around his waist and press her rear against his crotch. The titania rest her hands on the hedgehog's stomach and kept her smile.

"Oh heavens no, I've been a dirty cop and I think I need to be punished." Erza purred.

"I think I can help you with that." Sonic retorted.

Erza place her hands onto the bed and leans down never take her eyes off from Sonic. The blue blur smiled and suddenly both press her lips against his sharing a passionate kiss. Sonic wrapping his hands around his wife, returning the kiss letting the moment sinking in for both of them. Erza softly moan during the kiss as the kiss started off passionately but turn into a wild and erotic one. Sonic caressed her body touching her sensitive spots that turned the titania, making her hot and wet at the same time. When they kissed, Sonic grab Erza by the waist and turn her off on her back finding himself to be on top of his wife.

They continue to kiss there and getting more erotic with one another for minutes now then Sonic breaks away the kiss and work his way to her neck and start to kiss it and sucking it earning another moan from the titania. Erza tilt her head to give Sonic some more and wraps her arms around the hedgehog and stroke his back, stroking his spines while he works his magic. Sonic reach his hand over to Erza's shirt, unbutton it to let her melons go freely. Erza gasped, the true blue simply smile and grab a handful of one of her breasts and fondles it. It made Erza moan feeling aroused of getting her breasts rubbed. Sonic lean down and start sucking on them earning twice the moans from Erza.

She let go of Sonic and rested her hands, moaning with ecstasy in her voice. Sonic fondles with her breasts while he sucks on them making his wife to feel extremely good and gotten her hotter by the second. Erza moaned nonstop, she felt like she's in cloud nine from the amount of ecstasy she feel so far and the way Sonic pleases her she couldn't take it no longer, she wanted her husband right now, wanted him to take her and ravage her like a savage animal. Sonic kept fondle and sucking his wife's breasts for five more minutes now, he can tell that Erza is about to go crazy if he didn't give it to her right now so with that the blue blur decide to continue sucking her breast for a few more seconds and finally stop. Sonic pulls away and look to the scarlet s-class wizard. Erza right now is in a daze from the ecstasy making Sonic smile so he decides to get comfortable is by taking his pants and boxers off only have on his sleeveless hurt.

Sonic snap his fingers getting Erza to come back to reality and she shakes her head and look over to her husband.

"Seems like you're ready for some real fun. Are you prepared?" Sonic asked.

Erza sat up and kisses her husband straight on the lips and said:

"Of course my love, we haven't made love for an entire year since you've been away. Time we make up for lost time." Erza retorted giving Sonic another kiss.

"Yeah. You're right, let's rock and roll."

Erza smirked and Sonic help Erza takes off her short shorts, just only that not wanting to waste any more time to take the rest of her clothing off. Sonic positions Erza in all fours, bending her over and jut her ass out towards the blur. Sonic turn a track that would set the mood which plays **Michael Jackson – Break of Dawn**. Sonic then got behind Erza, readied his length against her womb. Wasting no time, the hedgehog goes right to it and enters it right inside Erza and begin thrusting away. Erza rolling her eyes backwards with pleasure feeling Sonic inside her. She had waited a year to spend the passionate night with the hedgehog after being away from each other since Fairy Tail disbanded. Sonic placing his hands onto her rear to keep a steady pace while thrusting Erza. Her body begin moving in motion from being thrusted by the blue blur.

Erza let out a soft moan, feeling the pleasure that the hedgehog right now giving it to her. Sonic had started off with a soft and slow thrusts before going fast, Erza began to pound the titania with fast thrust putting his back into it. Erza's body moving faster, she look over her shoulder moaning looking over at the blue blur. She had that lustful smile, enjoying the pleasure that her pleasure gives it and it makes her go crazy.

"Uh. Uh. Right there Sonic, don't stop." Erza moaned.

"Enjoying it aren't you? Ok. How about THIS?" Sonic grinned.

Sonic increase his speed and puts more power into his thrust pounding the titania's wall hard as he can earning a loud squirm from the fairy queen. Sonic hold her by the hips so that he can keep his pace steady nice and smooth. Sonic wasted enough time and decides to give it to her, thrusting rapidly into the titania and punish her with his might and speed. This made Erza moan loud but kept her volume down not wanting to let Wendy and the exceeds hear her scream. With an idea she had, she buried her face against the pillow to keep her moans down as the hedgehog continue to give her the satisfaction she longed crave for so long.

Sonic went on to punish Erza a little more by spanking her right against her rear earning a loud squeal from Erza. She bit the pillow, trying to maintain her moans under control while the hedgehog gives it to her. Sonic again goes faster to pound her insides a little more even going balls deep to the titania, Erza couldn't control herself anymore, she couldn't hold it any longer and with that her freaky and wild side that was inside her from not receiving any loving for a while year is finally unleashed and she begin going berserk over the ecstasy by the blue blur.

"Yes! Right there Sonic! Teach this officer a lesson!" Erza shouted.

Sonic smirked and continue to give it to her for minutes now and their erotic love making continue on with the hedgehog demolishing the fairy queen. Sonic's hand reach over to Erza's jiggling butt and squeezes it, groping it while he continuously give it to the titania. Erza rolls her eyes backward with the ecstasy filling her entire body and she is loving it, enjoying the sex with the blue blur. Sonic again thrusted Erza deeper to give her much more needed pleasure for the fairy queen to enjoy. Sonic didn't stop so he kept going, keeping his wife in check for a lot of pleasure she enjoys so far. Erza had moaned nonstop, her body filled with ecstasy from amount of pleasure that her husband continues to give. Sonic begin feeling that he's almost at his limit, his length throbbing and his balls clenching almost ready to burst.

Erza can feel Sonic throbbing inside her, he's almost at his limit and Erza look over her shoulder while moaning to the ecstasy. Sonic thrusting a little hard to give his wife more satisfaction.

"Grr! Erza… I'm gonna… I'm about to…" Sonic trailed off.

"I know beloved, cum with me. Fill me up with your seed." Erza moaned.

Trying to hold it as long as he could but Sonic couldn't hold it any longer, the blur then let out a loud groan of pleasure releasing his love fluids inside the titania to fill her up with his seed. Erza cried out of pleasure, feeling Sonic filling her up as she too reaches her limit and squirt her juices out of her womb. Sonic deliver a few more thrust before pulling his length out away from Erza's womb. Sonic then takes a moment to kick back and relax with Erza snuggling with her husband.

"That was amazing." Erza said kissing the hedgehog on his cheek.

"It sure was. Been a whole year since we haven't had a moment like this." Sonic reminded.

"It sure has beloved. I'm happy that you're home back to me, back to our family and back to Fairy Tail."

"Yeah. Me too. It feels great to be back home."

"So what's next for you and your team?"

"Hmm. We haven't thought about that yet but I'm sure we'll come up with something."

"Whatever it is, I'll always will be here to support you."

"Thanks Erza."

Sonic and Erza begin kissing passionately once more before Erza climbs on top of the hedgehog surprising Sonic.

"Care to have a little more fun, my love?" Erza asked.

"Well since just made love and after catching up, sure why not. Let's do it to it." Sonic accepted.

Erza smiled and leans down to kiss Sonic some more and the two begin to enjoy another round of their love making, continuing their private and romantic together.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in the skies…_

The airships continue to head to the destination to Earthland. Scar outside of the main airship looking over to what's up ahead and sees Earthland knowing that he and the legion had arrive to Earthland.

" _So this is Earthland? Been a while since I've been here. I wonder if my brother had arrived to Earthland yet. Probably so, I'll be seeing you soon brother. Just you wait._ " Scar thought.


	16. Act 1 Scene 16: Settling In

Chapter 16: Settling In

It's been a few days since Team Sonic has return back home to Earthland and to Fairy Tail. Spiral joining Fairy Tail and spending a lot of time with his cousin and Kenny. The wind dragon slayer has started to enjoy being a guild wizard in a guild and making a lot of money on job requests and even take one S-Class job from the S-Class job request board. Sonic had spent a lot of time with his family and catching up even Kenny spending a lot of time with Carla and catching up. Sonic and family even enjoy a day out at a picnic, going to the park, to the Akane Resort, and pretty much whatever they went to and spend a lot of time together.

Sonic even hang with Fairy Tail and catching up with everyone one of what they've been doing since Sonic was away exploring all over the world. The blue blur even caught up with Makarov and found out the reason why he disbanded the guild just to protect his children and Sonic understand his reasons and wasn't angry at his decision at all. He knew that one day the guild would be back together and reunite as a family once again.

Right now, Sonic and Kenny head over to Spiral's place and see that he's gearing up for something. Sonic drinking a bottle of water with Kenny sitting next to Sonic on the couch in the living room. Spiral grab whatever he needed before heading out.

"Alright Spiral, what's with the gear. Are you going on a job?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah. In fact, I'm going out on an S-Class job." Spiral answered.

"Really? Do you want us to come with you?" Kenny asked.

"Nah. Needed to do this alone, just want to have my me time. Besides, it's been a while since I went out on a job on my very own since when I used to be in the Black Ops for G.U.N."

"Makes sense. In that case, kick some ass out there."

"Thanks cousin, much appreciated.

"That has me wondering, which S-Class job did you take?"

"Just this."

Spiral handed Sonic a poster to have a look. Kenny got curious and take a look at the poster.

"Help Wanted: Stop Dark Ice Monsters from attacking the town. Reward: 500,000 Jewels." Sonic said reading the poster.

"Yeah. They might prove of a challenge to me." Spiral responded.

"I hope you'll be ok out there, try to stay alive." Kenny asked.

"Don't worry, Kenny. I'll be back until tomorrow."

"Good luck out there, Spiral." Sonic said wishing his cousin the best of luck.

"Thanks cousin, I'm going to be heading out right now. See you all tomorrow."

"Yeah."

"That reminds me, I got to meet with Wendy and Carla at the train station. I did say that I'll be going with them to a job that they took from a job request board." Kenny said.

"What about you Sonic, don't you have somewhere you need to be?" Spiral asked.

"Nah. I'm heading back to the guild. I'll see you guys later."

With that, the trio exits out of Spiral's apartment and Spiral and Kenny said their goodbyes and headed to the train station and Sonic walk back to the guild. During his walk, he look around the city of Magnolia remembering how the same it is when he remember the first time he came here. He remember how he first met and join Fairy Tail after he was treated his wounds from the explosion and teleported him to Earthland in the puddle of blood. The blue blur couldn't help but to smile as the children and the civilians look so peaceful ad wave at the hedgehog, happily to see the blue blur again after being away from Earthland for an entire year.

The blur arrived to the guild and take his seat at an empty table while everyone continue to enjoy their day as usual. While the exceed and his cousin away for the job, Sonic remember how the guild is and how wild they can be. He smiled, remember the crazy things they've done and it sure brings back memories. Mirajane approach to the hedgehog and hands him a glass of water giving him the usual.

"Hello Sonic, here's you glass of water." Mirajane handed.

"Hm? Oh thanks Mira. Much appreciated it." Sonic thanked.

"Anytime. Just so happy that you're home, back to the guild, and back to us."

"Yeah. Hard to believe that it's been a while year since I see everybody here."

"Yeah. Everyone went to their separate ways for the whole year and now we're finally back together, we're back as a family again."

"That's right. It sure is Mira."

"Where is Kenny and Spiral, they're usual with you?"

"Spiral went out on an S-Class job and Kenny's with Wendy and Carla out on a job."

"Oh? That's right, Wendy did pick a job and so did Spiral. So it's just you here?"

"Yeah. Just me, I kind of want a little privacy for myself. Hmm… wonder what I can do today?"

"I'm sure you'll find something. I better get back to work, if you like to talk just come to me."

"Thanks Mira, I'll think on that."

Mira give the hedgehog a genuine smile before attending to the other wizards. Sonic thought about what to do while his team is away. He snap his fingers, thinking what he can do to kill off some time.

"I know, I can just give a tune up on my extreme gear then go for a ride." Sonic said.

The blue blur raise up from his seat, takes a sip of his glass of water and takes off heading back to his residence and get to work on his extreme gear in the garage. Sonic tuning up with his gear, giving some adjustments and some upgrades to make it better. He even put on some music while at it and using the tools to complete the tune up on his extreme gear. Unaware, someone arrive to the residence and making its way inside the room. Sonic's ears perk up when he hear the sound of footsteps nearby so the hedgehog turn around, pulling up his goggles and sees the blonde celestial wizard inside the garage with a bright smile.

"Hey Lucy." Sonic greeted.

"Hey yourself, what're you doing?" Lucy asked.

"Oh nothing, just tuning up my extreme gear giving it a few adjustments."

"Oh. I hear that your team is out doing jobs?"

"They are. Kenny is with Wendy and Carla and Spiral is out on an S-Class job and he'll be back tomorrow. So it's just me chilling and tuning my gear."

"Oh."

"So enough about me, what brings you here in my place?"

"I was hoping if you want some company. I also wanted to see if you're available of checking out my books. I brought them with me."

"Sure. I did say that I was going to check it out since you wanted to be a writer."

"Really? Great. So when will you check out my novels?"

"Right now. I can finish tuning my gear later. Come on, let's head inside."

Lucy nodded and follows Sonic inside the house and closing the door behind them.

"You and Erza have a lovely home." Lucy complimented.

"Thank you. We like to keep it that way. Would you like a drink? Soda, water, juice?"

"Juice would be just fine."

Sonic nodded and heads to the kitchen and gets Lucy a cup of juice. The blonde celestial wizard examine the residence seeing how neat and beautiful it is. She admit that Sonic and Erza keep it clean and neat and well organized and stumble upon the pictures on the board. First there is a picture of Sonic and Erza, then with Kenny, third with Wendy, fourth Kenny and Carla, and fifth and last the whole group photo. Also there's a picture of Sonic with a signature smile and crossing his arms showing his cool attitude in the picture. Lucy also take a look at some other pictures and kept her smile until Sonic arrives with a cup of juice.

"Here you go, Luce." Sonic offered.

"Hm. Oh, thank you." Lucy responded accepting the cup of juice.

Sonic took a seat at a sofa in the living room with Lucy joining with him, sitting next to Sonic as she bring out the books and papers showing them to Sonic of what she wrote. Sonic grabs a book and takes a look at the cover before opening the book to read it. What he found out is that Sonic discover the adventures that Lucy wrote and experience for what transpire for Fairy Tail.

"Have you been writing a book about the adventures that Fairy Tail has all along?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah. I'm writing a book about it and going to have it finished as soon as possible once our adventure is over." Lucy responded.

"Wow. That's… wonderful, I never knew you would be a writer."

"I never told you that?"

"Not at all. I hear you wanted to be part of Fairy Tail but never knew you wanted to be a writer."

"Yeah… it was my dream. Levy gave me a few pointers too."

"I notice. Anyways, how far have you gotten?"

"The part where Fairy Tail is back and the part where you, Kenny, and Spiral came back home to Fairy Tail. We still can't believe that you're finally home after being away from Earthland for a whole year."

"Yeah… we did made that huge surprise didn't we?"

"Yeah. Everyone is still talking about it and are thrilled to have you back home."

"I've gotten this popular since I came to Earthland, fighting Darkness, Mephiles the Dark, the Hedgehogs of Darkness and of course Acnologia. It sure has been a crazy ride hasn't it?"

"It sure has. Oh and I'm also writing another book too."

"Really? What's this book about this time?"

"It's… its better just to show instead of telling you."

Lucy looks through her bag, pulls out a book before hands it over to Sonic. Lucy didn't hesitate but just simply smile and gives the book to Sonic. Sonic wonder what the book she's writing about but got his answer when he notices a title, she's writing a book about Sonic and his life of fighting off his toughest enemies and going through hardships in his life.

"You're… writing a book… about me?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah. I've been working on it since last year after you defeated the Hedgehogs of Darkness and Acnologia. I thought that everyone in Earthland should know how a wonderful hedgehog you are, a wonderful hero you are, and a wonderful individual you are to the people around you that you inspired to keep fighting and keep hoping for a bright new day." Lucy admitted.

"Wow… I… I don't know what to say Lucy. I'm touched."

"You don't have to say anything, you've impacted everyone from the way you fight and how you protected us Sonic. You're the light the shrines our dark places, our dark struggles, and the prison of darkness. You never gave up, you never believing, you never leave anyone behind, and you never let anyone down. You keep on fighting, you keep on trying, you always keep your head up and most of all you keep smiling. You have a wonderful personality, you always willingly to help anyone who is in danger. You're just… you. You're Sonic the Hedgehog, the world's fastest hedgehog and the hero of Earthland and the entire world. You inspire people by giving them hope and willing to fight and keep the promises that you have. I've never meet someone who is so inspiring, so wonderful, and so determine to keep hoping, keep fighting, and keep smiling whenever situations are tough and it never brings you down."

"Wow… just… I don't know what to retort from all of that. It… it really touched me Lucy."

"If you don't want me to make a book about you, I can stop."

"No, it's fine. Continue writing the book and keep following your dreams Lucy. Never stop believing."

Lucy smiled and nodded, she a tear forming from her eye as it drip down to her chin and she wipe the tear.

"Yeah. You're right, thank you Sonic. You know, if my mom was still alive and my dad was still too, they would love to meet a great guy you are." Lucy said blushing.

"Hehehe… yeah, they would love to. I miss them so much."

"I know. Look the bright side, they're watching from above and will always be there with you within your heart. Just remember that."

"Yeah. Thanks Sonic, thank you for everything."

"You're welcome. Glad I can inspire you to keep believing in your dreams."

"I'm going to keep believing all thanks to you. By the way, are how are settling in since you've came back?"

"Getting there but overall it's still good to be back home. Back to my friends and my family."

"Good to know. Oh and I got to get ready to meet up with Natsu and Happy, we're going out on a job together that he took from the request board."

"Well don't want to make him wait too long or else he'll do some idiotic shit again."

"Yeah don't remind me. I had fun hanging out with you Sonic, maybe we can do it again back at my place."

"Maybe. Anyways, I don't want to hold you up, head on to meet with Natsu and Happy."

Lucy smiled, nodding her head to head on out. Before the celestial wizard could leave, Lucy decides to give Sonic a goodbye and by goodbye is giving Sonic a goodbye kiss straight on the lips. It caught Sonic off guard as Lucy showing her affection once more into the kiss, Sonic returns the kiss and both kiss for two minutes or more then Sonic breaks up the kiss and lets Lucy go. Lucy waving to the blue blur before leaving the house. Lucy knew that Sonic would be watching her leave so she adding some sway into her hips just to tease the hero.

Sonic smiled, sees Lucy leaves, shaking his head as the celestial wizard tease the hedgehog while she left. The blue blur went back to resume making some adjustments to his extreme gear. He did had an idea what he can do next so he finishes up his extreme gear before meeting a certain person back at the guild.

* * *

 _Fairy Tail…_

Erza eating her piece of strawberry cake enjoying her day. The titania even notices that her husband Sonic isn't here in the guild. She know that Kenny went with Wendy and Carla to a job and Spiral headed to an S-Class job. Still she wondered where Sonic could've gone off too. Mirajane approach to Erza's table and handed her a cup of tea.

"Here you go Erza." Mirajane handed.

"Thank you Mira." Erza thanked.

"You're welcome. I'm guessing that you're wondering where Sonic is?"

"Yes. Have you seen him in the guild today?"

"Yes. He was here minutes ago before heading back home to do something. I think that's right so far."

"I know I just return back completing a job, perhaps this is a good time to spend some quality time together."

"It sure is." A voice interpreted.

Era and Mirajane look over and sees Sonic who had just enter inside the guild and approached to his wife and Mirajane.

"Sonic, I was beginning to wonder where you ran off to." Erza said smiling at the true blue.

"I was at home doing some adjustments to my extreme gear. That's why." Sonic admitted rubbing his quills.

"It looks like you're bored for not having Kenny or Spiral with you."

"Not really, in fact it gives me a good chance to have some quality time with you."

"Is that so, beloved?"

"Yeah. Come on, take a ride with me?"

"A ride?"

"Yeah. On my extreme gear."

"But how are we…"

Sonic smirked and activate his extreme gear, changing the gear into a bike. This surprised the titania, Mirajane, and pretty much the rest of the guild. Sonic hops on his extreme gear and look over to Erza.

"Come on, hop on." Sonic encouraged.

Erza nodded and hops on the extreme gear with Sonic. She then hold onto Sonic, as Sonic put on his goggles and smirked.

"Now let's ride." Sonic said.

And with that, Sonic and Erza took off out from the guild with the wind blowing zooming through Magnolia.

"Holy crap, that was fast." Jet said.

"Yeah and Sonic sure does make a cool appearance at times." Droy stated earning a nod from Jet.

"That was pretty badass. Wish that was me riding with Sonic." Cana wished jugging on her bottle.

* * *

 _With Sonic and Erza…_

The blur had taken his wife out on a ride and see the scenery. Sonic decide to speed up to get some more wind through the path. Erza holding onto Sonic tightly from behind, the titania had to admit she enjoy the ride and can't help but to smile. Holding onto Sonic, she felt safer around him and sense that she's safe with the blue blur. Sonic look behind to see his wife, she was smiling during the ride and it made Sonic happy to see that Erza is enjoying the ride so Sonic goes a little fast and speed up the pace through the forest and a nice view from where they're going to see the mountains and the oceans.

The ride had went on for seven minutes and Sonic decides to take Erza somewhere beautiful and by that a beautiful beach that he found while he was traveling. Once they arrived, Erza look around the place and sees how beautiful the sea is and how beautiful the beach has become when they arrive. Erza look to her husband as he smile towards the titania crossing his arms.

"H-How did you know about this place?" Erza asked.

"I found it while I was traveling eight years ago. I forgot about it and decided to take you here." Sonic answered smiling happily.

Erza smiled and with that she hugged her husband and the two stare over at the beautiful oceans and see the dolphins popping out from the water before coming down. The two enjoyed a beautiful moment together letting go what bad memories they had and just let the moment to sink in. However, Erza soon start to turn her expression from being happy to a sad one which she started to frown. Sonic start to notice this, he didn't like to see Erza sad nor see anyone sad. Being the good hedgehog that he always be, Sonic began to converse with his wife to see what's on her mind and see if he can do anything to help.

"Why the long face, beautiful. Did I did something wrong that made you sad?" Sonic asked.

"No. That's not it, you've never done anything bad to me."

"Except that I slept with Mirajane. I didn't wanted to but Mirajane wanted comfort from her relationship with Zack."

"I know, she requested that to me for comfort and accept her request. Only once. But that's not the issue Sonic."

"What is it then? You can tell me babe, I'm all ears."

Erza take her attention to Sonic, looking into his green eyes. She wanted to tell Sonic how she feels but couldn't bring herself to do it. At first she became hesitant of what she's going to say to Sonic. Erza look into his eyes once again, bringing some courage and some confidence, she takes a deep breath and start to speak but only ask a question.

"Sonic, how do you feel about making a family of our own?" Erza asked.

Sonic jump up from the question being asked by his wife. Sonic bring himself back for a moment then respond to it.

"I don't know but we do have an adoptive daughter. If you say that you're pregnant then I'll be happy and form a family of our own. Why?" Sonic inquired.

"Sonic… what if I told you that I…"

"What is it Erza? Did something happened?"

Erza couldn't bring herself to answer it again. She look away afraid to tell the blur but Sonic gently touch her chin and softly turn her to face in to look at him.

"Hey if you don't want to tell me about it, that's ok. I can wait." Sonic offered.

Erza felt relief that Sonic would wait to tell him but the other part of her wanted to tell him anyway. She didn't know what to do and she felt like if she didn't tell Sonic, it could be a problem for the two. Taking another deep breath, Erza decide to tell Sonic anyway and know that it would feel better just to tell him instead of hold it in for so long.

"Sonic, I… I _was_ pregnant." Erza admitted.

Sonic bulge his eyes of shock from what came from Erza's mouth. Knowing that Erza was pregnant, he could feel joy that he would have a child.

"You mean to tell me that you were pregnant?" Sonic backtracked.

Erza respond with a meek nod, Sonic couldn't help but to smile and hugged his wife.

"I can't believe it! We're going to have a baby?!" Sonic said with happiness.

Sonic in joy that he would have a child to care for, however he noticed that Erza said that she was pregnant and lets go of Erza.

"Wait a second, you mentioned that you was pregnant?" Sonic assumed.

"Yes." Erza retorted.

"So… did you actually had a child? Is someone babysitting our child somewhere?"

"…No…"

"Erza, what happened? Did you had an abortion or something?"

"…"

Erza remained silent, there was single tear from her right eye coming down to her cheek as she looked away. Sonic didn't like this at all, he wiped the tear off from Erza and look into her eyes. There was more tears forming from her eyes. She couldn't hold it anymore.

"Sonic…" Erza trailed off.

"What is it Erza? What happened to our child?"

"I…"

"Come on Erza, you're scaring me. Please tell me, what happened to our child?"

"I HAD A MISCARRIAGE!"

Sonic jumped up from shocked. Mixed emotions mixed together, spiraling out of control and he doesn't know how to respond. Erza hugged Sonic tightly and buried her face onto Sonic's chest. Sonic can feel the tears wetting the fabric of his sleeveless shirt and he can hear the loud sobbing from the titania. He never seen Erza like this before, it saddened him, it saddened to see the titania like this and Sonic couldn't bear to watch her cry. Sonic comforted his wife the best way he could, stroking her back slowly letting her know that he's there for her and he's with her. Erza cried for minutes, she let all of the pain go away just by letting all of it out. Sonic hold her close as he can and closed his eyes hearing the titania's sobs. Sonic remained silent for the time being and comforted the fairy queen.

After another minute of sobbing, Erza finally brings herself to look up to Sonic and started to explain how she got a miscarriage, coming clean on how it happened.

"I found out I was pregnant right after fighting Tartarus and the Hedgehogs of Darkness. Right before you left, I had a miscarriage and I realize that Kyouka had something to do with our baby. Now… now… now our baby is gone and I should've not involve in a fight when I had a chance! I blamed myself for killing our beautiful baby!" Erza sobbed.

Sonic hearing all of this, he again didn't want to see Erza saddened and angry altogether so he then pulled Erza into a kiss hoping that it would calm her down. Turns out, it really did, Erza had calm down and returns the kiss before Sonic can pull away from the titania's lips.

"Erza, listen to me, it's not your fought that you killed our baby. It never was, you didn't know at the time. We all went through a lot last year and we had a long and tiring fight with Tartarus and the hedgehogs of Darkness. Yes we lost people we cared for and they're not here with us anymore. I miss them so much, I wished I could've done more to help. I even blamed myself for not saving them, I thought about giving it all up but I remembered that promise and that promise is to keep helping people and make this world a better place again. We all had our ups and downs, all we can do is move on and not let the negative get to us. I'm saddened that we don't have a child of our own but one day, we will and I'm sure we'll be a happy family. Besides, Wendy going to be a big sister someday and all we can do is look forward to the future. Don't think negative, think positive and keep on smiling and hope for a bright new day." Sonic described, comforting the titania with words of wisdom and comforting words

Erza listen to all of this, admitting that Sonic is right. Fully one hundred percent right from what Sonic had explained. Erza remember her promise as well and has people and a family to care for and she wiped her tears off from her eys.

"Yes. You're right Sonic, all we can do is look forward to the future and see what brings us. I'm sorry that you have to see me like this." Erza apologized.

"Don't worry about it, we all had our ups and downs and we all needed to let that out sometime. Right?"

"Yes."

"Good. Don't worry, one day will have a child, one day but right now we're too young to have our own child."

"Yes. I believe you're right Sonic. Let's just continue to enjoy our moment together and continue our day."

"I was about to say the same thing, beautiful."

Erza smiled at the comment and the married couple continue to enjoy their romantic moment once more, letting go of what happened today.

* * *

 _The Next Following Day…_

Everything had been great for Sonic and Erza since they had a tragic moment what Erza explained to Sonic yesterday. It didn't affect him on a bright new day and it went as usual for him and Kenny. Sonic and Kenny were at the guild hanging out at the guild while Spiral is still at his S-Class job and Sonic's wife Erza and the rest of Team Natsu went out on a job together. Sonic had told a few of the wizards the stories he had with Kenny and Spiral while they went out traveling all over the world. After explaining the stories, Sonic decide to take a walk through the town of Magnolia with Kenny on his shoulder.

They even get a lot of greets from the people of the town. Sonic return the greet and wave at the civilians, who couldn't since he's famous in Earthland after he saved the world three times from his mortal enemies. Although he didn't do it all alone, he had help with Fairy Tail since they're the number one strongest guild and they have been training and to become strong as Sonic. Natsu had demanded a fight against Sonic and Spiral, demanding the two hedgehogs to fuse as Spiric but the two hedgehogs declined, warning the stubborn dragon slayer that he has no idea what Spiric is capable of.

Sonic and Kenny had stop at the park and take a seat at the bench and watch the people and the kids enjoying the beautiful day.

"It sure is a bright new day, isn't it buddy?" Kenny asked.

"You said it pal. The people are nice and having a wonderful day today." Sonic examined.

"Yeah. It really takes the ups and down away just to enjoy a nice beautiful day out."

"Tell me about it pal. How are you settling in since we got back home."

"I have to say, good. Carla and I had catch up and relationship have been going great so far. How's your marriage with Erza."

"It's been good until she told me that she had a miscarriage."

"Whoa WHAT! Erza had a miscarriage. You mean to tell me that she was pregnant?"

"Yeah. It happened a year ago, it happened back when we finished the fight with Tartarus and the Hedgehogs of Darkness. I was so excited to have a child until I heard the news about it. It was devastating."

"I'm so sorry Sonic, I could imagine how you feel."

"Yeah… but don't worry everything's ok. One day we'll try again and try to have a baby. But for now let's just enjoy our life and not let that get in our heads."

"That's the right attitude Sonic. Still shocked about the news."

"Me too man, me too."

The duo continue to enjoy the day. Unaware, someone approach behind towards the duo and taps Sonic's shoulder. Sonic look behind and sees a brunette smiling down at the blue blur.

"Oh hey Cana, what's up?" Sonic greeted.

"Nothing much actually, what are you two doing?" Cana asked.

"Just enjoying the day."

"Mind if I join you guys."

"Be our guest."

Cana smiled and sat right next to Sonic and enjoy the bright day with the hero and the exceed. She can't help but to smile lovingly at Sonic who just laid back and relax while Kenny check up onto something through his laptop. Sonic slowly start noticing Cana staring at him lovingly which he start to whistle to kill some time causing Cana to giggle.

"So what's the staring, Cana? Do I got something on my face?" Sonic asked.

"No. I'm just admiring how care free and laid back you are. Still the handsome devil too." Cana said while adding some compliments.

"Thanks. I've been getting that a lot lately. I think it's my new outfit isn't it?"

"Yeah. You've gotten so strong for the past year since you, your partner, and your cousin away traveling all over the world. You've made a big impact for yourself."

"Thanks Cana. I appreciate that compliment. So have you got a hold of your father lately?"

"Not really. He's still out there traveling to wherever he goes. I'm sure one day I'll see my dad again."

"I hope so too. You guys still got a lot to catch up but I'm sure you guys will bring your relationship back to a strong one."

"I hope so Sonic."

"Don't worry, I'll be alright. So did you came out to enjoy the day too?"

"Yeah and I wanted to hang out with you. We never got the chance."

"You know, we haven't. If I remember correctly, I still owe you that drink do I?"

"Yeah you do. Care to turn in that favor."

"As matter of fact, yeah I do. Yo Kenny, are you going to be alright while I'm away."

"Oh yeah definitely. Go do what you need to do."

Sonic nodded and he left with Cana to go buy the brunette a drink that he promised. Kenny finishing up what he needed to do on his laptop until he gets contacted by Spiral through the communicator.

"Spiral, how's the S-Class job going along?" Kenny asked, greeting his friend.

" _Hey yourself Kenny. I actually just finished up my job and already collected my money. I'm on my way back home now. Is Sonic with you?_ " Spiral asked.

"He just left with Cana, promising her to get her a drink."

" _I'm wondering what we can do about Scar and the Legion._ "

"We haven't talked about that yet. We been too busy settling down and catching up with everybody. Sonic and Erza had a tragic moment yesterday.

" _What happened?_ "

"Sonic found out that Erza was pregnant until she had a miscarriage. It happened a year ago right after fighting the Hedgehogs of Darkness and Tartarus."

" _Oh man. I'm sorry to hear that. How's my cousin doing so far?_ "

"He's ok. He and Erza talked things out yesterday and everything went back to normal so that's good enough to hear."

" _It sure is. I don't like to see my cousin sad._ "

"Me too. To Sonic, I'm sure we'll talk about what we can do about Scar and the Legion. Maybe they haven't arrived to Earthland yet and I haven't got a certain location of their whereabouts."

" _Probably so. But we don't know for sure, we should remain cautious for the time being._ "

"I agree. Who knows what will happen."

" _Right. Anyways, I'll see you back at Magnolia._ "

"OK. Talk to you later, Spiral."

Spiral ended their conversation and Kenny went back to the guild to wait for his friend there.

* * *

 _With Sonic and Cana…_

Sonic and Cana at a bar and the hedgehog had ordered two drinks for the two but the bartender said it was on the house for the blue blur. Sonic gradually accept it and give the bartender a nice type for the trouble.

"Thanks for the drink, baby." Cana thanked taking a sip of her mug.

"No problem. Better late than ever, huh?" Sonic retorted causing the brunette to giggle.

"Yeah. It sure is. So how are things with you and Erza?"

"Great. We had a lot of catching up to do and we're doing good."

"That's good to know. You know, everyone is still happy that you, Kenny, and Spiral are back home."

"I notice. Still can't get over the fact that we're back home from all of that traveling."

"So you guys fought a lot of monsters along the way?"

"Yeah. We sure had a lot of awesome adventures. Oh man, it sure was fun."

"I bet. So what's next for you Sonic?"

"I haven't decided it. Might as just kick back, take it easy before going out again."

"Good to know. I forgot to ask, did you happen to see my dad while you and the guys were traveling?"

"Can't say I have, why?"

"No reason. Just thought I asked. Hey Sonic."

"Yeah?"

"Are you doing anything afterwards?"

"Meet up with Kenny. I'm sure he's at the guild right now. Why?"

"Thought we could spend more time together, hang out some more. In fact, I have an idea on what we can do."

"Oh yeah and what's that?"

Cana turn her smile into a seductive on. Sonic knew something is up and just when he could say anything, Cana takes Sonic's hand and drags him over to a alleyway. Making sure nobody is around, making sure the coast is clear, Cana pushed the hedgehog against the wall and pressed her body against his.

"Cana, just what are you do-MMMMMPH!"

Sonic was interrupted by Cana by kissing him straight on the lips. Showing off her aggressive side along with her freaky side as well, Cana bring her hand down to Sonic's crotch and gently rubs it feeling the hedgehog's bulge. Sonic jump up in surprise, his eyes bulge wide of what he realize what Cana plans to do. Putting his foot down, the blue hedgehog suddenly stop the kick and gently push Cana away.

"What's the matter honey, did I do something wrong?" Cana asked.

"Yeah. Just what are you doing?" Sonic questioned.

"Taking this opportunity to have some quality time with you. I've been planning this for a long time and there's no way you're stopping me to continue."

Cana pressed her body again and kissed the true blue once more, this time showing her affection towards the blue blur. Sonic again try to stop it but Cana wrapped her hands around Sonic's neck and deepen the kiss seconds after. The brunette let out a soft moan during the kiss allowing the moment to sink it. She had waited for this for a long time, spending some alone time with the hedgehog and had her in her web, her trap, and the drunkard can finally seal the deal to have some fun with the true blue. Sonic again try to stop it but Cana refused to stop and to add on to the action, the drunkard takes the hedgehog's hand and place it on her derriere allowing him to get second base.

Sonic soon then suddenly couldn't resist it no longer, decided to get this over with and done with, the true blue returns the kiss and both Sonic and Cana started to make out in the process going nuts with one another and getting intimate with each other.

" _Oh yeah, now that's what I'm talking about. Come on and give it to me baby!_ " Cana thought.

The two continue to kiss for minutes, both of them had started caressing each other and Cana began to moan by Sonic's touch. The way how he touched her body, caressing her it turned her on. This is what she has been waiting for and have some alone time with him, she knew that she's going to enjoy every moment of it with Sonic. After another minute of kissing, Cana finally breaks the kiss and smiling seductively at the blue blur while she gain some oxygen from all of that kissing.

"Wow. I really missed your lips, you're a really good kisser Sonic." Cana complimented.

"Thanks. I guess." Sonic retorted.

"No problem. Now how about we get to some real fun."

"Yeah, let's…"

Cana face herself against the wall and unbutton and unzips her khaki pants and pulls them down including her panties. The drunkard began exposing her snatch, she look over her shoulder flashing the blur with bedroom eyes and tease Sonic by spanking her rear which cause her ass cheek to jiggle.

"Come over here and entertain me baby." Cana gestured.

" _Might as well get this over with._ " Sonic thought.

"Alright Cana, let's get right to it." Sonic stated.

"Well what are you waiting for?"

Sonic smirked and joins with Cana behind her. Sonic had unzipped his pants and pulls out his shaft. It was in its full size, wasting no time as he inserts it right inside of Cana's wet snatch. Cana gasped when Sonic enters his shaft right inside her. He stop before he could continue on.

"Are you ok?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah. Just give me a moment to adjust your size." Cana retorted.

Nodding with response, Cana take a brief moment to adjust the speedster's size. Couple of seconds after, Cana nodded her head signaling Sonic to go on. With that, Sonic hold onto Cana's voluptuous hips and begin thrusting himself, pumping his shaft in and out of Cana. The drunkard gasped, biting her bottom lip feeling Sonic's length pumping her snatch. At first she felt the pain from a few thrusts until a minute after, the pain soon slowly turn into pleasure. Sonic had started off slowly, not wanting to hurt Cana so he take it easy at first before they could go to the next level.

Sonic start thrusting fast to increase the speed of his pace and Cana feeling more pleasure rising inside of her. She look over her shoulder, looking at Sonic with that satisfying look moaning with ecstasy in her voice. The brunette felt the hedgehog's rod rubbing her insides rapidly as he continues to thrust her, her legs start to get weak from how much pleasure that Sonic gave to Cana so far. The blue blur delivers some rough thrusts into the drunkard, Cana maintain her composure, not wanting to let out a loud scream that would attract the locals. Sonic decides to arouse Cana a bit by smacking and squeezing her ass with his hand, giving it a nice squeeze earning a squeal from the drunkard.

Cana slowly roll her eyes backwards to her skull, still moaning from the ecstasy that Sonic give to her and the way how he thrusted her, Cana couldn't get enough of the blue blur. She looks back at the wall, moaning and trying to keep her composure as the hedgehog continue giving her a good time. Minutes pass by for the pair, Sonic had started going faster, going in all earning another set of moans from Cana herself. Cana slowly feel that she's closing in to her limit, ready to climax anytime soon and Sonic can sense it, feeling the sensation that Cana is almost there.

"OH shit… oh Sonic… I'm going to… I'm going to…" Cana moaned trying to finish her sentence but the pleasure was getting to her.

"Go on and release it, don't hold anything back." Sonic encouraged continuing his thrusting.

Another minute and a few seconds after, Sonic deliver a few more hard thrusts into the drunkard and Cana couldn't hold it any longer. Cana bit her bottom lip, trying desperately not to scream as she release herself. Her womb start bursting out wet juices from her snatch from the amount of pleasure that Sonic deliver to her, filling her body with ecstasy throughout their intercourse. Cana finished climaxing in seconds and her legs started shaking, the drunkard even look over her shoulder as Sonic finally pulls away from Cana, ejecting his rod out of her snatch and puts it away and zip his pants back up.

"Oh damn… you really sure know how to show a girl a good time." Cana commented.

"I aim to please. Hope you enjoyed it but by the looks of it you was really enjoying it." Sonic noticed.

"Bingo! Yeah. I was enjoying it, no wonder Erza is so lucky to have you."

"Yeah well, it was love."

"Right. So think we can do this again sometime?"

"Huh? If you didn't know or remember, I'm married."

"True but she doesn't have to know, we can do it back at my place in Fairy Hills."

"I don't think it's a good idea. Knowing Fairy Hills, it's ladies only?"

"Yeah but we can rent a room at a hotel someplace sometime."

"Still I don't know."

"I won't take no for an answer Sonic and don't worry, I won't tell my dad. Even though, he'll try to kick you but you're the most powerful wizard in Earthland."

"Gee thanks. Fine, alright then, I'll try to keep that in mind sometime or whatever…"

"Good. I knew you would say yes. Anyways, I know you got to get back to your friend Kenny and as for me, liquor awaits me."

"Still in the mood for drinks huh? You sure a hardcore drunkard."

"I'll take that as a compliment. See you around Sonic, and come by and see me anytime you like. I'll put something sexy for you."

Sonic rolled his eyes shaking his head as Cana pull up her pants and panties. She then gives Sonic a kiss on the cheek before taking off.

"I swear, Cana really does get what she wants. Oh well, that's over with, better get back to Kenny." Sonic said to himself.

Sonic heads on back to meet up with her exceed partner. The exceed was waiting for Sonic but the hedgehog notice that Spiral has just arrived and so Sonic meet up with his team and Spiral look over to his cousin with a smile.

"Hey cousin, good to see you again." Spiral greeted.

"Same to you Spiral, how did the job go?" Sonic asked.

"Great and epic. I sure had a lot of fun defeating those bastards."

"I can tell by that look on your face. You must've had one heck of a little adventure?" Kenny noticed.

"Yeah. I did, buddy. Anyways, where were you Sonic?"

"I was with Cana having a drink with her. I did promised that I buy her a drink at a nearby bar." Sonic retorted.

"Oh that's nice. But enough about that, I got something I want to tell you guys."

"What is it?" Kenny asked in curiosity.

"I was trying to look for clues about the Legion."

"Did you happen to gather any information, clues, or anything about their whereabouts or have they arrived to Earthland yet?" Sonic questioned crossing his arms.

"No. Not even a single clue. I even try to search, ask people if they knew anything but they don't know nothing."

"This could be a problem. We all know that the Legion is being lead by a guy who calls himself: Scar but we don't know anything about the guy."

"True. We only knew that he has Dark Lacrima and who knows what's he's planning with those dark magic." Kenny added earning a nod from the true blue.

"That's the worst part. What do we do about this Sonic? Should we start looking for them, find anything that could lead us to them to confront them?" Spiral asked as Kenny look at Sonic with concern.

"I don't know but right now, let's just enjoy being home. At least for now then we'll figure something out." Sonic ordered.

Kenny and Spiral nodded, following Sonic's orders and the trio heads on over to the guild to see what's going on and to hang out to enjoy the day. The trio arrived to the guild in minutes and it appears the guild is enjoying their usual routine and the day. Team Sonic look for a table to sit to hang around until Makarov approached to Sonic with a smile.

"Hey Makarov, what's up?" Sonic greeted.

"Hello Sonic. Welcome back, Spiral. How did the job go?" Makarov asked.

"It went great. No complains there." Spiral admitted.

"How are you enjoying the guild so far?"

"I love it. Just happy to be part of the guild and family."

"I'm pleased to hear it. Anyways, Sonic there is something I would like to tell you."

"Oh yeah, something important?"

"No… well sort of. Which is why I have an announcement for you."

"An announcement?" Kenny repeated.

Everyone look at the trio and the master knowing that he's going to make an announcement. Makarov head to the stage before presenting his speech.

"After all of the years of your hard work, heroism and wisdom. Sonic the Hedgehog, you've shown much strength, compassion, heroism, courage, and heart for the guild and even in Earthland. I've made a great decision and known other wizard has done, none other wizard has achieve this achievement and the very first wizard or hedgehog to receive. I am proud to announce you, Sonic the Hedgehog, to be promoted from being a SSS Class wizard to an **X-Class**." Makarov announced.

"WHAT?!" Everyone shouted.

"What?!" Natsu and Gray also shouted.

"Wha…" Kenny trailed off looking at his friend.

"You got to be kidding me." Spiral commented.

"Oh my goodness…" Lucy trailed off in shock.

"What the hell?!" Laxus shouted.

Sonic was left speechless, he never knew he would achieve this large promotion and everyone looked at the blue blur in absolute shock. Sonic just simply head up stage and stand with Makarov.

"I… I don't know what to say. Are you telling me that I'm the very first hedgehog to achieve this promotion?" Sonic questioned.

"Yes. You are the very first wizard that receives this X-Class rank of a guild. Do you accept this promotion?" Makarov asked.

Sonic take a moment to look around as everyone is left speechless. The blur return his attention to Makarov and nodded, giving him his answer.

"I accept." Sonic responded.

"Then it's settled, Sonic the Hedgehog I now pronounce you an X-Class wizard." Makarov presented.

Sonic shake Makarov's hand as he extended his for a handshake. Everyone then cheer, applauding the hedgehog of this big huge promotion. Erza was the first one to congratulate her husband of his achievement and Wendy, their adoptive daughter.

"Congratulations beloved, I'm very proud of you." Erza congratulated.

"Thanks beautiful, it's an honor." Sonic greeted.

"Congratulations, daddy. You deserved it." Wendy also congratulated.

"Thanks princess."

"Now we have an X-Class wizard in our guild, let's celebrate!" Makarov gestured.

"YEAH!" everyone shouted and party like there's no tomorrow.

The guild started celebrate for Sonic's promotion. Sonic spending time with his wife and his adoptive daughter while Kenny and Carla spend time with one another while Happy looking over in jealousy. Natsu demanded Sonic to fight him but Erza socked him to get him to respect Sonic and celebrate his promotion. Spiral sit back and take it easy and have a few drinks with the others. Mirajane couldn't been happier that Sonic is now an X-Class wizard now, something not even the strongest wizards could ever achieve.

The party continued on for the rest of the day and there is even a brawl and Makarov try to get everyone to stop but it was a party, he decide to let it go just this once and Sonic just simply watch. Right now, the blue blur is up on the roof of the guild looking at the view and looking at the sunset.

"Man… it has been an interesting day. I'm sure the word will spread out like crazy tomorrow and I know I'm going to be interviewed for Sorcerer's Weekly." Sonic said.

"I believe it will." A voice intervened.

Sonic look around but spotted the last person he was hoping to see, it was the first master of Fairy Tail: Mavis Vermillion.

"Mavis, I can't believe it." Sonic said smiling.

"Hello Sonic, it's good to see you too." Mavis greeted.

Mavis approached the hedgehog and hugged the hedgehog. Sonic returns the hug before letting go and Mavis joined with Sonic to watch the sunset.

"Looks like everyone is partying hard down there because you're promoted to X-Class." Mavis assumed.

"Yeah. They really are. I was not expecting this. I thought for sure that Makarov might try to announce me as the new master of Fairy Tail." Sonic retorted.

"Oh I'm sure you'll be a great master but this X-Class is a major achievement. Congratulations."

"Thanks a bunch. I know that every wizard from different guilds that are going to try challenging me to fight or work hard to make that achievement."

"I doubt it'll come to that but overall, you've inspired a lot of people to become strong as you. You faced so many powerful enemies, you deserved it. After all of the hard work you put to keep everyone safe and this guild."

"I like to keep my promises and I'm sure going to keep it. No matter what."

"That's why I admire so much about you Sonic. You're not afraid of anything, not even death."

"Yeah. Don't care if I die, I'll be sure to put my life on the line to protect everyone I cared about."

"I know. That's just you are Sonic and to be very honest, I'm glad that you're here with Fairy Tail."

"Thanks Mavis. Me too. I'm happy here."

"*Giggle* Well… in that case, I believe I should give you a reward. I've been waiting to give this to you for a long time now."

"Oh yeah, what is it?"

"You'll see soon enough. No, would you please close your eyes?"

Sonic nodded and did what he is told by the first guild master. Wondering what the first master's surprise is going to be. Mavis smiled and scooted closer, she then leaned forwards, getting closer to the hedgehog and suddenly it happened. Mavis' lips pressed against the hedgehog's who shot his eyes open and realize that Mavis is kissing the blur. He wanted to pull away but knowing it would be disrespect to the first guild master, he went along with it and kissed the girl back. The two share a passionate kiss, making out for a minute or two before Sonic can pull away leaving Mavis to smile lovingly at the hedgehog.

"I always wanted to do that and that is my reward to you Sonic." Mavis admitted.

"I know, I can tell that that innocent look in your eyes." Sonic noticed.

"So you noticed? Again, thank you Sonic and also thank you again… for everything you've done for Fairy Tail."

"No problem. Like I said, I always keep my promises."

"You know, if I was still alive, I could date you right now."

"*Gulp* Well… that's… flattering of you."

"*Giggle* You're so cute when you're blushing."

Sonic couldn't help but to chuckle a bit and the two decide to enjoy watching the sunset together as Mavis rested her head on to hedgehog's shoulders.

"Sonic." Mavis said.

"Yeah?" Sonic retorted.

"Do you think you defeat all of your enemies from your world? Do you feel like you're free from your darkness?"

"I think so. Darkness the Hedgehog is out of my life for good and I'm so happy for that. Including the Hedgehogs of Darkness and my other enemies back from home. Other than that, I have nothing to worry about."

"What about Zeref?"

"Zeref, huh…. You know, I haven't thought about it. I know one day I might be able to face him, one day but let's not worry about that. Let's worry about everybody else and the people that we love and care about. They're all so happy that I'm back home and to keep them all save again."

"Of course. Just thought I…"

"Don't worry about it. You were just asking a question. Besides, when there is danger I'll be sure to be ready anytime."

"Do you think you'll be ready to become the master of the guild someday?"

"I'm not so sure about being a master, I don't think I'm cut out for that job."

"You're the most powerful man in the entire world. You've possess unbelievable magic. I've seen you transform and you always one step ahead."

"That's because I've been training a lot. I maybe a laid back hedgehog you know that I'm always ready and push myself to its limit to reach my full potential. Other than that, I'm in good hands."

"*Giggle* Oh do you still think about home, your parents, your friends…"

"Every. Single. Day. I'm sure they're all ok. I missed them a lot."

Mavis smiled, knowing that Sonic misses home and the two continue to watch the sunset together. Sonic wrapping his arm around the first guild master and Mavis smiled greatly and enjoy the moment of silence with the blue blur. The day continue on as the celebration continues on and Sonic stayed out of it not wanting to get involved. Sonic and Spiral decide to hang out outside from the guild and having a drink.

"Can't believe you're an X-Class wizard Sonic. Congratulations." Spiral said.

"Thanks Spiral. I was not expecting this at all." Sonic responded.

"None of us were. This is something no other wizard has achieved and you're the very first one that obtain that level."

"Yeah. Looks like I'm going to be going on X-Class jobs for now on. If they are any."

"*Chuckle* If… but hey, anything could happen. It seems that Erza is going to plant a big surprise for you once you guys get back home, huh?"

"Yeah. It looks like it that way. Other than that, I like surprises. So right now let's just enjoy the day."

"'ll drink to that cousin."

Sonic and Spiral toasted their drinks and continue to hang around, enjoying the day.


	17. Act 1 Scene 17: Rematch

Chapter 17: Rematch

 _The Outskirts, Magnolia Town…_

Sonic decide to train with Wendy and see how much she progress while he was away for a whole years with his team. Kenny and Carla watch from the sidelines as Sonic helped Wendy with her use of her dragon slayer powers. Sonic was told that Spiral would meet up with them later on as he has some personal errands to run. Sonic is seen blocking off Wendy's strikes and countering her off. Wendy who is focus and not let any distractions get to her during her fight with Sonic as well they're sparring.

Sonic back flip as Wendy charges at Sonic for a flying kick but Sonic blocked it off with the use of his arms and pushes her a feet away then spin around and tries to kick Wendy. Wendy with her reflexes, dodges Sonic's spinning kick and uppercuts her adopted father in the face and follows by a sidekick to the gut that push the hedgehog a feet away from her. Wendy got to her stance, ready to take it up a notch causing Sonic to smile.

"You've improved a lot the last time I saw you fight." Sonic complimented.

"Thanks. I had help with the others back at Lamia Scale and Carla as we both trained to be stronger, hoping to be strong as you someday, Sonic." Wendy retorted.

"Hopefully. Now come on, show me what you got?"

"Okay. Take this: **Sky Dragon Wing Attack!** "

Wendy blasting whirlwind of sky blue wind from her palms over at the hedgehog. Sonic jump, side flipping to evade the whirlwind then sees Wendy activating her Dragon Force that change her appearance. It surprised Sonic even Wendy just to see her transformation. It made Carla smile and crossed her arms, Wendy sucked the air, fresh air of the sky that activates her Dragon Force. The sky dragon slayer remember how she activates it and uses this trump card on her father, even to impress him greatly.

Sonic let out a whistle, he is really impressed and couldn't been more proud of his adoptive daughter of her progress of training and getting stronger. In fact, Sonic can feel her magic increasing rapidly.

"*Whistle* This is new. Is this your dragon force?"

"Yes. I activate it while my fight with one of those demons from Tartaros last year." Wendy explained.

"I see. I guess Mest was right when he told me that he saved your lives. I forgot to thank him though."

"So are you proud of me?"

"Of course I am. You've gotten a lot stronger Wendy. Now then, come at me with everything you got."

"You got it, daddy!"

Wendy uses her speed and her reflexes on Sonic. It surprised Sonic again as she surprisingly kicks him right in the face on his right side that sends him flying then Wendy goes after him. Wendy struck Sonic again but this time a punch that struck the hedgehog and sends him flying again, Wendy then kicks Sonic up in the air and appear up in the sky like using instant transmission. Wendy clasp her hands together and swing them that struck Sonic back down to the ground. Sonic hits the ground with a loud thud, bounces himself off the ground and crashes down against on his back. Wendy prepares to use her other dragon slayer abilities, one of the popular one amongst other dragon slayers.

" **Sky Dragon Roar!** " Wendy shouted.

Wendy blue a whirlwind of sky blue wind from her mouth over to Sonic like a hurricane. Sonic senses it, gets out of the way just in time before the spell could hit him. The spell impact the ground and causes a whirlwind shockwave from the explosion and Sonic jump up, doing an aerial twist and lands on the ground. Wendy reappears and goes at it with the hedgehog. Wendy using her speed, deliver blow after blow towards Sonic with the true blue blocking each and every strike that Wendy could throw at him. Sonic smirked, liking their sparring session as Wendy continues to impress him and holding nothing back. The exceeds watching on with awe, amused on how their sparring session is going and how well Wendy is taking on her father.

Wendy goes for another kick but Sonic blocked it off then counters her with a knee kick. Wendy strikes Sonic with the use of her fist but Sonic again counters her off, this time he parried Wendy with the use of his Chaos Energy. A new technique called **Chaos Parry**. Sonic parries Wendy and delivers a brutal punch that sends Wendy flying a feet away. Wendy back flip and lands on the ground, she learned something from Sonic and Sonic tries to strike Wendy with a flying kick but the dragon slayer ducked down, dodges the kick and tries to make it even with another strike but Sonic senses it coming and struck Wendy again pushing her a feet away with his palm.

Sonic smiled and got to his stance and Wendy had that stern look, getting into her stance not holding anything back.

"Your dragon force is amazing Wendy. You have been getting stronger." Sonic said complimenting his daughter.

"Thanks. Now time I use my new spell that I've been working on for a year." Wendy retorted.

"A new move?" Kenny repeated.

"Wendy never told me she had a new spell that she wished to try out. Now I'm curious as well, Kenny." Carla responded.

"Only one way to find out."

Sonic wondered what Wendy has in store. The sky dragon slayer begin channeling her magic as the sky blue whirlwind circling around Wendy. This caught Sonic's surprise and watch Wendy's magic creating a spell, her technique that she's been working. After gather enough magic, she channels it into her right hand and creating sky blue whirlwind into it and shouted these words that shocked Sonic, Kenny, and even Carla.

" **Sky Dragon Sonic Wind!** " Wendy shouted.

Wendy blasted a shockwave of sky blue whirlwind over at Sonic, it hurls over to the true blue and Sonic blocked it off with his arms but the whirlwind suddenly pushed Sonic backwards, sending him crashing against a tree. The impact leave a dent to it from the crash and Wendy thought she got Sonic but to her surprise, it didn't faze Sonic as Sonic somehow channel the whirlwind then disperse it with a smirk.

Sonic put his arms down and looks over to his astonished adoptive daughter.

"I got to admit, that was one heck of a spell you got there Wendy. Second, it's going to take a lot to beat me. Training session is over with." Sonic said.

Wendy deactivate her dragon force and approach Sonic.

"How did I do? Did I did good?" Wendy asked.

"You've done an awesome job, Wendy. Like I said, you've improvd a lot when I was gone. You had been training hard and all of that hard work paid off." Sonic retorted rubbing Wendy's head.

"Really? Thank you!"

"Keep trying your best and you'll be sure to be strong in no time. Keep up the good work."

"I'll do my best."

The exceeds join with Sonic and Wendy.

"I'm impressed Wendy, you've have gotten a lot stronger and that new spell really blew me away." Carla complimented.

"Thanks Carla. I wouldn't gotten this strong if it wasn't for you. We train together too." Wendy reminded.

"True. Like what Sonic said, keep training and you'll become stronger one day."

"Thanks. So do you think you can train me again?"

"Yeah. Whenever you're ready but right now let's all head over to the guild."

The group agreed and head on over to the guild and meet with everyone there and to start another day as usual. They arrive to the guild minutes later and everyone is doing their usual routine. Sonic and Kenny spotted Spiral having a drink and joins with the wind dragon slayer.

"What's going on cousin? How did Wendy's training go?" Spiral asked.

"It went great. Wendy just showed us her new spell with her magic and it inspired by Sonic." Kenny informed.

"Oh yeah? One of Sonic's abilities?"

"Yeah. My Sonic Wind." Sonic answered.

"Get out! She use your move as an inspiration of your techniques?"

"Yeah. She's gotten a lot stronger from the last time and she eve can activate dragon force."

"When did she learned how to activate dragon force?"

"From that fight with a demon back at Tartaros but other than that, she's gotten a lot stronger."

"Wish I could see your sparring session with Wendy but I'll be sure to see her technique next time."

"Hopefully."

Lucy walk over to Team Sonic and greet them.

"Hey guys, what're you doing?" Lucy asked.

"Oh nothing just hanging around. What about you?" Spiral inquired.

"Same. Aren't you guys supposed to be going out on a job or something?"

"Not really but we're going to hang back here for a bit." Sonic shrugged causing Lucy to smile lovingly at the true blue.

"Sonic!" a voice shouted.

Sonic turn over to see Natsu approaching him.

"Fight with me. I want a rematch from last time!" Natsu demanded.

"Natsu you idiot! Sonic will beat you in no time and let's not forget that he's an X-Class wizard now. You'll never be able to beat him."

"So what, I can still take him in no time stripper."

"What you say!"

"Want to go right now!"

Before Natsu and Gray would get into their ridiculous fights, that's when Sonic stop them there.

"Let's not try to start any craziness around here and Natsu, I accept. I want to see how strong you've been for the past year." Sonic said earning a smile from Natsu.

"Awesome! This time, I'm going to kick your ass." Natsu retorting catching everyone's attention.

"We'll find in one hour, just be ready until then."

"Looking forward to it."

Sonic smirked, the true blue look to Kenny and Spiral and pointed his thumb signaling to head on out so Team Sonic exits the guild letting Natsu to get ready.

"Alright! I'm all fired up now!" Natsu cheered.

"Natsu, are you really sure you want to fight Sonic?" Lucy asked.

"Yep. I'm going to proof to Sonic that I'm the strongest and this time I'm going to beat him."

"I believe Natsu will beat, this time I know it." Happy added.

"See. Even Happy agrees with me."

"You sure are going to lose." Gray said crossing his arms.

"The hell I am! I'm going to beat Sonic and I'm going to make sure of it." Natsu shouted.

While the fight is an hour away, Cana start collecting bets for the whole fight. Word got around Magnolia that it is a rematch of Sonic and Natsu and the civilians couldn't wait to see Sonic fight again.

* * *

 _With Team Sonic…_

"You sure you want to fight Natsu, Sonic? After all of the bickering and the nonstop demanding." Spiral questioned.

"Yeah. I just wanted to see how strong he's become after spending a whole year training. Besides, it should be an interesting fight." Sonic shrugged.

"Do you think Natsu will finally beat you? After all you're an X-Class wizard now, the most powerful of them all." Kenny asked.

"I don't think he can beat me and never has but I won't use my super forms even my Darkspine and Hyper form. Just only my elemental forms."

"Right. So you'll be going easy on Natsu then?"

"Not exactly. Well… yeah a little bit but my strongest forms are off limits."

"Fair enough." Spiral retorted.

* * *

 _An Hour Later…_

The people in Magnolia gathered around for the fight of Sonic and Natsu. People had placed their bets as a lot of them bet on Sonic to win, some bet on Natsu hoping that he could finally beat Sonic. Natsu is really all fired up, ready to go as he warm himself up with Happy giving him the helping hand.

"Alright Natsu, you got this in the bag. Make sure he watch his movements and his speed and knock him right out." Happy advised.

"I know what I'm doing Happy, thanks for the tip. I'll be sure to beat Sonic this time." Natsu retorted cracking his knuckles.

Sonic sat down, warming up for the fight as Kenny and Spiral help him get started.

"Hope you know what you're doing cousin, Natsu looks like he means business." Spiral hoped.

"Don't worry, I know what I'm doing. Besides I wanted to test out my new abilities on Natsu and show a few surprises."

"Surprises? You didn't even tell us?" Kenny asked.

"Nope. You'll find out soon buddy, trust me."

Erza approach her husband as Sonic got up on his feet.

"Good luck out there, beloved. You'll need it." Erza wished.

"Thanks Erza. This should be an interesting fight." Sonic retorted.

Erza kissed Sonic on the cheek and Sonic now ready to start the fight. Natsu finished warming himself up and approach Sonic as the two stood face to face.

"Ready to get your ass kicked Sonic?" Natsu taunted.

"*Chuckle* You wish." Sonic countered.

"Alright, are you guys ready?" Makarov asked.

"Yep." Sonic responded.

"I'm all fired up!" Natsu shouted.

"Alright. I want a good clean fight and now destroying any places. Now, begin!" Makarov announced.

 ***BGM: Green Jungle (Sonic Adventure 2)***

Natsu was the first one up charging at Sonic as he engulfs his fist with flames to deliver the first blow.

" **Fire Dragon Iron Fist!** " Natsu shouted.

Natsu swung his fist, striking at Sonic but the blue blur jump up, over at Natsu and dives down striking Natsu with a dive kick but the fire dragon slayer blocked it in time and pushes Sonic away as Sonic landed on the ground. Natsu again charge up at Sonic and try attacking him with a few punches and some kicks but Sonic dodge and blocked everything then uses **Chaos Parry** and counters off Natsu with a high knee and a punch sending the dragon slayer stumbling backwards. Sonic dashes over at Natsu and bashes him using his Sonic Boost. Sonic send Natsu flying and hits the wall leaving a dent towards it during the impact. Natsu growled as he step away from the dented wall and wipe his mouth smirking.

"Give up now, Natsu?" Sonic asked.

"Hell no! I'm just only getting started." Natsu countered.

Natsu dashes over at Sonic and again uses his **Fire Dragon Iron Fist** at Sonic but Sonic blocked the fist this time, unfortunately, Natsu had Sonic where he wants him and blew a massive fire from his mouth using Fire Dragon Roar pushing Sonic away and knocks Sonic up in the air. Natsu launches up in the air creating streams of fire from his hands.

" **Fire Dragon Wing Attack!** " Natsu shouted.

With wing attack struck Sonic and it sends Sonic back down to the ground. Sonic hits the ground hard, causing him to back flip and lands on his back. Natsu dives down and readied his fist engulfing with flames once again and tries to strike down Sonic, hopefully can deliver the final blow. Sonic on the other hand curls himself into a ball and circling around in circles, creating a whirlwind around Natsu to trap him. It did the trick, Natsu try to free himself but Sonic launches over to Natsu and delivers a flying kick then followed by an axe kick performing Sonic Eagle to knock Natsu back down to the ground.

Sonic got to his stance as Natsu quickly got back up on his feet. Smiling, the fire dragon slayer brush himself off and crack his neck.

"Now this is a fight I've been waiting for. Time to turn up the heat." Natsu said.

"*Chuckle* Way ahead of you. But first…" Sonic trailed off.

Natsu wondered what Sonic is doing, the true blue takes off his shirt and tosses it to the side. Kenny catches it before it hits the ground. Lucy, Kinana, Mirajane, Laki, Evergreen, and Cana sighed lovingly at the blue blur. Erza blushed seeing Sonic without his shirt attracted her. The guys who watches the ladies were jealous, they even envy Sonic to take off his shirt.

"Now time to get serious." Sonic said with a stern look.

This cause everyone to get uncomfortable, they knew that Sonic is about to get serious and without warning, Sonic begin to transform. Sonic transforms into his Fire Sonic form, this time he begin to ascends it to a second level and all of sudden, he pushed it to a third level making it third time as strong than the second level. His quills elongated, grew longer with tribal flaming designs and his arms even has flaming designs. Sonic emitting flames from his body, surrounding himself with flame aura.

This surprised everyone who witness the transformation, even Kenny and Spiral. They didn't know that Sonic had ascended to a third level of his elemental form. They even thought that if Sonic even reach a third level of his other elemental forms.

"When did he…" Spiral trailed off.

"I don't know how but he somehow found a way to ascend his elemental form to a greater level." Kenny responded.

"Whoa… you changed again Sonic. When did you…" Natsu trailed off.

"Hardcore training, I even pushed my limits to the maximum and gotten this stronger. I found new ways, new obstacles that help me push me to get this far. Now you're going to see what I can do with my third level." Sonic explained.

"Alright! Now I'm all fired up!"

Natsu got to his stance and he and Sonic glared at each other for a second then finally, the two again clashed and it cause a flammable explosion as both Sonic and Natsu going at it. Each of them delivering blow after blow and Natsu try surprising Sonic with a surprising punch but Sonic dodge, teleporting himself behind Natsu in whirlwind of flames and struck Natsu up in the air. Sonic launches himself up air dashing towards Natsu and engulfs himself into flames around him using his new technique.

" **Pyro Bash!** " Sonic shouted.

This struck Natsu and Sonic hits the fire dragon slayer again with another axe kick but Natsu blocked it this time and counters Sonic with an uppercut and using **Fire Dragon Iron Fist** that sends Sonic two feet away as Sonic hits the ground. Natsu lands down and charges at Sonic and even launches himself towards Sonic and engulfs his body with flames.

" **Fire Dragon Sword Horn!** " Natsu shouted.

Natsu bashes Sonic right in the gut with the use of his head and crashing Sonic through two buildings and delivers a punch with flames bursting from his elbow sending the hedgehog flying away and out of Magnolia Town using **Fire Dragon Flame Elbow**. Natsu smirked, liking how this fight turns out and dashes away to go after Sonic so they can continue their fight.

With the others watching, they began speaking as the civilians talking about the fight.

"Should we go after them?" Lucy asked.

"I don't want to get in the middle of their fight. They might cause destruction along the way." Levy responded.

"Yeah. I'll just wait here and I hope Sonic wins."

"This fight is starting to get intense." Spiral said.

"You're telling me but I know that Sonic will pull it off." Kenny responded crossing his arms.

"Me too, buddy."

"I hope that Sonic wins." Wendy hoped.

"You want your father to win, Wendy?" Carla asked.

"Yeah. I even bet on my dad to win. Hopefully he can win but my heart tells me that he'll win."

"Natsu's going to win, I know it. He's going to beat Sonic this time after all of that training." Happy said with pride.

"Do you think he stands a chance with Sonic?" Pantherlily questioned.

"Of course, he's Natsu after all and he won't quit until he beats Sonic."

* * *

 _Outskirt of Magnolia…_

Sonic crash through three tress and hits the ground. Sonic did a starfish kip up to get back on his feet. His Chaos Sense went off as Natsu barging in out of nowhere and bashes Sonic again using his Fire Dragon Flame Elbow. It send Sonic against the nearby tree and Natsu again striking the hedgehog with a few more punches with flames engulfing into his fist. Sonic blocking the punches and kicks him away, a feet away from Sonic and the hedgehog blasted a flaming ball at Natsu pushing him back. Natsu swallowed the flaming ball and builds up more magic and again blew a massive fire from his mouth towards Sonic.

Sonic side step to dodge the flames and Sonic charges at Natsu but the fire dragon slayer turn his head and continue to blew fire at Sonic and it caught him. Sonic using the pyro shield to block off the flames and disperse it, disintegrate the flames with now snap. It surprised Natsu and Sonic using his speed and elbowed him right in the face and sends the dragon slayer flying this time. Sonic dashes to Natsu, bashing him using Fire Sonic Boost and blasted multiple and rapid fire balls at Natsu and lands a trap on him up ahead. Natsu reaches the trap and the fire erupts from the ground pushing him up in the air.

Natsu suddenly eats the flames before Sonic could do anything about it. Natsu then uses his trump card and begin to activate **Fire-Lightning Mode** and kicks Sonic away to send him back down to the ground. Natsu lands down to the ground with flames and lightning dancing around him. With that stern look, he got ready and builds up some of his magic and unleash these three famous words:

" **Lightning-Fire Dragon Roar!** " Natsu shouted.

Natsu blasted a massive roar of fire and lightning altogether over at Sonic. Before Sonic could dodge away, it struck Sonic just in time before Sonic could evade it. It impacted the hedgehog, causing him to scream in pain and sends Sonic away from the woods of the outskirts of Magnolia and sends him over a cliff and sends the hedgehog falling. The cliff even break into pieces into rubble and the hedgehog still falling. Natsu charge at Sonic and jumps down, diving over at the hedgehog to try finishing him off. Sonic did an aerial recover and lands on the rubble, looking up and sees Natsu diving down towards him. It made Sonic smirk at this, liking the intense fight so far so Sonic jump from rubble after rubble and kicks him in the face but Natsu answers back with a punch. It sends Sonic crashing away the rock wall and Natsu begins engulfing his fist with fire and lightning and hurls himself over to Sonic.

" **Lightning-Flame Dragon Iron Fist!** " Natsu shouted.

Sonic dodges out of the wall making Natsu miss and Natsu struck the wall creating an explosion of fire and lightning. He even create more rubble during the impact and Sonic reappear above Natsu and dives down and kicks Natsu and sends him crashing through a few rubble before crashing against the ground creating an explosion with the ground shudder in smoke. The rubbles came down crashing onto Sonic and Natsu, piling down onto the two fighters.

Seconds after, the rubble burst into small pieces as Sonic and Natsu blast themselves away from the rubble and continue their fighting. Both Sonic and Natsu deliver strike after strike, blow after blow and these two aren't going to stop. Both of them going at it like they're fighting over a piece of pizza. With their immense strength and speed, Sonic and Natsu giving it their all and after couple of seconds of going back and forth, Natsu uppercuts Sonic and grabs him by the ankles before Sonic could fly up in the air. Natsu swung Sonic around a few times before tossing him over to some tree. Sonic recover himself, grabs the tree and swung himself around and launches himself over to Natsu and hits him with a flying kick.

Natsu stumble himself a feet away before recover himself. Sonic lands on his feet and charges at the dragon slayer, Natsu grabs a piece of rubble nearby and tosses it over to Sonic. Sonic caught him, distracting him enough as Natsu punches Sonic through the rubble that cause it to break into pieces, hitting him in the face and Natsu deliver a few more punches to Sonic and deliver a brutal one that sends Sonic flying away using his **Lightning-Fire Dragon Iron Fist**. This time, he sends Sonic crashing through four trees and hits himself to the ground. Sonic rolling backwards and crashing through a boulder.

 ***BGM: Cinder's Theme (Killer Instinct OST)***

Now Sonic bruised up with some bruises and spits out blood from his mouth. The hedgehog gets himself back up on his feet and sees Natsu approaching to Sonic slowly cracking his fist.

"Ready to give up Sonic?" Natsu asked.

"No way. I'm enjoying this fight. You have gotten a lot stronger and that punch really hurt me." Sonic admitted.

"Told you, I was training. Now time to end this and this time I'm going to beat you."

"Not likely. Not when I got a new form in the wakes."

"Wait what?"

Sonic return back to his base form for a brief second and then begin channeling his energy. First there is wind surrounding him then followed by lightning dancing around. Natsu watching in awe, surprised as Sonic begin channel two of them together and begin forming them together into one as it transforms him. His fur change colors it is the color Grey with dark yellow streaks on his quills. His eyes change the color to dark green. His cargo pants change the color as dark blue and his shoes even changes color as they change to the color yellow with grey highlights. Sonic now possessing wind and lightning together and it shocked Natsu of this new form.

"Whoa! That's a new form and you can use lightning and wind at the same time?!" Natsu questioned.

"That's right. One of my new forms. You can call it **Wind-Volt Sonic**." Sonic answered.

"How do you even those killer forms?"

"Like I said, training."

"*Chuckle* in that case, it won't stop me of beating your ass."

"I like to see you try."

Natsu charge over at Sonic to strike but the hedgehog blew Natsu away with massive wind just only one glare. It push the dragon slayer back but it didn't stop Natsu and dashes at Sonic. Sonic smirked and dash at Natsu and struck him with his fist engulfing wind and lightning and pushed Natsu away and electrocuting him with 50,000 volts of lightning. Natsu screamed and sends the fire dragon slayer flying and crash through a tree. Natsu pick himself back up to his feet and back to the fight and Sonic reappear and deliver a few rapid strikes, sending the dragon slayer a few punches but Natsu counters Sonic off and tries to kick him but Sonic teleported away using lightning.

Natsu look around for the hog until Sonic reappears and blasted streams of wind and lightning at the dragon slayer. Natsu screamed, launches himself and delivers another strike using his magic as he again using **Lightning-Fire Dragon Iron Fist**. Sonic blocked it by catching the fist, Natsu again goes for another strike and blasts fire and lightning from his elbow using **Lightning-Fire Dragon Flame Elbow**. It pushes Sonic backwards over to the boulder, Sonic smirked and again teleported having Natsu crash through the boulder.

Natsu shakes his head and gets back up, shaking the pain away until Sonic deliver a spinning kick sending Natsu back down on the ground. Natsu was quickly back on his feet until Sonic begin pummeling the dragon slayer down in different directions and angles, teleporting away and reappear each and every second and Natsu had just about enough and blasted a massive roar of fire and lightning to stop the hedgehog's assault.

" **Lightning-Fire Dragon Roar!** " Natsu shouted.

This roar eventually stopped Sonic and it Sonic back few feet away from Natsu. Somehow, Sonic had blocked the spell with his arms and teleported away just when he was about to crash towards the wall up ahead. The roar hits the rock wall and creates an explosion of fire and lightning creating another pieces of rubble during the explosion. Sonic reappear and axe kicks Natsu with brute force. The immense strength of Sonic's kick added electricity and wind damaging the dragon slayer and Sonic deliver a few rapid punches with electricity into his fist. This time, the lightning now hurting Natsu, damaging the dragon slayer with each 70,000 volts of lighting striking each part of his body. Sonic uppercuts Natsu then grabs him by the ankles and slam him down causing the ground to have a dent with a few cracks.

Natsu knock away Sonic and tries to punch him but instead, Natsu hits Sonic's afterimage.

"What the hell! Sonic can do that?!" Natsu shouted.

Sonic appear and circle around creating afterimages around Natsu. Natsu looking around, trying to find the real one so the fire dragon slayer create streams of fire and lighting into his hands and swung himself around.

" **Lightning-Fire Dragon Wing Attack!** " Natsu shouted.

Natsu hit every Sonic's afterimage but couldn't find the real one. Sonic appears and creates an orb of wind and lightning before hurling it over at Natsu.

" **Wind-Lightning Chaotic Hurricane!** " Sonic shouted.

Sonic blasted the energy sphere at the fire dragon slayer and it impacted him. It create a powerful explosion of wind and lightning altogether, the explosion start to create a massive tornado that surround and striking Natsu with lightning while he's inside the tornado. Sonic launches himself into the tornado and start striking down the fire dragon slayer with rapid strikes, beating down the dragon slayer into a pulp and finishes it off with a spinning roundhouse kick sends Natsu out from the tornado.

Natsu hits the ground and crashes through a boulder and some trees from the strike and Sonic teleported ahead of Natsu, waiting patiently for him to get close. Once Natsu is inches away, Sonic smirked and combines wind and lightning together into one, creating another energy orb and aims it right at Natsu.

" **Wind-Lightning Storm Blast!** " Sonic shouted.

Sonic blasted a beam of lightning and wind from the palm of his hands directly at Natsu, hitting him and sending the fire dragon slayer up in the air and sends him flying away from him and heads over back to Magnolia Town.

"Oops. I must've over did it." Sonic said.

The hedgehog dashes over to Magnolia to catch up with Natsu.

* * *

 _Magnolia Town…_

Kenny had set up a lacrima hologram and everyone watch the entire fire in awe and shocked. Everyone is now speechless witnessing Sonic's new forms and new abilities. Before they can talk about it, they see Natsu falling down and crashes through a roof of the guild and hits the table. The guild rushed over and check up on Natsu who is left unconscious, beaten in front of their very own eyes. Sonic reappear in the guild to check up on Natsu, everyone took their attention to Sonic who is in his new form.

"Hey guys. I take it that you all saw the fight through the lacrima screen huh?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah. Kenny did the job so that we can see the fight." Gray responded.

"Yep. I'm a genius." Sonic simply said shrugging his shoulders.

"Looks like the winner is Sonic." Makarov announced.

Sonic powered down and a few rush to Sonic, congratulating him on his win. Happy, Lucy and Wendy help Natsu up who had just open his eyes.

"So… did I win?" Natsu asked.

"Nope. Sonic won and like what I said, Sonic always wins." Lucy responded.

"Yeah. Sonic is too awesome." Happy said.

"Happy!" Natsu shouted.

"Sorry. You'll get Sonic next time Natsu, I know it."

"Yeah. It sucks I lost again but I had a lot of fun fighting Sonic."

Sonic approached to Natsu and help him up on his feet.

"Are you alright? Did I overdid it?" Sonic asked.

"I've been through worse. I'll live and thanks for that fight, we should do this again sometime." Natsu responded.

"Yeah we should but right now, you should get some rest and heal your wounds."

"Right."

"Hey Sonic." Wendy said.

"Yeah, what's up princess?"

"That new form, what is it called?"

"Oh that. It's my Wind-Volt Sonic form. I even ascend my fire form and my other elemental forms to a third level."

"Get out! You didn't even tell me?!" Spiral asked.

"You never asked me. I did do a midnight training while we was adventuring around the world."

"You really had gotten stronger Sonic. I should start doing midnight training for now on to get a little stronger like you."

"Hopefully."

"Congratulations Sonic, I knew you'd win." Cana congratulated giving Sonic a kiss on the cheek.

"Congratulations Sonic, I never doubted you can win." Lucy also congratulated giving Sonic a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks ladies."

Erza pulled Sonic for a kiss straight on the lips, in a way congratulating her husband on her win. Sonic grab his shirt from Kenny who return it to him and answer a few questions from a few wizards about his new levels of his forms and how he trained, giving them a few advices for them to use.

* * *

 _The Legion…_

The group had settled down and unload some weapons and supplies making some tents so they can sleep and relax waiting for Scar's orders. Scar's henchman: Mellka checking up on the weapons with Jinx tinkering with some bombs with dark lacrima. Riven sharpening up her sword while Storm and Connor are away. Scar had sent them to find out more about Sonic and waiting for their arrival with some information.

Storm and Connor had return back and head to Scar's tent to discuss with their boss. Riven, Mellka, and Jinx meet up with them to have their meeting and Scar waited for their return.

"Storm, Connor what did you find out?" Scar asked.

"Boss, we just found out that Sonic has been promoted to X-Class. The very first wizard that achieve that rank in a guild." Connor informed.

"Not just that, we even watch him fight in Magnolia and he won by defeating a dragon slayer. Also, he's in Fairy Tail guild and he's their number one strongest wizard in the guild. Second by a man name Gildarts who is a SS-Class wizard in Fairy Tail too." Storm added.

"Tell me, are there any more S-Class wizards in Fairy Tail?" Scar questioned.

"Yeah. Two to be exact, one of them is married to Sonic."

"I see. Looks like I have a sister in law and a niece that they adopted to be their daughter. *Laugh* This has got more interesting than I thought."

"What made you say that, boss?" Mellka asked.

"Because hearing Sonic has a family, I can break their hearts when I kill my brother. That way, they're strongest protector won't be here to protect them and even their second strongest wizard is out away doing whatever the he he's doing."

"So what do you want us to do next, Scar?" Riven questioned.

"Nothing. For now we continue to settle in and get ready for my commands. Speaking of which, there is something I must do."

Scar raise up from his seat and heads over to the front before Mellka asked.

"Do you want us to come with you?" Mellka asked.

"No. Stay here and look after everything while I'm gone." Scar ordered.

"Where are you going?" Jinx asked.

"To meet with an old friend that I haven't seen in years."

Scar then takes off, leaving the henchman behind to meet with his old friend.


	18. Act 1 Scene 18: Plans

Chapter 18: Plans

 _Somewhere, around the forest…_

A certain black wizard is making his way to a destination to meet with someone he's been expecting to see for a while now. It has been a whole year since the Tartaros Arc incident. Carrying the Book of Zeref, he couldn't help but to think about his friend Sonic the Hedgehog. He thought about the fun times he had with each other, sharing a few laughs, stories, and even play a few games while hanging out. The black wizard could reminisce about the hedgehog all day and missed hanging out with him. However, he had matters to attend to and meet with this person.

This black wizard named is **Zeref** , Natsu's brother. Zeref head right inside a nearby cave right after he had reach his destination and enters through the cave. Inside, he met with a male who is waiting patiently for the black wizard's arrival. It's a muscular young man with long, dark blue colored hair. He carries a sharp gaze; his eyes have black circles around them. He is dark-skinned, and on his body he bears the same light blue markings he does when he is a Dragon. For attire, the male dons a high collared, black cloak (which also bears his draconian markings), sharp red claws around his neck, a sash around his waist, a gold arm ring tightened around his right upper arm, and baggy pants which are decorated the same as the most former article of clothing.

Zeref sees the male and notices that his left arm has been fully regenerated. Zeref stop and stood face to face with the male looking right at him.

"I didn't expect you to meet with me after all of this time, **Acnologia**. So this is what you really are." Zeref said starting their conversation.

"It's fine, after all I'm better already thanks to Zack who helped me achieve my new level of my magic after what I've taught him." Acnologia responded.

"I can tell. Just by looking at that arm of yours which had fully regenerated."

"Now then, what do you want black wizard."

"You wish for chaos, destruction. A small ambition."

"You actually have the power to rule the entire world if you have to."

"Yes. That's why I've been watching from the sidelines from far too long. I've been lost for my entire life roaming around wherever I go and people that fear me."

"Aren't you the same?"

"I just can't tell why are you doing so… or the reasons behind your actions, Acnologia. I couldn't decide if I could fight you or with you."

"Meaning?"

"Either way, I didn't need to choose. My mission is to annihilate you, Mankind and Sonic the Hedgehog."

Acnologia just stare at Zeref as he continues.

"That's why you've been waiting haven't you. You fought Sonic twice and he defeated you and now you have these newfound magic you absorb from Zack and waiting to fight with everything you've got. In that case, let me help you with that. I will kill Sonic as well in order to complete my mission. It's a good thing you've waited and prepared yourself for the last battle of between a dragon, a hedgehog, an immortal, and mankind."

Acnologia give a sly smirk, nodding his head and responded to Zeref's words.

"That's right. Sonic may have been the chosen one but he will soon feel my real wrath when we cross paths again. He is the protector of Earthland and I can assure you that I will kill Sonic by my bare hands." Acnologia said.

"Do you really think it's going to be that easy to defeat Sonic." A voice interfered.

"Who's there!"

Zeref notices a shadow appear catching him by surprise and even Acnologia.

"Who are you and how did you find us?" Acnologia asked.

"At ease, I'm only here to talk. Besides, you brought me here to have this meeting. Right… Zeref." The voice retorted.

Zeref recognize the voice and smile, he nodded and the figure steps out from the shadows and appears to be a mobian and looks like a hedgehog but is wearing a hoodie, goggles, and face mask to hide his identity.

"Scar. It's been a while." Zeref said.

"It sure has and this is the black dragon Acnologia I heard so much about." Scar retorted looking to the black dragon slayer.

"So you're Scar? I heard a lot about you and how you killed so many people." Acnologia assumed.

"Yes. I only bring anarchy and destruction in my path and I even lead a large army. We do whatever the hell we want as I tell them to do. We don't give a damn about this world as we are the punishers."

"I'm starting to like you already. But what I want to understand is what makes me think it'll be easy to defeat Sonic?"

"He's gotten a lot stronger over a year. Which is why I came back to confront him again after all of those years."

"Years? What do you mean?" Zeref inquired.

"He's a part of my past that I forgotten a long time ago but now that he's here in this world, I can finally settle the score. I've waited a long time to fight Sonic and how I wanted to get rid of him."

Zeref and Acnologia look at each other in confusion before turning their attention towards Scar.

"Curious. Tell me, how do you plan to kill Sonic. From what I learn that he's the most powerful wizard in all of Fiore if not the entire Earthland. I hear he even got promoted to X-Class." Zeref questioned.

"True but I have a weapon, powerful enough to defeat Sonic and I even had the power to defeat him as well." Scar answered.

"Power?" Ancologia repeated.

"Yes. I contain Chaos Energy as well and I have obtain the most powerful form that Sonic could never achieve."

"Interesting. I'm sensing your magic and it's a strong one. Can you really defeat Sonic the Hedgehog?" Zeref questioned.

"Of course I can, Zeref. We all have a common enemy. If we let Sonic foil your plans and Acnologia's rule then you all don't stand a chance against Sonic. Which is why I say that we get rid of Sonic now and the entire world will lose their one strong big gun that can even the entire odds."

"You do make a valid point Scar. Not even the army I'll be forming would defeat Sonic, not even my strongest wizards."

"That is why I combine our forces, our power, magic, and powerful allies to punish this world and you can do whatever the hell you want. I don't give a damn about this world or mankind."

"Join forces with you and the Legion? You do make a hard bargain Scar. Hmm… you mention that this weapon you have can kill Sonic the Hedgehog?"

"Yes. I plan on showing it to the world if anyone dare to oppose me will meet the same fate as Sonic's."

"I'll need some time to think this through, very well then I'll consider it a thought. I'll be sure to keep in touch and we can discuss what our next move one you kill Sonic."

"Consider it done."

"I'll be watching from the sidelines. That way I'll wait when the Dragon King Festival arrives and I'll kill every last dragon slayer that lives." Acnologia said clenching his hand into a fist.

"Then it's settled. Get it done Scar, I do hope you know what you're doing." Zeref ordered.

"Believe me, I have a plan." Scar responded as he slowly smirked sadistically under his mask.


	19. Act 1 Scene 19: S-Class Job

Chapter 19: S-Class Job

 _Fairy Tail, Magnolia Town…_

After the fight between Sonic and Natsu, things have went back to normal. The guild get loud and wild once more knowing that they're just having fun and having a good time. Kenny and Carla talked and hang out together while Spiral at a table eating his meal in peace. Team Natsu hanging out, talking while the others just do the same and kick it. Sonic on the rooftop of the guild lying down and relaxing, even enjoying a nice little nap. He enjoy a nice peace and quiet but couldn't stand being a little bored. Sonic raise himself up and look around.

"You know, I think I want some action by action is knocking down bandits or bad wizards of the dark guild. Let's see if Kenny and Spiral are up for a job?" Sonic wondered.

Sonic open up the door of the roof and jumps down and landed on the ceiling then do a little parkour and slides down and jumps down and landed on his feet. Everyone watch the hedgehog do some parkour and Sonic wall run up upstairs and hops over the rail and see what's on the board.

"Let's see here. Nope… no… that doesn't interest me at all… wait! What's this?" Sonic spotted.

Sonic grabs the request and reads it.

"Help: Strange moving statues scaring the people of the city. Reward: 900,000J. This seems like an awesome request." Sonic said smirking.

Taking the request, Sonic hopes over the rail and lands onto his feet.

"Kenny, Spiral! Gear up, we're leaving for a job." Sonic ordered.

"About time, I'm dying for some action." Spiral said finishing up his meal.

"You got it! Sorry Carla, hopefully we can hangout some more when I get back." Kenny apologized.

"It's alright Kenny, be sure to be careful out there." Carla retorted.

"We'll do."

Kenny and Spiral gear themselves up while Sonic heads to the counter, letting Mirajane know about the job request.

"I'll be taking this one." Sonic presented.

"Oh my, that sounds interesting. Please be careful out there Sonic and come back in one piece, even to me." Mirajane pleaded.

"Don't you worry, I'll be fine." Sonic responded causing Mirajane to smile.

Kenny and Spiral join up with Sonic.

"Ready whenever you are cousin." Spiral said.

"Good. Let's head on out, I'll explain the job along the way." Sonic responded.

Before Sonic could leave with his team, Wendy stop Sonic and hugged, wishing him good luck.

"Please come back safe." Wendy hoped.

"I plan to, princess." Sonic responded rubbing Wendy's head.

The sky dragon smile and watches her father and his team exit the guild. As the trio left for the job, they were unaware that they were being watched by one of the Legion's strong henchman. It was Riven who wearing a brown cloak watching the trio leave. Storm returns back to Riven and they meet at the alleyway.

"They're taking the moving statue request." Storm informed.

"Now we can do is report to Scar." Riven responding.

The exile pulls out the communicator and contacts the boss.

"Sir, we just got word that Sonic and his team are heading to the moving statue request. What do you think it is?" Riven contacted.

" _I believe it's the Forgotten Grotto, I heard stories about that ancient place. I know where that is._ " Scar responded.

"Do you want us to deal with them?" Storm asked.

" _No. In fact, I haven't fought in a long while so I'll deal with them myself_."

"But sir, what if you need back up?" Riven reasoned.

" _I'll be fine Riven, you don't need to worry. I'm just only want to meet with Sonic. Now come on back to the base_."

"Understood. Let's go."

Storm nodded and he and Riven head back to the Legion Base.

* * *

 _The Train…_

"So let me get this straight, we're heading off to fight and defeat these ancient moving statues that's been causing havoc at a city?" Spiral asked.

"Yep. I thought it seem interesting since they're extremely strong." Sonic answered.

"I like the sound of that. I could find something for my research." Kenny said with glee.

"You and your inventions and research. Huh Kenny?" Spiral inquired.

"Yep. Besides, this would be a great chance to find out more about these ancient statues."

"Now the question is how can we beat those guys if our powers are not any good. We got to have a Plan B?" Sonic wondered.

"Good question. You'll never know what will happen."

"Hmm… I think I got an idea." Spiral plotted.

"Oh yeah, you got an idea?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah. In fact, I do have an old friend who can help us with our job. Let's head over to his place and I'm sure he'll be happy to help and he'll be even more happy to see you Sonic."

Sonic and Kenny look at each other in confusion wondering what Spiral had in mind about his old friend. The ride took them minutes to a certain destination where Spiral's friend live and Sonic and Kenny followed Spiral to where Spiral's friend lives. Through the pathway, it was a peaceful place and it was silent and they got there four minutes later. They arrive to the residence of Spiral's friend as it was a house. Spiral knock on the door waiting for a response with Sonic and Kenny waiting, wondering who this friend.

"I wonder who it is?" Kenny wondered.

"Me too pal, I'm curious myself." Sonic responded.

The door open with Spiral smiling, it was a mobian white tiger wearing tank top, brown pants and black combat boots. He even has muscles and looked to be in his late thirties. He had a cigar in his mouth and takes a puff. His green eyes shot wide when notices Spiral in front of him.

"Spiral, is that you?" the tiger asked.

"Yes it is, man you haven't changed on bit Jeff." Spiral responded.

The two got loud and hugged each other and even shook hands with Sonic and Kenny watching.

"Another mobian?" Kenny asked.

"Eeyup." Sonic simply responded.

"And we never knew this."

"Eeyup."

After the two finishing their greeting, Spiral and Jeff turn their attentions over to Sonic and Kenny.

"Guys I would love for you to meet my best friend, my old partner: Jeff the Tiger." Spiral introduced.

"It's a pleasure to… Sonic, is that really you?" Jeff said recognizing Sonic very well.

"Yeah. That's me. Have we met before?" Sonic questioned.

"I don't believe it. You've grown. I haven't seen you since you and Spiral play together, sneaking into Chemical Plant Zone just to skateboard and try surfing through the water. I remember that day because I was there and hang with you guys."

"I don't remember. It's been a long time."

"It sure has. You probably don't remember but were too because you haven't seen him that much." Spiral stated.

"Yeah. I remember your parents and your uncle." Jeff said.

"So you guys have been friends for years?" Kenny asked.

"Indeed. I even work with Spiral on Black Ops missions and we were the baddest soldiers in G.U.N. I also knew that Spiral is a wind dragon slayer and he used to live here with me until he found out that you're here in Earthland after all of these years. He even went to go search for you so that he can see you again and catch up after not seeing his family for so long."

"He told me and I can relate to that. I miss my family too back home at Mobius. Every day I miss them." Sonic responded.

"Me too cousin." Spiral interpreted hugging Sonic.

"So then, what brings you guys here and what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" Jeff asked.

"Right. Let's get down to business, can we come in to talk?"

"Sure."

Jeff let Team Sonic inside his residence and closes the door behind them. Sonic and Kenny look around the place checking out some trophies of Jeff's hunting and some guns he hold.

"You do have a lovely home. Do you always carry weapons in your house?" Kenny asked.

"Yeah. I'm a soldier and I sure love action and I do a lot of hunting from time to time and drinking beer." Jeff answered.

"I forgot to mention, Jeff is also my drinking buddy." Spiral said crossing his arms.

"Go figure." Sonic simply commented rolling his eyes.

"Would you guys like something to drink?" Jeff offered.

"I'll have some water." Kenny requested.

"Juice." Sonic also requested.

"And I'll have some beer." Spiral said requesting a drink.

"Coming right up." Jeff responded heading to the kitchen.

It didn't long for Jeff to get the drinks. Sonic, Kenny, and Spiral took a seat in the living room waiting for Jeff to return back. Jeff return with the drinks and hands them over to Team Sonic and got himself a drink as well.

"Ok now back to business, what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" Jeff asked.

"I'll cut right to the chase, I… we came here to see if you got any dynamite, bombs, anything that can help us with our job." Spiral asked.

"Oh yeah? What's this job that you mentioned?"

"An S-Class job that Sonic took and we're on the mission to complete and we needed to be prepare for the worse. So do you have any?"

"I sure do. In fact, I just made a special type of dynamite that works for magic statues to break."

"Awesome! Do you mind if you spare us any dynamite?"

"Most definitely but under one condition."

"And what's that?"

"That I come with you guys. I'm in the mood for some action and I can sure make some money. Is the job rewarding cash?"

"Yeah. I don't think they would reward anyone who isn't a wizard."

"True. But we can offer the reward for his help." Sonic exclaimed with a solution.

"Sonic? Are you sure?" Kenny asked.

"Yeah. We're just adventuring, having a good time and do some chaos. Other than that we're getting a big reward to do this so I don't mind sharing a cut with Jeff here and he looks like he can use it."

"Really?" Jeff inquired.

"Yeah, really. If that's ok with you?"

"It's totally fine. You don't have to pay me a lot but a few would do the job."

"Then it's settled. Gear on up Jeff and we'll wait you outside and bring this special dynamite you mentioned."

"You got it Sonic."

Jeff got up and head upstairs to his room and gear himself up, to get ready for the job. Team Sonic waited outside for Jeff's friend with the bombs. Kenny sitting on Sonic's shoulders with Spiral leaning against the wall crossing his arms.

"Jeff is really a good guy. He's a cool guy." Kenny commented.

"He's not that bad after all, all you got to do is get to know him." Spiral responded.

"It's really been that long since I've seen Jeff. You're right Spiral, it has been that long." Sonic stated.

"It sure is cousin but he remembers you right on the spot. Hopefully you can remember a little more about Jeff."

"Yeah. Someday but we got ourselves a job to do guys."

The door opened and Jeff steps out from his household. He wore a black and grey sleeveless shirt, camouflage cargo pants, and black combat boots. He even wore some forearm armor, a holster onto his right leg and shoulder armor on his right shoulder. He even had black sunglasses and a black beanie hat on.

"How do I look?" Jeff asked.

"Awesome!" Spiral complimented.

"Now that we're here, I got the bombs here in my backpack."

Jeff takes off his one strap backpack and pulls out the magic bombs showcasing it to Team Sonic before putting it away.

"You made those yourself?" Kenny asked.

"Yeah. Back at G.U.N I used to be a demolition expert specials bombs."

"He used to be a member of the Bomb Squad." Spiral added.

"I see." Kenny acknowledged.

"So are we ready to go?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah. Let's move out."

Team Sonic and Jeff head on out and headed back to the train station to catch a train again to their destination. During the ride, Spiral tell more about Jeff as the ride went on. Sonic slowly starting to remember about Jeff, finally coming back to him after all of these years not seeing Spiral's best friend. The ride took about twenty minutes to get to the destination and the two had exit out of the train station and make their way to the town.

"Looks like we made it to Genosha Town. Now all we got to do is meet with the mayor of this town." Kenny said.

"Why can't we get right to the job right now?" Jeff asked.

"We got to meet with the mayor first before we can start the job. So let's go." Sonic ordered.

The group head straight to the town, walking through the streets and meet with the mayor at the office of the building. The mayor is beyond relief that the wizards would come and is honor to meet with the true blue who saved the world four times.

"Sonic the Hedgehog, it is such an honor to meet you in person. My kids are crazy about you." The mayor greeted.

"A pleasure now care to tell me about these strange statues that has been terrorizing the people?" Sonic questioned.

"Yes! That is the reason why we put up a request for any strongest wizards that can help stop these weird moving statues that has been terrorizing the people from the Forgotten Grotto."

"The forgotten grotto?" Jeff repeated.

"Yes. It's an ancient place that used to be a peaceful and beautiful place, there was also a beautiful city years ago until the dragons destroyed the place. Now there are weird moving and powerful statues that is hurting, terrorizing the people and even turn some adventurers into stone and they became dust."

"Oh my…" Kenny trailed off.

"My god. No one hasn't stopped them? Not even a wizard could prevent this from happening?" Spiral asked.

"No. It's been horrible and sooner or later we might have to evacuate the city and leave this peaceful place." The mayor staid in desperation.

"Don't worry, we'll take care of it. I'm not going to let those statues destroy this city. Keep protecting the people mayor and don't let them leave this town. Not a single one and get all of them into a safe place where they can be safe. It could be dangerous out there." Sonic demanded.

"I will. I'll get to it right away and thank you so much."

"Don't thank us yet, let's go guys. We got some statues to break."

Team Sonic and Jeff exit out the mayor's office and head on over to the Forgotten Grotto to confront the statues that has been haunting the citizens of Genosha Town. Kenny use the map to follow the directions of where they find the grotto. It was tricky for them at first but they find some obstacles and a passage to get to the destination. The group soon finally arrive to the destination and arrives to where they needed to go. Where they are is a cavern that opens out to a large body of water (most likely the Mediterranean Sea). Near the fighting area are several, ruined structures and statues of Greek design, including a half-sunken building and a staircase leading out of the cavern. In the distance, there lies the ruins of a large, Greek city built on a small island just off the coast (this island rises up out of the water as the battle begins), and a long, bridge-like structure connects it to the mainland.

The place looks very beautiful even the seas and the island over at the coast.

"Whoa. This place is beautiful." Sonic said in awe.

"It's a Greek place, it must've been thousand years old." Spiral responded.

"It is. Just look at the place, I've never seen anything like this before. Let me take some pictures to add to my research." Kenny stated before taking out a photo and snap some photos.

"Whoa. Is this where everyone is afraid of going. It looks like a peaceful place if you ask me." Jeff commented.

"We don't know for sure, now let's find these statues and solve the problem." Spiral suggested.

"Spiral is right, let's search around for any clues and see where can find from this place." Sonic ordered.

Kenny is busy snapping some more shots until he stumble upon a broken statue. It has three faces and it interests Kenny just by gazing at it. Its face resembles a traditional three-face Greek drama mask often used in theatres - and the three faces represent its creators: a warrior, an inventor, and a sorcerer; all of them sharing a set of four eyes. The exceed slowly step closer, closer, closer to the face and reach out his hand and touches the face.

"I've never seen anything like this before. I need to look up at the library and find out what statue is this." Kenny complimented.

The exceed continue to examine the face, taking a picture of it for his research. Suddenly, the face begin to light up, it glow which frightened Kenny. The middle eyes glow bright cyan and it's begin to form causing the exceed to jump.

"Guys! I think I found our culprit!" Kenny shouted.

Sonic, Spiral, and Jeff look over and see the greek face begin to form. The exceed regroup with the others and watch the transformation. It begin to form its shape into a golem which it places with stones, bushes, and vines, such as its face(s), a hand and foot. In official art of the golem's right hand and left foot have been replaced with rocks, but its poses are mirrored and either limbs can be made of rocks. It has a hunchbacked figure and enormous hands and feet when compared to the rest of its proportions. The golem is absolutely massive in both width and height, standing over eight feet tall.

"What the fuck is that?!" Spiral shouted.

"The hell I know, I never in my life seen nothing like this." Jeff retorted.

"Kenny, you can tell us what's that thing is anytime now." Sonic said.

"Let me think, I think I've seen this in the pictures… it can't be. It's **Aganos**."

"Aganos? What the hell is Aganos?" Spiral questioned.

"It's an ancient war-golem that originated in Mycenaean Greece. He's a protector of this place."

"So that must explains that he's responsible of the scaring the people in Genosha Town away." Sonic stated.

"Correct. From what I learn is that they are incredibly strong and indestructible."

"I don't how big and strong this thing is, time to bring it down." Spiral said launches towards the golem.

 ***BGM: Aganos' Theme (Killer Instinct Soundtrack)***

Spiral engulfs wind into his fist and hurls his fist towards Aganos.

" **Wind Dragon Cyclone Fist!** " Spiral shouted.

Aganos the socked Spiral with a punch, sending the blue and white hedgehog flying and hits the wall.

"Spiral!" Kenny shouted.

Aganos slam its fist and creates an earthquake and hurls it over to the trio. Jeff rolls out of the way, Sonic grabs Kenny and launches up in the air. Sonic transforming into **Rock Sonic** , ascends it to a second level and creates two gauntlets for each of his hands made of rocks and charges over at the golem to give him a piece of his mind. Sonic jump up and deliver a few set of punches to the golem then homing attack the golem that causes him to collapse down to the ground. The golem gets back up and creates a rock wall behind Sonic and rolls itself at Sonic and bashes him through the wall into pieces. Jeff takes out his magic assault rifle and fire a few bullets at the golem.

The magic bullets didn't have any affect so Jeff tosses a magic bomb at the golem hoping it could do some damage. It distracted the golem enough for Spiral to come right back and uses **Wind Dragon Boost** and bashes the golem with his elbow and pushes the golem with wind blowing from his palm. Sonic creates a spear made of rocks and hurls it over to the golem and penetrates the vines with it. Aganos rushes to Spiral and grabs him and slams him down to the ground and prepares to stomp on him but Sonic creates a rock boulder and hurls it over at Aganos and hits him helping Spiral. Spiral rolls out of the way before Aganos can stomp on him. Jeff tosses another bomb which creates fire and it start to incinerate Aganos. It slowly burn the bushes and the vines causing it to fall apart and Spiral finishes the golem off with his spell with his magic.

" **Wind Dragon Roar!** " Spiral shouted.

Spiral blew a massive roar of wind like a hurricane at Aganos to finish the job and shatter Aganos into pieces with Sonic creates spike of rocks hurling them down at Aganos to destroy him. They see that Aganos is finish, just when they can celebrate until Aganos slowly regenerates itself, placing itself back together.

"Is there no end to this guy?" Spiral asked.

"It looks like we're in for a big fight. Kenny, see if you can find a way to defeat Aganos, Jeff be sure to give us some covering fire." Sonic ordered.

"Got it." Jeff acknowledged reloading his gun.

Jeff again shooting fire, blasting multiple magic bullets to the golem as Sonic and Spiral fight off against Aganos. Sonic creates a rock wall to block off Aganos but he breaks through the wall and tries attacking Sonic but Spiral answers back with a kick right to its face and delivers a brutal punch with wind engulfing onto his hand.

"Get away from my cousin!" Spiral shouted.

Sonic blasting a few rock balls from his hands then creates a hammer made of rocks and smash Aganos with it knocking it down on its knee. Sonic uppercuts Aganos with his fist then Spiral hits Aganos again with his Wind Dragon Wing Attack, striking the golem with streams of wind forming onto his fists. Aganos swung its fist and striking Sonic over to the ocean and splashes through the water. Spiral tries to strike Aganos with **Wind Dragon Talon Kick** but again swing its body and striking Spiral a few times before uppercut the hedgehog up in the air and hits himself against the ceiling and falls down to the ground. Aganos then creates a rock pillar and swings it at Spiral hitting him over a wall and crash against it before hitting the ground. Jeff shoot more magic bullets on Aganos but the golem answers back with flying rubble of rocks down at Jeff and pinning him down to the ground. Jeff struggle free to get the rubble off of him as Aganos approaches the white tiger and try turning him into stone with some kind of spell when Kenny in his full body form and hits Aganos to get his attention.

It got the golem's attention and Kenny tosses a few magic bombs he form for himself and tosses them at Aganos. Aganos then rolls himself over to the exceed to try bashing the exceed with Kenny nowhere to escape. Sonic burst through from the ocean and bashes him using his Sonic Boost and sends the golem crashing against the wall and start pummeling him rapidly with rapid punches made with rocks. Sonic now ascended to his third level of his rock form then the hedgehog creates an axe made of rocks and slices the right side of Aganos cutting off his right arm. Aganos punches Sonic away from him and Sonic back flip and landed on his feet to the sand.

Spiral helped Jeff out of the rubble as Sonic continues to distract the golem with two of them going at it as Sonic deliver a few more attacks with Aganos countering off the green hedgehog.

"I think it's time we use that bomb now." Spiral stated.

"Agreed. It's in my backpack." Jeff responded.

Jeff opens up his backpack and grab on of the special made bombs.

"This should be powerful enough to destroy Aganos." Jeff presented.

"Good. Now all we need is to find the right spot to destroy it. We need to find his weak spot, there's got to be one." Spiral pondered.

"I think I can help you with that." Kenny volunteered.

"You seen his weak spot?"

"Yeah. The special jewel on his forehead, if we place the bomb on the jewel we should destroy it and kill Aganos along with it."

"Then that's we're going to do."

Aganos knock back Sonic sending him a feet away to the group and creates a rock wall.

"Did you guys come up with a plan yet?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah. Kenny found the weak spot and it's the forehead." Spiral informed.

"Good. Now we just got to place the bomb onto it and destroy it right?"

"Correct. I can place it but I'm going to need you guys to distract him and create an opening." Kenny retorted.

"Got it."

"I'll provide some cover fire." Jeff stated.

Aganos breaks through the rock wall and charge up at the group. Sonic dashes towards Aganos and bashes him using Sonic Boost with rocks forming onto his arms and bashing him with his elbow. Spiral launches up in the air and struck down Aganos with **Wind Dragon Cyclone Fist**. It weakened Aganos but it didn't stop him, he punches Spiral away into the oceans and stomp Sonic down to the ground. Sonic smirked and transforms into **Ice Sonic** , ascends up to level three and creates ice from underground and freezes both of Aganos' legs preventing the golem to move. Jeff fire a few more bullets at Aganos, the golem creates more rubble of rocks and hurls them down over to Jeff but the white tiger jumps out of the way. Kenny flies in towards Aganos jumps onto his head and places the bomb onto the jewel, the forehead and jumps off Aganos.

Sonic rolls out of the wall and shot spikes of ice from his hands and hurting Aganos down. The bomb detonates and explodes, destroying the jewel and the faces and the explosion also destroys Aganos' body, killing him in the blast and the explosion create rubbles, pieces of Aganos as he is no more.

"We did it!" Kenny shouted.

"Phew! I thought we never pull this off." Spiral said.

"You're telling me pal, that was awesome." Jeff retorted fistbumping with Spiral.

Sonic smirked and look over at the sea. He spotted some strange magic erupting from the oceans and a few more golems merge from the oceans and making their way over to the beach.

"Guys. Save your celebrations, we got company." Sonic warned.

"What the hell! There's more of them?" Jeff cursed.

"What else is there?" Spiral pondered.

"Looks like we're about to find out. How are we going to beat all of them? Jeff, how many bombs do you have left?" Kenny asked.

"I only brought four more bombs and I don't think we have enough for all of them." Jeff responded.

"No worries, this is a good opportunity to try out my new move I've been working on." Sonic said before turning into Super Sonic.

"What new move?" Jeff asked.

"You'll find out."

Sonic builds up power of his chaos energy and forms two energy balls from his palms and brings them together creating an energy orb. Sonic channels it, charging it powerful enough to use it as Sonic blasts the orb over to the golems.

" **Chaos Eruption!** " Sonic shouted.

The orb hits one of the golems and creates a blue and yellow shockwave of energy blasting like a bomb and destroys the remaining golems with one blast. Now there weren't any more golems and Sonic revert back to his base form and smiled.

"Problem solved." Sonic said crossing his arms.

"Whoa. Was that your new move?" Jeff asked.

"Yep. I took some time to made the technique of my own."

"That was awesome! That's one way to get rid of all of the golems." Spiral commented friendly punches his cousin.

"Thanks. Now let's head on back and get paid."

"Yeah. I think I've seen enough of this place for one day." Kenny agreed.

"Me too pal."

The group left the grotto and head on back to Genosha Town. The report back to the mayor and inform them about their job.

"We took care of the problem, there won't be any more of those statue golems bothering you again." Sonic reported.

"Thank you Sonic. Thank you, thank you, thank you so much! We are forever in your debt." The mayor thanked.

"It's all in the days work."

"As promised, here is your reward and please be safe. Come back and visit us anytime you like."

"Thank you and so long."

Team Sonic and Jeff exit out the building and prepare to leave Genosh and head back to Magnolia.

"Here you go Jeff, here's 200,000 jewel for your troubles." Sonic offered.

"Thank you Sonic. This should be enough for me for at least two months." Jeff thanked.

"No problem. You helped us and you were a big help."

"Yeah. Those bombs does pack a lot of punch." Kenny added.

"Thanks again guys and be safe out there. I'm returning home to celebrate." Jeff responded.

"What do you plan to do now?" Spiral asked.

"Have a few drinks and get laid. We should drink together again sometime and hang out some more."

"We should Jeff best of luck to you."

"Same goes to you too."

Jeff and Spiral fist bump before going to their separate ways. Team Sonic took the train back to Magnolia Town and to return home with their reward. The ride took fifteen minutes to get to Magnolia and the trio walk through the outskirts of Magnolia, only a few miles to get there.

"So what do you guys want to do next?" Spiral asked.

"Sit back and take it easy I guess. Still, there hasn't been any clues about the legion so we should start looking tomorrow." Sonic said.

"Agreed. We should get this done before anything could happen." Kenny retorted crossing his arms.

"Right ahead of you cousin, still I would like to know who this Scar is and what's he up to with that dark lacrima." Spiral pondered.

Sonic's Chaos Sense went off and senses an incoming attack. He got Spiral and Kenny to dodge away from the energy blast and the trio look over to see who's responsible.

"Looks like your reflexes are as good as they say." The voice commented.

"Who are you, show yourself!" Spiral demanded.

The figure appears up top of the boulder with his arms crossed. It appears to be a mobian and looks like a hedgehog except he is wearing goggles, a hood atop of his head and a face mask to hide his identity. He look directly at Sonic who is glaring at him.

"So we finally meet at last… Sonic the hedgehog." The unknown hedgehog said.

"Who are you and what do you want with us." Sonic asked.

"I'm only here to fight and you may call me… **Scar**."


	20. Act 1 Scene 20: Confronting Scar

Chapter 20: Confronting Scar

Team Sonic are in shock that they finally meet Scar at last and in person. Scar crossing his arms, looking down at the team.

"So we finally meet Scar. So what's your favorite color? Do you like to romantic, long walks on the beach? What do you do for fun? What powers do you use? You can skip the three questions if you like." Sonic questioned.

"You're still as cocky as ever Sonic. But I see that you've changed over the years. I sense your power and what they say is true, you're stronger than you look." Scar noticed.

"So you noticed. That's what training hard for the past years get you to get you this far. So I'm going to cut right to the chase. Who are you Scar and what are you planning with the dark lacrima you found."

"My plans is none of your concern but you should be feared for these people and what I plan to do to punish this damn forsaken world."

"And by punish I'm guessing that you got something plan and I mean a bad one isn't it. To tell you the truth it won't happen because we're going to stop you and I'm going to enjoy kicking your ass." Spiral said cracking his fist.

"Spiral the Hedgehog, always up for a fight. You never changed, still you've always been like that since day one."

"What?! How did hell do you know about me and Sonic?!"

"Are you some kind of stalker?"

"No. Let's just say that I'm a mobian who knows all about you two."

"What about me?" Kenny asked.

"No. I don't know who you are but I'm guessing that you're friends with Sonic and Spiral?"

"That's right and I'm Sonic's best friend and his partner, Kenneth but you can call me Kenny for short."

"Enough with the talking, I'm bringing you down right now Scar and you're going to tell us what you're really up to!" Spiral threatened.

 ***BGM: Wasteland (Dragonball Xenoverse OST)***

Spiral dashes over to Scar and launches up in the air and tries to attack. Scar on the other hand simply dodge and Spiral didn't even seen him moving. Spiral land on the ground and look behind.

"What the…" Spiral trailed off.

"I didn't even see him move." Kenny commented.

Spiral growled and dashes to Scar to attack him with using his **Wind Dragon Cyclone Fist** but Scar again dodged and Spiral didn't seen him move or dodge. Spiral felt like Scar moved like a ghost and the Legion leader still had his arms cross chuckling.

"Is that all you got. I expected more from a dragon slayer yourself." Scar taunted.

"You'll see soon enough! **Wind Dragon Roar!** " Spiral shouted.

Spiral blew a massive hurricane wind from his mouth towards Scar. Scar again dodge and is seen at a different place again evading Spiral's spells.

"What!" Spiral cried.

"No way…" Kenny trailed.

Scar again chuckle at Spiral, in fact he begin to laugh at Spiral causing the hedgehog to growl, clenching his fist in anger.

"Alright that's it! I had just about enough!" Spiral yelled.

Spiral dashes to Scar going for a melee strike and just when Spiral could deliver a striking blow, Scar on the other hand sees it coming and delivers a brutal punch out of nowhere and sends Spiral flying against the tree and hits the ground.

"Lucky shot." Spiral cursed rubbing his chin.

"Who is this guy?" Kenny wondered.

"Don't know but he sure picks a right time for a fight. I've been wanting to beat this guy." Sonic retorted.

The blue blur transforms into **Volt Sonic** and uses this speed to even the odds against Scar but the legion leader delivers a roundhouse kick sending Sonic hits the ground but Sonic rolls backwards to get back to the fight. Sonic shot a spear of light multiple times at Scar to distract him. Scar dodging every lightning spear and Sonic reappear above Scar and dives down for a diving kick but Scar senses Sonic and flash kicks Sonic down to the ground then grabs him by the neck and tosses up in the air and axe kick Sonic through a tree and hits the ground before crashing against a nearby rock boulder. Sonic slowly get back up to his feet but unfortunately, Scar reappears and spinning heel kicks Sonic to the left and slides to the ground.

Spiral jumps in to help his cousin with a technique using **Wind Dragon Talon Kick** but Scar blocked the kick that surprised Spiral, in fact it shocked the wind dragon slayer that anyone could've block off a dragon slayer technique. Scar grabs Spiral's leg and elbows his leg causing Spiral to screech in pain and Scar punches Spiral to the guy and uppercuts him in the chin and last Spiral delivers a brutal punch sending the wind dragon slayer flying a feet away and hits the ground. Sonic transforms into **Wind Sonic** and traps Scar in the whirlwind. Scar didn't move nor flinch as he stood there like a statue. Sonic dashes towards Scar and readied his fist for another strike but Scar sidekicks Sonic to the face then grabs him by the arm and slams him down to the ground and kicks Sonic a feet away and hits a nearby tree up ahead. Sonic shot waves of wind at Scar as he comes at him, Scar uses his quickness, reflexes, and his agility to dodge every wave of wind that Sonic could throw at him. Scar arrive to Sonic and high knee kicks Sonic up in the air then launches up in the air and front flips and delivers a devastating axe kick sending Sonic crashing through a rock boulder that shatters into pieces of rubble.

Sonic feeling the effects of Scar's attacks and how well he fought.

" _Damn… I've never fought anyone that is so good and he sure knows what he's doing. Could he be… no it can't be?_ " Sonic thought.

"What's the matter, had enough?" Scar asked.

"No. I'm just only getting started. Yo, are you Darkness the Hedgehog or are you Blast the Hedgehog?" Sonic questioned.

Scar listen to this but couldn't help but to laugh.

"Ahahahahahahahahahaaaaaa! You think I'm your former arch enemies? That's the despicable question that I've heard in my life. What makes you think of that? Do I look like that type of mobian that possess dark power?" Scar questioned crossing his arms.

"Yeah… you got me there. I haven't sense any dark power. Still you're evil and I'm going to beat you." Sonic retorted transforming to **Light Sonic**.

"I like to see you try Sonic. Come at me."

Sonic dashes to Scar with Light Dash to surprise Scar and goes for the flying kick but Scar dodges the kick surprises Sonic and Sonic blasts a beam of light at Scar. The legion leader jumps out of the way to dodge the beam and dives down to attack Sonic but Spiral comes in to help Sonic. However, Scar grabs Spiral and tosses him at Sonic and the two hedgehogs crash at each from the impact. Sonic transforming to **Shadow Sonic** and disappears in the shadow and Spiral activates his **Dragon Force**. Sonic appearing behind Scar and with Spiral coming at him. Both Sonic and Spiral all attack Scar altogether, trying to jump the legion leader as both of them delivering rapid punches to the legion leader. Scar dodges every single strike that the hedgehogs can throw at him. Kenny watches the fight, examine Scar and how well he dodge their strikes and hasn't break any sweat.

"How is he that good? Could it be that he's been observing their fight?" Kenny pondered.

Sonic and Spiral continue stroking Scar for a whole minute now and Scar kept dodging their strikes each and every second like it was nothing. Sonic and Spiral try their very best to get their hands on the legion leader, hopefully put a stop to him for whatever he has planned. As they kept attacking him with Scar dodging their strikes, Scar smirk behind his face mask and decides to turn it up a notch and say these two words that surprised Team Sonic.

" **Chaos Push!** " Scar shouted.

Scar extends his hands out towards Sonic and Spiral at each side and blasted a dark green energy shockwave towards the two hedgehog and push them back to get some distance. Sonic and Spiral landed on their feet and stare at Scar, surprised that he has Chaos Energy.

"What the hell! Did he just…" Spiral started.

"You have Chaos Energy?" Sonic questioned.

"Yes. I'm surprised you didn't sense my power at all. Oh that's right, I hid my chaos aura so that he won't sense my energy." Scar explained.

"That explains why we can't find you and I can't sense your energy."

"Precisely. You can try to find me all you like but it won't never work to locate where I am."

"Oh yeah! We'll see about that, punk!" Spiral threatened.

Spiral activate his **Chaos-Dragon Force** and charges at Scar with full velocity, he engulfs his fist with wind and light blue chaos energy and hurls it over to Scar ready to strike a killer blow.

" **Chaos-Wind Dragon Chaotic Fist!** " Spirals shouted.

Scar smirked behind his mask again, dodges the fist and engulfs his own fist with dark green energy and hurls his fist at Spiral.

" **Chaos Fist!** " Scar shouted.

Scar delivers a terrifying punch right towards Spiral in the face and sends him flying a few feet away, crashing through three or four trees and crashing through a rock boulder and hits the ground. He deactivate his dragon force and is lay down unconscious.

"Spiral!" Kenny shouted.

The exceed rush over to help Spiral and check to see if he's alright.

"You son of a bitch! Nobody does that to my cousin!" Sonic shouted reverting back to his base form.

"Care to defend your cousin, Sonic. You are no match for me." Scar offered with his fist engulfs with flame-like dark green aura.

"Wanna bet?"

 ***BGM: XV1 Patroller Theme - Kami's Lookout Stage (Dragonball Xenoverse 2 OST)***

Sonic tap into his **Chaos Force** and now emitting blue aura from his body, powering up his chaos energy. Scar too tap into his chaos force as well and emitting dark green aura from his body. Sonic and Scar dash at each other and both clash as it creates a blue and dark green shockwave during their clash and both mobians going at it with blow after blow creating minor shockwaves during their fight. Both Sonic and Scar delivering rapid punches at one another, they both Chaos Control to different places continuing their fight each and every second. Both mobians giving it their all and not holding anything back. Sonic delivers a spinning roundhouse with Scar blocked the kick and uses Chaos Push to knock Sonic away.

Sonic did an aerial recover and sees Scar coming at him and dodges his incoming strike and Sonic did a cartwheel kick that finally struck Scar and Sonic deliver a few rapid punches and kicks him away. Sonic curls himself into a ball to charge up his light speed then launches his **Light Speed Attack**. It attacked Scar, damaging the legion leader with a few strikes then finishes off with a brutal kick sending Scar crashing through a tree to get a taste of his own medicine. The legion leader stumble onto a rocky air but he recover himself back to the fight and Sonic uses his speed and tries to Sonic Boost him. Scar smirked and uppercuts Sonic up in the air, preventing him to go any further.

Scar launches up in the air and slam his fist down at Sonic sending Sonic back down to the ground as he crashes down. Scar builds up some energy and blasted multiple energy balls from his body.

" **Chaos Barrage!** " Scar shouted.

Scar blasting multiple arrow-like energy balls to the ground as Sonic dodges them and they explode during the impact. Scar extends his hand out and shot dark green energy balls from his palm and scattering them around then snap his fingers and detonates them, creating the minor explosions for each and every energy ball. Sonic gets hit by one of the explosions and Scar chaos control to Sonic and punches him in the gut and roundhouse kicked Sonic a feet away but Scar wasn't done. Scar grabbed Sonic by the ankle and pulls him back and delivers a brutal punch sending Sonic down the ground and creates a small crater to the ground along with a few cracks. Scar grabs Sonic by the neck and start pummeling the hedgehog down with numerous punches, Sonic screeching in pain as Scar continues to punish Sonic.

Sonic had enough and curls himself into a ball and homing attacks Sonic to counter him off then Sonic then shot a blue lightning spear at Scar using one of Shadow the Hedgehog's famous techniques: Chaos Spear. It paralyzes Scar temporarily, only for a few short seconds then Sonic bring his hands together and blasts a blue energy beam with blue wind around the beam and struck Scar sending him crashing against a rock wall.

" **Sonic Beam!** " Sonic shouted.

Scar knelt down to ground, clutching his abdomen and Sonic prepares the finish as he dashes over to Scar with sonic speed and bashes him through the rock wall using Sonic Boost, sending themselves to a different location and Sonic breaks through the wall seconds after and rapidly punches Sonic while at it then finishes him off with a kick sending Scar a feet away and hits the ground. Scar launch up, doing an aerial twist and lands on his feet. Sonic wasn't done with Scar so he charges at him and prepares to finish him off until Scar counters Sonic and shot an energy ball at Sonic, paralyzes him for a few seconds and Scar strike Sonic with **Chaos Fist** sending him flying away and hits the ground. Sonic did a starfish kip up and glares at the legion leader.

Scar cross his arms when stop his tracks and chuckle at the blue blur.

"*Chuckle* You've gotten a lot stronger over these years. You haven't lost your touch… **brother**." Scar said.

This surprised Sonic when Scar called him brother. He shook his head and wonder if he heard that right.

"What the… what did you just call me?" Sonic demanded.

Scar turn around and prepares to make his exit.

"Wait! Don't you dare leave!" Sonic continued.

"Don't worry, we will meet again and we'll fight once more. In fact, you should join me to punish this world." Scar offered.

"Not a chance, I will never join anyone from the likes of you."

"Suit yourself. But know this, if I can't get you to join me then I'll kill you with my two hands."

"We'll see about that."

"Oh definitely until then, we will meet again soon… brother."

Sonic growled and charges at Scar, preventing him from leaving but Scar chaos control out of here before Sonic could stop him.

"Damn it! He got away and why did he call me brother?" Sonic thought.

"Sonic!"

Sonic turn around and sees Kenny and Spiral regrouping with the true blue.

"Where did that son a bitch go?!" Spiral asked.

"He got away. He had all of us beat." Sonic responded.

"Seriously, who is that guy and how did he get Chaos Energy in the first place."

"Not just that, how did he became so good that he defeated you guys without breaking a sweat? It's like he's been watching you guys fight." Kenny wondered.

"It feels like it doesn't it? Still, that Scar guy has a lot of tricks on his sleeve. It won't be the last we see of him." Spiral stated.

"Agreed. Looks like we're in a war and this is just the beginning. We need to be prepared for anything guys." Sonic advised.

"I agree. Should we tell the others about Scar and the legion?" Kenny suggested.

"No. We keep it a secret, only for now until we can figure something out."

"Let's get out of here and head back to Fairy Tail, I can use a nice relaxation." Spiral said.

"Me too, I did promise Carla that I would be back in one piece."

Spiral and Kenny left while Sonic is behind, thinking about what Scar called him before he left.

" _You haven't lost your touch… brother._ " Scar commented.

"Sonic!"

Sonic snap out of his thoughts and look over to Spiral.

"Are you coming?" Spiral asked.

"Yeah." Sonic responded.

Sonic join with the others and they head on back home to Fairy Tail in Magnolia.

* * *

 _Elsewhere…_

Scar watches the trio left and head back to Magnolia and to Fairy Tail.

"*Chuckle* Relax while you can, soon you will meet your end brother and I'm going to be the one to kill you with my bare hands. See you soon." Scar said before chaos control back to the Legion Base.


	21. Act 1 Scene 21: Plots

Chapter 21: Plots

 _Magnolia Town…_

Fairy Tail continue to enjoy their usual day while Team Sonic is out on a S-Class job. Wendy and Carla went out on a job and hopefully can tell her father about it once she gets back. The guild became loud as ever. Cana drinking her liquor in peace, Lucy and Levy hanged out and talk, Mirajane and Kinana serving the other members with Lisanna giving a hand. Elfman teaching the others how to become a real man, just like Sonic and Natsu and Gray argue again and fighting once again. Erza enjoying her nice plate of strawberry shortcake waiting patiently in peace for her husband's return.

Makarov drinking a few mugs and the guild hang out, that until they see Team Sonic entering back inside the guild after completing their job.

"Welcome back… guys…" Mirajane trailed off.

The guild sees Team Sonic all bruised up after the day they had and Erza is the first one to reach to her husband's aid.

"Are you all right, beloved?" Erza asked.

"I'll live… just had a long day." Sonic responded.

Team Sonic take a moment to sit and relax with everyone checking up on the team and Lucy join with Sonic and checking to see if he's alright.

"Are you ok Sonic. You look like you've got beat up." Lucy asked.

"I'll be fine, I just need to take it easy." Sonic responded.

Mirajane help the team with a first aid kid and patching the team up.

"That S-Class job must've done a number on ya huh?" Gray asked.

"Yeah. Those statues proof to be much of a challenge than we thought." Spiral explained earning a nod from Kenny.

"Yeah. With all of that mystical power, they sure did a number on us." Kenny added.

"Well then, glad to see you guys made it back in one piece." Makarov said earning a few nods from the other wizards.

"Sonic, I took the time to make you some pastries. I hope you like them." Juvia presented.

"For me, thank you. You shouldn't have." Sonic retorted taking a bite of the pastries.

"You're welcome."

"You want one Spiral?"

"Yeah. Don't mind if I do."

"So can you tell us about that S-Class job?" Romeo asked.

"Yeah can you, can you Mr. Sonic?" Asuka pleaded.

"Sure. Here's where it all started…" Sonic started.

Everyone got around and listen as Sonic, Kenny, and Spiral tell their story about their S-Class job.

* * *

 _Legion Base…_

Scar return back to the base with Storm, Riven, Mellka, Jinx, and Connor waited for their leader to return back in one piece.

"How did it go sir?" Mellka asked.

"It was exciting. I had a lot of catching up with Sonic." Scar answered before taking his seat.

"Does he know about what you're up to?" Connor asked.

"Yes. They knew that we have the dark lacrima but they don't know what we're really planning."

"That's good. Otherwise it would be a problem." Riven said.

"Indeed Riven. In fact, this gives me an idea towards our enemy Sonic aka my brother."

"An idea?" Storm repeated.

"Yes. We are all aware that Sonic has a family, right?"

"Yeah. What about it, boss?" Mellka questioned.

"We hurt Sonic where his heart is and that is hurting his family."

"His family?" Riven repeated.

"And how are you planning to do that, boss?" Jinx asked.

"Good question Jinx, we target the ones he loves and it'll make him vulnerable." Scar answered.

"Make him like a bitch huh? I'm game." Storm smirked.

"I would love to hear what you have planned, sir." Mellka retorted smiling.

"Good. Now here is we're going to do. We're not attacking Sonic but have Sonic come and rescue his loves ones." Scar plotted.

"What do you mean? Get his friends?" Connor asked.

"No. Even better, his family.

"And how are we going to do that sir? I heard that he's married to the Titania Erza as known as the Fairy Queen. Plus she's an S-Class wizard." Riven reminded.

"True. But we're not going after his wife, we're going after his adoptive daughter: the sky dragon slayer Wendy Marvell-Hedgehog and her exceed friend."

The elite five look at each other in confusion, smiling and they all knelt down to their leader, their king waiting for their orders.

"What do you want us to do, sir?" Mellka asked.

"I want you to capture Wendy and her friend Carla and bring her back to me alive. Don't kill her." Scar ordered.

"You got it but we're going to need time to find out where she is and how we can capture her."

"Do not fail me or else all of you will receive maximum punishment."

"Understood." The elite five complied.

* * *

 _Fairy Tail, Magnolia Town…_

Team Sonic finally relax for the rest of the day with Spiral eating his meal and drinking. Kenny talking with Pantherlily, catching up a bit and Sonic at a table with Lucy, Erza, Mirajane, Natsu, Gray, Elfman, and Cana. Sonic look at his food in thoughts about Scar and for him to be called his brother. Sonic wonder about it all day and he can't shake the thought about Scar.

"Sonic." Erza said.

"Hmm." Sonic responded.

"Are you alright, you seem to be quiet today?"

"I'm fine, just thinking."

"Is the food not good?" Mirajane asked.

"It's still good. Just have a lot on my mind."

"Care to tell us?" Gray asked.

"It's personal."

"Alright then, if you need to talk I'm here for you."

"So Sonic, are you in a mood for some manly football?" Elfman asked.

"Or we can play soccer?" Natsu suggested.

"You know what, let's play some football. I'm down." Sonic retorted.

"Alright!" Elfman shouted.

"Hey Spiral, you want to play?"

"Hell yeah. I'm down and I can sure use some action."

Sonic got the fellas around and prepare to leave. Sonic even wonder about something.

"Hey, where's Wendy and Carla?" Sonic asked.

"They went out on a job, they should be back a little later." Erza answered.

"Oh ok. Well then, let's go play some football boys."

"Yeah!" the fellas shouted.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, with the Sky Dragon Slayer…_

Wendy and Carla walking home to Magnolia Town after completing a job. Wendy is so eager to tell Sonic about the job and Carla looking forward to see Kenny back home in Fairy Tail.

"I am so eager to tell Sonic about my job. I also can't wait to hear his S-Class job story he went with Kenny and Spiral." Wendy said with glee.

"Now, now child, let's not get too excited. I'm sure we'll see Sonic when we get back to Fairy Tail. I'm sure they're back right about now." Carla responded.

"Yeah. I am eager to hear his story."

The two continue their walk back to Magnolia Town until Carla stop Wendy.

"Carla, what's wrong?" Wendy asked.

"We're not alone. Someone is following us." Carla warned.

"Well, well, well looks like we got ourselves a dragon slayer and her white cat friend. All alone." A voice interpreted.

Wendy and Carla got ready to fight and they see the five figures stepping out their hiding spots and surround the two.

"Oh my, what a cute little girl. Wonder if she can use her dragon slayer magic." Jinx said grinning sadistically.

"Who are you and what do you want from us?" Carla asked.

"We're here to collect you for Scar. You're coming with us ladies. We can do this the easy way or the hard way? Your choice." Mellka threatened.


	22. Act 1 Scene 22: Captured

Chapter 22: Captured

"So what's it going to be ladies, come with us quietly and there won't be any trouble or we can make it harder for the two of you?" Mellka ordered.

"What do you want from us and who is Scar?" Wendy questioned.

"It's none of your business little girl." Storm countered.

"Now then, come with us quietly and we won't hurt you." Riven suggested.

"Over my dead body!" Wendy refused.

 ***BGM: Blue Stahli – Scrape (Instrumental)***

Wendy blew a sky blue hurricane over at the elite five and hit Jinx and Connor using her Sky Dragon Roar. Wendy and Carla then takes off running leaving the elite five behind.

"After them! Don't let them escape!" Mellka ordered.

The elite five went after Wendy and Carla, pursuing them to capture them with any means necessary ordered by Scar. Wendy running as fast she can to get way from the elite five. The five are hot on Wendy and Carla's trail as Riven cut through the trees to make a clear path for her comrades. Mellka aim her gun and shot a few bullets at the two. Wendy and Carla dodge from the bullets and continue running, Storm jumps up in the air blowing wind from his hands so that he can pursue them in the air. Jinx takes out her rocket launcher, taking out Fishbones and blasted one rocket at the two and create some explosion so that she can have some fun.

Wendy and Carla dodge away from the explosion and Wendy uses her **Sky Dragon Roar** on them again, this time it struck Mellka and sending her back hitting against a tree. Connor create ice chains and tosses them over at Wendy but the dragon slayer dodges the ice chains not wanting to be caught by the elite five. Carla activate her wings and grabs Wendy and takes off, speeding up hoping they could lose them and go into hiding. Mellk sees them getting away.

"They're getting away! Storm, follow them." Mellka ordered.

"I'm on pursuit." Storm complied.

Storm speed up going after them. Connor, Jinx, and Riven meet up with Mellka.

"They won't go far. Connor, set up an ice cage, Jinx be sure to get your electric pistol ready to paralyze them temporarily and Riven, try to make it difficult for them and form a blockade." Mellka ordered.

The others nodded and went to do what they're told.

Carla takes Wendy up in the air to get away from the elite five. Storm hot on their tail and blasted some wind traps to stop them but Carla sees them coming and dodges the traps causing Storm to smirk and continue his pursuit.

"We got to let Sonic know about them, we need to get to Fairy Tail." Wendy stated.

"I know child but they're making it difficult to do so." Carla responded.

Riven launches up in the air out of nowhere and swung her sword but Carla dodges it just in time and it cause Wendy to scream in fear. Storm smirked, know this is a perfect chance and shot black wind at them, trapping them in the process and force the exceed to descend down to the ground. Carla accidentally lets go of Wendy and the sky dragon slayer falling down and grabs the tree branch and grabs Carla and climbs down to the ground.

Jinx start shooting her electric pistol at Wendy causing the both to take cover.

"We can't run forever. We have to do something." Wendy suggested.

"Agreed. I believe enough is enough." Carla nodded.

Jinx continue to shoot her weapon at the two. Wendy take the time to activate his dragon force and uses her speed and delivers a flying kick towards Jinx and sends her crashing against a nearby tree. Storm dives down and tries grabble Wendy until Carla in her human form delivers a flying kick sending the wind magic user away. Mellka summons her green blade from her hand and swings it at Wendy but the dragon slayer dodges Mellka and punches her then kicks her right in the face and Carla roundhouse kick Mellka down to the ground. Riven readied her blade and launches up in the air and swings it at them but the two got out of the way.

Connor blasting ice spikes from his hands at Wendy and Carla but only to miss when they got out of the way. Wendy using her quickness and gets out of the way as Connor shot streams of ice then creates daggers made of ice and tosses them at her. Wendy again dodge using her reflexes and charges at Connor and uppercuts him up in the air and evades an incoming attack from Riven and delivers a spinning heel kick sending Riven to stumble backwards. Connor try tackling Wendy but Wendy grabs Connor and tosses him to Riven. The two crash and the two crash to a cage made of it and it locked them inside knowing it was made for Wendy.

Carla working to town on Mellka and deliver a few strikes but the eldrid counters Carla and try swinging her green blade but the exceed again dodge and flash kicks Mellka up in the air. Jinx takes out her custom made machine gun, points it at the exceed.

"Hahahahahahaha! Let's create some chaos!" Jinx shouted.

Jinx shooting multiple bullets with her machine gun at Carla. The exceed gets out of the way, takes cover as Jinx shooting all over the place, creating a lot of chaos. She shot a few trees, accidentally aiming at the others and try to get Wendy but the sky dragon evade the bullets and creates a sky blue whirlwind from his fist and hurls it over at Jinx to stop her reign of chaos.

" **Sky Dragon Sonic Wind!** " Wendy shouted.

Hitting the whirlwind, Jinx is float up in the air and crash down to the ground. Mellka charges at Wendy but Wendy sees it coming and uppercuts the eldrid again then blew a massive roar of sky blue wind from her mouth, sending her back over to a tree. Wendy learning the few tricks, the steps, and some of Sonic's training session and put her training into good use and dodge Riven again then grabs her by the arm and tosses her away and hits the ground. Wendy blasting waves of sky wind at Connor and Storm using **Sky Dragon Wing Attack**. Mellka shooting custom made machine pistol at the sky dragon slayer causing Wendy to dodge away from the bullets.

Carla charges at Mellka to help her friend but Storm helps out Mellka and uses his magic with these exact words that knock out Carla down.

" **Wind God Brutal Fist!** " Storm shouted.

Carla became surprised by those words and Storm engulfs his fist with black wind and struck a terrifying blow to the exceed and change her back to her cat form. Wendy gets out of the way from Connor's attacks until she sees Carla is down.

"Carla!" Wendy shouted.

Wendy rush over to Carla until Connor uses his magic to stop her.

" **Ice God Wave Attack!** " Connor shouted.

Connor shot a wave of ice at Wendy, hitting her and cause her to stop and Wendy rise up and sees Mellka holding Carla and pointing her gun towards her head.

"I told you before, we would do this the hard way. Now stand down and surrender or else your friend dies. So what's it going to be?" Mellka demanded.

Wendy glared daggers at Mellka, going too far to take someone's life. She stare at Carla who looks over to her dragon slayer friend and shakes her head.

"Don't do it Wendy, please… safe yourself." Carla pleaded.

"But Carla, they're going to kill you." Wendy retorted.

"Don't do it, leave and hide. Don't give in."

"But Carla…"

"It's alright child, I'll be fine. Don't surrender."

"I wouldn't listen to her if I were you if you value your friend's life then do as I say and surrender." Mellka demanded.

Wendy glared at Mellka and clenched her fists.

"DO IT!" Mellka yelled.

Mellka ready to pull the trigger and splatter Carla's brains out with her gun. Wendy wanted to stop her from killing Carla but in the end, the elite five will overpower her and defeat her. Wendy sighed in defeat and deactivates her dragon force and got down on her knees and had her hands up. The sky dragon slayer burst into tears and looks at Mellka.

"You win, I surrender." Wendy surrendered.

"Good girl. That wasn't so bad after all. Now then…"

Mellka punched Carla out cold surprising Wendy.

"Carla!" Wendy cried.

The sky dragon slayer try to save Carla but Riven knocks the sky dragon slayer out unconscious. The elite five regroup and tosses Carla over to Wendy as both girls laid out unconscious.

"Tie them up, prepare to head back to base. We got ourselves a dragon slayer." Mellka ordered.

The elite five went to tie up Wendy and Carla and Mellka begin reporting the boss about their mission.

"Sir, we've captured Wendy and her cat friend. We're heading back right now." Mellka reported.

"Excellent. This would be great to make Sonic feel weak, vulnerable to his cause knowing he cares about his family so much." Scar contacted.

The elite five captured Wendy and Carla and head on back to the Legion Base to discuss what's the next move on Sonic.


	23. Act 1 Scene 23: Message

Chapter 23: Message

 _Magnolia Town…_

The went on all day with team Sonic came back from their S-Class job and confronting Scar for the first time after hearing so much about it and the Legion. Sonic had wondered if Wendy and Carla came back yet which they haven't and it's been a whole day without seeing them around. It made Sonic a bit worried, so did Kenny he was very concern about Carla's safety so he contacted her with a communicator but he couldn't get an answer. Kenny had try plenty of times but there is no response and it made Kenny worry.

Still, Sonic couldn't help but to be worried for his adoptive daughter wondering if she's ok or not. The rest of the day went usual and no one has seen or heard from Wendy and Carla. Sonic even notice that they're not even at home when night time came and he was now more concern than ever. Erza got worried about Wendy and Carla and wonder where they are and so Kenny had prepare for bed right after they finish eating dinner.

Sonic in the bedroom with Erza lying down with Erza getting ready for bed. Sonic with his hand behind his head and looking up at the ceiling. He thought about Scar but can't stop to think about Wendy and concern for her safety. Erza had finish brushing her hair and join with Sonic in bed and lie down next to him under the covers. Resting her head on Sonic's shoulders, she notice Sonic had a worried look on his face.

"What's troubling you, beloved?" Erza asked.

"I'm worried about Wendy and Carla. This isn't like them, they haven't been home all day and it's making me concern for their safety." Sonic answered.

"I know, I'm worried about them too. I know they can take care of themselves but I can't help but to get worried."

"Me too. I hope they're ok and hopefully they can come back home safe."

"Let us hope so my love, maybe they're at a hotel for the night to stay. They must've had a long day completing a job."

"You're probably right. Either way I hope everything is ok tomorrow and hope they can come home."

"Yeah. Let's get some sleep and hoping we can see them tomorrow at the guild."

"Good idea. I am getting a little sleepy. Night Erza."

"Good night my handsome hedgehog."

Erza kiss Sonic on the cheek before she drifted off asleep. Sonic admired Erza how beautiful she is when she's sleeping and closes his eyes to get some shut eye for the rest of the night.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, the Legion Base…_

Wendy slowly open her eyes, feeling the effects from the punch that Riven give to her. Wendy groggily opened her eyes and slowly sat up rubbing her head. Her eyes jolted and got the looking around, she remember that she was attacked by the mysterious elite five and look for Carla, praying that she's safe.

"Carla. Carla! Where are you?" Wendy wondered.

Wendy wondered around, trying to find Carla but soon she realizes that she's been captured in a prison cell. Wendy try to break free from the jail cell until Riven appeared and scared the sky dragon slayer.

"I would not do that if I were you." Riven warned with a stern look.

Wendy backed away but she begin asking questions.

"What have you done to Carla? Where is she?" Wendy questioned.

"Wendy! Wendy where are you?!" a voice asked.

Wendy recognize the voice and it was Carla's voice.

"Carla! Where are you? I'm right here." Wendy wondered.

Wendy look around for a few seconds then spots Carla who is in a cage.

"Oh thank goodness child, thank heavens you're safe." Carla prayed.

"I thought I lost you. Where are we?" Wendy asked.

"I'm not sure child and we're not in outskirts of Magnolia."

"That's right, you're not. It is why we brought you here." A voice interrupted.

Wendy and Carla look over and sees Mellka entering in the conversation with Jinx, Connor, and Storm follow behind.

"Why are you doing this? What do you guys want?" Wendy asked.

"We only answer to our boss and we don't answer to anyone who dares to defy us." Riven countered.

"That's right, we only answer to our boss. You are so cute." Jinx added just looking at Wendy.

Jinx skip over to Wendy and look at her, staring in her eyes with that sadistic smile. Wendy backed away not wanting to be anywhere near the psycho.

"She is so adorable. I wonder if I can keep her as my pet. She would be a nice kitty with a cat suit or a doggy?" Jinx pondered.

"If you lay one finger to Wendy, I swear I-" Carla started until Mellka pointed her custom machine pistol towards the exceed.

"Make a threat towards my friend and I swear I'll place a bullet between your eyes." Mellka warned.

Carla immediately shut up and remained silent.

"So these guys are with Sonic huh. I can see why the boss want them." Storm said.

"What do you plan to do to us?" Wendy asked.

"We're not planning to do anything to you. Yet. But the boss has special plans for you sky dragon slayer." Connor stated.

"Me? For what?"

"You are the adoptive daughter of the great Sonic the Hedgehog. It's obvious because everyone in Fiore knows about it." Storm said.

"That's true which is why we're waiting for what the boss has planned next." Riven added crossing her arms.

"That's correct, Riven." A voice interpreted.

The elite five suddenly shut up and look over to the shadow figure. Wendy and Carla look to the entrance and the figure stepping out from the shadows. It reviews to be a mobian who resembles as a hedgehog but is wearing goggles, a hood, and a face mask to cover the mouth to keep his identity a secret. Wendy shot her eyes widen and Carla just look in shock. There is another mobian and is the leader of the unknown army.

"You're… you're a mobian and you're a hedgehog?" Wendy pointed.

"That's right sky dragon slayer. I am a hedgehog and you don't even know who I am." The hedgehog responded smirking behind his mask.

"Just… who are you?" Carla asked.

"Well my exceed friend. I am the nightmare from the shadows, a demon that lurks in the darkness and I am the punisher of this world."

"Do you have a name? Who are you actually?" Wendy asked.

"My sky dragon slayer friend, you call can me… Scar."

"What do you plan to do to us Scar? Are you going to kill us?" Carla asked.

Scar look to the white exceed and approach to the cat as Carla backing away.

"No. I'm not here to kill you. At least not yet. I have special plans for you and your sky dragon slayer friend." Scar plotted.

"What are you planning? Does this involve with my daddy?" Wendy asked.

The elite five just look at Wendy who look down to the floor feeling afraid of what they plan to do next. Scar chuckled a bit, approaches Wendy and look into her eyes through his goggles.

"Yes. It does involve your father, in fact he's going to come and fight me. I still have plans to make him join us." Scar answered.

"Sonic will never join you and he will come for me and Carla. He's going to kick your ass!" Wendy shouted.

"Wendy! Language!" Carla warned.

"Right. Sorry."

This made Scar laugh by Wendy's threat.

"Hahahahahahahahahahaaaaaa! You really think that your father, your great and powerful hero is going to beat me?" Scar questioned.

"Yeah. I know he will beat you and stop you." Wendy countered.

"Oh spare me the details. I know he cannot defeat me."

"And what makes you so certain that he won't?" Carla inquired.

"It's because I first fought him and gave him those injuries while he was on his back to Magnolia finishing his S-Class job."

"What?!"

"You're responsible for those injuries. Including Spiral?" Wendy questioned.

"Yes. In fact, I wanted to meet Sonic after all these years."

Wendy and Carla look at each other before looking at Scar in confusion.

"All these years? What do you mean? Do you happen to know Sonic?" Carla asked.

"Yes. Including Spiral, let's just say that they're the burdens of my past. Now that they're here, I can kill Sonic and maybe annihilate Spiral too." Scar answered.

"Are you one of Sonic's old enemies?" Wendy asked.

"No. Not likely, I'm more than just Sonic's old enemy and rival."

"Then what is it?"

"You won't know and I'm not going to tell you. This is personal."

"I don't know what you're planning but Sonic is going to stop you. He always will."

"Oh that's where you're wrong my dear, this time Sonic will not stop me. In fact, his end is near and I'll be the one that will kill him."

This made Wendy and Carla gasped in shock.

"You wouldn't…" Wendy trailed off.

"You can't." Carla said.

"Oh but I will and there will be no one that will stand in my way as I punish this world and conquer it as my own. This world will feel my wrath and the dawning of a new era is coming."

Scar exits the room leaving Wendy and Carla still in shock. The elite five smiled and follows their boss leaving the girls alone as Riven give them some food to survive. The elite five meet up with Scar in the briefing room to discuss their next move.

"Now that we have Wendy and Carla in our possession, what's the play now boss?" Storm asked.

"Curious. I would love to know what's our next plan?" Connor added.

"We got a hostage and we might as well make the best of it." Mellka shrugged taking a sip of her beer.

"Or… we can make her as our pet or be a servant to us." Jinx suggested.

"Did you really thought of that yourself?" Riven asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Or we can kill the bitch. I do have awesome to do it."

"Enough! Those suggestions are great but we're not going to use them." Scar exclaimed.

"So… what is our next plan?" Storm asked.

"Now we have Sonic's daughter and her exceed friend as a hostage. It'll make Sonic vulnerable and he will have no choice but to do what I say. It's time we finally kill Sonic the Hedgehog and let the whole world know who we are and what we plan to do to this pathetic world. Everyone will soon will feel our true wrath and our true power. Gear up and prepare the airships, we're going to take the fight to Sonic!"

The elite five grinned, they were beyond ready to show the whole world their wrath after all of these years and now it is the time to make the whole world panic in fear of the Legion. The elite five exit the rooms and got the army to get ready, gear up, and prepare to leave and Scar smirking evilly behind is mask.

"Tomorrow, the death of Sonic the Hedgehog begins. Ahahahaha… ahahahaha… HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!" Scar laughed.

* * *

 _The Next Following Morning…_

Sonic, Kenny, and Spiral hanging out at the guild with everyone else. Sonic wondered if Wendy and Carla are ok and they hadn't return home yesterday. Sonic look to Kenny who is worried about Carla while Spiral pouring another bottle of orange juice. Sonic speak to Kenny, hoping to cheer him up.

"Still worried about Carla?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah. I was worried about her yesterday and I fear for her safety Sonic. Even Wendy's, I sure hope they're ok." Kenny answered.

"Hey. I'm sure they're ok and I'm sure they're one their way home. They must've spend a night at a hotel before heading home. I'm sure they're doing just fine."

"You know, you're right. Why haven't I thought about that? I was so busy worrying about them, they stop at a hotel to stay for the day. Thanks Sonic."

"No problem. We'll see them back home today. Don't you worry?"

Kenny nodded his head and had a smile on his face once again and the two hang out with Spiral bringing them cups of orange juice and share some laughs.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, the Sorcerer's Weekly…_

Jason who is happy to start a brand new day and headed to his office to start working on new reports for the new issue of the magazine. Jason enter in the building and headed straight to the office to get started.

"Today is a bright new day. I wonder if I get some new information about Sonic and his Team. They are so cool!" Jason wondered.

Jason enter inside his office and closes the door. He turn on the light which it didn't turned on as he kept flipping the switch, the light still won't come on.

"That's weird. Why isn't my light turning on? Did I forgot to place a new light bulb?" Jason pondered.

Jason was just about to leave when suddenly, someone in the shadows grabbed him by the neck and slams him against the wall so hard that it almost cause a dent to the wall. Jason try to scream but the figure pulls out a combat knife and points it directly towards his throat and it immediately shut Jason up.

"If you wish to value your life reporter, then I want you to deliver this message for me. Towards Sonic and his team." The figure said with venom in his voice.

Jason rapidly nodded his head, complying with what the figure said and soon it reveal to be Scar. Jason in fear for his life and Scar tighten his grip.

"Good. Now you take this message and hand it over to Sonic and his team. If you happen to tell anyone about this, I will kill you myself. My spies will keep an eye on you and if you deliver this message, they'll spare your life and I will spare your life. Do we have a deal?" Scar ordered.

Jason again nodding and Scar gave him a hologram device and let's go of Jason.

"Good. Now deliver that message before I change my mind." Scar warned.

Jason immediately, exits his office and takes off running for his life. Scar smirked behind his mask and put his combat knife away.

"Now it begins…" Scar trailed off.

* * *

 _Fairy Tail, Magnolia Town…_

The team and the others enjoy their day and Sonic waiting for Wendy and Carla to return back home anytime soon. The doors burst open and it was the reporter for Sorcerer's Weekly: Jason. He catch his breath and look around for Sonic and his team.

"Hi there Jason, did you come for an interview?" Mirajane asked.

"No. I'm looking for Sonic. Is he here?" Jason asked.

"Yeah. I'm here, what's up." Sonic greeted.

"Good. I have a message for you. Here you go."

Jason hands over the hologram device to Sonic and takes off running. It was like Jason is running for his life, Sonic didn't paid no mind and heads back to his table with Kenny and Spiral.

"I wonder what the message is about?" Spiral wondered.

"I don't know but we're about to find out." Kenny responded.

Suddenly, the device activates on its own and the hologram appear in front of the stage catching everyone's attention. Sonic, Kenny, and Spiral look on and sees Scar in the screen.

" _You got my message? Good. Hello Sonic, we meet again. I hope I'm not catching you in a bad time. Well who gives a damn about it? Now then, I know you're wondering why would I speaking to you from the hologram device I gave to the reporter who I sent out to give you this message. Well then, here is your answer…_ "

Scar snap his fingers and Storm and Riven brings out Wendy and Carla and they are captured. The surprised the entire guild of their capture and it angered Sonic greatly, including Erza who clenched her fist in rage. Kenny glared daggers at Scar who has his girlfriend hostage.

" _I know you're angry and you're waiting to get your hands on me. Good. I want you to get angry and I want you to boil in rage when we fight. Which is why I'm calling you out Sonic the Hedgehog and your so called Team Sonic. I believe it's time we put an end of this rivalry. So bring your team and your ass to fight me in these coordinates. If you happened to bring the entire Fairy Tail guild and some S-Class wizards then I'll kill Wendy and Carla. I will skin their every flesh of their bones and make them as my trophies._ " Scar threatened.

"If you put one finger on Wendy or Carla…"

" _You'll do what. You cannot defeat me Sonic. I'm always ten steps ahead and this isn't new to me. If you want to save these pathetic weakling's lives then you and your team come alone and face me and my army. Clock's ticking, I'll be waiting. Farewell._ "

The device deactivate and ended the transmission. Sonic slam his fist to the table, causing it to break and everyone stood away of Sonic's fury. Erza who is also angry and walk over to Sonic and try calming him down.

"Sonic, please my love, calm down." Erza reasoned.

"He… is going… to PAY! He crossed the line and I'm going to put a stop to this." Sonic retorted.

"That's not manly at all. Scar has crossed the line." Elfman shouted.

"I say we go and kick his ass!" Natsu suggested.

"Hell yeah! Let's beat his ass." Gray agreed as he and Natsu fist bump.

"But remember what Scar said, if we happen to join with Sonic, he'll kill Wendy and Carla right on the spot." Lucy reminded.

"Yeah but threaten to take a life just to call someone out is clearly out of line." Gajeel said.

"I agree. We should do something about this." Jet suggested earning nods from every wizard.

"No! This is my fight. If he wants me then he'll get me. Kenny, Spiral gear up we're going to get Wendy and Carla back and put a stop to Scar once and for all." Sonic ordered.

"Got it!" Kenny and Spiral complied.

Sonic calm down and get ready for their mission. Erza pulls Sonic into a kiss, sharing him her luck to bring their adoptive daughter and her friend back home safely. Sonic returning the kiss and they got intimate before departing their lips away.

"Come back home safe Sonic. Please bring Wendy and Carla back." Erza said with concern.

"Don't worry, I will." Sonic smiled.

Sonic prepare to leave with the others, Lucy stop and hugged Sonic wishing him good luck. Cana also hugged Sonic even Mirajane, Laki, Evergreen, and Kinana all wishing Sonic good luck. Sonic returning the hug even Juvia wishing Sonic good luck and gives him a hug too. Sonic meet up with Kenny and Spiral and heads on out to face Scar and his Legion army.


	24. Act 1 Scene 24: Fight with the Legion

Chapter 24: Fight with the Legion

 _Out in the Skies…_

The airships were heading flying to wherever they were going. The legion army are well prepared and ready for the fight against Team Sonic. Mellka and jinx helped getting the weapons set up, Riven giving the troops commands and strategizing against Team Sonic, Storm and Connor checking to make sure the power of the weapons, supplies and the airship systems are ready to go. Scar outside of the fleet crossing his arms and looking out at the sky smirking behind his mask. Today is the day that the hero Sonic the Hedgehog die and today is the day that they finally meet face to face without wearing a mask to hide his identity.

Scar so eager to meet Sonic once again and so eager to have their rematch again. The legion leader kept looking at the sky, waiting for Team Sonic's arrival and ready to fight knowing it's going to be an exciting one and intense. Mellka joins up with Scar reporting him about their status.

"Is everything ready Mellka?" Scar asked.

"Yeah. We're ready for them and the secret weapon is ready. We just finish placing some dark lacrima just in case." Mellka reported.

"Excellent. Now it begins, let the fools come. They have no idea who they're up against."

"Sir, may I ask a question?"

"Go ahead."

"Are we going to fight Sonic and his team as well? Do you want us to distract him?"

"No. Let them come and you guys can do whatever you wish. Have fun."

Mellka smirked and nodded her head.

"Understood. I better get back to work and make sure if we're missing anything before we can get started." Mellka said.

"Of course." Scar retorted.

Mellka take her leave and get back to work. Scar resume to look at the skies with his arms crossed.

* * *

 _Elsewhere, miles away from the airships…_

Team Sonic have arrived from the coordinates and Sonic looking at the airships through the binoculars. They are away from Magnolia from miles away and the way the airships look with massive weapons and systems online, the Legion sure do mean business. Sonic hands the binoculars to Spiral so that he can take a look.

"Scar isn't kidding, he does have a massive army and it looks like we're going to be a lot busy today." Spiral commented.

"Yeah no kidding, I knew Scar is evil but never knew he would have a massive army. How many are we talking here Kenny?" Sonic asked.

"From what I could track and found out how big is the army. We're talking about a massive army and it could lead up to thousands of troops. This is even bigger than Tartaros." Kenny informed.

"Whoa! Scar has a huge army and if we try anything, they'll come at us with numbers, hundreds of troops coming right at us from different angles. We won't even know what hit us." Spiral said.

"You're telling me. We're going to need to plot a strategy, attack them with a surprise sneak attack, giving them a taste of their own medicine."

"Yeah. I do have a few ideas but we're going to need something that can help us. My Chaos Control won't do anything and we can't fly up over there, they'll be expecting us. We need to surprise them." Sonic plotted.

"Agreed. I don't have any plans and I could make a ride, a plane that can help us but it'll take days to make and we won't have any time for that. Scar will kill Wendy and Carla any time now."

"Shit."

Sonic and Kenny try to come up with a solution to even the odds against the Legion but none of them won't work. Spiral on the other hand had an idea.

"Actually, I think I got an idea." Spiral stated with a smile forming on his face.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, the Airship…_

Connor helping Jinx with some explosives and weaponry just in case for the fight against Team Sonic. Jinx who has been tinkering with her weapons, humming to herself while doing so. Connor approaches to Jinx to speak with the psycho.

"Hello there Jinx." Connor greeted.

"Hey there Connor, just tinkering my guns." Jinx responded.

"I can see that. Setting up for the fight against Team Sonic huh?"

"That's right. Got to be ready for anything, even my guns should be ready to create some anarchy."

"I've been meaning to ask you. I heard the stories from the others how they met Scar, I wonder how did you even meet with Scar."

"I didn't tell you that huh? Take a seat, you're in one heck of a story. It all started when I was at a city stealing money from the vault that day and boy what I tell you, it was AWESOME!"

* * *

 _Flashback, Jinx's Story…_

 _After dealing with some guards and killing them in the process, Jinx had set up some explosions and detonate them when she gets cleared. The vault breaks and Jinx's bombs were a success and with that Jinx heads right in to collect her big score. A lot of money inside the vault and it made Jinx to smile with glee. With that, pulling out a big bag, Jinx begin stuffing the back full of jewel and proceed to take all of the money after collecting everything that's inside the vault. Unaware, the police had arrived and held up their weapons at them._

" _Freeze psycho, you're under arrest!" the officer demanded._

" _*Giggle* Catch me if you can losers!" Jinx countered._

 _Jinx takes out her custom grenades and tosses them after she cocked it and the grenades explode and creating some explosions while at it. Jinx laughed and toss more of the grenades, distracting the police unit long enough for her to escape with the money. Jinx then took off running and laughing and creating more explosion, causing more anarchy in her path while the police pursue after her._

" _After that bitch!" the officer shouted._

 _Unaware of the surroundings, the mysterious figure who watch from afar alongside with Storm and Riven looking on and watching the whole scene._

 _Jinx continue to run and escaping from the cops and the girl who is having a blast and having a lot of fun creating mayhem. Although, that soon came to an end when the police had her surrounded and pointing their weapons at the girl._

" _Oh man… this is no fun at all." Jinx whined._

" _Drop your weapons and the bag full of money and put your hands your head and get down on the ground." The officer demanded._

 _Jinx did what the officer told her without a choice. She drop her weapons and the cash and got down to her knees with her hands behind her head. The officer approach to Jinx and ready to place her in handcuffs. Suddenly, someone jumps in and start killing the officers that got everyone's attention. Jinx look over and sees a silver hair woman carrying a big sword with magic and fighting the officers as she dodge the weapons and countering them with her sword. Also, there is a male coming down and slam his fist to the ground and creates the shockwave of wind blowing away the police and then fights them off and deliver some brutal strikes._

 _Jinx watch the whole scene and there is the mysterious person fighting the officers and uses his power to create some mayhem which made Jinx smile. Afterward, he grab Jinx and he and the others took their leave and escape away from the cops._

 _When the coast is clear in the alleyways, Storm then uses his blade that he took out from his pocket o free Jinx from the handcuffs._

" _Thanks guys, I really needed that and thanks for getting my weapons too." Jinx thanked._

" _Don't mentioned it. They say you are crazy but you sure know your way with weapons and explosions." The mysterious ally said._

" _Yeah. I make my own bombs so I'm kind of like what you call me a demolition expert."_

" _We can use someone like you for our team."_

" _Really? You do?"_

" _Yeah. It's why we brought you here and helped you escape." Storm stated._

" _Which is why you'll be a great help to our cause." Riven added._

" _What cause?" Jinx inquired._

" _To punish this world. We're going to make this world pay for everything they've done to us and we're also going to create some chaos too while at it." The mysterious mobian said._

" _Cool! If not AWESOME! Can I join?"_

" _Of course you can, that is why we helped you escape."_

" _Alright! So when do we start? Who's the boss here?"_

" _That would be me. I'm the boss and this here is the Legion."_

" _The Legion? Sounds awesome. Do you guys have like names?"_

" _My name is Storm." Storm said winking._

" _I am Riven, Riven the Exile." Riven introduced._

" _And what's your name handsome?" Jinx asked looking at the mysterious mobian hedgehog._

" _You can call me Scar and I'm the leader of the Legion." Scar answered._

" _Scar huh? That's a badass name. Sign me up and if you don't mind, do you mind if I have some fun with you. Do I get a reward for joining?"_

" _In fact yes, I think I reward you for that. Come on, let us head back to our hideout and see what we can discuss next."_

 _Jinx nodded and follows her new friends and boss to their new hideout._

* * *

 _Flashback Ended…_

"And that's how I met Scar and I had sex with him afterwards. He sure know how to be aggressive." Jinx concluded.

"You weren't lying when you said it was crazy." Connor retorted.

"Yeah. Say… I don't remember hearing your story on how you met Scar. How did you meet him and join with the Legion?"

"I was hoping you would ask me that. It started back when I an assassin for hire and collect every pay until I met with Scar…"

* * *

 _Flashback, Connor''s story…_

 _Connor who had just finish his job and collected his pay. He soon got another contract to kill someone who goes by the name Scar. It was an odd name but he took the job anyway and set out to find and kill this Scar person. It was strange that he has discover the location with the contract, he let it slide and gets the job done._

 _After arriving to a certain place where to find this Scar character, he soon find his target who is sitting and clasp his hands together. Connor gotten close to see who he really is but discovers that he's not a human but a creature of some kind and he had hide his identity. Getting this over with, he creates weapons made of ice and creates daggers. Getting into position, he charges at the creature until someone knocks him back with an elbow bash._

 _It knocks Connor down to the ground but he picked himself up back up and tosses ice daggers at the figure who attacked him but it summons the giant sword and blocking the daggers. Connor creates two swords and charges at the figure and engage in a fight as the figure swinging the giant sword at him but Connor dodges it and just about to counter until he gets struck again but this time someone with wind magic who knocks the assassin down._

 _Connor tries to get back up until the mysterious creature stopped him there._

" _At ease, simmer down a bit so you and I can talk." The mysterious foe said._

" _There's nothing to talk about, I'm only here to kill you." Connor countered._

" _True you are, after all I'm the one that setup the contract for you. I only wanted to meet you."_

" _Wait. You did then you want me to kill you?"_

" _No. Of course not, I set this all up for you so you and I can talk. Also, I know what you're going through right now."_

" _How can you possibly know that."_

" _I know you're in complete debt with this boss of yours. However, I had Mellka and Jinx went to take care of it for you so you don't need to worry."_

" _Wait. You did all of this for me?"_

" _That's correct. I heard a lot about you and your unbelievable ice powers. You possessed god slayer magic right?"_

 _Connor shot his eyes widened from what the person said just now._

" _You knew about that?" Connor asked._

" _Indeed. In case if you're wondering, the name is Scar and I am going to punish this world." Scar said._

" _What are you planning to do?"_

" _Make them all suffer and feel the wrath of our power. Including yours."_

" _Mine?"_

" _Yes. You can use your power to punish those who wronged you. I can help you with that, join my Legion and I promise you, you will have your revenge against the people who wronged you and mistreated you. I will build a revolution to punish this world of their injustice."_

 _Connor looking at Scar in shock. Never in his life that no one can do something for him and yet here is Scar offering him a chance to punish the world and join his army. Connor made up his mind and kneel down to his new boss and look up at Scar._

" _Very well then, I accept your offer sir. I am at your command." Connor pledged._

" _Splendid. Now come along, we have much to discuss and plot our first move and create our own army that will change the world forever." Scar ordered._

" _By the way, the name's Storm and that is Riven." Storm said introducing themselves._

" _Hello there." Riven greeted._

" _A pleasure to meet you all." Connor responded._

 _Connor join with the others and follows Scar and the legion to meet with Mellka and Jinx to plot their first mission._

* * *

 _Flashback Ended…_

"And that's how I join with Scar and the Legion after he helped me get out of a situation I was dealing with." Connor concluded.

"That's an awesome story. It's still cool that you have ice god slayer magic. You can make anything with ice." Jinx said.

"Indeed. But for now let's just focus on preparing out fight against Team Sonic."

"Yeah. Care to help me with these bombs."

"Sure thing."

* * *

 _Jeff's Residence…_

"Let me get this straight, you guys are about to go and fight an entire army of thousands of Legion armies and rescue Wendy and Carla by the hands of Scar?" Jeff backtracked.

"Yeah. That's about right." Spiral corrected earning nods from Sonic and Kenny.

"And you're going to stop Scar and put an end of the Legion?"

"Yeah."

"And create some chaos too?"

"That's right."

"Then count me in! That's my kind of mission and I sure like to create some chaos and explosions."

"Problem is that we're going up against the airships and we need to create a surprise attack and bring down a few numbers so that we won't be outnumbered." Sonic stated.

"I see. This is serious. Anyway, I'm happy to help and plus I'm glad I can take my ride out for a spin since I haven't rode it for years."

"You're talking about "that" ride?" Spiral asked.

"That's right."

"What is he talking about, Spiral?" Kenny asked.

"You'll find out soon enough." Spiral answered.

"It's best I show you, follow me to the garage." Jeff said.

Sonic and Kenny look at each other, curious of what Jeff is going to show them. Team Sonic follows the white tiger outside to the garage and Jeff opens the doors and press the button and the garage opens up and shows the team a plane that is perfect for their plane. It was F-69 VTOL but the color is black and blue. It also has a G.U.N logo onto it and has enough fire power to take on the airships.

"I remember this plane, we used to fly it when we fought Darkness and his army." Kenny remembered.

"Yeah but it has a G.U.N. Logo onto is, pretty badass." Sonic commented.

"So you guys know this plane huh. Spiral what happen to your jet?" Jeff asked.

"It blew up when we fought Darkness and his army." Spiral answered.

"Right. This will help us fight off Scar and his Legion army and get Wendy and Carla back. I believe you guys got an escape plan?" Jeff assumed.

"Yeah and we're taking down Scar and the Legion also. So are you in?" Sonic asked.

"Hell yeah. I'm game. Just let me gear up and we can jet."

* * *

 _With the Legion…_

 ***BGM: My Perfect Plan (Shadow the Hedgehog OST)***

Scar looking out the window of the throne room waiting for Team Sonic. Mellka enter inside the room with Jinx, Storm, Riven, and Connor behind and report to their leader.

"We're all ready." Mellka reported.

"Good. How are the prisoners?" Scar asked.

"They're safe… for now until you can execute them, sir. Do you think they'll show up?" Riven asked.

"Oh they will, Sonic can't stand to see anyone getting hurt and someone he cares about got kidnapped. That's just how Sonic is and I've waited a long time to meet my brother face to face without wearing a mask. This will be a touching reunion. Maybe not including Spiral so he is also family."

"You know that Sonic will do whatever it takes to defeat you." Connor reminded.

"Don't worry, I've waited to unleash my true power, my powerful form that no one hasn't seen and today is the lucky day that you all get to see this form. When Sonic comes and fight me."

"So what do we do now, boss?" Storm asked.

"For now we wait."

"Aw man, I want to blow shit up!" Jinx whined.

"Don't worry Jinx, you will. You will get to blow a lot of shit up."

* * *

 _In the skies…_

Jeff piloting the plane with Kenny sitting on the back coordinate the airships and control of the weapons. Sonic and Spiral on the planes and Sonic crossing his arms and Spiral kneeling down feeling the breeze. Sonic and Spiral wearing Bluetooth made by Jeff to communicate each other. They were heading off to face Scar and the Legion and heading straight to the airships. They ascended up in the air above the airships and Sonic and Spiral looking down.

"Looks like they haven't located us. Not yet." Sonic said.

"This is a big opportunity to make some noise." Spiral responded.

"Looks like you two are in the clear. Go!" Kenny informed.

The two hedgehogs nodded and jumps off the jet and Sonic turn Super and Spiral become super, his fur turning color to yellow with his streaks on his quills turning grey and his eyes turning red. They descends down to one of the fleets and Sonic engulfing himself with yellow aura and dives down, flying as he breaks through the airship and breaks out and flew away and causes the airship to explode and destroying one of them and killing a few troops. This alert the Legion as Spiral shot light green energy balls at the cannons and destroying them, creating some explosions and even destroying another airship causing it to explode.

"We're under attack! We're under attack!" the troop shouted.

* * *

 _With Scar…_

The legion leader smirked behind his mask.

"You're here. Come to me brother, don't keep me waiting." Scar said to himself.

* * *

 _The prison cells…_

There has been a huge ruckus outside. There is Wendy and Carla are being held hostage in a prison cell. Wendy hold Carla into her arms, smiling and know who's responsible.

"Sonic is here. I knew he would come for us." Wendy said.

"Yes. Let us hope they can hurry or otherwise Scar will kill us." Carla suggested.

"Yeah. Don't worry, Sonic will get us out of here. I know it."

* * *

 _With Team Sonic…_

 ***BGM: Sky Chase (Sonic Adventure)***

The two super hedgehogs going to town with a few airships. Sonic destroying a few cannons to weakening the defense force and making a way for Jeff and Kenny. Kenny using the weapons and firing at the cannon and shooting a few missiles and helping Sonic and Spiral to weaken the Legion. The troops firing their weapons at them and Spiral dives down and creates a shockwave of light green energy knocking down a few multiple troops and knock a few more blasting a whirlwind light green tornado to knock them away.

Sonic using Sonic Boost and destroy a few more cannons and knocks off a few of the troops. Sonic shot a beam of light blue energy at the rest of the cannons and destroying another airship before making his way over to the big airship where Scar is and where they're keeping Wendy and Carla.

"Wendy and Carla are being held inside that airship. That's where Scar is." Kenny informed.

"Good. We can get them out of there and deal with Scar." Sonic said.

"I'm landing the plan. Get ready." Jeff warned.

Jeff prepare to land the jet until the cannon start aiming at them but Spiral destroys them creating a light green energy saw blade and slice them in half and destroys them. Jeff landed the plan at the hangar and he and Kenny hops off the vehicle and Sonic and Spiral regroup and deactivate their super forms and change back to their base forms. More cannons aim at the team and Sonic dashing ahead and destroying the cannons while Spiral gives Sonic the helping hand and uses his wind dragon slayer magic to add the damage and destroy the weaponry of the airship and fought a few troops along the way as they came outside to attack. Jeff takes out an RPG and shot a rocket at them and blowing them up, away and adding twice the damage of the air. Sonic uses Sonic Wind to knock away the troops and Spiral uses Wind Dragon Roar to knock away a few more.

While the team is attacking the legion army head on, it gives Kenny a chance to set up a passage for the team to enter in the airship. The exceed places some charger and making sure everything is set then start to detonate the chargers and blew a whole of the airship, giving them clear passage to the airship.

"Guys, I got us a way inside. Let's go!" Kenny shouted.

Kenny creates a passage and the team makes their way inside. One they're inside, they stumble a few troops who readied their weapons but Jeff tosses a magic grenade and knocks them away from the explosion. One the hallway is clear, Jeff begin plotting a plan for their mission.

"We'll split up into two groups, me and Kenny will find Wendy and Carla, you and Spiral make your way to fight and distract Scar, Sonic." Jeff plotted.

"Good. I want to settle the score with Scar anyway." Spiral said cracking his fist.

"Let's stay cautious and be careful, Scar could be up to something and have a few tricks up on his sleeve." Sonic warned.

 ***BGM: Sunset Heights (Sonic Forces)***

The trio nodded in response and all split up into groups. Sonic and Spiral blasted their way through to confront Scar while Kenny and Jeff went to go find and rescue Wendy and Carla. Sonic and Spiral creating a large ruckus, even destroying the airship as they fought the troops who are too easy for them to defeat. They even create some explosions that made a big impact to the troops.

Every soldier, every troop come at Sonic and Spiral and the two hedgehogs beat up more troops and creating havoc as they worked together and fought off the troops. Some of them had big troops with machine guns but Spiral knew how to handle these guys. The wind dragon slayer caught them in the whirlwind of wind and launches up in the air and struck them using his **Wind Dragon Cyclone Fist**. The hits a few troops and the big brutes with **Wind Dragon Wind Attack** and Sonic blasted them out of the way using **Sonic Wind** and **Sonic Boost** them out of the way to make way, making a pathway for them to continue on.

Sonic curls himself into a ball and uses **Light Speed Attack** (Sonic Adventure/Sonic Adventure 2) to knock down a few more troops and show a shockwave of blue wind using **Sonic Storm**. Sonic dives down axe kick a soldier unconscious. Spiral dashes ahead and did a windmill breakdance and kicking multiple soldiers, troops out of the way, knocking them unconscious then uses Wind Dragon Roar to blast multiple of the troops and create an explosion when he hits the bombs and create another mess in their path.

Spiral sees more of them coming and so Spiral uses **Wind Dragon Boost**. He charges at them in full speed and clothes a few of them, knocking them down and start pummeling more of them with wind engulfing his fist. Sonic aided Spiral, using **Chaos Boost** and rapidly striking down the troops before turning Fire Sonic and turn up the heat and start burning them down.

"Who else wants some, we're just only getting started!" Spiral taunted.

"We do." A voice interrupted.

Two hedgehogs look over and sees Mellka, Jinx, Storm, Connor, and Riven as the elite five making their appearance and got ready to fight.

"You want Scar, you have to go through all five of us." Mellka cocking her gun.

"Let's rock." Sonic said.

Sonic and Spiral dashing to the elite five and the elite five run towards the two hedgehog, engaging into a fight.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

Jeff and Kenny fought off a few troops to make their way down to the prison cells. That's where they're keeping Wendy and Carla and they're making their way to rescue them. Jeff firing magic bullets at the legion troops with Kenny giving him the helping hand. Jeff tosses another magic grenade and switch weapons and shot a magic bazooka at the legion troops. Making a path, Kenny flew up ahead in his full body transformation and takes out his staff and whacks them down using the skills that Sonic taught him and that he spins around and knock away the troops to make passage, making a path so that they can continue.

Jeff takes out a magic pistol and shot a few more legion troops when he ran out of ammo for his magic assault rifle. Luckily, he savage some ammo and reloads it before continuing the mission. A legion troop surprise attack Kenny but Jeff using Krav Maga and knocks the troop down unconscious.

"Are you all right?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah. I take it that you learn that back home when you were a G.U.N agent?" Kenny assumed.

"Precisely. Let's hurry before they try to kill Wendy and Carla."

"Right."

The duo continue to make their way to the prison cells. Fighting a few more troops along the way with Jeff giving some covering fire. Jeff puts away his magic assault rifle and draws out his pistol. He and Kenny and open the door and enters the room once they made their way to the prison cell room. Jeff shot a few troops and Kenny using his quickness to knock down the troops and making sure if it's cleared.

The room is clear and they look around for Wendy and Carla. Jeff look through the prison cells for them and Kenny using the computer to locate them and find where they're being kept.

"I found them. Prison cell #14." Kenny informed.

"Got it." Spiral acknowledged.

Jeff and Kenny rush to the prison cell and spotted Wendy and Carla.

"Wendy, Carla." Kenny called.

"Kenny… KENNY!" Carla shouted.

Kenny and Jeff found the sky dragon slayer and the exceed and Kenny freed them and Carla rushed over and hugged her boyfriend.

"Thank goodness you're here. I knew you'll save us." Carla said.

"I always keep my promises." Kenny retorted.

Kenny and Carla share a moment of their romantic time and they kiss, made out with Wendy watching in awe. She also spotted a white tiger mobian with a magic assault rifle.

"Kenny, is he with you?" Wendy asked.

Kenny stop kissing Carla and answers Wendy's question.

"Yeah. He's an old friend of Spiral, his best friend actually. He knows Sonic too." Kenny exclaimed.

"Hi there and the name's Jeff. It's a pleasure to meet you all." Jeff greeted.

"Likewise. It's a pleasure to meet you too. Where's Sonic and Spiral?" Wendy asked.

"They went out to face Scar. We split up to get you guys to safety."

"No! I'm not leaving without my dad. I want to help Sonic, I've gotten stronger and I want to help him."

"But Sonic said…" Kenny started.

"Say no more, I'm not leaving without my friends too. I think we all should get out of here together and not leave anyone behind." Jeff suggested.

"I agree with Jeff. Scar said he's going to kill Sonic today and we cannot let that happen." Carla informed surprising Kenny and Jeff.

"What! He's going to kill Sonic?" Kenny inquired.

"Yes and today is the day that Sonic dies." Wendy added.

"Then we got to go and help Sonic. He could be in danger as we speak."

"Of course, let's not waste any time, let's go." Jeff gestured.

The others nodded and rush out of the room and went to help out Sonic and Spiral but they stumble against the troops along the way. Wendy using her sky dragon slayer magic to push them out of the way.

" **Sky Dragon Roar!** " Wendy shouted.

Wendy blew a sky blue hurricane wind-like roar at the troops and gets them out of their way. Kenny and Carla transform and help out as they fought off a few troops and Jeff reloading his gun and blasting some magic bullets at the legion troops, knocking them down and killing them as they continue to fight.

* * *

 _With Sonic and Spiral…_

Sonic and Spiral dodging the bullets from Mellka's gun and unleashes her green blade and try to swing it towards Sonic but Spiral jumps in and delivers a surprising flying kick to the eldrid sending her crashing towards the wall. Riven launches up in the air and slam down her sword at the two hedgehog. Both Sonic and Spiral dodge away the sword and Sonic curls himself into a ball and struck Riven with and homing attack then back flip and shoots wave of fire from his flash kick sending Riven flying a feet away and hits the ground.

Riven roll backwards and launches herself towards Sonic and clashed against Sonic but Sonic shot an arrow-like fire ball at the exile to knock her back down to the ground. Storm charges at Sonic to give Riven a helping hand. He engulfs black wind around his fist and shouted these words:

" **Wind God Dynamic Fist!** " Storm shouted.

It surprised Spiral and look to Sonic who got pummeled by Storm sending him crashing against the wall with black wind blowing from his fist. Spiral charges at Storm but Connor stops Spiral from helping and uses his magic on the wind dragon slayer.

" **Ice God Bellow!** " Connor shouted.

Connor blew a black blizzard ice hurricane at Spiral, pushing him back and hits the wall. Spiral roared and activated his dragon force and charges at Connor but Connor blocks Spiral by using **Ice God Frozen Wall** but Spiral breaks through it and delivers Connor **Wind Dragon Cyclone Fist** and knocks off the ice god slayer. Mellka blasted a grenade from her gun that contains but Spiral quickly evades it and uppercuts Mellka and axe kicks her back down to the ground.

 ***BGM: Get Jinxed (League of Legends)***

Jinx takes out her mini machine gun and laughed sadistically and fires at Sonic and Spiral.

"Time to get jinxed!" Jinx shouted before laughing.

The psycho blasting multiple bullets from her gun, Sonic and Spiral got out of the way and dodge the bullets. Jinx continue to laugh sadistically firing at whoever. The other elite five also dodge away the bullets from the psycho as she is right now creating chaos and blowing shit up like how she imagine and what she loves to do. Jinx stop and tosses a few grenades at random places and create some explosion, causing the hallways to shake from the explosion and Jinx is loving it.

Jinx tosses a few more bomb and destroy a few broken walls and leaving some bomb marks while at it but that didn't stop the psycho, she wanted more anarchy. Jinx shoot her mini machine gun again firing at Sonic and Spiral again and both hedgehog using their quickness, agility, and speed to dodge the bullets and not long, Jinx then takes out her rpg launcher which she named it Fishbones. The psycho aim fishbones at the two hedgehogs and shot a rocket at them. Sonic dodges out of the way and it struck the ceiling and create a flammable explosion and shot another that killed a few legion troops or injured them from the explosion.

Jinx shot a last on and it hit the ground creating another explosion and Jinx realizes that she's out of ammo. There were bullet shells everywhere from Jinx's custom made mini machine gun and the girl couldn't stop laugh and smiling sadistically. Sonic, Spiral, Mellka, Storm, Riven, and Connor glare at Jinx who is responsible for the damage and the destruction.

Mellka cocked an eyebrow and spoke to Jinx.

"Jinx! Seriously!" Mellka shouted.

Jinx looking around, all eyes are on her. She nervously smile and puts away her rocket launcher and held up her hands.

"*Giggle* Sorry. That's my bad, I got carried away." Jinx apologized before giggling again.

"Yeah well how about this you crazy bitch!" Spiral shouted.

Spiral dashes to Jinx and punched her down to the ground, knocking the psycho down to prevent her not to do something crazy like that again. Sonic ascends up to level three of his fire form and blasted a shockwave of fire from his body that knocks Mellka, Storm, Connor, and Riven away and they hit the wall before crashing to the ground.

"Come on, let's hurry to Scar." Spiral suggested.

Sonic nodded and he and Spiral rush to the throne room and confront Scar. Mellka was about to give command to stop them but she gets contacted by Scar.

" _Don't bother stopping them. Let them come to me, it's time we finally meet face to face._ " Scar ordered.

"But sir, you know what they're going to do to you?" Mellka countered.

" _True but they cannot defeat me. Let them come, don't let anyone interrupt us. Don't let anyone pass._ "

"Understood."

Mellka ended her contact and the elite five regroup.

"Our orders is to not let anyone pass. No one gets in and if they try anything funny then they'll have to go through us." Mellka commanded.

The elite five nodded and they have their orders and complied, guarding the pathway so that no one can confront Scar.

Kenny, Jeff, Wendy, and Carla arrive but hide before the elite five can spot them.

"Looks like they're blocking the path to face Scar." Jeff said.

"Yeah but Sonic and Scar are in their and the elite five will do whatever it takes to make sure no one passes." Kenny added.

"So what do we do, we can't face them all by ourselves." Wendy pondered.

"I would like to know that for myself, Wendy."

"On second thought, I got an idea." Jeff plotted.

"You do?"

"Yeah. This airship is powered by the main power supply, if we find it then we can bring this ship down and take down the Legion."

"That could work. Do we have enough fire power to do that?" Kenny asked.

"Yeah. Come on, let's find the main power room."

Kenny, Wendy, and Carla nodded and rushes off with Jeff to find the room where the power supply is.

* * *

 _The Throne Room…_

Sonic and Spiral burst through the door as Sonic change back to his base form. Spiral deactivated his dragon force and both hedgehog confronted Scar who is looking out the window with his hands behind his back. It's like he was expecting them to come, waiting for their arrival.

"Scar!" Sonic shouted.

"Sonic, Spiral welcome. I've been expecting you both for some time now to come meet me." Scar greeted.

"Games over Scar, you're going to pay for kidnapping Wendy and Carla and I'm going to put a stop to whatever you're planning."

"Chuckle* Do you really think you can defeat me?"

"Of we know we're going to beat you. You don't even stand a chance against Sonic." Spiral countered.

"*Chuckle* Always the cocky one, always ready to fight. That's just like you Spiral."

"Wait what? You don't even know me?!"

"Oh but I do, I know you all too well."

Spiral growled, clenching his fist and was about to strike but Sonic stopped him there.

"Hold it. What do you mean you know him too well? Are you Darkness the hedgehog all of sudden? Are you Blast or Toxic?" Sonic questioned causing Scar to laugh.

"Aahahahahahaaaaa! You think I'm one of your old enemies, Sonic? Please. I'm nothing compare to those idiots who were defeated in the past. That's absurd." Scar scoffed.

"Alright buddy, you ask for it!" Spiral shouted.

Spiral charges at Scar, ready to fight but Scar suddenly punched Spiral in the gut with brute force and sends him down on his knees, clutching his abdomen.

"Damn you!" Spiral cursed.

Sonic just glared, gritting his teeth as Scar take his attention to Sonic.

"Look at you, the same face, that same expression, you've grown but you still look the same. It been years since I remember that from you… brother." Scar said surprising Spiral.

"Brother?" Spiral repeated.

"Just who the hell are you actually and why do you keep calling me brother?" Sonic questioned.

"*Chuckle* Looks like there's no way of hiding it anymore or keeping my identity no longer." Scar said.

The legion leader finally takes off his mouth mask, along with his goggles and last his hood and reveal his true identity. Sonic and bulged his eyes widened, Spiral gasped as if he was seeing a ghost from the past. There was the blue hedgehog with grey streaks on his quills and dreadlocks on both side of his face like Nazo's. His eyes are icy blue and the blue and grey hedgehog smiled, looking directly at Sonic as the two meet face to face for the first time and they look similar to each other.

"Hello brother, it's been far too long." Scar greeted.

Spiral hadn't said a word, he stared at Scar like he seen a ghost. He froze in absolute shock and there was no denying it, Spiral knew this person as it was like a blast from the past. Sonic who remain silent for the time being. Another hedgehog in front of his very own eyes, smiling at him with absolute shock and the blue blur couldn't believe it. It wasn't a dream, no it was real. Sonic knew who he is and remember him well. Atlas, Sonic could say one single word that escape from his mouth, a name that he remember so well that it came right back to him.

"Skid…" Sonic trailed off.


	25. Act 1 Scene 25: Brother vs Brother

Chapter 25: Brother vs. Brother

There was a moment of silence for these three. Scar remain quiet with a smile with Sonic and Spiral just stare at Scar in complete shock. Both hedgehogs didn't bother speaking for a moment, they know who he is and it was like seeing a ghost, a blast from the past. Sonic said just only one word as the memories of this mysterious hedgehog came right back to him.

"Skid…" Sonic trailed off.

Scar chuckle a bit, remembers that name all too well.

"How long has it been since I abandoned that name?" Scar pondered.

Spiral slowly got up on his feet, continues to stare at Scar.

"Skid, Skid is that really you?" Spiral asked.

"It is dear cousin and yes, it's really me but I go by the name Scar now. Skid is dead to me." Scar retorted.

Sonic shake his head, snapping himself into reality and spoke to him.

"Skid, you're the legion leader. I thought you died?" Sonic assumed.

"No. I was transported here to this world years ago, little brother." Scar corrected.

"Mom, dad, Uncle Chuck… they mourned you, they thought they lost you, I thought I lost you."

"Wrong! I wanted to leave, to get away from that pathetic world anyway. They always do something special for you and they loved you more than me."

"That's not true and you know, Skid. Bro, let me explain and let me help you."

"SHUT UP! That's just always about you Sonic. Everything you are, everything you do it's always about you. Mom and dad never cared about me, they never loved me. They chose their younger son over their older son."

"Yeah that's because I went out and saved the world and beat Robotnik who goes by the name Eggman now from time to time. I went searching for you, you were my role model and I looked up to you Skid. Who always do crazy stunts and do crazy shit."

"True but I _was_ your role model. Not anymore. I've moved on to greater things now."

"Yeah like terrorizing people, killing them, destroying city after city! Risking everything from our family, our family name! What the hell were you thinking Skid?!" Spiral questioned.

"To punish this world for rejecting me just like how Mobius rejected me."

"Skid… why? This isn't you and you know it. It's never too late to stop and change your mind. Besides I have a family now and I would like for you to meet them." Sonic reasoned.

"I don't give a damn about these people of Earthland. I only care for destruction, I'm building a new era brother and I would like for you and Spiral to join me."

"For what?"

"To punish this world. You, me, and Spiral side by side, teaching this damn world a lesson about rejection. We can make a difference. One day, those people down there will turn on you, reject you, degrade you, and most of all fear you. They will try to kill you, imprisoned over the fact that they'll fear you from your power. You can use that power to make them fear you, you can make them bow down to you and begging for mercy. All they will do is just give you pain and misery. You'll never know when they will strike."

"If we do that, they're hate us." Spiral reminded.

"True but I'm going to make a difference, WE can make a difference. We can punish this world and make them regret for rejecting us. What do you all say, join me and punish this world?"

Sonic and Spiral look at each other. Both in thoughts about Scar's offer and take their time to think about it. Sonic had saved the world four times from his old enemies and Spiral helped Sonic through it all. Sonic had thought about the people, Fairy Tail, and his family and wondering if this is what he wants. Sonic clench his fist and Scar smile, hoping this would have Sonic and Spiral join him but unfortunately for him, Sonic punched Scar and sends him crashing to his throne chair and breaks it. It was a sign that they decline his offer.

 ***BGM: Killer Instinct S2 OST - Herald of Gargos (Omen's Theme)***

"No way in hell I won't EVER join you. I'm not going to betray my family, the people I cared about to join your cause to punish this world." Sonic rejected.

"And besides, we're happy and we're not going to let you harm them." Spiral added.

Scar slowly gets back on his feet and chuckle.

"You poor simply fools! I wanted to give you a chance, I thought I could have the only family I have to join me but I was wrong. Now my family are dead to me and you chose these pathetic humans over your mobian kind. Very well then I shall kill you all! Starting with you brother!" Scar threatened.

Scar roared and power up into his super form state. His fur change color to yellow with his streaks changing from grey to black and his eyes turn red as well. Scar roared again and charges at Sonic. Spiral got in the way to stop him but he quickly struck Spiral with a backfist sending the wind dragon slayer flying and flew out of the window. Scar bashes Sonic with his elbow and pinned in against the wall.

"I'll just kill you instead of having you join me after all, today is the day you die Sonic!" Scar threatened.

"It's not going to happen, not on my watch." Sonic countered.

Sonic head-butted Scar and kicks him away and curls himself into a ball and homing attacks down to the ground and cause the ground to shatter and both head to a different level of the airship. Little did they know, Kenny and Jeff had place some bomb and cause them to explode to destroy the power supply and alerts the legion.

The elite five heard of the alarm and rush over to the power supply.

"Everyone to the power supply, we got intruders trying to destroy the ship!" Mellka commanded.

* * *

 _Outside the airship…_

Spiral is flying in the sky but did an aerial recover and activates his **Wing Dragon Wings** and ascends up, heading back to the airship and dodges the cannons along the way and headed back inside. He soon encounters Kenny, Jeff, Wendy, and Carla who are fighting the legion troops and he gave them the helping hand.

They saw Spiral and Wendy rushed to hug Spiral.

"Spiral, I knew you'd come." Wendy said.

"Hey there little princess, is everyone alright?" Spiral asked.

"We're all fine, thanks to you. Where is Sonic?" Carla asked.

"He's fighting Scar as we speak but right now, we got to get you guys out of here. It's too dangerous."

"But I'm not leaving without Sonic. Scar said he's going to kill him today and I afraid he meant it." Wendy refused.

"Trust me, facing Scar with Sonic is a bad idea. Right now we got to get you girls to safety. Fairy Tail and Erza are worried sick. Don't worry, we'll come back for Sonic."

"He's right Wendy, we should leave right now." Carla reasoned.

Wendy look at her exceed friend then back to Spiral. The sky dragon slayer nodded her head in response.

"Ok." Wendy said.

"Good. Come on, let's head up to the hangar. We can take my plan and get out of here." Jeff suggested.

Everyone nodded and rush out of the airship and get out of there before reinforcements arrive.

"By the way, we blew up their power supply so it should give us some time to escape before the power comes back on." Kenny informed.

"Noted." Spiral acknowledged.

* * *

 _With Sonic and Scar…_

 ***BGM: Hell/Cell games Arena Stage (Dragonball Xenoverse 2 OST)***

They enter inside the storage rooms where the weapons and supplies are at. Scar kicks Sonic away then shot a dark green energy ball at Sonic. Sonic blocked it, giving Scar some time and struck him with a fist right to his abdomen and axe kicks him down to the ground. Scar dives down and as Sonic rolls out of the way forcing Scar to punch the ground. Sonic goes form the homing attack but Scar smacked Sonic away from him causing Sonic to fly a feet away. Sonic back flip and land on his feet and Scar goes for another strike but Sonic hits Scar with a high knee kick right to the face then and delivers a brutal punch with energy engulfing to his face.

It causes Scar skid away, a feet away and glares at the hedgehog hero.

"Looks like we're equally matched Sonic. You've gotten a lot stronger of the years." Scar admitted.

"Same to you. I'm impress bro but it won't be enough to beat me. No one can't beat me." Sonic retorted.

"*Chuckle* Cocky as much. Well then, let's see about that."

Scar ascends his super form to a second level surprising Sonic. His quills elongated and some electricity dance around him. Sonic sense Scar's power and ascends to a new level and both hedgehog now equally match with their power and both of them clashed creating a shockwave of blue and dark green energy flow from the clash and both hedgehogs take their fight outside of the airship. They burst out the airship with both Sonic and Scar going at it, sending rapid punches and kicks at one another showing their power and speed with their strikes. Both super hedgehogs giving it their all and the way how they fight is like they have personal hatred towards one another. Sonic dodging every strike that Scar can deliver and Scar did the same as well.

It continue for a whole minute until their fists collide, clashing that cause another energy shockwave through their punches. Sonic goes for a kick but Scar blocked it off and delivers a striking blow, punching Sonic right to the face sending Sonic flying away. Sonic did an aerial recover to get back into the fight and Scar dashing over and elbowed Sonic but Sonic blocked it just in time before it could make an impact to him. Sonic counters Scar off with a knee kick right to the chin and flash kicks Scar a feet away then creates light blue energy into his hand and hurls it over to Scar throwing a shockwave of blue wind.

" **Super Sonic Wind!** " Sonic shouted.

Scar recover himself but dodges the blue shockwave as it heads right to the cannon and destroys it. Scar return his focus to his brother glaring at the super hedgehog.

"Neat trick, but not good enough." Scar said.

Scar extends his hand out and creates a dark green energy sphere with light green lightning around, dancing around it.

" **Chaos Cannon!** " Scar shouted.

Scar blasted the energy sphere towards Sonic. Sonic shoots a shockwave of blue energy over at Scar's technique and it explodes as both techniques clashed creating some smoke. Sonic looking on with a stern look, Scar burst through the smoke and bashes Sonic with an elbow sending Sonic a feet away but that didn't stop Sonic. The hedgehog hero recover himself and both Sonic and Scar dash towards one another and both clashed together, creating shockwaves of blue and dark green energy from the impact. Both hedgehog not holding anything back and continue to give it their all, giving everything they got during this intense fight. Both hedgehog kept clashing, striking blow after blow creating more shockwaves up in the skies above the airships. Both Sonic and Scar use Chaos Control to their advantage and teleport place after place while striking brutal blows but their attacks clashed each and every second with their speed and power.

After one more final clash, Sonic and Scar going at it with a few rapid punches and kicks before the shockwave push them a feet away. Sonic and Scar begin blasting rapid energy balls from their hands as Sonic blasting light blue energy balls and Scar blasting dark green energy balls. Both of them let out a loud war cry as they continue their intensive fight.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sonic roared.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Scar roared.

Spending two minutes blasting multiple energy balls, Sonic and Scar blasted a big one from the palms of their hands and create an explosion. Both of them had just about enough of this, Sonic and Scar begin ascending their super forms to a second level with both of their quills elongated and grew a little long. Sonic and Scar then again clashed and the fight continues with both of them throwing rapid punches and kicks at each other, both of them even blocking their attacks and countering them off but they proof to be equally match while doing so. Sonic surprises Scar with an uppercut then a flying kick sending Scar two feet away and Sonic dashes ahead and bashes Scar with his head giving him the taste of his own medicine.

Scar roared angrily, recover himself to return back to the fight but Sonic comes in and struck Scar right to his abdomen so hard that made Scar cried in pain. The legion leader even spits out blood from his mouth and Sonic start to pummel Scar again giving him the taste of his own medicine. Sonic rapidly sending punches and kicks to his brother with full force. Brutally beating down his older brother for kidnapping Wendy and Carla and for pissing him off greatly for trying to kill them. Sonic beatdown Scar for a few seconds then finishes it off with a powerful punch with light blue energy into his fist and hurls his fist, striking the hedgehog with brute force that sends Scar flying and crashing down to the airship and crashing through several cannons causing them to explode during the impact. Sonic wasn't done yet, he was just only getting start.

Sonic let out a loud battle cry, roaring as he begin transforming. His quills become longer and elongated as he turns into **Super Sonic 3**. With that serious look, Sonic Chaos Control to Scar who happens to get back up and return to the fight. Sonic appear in front of Scar and delivers a brutal punch and push him with shockwave blowing from his fist sending him back inside the airship and out of the airship. Sonic came after Scar with energy engulfing into his body and puts it into good use and start pummeling Scar numerous time using his **Super Light Speed Attack**. Using his speed and strength into this technique, Scar screeched in pain, screaming in agony while getting pummeled by Sonic and seconds after, Sonic spin himself and delivers a powerful roundhouse kick sending flying a few feet away from Sonic and sends Scar back to the airship.

Scar crashing down to the ground and spits out blood from his mouth. Scar slowly got up on his feet, laughing from the beatdown and glaring at Sonic.

"Oh he has spunk. This fight is exciting." Scar commented.

Scar levels up, transforming into a third level of his super form and dash out from the airship and clothesline Sonic flipping Sonic a few times then grabs Sonic by his quills and swings Sonic around a few times then tosses his brother over to a airship and Sonic crash against it on his back. Sonic groaning in pain then Scar dashes over to his brother and struck Sonic with a terrifying punch and pushing him through the airship and causing it to explode. The airship explode, being destroy in half from Scar's strength and Scar returns the favor by pummeling the speedster with brutal force showing his immense strength sending punches and kicks to the hedgehog hero.

Scar pummel Sonic for one whole minute then flash kicks Sonic up then slam down his fist at Sonic, hitting Sonic and sends Sonic flying down from the skies and head down to the ground and Sonic crash through three pillars leaving a trail of smoke from the impact and Sonic crash down to the ground and he grinds himself to the ground during the crash leaving a trail of rubble. Scar smirked and goes after Sonic in full velocity. He tries to surprise Sonic but Sonic jumps over Scar just in time before Scar can harm Sonic again. Sonic curls himself in a ball and homing attacks Scar, carrying him over to the pillar of rocks and crashing him through and hits the ground and grinds Scar against the ground leaving the trail of rubble along the way.

While doing so, Scar kicks Sonic off of him and shot a dark green energy ball at Sonic but Sonic kicks it away and explodes once it hits the rock boulder destroying it into pieces. Scar charges in and striking a punch but Sonic evades it and uppercuts Scar then punches Scar back down to the ground. Sonic then blasts a light blue energy spear at Scar using Shadow's famous techniques.

" **Chaos Spear!** " Sonic shouted.

It struck Scar but that didn't stop him, Sonic dives down and kicks Scar right in the face but Scar grabs Sonic by the ankle and slams him down to the ground hard and slam down his axe towards Sonic. Sonic rolls out of the way and did a sweep kick to knock Scar off of his feet by Scar land on his hand and launches himself off and lands on his feet. Sonic did a kip up and both hedgehogs comes in and clashed once again. Their hands intertwine and try to outmatch one another with their strength. Sonic and Scar then head-butted their heads at each other a few times and collided one again, glaring at each other and gritting their teeths continuing on with their fight and both of them having hold nothing back.

"That the best you can do, brother?" Scar asked.

"Hell no! Not a chance." Sonic countered.

The two hedgehog continue head-butting again and again causing their foreheads to bleed from the head-butting and both hedgehogs didn't care. Seconds after, they both push each other a feet away then Sonic and Scar power up and Sonic begin transforming again, this time becoming **Super Sonic 4**. This surprises Scar as Sonic got to his stance, ready to fight.

"You have gotten a lot stronger over the years Sonic. I have to admit I'm impressed." Scar complimented.

"I've spent a lot of time training and gotten to where I am." Sonic retorted.

"Yes. In fact that's what makes you an X-Class wizard. I heard about it. The people are still talking about it but not for long when I kill their precious hero and there will be no hope for them left when I punish this damn world."

"That's not going to happen, not when I'm around."

"Oh I'm counting on it. You and I are equally matched. I must admit I'm enjoying this fight brother. Too bad it'll come to an end soon enough."

Scar let out a loud roar and begin transforming, he too begin to ascend to a level four of his super form. This time his fur change the color to navy blue with black streaks on his quills. He even has white fur on his chest and his eyes turn golden yellow just like Sonic with red streaks at the corner of his eyes. He has two vertical lines on his head like Sonic's but it's the color grey. Even he had black streaks on his ears and quills. He also wore dark grey cargo pants and kept his black combat boots the same color but with spikes on the bottom of his boots.

Sonic watch in shock, Scar too has a fourth level of his super form making him **Super Scar 4**.

"I told you, we're equally matched Sonic." Scar reminded.

"I can see that. We both have the same power levels. Let's get right to it already." Sonic suggested.

"My thoughts exactly, brother."

Sonic and Scar let out a battle cry and charges at each other and both hedgehogs clashed creating a big crater during their clash and both hedgehogs create shockwaves of energy when both of them collide.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, the airship…_

The rest of the team fought off the troops and getting up the surface and heads to the jet where Jeff landed their vehicle at. Spiral uses his Wind Dragon Roar and Wendy aiding Spiral to fight them off with Carla on her side.

"Ok everybody, let's get going!" Jeff shouted while blasting some magic bullets with his gun.

The group meet up with Jeff and Wendy and Carla got on the jet and Jeff is ready to take off. Spiral rushes to Jeff.

"Jeff, take Wendy and Carla back to Magnolia. Me and Kenny are staying." Spiral ordered.

"Are you sure, the legion troops will come back with reinforcements." Jeff asked.

"Positive. We're going after Scar and help Sonic. Just get them out of here."

"Alright, if you say so."

"No. I'm stay too, I won't leave Sonic." Wendy stated.

"Can't do that. Everyone is worried about you. Get out of here."

Jeff nodded and activate the jet and takes off and heading back to Magnolia to take Wendy and Carla home.

"Let's go help Sonic." Spiral suggested.

"Right. We can't let him kill Sonic." Kenny retorted.

"I know that and it's not going to happen. Let's get going."

Kenny activate his angel wings and picks up Spiral.

"Save your strength, you're going need your magic and energy to face Scar." Kenny ordered.

"Roger that." Spiral nodded.

* * *

 _The Wastelands…_

 ***BGM: Goku vs. Vegeta Theme (Dragonball Z OST)***

Two hedgehogs in their fourth levels of their super forms striking blow after blows creating thunderous noises when their attacks collided. Sonic and Scar dash and clashed once again and start throwing multiple punches and kicks with rapid speed. Sonic and Scar showing their immense power and speed with their strikes and soon after, Sonic goes for a high knee kick but Scar dodges Sonic and spins around and strike Sonic with a spinning heel kick behind Sonic in the head then slams his fist down striking Sonic to the ground. Sonic rolls out of the way as Scar slams his fist down to the ground. Sonic launches himself and spins himself around and struck Scar with his Spinning Needle Attack sending Scar over to a rock wall.

Sonic dashes towards his brother, building up energy into his fist and swings it towards Scar and struck a powerful punch using Comet Punch and pushes Scar trough the rock boulder, creating cracks along with it and causes it to break into pieces. Scar burst through the rubble and shot rapid blue energy balls at Sonic and traps him in the rubble. Sonic however chaos control behind Scar and slam down his fist, hitting Scar and sends him back down to the ground and came down crashing. Sonic dives down and slam his fist against Scar right in the abdomen causing his older brother to scream in pain. Scar kicks Sonic off and gets back up quick as he can and shoulder tackles Sonic through the rock wall then gets away and shot a blue energy ball with black lightning around at Sonic and creates an explosion causing the rock wall to break into pieces and lands down on Sonic.

Scar ascends up in the air crossing his arms as he watch the destruction with an evil smirk.

"Let's see if you can survive that, brother." Scar said.

 ***BGM: Egg Dragoon (Sonic Unleashed OST)***

Scar waited patiently for the results if he got Sonic or not. Patiently wait for Sonic's demise, however, Sonic burst through the rubble, coming out and air dashes Scar and bashes him using Super Sonic Boost then creates a some red and yellow energy into his hand and shot a wave of energy at Scar to add twice the damage.

" **Chaos Blitz!** " Sonic shouted.

This stuck Scar once it makes its contact and explode damaging Scar with it. Sonic dashes over to Scar and clothesline Scar returning the favor for earlier then grabs him by the ankles and swings him around and tosses him over to a rock pillar. Scar smirked and dashes to Sonic and punches Sonic right in the face. His fist collide that made Sonic sputter out blood from his mouth and Scar punches Sonic against then finish off with an axe kick sending the hedgehog back down to the ground. Scar creates a blue energy wave into his hands and hurls it over at Sonic using his own technique.

" **Chaos Tyrant!** " Scar shouted.

Sonic dodges the shockwave and it exploded, creating a shockwave that pushes Sonic a feet away. Scar screamed and blasting multiple homing missile-like energy balls at Sonic using his other technique.

" **Chaos Barrage!** " Scar shouted.

Sonic begin dodging them with his reflexes, speed and agility to evade away the homing energy balls. The energy balls exploded, creating some explosions during the contact and Sonic trying his best to get away from the explosions and dodging them leaving explosion marks along with it. However, Scar chaos control and builds up energy into his fist and hurls it over to Sonic and shouted these two words using his technique against his young brother.

" **Chaos Crush!** " Scar shouted.

The punch hits Sonic in the face so hard and sends Sonic flying a few feet away and hits the ground but bounces himself off and crash through a rock boulder nearby and hits the ground again. Scar blasting a few multiple blue energy balls onto the ground.

" **Chaos Mine!** " Scar shouted.

Sonic did a starfish kip up, powers up and activate his **Chaos Boost**. He engulfs himself with red and yellow aura around and dashes ahead towards Scar. Scar on the other hand snap his fingers and detonate the energy balls like bombs. Sonic dodging every explosion with his speed and Scar blasting dark blue energy beams and energy balls at Sonic but Sonic still coming at Scar. He then launches up in the air and air dashes him and uses Super Sonic Boost and bashes Scar up in the air to the skies and Sonic curls himself into a ball and start pummel Scar with **Super Light Speed Attack 2x**. Scar screeching, groaning in pain as Sonic continues the beatdown and Sonic finishes it off with an axe kick using Sonic Eagle sending Scar crashing through the rock pillars two times and crashes down to the ground with a brutal impact with his crash.

Scar slowly gets back up to his feet and Sonic reappears and struck Scar and start to pummel him again but Scar counters Sonic and uppercuts him and hits him with a sidekick right to his face. It made Sonic stumble backwards and Scar charges at Sonic and strike a punch but Sonic counters Scar and jumps over Scar and delivers a flying kick behind Scar and pushes him down to the ground. Scar launches himself off the ground and doing aerial twist and lands on his fist and he and Sonic once again going at it and showing their power and speed as both of them throwing massive and rapid strikes at one another for another minute or so.

Their attacks collide that creates a shock and pushes Sonic and Scar back away from each other three feet away. Both hedgehog clashed once again and creates another shockwave and both hedgehog kept clashing, their attacks collided once more creating thunderous sounds form their strikes and Sonic and Scar kept attacking. Both of them sowing tremendous amount of hatred towards one another and it seem like the fight can go on all day and all night. Sonic and Scar finished clashing and Sonic begin bringing his hands together to his right side and charges up his technique to full power, creating red and yellow energy orb from his palm. Scar smiled and bring his hand back and creates a light green energy orb from his palm.

Both Sonic and Scar charging their techniques and once that's done, Sonic blasted a beam of red and yellow energy at Scar.

" **Super Sonic Beam 10x!** " Sonic shouted.

Scar blasted a beam of light green energy from his hand at Sonic.

" **Chaos Shine!** " Scar shouted.

Both beams collided and clashed, Sonic and Scar putting their power into good use and trying to overpower one another, glaring at each other. Sonic puts more energy into his beam and Scar did the same and both of their beams grew bigger and the beams creates a big orb during their collision. They continue to fight with the technique over a minute and both hedgehog put more magic into their beams and soon with much power into their techniques. Suddenly, their techniques create a powerful explosion with a powerful wind gust blowing even creating a shockwave of energy occur in the explosion and it backed Sonic and Scar away and crashing down to the ground.

* * *

 _Elsewhere…_

Kenny and Spiral see the explosion a mile away and it was coming from Sonic and Scar's fight.

"Look. There goes the fight." Kenny spotted.

"Then let's head over there and help Sonic." Spiral suggested.

"Yeah. I hope Sonic is ok."

"Me too."

* * *

 _Somewhere, in the skies…_

Jeff is taking Wendy and Carla back to Magnolia. They soon see an explosion miles away from where they are. Wendy look out the window with concern, she became concern for Sonic's safety.

"Jeff, we have to turn around." Wendy said.

"What?" Jeff inquired.

"We have to go back, I don't want to leave Sonic and he can be in trouble."

"But Wendy, you heard what Spiral said." Carla reminded.

"I know Carla but I'm concern for Sonic and the others. I can't help but to think about Sonic and if he is really going to die today."

"You have a point there, child. I'm concern for Kenny as well."

"You're not the only one ladies. I'm concern about my best friend Spiral's safety. Let's head on back and back them up. They can sure use our help." Jeff suggested earning smiles from Wendy and Carla.

* * *

 _With Sonic and Scar…_

Both hedgehog panted, catching their breaths as they glare at one another and the explosion had died down. None of them bother to speak and the moment of silence filled in the air for these two. Seconds after the silence, Scar decide to break the silent treatment and begin to speak.

"*Chuckle* I have to admit, I am impress Sonic. I never had anyone that gotten this far fighting me." Scar said.

"Thanks. You too. I've been through worse."

"I can tell. I can see why your enemies had trouble of defeating you. You always have that will, that fire to keep fighting. That's just like you, that same look when we were kids."

"So you remembered. Do you even miss home sometimes?"

"No. Not by the slightest, brother. I can do whatever the hell I want and I'm going to punish the damn world once I kill you."

"That's not going to happen. You can't beat me Scar, no one can."

"Oh really? I beg to differ. You may have the upper advantage, you have the Hyper form one of your most powerful forms that can surpass any forms. However, that soon will change when I have a powerful form of my own."

"What?!"

"As you can see Sonic, both of us have the fourth level of our super forms. But… then it happened. I may have achieve the fourth state of the super form, but I have obtain the fifth one beyond it."

Sonic bulge his eyes widened of absolute shock.

"WHAT?!" Sonic cried.

"You should feel honored Sonic. You haven't obtain the fifth level of the super form but I do. I found its secret, after all of the training, after all of the channeling the power, and after obtaining much power of Chaos Energy I have finally obtain it. The powerful form that surpasses all of the forms, including your hyper form." Scar explained.

"No… way…"

"You're the very first mobian that will get to witness this new form. Witness the true power of ultimate chaos!"

 ***BGM: legend of the Insane (Broly Theme)***

Scar let out a loud roar and begin to transform, channeling his power and energy to his transformation. Scar begin emitting dark green aura from his body and his fur begin to change. The little rocks ascend up in the air and there is some dark green lightning dancing around Scar. Suddenly, there is some rubble ascending up in the air and the sky begin turn black as the clouds appear and there is the sound of thunder occur. Scar roared again and channel his power with Sonic watching in awe. He can sense Scar's energy increasing tremendously and it's getting to the point where Sonic is starting to become stronger.

" _His power… it's increasing…_ " Sonic thought.

* * *

 _With Kenny and Spiral…_

"What's going on?" Kenny asked putting Spiral down.

"I don't know but it's not good." Spiral retorted.

Spiral begin to sense an enormous amount of energy from afar.

"Gah!" Spiral cried.

"What is it Spiral?" Kenny asked.

"I'm sensing an enormous amount of chaos energy and it's not coming from Sonic." Spiral retorted with eyes widened of absolute shock.

* * *

 _With Wendy and Carla…_

"Oh no…" Wendy trailed off.

"I have a bad feeling about this, child." Carla said.

"You're telling me, it's coming from Sonic and Scar. What the hell is going on over there?" Jeff pondered.

"By the clouds turning dark and there is thunder, it's a bad sign that something is about to happen."

* * *

 _Back to Sonic and Scar…_

Sonic continue to watch his older brother transform and Scar kept roaring, yelling as he channels his energy.

"UUUUUUURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Scar roared.

Sonic looking around and sees thunder coming from the clouds and it was not good. Sonic kept sensing Scar's power and it keeps on increasing rapidly every second. Scar clenching his fist and his eyes begin to change color including his fur. There was some wind gust blowing from Scar and Sonic holding his ground but skidding the ground a bit.

"Damn it! Scar is getting powerful every second and his power just keeps increasing." Sonic said.

Scar begin to laugh while he focuses his transformation. Suddenly, the light green erupt from underground and begin to shot a pillar of light and Scar begin screaming starting transforming.

"URRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Scar screamed.

The ground begin shaking, creating a powerful earthquake that shake up the world. During the transformation, the oceans begin creating massive waves, the earthquake even shake up towns, villages, everything due to the transformation.

* * *

 _Fairy Tail, Magnolia…_

The guild begin shaking and every wizard trying to hold it together but some of them got down under the tables from the massive earthquake. There is some loud thunder erupting from the skies and begin to terrify everyone in Magnolia.

"What the hell is going on?!" Max shouted.

"I don't know but what's causing that massive earthquake." Warren pondered.

"Gray, hold me my love." Juvia called.

"Get away from me!" Gray shouted.

"What's going on?!" Natsu shouted.

"I'm scarred, Natsu." Happy said.

"Me too, we're all trying to figure out what's going on." Lucy retorted holding onto something.

"Master, do you know what's going on." Erza asked.

"I am not sure but something or someone is causing a massive earthquake." Makarov answered.

"Could it be Scar?" Mirajane asked.

"It could be but I'm not sure."

"Hang on sisters, I'll protect you." Elfman said hugging Mirajane and Lisanna to protect them from the earthquake.

"This damn earthquake is ruining my drink in peace!" Cana shouted.

"Somebody please make it stop." Levy pleaded.

"This is getting out of control." Laki said.

"It sure is." Jet and Droy said in unison agreeing with Laki.

"Mommy, I'm scared." Asuka said in fear.

"Don't worry, your mother and I will protect you." Alzack retorted holding onto Bisca and their daughter, protecting them.

"Hang on son, I got you." Macao said holding to his son.

"I know dad." Romeo responded holding to his father.

Gajeel growled and hold onto something with Pantherlily along with Gajeel. Mavis watching from the roof and feels the earthquake. She pondered about Sonic and he's fighting an intensive battle against Scar.

"Sonic, please be careful." Mavis prayed.

* * *

 _Elsewhere, somewhere in the woods…_

Zeref felt the earthquake and look up in the sky while he hold onto something.

"This must be Scar's doing. What is he planning to do with Sonic? Whatever it is I have a bad feeling about this." Zeref said.

* * *

 _The airship…_

The legion and the elite four watch the light and shock to see that their boss is up to something.

"What the hell is going on over there? What is Scar planning to do?" Storm asked.

"I have no goddamn idea. Could this be a new form he mentioned before?" Mellka wondered.

"It has to be, he did said we were going to see it up close today." Connor stated.

"That's right. Today we finally see his true power of his new form." Riven said.

"Alright! This is going to be awesome!" Jinx cheered.

* * *

 _Back with Sonic…_

The transformation continue on and creating a massive shockwave all over Fiore and terrorizing everyone and getting to safety. They kept hearing sounds of thunder and its terrorizing the children thinking t's about to storm.

Sonic cover his eyes from the bright light and holding his ground. Scar let out one more final scream to complete his transformation and creates a powerful shockwave from the whole transformation.

" **UUUUUUUURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!** " Scar screamed.

Scar creates an explosion causing a blackout to everyone filling the sky with darkness and completes his transformation. The skies start to become clear as the clouds disappear and the earthquake had finally ended. Sonic had covered his eyes and return his focus, his gaze at Scar. His eyes widened of absolute shock of what he just witness right in front of him. There is Scar but this time, he's a lot different.

Scar's fur changed the color to dark grey with green streaks on his quills. His skin color of his mouth is dark brown. His eyes are the color purple with blue trim lining around the eyes. He even has black fur onto his chest and showing some muscle on his arms. His quills grew longer and elongated and he even has dreadlocks on the sides of his face. His cargo pants change the color to dark green and his combat boots became grey with lime green highlights and black color along with the footwear.

Scar now emitting green aura from his body and there is some lightning dancing around his body and the legion leader begin smirking and looks directly at Sonic who is stunned by this transformation.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting, brother. Took a long time to transform. Anyways, this is my new form I mentioned." Scar explained.

"Your power… it had increase…" Sonic trailed.

"I know, this is my ultimate form of my super form Sonic. Stronger than all of the other super forms including hyper form. This is my fifth super form level and I've become ultimate. It's beyond perfect. You can refer me as **Super Scar 5**."


	26. Act 1 Scene 26: Sacrifice

Chapter 26: Sacrifice

Sonic now standing before Scar who right now is in his newest form, **Super Scar 5**. Sonic's older brother smirked and look to his brother feeling tremendous amount of chaos energy coming to his way. Sonic didn't bother speaking and just stare at his older brother with a new form that surpasses all of the super forms including Hyper form. Right now, Sonic didn't have any words to say.

"You're surprised. I know, I can see it on your face. You've finally met your match brother, now this time you will be finally defeated. Once I kill you, I'm going to punish this world for their injustice." Scar said.

"Not on my watch. I don't care how strong you are but there is always a way to beat anyone." Sonic countered.

"*Laugh* Oh spare me the details. You can't beat me and you know it."

"You won't know until I try. I'm going to stop you Scar, even your whole army of Legion."

"Then come, brother. Show me what you can do with your hyper form."

 ***BGM: Villainous Form (Dragonball Xenoverse 2 OST)***

Scar begin powering up, creating a massive aura around him and the wind gust blowing as Sonic hold his ground. Scar roared and looks at Sonic showing off his full power of this new Super form 5.

Sonic growled and begin transforming into his Hyper Sonic form, then ascends it to a second level with a loud roar. Sonic got to his stance and ready to fight. Scar smirked and got his stance and just glancing at the hyper hedgehog. Sonic charges at Scar with great speed and prepare for a brutal punch, however, Scar uses Chaos Push to push back Sonic with a shockwave of green energy from his body. Sonic landed on his feet and charges at Scar again and strike a punch against Scar right to the face. The fist collide against the left side of his face and Scar didn't flinch, it didn't hurt Scar at all. Sonic became shock at this and start to pummel Scar with serious of punches to his brother. Each strike Sonic gave to Scar didn't harm him and he hasn't felt any pain from all of his punches.

Sonic builds up some power, engulfing his fist with white aura and hurls his fist towards Scar and delivers a powerful punch using **Hyper Fist**. Again it didn't affect Scar, it didn't even make a dent on him and leave a bruise on his older brother. Scar just simply laughed and grabs Sonic by the neck and chokes him.

"Is that the best you got brother? You can do better than that." Scar taunted.

Sonic growled, flack kicks Scar to force him to let go of him. Sonic spin around and delivers a roundhouse at Scar, hitting him right in the face but it didn't hurt Scar. He took the hit and smirked, Sonic again deliver a few rapid punches then hits Scar with a tornado kick and still it didn't his older brother. Scar just simply crack his neck and got ready to fight back.

"My turn." Scar said.

Scar deliver a powerful punch, striking Sonic right in the face with brute force and that force sends Sonic flying a few feet from Scar and crashing through two or three rock pillars causing them to break into pieces. Sonic hits the ground, rolling backwards but Sonic recover himself, launches himself off the ground and lands on his feet. Sonic goes back to attack Scar but Scar struck Sonic with a backfist sending Sonic crashing towards a rock boulder and breaks it into pieces during the crash. Sonic gets back up to his feet to fight. Before Sonic could strike and come up with a strategy to counter Scar, however, his older brother uses Chaos Control to teleport to Sonic right in front of him and uppercuts Sonic up in the air with brute force yet again.

Sonic screeching in pain, the hedgehog hero is up in the air and Scar launches himself up in the air and start to strike Sonic by pummeling the hero with a few rapid punches, beating down Sonic a few seconds then slams his fist down striking Sonic and sends him back down to the ground. Sonic landed hard, grinding against the ground leaving a trail of rubble while at it. Sonic slowly gets back up to his feet, back to the fight and try to counter attack Scar but Scar appear above Sonic and dives down for a dive kick then grabs Sonic by the arms and slams him down to the ground.

Scar try stomping on Sonic but Sonic rolls out of the way and curls himself into a ball and homing attacks Scar a few times but still didn't harm Scar. Sonic land on his feet, clenching his fist, growling in frustration so Sonic begin powering up, engulfing himself with white energy and puts it into good use. Sonic dashing to Scar in full speed and start to beatdown Scar with **Hyper Light Speed Attack**. Sonic attacking in different angels and places, attacking every part of Scar's body trying to find his weakspot that he can take advantage off. However, the attacks didn't faze Scar, not at all as he just stood there like a statue and smiled. Sonic delivers one strong kick to his abdomen and Scar smirked.

"That tickled it bit. Your attacks are useless against me." Scar said.

"We'll see about that." Sonic countered.

Sonic backing away doing a back flip, he then speeds up using his power and begin to dash at Scar and try bashing him up in the air using **Hyper Sonic Boost**. Sonic thought that he had Scar but to his surprise, Scar blocked it off with one hand and Scar look to his younger brother with a smile.

"How… when did you…" Sonic trailed off.

"I told you, I've became stronger now and this form surpassed all of the super form, including your hyper form." Scar exclaimed.

With that Scan pulls Sonic and delivers a terrifying punch and the brute force into his punch sends Sonic flying a few feet away and crashing through a rock pillar and hits the ground. Sonic gets back on his feet but Scar arrive and struck Sonic right to his abdomen to return the favor from earlier. Sonic screaming, coughing up blood from his mouth from the immense impact and Scar begin pummeling Sonic again a few times sending Sonic rapid punches and delivers a powerful roundhouse kick sending Sonic flying again only a feet away and hits the ground hard. Scar dashing over towards Sonic and kicks him up in the air like a soccer ball and Scar delivers a powerful axe kick causing Sonic to fly against the rock pillar and hits on his back. The crash created a big crater with some cracks and Sonic spits out blood from his mouth. Scar up in the air and dashes to Sonic with sonic speed and engulfing his fist with green energy and delivers a powerful and brutal punch knocking the winds off of Sonic and Scar causing the rock pillar to break into pieces of rubble.

Sonic bursting out from the rubble and Scar goes after him and grabs Sonic by the ankle and dives down to slam Sonic down to the ground so hard that creates a small crater against the ground. Sonic gets out of there using Chaos Control and to regroup himself. Scar appears begin Sonic and struck him in the back with a knee kick causing Sonic to scream in agony. Scar pulls Sonic by his quills and punches Sonic down to the ground and started pounding his brother showing no mercy. Sonic screamed in agony from the brutal beating from his older brother and Scar stops and picks Sonic up in the air grabbing his neck and choking him.

"What the matter brother? Lost your will to fight?" Scar taunted.

Sonic kicks Scar in the face to force his brother to let him go and Sonic bashes Scar away using Hyper Sonic Boost. Sonic landed on the ground and clutch his stomach, trying to regroup and thinking of a way to defeat his brother. Scar dashes in and bashes Sonic with his elbow sending Sonic flying two feet away and hits the ground. Scar launches up in the air and dives down and kicks Sonic against the ground that causes a small earthquake and creates a crater to the ground with some cracks. Sonic got Scar off of him and shot a few white energy balls at Scar.

Scar deflecting them with his bare hands, smacking them away and causing them to explode. Sonic then shot an arrow-like energy ball at Scar using **Hyper Shot**. It struck Scar but didn't harm him at all. Sonic powers up and two energy beams at Scar using his new technique: **Hyper Cannon**. Scar took the beam and simply just walk towards Sonic as Sonic kept shooting them beam then shooting multiple white lightning energy spears using **Hyper Spear** and **Hyper Arrow**. Scar kept coming to him and started running and once he's close to Sonic, he delivers a clothesline and had Sonic flipping a few times before crashing down to the ground.

While on the ground, Sonic dodges from Scar and shot a few energy balls at Scar and exploded during contact. Sonic then use Chaos Control to his advantage and to hurt and takedown Scar. However, when Sonic could strike on his brother, Scar smirked and counters Sonic before he can do anything.

" **Super Chaos Control!** " Scar shouted.

Scar move towards Sonic who is moving towards him slowly. Scar laughed, extends his hand out and blasts a shockwave of green energy at Sonic from his palm that sends Sonic flying to a rock boulder and crashes down hard. Sonic quickly get back into the fight doing a kip up. Sonic charges at Scar and clashed using his Hyper Sonic Boost but Scar pushed Sonic away using **Chaos Push**. It made Sonic flew up in the air but the hyper hedgehog didn't stop, he charges at Scar and keeps on attacking the older brother. Sonic using his speed, strength, and power to pummel Scar anyway he can by delivering rapid punches and kicks at Scar. Sonic didn't stop, he kept going and going until he was out of breath but Sonic just went on and kept attacking. Scar laughed at this, feeling no damage, no effects, no pain coming to him. Sonic delivers one last punch and kick to end it all but it didn't faze Scar nor made him flinched.

"It's over brother, you can't beat me." Scar said.

With that, Scar punches Sonic a feet away and Sonic hits the ground. Scar raise his hand up and creates a green light from the ground where Sonic is and erupts into a pillar of green energy blasting Sonic using **Chaos Devastation** , one of Scar newest abilities.

"You've met your matched and you haven't find a way to beat me." Scar said.

Scar launches up in the air and did a front flip knocking Sonic back down with an axe kick using Sonic's movies: **Sonic Eagle**. Sonic hits the ground hard and screamed in agony.

"Your forms are too powerless against my ultimate form and none of them will help you to defeat someone like me. You've lost." Scar taunted.

Scar creates green chain made of energy and wraps Sonic around and swings him around and slams him down to a broken rock boulder and shatters it into pieces.

"I'm surprised you come this far to keep fighting. After countless beatings you took from your old enemies and yet you still won. However, all of that will soon come to an end. Today! Today I will be the one that finally beats the great Sonic the Hedgehog: hero of Earthland and Fairy Tail's guardian angel." Scar continued.

Sonic slowly gets back up and charges at Scar. Scar begin blasting green energy balls, shooting multiple of them with rapid speed at his brother as Sonic dodges them away.

"You never got the time to save your friends, your family when they needed you when they're in a tough situation. Like fighting Tartaros, the Dragons back in Crocus City, Grimoire Heart, and even Aracion Six when the Key of Starry Sky started when they thought that you died eight years ago." Scar exclaimed.

Sonic goes for a flying kick but Scar teleported a feet away and shot a green energy beam at Sonic making Sonic to dodge the beam.

"And what about your love life. Your so called "family"? Marrying to the Titania and Fairy Queen Erza Scarlet, even have an adoptive daughter Wendy Marvell. You have a lot of girls who are interest in you and yet you cheated on Erza when you slept with Erza's great friend: Mirajane Strauss, Lucy Heartfilia, and even Cana Alberona." Scar continued causing Sonic to shout in anger.

"Shut up!" Sonic shouted.

Sonic dashes over at Scar but Scar pushed Sonic using Chaos Push a feet away from him.

"Oh? Angry aren't we? You may be the hero of this world but you can't even safe your guild, even all of the guilds. Not even your unborn child who your wife had a miscarriage from fighting one of Zeref's demons from his book while she was pregnant. You have yourself to blame for killing your own child." Scar provoked.

" **SHUT UP!** " Sonic yelled.

Sonic dashes to Scar and try to swing a punch but Scar blocked Sonic off and kicks him away. This took Sonic to the limit and roared, transforming into **Darkspine Sonic** , ascends it to level three and shot some fireballs at Scar but he dodges them, making Sonic to miss his target.

"Is that it, your great comeback? I was expecting more from that. I want our first and last fight to have some merit in it." Scar said.

Sonic blasting a massive fire ball over to Scar but he teleported and causes the flames to explode like a bomb and Scar reappear and standing atop of the rock pillar.

"You think this is a fucking game to you, Skid!" Sonic shouted.

"Hahahahahahahaaaaa! You think your friends, your family, Fairy Tail, and your so called "Team Sonic" can stop me when I'm going to punish this world? You think they stand a chance against me? Against my Legion Army? That's why I left home from Mobius to create my own army, my own Empire, my own Utopia so that I can reign supreme and achieve what I wanted over these years of rejection, outcasted, neglected, and punished."

"Liar! I don't believe you!" Sonic shouted.

Sonic charges at Scar but he is smacked away and crash down to the ground by Scar.

"Believe what you want by I'm speaking from my ambition. All of these years of feeling neglected by our parents, by our uncle and they favor you over me! I left and made up a lie that I was dead. I became free from that bullshit homeworld. Our parents never loved me! Our uncle never loved me! Not even your friends never loved me and treated me like an outcast, an exile from our home. Mom and dad paid too much attention to you over me because they thought you was special. They were never proud of me for anything and yet they despised me!"

"That's not true Skid and you know it! Yeah our parents and uncle paid too much attention to me because I saved the world from Dr. Eggman. I was too crazy of doing some crazy stunts and big things to keep our family and friends save. I wanted you to have the spotlight with me. I never hated you, I loved you! I never stop caring about you. Mom, dad, uncle Chuck all loved you and they missed you so much. They even mourned for you when they thought that you died by the hands of Eggman."

"LIAR! You're just saying that just because you want to feel bad for me. That ship has sailed long ago when you forget all about me. I don't see why Erza sees in you knowing you're a stubborn, most cocky, most ignorant motherfucker I've seen in my entire life who doesn't give a damn about anyone but himself. That fairy queen whore should've chose Jellal over a spineless punk like yourself."

This shot Sonic right in the heart. He clenched his fist in rage and charges at Scar.

"HEEEEEUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Sonic roared.

Scar dodges Sonic punches by Sonic struck a blow to his abdomen and Sonic pummeling Scar and kicks him away and off the rock pillar and Scar lands on the ground. Sonic charges at Scar and kept attacking his older brother.

"You leave Erza out of this!" Sonic demanded.

"Struck a nerve huh? *Chuckle* This isn't like you at all. In fact, you can't even save a friend's life. You can't even save Zack Hyperion who betrayed Fairy Tail to kill you. Couldn't say I blame him, I would do the same thing." Scar continued.

"SHUT UP! Zack has nothing to do with this! He made a mistake and I forgave him for that. He was my good friend and he sacrificed himself to protect me and Fairy Tail."

"But he died right? That giant bastard couldn't save his own life to protect those Fairy Tail scum. They're better of being dead anyways."

Sonic roared in rage, the darkspine hedgehog delivers a heel kick at Scar but he blocked the kick and it pushes him a feet away from Sonic. Sonic creates a massive sphere of fire and launches himself up in the air and hurls it over to Scar to finish him off.

" **Fire Armageddon!** " Sonic shouted.

Scar smirked and closes his eyes and let the fire sphere come crashing down on him and creates an explosion of fire once it contacted to the ground. Sonic descends down glaring at the smoke, hoping this finished Scar. To his dismay, Scar is still alive and the technique Sonic use didn't finish him. It didn't hurt Scar and he withstand Sonic's Fire Armageddon. He then brushes himself off and smirks at his brother.

"Really? Is that the best you can do Sonic. Your attacks are too powerless against me." Scar taunted.

"I don't care, I'm going to beat you Scar!" Sonic shouted and charges at his brother.

Scar dodges away from Sonic and kicks Sonic right in the face and start pummeling Sonic with serious of rapid punches and knocks him down to the ground.

"You still have heart and the will of fire. You never give up brother but your luck ends here." Scar said.

Scar kicks Sonic sending him flying a feet away and hits the rock boulder nearby.

"And that is why you're going to lose today. Today is the day you die. Today is the day the great Sonic the Hedgehog dies!"

Scar blasted an energy ball at Sonic and harm Sonic and made Sonic launches up in the air and hits the ground. Now his clothes are in tatters and has bruises on his body and sputters blood from his mouth.

"Your fire still amuses me, brother. You'll never win this battle and yet you're still going to fight." Scar complimented.

"*Pant* Keep talking, bitch. I'm not done yet." Sonic countered.

"*Laugh* You were finished when you fought my legion army, my elite five, and myself. My super form 5 has outclassed your speed, strength, power, and all of yours form."

Sonic growled, gets back up and charges at Scar but he blasted a green energy beam at Sonic backing him away.

"AUGH!" Sonic scream.

Sonic hits the ground, struggling to get back on his feet.

"The only reason why you take all of this much punishment, much of this beatdown is because of your chaos energy that helped you all of this time. You haven't laid on big strike against me, never leave a bruise on my body. I get to toy with you longer to be fun and most of all ENTERTAINING!" Scar exclaimed.

Scar picks up Sonic up from the ground and lifts him up in the air by his neck. Scar smirked and punching Sonic in his stomach a few times then knee kicks Sonic right in the face sending the hedgehog flying and hits the ground on his back and rolls backwards on his stomach. He automatically deactivate his form and return back to his base form. Scar brushes his hands off and slowly approaches Sonic and squats down and looks to Sonic right in the eye.

"You're weak, you're beaten, and you're outmatched. No one is going to save you now. I toyed with you long enough. You've reached your limit." Scar said.

Sonic glaring daggers, gritting his teeth in full of rage.

"Limit. LIMIT!" Sonic repeated in anger.

With that, Sonic turns Hyper Sonic and dashes away in top speed surprising Scar.

 ***BGM: Sonic Appears (Sonic the Hedgehog 2006 OST)***

"What the hell! Mellka, track my brother through our scanners back at the airship. Where did he go?" Scar contacted.

* * *

 _The Airship, Control Room…_

"Tracking him right now, sir. He's… he's moving a lot faster than you can calculated he could..." Mellka reported tracking Sonic down.

" _Nonsense! Just get me his damn location!_ " Scar ordered.

"Sir… he…"

" _Where Mellka?_ _ **WHERE?!**_ "

The elite five had tracked Sonic and find out that he's very far away from Earthland.

"He's already miles away from Earthland, he's already at the east coast!" Mellka reported.

"Whoa! That fast?" Storm pondered.

"He's not lying, Sonic is that fast." Riven commented.

"Agreed." Connor nodded.

"That's still awesome." Jinx said giggling.

* * *

 _Miles away from Earthland…_

"Limit?! I got your goddamn " **Limit** " right here!" Sonic shouted powering up.

After that's done and Sonic with full power using all of his power in his hyper form, Sonic then dashes on ahead back to Fiore and return back to Scar.

* * *

 _The Airship…_

"Watch out, boss. He's coming back towards you. Fast this time." Mellka reported.

* * *

 _To Scar…_

Scar sensing Sonic power had increased and he's coming to is way in full velocity, in hyper sonic speed. Sonic passing through every town, trees, different places coming at Scar with everything he's got.

"Oh… shit!" Scar said in fear.

Scar sees Sonic coming at him with full power, white aura around his body and Sonic charges in and use ever power into this one attack and bashes him with his head with a new technique called **Super Hyper Sonic Boost**. Sonic struck Scar so hard and carrying him a few feet away with this attack and kicks him over to a rock pillar and crash through it and rock pillar breaks into pieces and fall down to Scar.

Sonic kneel down on one knee and eventually with all of his power it had Sonic revert back to his base form. Sonic rubbing his head and shakes off the pain trying to catch his breath.

"Now… how's that… for my limit… Scar…?" Sonic said.

Sonic thought he finally got him but hear some rumbling, he look over and sees Scar burst out and lands on his feet unfazed. Scar brush the dirt off of him and looks to Sonic.

"No way!" Sonic shouted.

"I have to admit, that kind of hurt, brother. Still it didn't stop me." Scar admitted.

"No… it can't be…"

"I've already told you before. Permit me to repeat it again."

Scar dashes to Sonic and bashes him with his elbow.

"You're outclassed, outmatched." Scar started.

Scar uppercuts Sonic up in the air.

"Gagh!" Sonic screamed.

"You're not fast enough." Scar continued.

Scar delivers a powerful roundhouse kick that send Sonic flying and spinning away.

"Augh!" Sonic screeched.

"You're not strong enough." Scar said continuing his insults.

Scar blasting some green energy balls at Sonic multiple times and blasts an energy beam towards the true blue.

"Ugh!" Sonic screamed.

"You're not powerful enough." Scar again insulted.

Scar picks up Sonic and slam him down to the ground and kicks Sonic in his stomach causing him to slide on the ground.

"UUAAAGH!" Sonic cried.

"And you're certainly not even smart enough to defeat me." Scar finished.

Scar approaches Sonic and picks him up by his tattered shirt and looks to him in his eyes.

"I've finally beaten you, you can't do a damn thing to me. You've used up all of your power in one last effort to take me down. News flash! It wasn't going to work anyway. I'm am stronger, powerful faster, and smarter than you brother. I'm always ten steps ahead of you. You have all of the glory, all of this fame, and the attention after all of these years. Now it's finally coming to an end and you've lost. You're done for. Boom! The end! This is the last day that you set foot into this world Sonic. Now, you're going to die by my hands and there is now one here is going to save you now. Once I'm done, I'm coming after Fairy Tail and everyone you care so much about. There will be no hope for these people when I punish this world with Zeref on my side and we're going to change the world together. Even Acnologia. He can do whatever the hell he wants and will create destruction. This world will fall into anarchy, disaster and the people will have no savior to save them now. I want you to remember this last day as I finally kill you and put an end to your heroic winstreak. Enjoy it while it lasts Sonic, this is the last day you'll see me and your family and friends." Scar said grinning evilly.

Sonic try to counter off Scar but hasn't got the strength to do it. Scar then pushes Sonic down to the ground and extends his hand out and creates a green energy ball.

"Any last words brother?" Scar asked.

Sonic remained silent, defeated as he laid there on the ground defenseless. Scar smirked and prepare to deliver the final blow until suddenly, he was struck right in the face by Spiral in his Super-Dragon Force.

"Get away from him!" Spiral shouted.

Scar stumble backwards, Spiral wasn't alone, there is Kenny, Carla, Wendy, and Jeff all coming to help Sonic. Wendy activated her dragon force and uses her magic onto Scar.

" **Sky Dragon Roar!** " Wendy shouted.

Wendy's dragon roar pushed Scar a few feet away as Scar took the hit and it push him to a rock pillar up ahead. It gave some time for the group and Wendy heal Sonic a bit before Spiral and Jeff help him up.

"Come on cousin, we're getting out of here." Spiral said.

"S-Spiral…" Sonic struggled.

"Yeah Sonic, it's me. Come on let's get you out of here. We can come back for Scar later but right now we need to get out of here. He's too powerful, even for you."

"I know…"

Sonic up on his feet and Wendy and Carla check his bruises.

"Sonic really did take a beating. We weren't here just in time to help." Carla pointed.

"Don't worry Sonic, I'll help heal you. Just leave everything to me. Wendy said healing her father.

"There's no time for that, we need to get out of here before Scar comes back." Kenny suggested.

"Agreed. We can take my jet. It's only a mile away from here." Jeff informed.

"Good. Let's go." Spiral said.

Earning a nod from everyone, they prepare to leave but Sonic didn't move. Spiral stop and look to Sonic.

"Sonic, come on. We're leaving." Spiral said.

"No. I'm staying." Sonic refused.

"What?! Sonic, you can't beat him. He's just too powerful. Let's fall back and-"

"No! I'm not running, in fact I'm going to buy you all some time to get out of here."

"What do you mean?" Kenny asked.

"Scar won't stop until he kills you Spiral and I'm his first victim. He's coming after Fairy Tail next. In fact, he's joined forces with Zeref and they're all coming after Fairy Tail and destroy Fiore, even the world."

"WHAT?!" Spiral and Kenny shouted.

"No…" Wendy trailed off putting her hands to her mouth.

"I can't believe it." Carla said.

"So it's best you guys leave without me. Go on and save yourselves. Fairy Tail needs you."

"Not without you Sonic. Fairy Tail needs you too Sonic. You made a promise to Erza that you'll come back safe." Spiral reminded earning a nod from everyone.

"Yeah. I know but this time, I'm going to have to break that promise."

"But Sonic, we can't leave you."

"Yeah. Don't do this." Wendy pleaded.

"I'm sorry, there's no other choice. Scar will be coming after me and I got to do whatever it takes to get you all to safety. You all have to lead on without me on this one and promise you all protect everybody." Sonic retorted.

"Sonic please… we can find another way to defeat Scar and the Legion." Kenny begged.

"I'm sorry Kenny but I can't. This is goodbye, I'm sorry that I can't beat Scar and stop the Legion. I wish I can do more."

"You have Sonic. You done everything in your power to keep us safe and you rescued me and Wendy. I can never thank you enough." Carla stated.

"Thanks Carla. Now get out here. Go. While you guys still have time."

"I can't just leave you daddy. Please… don't do this, come with us." Wendy pleaded trying to fight the tears.

"Sonic, please reconsider. Fairy Tail won't be the same without you." Kenny begged.

"I can't Kenny, I have to do this. I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise. Promise me you'll protect everyone even Carla."

"I promise."

 ***BGM: Hans Zimmer – Time (Extended)***

Sonic look over to Spiral.

"Spiral." Sonic said.

"Yeah." Spiral said trying to fight the tears.

"Take care of everyone, promise me you'll protect them and Erza."

"You got it. I won't let you down.

Sonic look over to Wendy.

"Wendy, take care of Erza for me. Promise me you'll take care of your mom." Sonic requested.

Wendy couldn't help but a few tears steam down on her face. She slowly nodded, granting Sonic's request.

"I will Sonic. I promise." Wendy retorted.

Sonic can tell that Wendy is about to cry and Sonic held out his hands for a hug.

"Come here." Sonic ordered.

Wendy slowly approaches Sonic briefly run to Sonic and hugged her father tightly. Sonic embracing the hug and hold to Wendy like a father would do when they're about to leave. Wendy begin to sob, crying onto Sonic's chest. Spiral, Kenny, Carla, and Jeff watch in sadness, they couldn't believe that Sonic is going to die here and see him go. Kenny turn away and Carla hold onto her beloved and comforted him. Spiral looking away with a few tears streaming down on his face and Jeff shed a tear. Sonic and Wendy hold on to each other, enjoying one last father to daughter moment. As they embraced one final time, Sonic even shed a tear from his right eye. He know that he's going to leave and won't be able to see them again. He won't even see Erza one last time before he can go.

A whole minute passed and Sonic slowly depart from Wendy, he then give Wendy his locket and turn away to leave. Spiral takes Wendy and Sonic slowly walk away from them. Sonic look over his shoulder, glancing at them one last time and smile.

"Goodbye everyone, please be safe." Sonic said before transforming into **Super Sonic**.

Sonic then takes off leaving, Wendy couldn't take it and try to get Sonic to don't leave but Carla in her human form stopped her.

"DADDY!" Wendy cried.

"Come on Wendy, we have to get out of here." Spiral stated.

"I can't! Not without him!"

"Come along child, Sonic made his choice. We have to do what he says. Now!" Carla demanded.

Wendy had no choice and nodded her head and heads out with the group and leave to return back to Fairy Tail.

Sonic lands on the ground and Scar pops out from the rock pillar and cracking his neck.

"Looks like they decided to leave you here all alone." Scar assumed.

"No… to get out of here. I'm the one you want so come at me!" Sonic demanded.

"Gladly."

Scar charges at Sonic and elbowed him then start pummeling the hedgehog down as Sonic try to fight back, buying the others some time to escape. Sonic blasting Scar away but Scar kept coming at him and pummels the hedgehog down to the ground and brutally beats Sonic without showing no mercy. It causes Sonic to revert back to base form with no energy, no powerful left. Scar stomps Sonic and contacts Mellka.

"Mellka, do you read me?" Scar contacted.

" _Loud and clear, boss. What do you want us to do now?_ " Mellka reported.

"Is our secret weapon ready?"

" _Yes. Why?_ "

"We're going to use it, let's send these fools a message."

" _What? But we haven't tested it yet._ "

"True but Sonic here is going to be our first volunteer to test out our weapon so get the weapon ready."

" _Understood._ "

 _The airship…_

"You heard the man, get that weapon ready now!" Mellka commanded.

The legion got ready to activate the weapon. Outside of the airship, the airship ceilings open and unveils a gigantic cannon ( _Like the Sonic Power Cannon from Sonic X_ ). It aims at the location where Scar is at these coordinates. Scar picks Sonic up and smiles at the unconscious hedgehog.

"Farewell brother." Scar said giving his goodbyes to his younger brother.

Scar chaos control back to the airship and crossed his arms. The legion powered up the power cannon with dark lacrima and getting ready to fire it. Professor Skywalker approaches to the legion leader and stand beside him.

"Professor Skywalker. Here to see the fireworks?" Scar assumed.

"Indeed. I've made this weapon and I want to see it in my very own eyes." Professor Walker said.

"Welcome to the party. Is everything ready?"

"We're ready for your orders, sir?" Mellka reported.

"Good. Open fire!"

Mellka give the order and had the legion to fire the cannon directly at Sonic. When it's fully charged, it shot a powerful, gigantic purple magic beam at Sonic.

* * *

 _To Sonic…_

Sonic open his eyes and sees a flash of purple light coming at him. Sonic slowly gets up on his feet and clutching his right elbow and knee down. He begin remembering his friends, Fairy Tail, every guild, and the people he cared about and the wonderful memories he had. His time spent with his family, Erza, Faiy Tail, the brawls, the ups and downs, their smiles, and their company. He even remember home at Mobius thinking about Tails, Knuckles, his parents, uncle Chuck, everyone he loved and cherished back home.

Sonic begin bursting into tears, smiling at those remembers and to everyone taking a moment to think about them one last time before he can go away.

"Goodbye everyone. Fairy Tail, Makarov, Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Wendy, Erza, Happy, Carla, Laki, Cana, Laxus, Freed, Bickslow, Evergreen, Elfman, Lisanna, Mirajane, Cana, Gildarts, Warren, Max, Macao, Romeo, Juvia, Gajeel, Pantherlily, Levy, Jet, Droy, and everyone in Fairy Tail. I'll missed you. Goodbye Kenny and Spiral, please be safe and take care everyone…" Sonic said sharing his final farewell.

With that, the magic beam came towards Sonic and creates a powerful explosion and it killed Sonic during the impact. Sonic screamed and his body begin to vaporized, turning it into ashes as the beam continue to fires.

* * *

 _To Team Sonic…_

As they were heading back, the four see a pillar of purple light from afar and see that Sonic has been caught into it and it killed him. The four watched their hero, their savior died in the blast. Wendy sobbed louder with Carla comforting him, Kenny cried, wailing in sadness and Spiral look on with tears bursting from his eyes. Jeff looking away and shed a few tears and cried to Sonic's demise.

"He's gone… HE'S GONE!" Kenny shouted while he sobbed.

"Daddy… DADDY!" Wendy sobbed and giving into despair.

Spiral closed his eyes and place his hand on his face, crying to his cousin who had sacrificed himself to save them.

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry for not being there for you cousin!" Spiral apologized.

Jeff look to the explosion and shakes his head.

"I'm so sorry…" Jeff trailed off.

* * *

 _With the Legion…_

 ***BGM: Vegeta gets Bean (Dragonball Z OST)***

The legion celebrated as Sonic the Hedgehog is finally defeated.

"WOO! Now we get to party like a motherfucker, motherfuckers!" Mellka cheered.

"Hell yeah! Sonic is defeated!" Storm shouted.

"Ding dong, Sonic the Hedgehog is dead! D-E-A-D! Dead! Hahahahahahahahahahaaaaa!" Jinx cheered.

"That put an end to our problem, now we can finally move on." Connor said crossing his arms.

Riven walks to Scar who changes back to his base form.

"So what do we do now sir, what's next?" Riven asked smiling.

"*Chuckle* I'm glad you asked. Let's head on back to the base. This cause for a celebration." Scar ordered.

"Alright! You heard the man, load up, we're leaving!" Mellka commanded.

"Does this mean I get to have lots of fun with you, boss?" Jinx asked approaching in front of Scar.

"Of course, hope you like it nice and rough." Scar answered.

"Oh yeah, baby!"

"Sonic the Hedgehog is finally defeated! YEAH!" Storm shouted earning a lot of praise from the legion soldiers who are also celebrating.

Jinx rushes over and join with the elite five. Scar watched the explosion one last time before he can take his leave with the legion army.

"Their savior is no more. Sonic the Hedgehog is finally defeated. No one is going to stop me now. I hope you enjoy your last moments brother, now you can rot in hell where you belong." Scar said before he heads on in and prepares to make his leave with the legion army.


	27. Act 2 Scene 1: Despair

Chapter 27: Despair

 _Outskirts of Magnolia…_

Jeff landed the jet and Kenny, Spiral, Wendy, and Carla exited the jet with Jeff still piloting. All of them are in deep sadness that they lost Sonic and sacrificed himself to save them before Scar could have the chance to kill them.

"I'm… I'm so sorry for your loss. I really am." Jeff said in sadness.

"We all are. Now I'm going to have to break the news to everyone in Fairy Tail. They're all waiting for us." Spiral said.

"I know what you mean. Spiral listen, if you ever want to talk or just want to hang out I'm always here for you and you know where to find me."

"I know and thanks Jeff."

"Anytime. Until next time, let me know when's the funeral so I can come and pay my respects."

"Will do."

Jeff then takes off and heads on back home. Wendy looking down with tears streaming down on her face.

"Are you alright, Wendy?" Carla asked.

"I'm not ok. We lost Sonic today and now we can't… we… we…"

Wendy suddenly begin to sob and Spiral hold Wendy and comforted her knowing she needs it. Wendy embracing Spiral and continue to cry with the exceeds watching in sadness. Carla look over to Kenny who walked and kneel down and starts crying. The white exceed rush over and comforted her beloved.

"I failed him. I failed to save him and now he's gone. It's all my fault that he's dead." Kenny sobbed.

"It's not your fault Kenny, we weren't prepare to face someone like Scar. He was just that powerful for us to handle and he's very smart too." Carla comforted.

"But I feel like I failed him. If we could've find a way to handle this situation we would've defeat Scar right now and Sonic would still be alive."

"I know Kenny, I know. Me too. We should've left for the job in the first place and Scar's elite henchman would've kidnapped Wendy and I."

"Sonic once said some things are beyond our control and he's right. Now what can we do without him around?"

"We continue to live on, keep fighting. That's what Sonic wanted."

Kenny look to his girlfriend, nodding his head in response and hugged Carla.

"Thank you Carla." Kenny thanked.

"No problem Kenny, come on let's head up with the others." Carla suggested.

Wendy kept crying with Spiral comforting her. He couldn't stand to see Wendy in a state like this but how could she, she lost her adoptive father and she can never see him again. It hurt her deeply and it hurt Spiral too. He can't see his cousin anymore, can't hang out, can't travel, and can't even enjoy his company anymore. Now he's all alone with his cousin and he was the only family he had left in this world. Spiral had try to sense Sonic, any signs of Sonic hoping that he could share a sign that he's still alive but there isn't any and his luck has ran out.

Wendy wipe the tears from her eyes and Spiral let go of Wendy.

"I know how you feel Wendy. I know exactly how you feel. I'm sad that he's gone too but we can't mourn around and do nothing. We got to keep moving forward, live on and continue to fight. That's what my cousin wanted." Spiral said.

"I know, you're right. It's just that… that he's…"

"I know sweetheart, I know. I made a promise to Sonic and I'm going to watch over you. Sonic is still in our hearts and for now we got to keep moving forward. Okay?"

"Yeah. I understand, Spiral."

Spiral and the exceeds regroup with them and they all headed to Fairy Tail to deliver the devastating news. As they walk through the streets of Magnolia, they had sad faces, looking down and think about Sonic and what happened minutes ago back when they fought the Legion and Scar. They ignore the people who wave at them and their minds about the true blue. They arrive to the guild before stopping and Spiral takes a deep breathe.

"Spiral are you sure you want to tell them. I can do it for you if you like?" Kenny volunteered.

"No. That's fine, it's best I tell them. I just need a minute." Spiral retorted.

Kenny nodded and he, Wendy, and Carla wait for Spiral to bring up a little bit of courage before they can head on in. With the four enter the guild, all of them are exciting, happy to see them back in one piece. Happy is the first one to approach them.

"Guys! Welcome back!" Happy greeted.

"Hey Wendy, Carla, glad you guys are safe." Mirajane greeted.

"We're all happy to see that you're all safe. Makarov said.

"Yeah, I wanted to help out myself but I knew Sonic and the guys got it covered." Natsu stated.

"Yeah…" Wendy trailed off looking down to the ground.

"Wendy, what's wrong?" Gray asked.

"Come to think of it, where's my husband. Did Sonic had something to do afterwards?" Erza questioned.

"Yeah. Where is that handsome hedgehog, I want him to buy me a drink again." Cana added.

"So where's Sonic, I want to play some manly football." Elfman asked.

Every start questioning about Sonic's whereabouts until Makarov silence the guild.

"Silence! Let's let Spiral take the time to tell us where Sonic is so we can celebrate their job well done of rescuing Wendy and Carla." Makarov ordered.

The four remain quiet and none of them begin to speak. Wendy holding the tears while Carla and Kenny comforted her. This started to scare the entre guild including Erza.

"Spiral, where is Sonic. Where is my husband?" Erza questioned.

Spiral turn away, trying to buy the courage to tell them the news. Taking a deep breath, he looking around the entire guild waiting for everyone to hear the news.

"We managed to rescue Wendy and Carla and we put up much of a fight. Sonic had fought Scar and try everything in his power to stop him. Unfortunately…" Spiral started.

Spiral couldn't bring himself to finish his sentence. Kenny approach to Spiral, giving him a little bit of comfort and courage to help the hedgehog tell the news.

"What happened?" Makarov asked.

Spiral take a look around everyone who are eager to hear what's next. Spiral then continue on with the news.

"Sonic fought hard as he can. Unfortunately… Sonic… he… he didn't make it." Spiral finally confessed.

This hit Fairy Tail to the core of their hearts. They all thought that they heard right. Erza approach to Spiral and look at him right in the eye.

"What do you mean he didn't make it? Did I hear that wrong?" Erza asked.

"No. It's no mistake." Spiral retorted.

"It's true Erza, Sonic didn't defeat Scar. Scar defeated him." Kenny added causing everyone to gasp.

"Sonic…" Juvia started.

"Defeat?" Levy finished.

"That's can't be true, Sonic never gets defeated. Ever!" Lucy stated.

"Yeah. Nobody can't beat Sonic." Gray exclaimed earning nods from a few wizards.

"Yeah but Scar defeated him, he was too powerful to beat Sonic." Kenny stated.

"We've seen it in our own eyes. Scar had pummeled Sonic and brutally defeat him." Carla added.

"And Scar…" Wendy trailed off.

Erza look to Wendy who is bursting into tears and whimpering.

"Wendy, what is it. You can tell me. I need to know what happen." Erza asked.

"It's best Spiral explain it to you." Wendy retorted.

"Spiral, what happen to Sonic? Is he alright?" Makarov asked.

"No. He's dead… Scar… killed him… Spiral informed.

Erza shot her eyes widened, shaking in fear from hearing the news. This also struck Fairy Tail after hearing the news. Lucy couldn't believe it, she felt like it was all a dream but it wasn't. Sonic is really did and by how Spiral told them the news, he wasn't lying. There is also Mirajane didn't want to believe the news, she had a crush on the hedgehog and to hear him died by the hands of Scar, she couldn't see him again. Natsu couldn't believe, nor did Gray. Both of them loved Sonic like their own brother they never had and to hear the tragic end of the blue blur's life has come to an end. Natsu couldn't fight the tears and silently sobbed even Gray who was comforted by Juvia who is heartbroken by the news.

Elfman knelt down and look down to the ground, he didn't want to believe it but to hear that the hedgehog he look up to as a real man had died. He couldn't bear it no more and silently sob into despair. The Thunder Legion are devastated by the news and Evergreen silently sob while Bickslow turned away and Freed closed his eyes and shook his head. Laxus bow down his head and shake his head couldn't believe that Sonic had died by the hands of Scar and bested him. Gajeel slam his fist and trying to hold the tears but Levy comforted him and so did Jet and Droy comforted Levy who couldn't believe what they heard. Macao notice that his son Romeo couldn't fight back the tears and he held his son and silently cry into his father's shoulder coping the loss of his idol.

Asuka begin sobbing, wailing out loud over the death of Sonic the Hedgehog. Her parents Alzack and Bisca comfort their daughter, calming her down but her sobs gotten loud and she couldn't believe it that Sonic had died for saving Wendy and Carla and sacrificing himself for their safety. Makarov can hear the entire guild, seeing them in despair and cried over the death of their good friend and he couldn't control himself anymore, he eventually broke down and cried. Everyone felt into deep despair and for Erza, she took it to the worse. She couldn't control her emotions, they spiraled out of control and she felt like she's in an emotional wreck. She lost her husband by the hands of Scar and the Legion, they took him away from here. Erza got down on her knees and sobbed, Wendy hugged Erza and Erza returns the hug and both girls cried for Sonic and Spiral excused himself and let out a loud cry of despair and he couldn't control himself. His wails was heard from the guild and from a few civilians.

Their worst fear had came true to this day: Sonic the Hedgehog is dead.

* * *

 _Days Later…_

It was the funeral of Sonic the Hedgehog at the cathedral in Magnolia. Every guild had attended to the funeral after hearing the shocking news of the death of Sonic the Hedgehog. Everyone couldn't believe the news and never thought that the day that Sonic had died. It went worldwide all over Fiore and all felt into despair. Sonic was like a spark of happiness, someone to look up to knowing he's so carefree, always love the adventure and making everybody happy. Someone had taken that away from everyone and now he's gone, it's like the whole world change.

It had been rough days without Sonic around and they wished that they all can see the blue blur again. Sabertooth attended to the funeral, so did Lamia Scale, Mermaid Heel, Quatro Cerberus, and Blue Pegasus came to the funeral and pay their respects to the blue blur. Jenny Realight took it very hard when she found out that Sonic died and she hasn't been the same and Hibiki try his very best to comfort his girlfriend but to know avail. He didn't stop giving up and continue to comfort Jenny anyway he can. Kenny's parents attended to the funeral and the king of Fiore: Toma with his daughter and princess of Fiore: Hisui along with her guard: Arcadios. Even Flare Corana came to the funeral knowing she liked Sonic and pay her respects as well. All came to pay their respects to Sonic and still couldn't believe that he's gone.

The casket show a picture of Sonic the hedgehog crossing his arms and giving out his signature smile. All pray for the hedgehog, saying their goodbyes and thanked him for everything. He was the symbol of hope and the light of their hearts.

All had meet up at the cemetery and to bury Sonic saying one last goodbye. The master of Fairy Tail begin to give a eulogy before burying Sonic's casket down to the ground.

"I'm going to miss you Sonic." Chelia said crying.

"We all are Chelia, we all are." Sherry said hugging her cousin.

"Sonic… why… why did you have to die?! I can't live on without you! Oh Sonic!" Jenny sobbed.

"Sonic was always a hero and will be a legend." Toma said.

"I know dad, he will always be there in our hearts." Hisui responded with Arcadios comforting the princes.

"So has earned all of our respects and we can't thank him enough for protecting Fiore and the world." Arcadios stated.

"I can't believe he's gone." Gajeel said shaking his head.

"Me too, I still cannot get over the fact that Sonic is dead." Pantherlily retorted.

"Sonic…" Lucy trailed off sobbing silently.

"Hey it's going to be alright Luce." Natsu comforted.

"No it won't Natsu, he's gone and I can never see him again."

"Yeah… it sucks."

"He was a real man." Elfman said earning a nod from Lisanna.

"He sure was big brother. I miss him so much." Lisanna stated.

"I can't believe that he died. Sonic always help me with a few chores around the guild and now he's gone. Why would they do such a thing to him?" Mirajane ponder shedding tears from her eyes.

"He always gets all of the ladies and always have that magnificent perfume. Still we don't know his secrets." Ichiya commented.

"Yeah." Hibiki, Eve, and Ren agreed nodding their head and wiping their tears.

"Mommy… I can't see Sonic anymore. He really is…" Asuka trailed off before sobbing.

"I know darling, I know. He gave his life to protect us." Bisca comforted.

"We're all going to miss him." Alzack stated comforting his wife and his daughter.

"This is bullshit… I can't believe he's gone. Sonic can't be gone… he can't…" Cana sobbed.

"We know, we're all going to miss him." Wakaba said.

"Dad… I don't know what to think anymore." Romeo said trying to hold back his tears.

"It's alright son, I'm here. It's going to be alright." Macao comforted pulling his son for a comforting hug. Romeo silently sob into his father's chest and felt into despair of his idol, his role model.

"Sonic was a wonderful protector and a wonderful friend. He's gone…" Freed said lowering his head.

"He sure was. He was the man." Bickslow added.

"A real man. I can't even see his handsome face anymore and his charming smile. I can't believe this is happening." Evergreen exclaimed shedding a few tears.

"Sonic was an awesome friend and he changed me to who I am today. I can't thank Sonic enough. He would be an excellent member of the Thunder Legion. Rest in Peace Sonic, you're in a better place now and I'm sorry I couldn't help you." Laxus said giving his own eulogy to his friend.

"Gray… are you alright, my love?" Juvia asked comforting Gray.

Gray couldn't say anything and silently sob as he couldn't hold his tears any longer. Juvia pulled Gray into a hug and comfort Gray anyway she can to help Gray to feel better. Jet and Droy sob to their hero's death and Gajeel shed a few tears. Levy try to comfort the iron dragon slayer but it didn't work, he felt into despair and hadn't spoken to her. Pantherlily even try comforting his friend as well.

Mavis had join in the funeral and paying her respects to Sonic. She even had tears in her eyes knowing how great and powerful Sonic is and a carefree hedgehog who loves the adventure and traveling. Now that he's gone, she can never see his smile anymore.

Erza had remained silent with Kagura trying to comfort her friend, even Millianna. She even try her best to comfort Erza but to no avail. The titania had remained silent and silently sob over her husband's death. Spiral didn't speak but silently sob and Wendy who had been comforted by Carla and stood by her side. His best friend, Jeff sat with him and hoping to comfort his friend and being there for him knowing Spiral needed a friend to help cope his cousin's death. Makarov finally give his eulogy to say his last goodbye to the true blue himself.

"We are all gather here to say one last goodbye to our dear friend and our guardian angel: Sonic the Hedgehog. Sonic here loved the adventure, he loved everyone. Family, friends, the people he cared about, and love to run. Sonic never hold a grudge on anyone, he show everyone respect, kindness, and always give a helping hand. He never back down on his word and will do anything for his friends, family, and the people around the world. Sonic made a major impact in our lives and fought the darkness that lurk in all of us. He was our hope, our savior, our guardian, and our wonderful friend. The children, wizards, and everyone all look up to him and wanted to be just like him. Sonic always shares his carefree attitude and always show a smile. He even gets the harem of ladies. We're all gather here to pay our respect and say one last goodbye to our good friend Sonic the Hedgehog. He is our hero, our friend, and our guardian. We're going to miss you Sonic, may the gods look out for you up there and I hope you're running in the speed of sound up there. We love you Sonic and we'll never forget you. Rest in Peace." Makarov eulogized.

With that, every say their final goodbyes and place a rose on his casket. One by one, everyone say their goodbyes and leave and return home. All except for Erza who stayed behind and watch as her husband being buried. Spiral stay as well and so did Kenny. Wendy and Carla decided to stay and stare at the casket. Suddenly, it started raining and it was a tragic day for all of them.

* * *

 _Minutes later…_

Kenny let the girls be alone at their home while he went to Spiral at his place to hang out. It was a long and sad day and Spiral take a moment to relax while Kenny take a seat on a sofa.

"Would you like a drink?" Spiral asked.

"Sure. That'll be great." Kenny accepted.

Spiral heads to the kitchen and grab two bottles of beer, opening them up and heads over to Kenny and hands him on.

"Thanks." Kenny thanked.

"Don't mentioned it." Spiral retorted.

The two toast and take a sip of their drinks. None of them speak for minutes as the moment of silence filled in the air. Who couldn't blame them, they were still coping over the death of their friend, their leader of Team Sonic. Kenny decide to break the silence and start a conversation.

"So… this is it? Sonic is finally gone…" Kenny said.

"Yeah. I still can't believe it myself but it's the truth. We'll never see him again." Spiral responded.

"Yeah… I want Sonic back now. I can't believe he would sacrifice himself for our safety."

"Me too. But what choice did we have. Scar was going to kill us but yet he killed Sonic instead."

"And I cannot forgive him for what he did. He did kept his word and he killed him anyway."

"I know man. But mark my words, Scar and his goddamn legion is going to pay for their lives and for killing my cousin. I will do whatever it takes to avenge Sonic's death."

"Me too. I'm with you on that but we don't know where the hideout is and if we take them all on our own we'd be good as dead."

"Don't remind me. After all, Scar has ties with Zeref and who knows what they're planning to do next."

"I remember. Erza is still taking it hard that she lost her husband, her best friend."

"I know. Don't forget Lucy, she also took it for the worse and she hasn't been herself ever since. Don't forget Mirajane."

"And Cana. I saw her at the bar the other day and she's been drinking her sorrows out over Sonic's death."

"Everyone is deeply sadden over his death. Hell, even Jenny doesn't look like herself."

"I noticed. She looked like a mess in the funeral. She had been crying nonstop at the funeral. So what do we do now, we can't take on the Legion on ourselves."

"I think we should just take a break from going after the Legion for now. Let's try to recuperate and come up with a plan to attack."

"Good idea."

There was a knock on the door and Spiral went to go answer it. It was Jeff who came to visit Spiral.

"I thought you would be at home." Jeff assumed.

"Hey Jeff, didn't decide to go home yet?" Spiral asked.

"Not really. Thought I come on by and check up on you."

"Thanks. Come on in, we were just discussing about the legion."

Jeff nodded and enters inside the apartment and Spiral got Jeff a drink.

"Look Spiral… I'm… I'm so sorry about your loss. I take it that Erza and their daughter Wendy still taking it pretty hard?" Jeff said.

"Yeah they are. Erza has remained quiet, she hasn't spoken since Sonic died. She even looked worse than before." Kenny informed.

"Damn. That shows how much she loved Sonic to death."

"She does. Even Lucy has taken it pretty hard so is Mirajane and Cana. They all loved Sonic even the other ladies loved him too." Spiral stated.

"With a harem like that, they sure love Sonic. Still it's still sad that he's gone."

"For reals man. It sure is."

"So what about the Legion? What can do about those bastards that took Sonic's life?"

"We don't know but Spiral here said we should recuperate, clear our minds for now until we can come up with a solution to stop them and avenge Sonic's death." Kenny informed.

"Works for me. I want to clear my head from what happen a few days ago."

"So we all agree on it." Spiral asked.

"Yeah." Kenny and Jeff said in unison.

"Then it's decided."

Everyone nodded and decide to enjoy their drinks and talk for a bit.

* * *

 _The Hedgehog Residence…_

Wendy sit at the sofa and hugged herself, thinking about her father with Carla comforting Wendy.

"Are you going to be alright, Wendy?" Carla asked.

"I don't know if I'll be alright Carla. I missed Sonic so much and the fact that he's gone, I'll never see him again. I wish I could save him and stop Scar for beating him and killing him." Wendy wished.

"Even if you did, Scar would killed you by now and who knows what he'll do to you."

"Yeah but I feel like I should've been there for Sonic whenever he needed me."

"I know child. It hurts me deeply that Sonic is gone and Kenny hasn't been himself since he lost his best friend. All we can do is move on and look forward to the future. That's what Sonic wanted."

"Yeah and I promised I'll take care of Erza and everyone. I won't let Sonic down."

"That's the spirit, Wendy."

* * *

 _The Bedroom…_

Erza in her pajamas coping, mourning over the death of her husband. She hugged her knees, leaned back against the headboard and looking down. She had locked herself in the bedroom and remained quiet, she was too sadden to do anything and now her Sonic is gone she couldn't do anything anymore. She thought about taking her own life to join Sonic but the guild helped her not to commit suicide. Erza was a deep mess, she's an emotional wreck, and the despair had got the best of her. She had been crying and can't stop thinking the fact that Sonic is dead.

Erza cried, sobbing silently over her deceased husband. Minutes pass with Erza continue to cry. She begin thinking what Wendy informed that the legion leader named Scar who's responsible of killing Sonic and so is the leader that kidnapped Wendy and Carla. Wendy lifts up her head, clenching her fist in pure rage that Scar went that far to kill her husband and angered her greatly. She begin emitting dark aura and she right now is steaming in rage.

"Mark my words Scar, I will kill you for taking away my life. I will drag you down to hell to have you rot in there for the rest of your life. You will witness my wrath. I swear it!" Erza said vowing to avenge Sonic's death.

* * *

 _Lucy's Apartment…_

Lucy had locked herself in her apartment and her room not wanting to talk to anyone. She lie down on the bed and silently sobbed. The blonde celestial wizard had hold onto Sonic plush doll into her arms almost like hugging to Sonic. Her celestial spirits knew that she had a massive crush on Sonic and knew that she's madly in love with the true blue. All had try to comfort the celestial wizard but to no avail. Lucy hadn't been herself for the past few days. She had lack of sleep, eat, and hygiene. The blonde kept thinking about Sonic and keep repeating his name and her mind repeating that Sonic is dead.

Lucy begin sobbing and cried herself all day and night to herself thinking about the true blue and how she missed his smile, his attitude, his company, and his touch. Even his lips when she kissed him.

"Oh Sonic… I missed you so much. Please… please come back to me!" Lucy sobbed.

The blonde celestial spirit had cried herself to sleep for the night.

* * *

 _The Strauss Residence…_

Lisanna had try comforting her big brother over the death of Sonic the Hedgehog. He's still taking it hard knowing that he lost a good friend and the savior of his sister Mirajane.

"Elfman… are you going to be alright?" Lisanna asked.

"I don't think I'm going to be alright. First Sonic came back after his long one year trip all over the world and now he's gone because of that scumbag Scar. How am I going to be ok without Sonic around?"

"Yeah. I know what you mean, big brother. Without Sonic here, everyone has lost their will to smile. He was that void that makes people happy and now hearing that he's gone, we'll never see him again."

"And it sucks. Hell, even Mira is taking it harder than me."

"Yeah… she is. Sonic was there for her after that "incident" with Zack."

The two siblings mourn for the true blue and remember the time Sonic helped Mira cope her love life with the black dragon slayer. They form a small smile remembering the time that Sonic came over for dinner and Elfman ate like a real man just like how Sonic first chow down to Mirajane's food.

Inside of Mirajane's room, she had locked her door and lie on the bed, thinking about the true blue. She remembered how he helped her, comforted her from the incident with Zack and felt like she couldn't find love anymore. Sonic helped cheer her up and help her feel better. Mira even remember her time with Sonic here in this room for comfort and Sonic accepts it to help her feel better. He didn't like it at first and not wanting to hurt Erza but she understood how he felt and would only do it just once.

Mirajane had been thinking about the blue blur, knowing she has fallen in love with the true blue. She even wished that she would be the one that married Sonic and making him her husband. With that, Mirajane then silently sobbing over the hero's death even hugging to herself.

"Sonic…" Mirajane trailed off, only saying the one world coming out of her mouth.

* * *

 _The Bar…_

Cana didn't feel like heading to the guild but decided to come to the bar and drink her sorrows out to mourn Sonic's death. She had a few strong liquor in her system and is heavily drunk. She didn't care, the drunkard wanting to take the sorrows away out and hoping it would try to make her feel a little bit better. However, the more she drinks the more how sad and depress Cana is over the death of Sonic.

"Yo bartender, another bottle." Cana demanded.

"No way, you had too much to drink Cana. I'm cutting you off." The bartender refused.

"Does look like I give a fuck, give me another drink or another bottle!"

"Drinking your sorrows again, huh Cana?" a voice interjected.

Cana look behind and sees Macao entering in the bar and stood upon Cana with his hands behind his pocket.

"Oh… what do you want Macao?" Cana asked.

"Just only came here to have a drink and check up on a friend." Macao answered.

"Well good for you I'm doing wonderful."

"Doesn't look like it to me. You're extremely drunk and you're drinking in your sorrows over Sonic's death."

Cana open her mouth to retort that but she couldn't find any words to respond and just remain silent. Macao take a seat next to her and order himself a drink and order water for Cana.

"Why are you ordering me water?" Cana asked.

"You had too much to drink. Drink something else for a change." Macao said.

Cana just growled and push the glass of water aside.

"Look Cana, I know what you're going through. I know how sad you are over the death of Sonic. Everyone is affect by it including myself." Macao said.

"Yeah… Sonic is gone and there's nothing we can do." Cana retorted.

"Yes. But drinking your sorrows isn't going to bring Sonic back. In fact it's going to make yourself look worse if you keep drinking like that. I know you can handle strong alcohol but you'll never know that you'll have a kidney problem or way worse than that."

"I don't know Macao! What else can I do?!"

"Sadly… I don't know. I just don't know."

Cana looked away from Macao. Macao look over to Cana and can hear her sobbing silently. It made Macao feel sad to see his friend cry and so, he pulls Cana and pulls her into a comforting hug. Cana accepts it and started crying, even the bartender look at the distraught Cana and shake his head. He can feel her pain that she's taking it hard over Sonic's death.

"I know how much you loved him, Cana. I know you were madly in love with Sonic. It's alright, just let it all out. Don't fight it, let the tears win." Macao comforted.

This impacted Cana and the drunkard brunette began crying, sobbing loud as she lets all of it go. Macao could only do is hug Cana and comfort her. Hearing the drunkard's wails affected everyone here in the bar and give into despair over the death of Sonic the Hedgehog. It was a terrible and sad day for everybody to this day. The pain would never go away and it stain their hearts for the rest of their lives.

* * *

 _Elsewhere…_

Zeref had travel around wherever he goes. After hearing the death of Sonic the Hedgehog, he couldn't help but to feel bad for Fairy Tail for losing their friend and felt sorry for Sonic had died and sacrificed himself. He look up at the sky, thinking about the true blue.

"Rest in Peace Sonic the hedgehog and thank you for hanging out with me and showing me what friendship is like." Zeref thanked saying his goodbyes.

After the black wizard giving Sonic his respect, he then turn his face into a serious and look forward to his other plans.

"Now that Sonic is gone and out of the way. It's time to bring war to Fairy Tail and all of Fiore." Zeref said with a serious tone in his voice.


	28. Act 2 Scene 2: Forces

Chapter 28: Forces

 _Following Day, Magnolia Town…_

Everyone is still coping the loss of Sonic who had sacrificed himself and is finally defeated by his brother: Scar the hedgehog. After the legion leader defeated and killed Sonic, he has brought sadness and misery to everyone who all look up to Sonic and now that he's gone, they can never see him again. Erza took it very hard that her husband, her best friend is gone and couldn't keep his promise to come back to her safe and alive. He had to sacrifice himself to protect the people he loves and care about. It brought Erza into despair and the titania couldn't go on without her husband. She at first wanted to take her own life to join with Sonic but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She would hurt Fairy Tail and her friends. The titania has sworn herself that she will avenge Sonic's death and will make Scar pay for taking him away from her.

Kenny in his garage thinking about his best friend, his partner about all of the adventures, the ups and downs they went through together. He even look at the pictures of Sonic and himself enjoying adventures together and having fun together as a team and as the best of friends. Every time Kenny look at the pictures and think about the blue blur, he couldn't help but shed tears and he couldn't fight them and just silently broke down. He had missed the hedgehog so much that he wished that he was still here with him and with the others who missed him. The exceed wipe the tears and try to remain strong, something that Sonic would want.

The exceed try pulling himself and try to remain strong for Sonic and with that, the exceed sworn that he'll avenge Sonic's death and stop Scar before he tries to destroy the world. Kenny then start to try to locate and find where Scar's whereabouts are and locate the Legion army and come up with some sort of strategy to defeat them before they could destroy Magnolia and all in Fiore, if not the entire world.

* * *

 _With Spiral…_

Spiral hadn't been himself lately. Ever since he lost his cousin, he was lost into despair. The wind dragon slayer hadn't been himself but sulking in depression over the loss of his cousin. He had wished that he would've saved Sonic sooner before Spiral can put a number on him and kill him. Spiral had been drinking in depression and he even took it very hard for losing Sonic. He was the only family he had in this world and the closest one he's ever had. Sure Sonic has a family of his own but it's different. Spiral felt like has no one left and that's what he didn't like.

Spiral right now lying down on a bed looking up at the ceiling with a bottle in his head. He had finished another bottle and there are a few bottles of liquor on the ground. Spiral let out a depressing sigh and look to his right. The sun was shining to a beautiful day and Spiral didn't feel like leaving. In fact, he hasn't left his household for the few days from losing his cousin. Spiral slowly sat up and reaches over to a side table. He grabs a frame and held it in his hand and looks at the picture. The picture shows Spiral with his cousin Sonic smiling in the picture, it was the time that they were at a mission together assigned from the Magic Council from Era to stop an A-Class dark guild terrorizing a town. Spiral couldn't help but to smile and he suddenly shed tears.

The wind dragon slayer couldn't fight it and begin silently sobbing to himself, crying over his deceased cousin. He couldn't believe it himself that Sonic is gone and defeated by the hands of Scar and the Legion. Scar remembered that Scar and Sonic are brothers and he's Scar's cousin. He remembered that day that they finally met in person and Scar is actually Sonic's brother and is responsible of kidnapping Wendy and Carla, and terrorizing everything around the world and responsible for the murders.

This had Spiral clench his fist, Skid aka Scar responsible of killing his own brother, his blood for the sake of vengeance, out of jealousy or whatever the case. He knew that Skid has got to be stopped and Spiral remembered the promise he made for Sonic before he died. With that, Spiral pull himself together, try to remain strong and move forward. Something Sonic would've want from him and so, Spiral had finally got up the bed and heads to the bathroom and get cleaned up. He was lacking hygiene and he knew that he needs to get cleaned up and be strong for Sonic.

Spending minutes of washing up, getting cleaned, and the wind dragon slayer clean the apartment to get it nice and clean before leaving the apartment and try to start his day and clear his mind off. Spiral exits his home and walks through the streets of Magnolia. He knew that the people are trying to remain strong for Sonic ever since he died and Spiral try not to get into depression again. That is the least one thing he'll do and cannot let Sonic down. He would disappoint his cousin. Spiral walk through the streets and try clearing his mind and head to the guild. He soon passing by Lucy's apartment.

Spiral stop for a second and knew that Lucy hasn't been herself and she could use someone to talk to. Building up some courage, Spiral heads right in and heads over to Lucy's door. The woman who notices Spiral and approaches to him.

"Hello Spiral." The woman said.

"Hi. I'm not looking for any trouble, I just only come to visit Lucy." Spiral reasoned.

"It's no problem at all. She hasn't come out or talk to anyone since Sonic's death. That girl really loves him."

"I know. I know. So has anyone try to talk to Lucy?"

"Yes. Her friends Natsu and Happy came, even Gray try and talk to her but no avail. Also, Levy had try to talk to Lucy but couldn't reach her. Lucy is in deep depression. I've never seen her like this in eight years."

"I know and I understand that. Hopefully I can help her."

"Please do, the girl needs some comfort and someone to talk to."

Spiral nodded and approaches the door while the woman leave Spiral to it. Spiral takes a deep breath and knocks on the door hoping to get an answer from the celestial wizard.

"Please… go away…" Lucy demanded.

"Lucy, it's me Spiral. Please open the door." Spiral pleaded.

"Spiral…"

"Yeah it's me, can you please open the door."

Spiral can only hear silence and Lucy hasn't responded. He waited for the blonde to open the door but to no avail. It only became three minutes of silence and Spiral thought he couldn't get to Lucy. The wind dragon slayer decides to leave Lucy alone but hears the door opening. He turn around and sees it is slightly open and can only see Lucy looking through the door.

"Hi…" Spiral greeted.

"Hi." Lucy trailed off.

"I just thought I would like to come by and check up on you. Everyone is worried about you."

"I know… I haven't set foot in the guild since you know…"

"I know, I know Lucy. May I come in? I want to help you."

Lucy thought it for a moment then finally let's Spiral inside her home. Spiral enters inside with Lucy closing the door and locking it. Spiral look around the place and smile before turning to Lucy who look like a complete mess and hasn't been herself and she's wearing only her pajamas. Spiral can tell that that she hasn't been sleeping for a few days.

"You have a lovely home Lucy." Spiral complimented.

"T-Thank you. Can I offer you something to drink?" Lucy offered.

"Yeah. Some water would be nice."

Lucy nodded and heads to the kitchen and pour a glass of cold water with ice and heads to the living room and hands the glass to Spiral.

"Thank you." Spiral said taking a sip.

"You're welcome." Lucy thanked.

"So um… are how you? I know you're not ok but I want to hear how you are?"

"I'm… not ok. Hell I don't know how I am. I haven't slept for a few days and I've been crying, praying that Sonic isn't dead but in reality, he is and I can never see his handsome face anymore. Even his charming smile."

"I know Lucy, I miss my cousin too. I missed him so much."

"Why did Sonic had to sacrifice himself? He promised that he would come back in one piece and now that he's… he's…"

Lucy couldn't finish her sentence and broke down crying. Spiral felt so sorry for her, he didn't want to see his friends cry and so he pulled Lucy into a comforting hug and Lucy cry into Spiral's chest and holding her in his arms and comfort the celestial wizard any way he can.

"Shh… it's going to be ok." Spiral comforted.

"It's not going to be ok, Sonic is gone and I can't see him again!' Lucy sobbed.

Lucy continue to cry for minutes, it really hurt the blonde deeply that she can't see Sonic again and never will for the rest of her life. Spiral hold Lucy closer to comfort his friend and try his very best to help her and try cheering her up. Lucy stop sobbing and wipe the tears off of her eyes.

"Lucy, listen to me. Sonic didn't want to see me mope around and do nothing. He wanted me to keep moving forward and keep my head up. He don't want me to keep mourning over his death but wanted me to be stronger. If I do that, I would disappoint Sonic and I would let him down. He wanted me to be strong and move forward and can't forget that I have friends who cares about me. You have friends and you have a guild that cares about you Lucy. You don't want to let Sonic down by moping all day. That's not what Sonic wanted from you." Spiral stated.

Lucy looking into Spiral's eyes, listened to every word the wind dragon slayer said made her realize that he's right.

"I know you missed Sonic, we all do but we can't let his sacrifice to be vain and we can't mope around forever. We got to keep moving forward and be strong for Sonic. Scar will get his and we'll make Sonic proud to avenge his death. We just got to stick together and be strong." Spiral continued.

Nodding, Lucy slowly smile and wipe the tears off of her eyes and hugged Spiral.

"Thank you. I really needed that, despite that I can't see Sonic but he will always be here in my heart." Lucy said clutching her chest.

"I know, mine's too. It's good to see you smile again and I'm sure that the guild is worried about you. Still, they are taking it pretty hard over Sonic's death but we'll avenge him no matter what. We just got to be strong and make Sonic proud." Spiral retorted.

"Yeah. Will do, I can't let Sonic down. Thank you for the reality check Spiral."

"Don't mentioned it. I'm just helping out a friend. Speaking of which, you haven't been asleep so you should get some long needed sleep, you deserve it."

"Yeah. I surely do."

Lucy got up and heads to the bedroom while Spiral let himself out and heads to the door to let Lucy have her alone time and get some sleep. Lucy then stop Spiral before he can leave.

"Spiral." Lucy said.

Spiral turn to the blonde celestial wizard.

"Yeah?" Spiral responded.

"Thank you, you sure sound like Sonic when he comforted me. I remember he came over to my place and I helped comfort him when he thought you died. I even remember that I cook him food."

"Don't let those memories go, cherish it. Always smile and stay strong and positive. Something Sonic would say."

"Will do and thank you for helping me."

"No problem. I'll see you around."

Spiral took his departure and exits the apartment and locking the door. Lucy heads to her bedroom to get some much needed sleep she need from lacking off sleep for the past few days. Lucy get into bed and clutch to a Sonic plush doll and looks at the picture one more time of himself and Lucy together with the blonde hugging Sonic and smiles to the camera and Sonic with a smile and looks at the camera.

"I'll do this for you Sonic, I won't let you down. I promise." Lucy said before passing out asleep.

* * *

 _The Hedgehog Residence…_

Erza hasn't come out of the bedroom still mourning the death of her beloved husband. Wendy had try to talk to Erza, hoping she could try comforting her mother but to no avail. The household had became silent. Wendy let Erza be a few minutes after and heads back downstairs. Wendy in the living room sitting on a sofa and hold onto a picture of Sonic and Wendy together. The sky dragon slayer couldn't fight the tears and silently sob to her fallen father. Carla look to her friend and couldn't stand watching Wendy cry.

Ever since Sonic had sacrificed to her, Wendy couldn't do anything. She hadn't smiled, she hadn't train, and she hasn't head to the guild but cope the loss of her father. It really impacted Wendy and she became like an empty shell, just like Erza. Carla even knew that Kenny hadn't been the same and he had been at the garage for a few days trying to cope his best friend's death. Feeling like he could use the company, Carla head to the garage and find Kenny.

Once Carla enters the garage to look for her beloved, she spotted Kenny just sitting on the table looking at the picture of himself and Sonic together. Carla slowly approaches to Kenny and takes a seat next to him.

"Hello Kenny." Carla greeted softly.

Kenny look to his girlfriend.

"Oh hey Carla, I didn't hear you come in." Kenny retorted.

"It's fine. I wanted to surprise you. Is that a picture of you and Sonic?" Carla asked.

"Hmm? Oh yeah, it is. This is the picture we took when we went out on a first job together when I joined Fairy Tail. I remember it like it was yesterday. We completed the job afterwards before we took the picture."

"I see. You two had a great time together."

"Yeah. It was a start of our friendship and as time went by, we became close and we've became the best of friends. We always laugh together, enjoy adventures together, doing crazy stuff together, eat together, and enjoy the nice views together whenever we go out and travel. Nowadays, with Sonic gone and he's not with us anymore. I… I just… I… I…"

Kenny couldn't help but to shed tears from his eyes. The exceed couldn't fight them back and Carla pulls Kenny into a hug to comfort him.

"I wished I could've done anything to prevent his death to happen. I wish I've could've do more to stop Scar and the Legion. I wish I could…" Kenny trailed off and started sobbing.

"Kenny, listen to me. I know the death of Sonic is a heavy burden on your shoulders. I know how close you two were and I know it hurts that you can't see him anymore. But know this, Sonic will always be with you, including all of us. We cannot let his sacrifice to be in vain. We have to keep fighting and keep our heads up to move forward. Something Sonic would've say. Didn't you made a promise to Sonic that you'll protect me and the others and keep moving forward?" Carla reminded.

"Y-Yeah…"

"You gave Sonic your word that you'll protect everyone and stop the Legion. He didn't want you to be sad over the fact that he died. If he was still here, he would've been disappointed in you for not doing anything but mope around."

"Carla…"

"Kenny, you didn't cause Sonic to die nor you could've done more to help him. Some things are beyond our control. Sonic knew what the circumstances are and he faced them head on. Sonic didn't became afraid of Scar, he stood up to him and fought his very best to protect us. That's why he bought us time to escape and keep Scar busy to protect us. You can't let Scar win and he'll keep making you sad and miserable because you let him do it."

Kenny look into Carla's eyes and became speechless.

"I know you're hurting right now but you must be strong for him, for me to overcome the obstacles that Scar laid on you and you must fight. You can't let him win." Carla added.

Wiping the tears off of his eyes, Kenny listen to his girlfriend's words and took it by heart. He knew that she's right and he needs to be strong and move forward. Something Sonic would say if he was still here. Kenny then nodded his head with a stern look and took everything Carla said.

"Yeah… you're right. You're completely right. I can't mope around when Scar is out there on the loose causing trouble. I have to be strong for Sonic, I can't let him down. I have to keep fighting." Kenny said.

"That's the spirit, that's the Kenny I know and fell in love with." Carla retorted.

"Thanks Carla, for the reality check."

"Don't mentioned it."

Kenny pulled Carla into a hug and both exceeds stay that long to enjoy each other's embrace.

Wendy still coping over Sonic's death. However, as she mourns her idol, she even remembers something that Sonic said to her before. She remember those words very carefully and by doing that she close her eyes to try to remember.

* * *

 _Flashback…_

 _After their training, Sonic had taken Wendy to go get some ice cream and sat with her at a park in Magnolia Town._

" _This ice cream is delicious. Thank you Sonic." Wendy thanked._

" _No problem, do you feel like you're getting stronger?" Sonic asked._

" _I think so. From your training you've gave me I feel that I've become stronger. All thanks to you."_

" _Good to know. Keep improving and you'll be stronger in no time."_

" _Sonic."_

" _Yeah."_

" _Can I ask you a question?"_

" _Sure. What is it?"_

" _If you died someday, if you happen to sacrifice yourself to protect everyone. Are you scared that you'll die someday if that ever happen?"_

" _No. I won't be scared but I will do whatever it takes to protect everyone I care about. Even if it takes to sacrifice my life, I'll do it. I know I won't see anyone ever again if I do that but I know that everyone will be fine without me."_

" _What makes you say that?"_

 _Sonic look to Wendy and smiled. He stood up and stood in front of her then squat down and point his finger to her chest, to her heart._

" _Because of that? No matter how sad you are, how lonely you can be and no matter wherever you go, I will always be there with you in your heart. I know I won't see you again but know this, I won't ever leave your side within your heart. Stay strong, keep moving forward and always smile for me. As long you do that, everything will be ok." Sonic said._

" _Ok… I will Sonic. Thank you." Wendy thanked._

" _No problem. Just happy to see you smile again, sweetheart. So where do you want to go afterwards?"_

" _I was hoping if I can go with you to a job?"_

" _Sure. I thing I can arrange that. It'll be a father and daughter adventure. How's that sound?"_

" _Sounds great."_

" _Cool, come on."_

 _Wendy smiled and walks with Sonic back to the guild._

* * *

 _Flashback ended…_

Remembering what Sonic said, Wendy knew he was right and Sonic will always be there in her heart. She even made a promise to Sonic that she will take care of Erza and everyone else and not wanting to let the blue speedster down. Wendy wipe the tears of her eyes and remain strong for Sonic. The words helped her and it made the sky dragon slayer feel a lot better. Wendy then went on to get herself clean and remain strong for a bright new day. She even determine that she'll stop Scar and avenge the death of Sonic.

Before Wendy could try to help Erza and get her back on her feet. That until a doorbell rang. The sky dragon slayer went to go find out who it is, she opens the door and sees Millianna standing before Wendy with a smile.

"Hey Wendy." Millianna greeted.

"Oh hi Millianna, what brings you here?" Wendy asked.

"Spiral contacted me and wanted me to help Erza is still mourning over the death of her husband."

"Is he doing ok?"

"Yeah. In fact he feels better already when he came to see me. So is Erza home?"

"Yeah. She's upstairs in her bedroom. She hasn't came out ever since Sonic's funeral."

"I see. Well that's my cue to go talk to her. Wish me luck."

"Sure thing."

Wendy let Milianna in and the cat lover head upstairs to the bedroom. Millianna figured that the door of the room is locked so she knocks on the door hoping to get the distraught fairy queen's attention. All Millianna got was pure silence. She knows that she's deeply hurt. Taking a deep breath, Millianna start speaking.

"Erza, if you can hear me it's Millianna. I know you're still sad, depressed that Sonic died. I know you're hurting and I want to help you. Please if you can just let me in, I can help you. Please Erza…" Millianna pleaded.

Milianna waited for a response but there hasn't been any. She knock on the door again hoping to get Erza's attention. The silence went on for four minutes and still no response. Millianna sighed, giving up knowing it won't get to Erza so she begin to take her leave. Stopping by a sound of the door, Millianna stop and look back and see the door opening. Millianna gasped when she sees Erza in a depressing state. She had lacked of sleep and she hadn't ate anything. Millianna slowly approach to Erza and look into her eyes.

"Oh my god… Erza, you look awful." Millianna said.

"Hello Millianna, what brings you here?" Erza questioned.

"I came by to see you and see how are you doing but I never know you'll end up like this. I guess I can expect that you've been through a lot."

"Yes… I did. It… it still hurts…"

"I know, I'm sad that Sonic is dead. It affected Fiore that their hero is gone. I know there isn't anything we can do to bring Sonic back."

"I know Millianna. I wished I could've go with him to stop that bastard Scar. I wished I could be there when he needed me."

"Sonic wanted to do that alone. Spiral told me everything. Even the part that Scar killed him."

"I swear that I will avenge Sonic's death by making Scar pay for what he's done."

"And you can. Erza I know I'm not really good at this but you can't mourn for Sonic forever and be depressed over his death. You're stronger than this and I know you are a strong, beautiful, and a determine woman I see right now within your eyes. You never let anything get to you. You always fight the big fight and never gave up. You even inspire me to get strong and be determine to protect my friends like you do. You never let your friends down and overall, you have never, EVER let Sonic down."

Erza shot her eyes widened after hearing all of this.

"The Erza I know would never mope around all day. She would continue to fight and keep moving forward to the future. That's what Sonic would've done if he lose you. He would be in that same place as you are today." Millianna added.

Taking this by heart, Erza look away and thought about her friend's words for a second. All of them to be exact and start to slowly realize that Millianna is right. Erza can't mourn for Sonic forever and she needs to keep fighting and protect everyone she cared. She even realize that she's not alone, she has friends that will be there for her and family. Wiping the tears from her eyes, Erza look to Millianna and smiled.

"You're right, you're absolutely right Millianna. I realize it now. Thank you." Erza thanked hugging Millianna.

"Don't mentioned it, what best friends are for right. Besides you can't let Sonic down if you keep being sad all day." Millianna exclaimed.

"Of course. I know I look like a mess and I need to get clean."

"Indeed you are. Well I better get back to Mermaid Heel. You sure you're going to be ok?"

"Of course, you don't need to worry. I'll be fine."

"Good to know. See you around Erza."

"Please do come visit if you can anytime?"

"I'll try to do that."

"Thank you Millianna for checking up on me."

"Don't mentioned it."

Erza smile and heads back to her room and heads to the bathroom to get cleaned up and start her day knowing everyone is waiting at the guild. The titania isn't going to let Sonic down and won't let his sacrifice to be in vain.

* * *

 _The Legion HQ…_

The Legion continuing to celebrate as they've been drinking and having a good time. Also there is a brawl as Mellka drinking her ass off with Storm and Jinx joining in on the fun and blowing some shit up. Connor having a drink and channeling his magic for the fun of it. Riven join in on the fun and drink with the elite five. Scar sitting on the throne watching the fun and enjoying the party with the legion.

The celebration continue on and celebrating their victory over Sonic the Hedgehog. All of sudden, Scar then got everyone's attention and the Legion and the Elite five listen to what Scar has to say.

"Listen up my brothers, sister… we have achieve our biggest achievement. And that is defeating Earthland's greatest hero: Sonic the Hedgehog!" Scar said.

The Legion and the elite five cheered over their victory and remain silent for Scar so that he can continue his speech.

"Now that we have got rid of Earthland's, Fiore's biggest gun. Now we move on to Phase 3. Now, it is time we finally punish this damn world! We WILL make sure they all will feel our true wrath and this damn world will be ours for the taken!" Scar continued.

"YEAH!" the legion soldiers shouted.

"But we won't be doing this alone. We all will have strong allies, strong wizards that will help us to our cause. They all have the same vision as ours and with our forces and their forces combine together, nothing will stop us. We will be unbeatable, their savior won't stand in our way once we punish this world and make it ours. We will change this world. We will conquer it. We will punish it. And we will have those weakling fools kneel before us as not just kings… but gods!"

"YEAH!"

The legion cheered and the elite five roared, pumping their fists up in the air cheering Scar's name and ready to do some damage and punish the world. Scar smiled, looking around as the army got louder and ready for whatever they can do ordered by their powerful leader. As they continue cheering on Scar's speech, soon the army soon sees another making their entrance with Scar smiling at them. At first the legion were ready to strike and get them out of their sight but Scar ordered them to stand down, even having the elite five to stand down as well.

"At ease my brothers, they're our guests here for the whole party. In fact these are the people that we'll be working with to punish this world together." Scar ordered.

Suddenly the black wizard making his appearance with a smirk forming on his face. He approaches to Scar and shakes his hand greeting one another.

"Hello Scar, it's great to see you again." Zeref greeted.

"Likewise, Zeref. I told you I get the job done and I mean it at the time." Scar stated.

"Indeed. It's hard to believe that Sonic is your brother."

"Yes. Well I'm his older brother and Spiral is my cousin. Anywho, is this the army you mentioned to be before we come in contact?"

"Yes. In fact, this is the Alvarez Empire. I'm its emperor and with my army and you're army we will be changing the world together in our vision."

"Correct. Now that Sonic is gone and our problem won't interfere, we can move on to phase three. There is something you want from Fairy Tail is it?"

"Yes, those powerful magic that kept in store from anyone to see. It's the key of changing the entire world."

"I see. Interesting. Then I'll be happy to help you achieve that power for your own sake. Anyways, I hear you have an elite team that will help change the world?"

"Yes. Allow me to introduce you to them."

Zeref snap his fingers and bring out the twelve elite members that he had recruited.

First: there is a dark-skinned, relatively muscular young man of average height with large, thick, brown hair that juts out wildly in every direction. He bears the symbol of the Alvarez Empire below his right shoulder. He wears a thin light gold cloth tied around his neck and upper torso, leaving his bare chest and abdomen exposed, in lieu of a traditional shirt, as well as large, baggy, brown-colored trousers with an upper portion that is lighter in color. He accents this outfit with two large brown spherical earrings in both ears, intricately designed gold bracelets on each wrist, and gold bands on each of his biceps, and completes it with gold lock-in sandals and a golden scarf bearing an eye on the region covering his forehead.

Second: is a relatively tall, fair-skinned, still quite well-toned old man with blackish eyes and roughly shoulder-length, wavy, silvery white hair, with the majority of his bangs swept leftward. He has a short mustache, and a lengthy, mildly thin beard that reaches down to his upper torso, shoots up towards the mouth in large spikes, and links to his main hair via sideburns. Additionally, he has thick eyebrows, a pronounced nose bridge, and high cheekbones. August's many facial wrinkles evidence his advanced age, most prominently those on his forehead and below his lower eyelids, and his laugh lines. He also has a dark tattoo consisting of a thick dot surrounded by two circles on the back of his left hand, and two straight lines going from the circles' bottom end down the front of his forearm. As for clothing, August sports a long, light-colored robe consisting of two major pieces: a long garment that reaches past his knees, with a tattered bottom edge and intricately designed linings on the ends of its sleeves, including a line of dark lozenges, and a shorter, more billowing garment above it, over only his chest area. The longer garb is kept tied together with a thin light girdle made of a seemingly rope-like material. An externally and internally dark-colored cape is additionally above both parts of the robe, jutting out in sharp, more elongated lozenge-shaped spikes around the back of his head, also having a tattered bottom edge, having the Alvarez Empire's symbol emblazoned on its back, and being kept in its place by a long, less wide cloth tied around it and August's neck, which in turn is held fast by a spherical dark clip. Finally, a dark ring on his right middle finger and plain dark high boots complete the outfit.

Third: is a very tall, extremely muscular demon with an overall macabre appearance; his chest is covered in a black and red demonic breastplate that wraps itself around his lower abdomen. Attached to his breastplate are extremely large, irregularly-shaped metallic pauldrons that connect and fade out into his extremely long cloak, which he uses to keep hooded his head, upon which he wears what appears to be a red oni mask with his eye area painted yellow all around extending to his chin to conceal his face. On his arms, Bloodman wears a fishnet, mesh-like material, which is partially concealed by his overly-large pauldrons and gloves; the gloves themselves are frayed, and bear a zigzag pattern below the fray, however, attached to the zigzag pattern are also irregularly-flowing designs that the resemble bone structure of the hand, as they travel down from the forearm of the glove and branch off at the knuckles and travel down to each fingertip. The aforementioned zigzag pattern also appears on the material that is exposed on the parts of his torso that Bloodman's breastplate does not cover, and around his waist he wears a belt. His lower body is concealed from view by a dark robe that reaches up to his feet. Just below the belt, it sports a pattern of circles that travels around his person. Overall, as described by members of Sabertooth that he killed, Bloodman very much resembles the grim reaper.

Fourth: is a young woman, age-wise around Lucy Heartfilia's, who wears her green hair in a bob with bangs cut above her eyes, along with two, blue cross-shaped objects attached to the sides of her head like horns. She also wears gold cross-shaped earrings. Her standard style of dress shows off the front of her body. She wears something akin to that of a burgundy swimsuit showing her huge bust and a golden fancy coat with purple-indented flower patterns across its design, along with blue fur around the collar. In addition, she wears a gold choker around her neck with chains attached to it, running across her back in a T-shaped pattern. She completes her outfit with a pair of dark-brown high heels with purple nail polish coat on her toenails; the Alvarez Empire's mark is on her right thigh.

Fifth: is a buxom young woman with a slender figure. Her wavy, blonde hair is cropped short, reaching only the base of her nape. It is quite messy, giving it a somewhat spiky appearance. While it is mostly swept back, some bangs hang down her forehead, curving away from the face on either side. Her brown eyes droop at the edges. The mark of the Alvarez Empire is branded on the outer side of her left calf. Her casual attire is quite revealing. Her top consists of a simple brown bandeau, with the upper edge embroidered with a flowery, white lace. She also wears loose, pin-striped capri pants, the ends of the legs tightening around her calves. The hems of the legs are decorated with dark piping. Her left forearm is covered by a tight, dark bracer with a wing-like ornament attached to it beneath her elbow. Her right arm is encased in golden armor. While the part covering her upper arm and shoulder is plated, the rest takes the form of a simple gauntlet. Her neck is protected by gorget with a golden border and whose color matches that of her bandeau. A dark jacket with a light border is tied around her waist, allowing it to flare out behind her legs such that it hides her legs from view from behind but leaves them exposed from the front. The jacket has a large collar and lapels. The arms are knotted loosely below her abdomen, the ends hanging down. The light cuffs are quite prominent and each is encircled by a dark band with three rows of studs embedded in it; she completes her outfit with a pair of simple sandals. Her attire exhibits minor modifications when she goes to war. Her spaulder is not as spiky and has her Empire's insignia engraved on it, while the ornament adorning her bracer sports two miniature wings instead of one. The lace lining her bandeau is also replaced by a chain.

Sixth: is a man with medium-length, wavy and spiked orange hair that juts out at the top in a shape similar to rabbit ears; he has thick eyebrows and bears a scar over the bridge of his nose. He is dressed in fanciful white, black, and red robes and wears simple boots. God Serena's most noticeable attribute is a large wheel of blades on his back resembling a dharma wheel, giving him the superficial resemblance of a divine figure, particularly the Japanese deity Raijin.

Seventh: is a bespectacled man of average height. Most of his long, white hair is bunched into a ponytail by a golden brace. The ponytail hangs past his right shoulder, reaching up to his chest. The rest of his hair is quite messy, with uneven bangs falling down the sides of his face and between his eyes. He has alert eyes with red irises. His attire is quite trim, befitting his strict personality. It comprises of a simple pair of dark dress pants and a white collared dress shirt, completely buttoned up with a blue tie hanging from the neck. Over this, he dons a trench coat with a white border. The color of its interior as well as its exterior matches that of his tie. Dark markings are diagonally branded from the left shoulder and sleeve and run down the front and the back of the coat. The coat has a high collar which is left unfolded. The cuffs are also quite large. As the coat cannot be closed down the front, Invel fastens it with a long belt, looping it twice around his waist and then holding it fast with a simple buckle. This leaves part of the front of his shirt exposed, allowing the tie to be tucked neatly into the coat. The belt itself has a pattern of diamonds running across it. His outfit is completed by a pair of dark shoes with contrasting light soles.

Eighth: is a tall, voluptuous woman with thickly braided, bow-adorned, scarlet hair. Her two front braids have two golden ornaments near the upper sections; she also wears two U-shaped earrings (one on each ear), and wears red lipstick. For clothing, Irene dons a risqué version of the typical witch's garb. Her black top has a diamond-shaped opening, exposing a portion of her breasts, and a heart-shaped pattern around the borders. It extends down to the naval of her stomach where it meets a large angular scar, is draped over by a dark-colored cape with a light-colored inside and two medallion gold-like ornaments, and is held together by a golden chain. Not left bare, too, her neck is decorated by other small cloth-based accessories, including a wide bow. Additionally, Irene wears an elongated black loincloth with the symbol of the Alvarez Empire emblazoned on its front, having white borders on its edges and being connected to another cloth piece with the very same heart-shaped design. She also wears black thigh-high boots with heels that have a white-colored border near the top and gloves of the same color and design, only having claw-like extensions. Her black witch's hat is much larger than her head and possesses dreadlock designs with white bandaging near its ends. It also has a fur lining near its edges.

Ninth: a tall, muscular middle-aged man with extremely short black hair and what appears to be a receding hairline, which exposes his very prominent forehead, upon which he has a small tattoo of a skull. Jacob noticeably lacks eyebrows, and has very small eyes with prominent dark circles; Jacob's nose is also considerably prominent, and his jaw is long and pronounced, offering much space between his chin and small mouth. Jacob also has high, shallow cheekbones, and features distinct five o'clock shadow. For attire, Jacob wears a purple spandex turtle neck, over which he sports a black blazer; and also wears black pants. Jacob also wears a pair of black gloves, which feature oval designs on the knuckles, to go along with his black shoes.

Tenth: a well-built young man, with his most noticeable features being his upward spiky blond hair that comes as far as his shoulder blades on his back, as well as a large white cross symbol donning on his forehead. He has sharp orange eyes with an accentuated white design around the crust of them, while also possess one noticeable earring to go along with a tight necklace that has a circular ornament attached to it. For clothing, he wears a golden-colored kasaya that has a rectangular pattern (similar to Natsu Dragneel's scarf) that covers one-half of his body while the other half is exposed. A white sash is also tied around the upper part of the garb that streaks to hip to go with one around his waist as well. On his left arm, he has an intricate light green tribal tattoo with a decorative armband wrapped around it, while the mark of the Alvarez Empire resides on his left shoulder. He wears dark colored capris to go with a simple set of two-toned colored footwear.

Eleventh: a slender man who has a rather effeminate appearance, including long eyelashes and long, purple hair pulled into a ponytail, with a long, pointed face who wears a jointed green suit of armor over the top of a yellow frilly shirt. The chest piece is decorated with two purple rose patterns, as well as trapezoidal designs that run across the abdominal portion; the frills of Neinhart's shirt come up through the v-shaped neck hole of his armor, around which is tied a cravat. On each arm, Neinhart has pauldrons emblazoned with the mark of the Alvarez Empire, couters tied above his cubital fossa, and gauntlets that are also decorated with the trapezoidal pattern (frills from the sleeve of his shirt also protrude from the gauntlets). Neinhart also wears plain, dark trousers, and on each leg are poleyns and greaves, whereupon the greaves are also decorated with with the aforementioned trapezoidal pattern. He finishes his attire with flower earrings, what appears to be green sabatons for footwear, and three pairs of white fur balls, each set located on his respective collarbone and his left hip.

Twelfth: is a thin, youthful-looking man with medium-length, wavy, messy black hair; his bangs are parted to the left and hang over his left eye. Both of his eyes are very distinct, with unique "eyelashes" that jut out at four points on the outer vertical edges of each eye; his expression is consistently furrowed, and he appears to almost constantly wear a devilish grin that exposes his extremely sharp, pointed teeth. Around his jawline are small holes, and his ears are studded with screws. For attire, the man wears orange coveralls with a harness buckled around his chest in the form of a tunic that exposes his metallic shoulders; the collar is black, and around his waist he wears a black belt. On each of his shoulders the symbol of the Alvarez Empire is located upon him, and he wears very long rubber black gloves that extend from all the way up to just below the aforementioned marks. To complete his outfit, Wall wears black rubber boots that reach up to the very top of his thighs.

"Scar, I would love for you to meet my twelve elite crew: Ajeel Ramal, August, Bloodman, Brandish, Dimaria Yesta, Invel Yuria, Irene Belserion, Jacod Lessio, Larcade Dragneel, Neinhart, and Wall Eehto. They are my **Spriggan 12**. Also my guards." Zeref introduced.

"So this is the one that defeated Sonic the hedgehog. It's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance Scar." Invel greeted.

"I never knew you would be this good looking. Are you single?" Dimaria asked checking Scar out.

"I must admit, you've impressed us by defeating Sonic. I thought no one can achieve the impossible." Brandish wondered.

"Your skills and power is beyond anything I can imagine from you hedgehog." August sensed.

"Don't forget powerful magic that we have not seen before. It's fascinating. I commend your efforts of defeating Erza's husband." Irene applauded.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you. Now then, we should get down to business about punishing this world." Scar assumed.

"Of course but we already discuss it while you were busy dealing with your brother. We all have our plans set up and we're ready to initiate our plan. How about yours Scar?" Zeref assumed.

"I believe I did. Every guild will try to stop us without their precious hero around, nothing can stop me. Also, I do plan on paying Fairy Tail a visit but I won't be alone, my elite five will accompany me. It's time I finally meet Fairy Tail and Sonic's family in person. Plus I have a plan to initiate our invasion."

"You are well prepared aren't you Scar."

"I like to be ten steps ahead. Besides, this should be fun. Elite five, gear up and move. We're heading to Magnolia to pay a visit to Fairy Tail."

"Understood." The elite five acknowledged.

The elite five prepare to leave with Scar, Zeref stop Scar for a brief moment to talk.

"What do you plan on doing there?" Zeref asked.

"Oh nothing, I thought I piss them off. However, I happen to recruit a new member of my team and he's looks dangerous and badass than he looks." Scar retorted.

"Oh is that so? Where can I meet this mysterious new recruit of your army?"

"You'll find out soon enough, my friend. So in other words, be sure to watch what I have in store."

"Of course."

Scar smirked and he left with the elite five and heads over to Magnolia to pay a surprise visit to Fairy Tail. Unaware, the figure in the shadows happens to leave with Scar in secret and appears to be carrying two scythes on its back, ready to make its appearance to the world.


	29. Act 2 Scene 3: Unexpected Visitor

Chapter 29: Unexpected Visitor

 _Fairy Tail, Magnolia Town…_

Spiral arrived to the guild, hoping if they aren't still down but once he enters inside the guild. Spiral is shocked to see that the guild is seem to be ok and they're in a cheerful mood. Spiral looking around until he spotted Kenny approaching to him.

"Hey Spiral." Kenny greeted.

"Hey Kenny, it looks like the guild is happy and seem to be ok." Spiral noticed.

"Yeah. I happen to do something about that. I helped bring their spirits up and help them to keep their heads up and move forward and make a promise to Sonic."

"That's right. Kenny said some powerful words that helped us got through our depression." Lisanna added.

"Yeah like a real man. Sonic maybe gone but he's not entirely gone, he's still in our hearts." Elfman stated.

"We can't mope around forever, that's like letting our hero, our idol, and our friend down. We don't want that and we can't disappoint Sonic." Gray said.

"Hell yeah! Still I'm going to find this scumbag that killed Sonic!" Natsu said cracking his fist.

"Aye, sir!" Happy agreed.

Spiral sees Erza who is in happy spirits. Spiral approaches to the Fairy Queen to speak.

"Seems like you're doing ok, Erza." Spiral noticed.

"Yes. I am, I must be strong for my husband. I will avenge my husband's death and stop Scar, I swore I will find him and make him pay." Erza responded taking a bite of her strawberry cake.

"Count me in, I want revenge for my cousin."

"We all do." Kenny interjected.

"And we're going to do that by working together." Wendy stated with a smile.

"Indeed we are, child. How are you feeling, Kenny?" Carla asked.

"I'm fine, thank you for asking."

Lucy enters inside the guild with a smile catching everyone's surprise that Lucy looked to be perfectly fine and appears to be smiling. Natsu approaches to the blonde celestial wizard to check up on his friend.

"Lucy, are you alright?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah. Most definitely, all thanks to Spiral who came to visit me. I feel much better already." Lucy responded.

"That's good, I was worried about you." Levy interjected joining in the conversation.

"Don't worry, all I need was a little comfort and some words of encouragement."

"That's good to know."

Lucy approaches to Spiral and hugged him.

"Thank you again Spiral." Lucy thanked.

"You're welcome, glad to see you smiling again." Spiral responded.

Lucy smiled and let go of Spiral.

"So what do we do about Scar and the Legion?" Natsu asked.

"It's not going to be easy. From what Kenny informed us, Scar and his army is too powerful. We don't stand a chance." Pantherlily reminded.

"Yeah. After Scar defeated Sonic, we won't stand a chance against him. We won't find a way to defeat Scar." Warren said.

"You said it, pal." Max agreed.

"But there has to be a way to defeat Scar." Wendy countered.

"I hope there is, I want to avenge the death of my husband." Erza hoped.

"Ahahahahahahahaaaaaa! Do you really think it'll be that easy to defeat me?" The voice interpreted.

The guild jumped, Spiral, Kenny, even Wendy and Carla recognize the voice from somewhere. Everyone start looking around for who's the one responsible of interfering.

"Where could he be?" Levy wondered.

"Look up." The voice stated.

Everyone look up and sees a masked mobian hedgehog crossing his arms and standing on the handles of the ceiling. Scar clenched his fists, glaring daggers at the legion leader, Kenny did the same. Wendy froze in fear staring at the leader with Carla glaring at the mobian hedgehog.

"Who are you?!" Makarov demanded.

Wendy just stared at the mobian hedgehog in fear. The sky dragon slayer trembled, froze as fear taking over and just by looking at the person, Wendy could only do is nothing. Carla notice this and can tell that her friend is afraid of him. Spiral couldn't blame her after all he's responsible of killing his cousin.

"It's… It's him…" Wendy trailed off.

"Wendy, what is it?" Lucy asked.

"It's him, it's Scar. He's the one that killed Sonic."

"WHAT?!" the guild shouted.

"That's the guy that defeated Sonic?" Wakaba inquired.

"That's the guy alright." Spiral corrected.

Scar chuckled and jumps down to the ground. He can feel the atmosphere full of hatred around the guild.

"So… this is the great Fairy Tail I've heard so much about. *Chuckle* Well… since your savior is no more, he's down there rotten in hell where he belong." Scar said.

"How dare you say that to Sonic?!" Erza shouted.

Scar look to the titania.

"Ooooh… so this is the Fairy Queen, the Titania: Erza Scarlet-Hedgehog I've heard about. Doesn't seem like she's tough. Hell, none of you seem that tough and all I see here are weaklings." Scar insulted.

"You'll see how strong I am when I get through to you, Scar. You murdered my husband!" Erza barked.

"Oh? And how are you going to do that? Use your weapons on me? Face it, my scarlet friend you cannot defeat me. Your husband knew he couldn't defeat me. He was too weak to face me when I try to convince him to join me."

"Sonic will never join you!" Lucy countered.

"Say what you want but he's gone now. I'm the most powerful mobian in all in Fiore and Earthland. No one can touch me, no one can't stop me. I plan to punish this world in my vision and all of you will kneel before me."

"Like hell we will!" Natsu shouted.

The fire dragon slayer charges at Scar and try to strike punch but Scar simply dodges it and force Natsu to crash down through a table. Everyone in awe were shock to see Scar appear sitting on the stool of the bar.

"How about giving me a drink hot stuff?" Scar ordered.

"Get it yourself you murderer." Mirajane declined as she splashes water on his face with a glass, this only made Scar chuckle.

"If you insist, after all you couldn't do anything to protect your siblings when they needed you. You couldn't even save your poor little sister."

This had Mirajane gasped in shock. Elfman growled and charges at Scar.

"How dare you talk to my sister like that?!" Elfman shouted.

Scar smirked and dodges Elfman using his Beast form to strike but Scar kicks Elfman to a pillar and crashes against it hard.

"ELFMAN!" Lisanna shouted.

"Like I said, weak. So damn weak. Now then, allow me to give you the reasons why I'm here." Scar said.

"Please do, otherwise all of us will put you down here and now." Makarov demanded.

"I'm glad you asked old man. I know all of you are familiar with my legion army and my elite five."

"We do. What about it?"

"Let's just say that I expanded my army. In fact I have joined forces with Zeref and he even has an army of his own and with our armies combine, we'll be unbeatable and there isn't any of you and other guilds can do to stop us."

The surprised everyone from the shocking news. Spiral and Kenny never thought Scar would go this far to expand and form a massive army. If not, align forces with Zeref and his empire.

"We're declaring war on Fiore and the entire world. We're after one thing that you Fairy Tail have and that powerful magic is **Lumen Histoire**."

Makarov jumped in complete shock, he knew what Scar is talking about and he backed away in fear.

"So… you know what it is do you master of Fairy Tail. I can spare your lives, all of yours lives if you tell me where it is and you all can walk freely without any bloodshed." Scar offered.

"Never! I will never hand you over Lumen Histoire!" Makarov refused.

"So be it. I thought I would try to be nice but I guess I was wrong, I'll just take it the hard way and kill more of your Fairy Tail wizards."

"You won't be killing anyone here. Not when I'm around!" Spiral shouted.

Scar look over his shoulder looking at the wind dragon slayer.

"I'm going to make you pay for killing my cousin. I'll make sure you're going to regret fucking with us." Spiral continued.

"And how are you going to do that, dear cousin." Scar questioned.

This surprised everyone when they heard the word cousin, even Kenny who is in absolute shock.

"How will you stop me for killing my little brother? Face it, I killed him and I'm gunning for you next Spiral. You don't deserve to live on this world and with that I'll extinguished you. I'll be the last mobian in this damn world and I'll kill two people of my past that won't hold me back!" Scar continued.

Spiral can tell that everyone is looking at him in shock.

"Oh… you didn't tell them didn't you? You didn't even bother telling Erza that she's my sister in law and Wendy is my niece. You didn't told them that Sonic ha a brother. You sure know how to keep secrets do you, cousin." Spiral assumed.

"Spiral… what is he talking about?" Kenny asked.

"I… I…"

"Ugh. It's best I show you who I am."

Scar begin unmasking himself and reveal his identity to the entire guild. Everyone gasped in absolute shock when they all see a blue hedgehog with icy blue eyes and has white grey streaks on his quills.

"That's right, I may look identical to Sonic and yes I'm his older brother. I'm responsible of killing my brother." Scar admitted.

"How could you… how could you kill your own brother like that…" Mirajane trailed off in shock.

"No… it can't be…" Lucy said to herself.

"That bastard… how could you…" Gray cursed.

"I can tell that everyone is angry at me. Good. Get angry, fuel me with your hatred. Allow me to say this, your savior is not what you thought he was. He can't even helped you throughout your situation when he died. He was too weak, so selfish to help. He's better off dead anyway and I don't know why he joined this pathetic guild. More importantly, I don't see why you pathetic whores see in Sonic but he also married to a fairy whore like Erza Scarlet herself. She would be better off fucking Jellal instead of a marrying to that scumbag of an excuse of a hero." Scar insulted.

That's what did it, they raise the boiling point to every female who liked Sonic. Lucy was furious, so angry and just when she can use her keys to use her magic on Scar but all of sudden, Erza beat her to it. Erza requipped to her Heaven's Wheel Armor and swung her sword at Scar but Scar blocked it off with ease.

"Oh my… angry aren't we?" Scar noticed.

"How dare you! Sonic is more than a man than you are Scar! You will pay for taking him away from me!" Erza threatened.

"I like to see you try."

Natsu and Gray jump in to attack but Scar teleported and forces them to crash against Erza and the trio collapse down to the ground. Gajeel jumps in and uses Iron Dragon Slayer to strike Scar from behind but Scar suddenly catches the iron dragon slayer off guard when Scar catches the iron sword with ease that surprised the iron dragon slayer.

"Whoa…" Gajeel trailed.

"Whoa? Is that all you can say?" Scar asked.

Scar pulls Gajeel and delivers a punch right to his abdomen and sends the iron dragon slayer crash to a nearby table.

"Gajeel!" Levy cried.

Bickslow summons his "babies" to attack while Freed summon a few runes to circle around Scar to trap him there. Scar simply smirked and blast a green energy shockwave to get rid of the runes. It surprises Freed but that didn't stop Fairy Tail there, Laxus uses his Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic and uses **Lightning Fist** on Scar by striking him in the face. However, Scar somehow block it off by catching his fist and some lightning volts striking Scar but it didn't have any effect. It surprised Laxus and the Thunder Legion of this.

"Lightning? Is that the best you can do? I thought you were an S-Class wizard who happens to be stronger?" Scar wondered.

Scar swung Laxus around and struck Bickslow and Freed before tossing him over to Cana who prepared to use her magic on Scar as well. Evergreen uses her magic by flashing her eyes and turns Scar into stone to imprisoned him. Scar diverted the spell and blasts a green energy ball at Evergreen and blasts her towards a pillar. Juvia uses her magic and uses Water Lock to traps Scar in a bubble of water to drown him. Scar blasts the water, causes it to splash all over the place and Spiral charges at Scar with Max uses his max to trap him with sand but Scar smile and teleported and Max accidentally traps Spiral in sand.

Makarov had enough of this but uses his magic to overpower Scar by turning himself in a giant and slams down Scar with his hands. The guild master thought he got Scar but all of sudden, Scar lifts up the hand that surprised every wizard of the guild and Scar tilt his head, smiles at the guild master and later charges at him and knee kicks the master in the face and axe kicks the guild master to the ground to cause him to change back to normal.

Scar appear atop of the handles at the ceiling crossing his arms.

"Much as I love to insult you some more but I gotta run. Spiral, if you want to avenge your cousin so badly. Come and face me if you got the balls to fight me. I'll be waiting around in the outskirts of Magnolia." Scar informed.

"Oh I'll be counting on it, bitch! You're going to pay!" Spiral threatened causing Scar to laugh.

"Ahahahahahahahahaaaaa! I look forward to it so until then, farewell for now."

Scar uses Chaos Control and get out of the guild. Spiral look around and sees everyone is staring at him.

"Spiral, what do you mean Sonic has a brother. Is it true?" Kenny asked.

"Kenny… I…"

"Is it true?! Does Sonic have a brother or is he a clone?!"

Scar jump from Kenny's outburst. The exceed wanted to know the truth and Spiral soon sighed in defeat. He knew that the guild are looking for answers and decides to come clean.

"Yeah. It's true… all of it. Sonic is Scar's brother. Scar is the older brother." Scar admitted.

Everyone gasped and Erza calmed down and requip back to her casual clothing and approach to the wind dragon slayer.

"So he's responsible of kidnapping Wendy. So I'm his sister in law?" Erza questioned.

"Yes. That's correct and Wendy is Scar's niece. Scar is part of family and me and Sonic thought we lost him years ago."

"What happened?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know. All I know that he faked his death and come here to build his own empire. He despised Sonic and had been planning to get rid of him and Scar finally gotten his wish. He killed his own brother for the sake of his empire and power."

"That's crazy! That's his brother! How the hell can he do that?!" Gray shouted.

"Yeah! What stripper said!" Natsu agreed.

"That's not manly at all!" Elfman shouted.

"How could Scar would do such a thing? To kill his own brother?" Mirajane questioned.

"I didn't want all of you to know but I think it's the right time for all of you to know. Also, Kenny and I had discovered what Scar has found." Spiral stated.

"What do you mean?" Gajeel asked.

"He somehow found Dark Lacrima that has been hidden long time ago."

"WHAT?!" the guild shouted.

"That's impossible. They were hidden far away from any dark wizard that can obtain that unbelievable power a long time ago." Makarov said.

"We know that Scar is using them to power up a powerful weapon, so powerful that it can destroy an entire town, if not an entire planet. He used it to kill Sonic with it." Kenny informed.

"What! You mean to tell us that Scar use that weapon and killed Sonic?" Cana asked.

"That's right. Now that he's formed an alliance with Zeref and his army, we're all doomed."

"Damn it…" Laxus said shaking his head.

"It can't be." Freed added.

"What are we going to do?" Happy asked.

"Without Sonic stopping Scar, we don't stand a chance again him." Droy said.

"I know." Jet agreed.

"I'm going to stop Scar, he's waiting at the outskirts and I'm not going to miss this chance to confront him. I may not be strong as my cousin but I'm willing to try and to avenge my cousin's death." Spiral said gearing up.

"I'm coming too, you might need some backup." Kenny said.

"I'm coming along also, he needs to pay for killing my husband." Erza stated.

"Count me in." Lucy said.

"Safe some ass whooping for me." Gray also said cracking his fist.

"I'm all fired up! Let's go Happy!" Natsu shouted.

"Aye, sir." Happy responded.

"I'm coming too, I want to avenge daddy's death. Are you coming Carla?" Wendy asked.

"Of course, child. I will do whatever I can to help. However, are you sure that you're up to the task since you're afraid of Scar." Carla responded.

"I am. I know I'm scared but I can't do nothing when Scar is out there. I made a promise to Sonic and I don't want to let him down."

"Then it's settled, let's go and beat the hell out of Scar and make him pay for killing Sonic." Spiral suggested.

Kenny and Team Natsu nodded and leaves with Spiral to go confront Scar.

* * *

 _Elsewhere…_

Scar appear and meets with the elite five. The elite were gearing up, preparing to face off Team Natsu and Team Sonic.

"They're on their way here. Be ready." Scar warned.

"Got it. We're ready for this, boss." Mellka responded loading her gun with a sly smirk.

"This is going to be fun." Jinx said readying Chompers. Jinx even begin to giggle while loading up her weapons.

"I'm looking forward to have another rematch with your cousin." Storm said wielding wind god slayer magic with an evil grin.

"It sure will be Jinx, it sure will be. Get ready, everything's all according to plan." Scar stated earning some mischievous smiles from the elite five.

The elite five get ready for Spiral and Kenny and Team Natsu, knowing they're on their way to fight them. Unaware, Scar has a special someone that will come in to make its appearance. Scar look over to his right at the shadow figure, waiting patiently for further instructions. The figure nodded and disappear in the shadows, waiting for an opportunity to strike. Although, he begin flashing light green eyes.


	30. Act 2 Scene 4: Ten Steps Ahead

Chapter 30: Ten Steps Ahead

 _Outskirts of Magnolia Town…_

Team Sonic and Team Natsu had joined forces and rushes over to the destination where they can confront and fight Scar. Erza who is up ahead using her **Flight Armor** while she requip it. Erza with a dead look on her face, waiting to make Sonic's brother pay for taking her husband away from him. Spiral caught up to the Fairy Queen using **Wind Dragon Boost** to speed up. The both are so eager, anger boiling inside after confronting Scar and today they would finally have their revenge and avenge Sonic by defeating the leader of the Legion. Spiral looks to Erza who is so focused on taking down Scar.

"Erza." Spiral said.

"Yes." Erza responded.

"Are you sure you're ready on taking on Scar, you know how powerful he is."

"I know but I don't care how strong, how powerful he is. He will soon feel wrath for taking away that is precious to me."

"I know what Sonic told me. That you had a miscarriage. Were you planning to start a family of your own?"

"Yes. I didn't know I was pregnant until I had a miscarriage. Ever since fighting Tartaros I felt like I'm responsible of killing my baby. If I didn't fight, my baby would've still be alive and be born."

"Don't blame yourself. You didn't know, it was just too soon, too early. Now that Sonic isn't here with us anymore I guess having a family of your own is gone."

"All thanks to Scar, I'll make your cousin pay for taking his brother's life."

"We will. We'll avenge Sonic's death."

Erza nodded and the two sped off. Team Natsu using a magical car using their magic to get to their destination and following the two behind.

Elsewhere, Scar standing in the center of the field with his arms crossed. He smirked, waiting patiently for Fairy Tail's arrival. Scar knew that Spiral isn't coming alone and have some back. It was perfect, in fact Scar expected this and await for their arrival. It didn't take that long to get to the destination and Fairy Tail finally arrive with Team Sonic and Team Natsu regroup and joined up, face to face with the leader of the Legion. Scar let out a small chuckle on their arrival.

"So you've come. As I expected, you didn't came along but brought along some back up. This is perfect for you Spiral, you sure is going to need all the help you can get if you want to avenge my brother's death." Spiral expected.

"Damn right I am! This is between me and you Scar! You've taking away my cousin, my best friend and now I'm going to make you pay for the crimes you've committed." Spiral threatened.

This cause Scar to laugh earning glares from Team Natsu.

"Ahahahaha! You think your treats supposed to scare me? We all know this is going to end?" Scar asked.

"No but you should be Scar, I'm going to take your goddamn head off and place it as my trophy!" Erza countered.

"*Laugh* Your threats are meaningless to me, Titania. I'm too powerful to be defeated and there's nothing you can do to stop me when I punished this damn world for their injustice. Not even Fairy Tail don't stand a chance against me and my Legion. I'm planning to create a utopia, a revolution that will make you all and your people you care so much about kneel before me and be punished."

"Like that's going to happen you murdering bastard! You're going to have to get through us to make your plan happening. We all know it's not going to happen." Gray exclaimed.

"Oh? And how are you and your pathetic wizard friends and their pathetic guild can do that? After all, your savior is no more. He's gone and he deserved to die!"

"No he doesn't! Sonic hasn't done anything bad to anyone. He protected us, he loved to help people and he never backed down on his word to keep his promises." Lucy countered with venom in her voice.

"Ah those celestial slut who is madly in love with my brother. You say what he is but you all thought wrong. You're so called hero, your so called icon isn't here to help you to stop me now. How do you plan to stop me?"

"With hope." Wendy answered.

"Hope? Hope you say?"

"That's right. Because of Sonic, we never lose hope and he never gave up. No matter what the consequences, the situations he's in and the ups and down, Sonic continue to push on and continue to fight and that's why we're here to stop you."

"And we're going to bring you down for taking away our friend, our hero, our guardian. You kissed our best friend and it's time for your ass to pay the price you murdering bastard!" Natsu shouted.

"Oh? And you're precious dragon slayer can stop me. Please, you can't even lay a dent to me. Looks like your dragons taught you poorly and you can't even slay a dragon."

"Shut up…"

"What was your dragon's name? Igneel is it? He was a damn fool of taking on Acnologia. He can't even save his own life, let alone yours apparently. He's not that powerful as you think he is."

"Shut up!"

"And most of all, that salamander deserved to die from this god forsaken world. Dragons are nothing but a waste of trash, annoying lizards who care nothing but themselves and cause destruction. Igneel should've never trained you or found you, he should've left you for dead."

"SHUT UP!"

Natsu jolts up, charging full speed ahead towards Scar with that angry look in his fire. It lit a fire in Natsu's body and the fire dragon slayer isn't the one to mess with. He couldn't stand anyone who can bad mouth Igneel and lives to get away with it. Scar knew he got him, he smirked and allow Natsu to come at him. Natsu ignited his fist with flames into his fists and launches up in the air and dives down charging at Scar and readied his fist.

" **Fire Dragon Iron Fist!** " Natus shouted.

Natsu hurls his fist towards the blue and grey hedgehog to strike a killing blow. Scar on the other hand had other plans, with that he begin snapping his fingers and all of sudden, when Natsu can strike a blow until all of sudden, a rocket launcher is coming at Natsu and it hits him and explodes once it makes its impact. It pushes Natsu away and hits the ground but Natsu recover quickly and skidded on the ground. The rest of the group looking on and sees the elite five making their entrance, ready to fight.

"You ok, boss?" Mellka asked.

"I am, thank you for asking. Perfect timing as always." Scar retorted.

"We live to serve." Riven stated readying her sword.

"Damn… these guys again." Spiral cursed.

"I should've known that Scar would bring up backup as well." Kenny expected.

"You guys fought them before?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah. When we were trying to stop Scar and rescuing Wendy and Carla." Spiral answered.

"Scar you coward! Face me!" Erza demanded.

"You're not worth of my time. I fight stronger opponents and you're not one of them. Elite Five, waste them!" Scar ordered.

"You got it! **Wind God Roar!** " Storm shouted.

 ***BGM: The Fate Broke Down (Guilty Gear Overture)***

Storm blew a massive hurricane storm from his mouth, blowing a massive wind over at Team Natsu and Team Sonic. Erza jumps ahead and requips to her **Giant Armor** and summons her giant axe and swings it down to a vertical angel and disperse the wind. However, some of the wind blew off Lucy and Wendy who were caught in the hurricane. Spiral charges ahead and delivers a flying kick but Storm blocked it off and pushes Spiral away then Jinx blasted an rpg using Chompers but Spiral got out of the way. Mellka firing her weapon and readied her blade and charges at Lucy with a sly smirk but Lucy draws out her whip and smacks Mellka away, forcing her to back up and summoning Leo and fuses with him to possess his power to fight.

Mellka look at Lucy's new outfit and can't help but to laugh.

"Hahahahahaha… you look like two dollar prostitute in that outfit. I hope you don't use that to impress your "savior" who you have a big time crush on. He's nothing but a weak bastard who can't beat Scar in his own game." Mellka insulted.

Lucy jump up, felt disrespected by the insult. She starts to see red, begin to boil inside full of rage and charges at Mellka with a serious of melee strikes.

"How dare you say that to me! Sonic is twice the man Scar is!" Lucy barked.

Melka dodging away of Lucy's melee strikes.

"Oh really, then how come he can't save himself when he tries to beat Scar?" Mellka retorted.

Lucy screamed in rage and continue to attack but Mellka aim at Lucy and shot a few bullets but Lucy gets out of dodge with her reflexes with the use of her magic. Mellka nodding her head, smirking and got ready to fight. Spiral and Storm charge at each other and clash, when they collided it creates a burst of wind from the impact and the two didn't stop, they continue to clash and continue to fight with Storm who had been smiling and waiting for a real challenge and he finally got it. Natsu charges at Scar, wanting to settle the score with the legion leader but Scar smirked and charges at Natsu and knee kicks him in the abdomen and grabs him by the neck.

"I have special plans for you. Why don't you… have a reunion with your brother?" Scar suggested.

With that, Scar sends Natsu to a different location, same with Happy who was with Natsu before they could confront Scar using Chaos Control.

"That should do it, now on to-"

Scar didn't finish his sentence when a loud war cry came out of nowhere, Scar turn over and sees Scar who had requip to her Purgatory Armor.

"SCAAAAAAAAAAAAR!" Erza roared.

Scar turn to face the titania who was just about to face Scar but unfortunately for Erza, Riven pops out of nowhere and blocked off Erza and pushes the titania away with the shockwave of green energy that blast from her sword. Erza landed to her feet and get to her stance and Riven readied her sword.

"No one is going to touch Scar." Riven stated.

"Get the hell out of my way, I'll make him pay for what he has done to my husband." Erza demanded.

"What do you want to me do, sir?" Riven asked.

"Do whatever you want for your leisure." Scar ordered.

This made Riven smile at this and looks back to Erza.

"Gladly." Riven simply said.

Erza charges at Scar to continue confronting him but Riven shot green energy waves from her sword that push off Erza and stopping her pursuit to Scar. Riven launches up in the air and swings her sword to the titania. Erza rolls out of the way and Riven slams down her sword to the ground and Erza requip to her **Heaven's Wheel Armor** and summon a few more swords at Riven. Riven blocking them off with her sword by knocking them back and charges at Erza with full velocity, Riven begin bashes Erza with her elbow and sends Erza crashing against the tree.

"Is that the best the titania can do? I thought the Fairy Queen was supposed to be unbeatable." Riven pondered.

"You're find out soon enough." Erza countered.

Erza begin requipping to her **Flight Armor** and again charges at Riven and clashed as both of their weapons collided.

"You'll never lay your hands on Scar." Riven stated.

"Like hell I will." Erza countered.

The titania knee kicks Riven in the chin, catching the exile off guard and swung her weapons at Riven but Riven blocked it off just in time before it could impacted her. Instead it made Riven to skid a feet away then Erza using her speed to overpower Riven but Riven suddenly slam down her sword and creates a shockwave of green energy. It pushed Erza back and again Riven bashes her again with her elbow. This time, the exile uses brute force and pushes Erza through a tree that broke the tree in half and collapse to the ground. Riven charges at Erza and swung her sword delivering a powerful slash on the titania and deliver a few more slashes a couple of times then Riven finishes off by spinning herself and delivering a horizontal slash that push Erza backwards once again.

The titania feeling the pain from the slashes she endured and Riven wasn't finished. She was just only getting started. Erza glared at Riven who slowly approaching to the fairy queen, so Erza requip once again to her Morning Star Armor. Erza parries off Riven when she try to deliver the finish but blocks her off and deliver two powerful slashes that knock away Riven and Erza returns the favor by delivering a powerful flying kick right to Riven in the face and sends her flying and hits the ground a feet away from the titania. Riven spits out blood from her mouth, smirking and warm herself up a bit.

"Ahahahaha… now this is a fight that I'm looking for." Riven said readying her sword.

While Erza is busy fighting Riven, Connor blocking some ice-make magic as Gray create some ice weapons such as hammer, geysers, arrows, and draw out ice swords made of ice. Conor using ice magic but using his ice god slayer magic and blew a blizzard roar of black ice from his mouth. Gray creates a wall made of ice and gets out of dodge. Gray return the favor to use his ice devil slayer magic and uses **Ice Devil Rage**. Blowing a blizzard of ice at Connor, he teleports in the whirlwind of ice and appears behind Gray and tosses some ice daggers at Gray.

Gray sees this coming and gets out of the way and charges at Connor and creates a hammer made of ice again and struck Connor. Connor took the hit but he creates armor made of black ice and blasts it, creating ice spike but Gray creates another ice wall again. Connor engulfs ice into his fist and dashes through the wall delivering a powerful punch with intense force that broke through the ice wall and the wall shattered into pieces. It even knock back Gray and Connor delivers another intense punch using Ice God Brutal Fist.

Gray hits the ground but gets back up on his feet and shot a few lances made of ice that caught Connor off guard so he blocks a few of them but some of the lances penetrated Connor and Gray summons a geyser made of ice to add the damage to the ice god slayer and sends him hitting against a tree. Gray returns the favor by creating ice into his fist and delivers a terrifying punch that knocks Connor off and hits him through a tree with brute force with a roar cry using **Ice Devil Destruction Fist**. Gray then uppercuts Connor up in the air and creates an arrow made of ice using his ice devil slayer magic.

" **Ice Devil Zeroth Destruction Bow!** " Gray shouted.

Gray fires a powerful arrow at Connor to finish him off quick as possible to deal with Scar. Connor on the other hand smirked and creates a barrier made of ice that blocks off the arrow.

" **Ice God Barrier!** " Connor shouted.

Blocking the arrow, Connor then causes the barrier to explode into spikes and hurls them down to the ground, creating destruction as the ice spikes came crashing down and destroying everything in the process. Jinx smirked and tosses a few bombs and create some explosions. Wendy activated her Dragon Force and launches herself over to the lunatic but Jinx smirked and shot an electric pistol at the sky dragon slayer sending Wendy 80,000 volts of electricity. Wendy screamed in agony and collapse to the ground but didn't give up that easily. Kenny and Carla comes to Wendy's aid but Jinx smirked again, grinning sadistically and pulls out a detonator and presses the button. She activated the mines and exploded when the exceeds are at the target. Kenny and Carla get out of the way and gets away from the mines as they been detonated.

Kenny grabs Carla and flew off to a safer location but however, a trap has been set and the net came out from the ground and capturing Kenny and Carla, trapping them into the net. Kenny and Carla try to break free but the net then activates and electrocuted the exceeds surprising Wendy when she sees them being tortured in agony.

"Ahahahahahahaha! I am so going to enjoy my new pets." Jinx said cracking up.

Wendy looks over to Jinx with a death glare.

"How dare you, you bitch!" Wendy shouted.

"Ooooooh. Looks like someone is getting angry~." Jinx notice as she begin to sing.

Wendy uses her speed to try overwhelming Jinx but the lunatic just went on and skip ahead, skipping back and forth with a sly smile and humming herself causing Wendy to get extremely angry.

"Look I'm an innocent sky dragon slayer, my daddy just died and I'm all alone with my daddy backing me up. Oh you look so cute when you're angry *Giggle*." Jinx insulted giggling while she's skipping.

"You're going to pay for that!" Wendy barked.

"Come and get me little girl. Is that best you can do. Oh boo hoo…"

Wendy ran after Jinx getting very irritated by Jinx's personality and her insults.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

Natsu has been teleported with Happy to a different location.

"Goddamn it! That bastard Scar sent me to a different location. We got to get back to the others." Natsu said.

"Aye, sir!" Happy agreed.

"That won't be necessary Natsu." A voice interpreted.

Natsu and Happy look over and sees familiar figure approaching but is surprised to see the blac wizard Zeref all alone with Natsu.

"Hello brother, it's been a while." Zeref said.

"Zeref, what the hell are you doing here?" Natsu demanded.

"*Chuckle* To fight you brother. I've waited a long time for this, brother. Time we pick up where we left off."

"I was thinking the same thing. I'm all fired up. Once I'm done with you, then I'm coming after Scar."

"I highly doubt you could get your hands on Scar."

"Wanna find out?"

"Get him, Natsu."

"Come on brother, show me what you can do."

Natsu engulfing himself into flames, he had saved up his secret weapon to face Zeref. With that, he put it into good use. Natsu begin to reveal a dragon tattoo on his right arm. He then begin to emit intense heat from his body with Zeref sensing his power, his magic increasing tremendously.

" _He's getting stronger by the second. This could get interesting._ " Zeref thought.

"In case you're wondering punk, this is my **Fire Dragon King Mode**. I went into some intensive training to get to where I'm at become strong as Igneel, hoping to be as strong as Sonic someday." Natsu explained.

"But now he's deceased. What can you do?" Zeref countered.

Natsu growled and charges at Zeref and deliver an intensive punch with heat emitting his fist and sends Zeref flying and Natsu charges after Zeref.

"Get him Natsu, kick his butt!" Happy shouted.

Natsu with a war cry begin pummeling the black wizard with barrage of punches, knocking down Zeref with brute force. However, Zeref counters off by grabbing Natsu by the face and blasts black magic on Natsu, blasting him away a feet away and hits the ground. Natsu quickly get back up and Zeref delivers a powerful blow striking Natsu in his abdomen but Natsu delivers a punch knocking his brother away. Soon Natsu and Zeref then charge at one another and begin clashing when their fists collide to one another creating a shockwave of fire magic and black magic, creating a shockwave of magic as their clashed.

Natsu and Zeref continue to fight and going at it with no holds barred. Natsu had determination in his eyes, wanting to get rid of Zeref then goes after Scat for killing his best friend Sonic.

* * *

 _Back with Fairy Tail…_

Team Natsu and Team Sonic continue their fight against the Elite Five. The elite five showing much more of their skills, powers that overwhelm Fairy Tail with Scar watching. Scar can feel the atmosphere of pure hatred, Fairy Tail wanted vengeance, wanted justice to avenge the death of Sonic the Hedgehog. The legion leader watching on with amusement, noticing Erza is trying to go after Scar but Riven kept intervening, even noticing Spiral is trying his best to fight his cousin but Storm getting in Spiral's way and protect Scar by any means necessary.

" _*Chuckle* They never ceased to amaze me. They all want to get their hands on me but they cannot. I formed a powerful team but they'll be even more powerful when a new member of the Legion appears and will be joining the elite five._ " Scar thought.

Scar continue to watch the fight with amusement. All of sudden, Scar then gets in contact by an unknown person which made Scar smile and answers the call.

" _Is it time yet, sir?_ " the voice contacted.

"Not yet, let's give them a few more minutes. Are you watching Natsu's fight with Zeref?" Scar asked.

" _I am. You orchestrated this all along haven't you?_ "

"Why yes, let's just say I am ten steps ahead of my plans. Besides, it's almost time that the Legion along with the Alverez Empire rise and take over everything."

" _That is reason why I joined you, sir. So when will you say the word to make my appearance?_ "

"Not too long, very shortly. Oh and be sure to give them fear. It's what your specialty is for, right?"

" _Of course. See you soon._ "

Scar ended the call and continues to watch the fight for the time being. Lucy knocks off Mellka off her feet but the eldrid shooting a few bullets before reloading her gun. Lucy dodges away from the bullets, Wendy uses her speed to catch up to Jinx and delivers a flying kick that sends the lunatic flying towards Mellka. Both girls crashing together while Lucy and Wendy regroup together.

"Having trouble with that crazy girl aren't you?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah. Are you having trouble with her as well?" Wendy retorted.

"Yeah… I got to hand it to Scar, he sure does make a perfect team but he's still going to pay."

"I know."

Mellka and Jinx regroup and got back up to their feet.

"Looks like these guys sure giving us the run for our money." Mellka commented.

"You're telling me but I am having a wonderful time." Jinx responded.

"You sure do like danger don't ya?"

"Who does it? By the time this is over, I'm going to give Scar a nice little lapdance."

"Hey! Enough with the talking and fight us!" Lucy shouted.

"Looks like they want more." Mellka stated.

"They sure do. Wanna give them the pain treatment?" Jinx suggested.

"Hell yeah, let's go!"

Mellka and Jinx readied their weapons and continue their fight with Lucy and Wendy.

Spiral and Storm creating a stormy destruction when they create a hurricane like destruction each and every clash, both Spiral and Storm clashed and glaring daggers at each other.

"Do you really think you can go against the boss?" Storm asked.

"I know I do. He killed my cousin, his own brother and I'm going to make him and you all motherfuckers PAY!" Spiral barked.

"I like to see you try."

Spiral roared and delivers a strong and intensive blow to Spiral in the abdomen then uppercuts Storm up in the air and axe kicks Storm down to the ground. Erza is busy dealing with Riven as they clash their weapons at one another. Riven blows off Erza away and shot a green energy wave at the fairy queen. Erza quickly dodges the energy wave and requip to **Lightning Empress** Armor. Erza tosses a spear at Riven and struck in the shoulder then it electrocuted the exile with 100,000 volts of electricity causing Riven to scream in agony. Erza charges at Riven, grabs her weapons and high knee kicks Riven up in midair and slams her down to knock down the exile.

Once Erza is done, Spiral rushes over to Erza to check if she's alright.

"Are you ok?" Spiral asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine, thank you for asking." Erza responded.

"Good. Now then, let's go get Scar."

"My thoughts exactly, let's make that bastard pay."

Spiral nodded and he and the fairy queen turn their attentions over to Scar right after dealing with Storm and Riven. Scar notice this and started smirking, he again gets contacted by the mysterious ally.

"Is it time now, sir?" the voice asked.

"Yes. Time to make an entrance." Scar responded.

"Splendid."

Riven and Storm regroup and got in front of Scar knowing that Spiral and Erza are going after Scar.

"Sorry if we failed you sir, but we're not going to let anyone touch you." Riven exclaimed.

"That's right, we might got our asses kicked but we still got a job to do." Storm added.

"*Chuckle* It is fine, I was counting on it." Scar retorted.

"Sir?" Riven asked.

"I was saving a special weapon, a new member that will join the Legion and with this we'll change the world."

"What do you mean, boss? What new member? Who is he?" Storm asked.

"Wait and see, you'll find out. Stand down for now, let our newest recruit handle this."

Storm and Riven look at each other in confusion, the two wonder what Scar is planning but do not want to ask anymore. So Riven and Storm backed down and did what Scar command them to do. Spiral and Erza look at each other, grinning and return their attentions to Scar.

"This ends now!" Erza shouted.

Spiral charges at Scar with Erza follows in pursuit who requip to her Flight Armor. Spiral engulfing wind into his fist and ready it, wanting to get his hands on Scar so badly to avenge his cousin's death. Spiral who is almost close to Scar but Riven and Storm would intervene but stand down commanded by Scar. Spiral in pure rage, ready to take on Scar and make him pay and give him a beatdown that he'll never forget.

"PAYBACK TIME, BITCH!" Spiral yelled.

Scar smirked and didn't bother flinching. He just simply smile and allow Spiral to hit him. Just when Spiral could lay one finger on Scar until suddenly, someone came out of nowhere in full velocity and kicks Spiral away from Scar and sends him flying a few feet away and hits the ground. Erza continue charging up to Scar but a shockwave of lime green energy burst out of nowhere and struck Erza down and collapse to the ground next to Scar. Storm and Riven gasped, surprised what just happen and Scar kept smiling.

Everyone stop what they're doing and look at what's going on. The rest of the elite five stop fighting and sees an unfamiliar figure wondering what just happen. Scar who went on to command the elite five once again.

"Elite Five, regroup with me at once!" Scar commanded.

Jinx, Mellka, and Connor regroup with Scar and the others. When they all meet up, Mellka then begin to question Scar.

"Boss, what the hell is going on?" Mellka asked.

"Our newest member of the Legion has just arrived." Scar answered.

"What?!" Connor exclaimed.

"New member?" Jinx repeated.

"We never knew we would get a new member." Mellka stated earning nods from the other elite five.

"True but I kept it a secret for this day. I wanted to surprise you." Scar confessed.

"Is he the newest member of the elite five? We're going to become the elite six?" Connor asked.

"Of course, this is your secret weapon. I had powerful friends and he sent in a new member for me for our grand plan. I'll changing the name of the team to **Sinister Six**."

"Sinister Six? Hmm… I like it!" Storm asked.

"That name is very catching." Connor added.

"And it sounds badass." Mellka nodded.

"Oh hell yeah it does!" Jinx agreed.

"I have to admit I do like the name sir but what can our newest recruit do? What's his specialty?" Riven questioned earning nods from the others.

"You'll see soon enough. The show is about to begin." Scar answered.

"All this time… you've plan this all along didn't you?" Mellka asked.

"That's right my eldrid friend. Sit back and watch the show. Fairy Tail is in the rude of awakening and the fear is amiss."

Team Natsu regroup with Erza and Spiral. Kenny finally freed himself and Carla from the net and join with the others. Wendy begin healing the exceed's wounds from the electrifying torture they've endured.

"Carla, are you ok?" Wendy asked.

"Yes. I'll be fine, what about you? Are you ok Wendy?" Carla retorted.

"Yeah. I'm fine but angry."

Fairy Tail look over to the figure in smoke and once the smoke had been cleared off, they soon see a pale grey male echidna with black streaks on his dreadlocks. He wears a black skull fiberglass mask to hide his identity. Under his mask, he has lime green eyes. He wore black fingerless gloves, black cargo pants and black combat boots. He doesn't wear a shirt but remain shirtless but showcase numerous scars on his torso. His front, back, and his arms from the number of battles he was in. His body even show some tribal design marks on his body. He even carries to scythes on his back and stares down at Fairy Tail.

"Whoa…" Lucy trailed off.

"Something tells me that Scar has something to do with this." Kenny assumed.

"Yeah and it looks like he's stronger than he looks." Spiral stated.

"Be on your guard." Erza warned.

"Is that our newest member?" Mellka asked.

"That's right. He's a mobian, just like me and Spiral." Scar confessed.

"I don't know who the hell are you but you're in my way." Spiral said not backing down.

"*Chuckle* You should talk, I'm the newest member of the Legion and the new member of the elite five." The echidna said finally breaking his silence.

"WHAT?!" Wendy cried.

"You're joking right?" Gray pondered.

"So this is your doing Scar?" Erza asked.

"That's right, sister-in-law. This is my doing." Scar confessed.

"Scar you son of a bitch! I will kill you!"

"Come and try titania, if you can."

"Gladly!"

Erza charges at Scar in full speed.

"Erza, wait!" Spiral shouted.

With a battle cry, the titania charges at Scar and the elite five. However, it was soon interrupted when the same pale grey echidna reappear in front of Erza out of nowhere surprising the fairy queen.

"What the…" Gray trailed off.

"I didn't even see him move." Spiral said.

"Me neither, how did he do that?" Kenny asked.

"Wha… how did you?" Erza questioned.

"I cannot let you harm Scar." The echidna said.

"Get out of my way!"

Erza swung her sword at the echidna but the echidna draw out two of his scythes and blocked off Erza then blasts lime green energy from his palm, knocking back Erza a feet away and hits the ground. The echidna readied two his scythes and get to his stance.

"Who are you?" Erza asked.

"You can call me… **Scythe** , in the brief moments that remains to you." Scythe said.

"Scythe? That's his name?" Connor asked.

"That is so badass. But not as badass as you Scar." Jinx said admiring the legion leader.

 ***BGM: Deftones – Elite (Scythe's Theme Song)***

Scythe dashes to Erza and delivering a powerful slash that injured Erza great with a powerful and deadly slash. It causes Erza to scream in agony and collapse to the ground. Clutching her side where she got slashed, Scythe delivers another one but sends Erza up in the air and tosses a chain around the titania by the neck and swung her around and hits the ground. It causes Erza to requip back to her normal armor.

"ERZA!" Wendy cried.

"I've had enough of this, Gray, Wendy let's take him down." Spiral commanded.

"Right!" Gray and Wendy shouted in unison.

Spiral along with Wendy and Gray facing off Scythe. Lucy returns back to normal and summons another golden gate key to assist them by summoning Scorpio.

"Hey Lucy, I'm sorry for the loss of Sonic." Scorpio said giving his greetings.

"No time for that, help take that bastard down." Lucy demanded.

"You got it, beautiful!"

Scorpio blew a massive sand tsunami at Scythe but the echidna jumps out of the way and blocks off Spiral attacks and push him away and swing his scythes but Spiral knew better to dodge away. Gray using **Ice Devil Rage** at the echidna but Scythe combines his scythes to create one big scythe and delivers a powerful slash to vanquish the rage in half and disperse it. It surprises Gray that someone can cancels out magic and Scythe uses his speed to charge at Gray. Gray creates an ice wall to block Scythe but the echidna breaks through the ice wall by cutting it into pieces and tosses his scythe at Gray and the scythe deliver several slashes on the ice devil slayer, causing Gray to scream in again and the scythe pulls Gray back to Scythe and Scar uppercuts Gray and stabs Grab with his scythe and slams the ice devil slayer down to the ground.

Gray trying to get back up on his feet but Scythe stomp Gray back down to the ground and ready to deliver the kill but Kenny tosses a few magic grenades at Scythe but Scythe however, spins his scythe around and blocks off the grenades and forces the grenades over to Kenny and it exploded on Kenny, knocking the exceed down to the ground.

"Kenny!" Carla shouted as she rushes over to her beloved.

Scorpio blew another sand tsunami at Scythe and pushes the echidna back away from Gray. Wendy rushes over to Gray, heals up his wounds and charges at Scythe.

"Wendy, no!" Carla shouted.

Wendy in her dragon force, using her speed, quickness and start to attack Scythe with numerous attacks then finishes off with **Sky Dragon Roar** to overwhelm Scythe. Spiral traps Scythe in the tornado using **Wind Dragon Tornado Trap** , one of Spiral's new spells of his wind dragon slayer magic. The wind try to suffocate the air out of Scythe through his mask. Scythe didn't look faze at all nor the wind is suffocating him. The scythe wielder then swings his scythe and disperse the wind, vanquishes it with ease shocking Spiral and Wendy.

"What?!" Spiral shouted.

"But… how did…" Wendy trailed off.

Scythe suddenly appear in front of Spiral surprises the wind dragon slayer who didn't see him coming at him or moving. Scythe delivers a powerful punch sending Spiral away then swings his scythes at Wendy but the sky dragon slayer dodges the scythes once Scythe changes back to his two scythes. He tosses one of his scythes at Wendy but Carla jumps out of the way and takes the hit in her human form to protect Wendy.

"CARLA!" Wendy cried.

Scythe comes at Carla and catches his scythe and prepare to kill the exceed but Kenny in his full body transformation tackles Scythe and hits him with his staff. Kenny then blocks off Scythe's scythes and pushes him back.

"Get away from her!" Kenny demanded.

Scythe grabs Kenny by the face and slams him down to the ground and kicks the exceed away forcing Kenny to change back to normal and hits the ground. Carla comes in to help Kenny but Scythe delivers slash at Carla but Carla quickly changes back to normal and rushes over to Kenny and take him to a safer place. Wendy above at Scythe and prepare to strike but Scythe appear in front of Wendy in the skies and grabs the sky dragon slayer by the neck and slams her down to the ground with brute force creating a small crater. This brute force forced Wendy to change back to normal. Spiral coming towards Scythe and uses his magic by using Wind Dragon Shoulder Bash, he knocks away Scythe away from Wendy and sends him to a nearby tree and start pummeling Scythe.

Scythe grabs Spiral and head-butted Spiral then kicks him a feet away from frim. Scythe combines his scythe wants again, launches up in the air and ready his scythe to deliver the killing blow. Erza requips to her strongest armor: **Armor Dura Fairy**. The titania blocked the scythe with two of her swords and pushes Scythe back. Scythe changes his scythe back to two of his dual scythes and clashes with Erza as they begin to fight and slashing to one another with their weapons and countering each other.

Lucy had Scorpio get into position and Scorpio uses his magic on Scythe but he disappeared and the magic struck Erza. Scythe reappear and deliver a slash that injured Scorpio and returns back to the Celestial Spirit world. Scythe then delivers a slash to Lucy then delivers a heel kick knocking the blonde celestial wizard to the ground in agony. Lucy clutch her head and begin to cry and Wendy rushes in and grabs Wendy to get away Scythe.

"Lucy, are you ok?" Wendy asked.

"No I'm not." Lucy responded.

Spiral rushes in and delivers **Wind Dragon Cyclone Fist** and sends Scythe flying a few feet away and hits the ground. Scythe look to be unscathed and shakes himself off and slowly walk towards Fairy Tail readying his scythe. Spiral charges at Scythe for another strike, just when Spiral could land a hit, Scythe surprises Spiral by summersault kick the wind dragon slayer up in the air and tosses his dual scythes as they spin around and deliver a few terrifying slashes to Spiral then Scythe launches him up in the air. He knee kicks Spiral in the chin then combines his dual scythes once again and stabs Spiral and again tosses him down to the ground. Spiral hits the ground, crashes hard and bounces the ground and collapse once again. Spiral slowly get up, struggling to keep himself up on his feet and sees Scythe slowly walking towards Spiral wielding his big scythe.

Spiral look around and sees everyone who is injured from fighting Scythe. He knew that he's injured as well and knew that they couldn't take him, in fact they begin to do one thing they could only do.

"Everyone, fall back. We're heading back to the guild." Spiral ordered.

"What?! Not until we get Scar!" Erza countered.

"Think about it Erza, I know you want to avenge your husband's death but we have to fall back. We're no match against Scythe."

Erza look around and sees Team Natsu are injured and needed some medical treatment. They're all bruised up, beaten and she knew that Spiral is right. Much she hated it but she can't allow anyone getting killed by Scar and the Legion. With that, Erza nodded, agreeing with Spiral and so Kenny tosses a smoke magic bomb to cover the area with smoke giving Fairy Tail some time to make their escape. Scythe disperse the smoke with his scythe and looks around to see that Fairy Tail is nowhere to be seen.

Scythe would try to go after them to finish the job but Scar stopped him.

"Let them go, they all learned their lesson." Scar ordered.

Scythe nodded and returns back with Scar and the Elite Five.

"What do you do now, sir?" Riven asked.

"Time we head to Magnolia and try obtain Lumen Histoire. Let's give Magnolia a surprise visit." Scar suggested.

With that being said, the Legion arrive with weapons and airships marching their way towards Magnolia.

* * *

 _With Natsu…_

The fight continue as both Natsu and Zeref give it their all and Natsu had just finish knocking away Zeref and catches his breathe.

"I must admit Natsu, you are stronger than you were once before." Zeref admitted.

"Thanks. I had a lot of training. It's a manifestation from Igneel to wield this magic." Natsu responded.

"However, this does not change the fact that you'll fight Scar and you'll never beat him."

"Like hell I will! You'll see I'll beatdown Scar."

"So you say. How can you defeat me with all of that power?"

"With everything I got to take you down then I'm coming after Scar!"

Natsu prepare to make a final blow but got down on his knees and feels like he's getting weak.

"Natsu, are you ok?" Happy asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Come on Igneel, lend me your power one last time to take this bastard down." Natsu responded.

"This still won't change the fact that you'll defeat Scar. You're exhausted from all of that magic you had just now. Which is why me and Scar are going to punish this world. Without Sonic to stop us, we have the advantage to take everyone down that gets in our way." Zeref said.

"Like that's going to happen."

"Before you can finish me off, allow me to tell you who I really am and why I called you brother. As you can see, I too have a last name and it's Dragneel."

"What… you mean…"

"That's right, I am Zeref Dragneel. You're older brother."

"No way…"

"Our parents were killed 400 years ago by a dragon. You was killed also. I studied life and death and created Etherious to complete my project. That result of resurrecting you and creating E.N.D. That's right Natsu, you're real name is **Etherious Natsu Dragneel**."

This shocked Natsu greatly of this news including Happy. He didn't know what to say really and this is all too new to the exceed.

"Wait… If that's the case, E.N.D is the one that created the demons by that book." Natsu remembered.

"That's correct. But it was Mard Geer using the Tome of E.N.D that band the demons together with a common goal."

Bring the book, Zeref shows it to Natsu. He begin shooting the book causing Natsu to have immense pain.

"By the way, if you do kill me, destroy the creator of the book of E.N.D, you'll cease to exist. Which means that you'll die if you happen to kill me." Zeref confessed.

"WHAT?!" Happy shouted.

"I don't care! I'm going to kill you then go after Scar!" Natsu shouted.

The fire dragon slayer activated Fire Dragon King Mode to end Zeref once and for all with a serious blow. That didn't go well win Happy pulled Natsu and takes him away of Zeref.

"Happy, put me down I have to defeat Zeref." Natsu demanded.

"No. I can't let you die Natsu, I'm taking you home." Happy declined.

"Happy…"

"Natsu, please…"

Seeing his friend in tears, Natsu accepts Happy's resolve and the two fly away back to Magnolia with Zeref smiling, watching the two leave. The Alvarez Empire arrive and Invel approach to Zeref.

"Are you alright, sire?" Invel asked.

"Yes. Natsu isn't capable of defeating me. At least for now. Is the airships heading to Magnolia?" Zeref asked.

"Yes. The Legion are heading their as well to obtain Lumen Histoire and to retrieve Mavis Vermillion."

"Good. Without Sonic backing them up, what chance does Fairy Tail have now? Take me back to the base, time I put on something new."

Invel nodded and the Alvarez Empire return back.


	31. Act 2 Scene 5: Invasion

Chapter 31: Invasion

 _Fairy Tail, Magnolia Town…_

Team Natsu and Team Sonic arrive back to the guild with the entire guild in shock that Team Natsu, Spiral and Kenny have been beaten and all rush to help them.

"Guys, what happened?" Mirajane asked.

"Lucy, are you ok?" Levy asked.

"Yeah… I'll be fine." Lucy responded.

"Problem is that we got our asses kicked. Scar always got a plan on his sleeve." Gray said wincing in pain.

"Gray my darling, are you hurt?" Juvia asked.

"I'll be fine. Just need rest is all."

"Did Scar did this?" Jet asked.

"No but someone else did." Erza informed.

"Who?" Makarov asked.

"A new member of the Legion and he's even a mobian just like Spiral and Scar. But he was too powerful and carries two scythes and combines them into one big scythe." Gray responded.

"He goes by the name Scythe. We don't know what his power is but he's stronger than all of us, almost stronger than Scar." Spiral added.

"Which is why we don't know anything about him." Wendy said frowning.

"Oh my gosh…" Lisanna said.

"Now we're in a disadvantage. Without Sonic, we're doomed." Droy stated earning nods from a few wizards.

"I don't plan on giving up that easily. Scar will get his and I'll make sure he'll pay." Spiral said.

"You don't got to tell me, I'm with you on this one." Kenny retorted.

"Me too."

Everyone turn to see Natsu and Happy are back in one piece.

"Natsu, what happened to you." Lucy asked.

"We ran into Zeref and fought him." Natsu said taking a seat next to Spiral.

"And we learn some horrible things when we face him."

"And what's that?" Bickslow asked.

Happy and Natsu filled everyone in about what Natsu really is and told them the shocking truth of Natsu's condition. Everyone had remained speechless from the news and Spiral shook his head.

"Are you telling me that if Zeref dies, Natsu won't exist anymore?" Spiral asked.

"Yeah. That's right." Happy admitted frowning.

"Don't worry about that, there has to be another way to defeat Zeref without killing Natsu." Happy said.

"That's what I said."

Mirajane look over to see Erza who is frustrated so Mira heads over to try comforting her friend the best she can.

"Erza, are you alright?" Mirajane asked.

"No… I was this close to get my hands on Scar but he has Scythe and interrupted my vengeance. Mark my words Mira, Scar will pay for what he's done." Erza responded.

"He will but for now you need to rest up so you can get back to action to fight off the Legion and maybe confronting Scar."

Erza looks to her friend with a small smile.

"Perhaps you're right Mira, thank you for that." Erza thanked.

"No problem. It's what friends are for."

Out of nowhere, there has been a strange noise that caught the guild's attention. Wondering what's going on, they all rushed outside to see what's going on until they see the airships of the Legion and Alverez Empire making their appearance. The crowd begin to panic when the army of legion and alvarez empire dropping down and causing havoc. They begin destroying anything to make the people fear them and causing harm to innocents of people. Spiral jumps in and beatdown the legion and the alvarez empire troops before they can do more harm.

"We have to protect everyone. Everybody, defend Magnolia best way you can!" Makarov ordered.

The guild complied and use their magic to fight off the legion troops and the alvarez empire troops to defend their home. Spiral rushes to Kenny who happens to fight the army.

"Kenny, I believe you have something special plan for this?" Spiral hoped.

"I'm glad you asked. I've create a device to create a barrier for this city. I even build a weapon to take out two of the airships." Kenny admitted.

"Whoa! That's why you're the genius."

"I know. But can you stall and hold them off?"

"Yeah. Get Bisca to come with you, she's a sharpshooter to fire off the airships."

Kenny nodded and with that, he grabs Alzack and Bisca before heading off. Kenny inform them what he plans to do with Alzack and Bisca complied and join with the exceed on the plan.

"Believe it or not, we do have a magic cannon that can help destroy the airships." Bisca informed.

"Really? I didn't know that." Kenny said.

"Don't worry, I'm going to head over there now with Alzack. I'm sure the others can hold them off long as they can before we can take the fight to them."

"Right."

Alzack and Bisca head over heading out the town to reach to the magic cannons. Kenny heads back to the household, runs to the garage and puts in the pin numbers before opening the secret passage to the lab.

"I haven't been here for a while but this is the right time to do it. Hold on as long as you can guys." Kenny hoped.

* * *

 _Elsewhere, the Outskirts of Magnolia…_

Scar and the Sinister Six watching the whole scene hearing explosion and war cries in Magnolia.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Scar asked.

"It sure is. I can hear the screams from back here." Mellka asked.

"It's fear they're feeling. Without Sonic, Fairy Tail are now in fear and don't know what to do since their hero is no more." Scythe stated.

"You assume correct, Scythe. What can they do now since their hero isn't alive to save them, protect them. All they can do is struggle until it is time to give up." Scar exclaimed.

"I hear that Fairy Tai doesn't give up." Connor notified.

"Is that so? Well let's see how long their so called "hope" last?"

"Shall we go down there to help?" Riven asked.

"No. You all done enough today, kick back and watch the show."

"Fine by me." Storm said crossing his arms.

* * *

 _Magnolia Town…_

The dragons slayers with the exceeds to take up to the skies and using their magic to weaken the airships with Spiral commanding them to do some extra damage while he stay here to help the guild. Cana using her magic, giving the troops a brutal beating with her deck and finish a few of them off before Spiral rushes up to Cana.

"You sure are on the roll today, Cana." Spiral complimented.

"You damn right I am, I've been wanting to take my anger out on these guys and it's helping me." Cana responded.

"It's paying right off, keep it up. I gotta meet up with Kenny, can you guys keep up the pressure of these guys?"

"Yeah. Go on ahead, we'll handle it from here."

Spiral nodded and rushes over to meet with Kenny at the garage. Spiral notice Mirajane in her takeover magic knocking down a few of the troop and use her powerful form yet that got them to fear but Mira could care less. She continue on pummeling the troop and unleash her wrath against the Legion.

Once Spiral got there, he sees a secret passage and heads right inside. The passage then leads Spiral to the lab and he sees the exceed preparing the finish touches.

"Nice lab you got here." Spiral complimented.

The exceed look over to the wind dragon slayer.

"Oh hey Spiral, glad you can meet me here. How is it going out there?" Kenny asked.

"It's getting there everyone is doing the best they can to protect Magnolia. Now about this plan of yours. You have a plan to attack?"

"No but keeping the town safe before Scar can try take away Lumen Histoire."

"And how do you manage to do that?"

"I'm glad you asked. I've built a device that can keep the town safe by creating a powerful magic barrier around the town."

"You can do that?"

"Yeah. By the push of the button, it'll activate the barrier, strong enough to become impenetrable. I just got down finishing the modifications."

"This better work."

"Don't worry, it will. Trust me."

After finishing up one last modification, Kenny then begin to activate it by pressing the button. Suddenly, there's been a loud noise coming from outside. Spiral rush out to see what's going on but got is answer what he just witnessed. Kenny follow behind and looks out with a smile. The exceed even cross his arms and smiled.

"I knew it would work." Kenny commented to himself.

* * *

 _Around in Magnolia…_

The other wizards fighting off the Legion and the Alvarez Empire troops to protect and defend the town. All came to a stop when they see a flash of blue energy erupting from underground elsewhere and creates a giant pillar and begin to create a barrier that covers the entire town of Magnolia to protect it, becoming impenetrable. The troops of Legion and Alvarez look in awe before falling back to regroup and heading back to the airships.

"What the hell just happened?" Laxus asked.

"If I must be mistaken but it's a magic barrier, powerful enough to protect the town from any magic spells." Freed assumed.

"But will it protect it from Scar's powerful weapon that killed Sonic?" Evergreen asked.

"That's a very good question."

"We don't know but we have defenses and we can regroup to take the fight against Scar and the Legion." Laxus said.

"What about Zeref? He's joined forces with Scar and has an army of his own." Lisanna questioned.

"Yeah? How can we stop them?"

"We'll figure it out but right now, check everyone if they're ok and return back to the guild. We all have a lot to discuss." Makarov ordered.

The wizards of the guild nodded and went on to do their jobs. Lucy looks down as Levy notice and approaches to her friend.

"Are you alright, Lucy?" Levy asked.

"No… I just wish that Sonic is here, he'll know what to do." Lucy wished.

"Me too. This is going to be tough but we'll get through it. We always do."

"Yeah but what if it doesn't. We have a powerful psycho who defeated Sonic, kidnapped Wendy and Carla, and now wants to destroys every now he's aligned forces with Zeref. How can this get any worse?"

"I know Lucy, I know and it's been so hard for us for the past few days. But we cannot give up hope, we can still win this and we have to keep fighting. That's what Sonic would've wanted."

Lucy look to her blue haired friend, nodding her head and smiles at her.

"Yeah. You're right, thank you for that Levy."

"No problem. Come on, let's go check on everyone to see if they're ok."

"Yeah."

* * *

 _In the skies…_

The dragon slayers sees a barrier that cover the entire town to protect Magnolia. Carla smile and knew who's responsible for this.

"What's the matter Carla? Why are you smiling?" Wendy asked.

"This has got to be Kenny's doing. He always have tricks up on his sleeve." Carla admitted.

"You mean to tell me that Kenny did all of this?"

"That's right."

"That's awesome! Those bastards won't do anything now." Natsu said joining with Wendy.

"Aye, sir!" Happy agreed.

"Still the Legion and the Alvarez Empire had pull back, we can't let our guard down." Pantherlily warned.

"I agree with my cat here, Scar could be up to something." Gajeel stated.

"But what?" Happy asked.

"I don't know but we'll have to wait and see." Carla responded.

* * *

 _Outskirts of Magnolia…_

Watching the magic barrier defending the town, Scar clasp his hands behind his back and watch the whole scene with the sinister six looking on.

"Well… there goes Lumen Histoire." Mellka said.

"How in the hell are we going to break through that?!" Storm pointed.

"This is awfully new to me but I got to admit, Fairy Tail sure have tricks up in their sleeve." Connor said.

"This is now fun, how are we going to create mayhem now." Jinx whined.

"What should we do now, sir?" Riven asked with her arms crossed.

"I'm guessing that the barrier is impenetrable to break through. No matter, we have dark lacrima and we have powerful weapons. Fire the cannons." Scar ordered.

"What about me, sir?" Scythe asked.

"For now we hang back. Let Fairy Tail have this little victory for now."

"But we're still going to fire the cannons right?" Mellka asked.

"Yes. Let's test out how powerful that barrier can last before we can use our secret weapon to destroy the barrier completely."

With that, Scar give the order and Mellka contacted the troops to fire the cannons.

* * *

 _Elsewhere, around Magnolia…_

Bisca and Alzack aim the magic cannon at the airships with Bisca controlling the magic cannon.

"Think you can make the shot?" Alzack asked.

"Are you kidding, of course I can. They don't know what hit em. If I make the shot, you have to give me a big kiss?" Bisca responded winking at her husband.

"You're on."

Bisca licking her lips, aiming the cannon one last time and once the target is at sight, Bisca takes the shot and shot a powerful magic beam at the airships and destroys them all in one blast. This surprises Fairy Tail, the dragon slayers with the exceeds up in the skies looking at the damage, the explosions and gave the guild hope that they'll defeat the Legion and the Alvarez Empire.

"Alright! That's what I'm talking about!" Natsu shouted.

Bisca smiled and look over to her husband.

"Now about that kiss." Bisca said.

"Well you did earned it honey."

* * *

 _The Hedgehog Residence…_

"Looks like the magic cannon worked. We gain victory!" Kenny cheered.

"Yeah but for now, Scar will make a comeback." Spiral stated crossing his arms.

"That's true but we can celebrate this victory though. We may not defeat Scar and the Legion but we protected the civilians in Magnolia."

"Yeah. I suppose you're right. Come on, let's go join with the others and let them know that you're responsible of making that magic barrier."

"Right."

* * *

 _With Scar and the Legion…_

"Did you see that?!" Jinx asked.

"Yeah. Looks like Fairy Tail got themselves some big guns." Mellka said putting a hand onto her hip.

"It appears that Fairy Tail won't back down for anything." Connor presume earning nods from the others.

"What should we do now, sir?" Riven asked.

"Yeah. What's the play, boss?" Storm also asked.

"Let them enjoy this victory. We have several airships so no need to waste anymore. However, since Fiore now knows about us, it's time we punish this world. We'll leave Magnolia Town and Lumen Histoire alone for now. Let's head on and create some mayhem all over Fiore and show them the real power of the Legion." Scar responded.

"Sounds good to me. I do miss creating some chaos." Mellka retorted.

"Me too. Explosions makes me feel crazy! Hahahahahahaaaaa!" Jinx laughed.

"Let's move out and head to another town to terrorize." Scar ordered.

With that, the Legion pulls back and resume to terrorize any town, anyone that stands in their way and they'll deliver them fear.

* * *

 _Fairy Tail, Magnolia Town…_

The guild had regroup with Spiral and Kenny enters inside the guild and Carla rushes to Kenny.

"Kenny, are you alright?" Carla asked.

"Yeah. I'm good. Is everyone ok?" Kenny retorted.

"Yeah. We're all fine."

"Good to know."

"By the way Kenny, are you responsible of creating that magic barrier?"

"Yeah. Whenever when this situation comes, I went on to prepare something this."

"That's why you're the genius." Spiral commented.

"Thanks."

"Kenny, I have to thank you for helping to create that powerful magic barrier." Makarov thanked.

"No problem sir."

"But will it help stop that powerful weapon that Scar has that killed Sonic?" Mirajane asked.

"I'm not sure but we have to be ready for anything."

"Agreed." Spiral nodded.

Levy enters inside the the guild with a horrified look.

"Guys! You won't believe this!" Levy shouted entering the guild.

"Levy, what's going on?" Gajeel asked.

"It's about the Legion."

"What about them?"

"They're going around, destroying towns and creating mayhem and terrorizing people. They're just bringing in destruction, same goes to the Alvarez Empire."

"WHAT?!" the guild shouted.

"Are you certain?" Makarov asked.

"Yeah. I just got word that Scar is behind all of this and destroying anything in his path." Levy informed.

"Damn it!" Natsu cursed.

"This what Scar's plan all along, why haven't we seen it before!" Gray shouted slamming his fist to the table while Juvia tries to comfort her "love".

"We have to do something?" Lucy suggested.

"But what can we do?" Wendy asked.

"We gather all the guilds. I'm sure they're fighting for their towns if we combine forces, we'll make ourselves the Resistance to fight back the Legion and the Alvarez Empire. We can't let Sonic down, yeah he's gone but his spirit still lives on. We can't let Scar and Zeref destroy everything, destroy the world and take Lumen Histoire. Who's with me to join this fight?" Spiral asked.

"I'm in." Natsu shouted.

"Me too." Gray said.

"Count me in." Gajeel smirked.

"I'll fight for Sonic, I made a promise and I'm not going to back down." Wendy stated.

"I'm in, I'm doing this for Sonic. I can't let him down." Lucy also said.

"The Thunder Legion are in." Freed said earning nods from Laxus and the others.

"We'll join!" Jet and Droy shouted in unison.

"I'm in the fight." Max said.

"So am I." Warren joined.

"You bet I am, this is for Sonic. I'm making that scumbag pay for what he did." Cana said taking a big cup of her liquor.

"We're all in this fight, Spiral. Scar has taken everything that's precious to us and we're not going to give up. We're going to continue fighting until we all put a stop of Scar and the Legion's plans. Even Zeref's. I will have my hands on Scar and make him pay for taking my husband away." Erza said joining with Spiral.

Every guild all joined in on the fight with Spiral. He and Erza nodded and look around.

"Alright then, let's get this shit started." Spiral said.

"Right now my children, we're in a war." Makarov said with a stern expression.

* * *

 _Outside, the Rooftop of the Guild…_

Mavis looking at the view and sees the smoke miles away. The first master had a stern look and kept staring at the view.

" _I know what you're planning Zeref, I know you have joined forces with Scar. Like what Makarov said, we're in a war and I will not let you have Lumen Histoire. Fairy Tail will do everything in their power to take you down and put an end of Scar's endless carnage._ " Mavis thought.

"Sonic… if you were still alive, we need you for this fight. I am sorry I wasn't there to help you. Please… forgive me…" Mavis wished as she shed a tear in her eye.


	32. Act 2 Scene 6: Regroup

Chapter 32: Regroup

It had been a whole week that Scar and the Legion has taken over everything. The bandits in the riot of doing whatever they want, the Alvarez Empire helped the Legion and create anarchy with the Legion and causing people to lose hope since Sonic isn't here anymore since he was defeated by the hands of Scar the Hedgehog. Also, the Alvarez Empire had seek control all of Fiore and the guilds right now are fighting to win to stop the Legion and the Alvarez Empire. The guilds, guards of Fiore from Crocus commanded by Arcadios took every chance they got to weaken the army but their enemies kept growing as more reinforcements kept increasing.

The civilians have given into despair and losing hope. They feared the legion and the masked assassin known as Scythe would roam around and continue killing the strongest wizards and guards in his path even creating destruction along the way giving people into fear. Including the guards who don't want to cross paths with him since they found out that Scar has recruited a new member of the Legion and is the new member of the elite team known as the **Sinister Six**. Scar's army and Zeref's Alvarez Empire continue to push and try obtaining Lumen Histoire from Fairy Tail but with Makarov's leadership of the guild and Spiral commanding the Resistance, they have pull up every defense they can handle against the enemy but for how long before they can obtain the power. Mavis even helped and create the strategies to help the guild and the resistance to fight and weaken the enemy.

Right now, Spiral enters inside the Makarov's Office with Kenny beside him. Makarov and Mavis waited for Spiral to arrive, Erza even enters the room along with Natsu, Gray, Wendy, Carla, and Happy as Team Natsu.

"Never thought I would say this but the civilians in Fiore are giving into despair and losing hope." Gray said.

"You're not lying, I see some people giving up and the kids are afraid. They want their hero back." Lucy added.

"We know and it's hurting us. Sonic is gone and there's nothing we can do to bring him back." Carla said frowning.

"Dad…" Wendy trailed off but trying to fight the tears.

"We have been hoping for a miracle for the past week but we got to make our own miracle now." Kenny said.

"Yeah. With Mavis help with her strategies, we always got the upper advantage but for how long? We don't know." Spiral stated crossing his arms.

"Scar's armies kept growing and showing more of their strength, power, and their willpower as they continue to terrorize the civilians." Erza reminded.

"There's also that pale grey echidna who's working for Scar. He's the assassin that kills anyone." Carla stated.

"What's his name? Scythe?" Mavis pondered.

"Yeah. That's his name alright." Gray corrected.

"Anyone know how we can take that bastard down. I'm itching for a fight." Natsu asked cracking his knuckles.

"No. Nobody knows, get too close then he'll hurt you with his scythes. They're extremely dangerous."

"That stinks."

"Aye." Happy agreed.

"Enough about all of that, how is the fighting going out there?"

"The Mermaid Heel are holding off as much as they can around North, Blue Pegasus in south dealing with a crisis that occurred with Alavarez Empire, Quatro Puppy are assisting Lamia Scale at the east. Sabertooth just finish taking down a few armies from the west." Spiral informed.

"We might have a fighting chance. There is still the Sinister Six, they're working for Scar." Kenny added.

"Don't forget Zeref's twelve powerful wizards, they're working for him and align forces with Scar. Who knows what Zeref has up on his sleeve?"

"Yeah. That too."

"We cannot lose this battle, we have to keep fighting and keep building up our momentum against them." Makarov stated.

"Agreed. Spiral, do you have anything else you need to report?" Mavis asked.

"Yeah. My spies with Jeff had found out that Scar has something big planned." Spiral reported.

"What are they planning?" Lucy asked.

"We're not sure but we're still trying to figure out what it is."

"If that's the case, we have to find out before they put their plan into action. Find out everything you can." Makarov ordered.

"You got it."

With that, Team Natsu with Spiral and Kenny exit the office of the guild. Makarov look to Mavis with concern who had the worried look on her face.

"Something wrong, first master?" Makarov asked.

"No but I can't help but have a bad feeling of what Scar is planning." Mavis responded crossing her arms.

"I know what you mean. I can't help but to have a bad feeling about this too. Without Sonic, I feared that Scar is planning something worst."

"Whatever it is, we have to find out and stop it. Any means necessary."

"Of course."

* * *

 _Around in the guild…_

"Any word from Jeff yet?" Kenny asked.

"No but he'll call when he got something. Don't worry, he used to be Special Ops for G.U.N like me. He knows how to take care of himself." Spiral retorted.

"I hope you're right. We're in a big war here and it's crazy out there."

"You don't have to tell me twice man. Shit! I wish Sonic would know what to do if he was still alive."

"Yeah… me too…"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"No, no it's fine. I've been so busy with the war I forgot about thinking about Sonic."

"You and me both, pal. But we can't let Sonic's sacrifice be in vein. We have a promise to keep."

"I know. Hey where's Erza?"

"From what I heard, she went out to the cemetery to visit Sonic's grave. Lisanna told me this."

"I hope she's holding up ok."

"Me too."

* * *

 _The Cemetery…_

Erza had visited the grave and stand in front of the tombstone which it says:

 _Sonic the Hedgehog: Hero and a Wonderful Friend._

Erza kneel down in one knee and put flowers to the tombstone and closes her eyes.

"Sonic, how are you? I hope you're doing well. Sorry I haven't come to visit you. It's been a rough week for me and the entire guild. We're fighting against your brother and his army to stop his reign of terror. We're doing everything we can to win and defeat Zeref as well. He also has an army too and they've joined forces together. Do not worry, we'll continue to fight and we'll fight for you beloved, you've sacrifice yourself to protect our adoptive daughter and your family. Now it's my turn to protect our family and make Scar pay for what he has done to you. I love you Sonic and please lend me your strength." Erza said.

The titania gets back up on her feet, smiles at Sonic's Tombstone one last time and takes off leaving. Erza spotted Lucy who is visiting Sonic.

"Hello Lucy, are you here to visit Sonic too?" Erza asked.

"Yeah. Taking this time to make a visit before I can get back to the fight." Lucy responded.

"Try not to be long, we have another mission to go to."

"I know."

Erza smile and takes her leave. Lucy also planted flower onto Sonic's grave and gets down on her knees.

"Sonic, hey… um… it's been a rough week for me. You know, we've been busy with the war against the Legion and the Alvarez Empire. We're doing the best we can to win the war. Well… to be honest, we're struggling, we're trying our best to win the war but Scar and Zeref are always two steps ahead of us. I'm afraid that we might lose and Scar will win. But we can't give up, we have to keep fighting. Problem is…"

Lucy didn't finish and slowly start to break down, trying to hold the tears but she couldn't hold it. It was eating her alive and she can't hold it anymore but let the feelings win.

"It's been so hard for us. We wish you were here Sonic, we wish you would help and fight and win. You always protect everyone in the end and win. Now that you're… you're gone… I can never see you again. We missed so much Sonic. I missed you. I need you, we need you! It's not fair that Scar killed you and we can't see your smile again. It's what eating us alive, we can't stand the fact that we can't see you again. I loved you so much, we loved you and we couldn't handle the fact that you're dead. Please… please… lend us your strength to win this war Sonic. We're going to need it more than anything." Lucy sobbed.

Lucy cover her hands and broke down crying. The celestial spirit spend a few minutes crying, Wendy went to go visit her dad's grave but sees Lucy broke down crying. The sky dragon slayer slowly approaches Lucy and places her hand onto her shoulder. Lucy stop crying, sniffled and looks to Wendy.

"Hey Wendy… I didn't hear you coming." Lucy said.

"It's fine. I was planning to visit daddy. That until I heard you crying." Wendy responded.

"Sorry about that."

"It's ok, it's a helpful medicine to get the pain out."

"Thank you Wendy."

"No problem. I know how much Sonic mean to you and how much you loved him."

"Yeah. *Sniff* I do and it's hurting me that I can't see him again."

"I know, me too. We all miss Sonic so much."

"I just hope we can win this war. Anyways, I better go and get ready, I'll leave you to it."

Lucy got up and prepares to leave. That leaves Wendy alone and the sky dragon slayer look to Sonic's grave.

"Hey daddy, sorry I didn't came to visit you. I've been so caught up with the war and it's been one heck of a week. We're doing everything we can to win the fight and stop your older brother, my uncle from all of this. Even we're trying to stop Zeref too. We're in a one big fight and we have to keep fighting. We're all doing this for you, you inspired me, a lot of people to keep fighting. I'm still keeping my promise to look after Erza and everyone else and I won't let you down Sonic. I'll make you proud. I better get going, I'll try to comeback to visit you again. I love you daddy and please look down to me and guide me with your strength." Wendy said.

Wendy kneel down, kisses the tombstone and exits the cemetery seconds later to meet up with everyone else.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, the Legion Base…_

A small airship arrives back the base and landed onto the helipad. The airship soon open seconds after, there is Scar exiting the airship with Mellka and Riven follow in pursuit.

"Report." Scar commanded.

"We've manage to take over a few places around in Fiore and got more weapons and dark lacrima coming." Mellka reported.

"We've created a base in Mt. Hakobe and running on operations. Waiting for your orders. Also, Alvarez Empire helped and take over a few places." Riven added.

"Excellent. With much more fire power, more armies, and more power and magic we have we'll be unstoppable. Continue on with your work and let no one stand in your way." Scar ordered.

"Understood." Mellka and Riven complied.

Riven and Mellka went on to meet with Jinx, Storm, and Connor. Scar stop them before they can leave.

"Oh and one more thing, be sure to meet me at the briefing room in thirty minutes, there is someone that I would love for you five to meet." Scar informed.

"What about Scythe?" Riven asked.

"He already met the guy since he's the one that send Scythe to join with us. He'll meet us there."

Mellka and Riven nodded and take their leave. Scar went into his quarters and head to the table and pours himself a glass of wine and takes a sip of his drink. Scar gives a small smirk knowing that someone is here.

"You want a drink?" Scar asked.

The hedgehog look over and sees a familiar ally sitting on the hedge of the bed. It was Brandish who is the one waiting for Scar.

"Of course, don't mind if I do." Brandish accepted the offer.

Scar pours another glass of wine and Brandish walks over to Scar as he hands her a glass. Both of them toast before taking a sip of their drinks.

"So what brings you here to my quarters, my base? Are you here to discuss business?" Scar asked.

"No. In fact I've come to see you." Brandish confessed.

"Is that so? Is there something you need from me?"

"No. I thought we could spend more time. Tell me more about yourself Scar."

"What do you want to know?"

"What are you true goals? What is it that you're planning to do?"

"If you must know, I'm here to punish the damn forsaken world. I'm giving them fear and what I plan to do to them is nothing but destruction, anarchy in their wake. I'm creating a revolution to change the world and make everyone kneel before me."

"Is that your true agenda?"

"Yeah. What about you, what are you planning?"

"Same thing as you. Also, I'm looking for someone."

"Someone you know?"

"Something like that. It's that damn celestial wizard name Lucy Heartfilia."

"Oh? What do you plan on doing?"

"To kill her. To get my revenge."

"Ah. I take it that something thought Lucy done to you?"

"You could say that. However, I won't rest until I get my revenge."

"Hope you can have your revenge."

"Why thank you. (Takes a sip of her drink) May I ask you something, Scar?"

"Hmm."

"What did Sonic do that made you despised Sonic al this time?"

"Personal issues with our family and what he had despised me. He thought he was better than me but I proved him wrong and got my wish. Now my last target is my cousin, Spiral the Hedgehog. His time will come soon enough."

"Tell me, are you planning to make yourself the last Mobian in Earthland?"

"Correct. That is my plan."

"You really do have your work cut out, Scar. You build all of this and made your own army. You are something else."

"Thank you. It wasn't easy but I made it all happen. So aren't you supposed to be meeting with Zeref and the rest of the 12 Spriggan?"

"Not. Not likely, in fact I needed to take my mind off of what I've went through today. I think you might want to help me with that."

"Oh yeah? Any ideas?"

Brandish gives out a smirk and presses her body against Scar's. Brandish begin to circle around Scar's chest in neat circles with her index finger and looks into his eyes.

"How about you guide me to the bed and take me here and now." Brandish suggested.

"Wanting some stress relief I see. Very well then, I'll fuck you alright." Scar accepted.

With that, the two begin engaging in a heated liplock and started making out in the process. Brandish wraps her arms around Scar's neck and deepen the kiss and getting right into it. Brandish even lets out a soft moan while she kisses the leader of the legion. With Scar's arms wrap around her body, Scar slides down his hands slowly over to Brandish's rump and squeezes it nice and tight to get a good feel out of it. This causes Brandish to moan by Scar's touch and Scar uses his strength to lifts up Brandish off of her feet and carries her to the bed.

Brandish bit her lips, knowing she's going to have some fun and get some of the leader of the legion. Scar set Brandish down on the bed and kicks his shoes off to get comfortable. The two resume kissing, making out together for a few more minutes before both of them start to strip off their clothes to get extremely comfortable. With Scar being on top of Brandish under the sheets, Brandish close her eyes, moaning with Scar started kissing her by the neck and caressing her voluptuous body. Brandish wrapping her arm around Scar's body, stroking his spines allowing the legion leader to arouse her a bit. After that's done, Brandish spread her legs wide for Scar to give it to her. Without hesitation, the blue and grey hedgehog insert his erection right inside Brandish and thrusts it in completely. Brandish let out a loud gasp once she feels Scar penetrated her.

With that, Scar begin thrusting hard as he can, not wasting no time to start things off slow but wanted to give it to Brandish. The leader legion pressing his hands on the bed while he thrusted Brandish. Each thrust given to Brandish, she begin moaning in ecstasy. Her body moving each and every second of Scar's thrusting, she can feel Scar penetrating through her insides with his might. Knowing that Scar is the type of guy or hedgehog to go hard, Brandish knew coming to Scar was a great idea she had.

"Uh. Uh. Oh Scar…" Brandish moaned.

"Say my name one more time and I'll go deeper for you." Scar whispered.

"Scar…"

Scar smirked and gives Brandish her reward. The legion leader goes balls deep inside Brandish and thus speeding up his pace by going faster, not want to waste any time with Brandish. Scar's power increases in his thrusting, the way how he pounded Brandish, thrusted her, Brandish begin to go crazy over the pleasure she's in and felt like she's in cloud nine. Her arms wrap around Scar and holds him closely while he continues to plow into her vagina.

"Uh. Uh… this body is all yours Scar…" Brandish moaned.

Scar kept his evil smirk and continues on to give it to Brandish. Brandish continue on moaning, her voice start to get loud from the way she moan to Scar, begging him to keep going. Soon as minutes pass by, Scar and Brandish kept turning, both making out while the legion leader giving it to her and earning more nonstop moaning from brandish herself. Sooner or later, Brandish turn Scar over and now finds herself being on top of Scar and taking over for a change while Scar is on his back.

Brandish straddle onto Scar's waist and start bouncing her hips, moving them fast as they can for more pleasure. Brandish resting her hands on Scar's body, she looks down on him with a lustful smile. Her moaning gotten crazy as Brandish continues to enjoy it, going insane feeling Scar's member rubbing her insides every second.

"Oh Scar… oh Scar I'm going to go crazy!" Brandish moaned.

Brandish lean in, presses her hands on the bed and have her hips moving harder, faster than before wanting more of the pleasure from the legion leader. Brandish start breathing heavily, the pleasure is getting to her and Brandish felt like she's in cloud nine. Scar went on to wrap his hands around her waist, leans forward and begin suckling on Brandish's breasts. This caught her off guard from having her breasts be sucked on, it had Brandish to smile at Scar and allow Scar to suckling on them and to fondle with her breasts.

"Dimaria never give this kind of pleasure. Keep sucking on my titties, just like that. YES!" Brandish moaned.

The two continue their sexual intercourse course for minutes now. Both are too caught up in the heat of the moment with Brandish kept moving and bouncing her hips on Scar while Scar continue to fondle with Brandish's breasts and sucking on them. Both of them felt like they're into overdrive because of the pleasure they're in. As they continue with their sex, both Scar and Brandish felt like they're about to burst anytime soon. Brandish can feel she's about to let loose so she went all in to move her hips faster as she can moaning louder that filled the whole room with her moaning.

"Scar… I'm about to… I'm about to CUM!" Brandish cried.

After a few seconds with brandish moving her hips and riding on Scar, both Scar and Brandish finally reach their limit and they begin ejaculating together. Their love juices flow out, gushing out and mixing together as one. Brandish let out one loud scream while she climax as Scar filling her insides with his seed.

After seconds of climaxing, Brandish climbs off of Scar right after she ejects his member out of her snatch. Brandish lying beside Scar and looks up at the ceiling smiling and breathing heavily to catch her breath and gain some energy.

"Wow… that was… amazing…" Brandish said between her panting.

"*Chuckle* It sure was. So does this make you feel any better?" Scar asked.

"Yeah. More than I can bargain for. Do you think you and I can do this again whenever we get the chance?"

"Perhaps. Right now, I have urgent matters to attend to."

Scar climbs off the bed and start putting his clothes back on.

"By the way, aren't you supposed to be meeting with your squad?" Scar asked.

"In a minute but right now I'm just going to lie her for a bit." Brandish retorted.

"If you insist."

Scar put his shoes back on and exits out his quarters leaving Brandish to rest after the sex they had. He head over to meet with the Elite five but Professor Skywalker approach to the boss.

"Scar, there you are. Do you have a minute?" Professor Skywalker asked.

"I was about to meet with my elite team but yes, I have a minute. I take it that you've completed your experiment?"

"Indeed I did. If you would kindly follow me to my lab and I can present it to you."

"Lead the way, professor."

Scar follows the professor to his lab. Once they enter, Skywalker then present one of his experiments.

"Now feast your eyes, this was a challenge but I manage to create it do your per request, sir."

Professor Skywalker presented Scar a creature of water but the color of the form is purple. It even has red orange eyes and resembles as Chaos. However, he has a hedgehog form with red orange streaks on the quills and waiting for any order that Scar could give.

"I know Chaos was supposed to be what you mentioned to me when you read Sonic's mind using your Super Form 5 but I thought I make your own version of Chaos." Professor Skywalker presented.

"You've done well, I liked it. Now we have our own version of Chaos: the God of Destruction, no one can stand in our way. Is that all you want to show me?" Scar asked.

"No, there's more I want to show you."

Scar nodded and follows the professor. He begin showing purple liquid.

"I used the dark lacrima and made this into a purple serum. I even gave this a test."

"Go on."

"With this, we can use it to create powerful allies."

"Oh yeah, show me."

The professor nodded and gives the leader of the legion a demonstration. He brings out one of the troop who volunteer to test out Skywalker's experiments. Taking a needle with the purple liquid, the professor injects the liquid inside the troop. Waiting for the results, the troop then begin to grow big, having some muscles and grew a few inches. He grew up to seven foot tall with big muscles and felt like a new man. This had impressed Scar who had been nodding his head with his arms crossed.

"I like it, you injected dark lacrima into one of our troops?" Scar asked.

"That's right. This serum will be a great use for our plans." Professor Skywalker presented.

"Fascinating. Prepare the entire container, the more troops with dark lacrima in their veins with unbelievable power, the easier it'll be to win this war."

"I'll get to it right away and have a few more troops to have this power."

Scar nodded and exits the lab and meet up with the elite five. All of them waited for Scar at the briefing room.

"Thank goodness, we've been waiting for you." Storm said.

"Now who is this mysterious ally you've mentioned to Mellka and Riven earlier?" Connor asked.

"Yeah who is he?" Jinx added.

"You all will find out soon enough, come with me. Scythe will meet us there." Scar ordered.

The elite five nodded and they followed Scar to a different location around the Legion Base. They head to a secret place, a secret room and enters inside. Once they're inside, the elite five sees Scythe with his arms crossed and standing beside an unfamiliar ally in a throne chair. When they could get a good look of the ally, they see a black echidna with red streaks on his dreadlocks and has dark blue eyes. Scar approach to the echidna and kneel down.

"Master, sorry for being late but I had to take care a few things." Scar said.

"It is alright, my disciple. Now rise." The echidna ordered.

Scar stood up on his feet.

"Sir, is this the ally you mentioned to us?" Riven asked in curiosity.

"That's correct, this is a longtime friend of mine and my master. Meet **Leviathan the Echidna**."

"And Scythe knew about this guy too?" Storm asked.

"Yes. Scythe is Leviathan's Bodyguard." Scar admitted.

"What!" the elite five shouted.

"It is a pleasure to meet you five. So you guys are the elite five that Scar has been talking about?" Leviathan asked.

"That's right. We serve Scar and we're Scar's elite team and we stay loyal to our boss." Mellka answered as she and the rest of the elite five kneel down, showing respect.

"I can see that. You may rise."

The elite five stood up on their feet.

"You've done well Scar, you served me quite well. Now then, I have one and last task for you." Leviathan stated.

"Of course sir, what is it that you want me to do?" Scar asked.

"Before you all can continue, sorry for interrupting but I have a question?" Mellka said.

"Proceed." Leviathan permitted.

"Are you the true boss of the Legion?"

"No. Scar is, I'm only his friend and master that gives him orders that I want give to him. Scar has his own plans, his own agenda and he can do whatever he pleases."

"I see. Sorry for interrupting sir, I just only want to ask that question."

"It is ok. Now back to your mission Scar."

"What is it?"

"I want you to find and retrieve something important to me, something that can help me bring back my powers. I hid it a long time ago."

"Of course, what is it that you want me and my elite team to find?"

Leviathan show Scar what he's talking about by a hologram. It shapes like a Chaos Emerald but the color is black.

"I want you to retrieve my **Black Chaos Emerald**. It contains my power that I store, I want you to find it and bring it back to me."

"Consider it done sir, you have my word."

"Good. Do not fail me but I know for a fact that you won't never fail me, Scar."

"I will always do my best."

With that, Scar then take his leave with the elite five exiting the room. Scythe prepare to leave but Leviathan stopped him.

"Scythe, wait I have another job for you to do." Leviathan said.

"What is it my lord?" Scythe asked.

"Be sure to keep an eye on Scar. I fear that he might turn on me and use the emerald for himself. If Scar does anything that disobey my orders, you are granted to execute him and retrieve the emerald."

"Understood, sire. I will get the job done."

"Good."

* * *

 _With Scar and the Elite Five…_

"Do you think we'll find the emerald sir?" Connor asked.

"Yeah. Are we going to bring it to Leviathan?" Mellka questioned.

"Yes. We'll find it, if I get my hands on it then I can achieve the power I've dreamed about and become god. No one will ever stand in our way once I've obtain the power. But let's keep this between us, no one knows about this." Scar ordered.

"Understood." The Elite Five complied with a nod.

* * *

 _Elsewhere, at an unknown place…_

The place has been quiet and there hasn't been any sign of any civilization. The place look to be strange but there some green grass. However, there is a hand looks to be motionless and hasn't flinch. Suddenly, the hand begin to move and the unknown person to move. The hand move again and appears to be tattered with dirt. The hand move and shows the figure makings its appearance at an unknown and mysterious place.

A familiar figure with tattered clothing appears to be getting up on its feet but slowly not sure what just happened. It was a male, appearing to be blue hedgehog appears to wake up and reveals the identity as **Sonic the Hedgehog**.

Sonic begin looking around the place who doesn't look like he's injured or at feel any bones breaking. The true blue look around and realizing that he's not at the wastelands facing his older brother Skid. Sonic only have three words to say of his whereabouts:

"Where am I?" Sonic pondered.


	33. Act 2 Scene 7: War

Chapter 33: War

 _The Skies of Fiore, Blue Pegasus' Airship…_

The Blue Pegasus appear to be heading to a destination giving Natsu, Erza, Gray, Lucy, and Happy a ride. They go through their objective to the mission ordered by Spiral the commander of the Resistance.

"Now. We're heading off east away from Clover Town. There appears to be a Base operating from the Legion with their supplies and weaponry. It appears that they're moving some shipment of the weapons to their certain destination to aid the Alvarez Empire." Hibiki reported.

"It appears that they're moving shipments to other camps and other bases to store up some supplies and weapons for the Legion and Alvarez Empire. It's our job to stop them by any means necessary." Erza stated.

"Why isn't Wendy and Carla here?" Happy asked.

"Spiral ordered them to come along with him on another mission that he has for her. Jeff is also waiting there with the resistance to push back the Legion along with Alvarez Empire." Lucy answered.

"That's right. Although Scar has the elite five with Scythe on their side which they're called the Sinister 6. Plus Zeref has his own elite team as well and they're called the Spriggan 12. One of Spiral's spies informed us about it and they even have their own squads to command." Gray added.

"Which means we'll meet with one of the Spriggan 12 bastards in one of the bases. Alright, I'm all fired up!" Natsu shouted.

"We don't know what they're capable off but we need to be cautious and be ready for what's the outcome." Erza warned.

"Don't need to remind me twice, I'm ready for this." Lucy said warming herself up.

"You sure want to go through this Lucy?" Eve asked.

"Yeah. Scar took Sonic down, killed him and he's going to pay."

"My words exactly. I'll make sure Scar is going to wish that he ever messes with Fairy Tail." Natsu exclaimed.

"Aye!" Happy agreed.

"I wanna go too!"

Every turned to see Jenny making her appearance.

"I want to let out my anger out to those Legion chumps that took my darling Sonic away! They shall feel my wrath!" Jenny exclaimed.

"I don't think that's necessary." Erza retorted.

"And why's that?"

"Have you gotten stronger to fight?"

Jenny open her mouth and was about to retort but she couldn't find any words to respond and frown down.

"You're right. I haven't got stronger. I've been busy with modeling the sorcerer's weekly. Do you mind if I can make a one solid request?" Jenny asked.

"Of course, what is it?" Erza retorted.

"If you do happen to see Scar, make sure you give him a punch for me."

"You got it!" Natsu exclaimed.

"We're approaching to the destination in a few moments." Ren informed.

"Good. Now time to create some mayhem." Gray said.

"Hell yeah." Natsu agreed fistbumping with Gray.

"I will accompany you guys in your mission. Together we will defeat the legion." Ichiya said making his classy entrance.

"No offense Ichiya but we got this." Gray said.

"We're good of causing explosions. Will Natsu is knowing he likes to wreck up everything." Lucy added meekly.

"Yeah… wait what!" Natsu shouted.

"It's true, you always like to leave a mess Natsu." Happy said.

"Happy! You too!"

* * *

 _Meanwhile, the Legion Weapon Base…_

Scar gathering the last shipments into the airship with Mellka beside and Jacob Lessio helping the shipments.

"That should do it. We have enough supplies and some lacrima for our fight. Zeref will be very pleased you let us obtain the supplies and lacrima, even some dark lacrima as well." Jacob said.

"You made a deal that I couldn't refused. Besides since we're all fighting on the same side, the least I can do is to give you much supplies, lacrima, and weapons for your army. They look like they'll need it in order to win this war." Scar responded.

"Again thank you, we will get these shipments to our Alvarez Empire soon as possible."

"My pleasure. Oh how is your squad and everyone's squad doing so far in this war?"

"Everything is according to plan thanks to Zeref. It's an honor to fight beside you in this fight after all, you've bested Sonic the Hedgehog. No one has never defeated Sonic and yet here you are, his older brother bested him."

"That's because Scar is number one and he will always and will be the powerful hedgehog, mobian in all Fiore and the entire world. No one can beat him, not even Zeref." Mellka retorted.

"I have to admit but you're right, not even Zeref can defeat Scar. That is why we have a powerful ally."

"That's right. Thank you Mellka." Scar thanked.

"You're welcome sir." Mellka retorted.

"Anyways, do you have everything you need for the Alvarez Empire or do you need a little bit more for your cause?"

"No. I believe this will be enough. Zeref will contact you if we need any more." Jacob responded bowing his head with respect.

"Fair enough. Now that's done, let's get out of here."

Suddenly, there has been some noises that's coming from outside. One of the Legion troops rush in to give report.

"Sir, Fairy Tail and the Blue Pegasus are here and trying to destroy the base. Even trying to destroy the shipments as well." The Legion soldier reported as he kneel down.

"Is that so. Looks like Fairy Tail is going to back down without a fight. They have all the guilds fighting together as the Resistance lead by my cousin Spiral. They won't last long since my brother is gone."

"We do you want me to do, sir?" Mellka asked.

"Make sure they don't destroy everything. Do not let them destroy the shipments. Jacob, I'll take care of the shipments and deliver them to the Alvarez Empire myself." Scar ordered.

"I don't mind, besides I'm just an assassin and killing one of Fairy Tail's powerful wizards could create a disadvantage." Jacob said adjusting his suit.

"I'm going with you, you may need some help." Mellka said cocking her custom machine pistol.

"No. You're coming with me Mellka. I'm sending in some reinforcements to help you Jacob. I believe they are itching for some action." Scar informed.

The legion leader snap his fingers and unveils the big tall brutes with muscles and contains dark lacrima flowing in their veins and are ready to fight. Jacob nodded his head and look to Scar.

"This will do just fine, thank you very much Scar." Jacob thanked.

"My pleasure. Come on Mellka, let's go." Scar ordered.

"Got it, boss." Mellka nodded.

* * *

 _Outside of the Base…_

 ***BGM: Vs. Masked Saiyan (Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 OST)***

Team Natsu had breach through the gate of the base and causing mayhem. Natsu using his Fire Dragon Magic as he mows down, pummeling the legion troops in the act showing no remorse. The fire dragon slayer blew a fire from his mouth and taking down multiple troops and fought a few Alvarez army along with the Legion. Erza Re-Quip to her Flight Armor for speed to slash a few troops then her **Heaven's Wheel Armor** to add twice the damage then Re-Quips again to her **Japanese Cloth** armor and using her katanas to slash away multiple troops with Natsu giving the titania a helping hand. Gray creates a hammer made of ice and knock back the troops then followed by lances made of ice to add twice the damage then begin to use his Ice Devil Slayer magic and use Ice Devil Rage to cause a lot of mayhem with Natsu.

Natsu and Gray nodded and begin pummeling down multiple and a lot of Legion and Alvares troops out of their path and causing explosions along the way to make a path for them to proceed. Lucy joins in on the action and summons Capricorn and uses his magic to combine herself thus changing her clothing and joins with Natsu and Gray to beat down the troops with Erza Re-Quip to her **Morning Star** armor to show no mercy, no remorse to the legion and Alvarez soldiers to a bloody pulp in their pent up rage.

"Wow. They sure aren't playing around." Happy commented.

Team Natsu working together as a team to destroy everything in their path and destroy the base per Spiral's orders. They continue on beating down the Legion and the Alvarez troops and making their way inside the base. Unaware, the walls crash through to make its entrance. Team Natsu soon discover that the Legion has brought in the big guns. This time, they brought in the big brutes with dark lacrima in their veins and ready to fight. That didn't stop Natsu as he charges in and try striking one of them with his Fire Dragon Iron Fist but one of the brutes shoulder bash Natsu and sends him straight towards a wall. Natsu crash hard that cause the wall to have a small crater with cracks and hits the ground.

"Since when did they start having dark lacrima?" Lucy asked.

"It must be Scar's doing. He's always got tricks up in his sleeve." Gray stated.

"It has to be, who else." Happy added.

"That doesn't change the fact that I will find and kill Scar." Erza said Re-Quipping to her **Giants Armor**.

Erza with a giant hammer and slams it down and causes a shockwave to the troops and forced the big brutes to kneel down then Erza charges in with a roar and hits one of them with the hammer sending the big brute flying through a wall and got to her stance.

"I'll take care of them, go on inside." Erza ordered.

The others nodded and proceed to head right inside but however, Natsu and Lucy gets transported to a different location by an unknown wizard who uses transport magic. Gray wonder what just happen but continues on inside the complete the mission.

* * *

 _Elsewhere, in the woods…_

Natsu and Lucy transported away from the base wondering what just happen.

"What the heck just happen?" Lucy asked.

"I don't what the hell just happen but someone is going to pay." Natsu wondered.

"That would be my doing." A voice intervened.

Natsu and Lucy look over and sees a man in a suit making his appearance like a gentlemen.

"My apologies for transporting you here. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Jacob Lessio of the 12 Spriggan." Jacob introduced.

"You're behind all of this? I knew I would ran into one of you 12 Spriggan bastards." Natsu pointed.

"Yes. That is correct. I transport you and your celestial wizard friend here to fight me. Although, I am here to ask you a question and I expect to have a positive answer."

"And question is that?" Lucy asked.

"Where's Mavis Vermillion?"

"What?!"

"What do you want with her?" Natsu asked.

"She holds the key to find Lumen Histoire. Now I'll ask you again, where is Mavis Vermillion?" Jacob asked.

"Like hell we're going to tell you!"

 **BGM: Taste the Blood (Devil May Cry 3 OST)***

Natsu dashes to Jacob and ready to strike a punch but Jacob dodges Natsu and turns invisible using stealth. Natsu look around for Jacob but didn't get the chance to do anything when he get struck by Jacob with a few attacks from different angles. Natsu try swinging, countering off Jacob but kept attack and kicks him down to the ground and reappear.

"Amateur." Jacob scowled.

Lucy uses his speed with his celestial spirit magic and surprises Jacob with a surprising flying kick that knocks the gentleman on one knee. Jacob looked annoyed and glares at the celestial wizard.

"How dare you ruined my suit?! You're going to regret that." Jacob threatened.

Jacob takes out a gun and aims it at Lucy and pulls the trigger. Lucy however dodges the bullet and charges at Jacob for another kick but Jacob aims his gun at Lucy but Natsu uppercuts Jacob in the chin and Lucy delivers another flying kick and sends Jacob flying over to a nearby tree and crash against it. Jacob then tosses a few throwing knives at Natsu but almost caught Lucy when she barely evades it. Jacob then turned invisible once again and counters off Natsu when he again charges at him. Lucy try help Natsu but gets attack by Jacob and later begin berating the celestial wizard.

"Wearing some skimpy outfits? Is that how you try impress a few men and including your deceased crush: Sonic the Hedgehog." Jacob said.

This cause Lucy to blush but remarked Jacob of this comment.

"Take that back! Don't ever talk like that about Sonic again!" Lucy remarked.

Jacob reappears behind Lucy and strangle her, holding the celestial wizard into a chokehold and Natsu gets back up. Jacob then pulls out his gun and aims it at Lucy in the head.

"Stand down dragon slayer." Jacob demanded.

Natsu refused and wanted to keep fighting the gun but Jacob's threats start to get to him when he cocked his gun at Lucy's head, holding her tightly as she try struggle free but couldn't free herself due to Jacob's immense strength.

"Do it!" Jacob repeated.

Natsu clench his fist but did what Jacob told him to do.

"Now then, I ask you nicely but you left me with no choice but to threaten you. Now I will ask you again, where is Mavis Vermillion?" Jacob asked.

Natsu remain quiet, did not want to spill the beans but he knew that he has to save Lucy otherwise she'll end up dead. Jacob then try pressing Natsu to tell him where the first master of the guild is by cocking his gun again.

"Do not make me ask you twice, dragon slayer. Where is Mavis Vermillion?" Jacob repeated.

Natsu didn't answer the question but instead glares at Jacob. Now Jacob is starting to gow impatient with the fire dragon slayer.

"Very well then, have it your way. I'll give you to the count of five or your friend is history." Jacob threatened.

"No!" Natsu shouted.

Jacob begin the countdown.

"One." Jacob counted.

Natsu clenched his fist, glaring daggers as Lucy tries to struggle free.

"Two." Jacob continued.

"Natsu…" Lucy trailed off.

"Three."

"Don't do it!" Natsu demanded.

"Four…"

Natsu now running out of time and Lucy's life in on the line. Soon he'll have to give in and tell Jacob where Mavis is. Jacob readied his weapon and slowly almost pulling the trigger. Just when Natsu had no choice but to give in for the sake of Lucy's life, all of sudden, Happy comes in and hits Jacob in the face with his fish forcing Jacob to let go of Lucy. Lucy gets out of dodge giving Natsu a chance to finish Jacob off. Natsu then activate his **Fire Dragon King Mode**. While it's active, Natsu feels the heat and engulfs his fist with flames and ready to deliver the finishing blow.

"Take this! **Fire Dragon Iron Fist!** " Natsu shouted.

Natsu strike a powerful blow, hitting Jacob right in the face. One his fist collide, impact Jacob and the flames begin to burst out from his fist. It sends Jacob flying over to a tree and crashes against it and hits the ground and couldn't even get up but laid there unconscious. Natsu deactivate his Dragon King Mode and looks over to his exceed pal.

"Thanks Happy, you picked the right time to make an entrance." Natsu thanked.

"Thanks Natsu, glad I finally found you. I was wondering if where you guys went off." Happy retorted.

"We're fine, thanks to you Happy. You saved my life." Lucy thanked.

"No problem."

"Now let's head on back to base, I still got a lot of unfinished business with those Legion chumps." Natsu suggested.

"Yeah. But we can't let leave Jacob here. Why don't we bring him with us, we could get a lot of information out of him about the Legion and Scar's plans. Even find out what Zeref plans with Mavis." Lucy retorted.

Natsu and Happy look at each other in confusion before looking to the blonde celestial wizard.

"Yeah… that's a good idea. Let's tie him up." Natsu exclaimed.

The trio begin tying up Jacob, preventing him from escaping. All of sudden, a sandstorm came out of nowhere and blasts away Natsu, Lucy, and Happy away from Jacob and sends them a feet away from the 12 Spriggan member. Natsu fights off the sandstorm to get back up on his feet and sees Ajeel helping Jacob and freeing him.

"Stop right there!" Natsu shouted.

"No you stop right there." Ajeel countered.

Ajeel blocks the team creating a wall made of sand but Natsu powers on through using his Fire Dragon Iron Fist to push back the sands. Just when Natsu can stop Ajeel escaping with Jacob, he was already gone.

"Damn it… they got away." Natsu cursed.

"We was so close. Looks like we won't know what they're planning." Lucy said crossing her arms.

"We should get back to the others, they might need our help?" Happy suggested.

"Yeah. I still got a lot business to take care of with those Legion chumps!" Natsu said as he charge on back to the base.

This leave Lucy and Happy behind dumbfounded, watching Natsu rushing back to the base.

"Think you can give me a lift?" Lucy asked.

"No way, you're too heavy." Happy rejected.

"Hey! I'm not fat!"

* * *

 _The Legion Base…_

Scar and Mellka prepare to make their exit and leave the base with the shipments.

"Is everything on board?" Scar asked.

"Yeah. Everything's in order and ready to go, ready for your orders?" Mellka reported.

"Then let's get going."

"SCAR!"

Scar look back and sees Gray who pounded a few Legion troops with his Ice Devil Slayer magic and rushes over to the blue and grey hedgehog.

"We end this right now!" Gray yelled.

"*Chuckle* Much I love to sit and chat but I have other important matters to attend to. Mellka…" Scar ordered.

"You got it, sir." Mellka complied and pulls out a detonator.

Mellka press the button and there is the sounds of beeping being heard in the room. Gray look around and sees there are bombs placed around the base ready to be detonated.

"Shit!" Gray cursed.

"You have a choice, leave and safe yourself or fight me and die here." Scar said giving Gray two options.

"If I were you, I would choose to run away and save your life." Mellka suggested.

Scar and Mellka take their leave with the Legion and the Alvarez Empire soldiers in the airship and left with the shipments. Gray try to stop them using **Ice Devil Rage** to bring down the airship. Scar snap his fingers and creates a barrier around the airship using his chaos energy that block the magic. The airship then takes off and got away. Gray could only do is watch and takes off fast as he can to exit out the base.

* * *

 _Outside the Base…_

Erza had just finished taking down one last big brute with her hammer and re-quips back to her normal armor. The titania prepare to head inside the base to regroup with Gray but soon sees Gray rushing out of the base.

"Gray, what is wrong?" Erza asked.

"The base is about to blow, let's go!" Gray shouted.

This cause Erza to be cautious and exits out of the base far away and once they gotten far, the base begin to blowup and clouded the entire area with flames. Gray creates an ice wall to protect himself and Erza from the blast radius. Natsu rushes in to find out the base has been destroyed.

"What did I missed?" Natsu asked rushing over to Gray and Erza.

"Not much but I found Scar but he got away before I could stop him." Gray informed.

"Scar was here!" Erza inquired.

"Yeah. Hey took the shipments and leave before I could stop him. Also, he detonate the bombs that cause the explosion and slow us down before we could stop the shipments."

"Dang it! Now I missed my chance to beat the crap out of Scar. Whatever, me, Lucy, and Happy did encounter one of the 12 Spriggan guys but he got away just when we could bring him to question what Scar and Zeref are planning with Mavis." Natsu said.

"Looks like we couldn't stop Scar and the shipments but one of the bases is destroyed. Think we got some win over that?"

"Yes. But how many more bases does the Legion has?" Erza pondered.

"Good question."

Lucy and Happy arrive a little late and regroup with the others.

"Did we win?" Lucy asked.

"The base is destroyed. That's good but Scar got away with the shipments." Gray informed.

"Say what?! Scar was here?"

"Yeah. I couldn't stop him but slowed us down."

"No matter, let's head on back. We can discuss more of this along the way." Erza ordered.

"How are we going to explain this to Spiral?" Happy asked.

"He's out on a mission so he'll be busy. Right now let's see if anyone needs help."

Everyone agreed with the fairy queen and joins with Blue Pegasus who came back to pick them up.

* * *

 _The Airship…_

"Looks like Fairy Tail and the other guilds won't back down without a fight. This is going to be intense." Mellka said.

"Indeed. But we're just only getting started my friend. While Team Natsu and the other guilds are busy, they don't know that their strongest forces: the Soldiers of Fiore from Crocus are coming to an end." Scar responded looking out the skies.

"What makes you say that? Did you have something to do with this?"

"You can say that. Let's just say… I send in our secret weapon, he's with Irene at Crocus as we speak to disable the guild's strongest allies to help win the war."

"You mean Scythe?"

"Yes. I send him on a special mission to weaken the Resistance's forces."

* * *

 _Crocus…_

The Soldiers of Crocus trying their hard, fighting their very best to defend the Capital and the Castle of Fiore. However, they soon are seen being defeated easily with ease when Scythe wielding two dual scythes and deliver powerful slashes and shooting lime green energy shockwaves from his scythes to overpower their forces and defenses.

"Get word to Arcadios! This monster is on his way to the castle. We cannot let him-AAAAGH!"

The soldier screamed in agony when Scythe stab one of them with his weapon and slam him down killing the general and creating bloodshed. Scythe dodging the firepower and shot a powerful shockwave that destroy more forces along the defenses causing the soldiers to scream in agony. One of the soldier try attack but counters him with a slash that slices the soldier in half and splattering blood to the ground and showing some organs.

Scythe couldn't help but to chuckle then more forces ready to fight.

"Don't let him get to the castle!"

"There's no reason to resist your demise. Your savior is no more, he is long gone." Scythe countered.

Scythe combines his dual scythes into one giant scythe and creates a gigantic shockwave and destroy more reinforcements with one slash. One of the soldiers in hiding, trying to hide from the pale grey echidna.

"I can sense your terror, I can even taste your fear. All the anxiety and doubt. It's too delicious." Scythe sensed.

The soldier takes off running but Scythe appear in front of the soldier and causes the soldier to scream.

"Do you really think you can run away from me?" Scythe asked.

"Please… spare my life… I do whatever you want…" the soldier pleaded.

Scythe didn't listen and slices the soldiers throat and causing him to bleed to death and leaving a bloody mess. Irene makes her appearance and uses her magic to blast away some little reinforcements.

"You sure like to make a mess of things." Irene complimented.

"I like to cause chaos. It's my specialty." Scythe countered.

"I can see that. You are very mysterious. You're an assassin working for Scar and the Legion with unique powers and abilities. What are you actually?"

"I am… death."

"Hmm… fair enough. Shall we?"

Scythe nodded and the two makes their way to the Mercurius castle to confront the King of Fiore. The two even fought through the guards, one of Fiore's top and strongest guards along the way but they were no match for Scythe and Irene. The two could only make a trail of destruction in their wake with Scythe fought them all with ease with the assistance of Irene.

* * *

 _The Throne Room, Mercurius Castle…_

"Arcadios! What's going on out there?" Toma E. Fiore demanded a report.

"Our guards are down, some of them are unconscious, some of them are killed. It's all thanks to a pale grey echidna that is killing our guards, my men which in the result of creating a bloodbath out there in Crocus." Arcadios reported.

"Could it been that Scar send that assassin here to exterminate me?"

"It's possible."

"What is Scar trying to proof? He as a massive army and align himself with Zeref in this war and we're on the losing end. If Sonic were here, he know what to do." Hisui wished frowning with a sad look.

"Yes, my dear. We're all still in deep mourning over Sonic's death but we cannot let Scar win this war. We have to keep fighting. By the way Arcadios, did the people of Crocus evacuated?" Toma said.

"Yes. Everyone is now safe from the madness that's happening out there. We don't need to worry."

All of sudden, the door burst out surprising Toma, Hisui, and Arcadios. Scythe and Irene make their appearance and Scythe look around the place.

"Hmm… very nice." Scythe complimented.

"Hold it right there, you two are not welcome here." Arcadios commanded.

The commander draws out his sword and charges at Scythe to fight the pale grey echidna but however, Irene uses his magic to overpower him and pushes Arcadios back against the wall. Arcadios tries to fight back but Scythe appear in front of him and delivers a devastating slash causing Arcadios to scream in agony as Scythe's weapons pierced through his armor and delivering a terrible slash. Arcadios down on his knees, clutching his right side and try to patch himself up but Scythe knocks down the commander on his back and had his scythe against his throat.

"Doing anything foolish and I won't hesitate to slit your throat open." Scythe threatened, forcing Arcadios to comply and do what he says.

"What do you want from us? What does Scar or Zeref want?" Toma questioned.

Irene didn't bother answers but uses her magic to switch places with Toma as she is now sitting on the throne while he is on his feet.

"What… how did you…" Toma trailed off.

"Isn't it obvious, we're here to capture and claim this castle and this town for ourselves and for Scar and Zeref? This would be a nice place for operations and have twice the power for our cause." Irene admitted.

"What? You're not going to take over this town!"

"Oh I beg to differ, no one isn't here to save you now, not even Sonic."

Scythe teleported to Hisui and raises his scythe towards Hisui ready to execute her or have her fear him.

"Tell me, do you fear me?" Scythe asked.

"Y-Yes… but it won't stop me for believing that Fairy Tail and everyone is going to win and destroy Scar." Hisui countered.

"You're a strong will girl. I'll give you that but how can you believe them when they can't even defeat us. They couldn't even stop Scar."

"I know they will."

"Looks like we're going to have to agree to disagree."

"Scythe!" Toma shouted.

Scythe look over his shoulder at the King of Fiore.

"Please… don't harm my daughter." Toma pleaded.

"I'm not here to kill you or your daughter, all I want is fear from you all." Scythe confessed.

"He wants fear but I want something a little more." Irene added.

"What do you want?" Toma asked.

"Tell me your majesty, do you still love your daughter despite of her new look?"

"Yes. I do."

"Let me ask you this, will you do anything to protect your daughter?"

"Yes. That's my honest answer but please spare her life. Don't kill her."

Irene merely smirked and uses her magic on Hisui. Her magic begin turning Hisui into a mouse. This surprised Arcadios and Toma who is more shocked than Arcadios right now.

"HISUI!" Toma cried.

"You're royal highness!" Arcadios shouted.

"Tell me your majesty, do you still love your daughter despite her new look?"

"Y-Yes…" Toma confessed.

"I did not see that coming." Scythe commented.

"Allow me to show you my subordinates, Scythe."

Irene snap her fingers and summon two of her subordinates. There are two females that she cared deeply for.

One is a youthful woman with a slim figure and sharp eyes. She has black hair that hangs over her face and leans partially to the right side of her face while having two separate strands on both sides of her face. She dons a navy blue bandanna with lined design and a golden crescent moon-shaped hair ornament on the back of her head. She also wears a navy blue zebra-patterned cloak with a crescent moon design on the back. It exposes the black skin-tight full body suit she wears, noted to have net-shaped designs on the sides and on the forearms. There are various line borders that separate the two, coming in straight and curved patterns.

Second is another youthful woman with a childlike figure, unlike her partner. She has orange hair in short pigtails that are held up with brown bows, with straight-cut bangs hanging slightly over her face. She wears a white coat with golden border straps surrounding the cuffs on the coat, waist area, biceps area to go along with two gold lines streaking down the chest area, ending in a skirt with golden frills at the end. She wears white fur-lined snow boots with golden straps to go along with matching white pants.

"I would like for you to meet my subordinates: **Heine Lunasea** and **Juliet Sun**." Irene introduced.

"Hey Irene, what do you want us to do for you?" Juliet asked.

"Take the king and the princess away but locked the princess in a cage where she can gets out. Also, toss Arcadios here in the dungeons with the rest of his guards."

"Understood, ma'am." Heine complied.

Heine and Juliet take the trio away and locking them up. Soon, Scythe ordered the Legion to come and takeover Crocus and building up defenses and weaponry so that no wizard could try to take back Crocus.

"Now that's done, we finally move on to what's important." Irene said.

"Yeah. It appears we can. I'll leave you to it sense you're enjoying the throne room all to yourself." Scythe said.

"Why thank you, you're welcome to stay a little longer Scythe. Perhaps we can talk some more."

"Not interested. I only follow Scar and the Legion."

"Suit yourself, handsome."

Scythe put away his scythe and prepares to make his exit to return back to the battlefield. Before he could leave, Scythe stop and spoke to Irene, only to ask her a question.

"Can I ask you something?" Scythe asked.

"Of course, anything you can say to me." Irene offered.

"You look like someone I've seen before. I can tell the resemblance or not, but I feel like there is a connection between you too."

"What do you mean?"

"There's another woman who has scarlet hair like you. I could be mistaken or I'm just talking foolish."

"You could be mistaken me for someone else. I never will think of you to talk foolish Scythe."

"Fair enough. Thanks for your answer. Now I have people to kill and places to destroy."

Scythe then exits the throne room and meet with the Legion while the Alvarez Empire along with the Legion taking Crocus. This leaves Irene to ponder what Scythe is talking about earlier before he left.

" _What does he mean scarlet hair? Could he mean… no, it couldn't. Right now let me just enjoy this beautiful throne room like it's my own._ " Irene thought.

* * *

 _Resistance base Magnolia Town…_

Kenny keeping track with every that's going on with every guild who are fighting to win the war. The exceed even make a few weapons for the resistance to fight back against the Legion and the Alvarez Empire. He hoped everyone is ok and hope that anyone can pull off against the army. Suddenly, Kenny gets in contact with the resistance.

"Yeah?" Kenny asked.

" _Kenny, we got word that Crocus has been taken over by the Legion and Alvarez Empire. Scythe and the red haired woman has seize control of the Mercurius castle and have unlimited defenses._ " The resistance fighter reported.

"What?! Damn it! Now they're really pulling up all the stops. I'll be sure to let Spiral know ASAP. Thanks for the report."

" _Anytime Kenny._ "

Kenny ended the call and gets in contact with Spiral.

"Spiral, are you there?" Kenny asked.

" _Loud and clear pal, what's up? Do you got something?_ "

"I got urgent news. Crocus has been taken control by Legion and Alvarez Empire. I haven't got word from the king or Arcadios but we got our answer."

" _Damn! That was our only chance to have powerful forces. Looks like we're on our own from here._ "

"What do you want me to do?"

" _I don't know but we'll come up with something. After all, do keep in touch if anything happens. I'm not going to lose this war. Did you get word from Team Natsu?_ "

"Yeah. They're on their way back to the guild. Erza contacted me before. She informed me that they ran into one of Zeref's 12 Spriggan guys and almost capture him so that we could find out what Scar and Zeref is up to and hopefully find a way to win this war. However, that wizard got away with a little help and Scar and one of the elite five scums got away with the shipment of weapons and lacrima."

" _Is that so? Dang… looks like we're going to need to work a little harder if we want to win. We can't let Sonic down._ "

"I know. I'll come up with something. I just need a little time."

" _Take as much time you need, you always come up with something Kenny. Keep me in touch if anything happens._ "

"Roger. And be careful out there."

" _Thanks a bunch._ "

Kenny end the communication and sighed, trying to relax his mind of things.

"Dang it… this isn't getting any better." Kenny commented.

"Is everything ok?"

Kenny look over and sees Mavis entering in a room with a worried look.

"No. We I just got word that Crocus has been taken over. It looks like we won't be having any reinforcement to mobilize the resistance." Kenny informed shocking Mavis.

"What… did Scar had something to do with this?" Mavis asked.

"Yeah. He's always one step ahead of us. We're facing a serious strong and a smart enemy that is working with Zeref. Plus Team Natsu had encounter one of Zeref's elite team that is looking for you."

"It looks like they're after something that I have. I fear that Zeref will do everything in his power to obtain it."

"Even Scar. Whatever they're planning, it's not pretty. I got a bad feeling about this ma'am."

"Me too. Can I ask you a question Kenny?"

"Yeah."

"That day, when Sonic died, did he knew that he was going to be killed by his own brother. Why would Scar would kill his own brother like that?"

"I don't know. I wish I knew but I could only say that Sonic knew he couldn't defeat his brother and gave up his life to protect it. He protected all of us and right now, he's watching up and try help guiding us to assist us to win this war."

"I see. If Sonic were here, he knew what to do and will help fight off the Legion and the Alvarez Empire."

"Yeah. He would…"

"You know Kenny, if I was still alive, still young, I would date Sonic and maybe… become his wife."

"Uh-huh… wait what!"

Mavis couldn't help but to giggle at Kenny's reaction.

"Let's just focus on the war at hand for right now." Mavis suggested.

"Good idea." Kenny nodded.

* * *

 _Elsewhere, in the unknown place…_

Sonic look around the place as it is pitch black. The blue blur continue to explore around endlessly without any path or any clues about his whereabouts. Sooner or later, the true blue notice a light up ahead. Knowing this could be his one and only way out, the true blue heads over to the light and walks through it like a portal to get away from the pitch black place.

Stepping out from the shadows, the dark and mysterious place, Sonic then stumbles a familiar place. It appears to be an Altar where the Master Emerald lies and all seven Chaos Emeralds are in place. Also, the skies are beautiful like he's at a galaxy with a few stars. The blue speedster look around and notice that he's not in Earthland anymore.

"What the heck is going on? How did I ended up here?" Sonic wondered.


	34. Act 2 Scene 8: Chaos Zone

Chapter 34: Chaos Zone

Sonic begin wondering around the place, walking slow trying to figure out where he is. Sonic got the looking around and sees that he's at the Master Emerald Alter with the Master Emerald and all seven Chaos Emerald in place. He recognize the place, knows it very well and look around wondering if anyone is here. What Sonic even discovers there are statues of echidnas in the area, appearing to be like ancient mobians from thousands of years ago wearing different outfits.

"Hello, is everyone here?" Sonic asked.

Sonic look around for any signs but there isn't any. He kept wondering where he is.

"Am I… am I back home?" Sonic wondered.

"No. You're at the **Chaos Zone**."

"Huh! Who said that, come on out? I won't hurt you. Is someone there?"

Sonic look around again, trying to find who is speaking to him. A flash of light appear behind Sonic and it made Sonic turn around. Sonic look at the figure in surprise. It was a white echidna with green streaks on his dreadlock and has green eyes and wearing the outfits of the echidna tribes. The echidna lands down on the ground and smiles genuinely at the blue blur making Sonic to get uncomfortable.

"Hello Sonic the Hedgehog, it is an honor to meet you in person." The echidna greeted.

"Uh hi… you said something about Chaos Zone?" Sonic mentioned.

"Yes. That is where you are right now when someone has passed. They come to this place with the rest of the deceased mobians."

"I take it that I'm dead."

"Yes. That is correct. Where are my manners, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Eon, **Eon the Echidna** and I am the God of Chaos Energy."

Sonic became extremely shock at this. Never in his life would meet with a god when he would die and pass on. Sonic shook his head, wondering if he heard that right.

"Hold on. You're a god?" Sonic repeated earning a nod from the god.

"That is correct. I am a god and I am the god of Positive Chaos Energy. The **Chaos Force**."

"No way… I can't believe this is happening."

"Sorry if came at you strong."

"No, no it's cool. I was just only looking for answers about where am I. Wait a second, you said that you're the god of positive chaos energy right? Is there a god that possess negative chaos energy too?"

"Yes. In case you're wondering, I have a brother and his name is Leviathan the Echidna."

"Wow! I can't believe I'm hearing this right now."

"Now why don't we get down to business? Tell me Sonic, what do you remember before you died?"

"I remember getting my daughter Wendy, my cousin Spiral, my best friend Kenny and the others out of there while I hold off Skid aka Scar before sacrificing myself. I remember being blasted by purple energy beam coming at me and vaporized me without a trace. I remember saying my goodbyes to everyone before I died. That's much about it."

"You do remember Scar transform into the fifth level of the super form?"

"Yeah. He was way stronger than me. I couldn't do anything."

"The fifth form is too powerful, even powerful than your hyper form."

"I know. I wish I could stop Scar when I had the chance before he could transform. I'm such a failure."

"Do not blame yourself, you didn't know what was going on."

"If you insist. So what does this have to do with any of all of this?"

"Sonic, I believe that my brother is at Earthland."

"Earthland, what is he doing there?"

"He wants to rule the entire world and destroy everything in his path. I believe that meeting with your brother might have influenced him to hate you and despise you."

"You mean manipulating?"

"Correct. There is still good with your brother Skid yet but he's being influenced by Leviathan by feeding him lies."

"I told them all of those things are not true but he didn't believe me. I could've sworn that I sense some goodness in Skid. Are you telling me that there is still a way that I can safe my older brother and have him come back to his senses?"

"Correct. I see darkness within your brother but with your light, you can save him."

"But how? How can I save him when he's powerful than me. My hyper form doesn't stand a chance against his fifth level of his super form."

"True but you haven't unleashed your true potential of your chaos energy. Is still lurking inside, waiting to be unleashed."

"Really?"

"Tell me Sonic, did you feel any different during your training?"

"Um… now that you mentioned it, let me see… I remember this one time I had my hardcore training and I did felt an unbelievable power surge. Yeah, I did felt different back there."

"Then you still have much to learn. I believe I can help you to unleash your power."

"You can?"

"Certainly. Your fight is not done yet, Fairy Tail needs you more than ever. With Leviathan at Earthland and his bodyguard working for Scar and the legion, I fear that they'll bring destruction, anarchy in their path. Only you can stop Scar and put a stop to Leviathan before he can retrieve the black chaos emerald."

"Hold on a second? There's another emerald?"

"Yes. It contains pure negative chaos energy and its Leviathan's. Long ago, I fought my brother and once I could finish him, he disappear and sealed off his powers into his black emerald and hid it where no one can find it. It has to be around in Earthland. If Scar get his hands on it and deliver it to Leviathan, I fear the world will come to an end."

"That's not going to happen! Not when I have anything to say about it. You're right, my fight is not finished yet. I have to protect everyone and defeat Scar. I made a promise and I intend to keep it."

"Which is why I'm going to help you obtain that hidden power of yours. But to do that, you must overcome three tests to obtain your power and be brought back to life to return back to Earthland to save your brother and save the world once more."

"Tell me what I need to do and I'll be ready."

"Good. Now then…"

Eon creates a portal and steps aside.

"Passed through this portal and your trials awaits you." Eon gestured.

"Okay but before I go, are there going to be some difficult challenges up ahead that I'm about to face?" Sonic asked.

"Indeed. The trials you'll face will be your greatest test it, only you can complete it on your own. Once you've complete the trials, I will transport you back here and we speak more."

Sonic nodded and heads through the portal to take him wherever it leads him.

"Good luck Sonic, may the Chaos Force guide you." Eon prayed.

* * *

 _Elsewhere, around the Chaos Zone…_

Sonic exits out of the portal. He notice there are three doors in front of him. The first door is the color green, second is red, and last is yellow.

"Is this the trials?" Sonic asked.

"Yes. It is." A voice interpreted.

Sonic turn around and his eyes grew wide, it was an orange female echidna approaching to Sonic with her hands clasp together in front.

"Tikal…" Sonic trailed off.

"Hello Sonic, it's been far too long." Tikal greeted and hugs Sonic.

"I never thought I see you again after all this time."

"Me too Sonic, it so good to see you again."

"You too. You look good."

"Thanks. You too, although you still look the same."

"*Giggle* Thank you. You always have nice things to say."

"So what's with the three doors? What's the trials called?"

"This is the **Trials of Chaos**. I will be your guide to help you through your trials to help unlock your hidden power within you Sonic."

"You are?"

"Yes. But before we can start, I believe we need to change you into something that is presentable for the trials."

Tikal snap her fingers and changes Sonic's clothes into a white and red supreme gi without wearing his shoes.

"That's better. Now are you ready for your trials?"

"Yeah. I'm ready."

"Then let the Trials of Chaos, commence."

Sonic nodded and start to head to the first door and opens it before he can step foot inside through the door.

* * *

 _First Trial…_

Sonic enters through the door and it closes on itself and disappears. Sonic look around the place, he appears to be at a temple just by looking at the place. Sonic walk around wondering what he has to do or what he needs to find. Suddenly, there a red light floating in midair so Sonic slowly walk towards it wondering what's going on. The light flash and appears to be Tikal with her hands clasp together.

"Tikal, are you helping me with my trial." Sonic asked.

"Yes. In fact, I will be the instructor of your trials." Tikal retorted.

"Ok, so what is the first trial, the first test?"

"Your first test of your trial is **Observation**. You must find where the Chaos Emerald where it hides in one of these baskets. When these baskets stop moving, you find where the basket where it keeps the emerald. Complete it three times and you'll pass the first trial, only that you can move on."

"Ok. I'm ready, let's do it."

"Very well, let's begin."

Tikal snap her fingers and summons ten baskets. Sonic sees a clear chaos emerald entering one of the baskets.

"Oh and one more thing, you must complete it three times in a row in order to succeed." Tikal informed.

"Ok, got it."

The baskets float in midair and begin shuffling around. Sonic had kept his eyes on the basket that has the emerald inside. The baskets shuffle for ten seconds then finally stop and descends down to the ground. Once that's done, Sonic had seconds to find the basket that holds the emerald. Sonic heads to the basket where it holds the emerald, one he opens it, turns out the basket is empty.

"What the hell?" Sonic cursed.

The baskets begin to blast energy at Sonic and pushes Sonic back to the center of the room. The baskets then float up in the air and start spinning around. Sonic sees the emerald in one of the baskets as the baskets continue to spin. Once it stop spinning, Sonic spotting the basket that holds the emerald while it was spinning so Sonic goes for that basket again but comes up empty handed. The basket blasted Sonic again back to the center of the room.

"What gives? What's going on here, Tikal?" Sonic asked.

"I cannot tell you Sonic. You have to figure that out for yourself." Tikal answered.

Sonic rolled his eyes and return back to the trial. The true blue keep picking the baskets that holds the emerald but comes up empty handed each and every time and it's getting frustrating with Sonic. He kept getting blasted by each basket he picks that hold the emerald but fail to find it there. Right now, Sonic picked the basket once again that holds the emerald but again there isn't any and he gets blasted once more by the basket.

" _Damn it! I don't get it. I picked the basket that holds the emerald but it isn't there. What am I not seeing?_ " Sonic thought.

Sonic look around and see the baskets that kept spinning with the one of them has an emerald inside. Sonic knew if he picks that one, it won't hold it and he'll get blasted. The true blue ponder again and think about this trial.

" _I get it that this isn't an ordinary trial. This is different. If the emerald isn't at any of the baskets I see that holds the emerald… in fact, it must've use chaos control to teleport to a different basket. That's it! I think I know how to complete this trial._ " Sonic thought.

Sonic stood still in the center of the room. The baskets kept spinning, shuffling to make it a little difficult for Sonic. Sonic had closes his eyes, concentrate and begin to use his Chaos Sense to find the real emerald. The baskets stop spinning seconds after and descends down to the ground. Sonic had only seconds to pick one of the baskets. Sonic senses the emerald teleporting to a different basket. He took his time, being patient and once he bid his time, he soon chose one of the baskets and showed that the real emerald is at. Completing the first wave, the second wave started with ten more baskets appear and then spin around, shuffling back and forth for a few more seconds before stopping and descends back down.

Within seconds, Sonic use his time, his patience to find the real emerald using his Chaos Sense. With his eyes closed, he can feel the power of the emerald teleporting to different baskets. A second after, Sonic picks on of the baskets that hold the emerald and found it once again. Two times in a roll and now the third one starts to get tricky, ten more baskets with the total of thirty baskets all begin shuffling, spinning around. Sonic then notices the baskets begin to blast energy beams at him so Sonic kept his eyes close one again and dodge the beam using all of the senses while using Chaos Sense. He isn't going to fail the trial and the baskets spin and shuffle for a whole minute. Sonic now has seconds again to find the emerald.

The baskets continue firing as Sonic dodges the beams and find the real emerald. Sensing its energy again, Sonic breaks for it and charges at one of the baskets at the end and picks the basket and it contains the emerald that he's looking for.

The trial has been completed and the baskets disappear and Tikal reappear clapping her hands, applauding Sonic's success.

"Well done Sonic, you've mastered your Chaos Sense and completed your first trial." Tikal congratulated.

"Thanks Tikal. It was tricky at first but I got the hang of it. Took me a while to figure it out. Thanks to my Chaos Sense. I now mastered it." Sonic responded.

"You have and your trials isn't complete. You have two more to go. The second trial awaits."

"Yeah."

Tikal snap her fingers and takes them back out where they came from. The first door disappear and now two doors remain. Sonic heads to the second door to complete the second trial.

* * *

 _Second Trial…_

Sonic enters through the door and back to the same place but a different color. The color of the temple is now light blue and Sonic walks over to Tikal who is waiting patiently for his arrival.

"Welcome to your second trial Sonic, are you ready to start your second test?" Tikal asked.

"Yeah. Let's do it to it." Sonic retorted.

"Your second trial is **Combat**. You must defeat 100 enemies within the time limit without the use of your powers. You must use nothing but your fists and weapons. Complete this and the second trial is complete, with that you can move on to your third and final trial."

"Is that all?"

"Yes. While you fight, the enemies get stronger once you continue to defeat them. You will have ten minutes to complete your trial."

"Ok. Let's do it."

"Alright then, let your second trial commence."

Tikal snap her fingers and started the trial. Sonic got ready as the statues who appears to be echidna took charge and attack the hedgehog. Sonic using his quickness, reflexes, and his skills to fight them off without using his power and energy after all this is the trial that Sonic must complete in order to proceed to the third and final trial. Sonic knock off a few of them with a sweep kick and a spinning roundhouse kick. Sonic then back flips over one of the statues and dive kicks them to defeat them and homing attacks a few of them before landing on his feet. Soon, more of them begin to emerge and appear to be stronger than before. Sonic homing attacks one of them but they smacked Sonic away and hits the ground. Sonic rolls out the way as one of the statues launches up and dives down for an attack.

Sonic circles around to create the blue tornado on them but the statues didn't even move and instead, they burst through the tornado and bashes Sonic with their elbow knocking Sonic back. Sonic launches himself off the ground and back on his feet. One of the statues struck Sonic behind and another hit Sonic in the abdomen and tosses Sonic down to the ground. Sonic rolling on the ground, slowly gets back up but gets kicked and forces Sonic to slide on the ground.

"Dang it! These guys are tough." Sonic said.

The blue blur curls himself into a ball and spin dash a few of the stronger statues, destroying them with ease. He later spots a sword and grabs it and start pummeling down a few more statues and using his skills anyway he can including his techniques. Sonic had pummeled down fifty statues and needed fifty more. More statues emerge but stronger this time, Sonic uses his sword to attack them but they counters Sonic off and struck Sonic with brute force. It sends Sonic backwards and hits the ground. Sonic begin blocking, guarding them off and try to attack but the statues were too smart and knocks down Sonic but Sonic didn't give up, he continue on fighting.

One of the statues grab hold of Sonic and slams him down with brute force causing the ground to shatter and creates a small crater with cracks. Sonic screamed in pain and try pulling himself together but the statue grabs Sonic and tosses the hedgehog away and Sonic hits the wall and slides back down to the ground.

" _Man these guys aren't playing around. They got smarter all of sudden, each time I try to attack they counter off against me. Hmm… I used Chaos Sense and I know how to fight pretty well. What is it that I'm… wait a second, could that be it. Only one way to find out to try this out._ " Sonic thought.

One of the statues charge in and try attacking Sonic but out of nowhere, Sonic begin parrying off the statue and takes it down with ease surprising Sonic himself.

"Whoa! Without using chaos energy, just use the technique I learned: **Sonic Parry**." Sonic thought.

The statue comes in and try attacking Sonic again but Sonic uses his Sonic Parry with blue wind blowing off and takes down the statue. Sonic knew how to beat the challenge and begin to smile. The true blue continue on fighting the statues and fought them with everything he's got and is down to a minute after spending nine minutes fighting off and taking down stronger statues. Sonic needs to defeat the last one and this time, the statue is seven foot tall with a giant hammer. Sonic dodges off the hammer and keep attack but the statue knocks away Sonic and he hits the ground. Sonic rolls out of the way to dodge the hammer and Sonic circle around, trying to find its weak spot. Sonic soon sees a crack on the statues leg.

With a smile on his face, Sonic dashes over at the leg, engulfing himself with blue wind and start spinning himself around before launching himself in midair, the blue blur then uses his newfound technique.

" **Sonic Drill!** " Sonic shouted.

Sonic bashes against the leg, causing it to shatter into pieces as the statue kneel down to the ground. Sonic dodges the hammer again, hops on the arm and dashes ahead. The statue begin smacking Sonic away but Sonic jumps up, causing the statue to break its own arm and dropping the hammer. Sonic launches up in the air and builds up some power and dashes ahead and bashes the statue through using **Sonic Boost**. The statue break into pieces and Sonic then launches up in the air above and dives down and homing attack the remainder of the statue down and lands down on his feet with ease and the clock has stopped to a second.

Sonic brushing himself off and he had completed his second trial. Tikal appear and congratulate Sonic on his success once again.

"Very good Sonic, you have completed your second trial without using your chaos energy but only using your own skill and techniques." Tikal congratulated.

"Thanks Tikal. That was fun and awesome." Sonic retorted smirking.

"I am pleased to hear. Now then, are you ready to start your third and final trial?"

"Yeah. Let's get started."

Tikal nodded and chaos control them back outside. The second door disappear knowing the second trial is complete.

"Now the third and final trial is going to be your toughest test yet, Sonic. Are you prepare to proceed?" Tikal asked.

"Yeah. More than ready, I've come too far to fail now." Sonic answered with determination.

"Very well, you may proceed to your third trial."

Sonic nodded and Sonic then approach to the third door and opens it before he can step inside.

* * *

 _Third Trial…_

Sonic enters through the door and it disappears on him once it closes. The room of the temple is now green. Sonic approaches to Tikal to hear his last test.

"Welcome to your third trial Sonic. This will be your last test of the trial and once you complete the trial, all of your trials will be completed. Now are you ready to proceed the test?" Tikal asked.

"Yeah. Lay it on me." Sonic admitted.

"Very well, now this last test of your trial is **Fear**."

"Fear?"

"Yes. You must overcome your greatest fears in this trial. Once you complete your test then you have passed and the Trials of Chaos is complete. Are you ready to get started?"

"Yes."

"Then let the third test of your trial begin."

Tikal snap her fingers and begin the test as she disappears letting Sonic to complete the test on his own. The place begin to change and the change of scenery begin showing destruction, anarchy all over Fiore and the entire world. Sonic look around in shock, looking at the people he cared about deceased. He even spotted Kenny, Spiral, his wife Erza, his daughter Wendy, Fairy Tail, everyone dead. Sonic look around and sees strange and unfamiliar figures and they start to attack. Sonic begin dodging them and not wanting to get hit by whatever it is attacking him.

Sonic back away and sees beams coming at him and he again dodges them. He had no power, no skills, and no techniques to counter but only he can do is dodge and get away. Sonic then senses some dark magic coming at him and again dodge. A few figures charging at Sonic and attack but Sonic ducked down. Unaware, someone is stalking Sonic like its prey, waiting for a chance to attack. Sonic rolls out of the way when the flames begin bursting and jumps out of the way from the sharp weapons coming from underground. The figures come at Sonic again but he gets out of the way as they charge at the sharp weapons and meat their demise with blood shattered around.

Sonic look around the place, backing himself away when he then hears voice.

" **Do you really think you can defeat me… brother?** "

Sonic recognizes the voice and soon turns around and sees a giant figure emerge out from the shadows and picks Sonic up by grabbing him and hold him up in the air. Sonic struggling free to get away but the grip was too much for him. It begin crushing his body as Sonic screamed in agony and the shadow figure look into Sonic's eyes.

" **Tell me, do you fear the darkness? Do you fear your own older brother? Do you fear death?!** "

"NO! Not in the slightest but what I'm afraid is that I will lose my cousin, my friends, my family knowing that I couldn't do anything to protect them. They're my strength to keep me fighting the good fight. Yes I'm afraid of you Skid, all my life you always will be number one but I will not let you harm anymore innocent people and making them fear you. I will beat you and I WILL stop you, no matter what! I made a promise and I'm going to keep it!" Sonic countered.

Suddenly a flash of light emerges from Sonic and started the shrine brighter. The light begin dispersing the shadow figure, dispelling the whole area that coated with darkness and cure the area and the room with pure light.

The light soon died down and Sonic now on his feet with determination in his eyes. He had pass the third and final test of the trial and Tikal reappear and slowly approaching Sonic.

"Well done Sonic, you have completed the third test by overcoming your greatest fears. You have done well." Tikal congratulated.

"Thanks Tikal for everything."

Tikal chaos control herself and Sonic out of the room and the door disappear and the third trial has been complete. Eon then appear and approach Sonic with a smile.

"Well done Sonic, you have completed the Trials of Chaos. You've succeeded all of the tests with your determination, willpower, and power of your pure light." Eon said.

"Thank you, I've learned a lot and will put that into good use." Sonic thanked bowing down with respect.

"I am pleased to hear. Come, there is more to discuss."

Sonic nodded and follow Eon through a portal. Tikal came along with Sonic and all three enter through the portal and they appear to be inside the temple. Sonic look around the place and see the mural paintings of Eon and the black and red echidna: Leviathan.

"Is that… your brother?" Sonic pointed.

"Yes. Long ago, me and my brother Leviathan brought peace to Mobius and he and I and the other gods have created the Master Emerald and the Chaos Emeralds. Light and Dark, Positive and Negative Energy into the emeralds. We've grown to love the world and the peace throughout the years. However, my brother Leviathan thought differently." Eon explained.

"What happen?"

"Leviathan wanted power, wanted to rule the entire universe with negative energy, giving into the darkness. He killed the gods for the lust of power but I fought Eon. We fought in an everlasting battle until I defeated my brother, just when I could end my brother's reign of terror but he had other plans. Leviathan stored his power into one Black Chaos Emerald he created and hid it where no one can never find it and banish himself far away. I stayed and protect the Master Emerald and the Emeralds for years to protect its power. That until the echidna tribe found the emerald. I believe you know the outcome of the events?"

"Yeah. Tikal showed me how it all started with Chaos becoming perfect, almost destroy the world until Tikal sacrificed herself to save the world by giving her life to seal herself and Chaos inside the Master Emerald."

"Correct. Before all of this occur, Sonic do you remember what you have found at Hidden Place Zone in Angel Island?"

"Yeah. When I first fought Knuckles, I see mural paintings of me fighting Eggman."

"Yes. You are bound to fight and stop Eggman in a final battle when that time comes. But it won't happen since now you're in Earthland."

"Yeah. I know…"

"But allow me to show you something."

"What is it?"

"Wait and see for yourself Sonic." Tikal stated.

Sonic nodded so he and Tikal followed Eon to wherever he's leading them. Sonic step inside a room with Eon and Tikal and bulge his eyes into plates. What Sonic discovered was major, the blue blur see the painting of himself fighting Leviathan.

"Is that… me?" Sonic pointed.

"Yes. You assume correct. Sonic, the gods have chosen you to defeat Leviathan. You are the only one that can defeat my brother and restore peace to the world and as far for the Master Emerald and the Chaos Emeralds. Even the Chaos Force."

"What are you saying?"

"Sonic, you are the Chosen One by the Chaos Force to stop and defeat Leviathan and restore balance of the Chaos Force."

Sonic froze, shocked to hear this. It was too much for Sonic to take in. He look to his orange echidna friend wondering if Sonic heard him right.

"Tikal, is this true? Is what Eon saying is true?" Sonic questioned.

"Yes Sonic, you are chosen to stop Leviathan. You are the only one that can defeat him." Tikal corrected.

"But how? I've never faced a god before. How can I defeat a god when I don't have the power to beat him?"

"Oh I believe you do. That is why you have to unleash and find the true power that is hidden inside you." Eon answered.

"How can I do that?"

"When the time comes, I'm sure you'll find a way. You always do. That is why you turned into a god when you fought Blast the Hedgehog."

"He mentioned that I've obtain the power of a god. When I first obtain it felt… strange but in a good way. I've never possess that kind of power before in my life. How do I obtain it again?"

"From within your heart Sonic. You'll find it as long as you feel your heart, the power of the Chaos Force once you tap into it."

"Ok then, I'll try."

"I know you can do it Sonic, I always believe in you." Tikal encouraged.

"Thanks Tikal."

"No problem."

"I know you're still in shock of what I told you." Eon assumed.

"I am. It's going to take some time to process all of this. I never been this shocked since when I discovered I was chosen by the dragons to slay Acnologia. But don't worry, I'll get used to it." Sonic admitted.

"You do have your hands full. Now then Sonic, will you help the gods, myself to stop Leviathan before he takes over everything and the entire universe itself?"

"Yeah. I'll help you. I like a challenge and I can't let Leviathan terrorize the people I cared about and my family. Not when I'm around."

"What did I tell you Eon, Sonic will always come to help?" Tikal stated.

"And you have, thank you Sonic for understanding and take this ultimate responsibility to defeat Leviathan." Eon thanked.

"I'll try everything in my power to stop and hopefully I can unlock my full potential." Sonic hoped.

"You will, I have faith in you."

"Thanks."

"Now then Sonic, I believe its time."

"Time for what?"

"For you to return back home and get back into the fight."

"Wait I'm coming back from the dead?"

"Yes. It is not your time to die, not yet. Not while the world is at stake by the hands of your older brother Skid. There's still much to do."

"That's right. Fairy Tail and the others are fighting off the Legion and Zeref who has an army of his own. You have to stop them and stop Leviathan Sonic." Tikal added.

"I know. They need me." Sonic stated.

"More than ever. Without you, they'll lose and they're all losing hope knowing that you're not with them anymore."

"Yeah. I know."

"Before you can go Sonic, I believe we should change your outfit and prep you for the war you're walking into." Eon said.

"Really? How can you do that?"

"Allow me to show you."

Eon preparing his power with engulfing his hands with positive chaos energy then blasts the beam at Sonic, shocking Sonic and causing him to scream but didn't feel any pain at all. Soon, Sonic's outfit begin to change. Sonic wore a black sleeveless shirt with a hoodie, he had blue highlights along with it even some green, black cargo pants with multiple pockets with a green belt. He even had green highlights onto his pants, and wore his black extremely gear shoes with blue and green highlights onto them to match the outfit. Sonic wore his black fingerless gloves with blue highlights around the wrist and has his symbol onto the gloves. Sonic even wore a pair of grey goggles with green lenses onto his forehead. Even Sonic has a black camouflage bandana around his neck.

Sonic look at himself, liking the new threads.

"I like it. Hell, I'm dgging the new threads. Thanks for hooking me up." Sonic thanked.

"We want you to be at your best." Eon said.

"This is perfect. So what now?"

"It is time for you to head back to Earthland. I will send you there from here."

Eon snap his fingers and opens a portal behind Sonic. The true blue turn around and sees the portal.

"Now you are on your own from here Sonic, this is the part you leave for your new journey up ahead." Eon said.

"So… this is goodbye?" Sonic asked.

"Yes. You've completed your trials and your training, now it is time to pick up where you left off and stop Scar and defeat Leviathan."

"Ok. I'm going now and thanks again for everything."

Sonic prepare to make his departure but Tikal stopped him.

"Before you go Sonic, I want to give you something." Tikal stated.

"Hmm? What's that?" Sonic asked.

Tikal approaches Sonic with a smile. She wraps her arms around Sonic's neck and pulls him into a kiss. Her lips presses against Sonic's and shares a goodbye kiss. Sonic was shocked at this at first but return the kiss and the two remain kissing for three minutes before Tikal can finally pull away from Sonic and smiles at him.

"That is for good luck. I always wanted to do that. Be careful." Tikal said warning Sonic.

"I will and thanks. It was great seeing you again."

"You too Sonic, farewell and please, stop Scar and Leviathan."

"I will, you have my word on that."

"May the Chaos Force guide you Sonic the Hedgehog." Eon said.

"Thanks again guys, for everything. Time to jet!"

Sonic turn around and heads through the portal and it disappears once Sonic enters it through. Heading off to a new journey to face off Scar and find and defeat Leviathan.

"Do you think he'll defeat Leviathan?" Tikal asked.

"Yes. Sonic has the power to defeat my brother. He is the one that can pull this off." Eon answered truthfully clasping his hands.


	35. Act 2 Scene 9: Fury Unleashed

Chapter 35: Fury Unleashed

 _Resistance Camp…_

Spiral, Wendy, and Carla arrive to a Resistance Camp meeting with the resistance. When they arrive, they see a battle field as the resistance are fighting off the Alvarez Empire and the Legion and giving everything they got to win this battle. Spiral spotted Jeff who came back from the battlefield and to refill his supplies.

"What do we got?" Spiral asked.

Taking off his tactical tube ski mask, Jeff begin to spoke and report to Spiral.

"It's a mess out there, Spiral. For a moment we were fighting off the Legion bastards until they send in reinforcements with big brutes this time and we've seen some enormous strength they had. It's intense. Also Dimaria from the Spriggan 12 is here." Jeff reported.

"You don't say. I wonder what kind of magic that they were using that buff them up?"

"Is has to be the Dark Lacrima." Carla assumed.

"Dark lacrima?" Wendy repeated.

"Yes, Spiral remember Kenny mentioned to all of us that he has found dark lacrima?"

"Now that you mentioned it? Yeah. I remember."

"It has got to be the reason why Scar's forces are that strong and be difficult to face."

"Looks like Scar is putting up all the stops." Jeff stated.

"Damn it! You're right, when I get my hands on my cousin he's dead for. I'll never forgive him for killing his own brother."

"He will pay for what he has done but right now, we must focus on the battle."

"Agreed." Jeff nodded.

"So what's the plan, Spiral?" Wendy asked in curiosity.

"Judging by the craziness that's happening at the battlefield. We have to take out the forces. They sure have cannons so let's focus on destroying their weapons and supplies, forcing them to retreat." Spiral ordered.

"Got it. I got the explosives that can help destroy their turrets." Jeff informed.

"I'll go with you to help destroy the turrets. Wendy, Carla can you provide support to the resistance and take down Dimaria?"

"You got it. I want to put all of my training into good use." Wendy responded.

"I'll be sure to back you up." Carla said.

"Thanks Carla."

"Don't forget me." A voice intervened.

The group turned around and sees a sky god slayer joining in on the mission. Wendy couldn't but to smile at her friend.

"Chelia. You're joining in with us on the mission?" Spiral asked.

"Yeah. Jura thought you could use a hand so he send me in to help and Wendy can use some help to hold off the Legion and the Alvarez Empire." Chelia answered.

"We do need the help we can get." Jeff stated.

"That's true. Well then, welcome to the party." Spiral permitted.

"Thanks. Glad to be here." Chelia responded.

"Oh I forgot to tell you, Kagura is at Hargeon right now helping with our forces. We're doing the best way we can to take back Hargeon." Jeff informed.

"Is that so? Now then, time we get Hargeon back. Let's all move out." Spiral ordered.

 ***BGM: Planet Namek (Dragon Ball FighterZ)***

Everyone nodded and proceed to head towards Hargeon Town to drive off the Alvarez Empire forces including the Legion. Spiral who went in to take charge to create an opening for the resistance. Wendy joins in to help surprising the wind dragon slayer.

"You're joining in on this to create an opening?" Spiral asked.

"Yeah. You're going to need a hand if we want to pull this off." Wendy retorted showing her genuine smile.

"*Chuckle* The more the merrier, let's create some chaos."

"Right."

Spiral and Wendy charges in and breaks through the barricade surprising the troops and take action and begin fighting them with ease. Spiral started creating mayhem with his wind dragon slayer magic, creating hurricane like blows to the troops and showing them his wrath for taking away his cousin, his best friend. Wendy too show her wrath as well to the Legion who had taken her father away all because of Scar. She even laid waste on the Alvarez Empire troops with her magic, beating them to the pulp and showing them her magic, showing them how much she gotten stronger over her training for a whole year. Wendy even use his ability to add twice the damage with Spiral by using Sky Dragon Sonic Wind, the same ability she use on Sonic and show it to him this new technique she brought up.

Jeff and his team arrive with Carla and Chelia and help out the resistance. Carla join with Wendy and the two work as a dynamic duo beating the crap out of the Legion and the Alvarez Empire with Carla in her human form. Jeff shooting multiple magic bullets at the troops and tosses a magic grenade on them even taking cover as they fought back. The resistance too fought back and doing their very best to retake Hargeon. Chelia and Wendy nodded and work together and fight off the legion and alvarez empire troops.

Doing their jobs as the objective, they hold them off as much as they can with Carla giving aide. Spiral and Jeff regroup so the both of them and Jeff's team to head on out and disable the cannons that scattered around Hargeon. There were three of them in fact so Spiral help Jeff to blow them up, setup the charges when they can arrive to either one of the cannons. The wind dragon slayer see some reinforcement up ahead so he dealt with them quick as he can by using Wind Dragon Boost and bashes them out of the way.

This gave Jeff time to setup the charges and he and his team get to cover, get to a clear area and detonate the bombs and destroying the cannons to disable the forces. Spiral and Jeff and his team then heads to the second cannon but soon encounter with big brutes of the Legion as reinforcements.

"I got them, just get to the cannon." Spiral ordered.

Jeff nodded and he and the team continue on with their mission. Jeff engulfing his fists with wind and charges at the big brutes and fought them off, unleashing his fury out on them and showing more of his wrath.

"You want a fight, I'll give you all a fight you bastards!" Spiral threatened.

Spiral bashes one of the brutes and uppercuts one of them again then uses Wind Dragon Roar on the brutes to push them back. Spiral charges at the brutes once more and bashes them through a building and to another area to fight. While Spiral is busy dealing with the brutes, Jeff and his team fought back a few of the legion and alvarez soldiers before they can proceed to destroy another cannon to minimize the forces.

* * *

 _Elsewhere in Hargeon Town…_

Dimaria has dealt with Kagura and defeated her with ease. The 12 Spriggan wizard cross her arms with Kagura down on one knee and holding her sword.

"Do you really think you have a chance against me?" Dimaria asked.

"You may have bested me but you will not win this war." Kagura said.

"Is that a fact? We're going to win we got Scar and the Legion. How do you think you can beat us without Sonic here?"

"Because of the will of not giving up."

"Not giving up? Is that it?"

"Yes…"

"*Laugh* Don't make me laugh. Well I'm already laughing but I doubt you guys can beat us."

Kagura try getting up, not giving up the fight and continues to charge at the 12Spriggan wizard, Dimaria then suddnely uses her magic and humiliates Kagura in front of everyone in public by shredding her clothes off only to leave her panties. Kagura gasped and covered her breasts only to make Dimaria chuckle.

"*Laugh* Now that's what I call a humiliation." Dimaria said trying to hold her laughter.

"You will pay for this! I swear!" Kagura threatened.

"Oh how can you do that? You don't stand a chance against me. Oh well, might as well just end it here and now."

Unaware, Dimaria suddenly gets kicked that sends Dimaria crashing through a window of a building. Kagua sees Wendy, Chelia, and Carla coming to the rescue.

"Are you all right, Kagura?" Carla asked.

"Yes. I'll be fine." Kagura responded.

"We'll take it from here, you should go and heal up."

Kagura nodded and brings herself up to her feet.

"Be careful, she's dangerous and strong. Watch out for her magic." Kagura warned before taking her leave and still trying to hide her breasts.

"Right." Wendy nodded.

Dimaria exits herself from the building and stretch her arms.

"I got to admit, that kinda hurt. Nice kick. You girls came looking for a fight?" Dimaria asked.

"You bet we are. We're here to take back Hargeon." Chelia retorted.

"Oh is that right? How are you two girls are going to do that?"

"By taking you down." Wendy countered.

"Oh yeah? Hmm… you two girls seems to be strong enough, maybe this could be a challenge."

Dimaria draws out her sword and get to her stance readying herself for a fight. Dimaria gestured Wendy and Chelia to come at her, provoking them to charge at her to strike.

"Come on." Dimaria gestured.

 ***BGM: Die (RWBY Volume 2 OST)***

Wendy and Chelia charges at Dimaria and engage in a battle with the wizard of 12 Spriggan. Wendy and Chelia using their magic on Dimaria as a team to beatdown Dimaria. However, Dimaria dodges their magic and counters them with her own magic to even the odds. Wendy and Chelia using their quickness, their speed to counter back Dimaria. Wendy distract Dimaria with her **Sky Dragon Wing Attack**. This caught Dimaria's attention as she dodges it, this gives Chelia an opportunity to strike and lay a blow on the 12 Spriggan wizard. Chelia got in position and uses her spell on Dimaria hoping this would hit her.

" **Sky God Bellow!** " Chelia shouted.

Chelia blew a black sky-like hurricane spiraling like a tornado from her mouth. This hit Dimari but she gets out of it barely just when it could do some damage on her. Wendy appear out of nowhere and delivers a kick sending Dimaria down to the ground. Dimaria picks herself back up on her feet but dodges an incoming strike from Chelia who came out of nowhere. Dimaria counters off with a kick sending Chelia away and then try using her backsword to kill Chelia but Wendy dashes and grabs Chelia, saving her friend before Dimaria could deliver an early finishing blow. Wendy lands on her feet and set Chelia on her feet.

"Thanks, Wendy." Chelia thanked.

"You're welcome." Wendy retorted.

The sky sisters charge at Dimaria once more and both girls begin striking rapid blows, rapid strikes on Dimaria with the 12 spriggan wiard continue to dodge their incoming attacks for a few seconds now. Wendy and Chelia strike at Dimaria once again then Dimaria begin counters both girls as she uppercuts Wendy, then follow by a kick to Chelia in the abdomen then Dimaria grabs Chelia and swing her around and hits Wendy and sends both girls two feet away and both of them crash down to the ground. Wendy then use her spell on Dimaria.

" **Sky Dragon Roar!** " Wendy shouted.

Wendy blew her spell from her mouth, blowing sky blue tornado like roar at Dimaria but she again dodges the spell and Chelia then charge at Dimaria using her spell on Dimaria as well.

" **Sky God Boreas!** " Chelia shouted.

Chelia creates a spiral of black wind around their hand, then throws it at the target generating a large black whirlwind. She then hurls it over at Dimaria but the spriggan elite dodges the whirlwind from Chelia and Wendy up in the air above and dives down.

" **Sky Dragon Claw!** " Wendy shouted.

Wendy did front flip and engulfs sky blue magic into her legs and goes for an axe kick but Dimaria suddenlyed blocked it with her sword and pushes the sky dragon away then counters Chelia off who tried to come at her from behind and kicks her back down to the ground. Wendy went over to save her friend but Dimaria begin using her magic knowing the gloves are off. She clicked her teeth and begin stopping time and attacks Wendy, sending her away of Chelia. Dimaria smirked as she use her **Age Seal** magic. Chelia and Wendy go for the attack again but Dimaria again stop time and counter them off backing them away and sending them away from Dimaria.

"What did she do?" Chelia asked.

"I don't know." Wendy responded.

"I just only stop time just by clicking my teeth together. I can control time and space by using Age Seal."

"Just like Sonic's Chaos Control."

"Chaos Control?" Chelia asked.

"What's Chaos Control?" Dimaria asked.

"An ability to control time and space but different. It can even teleported to a different location."

"How do you know that?" Chelia questioned.

"My dad told me."

"Sonic…"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry Wendy for bringing up his name."

"It's ok, although I'm keeping my promise to him to fight and protect everyone I cared about."

"Keeping a promise for your dear dead daddy? How cute. What good of a promise like that would do? He's gone! He's better off dead anyway."

Wendy growled, clenching her fist glaring daggers at Dimaria.

"Wendy…" Chelia asked.

"I don't like getting angry but when someone talks about Sonic, my daddy… it makes me angry!" Wendy shouted.

Wendy soon begin activating her Dragon Force. Dimari looked surprise at Wendy's transformation but smirked.

"So you brought out your full potential huh? Good. I was getting kind of bored anyway." Dimaria said readying her sword.

"Wendy, are you ok?" Chelia asked.

"Yeah. Let's get her." Wendy suggested.

"My thoughts exactly."

Wendy and Chelia charge at Dimaria but Dimaria uses Age Seal again to stop time once again. Unfortunately, someone counters Dimaria's Age Seal spell and Wendy and Chelia stop their tracks and sees Ultear who happens to make her appearance.

"Ultear…" Wendy trailed off.

"Hello Wendy, it's been a while." Ultear greeted.

"What are you doing here?"

"I've come to give you a hand. It looks like you're going to need it if someone doesn't counter the time spell."

"Well… we do need all the help we can get." Chelia confessed.

"Thanks you. Also Wendy, I am sorry about your loss."

"Yeah… me too…" Wendy responded sadly.

"You countered my magic?" Dimaria asked.

"Yes. I won't allow you to abuse time and space any longer. It is time for you to pay for your crimes and the sins you've committed." Ultear countered.

"Hahahahahaaaa! You going to stop me. Alright then, now you're starting to piss me the fuck off. Time to unleash my wrath and once I'm done, I'm thinking about getting laid by that handsome guy Scar."

"Did you say Scar?"

 ***BGM: The Enigma TNG – Outside of Time***

Dimaria begin to radiate her body with immense magic ignoring Ultear in the process. Wendy and Chelia can feel the immense magic coming from Dimaria, increasing tremendously from the looks of it. Dimaria grinned sadistically and begin to transforms surprising the trio including Carla. Dimaria's appearance suddenly begin changing to a different identity. Her entire form becomes shrouded in darkness, leaving only her jaw and neck visible. Her black hair lengthens significantly and the sheer power in her body seems to cause the orange strands to flare upwards in a manner that enhances the menacing aura she exudes. In the darkness of the upper part of her face, her yellow eyes shine bright in the shape of solid discs. Eldritch yellow markings adorn her frame below her neck, branded symmetrically along the central axis of her torso. These markings are in the shape of bright lines wrapping around the entity's figure. They either simply twine themselves around her or enclose figures, mostly in the shapes of arrowheads which bear a resemblance to the head of a typical clock hand.

The lower part of each leg has a single stripe which coils around it thrice, widening as it runs upwards. When seen from the front, the lowest and highest loops travel outwards while the middle loop travels inwards. Three wide stripes wrap around her thighs, running upwards and outwards as well as parallel to each other when seen from a frontal perspective. Each stripe branches off from a parent strip that runs along the inner side of the thigh, the strip ending curled around the kneecap. A line outlines her pelvis, while a short strip that runs parallel to it exists between the line and the woman's belly, the strip ending even before it reaches her sides. Each wrist and shoulder has a thin band encircling it. A narrow ribbon originating just below the circle around the shoulder loops once around her upper arm and then snakes along the outside of her arm, emblazoning a trail that encloses the form of an arrowhead, finally reaching across her forearm and ending in a curl near the inside of the elbow. The small of her back has a rhomboid around it and a thinner strip runs around her chest below her bosom. Her bust is similarly patterned by a set of stripes, each breast having a large band curving along its side, then sharply veering upwards when it reaches the underside, finally traveling along the middle of the breast and tapering into a downward curl when it reaches the upper portion. The base of her neck is encircled by a band which ends in a point in the front and at the back. The most prominent marks on her body exist on her upper back and the middle of the front of her trunk. A line enclosing a figure in the shape of a clock hand with a head at both ends extends from the middle of her chest to her waist. The heads face away from each other, with the upper one being the larger and laying across the inner side of each breast. The bar joining the two narrows down as it goes from top to bottom, only to suddenly widen into the smaller head when it reaches the midriff. The mark on her upper back is simply a short line traveling along her spine and then branching off into two curved horns that curl upwards. These two marks are joined together by two lines, each extending from the base of each horn, over her shoulder and down towards their respective sides of the larger arrowhead.

" **I am Chronos and I am the Goddess of Time.** " Chronos said.

"A god…" Wendy trailed.

" _The power of a goddess of time. Where on earth did she do to obtain that such power?_ " Ultear thought.

" **I enshrined of the capital of time, Mildean, and the descendants of its people, Dimaria, are both in one of this form.** " Chronos continued.

"If you're really are a god then it's time for me to shine and beat the shit out of you." Chelia said.

"How do we defeat her? Is there a weakspot we can take advantage of?" Wendy wondered.

"Who cares about that, time to slay a god."

"Wait! I believe there is a way to defeat Dimaria known as Chronos." Ultear said.

"Really? There is?"

"Yes. But it is a greater cost, even to lose all magic and you won't have any magic no longer."

"What…"

"Is this true?" Wendy asked.

"Yes. This spell I can lend one of you girls to help boost your magic to defeat Chronis. This could be our only chance to defeat her. This spell I am referring to is **Third Origin**."

"Third Origin?"

"Yes. A spell that can maximize and make your magic stronger to achieve in the future. However, if you use this you'll never be able to use magic ever again thereafter. I know it's a very risky move but it is the only way to defeat a foe like this. Are you prepare to achieve this spell?"

"It's now or never, place it on me."

"Wendy…" Chelia asked.

"I'll use it to defeat Dimaria."

"But if you do that, you'll never be able to use magic again. How will you be able to keep a promise for your dad if you can't use magic again?"

"It's fine, this is the price I'm willing to pay. Sonic has done everything for me and for everyone including you. He protected everyone he loved, he protected the world, and he even protected his family. I wanted to be just like Sonic when I'm a little older, to explore around the world, and protect and fight for the people I care about. Even wanted to fight by Sonic's side and travel around with him. Now… it won't come to that since he's gone but his sprit still lives on within me. That's why I chose to do this Chelia, this time I'll protect you and fulfill my promise. This is for Sonic."

"Wendy…"

Wendy activate her **Dragon Force** and charges at Dimaria.

"Ultear, now! Use the Third Origin Spell on me!" Wendy shouted.

"Wendy, don't!" Carla yelled.

Ultear nodded, smiling and uses the spell on Wendy. Wendy charges at Chronos and uses **Sky Dragon Claw** but it did not have no effect. Wendy then back away and uses **Sky Dragon Crushing Fang** with a serious of strong melee strikes on Dimaria. Dimaria didn't feel any effect of Wendy's spell but pushed her back and uses her spell on Wendy sending her immense damage on the sky dragon slayer. Followed by shooting a beam at Wendy in the right leg causing Wendy to scream in extreme agony and collapse down to the ground.

"No…" Wendy trailed off.

"Wendy, NO!" Carla shouted.

" **Time for you to learn your place, mere mortal.** " Chronos said.

Chronis prepare to finish Wendy off who couldn't mover her body or her leg. Just when Chronos could kill her, Chelia comes out of nowhere and blocked the spell. Chelia with a stern look on her face feeling immense power surging into her body.

"This time, I will deal with her. Leave everything to me Wendy." Chelia said.

"Chelia… don't tell me…" Wendy trailed off.

"Yeah. I had Ultear to use Third Origin on me. I want you to keep that promise you made for Sonic before he died. I want you to keep fighting for him so that he can feel proud of what you've accomplished and what you've stand for. But don't worry, since I'll be returning back to a normal girl, that doesn't change the fact that we're still friend and we will remain friends no matter what."

Chelia look over her shoulder, smiles at Wendy knowing everything is going to be okay before turning her attentions over to Chronos. Chronos charges at Chelia and Chelia engage in a fight with the goddess of time. Chronis doing every in her power to takedown Chelia but Chelia wouldn't stay down as she keeps fighting back.

" **You dare to defy a god!** " Chronos lectured.

"I don't give a damn who you are but my magic, my god slayer magic is built to put down corrupted gods like you!" Chelia barked.

Chelia uppercuts Chronos in the chin surprising Wendy and Ultear even Carla who is watching the fight. Chelia now overpowering Chronos and begin to finish the goddess off with one last final spell that woul do the trick. Chelia readied her spell, channeling much magic she needs for the final time knowing it's beginning to wear her off. Chelia puts everything into her spell and unleashes it full power to defeat Dimaria.

" **God Slayer's Secret Art: Heavenly Gathering of Clouds!** " Chelia shouted.

Chelia gathers black winds around their hands, which they then raise over her body, creating feather-like shaped winds from their arms, and sends the wind at the target in the form of wings. The spell struck Dimaria with everything it has and defeated her and sends Dimaria flying up in the air screaming in agony and reverts back to normal.

" _No… how could I… lose…_ " Dimaria thought.

Dimaria's body collapse down to the ground and then her squad stop fighting and realize that their leader is down for the count. Unaware of this, a spy of the Legion informed what's going on and ask for reinforcements.

"Chelia…" Wendy asked.

Chelia look over her shoulder while she drop down to her knees and smile.

"Don't worry Wendy, I'll be fine. We finally did it, we defeated Dimaria." Chelia said.

Wendy couldn't help but shed tears of her friend who can't use her magic anymore. Carla rush over to Wendy to check up on her.

"Are you alright child?" Carla asked.

"Yeah… I'll be fine."

Ultear watch in awe, smiling at the girls who finally defeated Dimaria. Soon she begins to fade away in particles, letting them continue to fight this war.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

Spiral and Jeff finished taking down the cannons as they finished the last one. Spiral regroup with Jeff and his team and see Dimaria's squad are retreating.

"Looks like we did it. We've finally taken back Hargeon." Jeff said.

"Yeah and I just felt an immense power from afar." Spiral retorted.

"Was it bad?"

"Yeah but Wendy, Chelia, and Carla took care of it. I'm proud of them."

"You should. However, Wendy has progress a lot during her training with her father."

"Yeah. My cousin. I sure wish that he's still here to see this."

"Me too. He would be so proud of Wendy right now."

"Oh he sure would be."

Suddenly, Spiral sense a familiar magic which didn't go unnoticed by Jeff.

"What's wrong?" Jeff asked.

"That magic… no… it can't be…" Spiral sensed.

"What is it?"

"Get everyone out of here, have everyone regroup and get ready for any reinforcements."

Spiral begin dashing away as fast as he can leaving Jeff behind.

"Where are you going?!" Jeff asked.

"Heading over to Wendy, Chelia, and Carla before anything happens to them!" Spiral shouted.

Spiral rushes over to the sky sisters as fast as he can with his Wind Dragon Boost.

" _Please be safe! Please make it in time._ " Spiral thought.

* * *

 _With the Sky Sisters…_

Wendy and Chelia try to recuperate from the fight with Dimaria until all of sudden, Chelia suddenly gets blasted by a black wind surprising Wendy and Carla. They then turn to see Storm making his appearance be he isn't alone, Scythe with him as well.

"No…" Carla trailed off.

"Looks like we got ourselves two sky magic users. Actually a sky dragon slayer and the normal little girl who can't use her magic anymore. How terrible it is." Storm said sneering.

"Looks like Dimaria did the job for us, to weaken the girl so that I can finish what I've started." Scythe said drawing out his scythe.

"How dare you…" Carla scowled.

Storm smirked and blasted Carla away from Wendy with his magic. Chelia try to get up and do something but Storm smacked her away. Soon, the Legion Forces arrive as reinforcements and taking back control of Hargeon Town.

"But… we just took back Hargeon Town." Wendy said.

"Yeah but someone called in reinforcements and we couldn't let anyone take back this town. That's why Scar sent us here to aid our allies and brought me reinforcements of the Alvarez Empire led by Zeref himself." Storm retorted.

Storm look over to a few troops who helped Dimaria up.

"Get her back to her boss ASAP." Storm stated.

The troops of the alvarez empire nodded and takes Dimaria back. Storm then walks over to Carla who transforms into her human form to fight back but Storm punched her down to the ground with Wendy watching.

"Carla!" Wendy cried.

"Time to pick up where we left off, kitty cat. Hope you said your prayers." Storm said.

Storm grabs Carla by her air and draws out his combat knife and aims it against Carla by the neck. He look over to Scythe and smirked.

"Hey Scythe, you want to do the honors to kill this bitch?" Storm asked.

"No. I believe you should have the honors, all though you mentioned that you want to pick up where you and the other elite five left off before capturing her and her sky dragon friend." Scythe declined putting away his scythe.

"Heh. Suit yourself, more fun for me."

"Please… don't hurt Carla, I'll do whatever you want just don't kill her. PLEASE!" Wendy begged.

"Sorry shorty, can't do. Your cat friend has got to go. Hope you have some final words to say to her before she dies since you can't do anything right now."

"Wendy… run…"

Wendy couldn't do anything at all but only she can is watch. She wished that she would do anything to save Carla and protect her. Tears begin streaming down from her eyes, watching her friend about to reach her demise. Al of sudden, Wendy begin to remember something what Sonic said a while back.

* * *

 _Flashback…_

" _Daddy…" Wendy asked._

" _Hmm, what's up princess?" Sonic asked._

" _How… how did you become so stronger the way you are right now and how you obtain your levels of your forms."_

" _Well Training is how I got my levels of my forms. However, there is even another way to get stronger instead of training but unleash your full potential."_

" _What's that?"_

" _By anger. Feeling angry if you see someone getting hurt or seeing someone who is close to you that much getting hurt or worse."_

" _How would I get angry? I don't like getting angry."_

" _I know Wendy but being angry, it's not for you but for the people you cared about who are getting hurt by enemies. Get angry, feel that power within you and unleash it when that time comes. You have strong magic inside you and waiting to be unleashed. I know it by sensing it. One day, you'll have to release it when the time comes Wendy. I know you hate getting angry but you have to if you want to protect someone precious to you."_

* * *

 _Reality…_

Wendy remembering those words from Sonic and took it by heart. She again begin hearing Sonic's voice.

" _Get angry Wendy, unleash your power to protect your friend. Do not let anyone harm someone that's precious to you. Unleash the true power within you. Unleash it Wendy. UNLEASH IT!_ " Sonic encouraged in Wendy's mind.

Storm begin to draws his knife to Carla and ready to slit Carla's throat with it with a sadistic grin. All of sudden, Wendy begin to shout, letting the anger boil and feel the magic drawing out and unleashing it out of fury.

 ***BGM: Gohan's Anger (Dragonball Z OST)***

"NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Wendy shouted.

Storm stop his tracks and stares at Wendy with Scythe looking over in awe. Spiral arrives and stop his tracks when he sees a sky blue whirlwind circling around Wendy. The sky dragon slayer suddenly gets herself up on her feet and activate her dragon force and tilt her head up, closing her eyes and the shockwave begin to burst, creating a powerful wind gust from wind and pushing everyone back.

"I WON'T LET YOU HARM CARLA! I LOST SONIC AND I WON'T LOSE CARLA!" Wendy shouted.

The ground begin to shake, creating an earthquake and the sky begin to create clouds and the sound of thunder is being heard. Wendy even creates a small crater around her with cracks unleashing her power. Wendy remember the horrible events that happened, seeing Carla getting hurt, the Legion taking over everything, the insults that they made about Sonic, disliking Scar for beating her father, and worst of all, killing her father, her idol and her icon. All of that anger her deeply, it had Wendy to rage and couldn't stand it anymore. Wendy again begin drawing out more power as her magic is increasing tremendously.

Spiral looking on, sensing Wendy's magic getting stronger and higher by the second. He is in surprise that someone like her can obtain that much power.

" _Something must've ticked her off. This is the first time I see Wendy getting so angry. Wendy never gets angry like this all in her life._ " Spiral thought.

Wendy can feel her magic, her power growing by the second. She understood what Sonic meant when that time seeing someone she cares about getting harmed that would anger her. She understand what Sonic taught her and begin to use this to achieve a greater power for her magic.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Wendy roared.

Wendy shed some tears from her eyes thinking about her father and remembered crying over his death. Wendy again roared, screaming in pure pent up rage and the sky blue whirlwind spiral, circling out of control in rapid speed then begin blasting away. This cause another powerful wind gust blowing from the blast. Every shield themselves, blocking the wind gust for a few seconds.

When the blast is done, everyone looked over to Wendy who had slightly changed. Wendy still in her dragon force but this time a some-what different look. Her hair remained the same length but a little wavier. She even has dragon scales on her body and has sky blue wind dancing around her, surrounding her magic around her. Wendy open her eyes and still has the same eye color and glaring daggers at Storm. Carla in total shock, speechless of what she just saw. Wendy somehow had gained a newer level of her dragon force, same like what Zack did when he and Sonic fought.

Carla couldn't find any words to say about any of this. Spiral in shock, seeing Wendy achieving a new level of her dragon force. He couldn't believe what he saw and trying to find any words to say or if he's dreaming about this or not. Chelia in shocked of what she saw and her friend now surging with immense power flowing within her.

"What… the… hell…" Storm trailed.

"I did not see that coming. This could be interesting." Scythe commented.

Spiral watching all of this from afar and felt Wendy's enormous magic. He couldn't help but to smile, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Sonic, I don't know how you did it but you gotten Wendy to reach her full potential. She has finally done it. She had just achieved **Dragon Force 2**." Spiral commented.

Wendy kept staring at Storm, glaring at him in rage.

"Let. Carla. Go. NOW!" Wendy demanded.

"No brat tells me what to do. I don't give a fuck if you achieve a newer level of your goddamn dragon slayer magic. What the hell are you guys waiting for, get this bitch!" Storm ordered.

 ***BGM: Gohan vs. Frieza (Dragonball Z OST)***

The Legion troops and the big brutes all charge at Wendy to take her down as Storm ordered them to do. Wendy with a stern look and begin shouting in rage, roaring as she blasted a sky blue wind bursting from her body and pushing the legion back away a few feet away.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Wendy screamed.

The Legion collapse down to the ground and Wendy then start begin pummeling down the legion troops with ease with the use of her reflexes and speed. The big brute try to catch and crush Wendy but she was too fast for them to see or to catch. The sky dragon slayer appear and kicks on the brutes in the abdomen with brute force sending one of them flying and crashes towards one another. Wendy then uses **Sky Dragon Crushing Fang** at the troops then followed by **Sky Dragon Wing Attack** to add twice the damage. The alvarez empire join in to fight back Wendy but Wendy look over her shoulder and disappears.

Suddenly Wendy appears a second after and creates a whirlwind with the streams of air circling around and sucking the alvarez soldiers in the tornado and dispersing it a few seconds after creating a blast as Wendy uses her **Sky Dragon Whirlwind Wave**. The big brute charges at Wendy but Wendy senses him coming and counters him with her **Sky Dragon Claw** and kicks him away. Two more brutes charge at her from opposite sides. Wendy look to her left and right seeing the brutes are charging at her. The sky dragon slayer disappears causing them to crash at one another. Wendy reappears again and shouting shooting streams of sky blue air from her palms.

" **Sky Dragon Wind Attack!** " Wendy shouted.

The spell damaging the brutes who are caught in the spell and Wendy finish the two of them off with her **Sky Dragon Crushing Fang**. After that's done, Wendy sees a few more charging at them including two more brutes. Wendy sucks up some of the air into her mouth and blew a massive hurricane like wind from her mouth.

" **Sky Dragon Roar!** " Wendy shouted.

The spell blew away multiple KIAs who are caught in the blast and Wendy now showing her power and unleashing her fury. Carla watching in absolute shock, sensing Wendy's enormous power.

" _When did Wendy obtain such magic…?_ " Carla thought.

Storm watching this, he growled and let's go of Carla and put away his knife away.

"Shit! This girl is starting to get annoying." Storm said.

Wendy take her attention to Storm who slowly approaches to the sky dragon slayer.

"Alright then, time for a spanking." Storm said.

Storm was ready to fight but Scythe suddenly jump in.

"I'll take it from here." Scythe said.

"Dude. You just ruined my fun man." Storm retorted.

"Don't you have a job to do ordered by Scar?"

"Yeah, yeah I know. On second that, there's no way I don't want to get involved with that crazy girl. She's all yours."

"Gladly. Be sure to call reinforcements."

Storm nodded and did what Scythe reminded him to do.

"Come on child, show me the power of your dragon force." Scythe gestured.

Wendy charges at Scythe and engage in a fight but Scythe delver a powerful slash causing Wendy to scream in pain but she shakes off the pain away and glares at Scythe. Wendy begin to channel her magic, preparing a new spell to unleash more of her dragon force 2 on the Legion assassin. Wendy start bringing her hands together to her right side, combing air into a ball, an orb and creates a green and sky blue magic energy into the orb. Scythe look in on in curiosity, he felt her power growing again so he puts away his scythes and let Wendy take this shot. Wendy glared at Scythe once again and prepared to unleash her spell.

" **Secret Dragon Art: Sonic Beam!** " Wendy shouted.

"Wait what?!" Spiral yelled.

Wendy blasted a beam of sky blue and green magic energy from her palms and hits Scythe with it as he took the hit. This even cause an explosion from the spell and Wendy then stop and watches on as the smoke clouded the area around Scythe. It took seconds for it to clear away, Scythe appear to be unscathed, and it didn't affect him at all from the spell and crack his neck.

"I thought it would hurt me a bit but it tickled. I got to admit, you get managed to hurt me… almost." Scythe said brushing himself off. Wendy charges at Scythe and delivers a powerful Sky Dragon Claw, a kick right to Scythe but he blocked it creating a shockwave once it collide. Wendy again try to go for another melee strike but Scythe counters her off and shots a lime green energy shockwave to push Wendy back a few feet away and hits the ground. Scythe draws out his dual scythes and charges at Wendy to finish her off quickly but Spiral comes out of nowhere and bashes Scythe with his elbow and sends him a few feet away from Wendy and coming to her rescue. Spiral notices reinforcements are on their way.

"Let's go, let's retreat for now." Spiral ordered.

Wendy grabs Carla and Spiral grabs Chelia in bridal style and met with Jeff and his team and heads on back, exiting away and out of Hargeon Town to retreat, falling back as reinforcements arrive. Storm approach to Scythe with reinforcements.

"Did you had some fun with Wendy?" Storm asked.

"I did and I thought she would be much a challenge but I guess I was wrong." Scythe responded with his arms crossed.

"Yeah well they retreated and they must've left because of reinforcements or the fact that they feared you."

"*Chuckle* It could be both."

Scythe put away his scythes and walks away leaving Storm behind. He shakes his head, shrugging himself and return back to work with the Legion to get control again here in Hargeon Town.

* * *

 _Outskirts of Hargeon…_

Wendy deactivate her dragon force with the resistance return back to the camp. Spiral approach to the sky dragon slayer and cross his arms.

"Spiral… I… I just… I don't know I can explain it… but I…" Wendy stammered.

Spiral stop Wendy but putting his hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

"Relax Wendy, just take a breather. I just want to say that I'm proud of you." Spiral said.

"R-Really?"

"Yeah. This was my first time seeing you this angry but you unleashed your full potential. You saved Carla's life and that's what counts. I think that's what ticked you off when Storm try to murder Wendy in front of you. I think that's what did it to unleash your magic power."

"That's a good theory. Also, the one thing I was so angry is that Scar killed Sonic."

"I know. I'm…. still not used of saying it. My cousin may be gone but his heart will still live on in here."

Scar pointing his heart smiling at Wendy. Wendy suddenly embraced Spiral in a hug and shed a few tears with Spiral holding to Wendy.

"I just can't take it anymore. I want Sonic back…" Wendy sobbed.

Spiral could understand Wendy, he wanted his cousin back too and it's still eating him inside that he's gone. He comforted Wendy the best way he could to help calm her down.

"I know sweetheart, me too. I want my cousin back too." Spiral comforted.

Wendy continue to cry for a few minutes, letting all of it out with Spiral comforting her. Spiral let go of Wendy and help Wendy to wipe her tears from her eyes.

"Feeling better now?" Spiral asked.

"I guess. I still need to rest." Wendy retorted.

"Of course, also I think this is best you go and check up on Chelia and Carla."

"Yeah. And Spiral…"

"Yeah, Wendy."

"Thank you."

"No problem. To help cheer you up, if Sonic was still alive, he would be so proud of you for what you had accomplished today. Keep it up and someday, you'll be strong as your father."

This Wendy smile genuinely, she nodded in response and exits the tent and heads straight to the camp where Chelia and Carla are resting. Wendy enters in the camp and sees the two recovering from their wounds, their injuries.

"Wendy, thank goodness you're ok." Carla said.

"I'm glad you're ok too. Do you need my magic to heal you?" Wendy asked.

"No need, it's just only minor injuries. I'll be fine."

Wendy went over to Chelia and help her heal her injuries.

"Thanks Wendy." Chelia thanked.

"No problem. I'm so sorry you lost all of your magic." Wendy apologized.

"No. Don't apologize. I did what I needed to do and that is to protect my friend, all of my friends of Lamia Scale to defeat a god. After all, that's what a God Slayer do with their magic right?"

"Yeah. I guess you're right."

"I'll be fine Wendy. I may not have magic anymore but I will always cherish my friends and the guild who helped me and supported me since like forever. I can live a normal life now without any danger. Still… I wish it didn't have to come to this."

"Yeah… me too, but it was our only chance to defeat Dimaria."

"Uh-huh. Anyways, you get to keep your promise after all to Sonic. He would be so proud of you for what you did a few minutes ago."

"He sure would be."

Wendy sadly smile and look away, Chelia notice this and know what Wendy is going through.

"Hey… I know you missed your father so much. I'm sorry if I brought that up." Chelia noticed.

"It's ok. It's been so hard without him." Wendy admitted.

"I know but we can't give up, we all need to keep moving forward and win this war. Something Sonic would've done."

"You're right."

The girls begin to laugh with Carla smile and exits the camp to leave the girls to it. She approaches to Spiral who had finish gathering reports about the Legion and Alvarez Empire.

"Something wrong Carla?" Spiral asked.

"No but I would like to thank you for help comforting and cheering Wendy up. She has been through a lot since you know…" Carla admitted.

"No problem. It's what family is for, right? I maybe commander of the Resistance but I will always put my family first."

"Have you discovered how Wendy got stronger?"

"Yeah. I had a good theory about it. Seeing you almost getting killed, that's what ticked Wendy off. She felt like she couldn't do anything to save you. We lost Sonic, yes, but she didn't want to lose you too and I think that's what did it. She had unleashed her full potential. It looked like Sonic knew about it."

"He once told me that Wendy has some hidden magic waiting to be unleashed. I think it was the right time to unleash it."

"Yeah. I believe it is. So how are feeling?"

"I'm ok but don't worry, I'll live. Have you got in touch with Kenny yet?"

"Yes. I told him everything that's happened. He was worried sick that you almost died but I calm him down when I told him Wendy saved you."

"I could tell. Thank you for that, I think it's time I speak to my beloved."

"Go right ahead, he would love to hear your voice."

Spiral gave Carla his communicator and leaves her to it. Carla smile and gets contact by Kenny.

"Kenny, are you there?" Carla asked.

" _Carla! Oh thank goodness. I thought I lost you._ " Kenny contacted.

"Do not worry, I'm fine in one piece. You needn't to worry."

" _Spiral told me everything. Had to believe that Wendy has gone up to Dragon Force 2._ "

"Yes. It was thanks to Sonic, he somehow knew that Wendy had some hidden magic waiting to be unleashed."

" _Spiral filled me about everything. I know you got to be proud of Wendy of her accomplishments to get stronger._ "

"I am. She trained the entire year to be strong as her father. Although, we couldn't take back Hargeon due to the reinforcements of the Legion."

" _I know. I had a feeling I would get some bad news about your mission. All that matters that you guys are ok and that's good enough news for me._ "

"Thank you Kenny. I'll be seeing you soon."

" _Don't worry, I'll be waiting. It's been so busy for all of us._ "

"I know. Hopefully you and I could spend a little time together to relax before going back to work."

" _Yeah. Hopefully. Anyways, duty calls, I got to go._ "

"I understand. See you soon Kenny. I love you."

" _I love you too Carla, bye._ "

Carla ended the communication and returns to Spiral and hands him back the communicator. Spiral and Jeff talk about what's next.

"So now that we destroyed the cannons and it'll take some time for the Legion to repair or bring in new weapons. What now?" Jeff asked.

"We remobilize our forces and army. Let's head back to the Resistance Base to discuss more about this and figure out our next strategy against the Legion and Alvarez Empire." Spiral ordered.

Jeff nodded and his team gear up with the resistance preparing to head on back to the Resistance Base.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, around in the woods…_

A green portal appear out of nowhere and a few animals notice this. Unaware, someone pops out of the portal and lands on its feet with a third degree landing. The figure raise itself up and looks around. The figure appears to be Sonic who is now finally back home and back from the dead. Sonic begin touching himself, trying to figure out if he's still alive or not.

"Yep. I'm back in one piece. Woo! It feels good to be back home and back being alive again." Sonic said.

The true blue look around and see some animals who ran away but are happy to see a hero once again.

"The sky is still is beautiful. Now time to get down to business, I know Scar has taken over everything but that's not all, the Alvarez Empire are working together led by Zeref. I knew that Zeref is going to start a war and I got my hands full with those guys. Even that Leviathan guy. Anyways, I'm itching for some action and make those Legion bastards pay. Now I need is…"

Sonic look around and sees a Legion Base up ahead that almost look like a citadel. This makes Sonic smirk and set his eyes on his new objective.

"An opportunity." Sonic concluded grinning.


	36. Act 2 Scene 10: Infiltration

Chapter 36: Infiltration

The Legion Base…

Things have been quiet for the Legion with the Alvarez Empire soldiers on duty and the place is heavily guarded. They keep a lookout for anything and for the Resistance. The soldiers kept a lookout and be sure to be ready for anything.

"It's very quiet."

"You're telling me, no one hasn't come to this place. I even contacted Scar and told him that everything is secure."

"I wish we could get some action here, I'm really bored and they're having all the fun out there kicking the Resistance's ass knowing they're in a losing spot."

"Tell me about it. After this, we should head to a strip club. Drinks on me."

"I'm down."

The soldiers continue on with their patrol and the place remain quiet. Soon all of that is about to come to an end. Just when they continue to keep a lookout, unaware someone is heading straight to the gate of the base in top speed. One of the soldiers sees something coming but couldn't picture what's going on and suddenly the gates begin to explode and break through from the intense force surprising the troops and sets out the alarms, alerting them there is an intruder infiltrated the base. The soldiers readied their weapons at the intruder to fight.

They got their answer seconds after when they discovered a blue hedgehog making his appearance and walking to the center surprising the Legion even the Alvarez troops.

"It can't be…"

"But he's supposed to be dead."

"Wrong. I was brought back and now I'm pissed. Time to create some Chaos." Sonic countered.

"Open fire, take down that hedgehog!"

 ***BGM: Devil's Never Cry (Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening)***

The troops opened fire at the true blue but unfortunately, Sonic dodges the bullets and magic bullets with his speed. He launches up in the air and transforms into his **Fire Sonic** form but decides to ascend it to a third level and creates a massive fireball from the palm of his hands. The troops look like they're going to shit in their pants with Sonic using one of his powerful abilities.

"Let's turn up the heat! **Great Flame Commandment!** " Sonic shouted.

Sonic tosses the massive fireball at the troop and explodes once it makes its impact. The fireball exploded like a nuke with a huge blast radius with flames spreading like wildfire. Sonic dives down and slam down his fist down to ground and creates a shockwave of flames bursting and blasting the troops around the area. Sonic begin to change and starts to ascend his fire form to a newer level and transforming to **Fire Sonic 4**. It was the same form like his Super form 4 but the color of his fur remained red with yellow streaks. His eyes begin flashing brightly. The fire hedgehog smirked and spins around, creating a tornado of flames pulling the troops in and trapping them inside. Sonic extends his hands and creates a pillar of fire erupting from underground and blasting the tornado like a bomb and destroying, defeating more troops. One of the troops try to go after Sonic from behind but Sonic back flip over and shots a shockwave of fire to blast away the alvarez guard. Sonic blasts streams of fire then a few multiple fireballs around creating some mayhem in his path against the legion and the alvarez empire. Sonic then transforms into **Ice Sonic 4** , a new form but a different form with marking on his body. He shot multiple ice spikes at the guards and creates a geyser of ice from underground sending them away or freezing them in advance.

Sonic creates an ice barrier around him to block off the weapons. The weapons could not penetrate the ice with made Sonic to smirk and blasts the ice barrier, creating the shockwave of ice to freeze the weapons. Sonic creates two swords made of ice and charges at the troops and begin slashing away, delivering strong and light slashes then add twice the damage when he spun around and slashing multiple and shoots ice spikes to add more damage to his enemies then afterwards, Sonic summoning ice balls and drops down on the guards causing them to drop down to the ground. Sonic charges through the door and creates a gauntlet made of ice and powers on through to destroy the door to make his way inside. Sonic dashes up ahead and sees more guards and weapons firing at him.

The true blue smirked enjoying the fun and again begin transforming and transforms into his Volt Sonic, ascends it to the fourth level with greater power. With his speed, Sonic using lightning to boost it up using **Lightning Transportation**. Sonic passes through the guards and troops and electrocuting them and causes the weapons to malfunction and explode at his command. Sonic blasts lighting out of his body, creating another shockwave and electrocuting the hero's enemies in the hallway. Sonic breaks through the door in the hallway to make his way through furthermore into the base.

Sonic changes into **Rock Sonic 4** and slam down his fist and creates an earthquake. Sonic creates a hammer made of rocks and slam it down, knocking down the guards and swings his hammer again to swing them away knocking away the legion out of his way and the alvarez empire. Sonic sees the big brutes comes in and charges at the true blue but Sonic creates gauntlets made of rocks and fought the brutes showing them his immense strength. Sonic delivers a brutal punch sending the brute away and crash through a wall. Sonic even uppercuts another brute and slams him down in a powerbomb. The hedgehog hero bashes another brute away with his shoulder creates a rock boulder and tosses it away knocking multiple brutes that are caught in the blast once it makes it impact.

It even creates another passageway for Sonic and he continues on. The legion and the alvarez empire guards and soldiers try their very best to stop Sonic but he kept coming. Sonic switch it up by transforming into Wind Sonic and ascends it to a newer level making him **Wind Sonic 4**. Sonic launches himself in midair and spins around and creates s spiral wind and blasts them through like a missile, knocking away multiple troops out of his way from his path and lands on his feet. Sonic even shots waves of wind from his palm and creates of wind and spun around to create a tsunami and pulls in the troops in the tornado. Afterwards, it blasts them away blowing them away.

The wind hedgehog look around looking at the path of destruction he cause and continue his way. Unaware, someone is catching everything on camera in the security room.

* * *

 _The Security Room…_

"Who the heck is causing all of the trouble out there?"

"Sir. We just got word that Sonic is back."

"Wait WHAT?! Sonic the Hedgehog is alive?"

"Yes, sir. He's destroying the base and none of our men or the alvarez empire is doing anything to stop him."

"Very well then, I guess I'll handle this myself. I'll kill Sonic again."

* * *

 _The Hallways…_

Sonic defeated the last of the troops and revert back to his base form. Sonic brush himself off with a smile.

"Oh man it feels so good to get all of that out. I thought the Legion and Alvarez Empire would be a challenge but man was I wrong."

"Do you really think it would be that easy?"

Sonic look over to see another mobian, it appears to be a brown falcon with black streaks on his feathers and body. He wore a black and red t-shirt with a leather jacket, black jean pants and black boots with some red highlights onto it. He even brown fingerless gloves with spikes and wearing black goggles with red lenses. He even has red tribal markings on his arms.

"A falcon huh? You're working for Scar?" Sonic assumed.

"That's right and the names Talon, Talon the Falcon. I'm Scar's eyes and ears." Talon assured.

"Is that so? You don't look like it. More like a… chump to me."

"How dare you insult me! For your information Sonic, I am a lot stronger than I look and thanks to Scar giving me dark lacrima, I've become stronger and this is the good opportunity to kill you. I'm going to make sure you stay DEAD!"

Talon begin channeling dark lacrima within his body and begin transforming. His feather change colors as it change to grey with dark blue streaks. His eyes change the color to color crimson red and his talons became sharper. Talon begin powering himself up and ready for a showdown against the blue blur.

"Let's see if you can handle Dark Lacrima although you were too weak to defeat Scar." Talon said.

"Weak you say? I just gotten stronger from my training. I was just looking for my brother but you'll have to do to get this fingertip, chaotic ass beating." Sonic countered.

"And what are you going to do, your power isn't strong enough to beat me."

"*Chuckle* Sorry man but I'm going to have to disagree to that. One thing you should know."

"And what's that?"

"Is that don't ever challenge me into a fight?"

 ***BGM: SSJ3 Powerup (Dragonball Z)***

Sonic let out a loud roar as he channels his energy, his power for his transformation. The true blue himself begin turning into Super Sonic then starts to ascend up to a greater level of his super form. Sonic's quills begin to elongate, growing longer as he continues to power up. It took Sonic a good minute to complete this transformation and his body emitting, bursting yellow aura like a shockwave. The speedster now surrounded himself with yellow aura with electricity dancing around and his quills gotten longer. Sonic ascended up to his Super Sonic 3 form.

"What the… your power has increased." Talon sensed.

"That's because I've gotten stronger when I was away. Now let's get this party started." Sonic suggested.

 ***BGM: Engage (Guilty Gear Xrd -SIGN- OST)***

Sonic charges at Talon and collide as Talon blocked Sonic's punch and goes for the uppercut but Sonic teleported and reappears and delivers a powerful spinning heel kick behind Talon and sends him flying through a wall to a different. Talon hits the ground and appears to be at the weapons room, Sonic dashing to Talon but Talon blasts dark energy beams from his hands but Sonic dodges them and delivers a brutal kick causing Talon to scream in agony and spits blood from his mouth. Sonic started pummeling Talon down for a few seconds and after that, Talon again counters Sonic and slashes Sonic up in the air with his talons and air dashes up at Sonic and slashing the hedgehog down with terrifying blows and dive kicks Sonic back down to the ground.

Talon grabs Sonic and throws him towards the wall and dashes up ahead and bashes Sonic through the wall with his head and slashing Sonic with his talons. Sonic blasts a shockwave of energy from his body to push back Talon away. Talon stop himself using his wings and charges at Sonic for another aerial strike but Sonic counters Talon with a high kick sending him up in the air. Sonic charges up his energy to engulf himself with yellow aura and unleashes it afterwards to use his **Light Speed Attack**. Sonic beating down Talon a few times then delivers a powerful punch straight to the face and sends him down to the ground.

Sonic reappear behind Talon and flash kick Talon, sending up flying and crashing through the ceiling and the kick was so strong that sends Talon outside above the base. Sonic burst through the ceilings and the roof and bashes Talon but Talon counters Sonic off and try slashing him with his talons and deliver a few melee strikes such as punches and kicks. Sonic blocking them off altogether waiting for a perfect time to counter. Talon continue with his barrage of attacks on Sonic for a few short seconds then Sonic then uses Super Sonic Parry by bursting energy from his arms to push back Talon and uppercuts him in the chin then front flip and delivers **Sonic Eagle** to send Talon back down inside the base.

Inside the base, Talon crash down hard to the ground and Sonic comes in after him and drives to add more damage with a dive attack. Talon rolls out of the way forcing Sonic to stomp on the ground giving Talon a chance to return the favor. Talon creates dark magic from his hands, creating a ball and hits Sonic with it and the impact exploded sending Sonic flying through a wall and hits the ground. Sonic on the other hand back flip himself and lands on his feet. He eventually ducked down when Talon try to attack Sonic with his talons, Sonic simply smile and back flip himself, deliver a summersault kick hitting Talon in the chin of his beak and have him crashing towards a wall behind him leaving a dent during the crash. Talon roared and shot magic waves from his hands and creating traps on Sonic.

The hedgehog hero dodges the magic waves and the traps setup on him as they explode while he rush over to Talon. Talon smirked and blasts Sonic away with his wind then shoots magic daggers at Sonic to penetrate the hedgehog to kill him off. Sonic with his reflexes, dodges every dagger being thrown at him with the use of his **Chaos Sense** since he mastered it back at the Trials of Chaos. Sonic creates an orb from his palms and tosses it over at Talon. Talon sees this and kicks the orb away and it exploded up in the air but the orb suddenly shoots homing spears at Talon causing the falcon to dodge and get out of sight.

Talon dodges the last energy spear but gets struck in the face when Sonic appears out of nowhere and delivers a superman punch then rapidly began punching Talon multiple times and finishes off with a brute blow right to the face. It made Talon stumble backwards but Talon try hurting Sonic with his talons but Sonic dodges it, sees it coming and grabs Talon by the arm, twists it and struck it causing it to snap. Talon screamed in immense pain when Sonic broken Talon's arm. He tries to hurt Sonic with his left arm but Sonic evades the talons and struck Talon again with a spinning heel kick.

This even cause Talon to spun around in midair and crashes down to the ground.

"Fuck!" Talon cursed clutching his broken right arm.

"Ready to give up or do you want more?" Sonic asked.

"Over my dead body!"

Talon draws out his gun and points it at Sonic but Sonic kicks it away and kicks down Talon back down to the ground.

"Give up, you can't beat me." Sonic demanded.

"No!" Talon refused.

Talon pushes Sonic away and bashes him with his shoulder and sends Sonic over to a wall. Talon tries to finish Sonic off by creating a dark energy ball from his palm and sends it over at Sonic. Sonic kicks the magic ball away and it explode to a nearby wall once it made its impact. Sonic Chaos Control to Talon and kicks him up in the air then reappears above Talon and slam his fist down, striking Talon back down to the ground. Sonic then gets in formation with his hands to his right side and creates a light blue energy orb, charging his attack then Chaos Control behind Talon who slowly gets up to his feet then looks over his shoulder.

"No… you can't!" Talon pleaded.

"Too late. Should've given up when you had that chance. I'm coming after Scar and I'm coming for his goddamn Legion and bringing all of those sons of bitches down. Here's my message for your boss and the Alvarez Empire and Zeref. **Super Sonic Beam!** " Sonic shouted.

Sonic blasted the light blue energy beam and it phased through Talon and killing him as his body begin to vaporize into particles. He even can hear Talon's screams when he reached his demise. Sonic revert back to base form and look around knowing he had cause so much carnage in the base.

"That was fun. Now before I go, there's got to be some interesting Intel I could find." Sonic pondered.

The true blue heads to the computer room and find any Intel about the Legion and Alvarez Empire. The true blue hacked into the computers using one of the guard's password and got through. The true blue begin looking into every file he could find and found some interesting information that could help fill him in what has happened during his absence.

"Looks like Zeref has the Alvarez Empire and has created a war. Joined forces with Skid with the Legion. They taken over everything in Fiore and just captured Crocus. I bet it's heavily guarded there too. Let's see… there's a new member of the Legion named… Scythe the Echidna. Hmm… he must've have ties with Leviathan since Leviathan is here in Earthland too. Including Skid. Dang… the resistance are in the losing spot, they're losing the war all because of Scar and Zeref. It appears that they're after Lumen Histoire. Wait that mean…"

Sonic took a moment to think about this until it finally hit him.

"They're after Mavis! No wonder. What the heck do they want with Mavis anyway? Well only one way to find out for sure. Let's see are there any secrets I can take before I destroy this base."

Sonic look through the files once again to find some interesting data. Turns out, Sonic gotten his answer and found what he was searching for. With that, Sonic begin to download everything that he could use to defeat the Legion and Alvarez Empire and win the war. Gather the data he needed, Sonic then shutdown the computer and activate the self-destruct sequence. Sonic exits out the base and walk through the gates with a smile and the base exploded into flames as Sonic destroyed everything what was inside the base.

After he completed the objective. Sonic stop and look at the destruction. Liking what he sees, he nodded his head and cross his arms.

"Oh man, reminds me when I destroy Eggman's robots and his base just to make him ticked off about it. Those were the days. I better get out of here before reinforcements arrived." Sonic said.

The true blue takes off running and leave the destruction behind. He left minutes later before the reinforcements arrived and look at the carnage. Riven and Connor arrived and look around wondering who could destroy the base of operations to help with the supplies and weapons that they've been making.

"Who could've do this?" Connor asked.

"I don't know, that's what we're going to find out." Riven retorted.

"Could've been the resistance?"

"No. it has to be someone else. Salvage what we can find that can help us find out what happened here."

The legion look around for anything to find out what happen as they search for any clues. Connor soon had stumble upon a security camera. Riven notice it and walks over to Connor.

"Perhaps this camera can help us what we can here." Connor suggested.

"Is it functional?" Riven asked.

Connor check if the camera can work but to his surprise, it is but only a little.

"Just a little." Connor said.

"Let's see what we can find." Riven suggested.

Connor nodded and one of the troops brings out a computer to hook the camera with to look at the footage. It took some time to get a clear footage until they got it and look through the screen. They see the Legion troops and the Alvarez guards being pummeled by the hands of a yellow figure.

"Pause it! Zoom it." Riven ordered.

The screen zoom in to the yellow figure.

"It' blurry. Hold on, I can translate it to get a clear vision." Connor said.

Working his magic, Connor cleared the blurry vision in the screen and got the answer they're searching for. To their surprise and the surprised look on their faces. They see a picture of hedgehog taking down their army and the Alvarez Empire guards. Riven and Connor look at each other and look at the screen.

"No… it can't be…" Connor trailed off.

"I don't believe it too. But how… how did Sonic survive the beam. No one could've survived it."

"No but someone must've brought him back to life."

"We need to contact Scar right away and tell him what's going on. Bring the camera for evidence."

Connor hold onto the camera and the Legion then heads on back to the airship to tell their boss the shocking news.


	37. Act 2 Scene 11: Destruction

Chapter 37: Destruction

 _The Legion Airship…_

The Legion Army gearing up, readying their weapons for the mission alongside with two of the elite five: Jinx and Mellka. Jinx checking her weapons if she's good to go even her bombs while Mellka check her ammo, gearing up for the mission. She looks over to Jinx and sees her lunatic friend upgrading Chompers.

"Upgrading your RPG launcher?" Mellka asked.

"Yeah. All my guns need to be ready for some mayhem. I'm going to create a lot of explosions and destruction! Oh man this is going to be so cool."

"Just make sure you stay focus on the objective. Remember we're looking for any clues about the Black Chaos Emerald. Even some information on how we can bring down the magic barrier around Magnolia."

"Yeah but we still can't get that damn thing down. It's look like it's bulletproof."

"Because it is. Everything is bulletproof. It looks like it's indestructible. No matter how much we try bringing it down, it's always that tough to be taken down."

"Which it still sucks. I want to cause mayhem to Magnolia. I want Scar to be proud of me."

"You really do adore the boss don't you?"

"He's my soul-mate! The way he fights, the way he kills people, the way he brings destruction, and the way he does things his own way. He's so inspiring and hot! That's what I love about him."

"Right… I adore Scar too. If it wasn't for him, I would end up in jail or killed. He gave me a family and the Legion is my home. I owe a lot to Scar and I will do anything for the boss."

"Me too. Besides we're on the winning team and the resistance won't last this long. It's only a matter of time until they'll get their asses kicked since they're so called hero isn't here to save them anymore."

"And that the truth."

"Now then, let's stay focus on our objective."

* * *

 _Elsewhere, the resistance stronghold…_

The resistance are all on guard to keep away the Legion and the Alvarez Empire from destroying the stronghold. They had fought off the Alvarez Empire troops to ensure victory. The Alvarez Empire were defeated as the strong members of the resistance take them down so that they wouldn't call for reinforcements. The resistance rested up and getting ready to start their objective until all of sudden, there are some loud explosion can be heard as someone breach through the walls of the stronghold.

"Everyone, battle stations!"

 ***BGM: Blue Stahli – Down in Flames***

The resistance get ready for the fight. They expected that the enemy would be coming and they were ready for the fight. The resistance begin to ready their defenses and fight off the Alvarez Empire again but to their dismay it isn't the Alvarez Empire this time. It's the Legion that came knocking on the door the airship arrive and begin to shoot their firepower at the stronghold which the resistance did the same and use their defenses to fight the Legion off.

The Soldiers from the Legion burst through the gates of the stronghold and take charge and start fighting the resistance with the resistance fought back and use their weapons or magic to fight them off. The Legion get the upper hand and started off strong but the resistance activate their defenses with lacrima and even the odds to take down most of the Legion troops. The defenses even weaken the airship's firepower with more defenses activating and getting the upper advantage against their enemy.

"Keep it at everyone, do not let them destroy this stronghold!" the commander ordered.

The resistance put up much of a fight against the Legion and isn't backing down. They had a job to do and will do anything in their power to stop the Legion from destroying the stronghold. However, that soon would come to a failure when all of sudden, Jinx appear out of nowhere riding on a missile and laughing maniacally.

"Ahahahaha… AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAA!" Jinxed laughed.

Jinx got ready and jump as the missile came crashing down and destroy half of their defenses leaving the resistance to be vulnerable. Jinx takes out her mini machine gun and start firing at the resistance, killing them in an instant and splatter blood on the ground. Jinx creating a bloodbath, killing most of the resistance that she sees or coming at her. After unleashing a lot of ammo of her mini machine gun, she takes out her RPG launcher: Chompers and fire at some of the resistance up top of the gate and destroys them, killing them in a blast and Jinx fires another one again at the defenses that had lacrima and creating a massive explosion that shook the stronghold.

With that explosion, it destroy more defenses with lacrima still inside and it turn the tides for the Legion. And so, the airship then fire its weapons at the stronghold and destroying half of the place leaving it in ruins. Mellka decides to join in on the fun so she jumps down and takes out her gun and fire it and killing some of the resistance with her bio-glaive. She summons her green blade and start slashing her way through the resistance and creating a bloodbath. She jumps on top of the resistance soldier and shot him in the air with her gun and shot a puddle of venom to the nearby resistance soldiers killing them as they were poisoned by it. Her ability launch her up in the air and uses her blade and unleash a barrage of lace blades that deals incredible damage with venom.

Mellka again use her blade to slash through a few more resistance and soon joins up with Jinx as she uses her electric gun and fire it at some of the resistance with Mellka doing the rest to kill them off.

"Ahahahahaha! This is fun!" Jinx said.

"Hell yeah it is! Can you hold off the resistance long as you can?" Mellka asked.

"Of course I am, I love causing chaos."

"Good. I'm going after their commander of this strong and get some answer out of him. Meet me there once you're finish."

"Got it."

Mellka heads inside and fights through the resistance along the way. They even use some melee weapons and their magic but Mellka shot them down and use her blade to even the odds knowing that won't stop her. She tosses a few bombs to blow them up in pieces. While Mellka is busy dealing with the commander, Jinx took the liberty to toss some of her custom made bombs and creating some more explosions and dealing more resistance as she pleases. Jinx reloaded her mini machine gun and shot more bullets at the resistance unleashing her wrath out on the resistance.

"Hahahahahaha! Come get some motherfuckers!" Jinx laughed.

Mellka stabs on of the resistance soldier by the heart then grabs him and uses him as a shield. She block away their assault and kicks the dead body leaving a bomb on the dead resistance soldier and detonate and explode to kill a few more of her enemies. Mellka reach kicks the door and aims her machine pistol at the commander.

"Alright bastard, the jigs is up. You can't win and you can't beat the legion. Now tell me what I want to know?" Mellka demanded.

"What do you want to know, you've already killed my men. What more do you want!?" the commander countered.

"How do we take down the magic barrier that is protecting Magnolia?"

"If I know, I wouldn't tell you anything you bitch! I will never answer to your pathetic leader Scar, he shall regret the day that he killed Sonic. You all will pay for this and creating so much destruction."

"I doubt it but since you disrespected the boss, it's time you learn your place."

Mellka takes out a fire bomb and tosses it at the commander and hits him with it. The commander begin screaming as he is on fire and Mellka just watch in amusement. The commander scream and try to roll on the ground until suddenly, there was a gunshot and it hit the commander in the heat completing a headshot. Mellka look over and sees Jinx who used her electric gun and making her appearance.

"What? I wanted to kill him for disrespecting the boss." Jinx shrugged.

"Can't say I blame you. I guess you got all the resistance of this stronghold?" Mellka asked.

"Yeah. We did, so did you got any information of how we can bring down that damn magic barrier that's protecting Magnolia?"

"No. Even this bastard doesn't know anything about it. Shit! I forgot to ask about the Black Chaos Emerald but I doubt he knew anything about it."

"That sucks. Well at least we completed our job and all we got to do now is destroy it and by destroy it is by blow this shit up!"

"Are the bombs are set?"

"Hell yeah. I got the others to set up the bombs."

"Good. Now let's get the fuck out of here."

"You and me both."

Mellka smile and she and Jinx exit the room and out of the stronghold. After hopping back on the airship, they took off and Jinx then detonate the trigger and cause the bombs to explode and leave nothing but pure destruction. Jinx sat and watch the destruction, the explosion like watching a movie with Mellka by her side and cross her arms. Later, she gets contacted by the boss himself: Scar. She accepts the call and give him the report.

" _Did the job went well, Mellka?_ " Scar asked, contacting Mellka.

"Yeah. We destroyed the stronghold and we're on our way back to HQ for another mission. However, the commander didn't know anything about how we can destroy the magic barrier at Magnolia and I'm sure he didn't know anything about the black chaos emerald."

" _I see. You guys did a wonderful job and that makes me happy. Return back to HQ at once, Riven and Connor have something important that they want to tell me._ "

"Roger that, we're on our way now."

Mellka ended the communication and Jinx regroup with Mellka.

"Was that the boss?" Jinx asked.

"Yeah. He order us to head back to HQ for an important meeting. Riven and Connor has something important that they want to tell us and it looks it's important and legit."

"Ok. Well time for me to take care of my babies."

Jinx skip ahead and go adjust her weapons. Mellka heads on in to get herself a drink to celebrate this victory for the Legion.

* * *

 _Legion HQ…_

Scar located Scythe who is sharpening his dual scythes.

"Scythe, I have a mission for you?" Scar stated.

"I'm listening, what do you want me to do?" Scythe asked.

"Head to the campsite at the outskirts of Hargeon Town. Destroy the resistance and leave none alive. If you happen to spot any wizards, kill them."

"You got it, I've been wanting to kill more resistance and teach them to fear."

"Good."

Scythe return back to his work and prepare to leave or his next mission. Scar smile and heads through the hallways, he then encounters Brandish waiting for the blue and grey hedgehog.

"Brandish, came for another visit?" Scar asked.

"Yes. My squad have finish with their mission and I needed a stress relief from what has happen to Dimeria. Can you help me?"

"Of course, how can I refuse a damsel in distress?"

This brought Brandish to smile. Scar takes Brandish's hand and guides her to his quarters for some private time.


	38. Act 2 Scene 12: Calvary's Here

Chapter 38: Cavalry's Here

 _The Resistance Base…_

Spiral and the gang arrived to the base with Spiral followed by Wendy and Carla meeting with Team Natsu in the briefing room. The team waited for the trio and Happy rushes over to Carla who had a rough fight.

"Carla, are you ok?" Happy asked.

"I am child, thank you for asking." Carla responded.

"If you like I can help you feel better."

"Thanks but I'll pass."

Happy frowned in sadness.

Erza approach to Wendy and checks up on her adoptive daughter.

"Are you all right, Wendy?" Erza asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine, thanks to Spiral who helped me feel better. I was sad at first but he comforted me." Wendy admitted.

"That's great to hear."

"Wendy, I can't believe you turned in Dragon Force 2! How the heck did that happen?" Natsu asked.

"Well… something ticked me off and sent me on the edge. Thanks to Sonic's encouragement, I unleashed my full potential."

"Oh man, now I gotta work extra work to get a newer level. This stinks."

"We're just glad that you guys are ok." Lucy said.

"Yeah man, we thought something bad happen to you guys." Gray added.

"Don't worry, we're fine. Unfortunately, we couldn't take back Hargeon and Kagura is recovering from her wounds but she'll be fine. It's just only minor injuries."

"Good to know. That's good news to year. We got to come up with new strategies if we're going to win this war." Erza suggested.

"I know which is why we're thinking about it right now. I talked to Jeff about it too."

"Where is he by the way?" Gray asked.

"He and his team are resting up and refilling their supplies for the next mission."

Kenny walked in and sees everyone here. Carla rushes over and hugs her beloved.

"Kenny." Carla said.

"Hey Carla, good to see that you're ok." Kenny responded.

"Thank you. I'm happy to see you."

"Me too. Anyways, Spiral we got a problem."

"What's up?" Spiral asked.

"Gajeel, Levy and the Shadow Gear have fought one of the 12 Spriggan and killed Gajeel. Also, Laxus and the Thunder Legion had finished up with their mission and defeated one of the 12 Spriggan."

"What… Gajeel's dead?"

"Yeah."

"Damn it! Now we lost another friend from those bastards!" Gray yelled.

"Please calm down Gray."

"Now I'm really pissed off. I'm ready to kill a bitch." Natsu cursed.

"So what's the problem Kenny?" Spiral questioned crossing his arms.

"Well. Jura and the Lamia Scale had finish fighting off the alvarez guards in the outskirts of Hargeon Town but apparently, they've spotted Scythe who is heading south. He appears to be heading off to the resistance camp to take out our comrades. Plus, I just got word from Jura that Acnologia is alive and killed one of the dragon slayers who is spotted during the battlefield."

"Wait didn't Sonic killed Acnologia?" Lucy asked.

"That's what I said."

"This is getting very difficult for our resistance." Erza said.

"Yeah. It is and we're on the tight spot. Soon Scar and the Legion will win."

"That's not going to happen. Not until I kicked that bastard's ass for killing Sonic!" Natsu shouted.

"Get in line pal, I'm the one that's going to beat Scar." Gray countered.

"Guys! There's no time for arguing right now." Lucy stated.

"Lucy's right, we have much to do and we have to stay focus if we're going to win this war." Erza agreed earning nods from the others.

"Good. Now I'm heading over to the resistance camp and take care of Scythe myself." Spiral volunteered.

"What? But you know what Scythe can do." Kenny said.

"Yeah but what choice do we have. Without Sonic, we have to do whatever it takes to beat those punks down. I'll fight Scythe by myself. I still got a score to settle with him and then after that, I'm coming for Scar."

Spiral then gear himself up and ready to fight but Kenny stopped him.

"But you're our commander. If you die, who's going to lead the resistance?" Kenny asked.

"I am." Erza volunteered.

"You?" Lucy repeated.

"Yes. Is there a problem?"

"No ma'am."

"Then its settle, I'm leaving right now." Spiral said getting ready to leave.

"Wait. Let me come with you." Wendy said.

"No. You still need to recover from your fight with Dimaria. I'll take it from here."

"Just be careful Spiral." Lucy warned.

"Yeah, we don't want you go dying on us. We can't lose another." Gray added.

"Don't worry, I won't." Spiral retorted.

With that, Spiral exits out to help the resistance to face off Scythe and try to force him to retreat.

* * *

 _Alvarez Empire Hideout…_

Brandish checks up on the defeated Dimaria who was recovering from the wounds she received from the sky sisters back at Hargeon Town.

"Damn it! Those rats did a number on me. I'm going to make them pay for pissing me the fuck off." Dimaria said sitting up.

"You mustn't push yourself otherwise you'll reopen your wounds. You have to rest."

"Screw that! When I get my hands on those Fairy Tail chumps, they're going to wish they never fuck with the wrong woman like me."

Dimaria try to get up but winced when she felt the pain occurred.

"Like I said, you need to rest. Don't be an idiot." Brandish scowled.

"Fuck!" Dimaria cursed.

Soon Zeref and Invel enter inside the infirmary.

"Brandish is right, you need to rest if you want to be healed." Zeref ordered.

"Yes sir, sire." Dimaria complied.

"Sir, We lost Bloodman. I just got word from his squad." Invel reported.

"Is that so? He gave up his life to fight for us."

"He also killed one of the dragon slayers of Fairy Tail."

"Is it Natsu?"

"No. An iron dragon slayer named Gajeel."

"I see."

"And other than that, we've manage to had the resistance to fall back. Legion helped took back Hargeon Town."

"Good. There are in a losing end and soon they'll lose the war. Any updates about how we can get to Magnolia since it's barricaded in a special magic barrier?"

"No but we're still working on it."

"I must have Mavis Vermillion in order to complete my goal. Failure is not an option."

"Consider it done."

"My squad are looking and searching some any spells, hopefully we can find a way to break through the magic barrier." Brandish reported.

"Good. Keep looking, I want Mavis Vermillion and that barrier taken down soon as possible."

"Of course."

"What about me?" Dimaria asked.

"Rest up if you want to take action against the resistance." Zeref ordered.

With that, Invel and Brandish follow Zeref out of the infirmary.

"What about Scar, have you contacted him?" Invel asked.

"He's busy at the moment. Oh and he even drop by and drop off the supplies, the shipments we need for our army to resupply against our enemies."

"Good to know. Just in case if we ran out." Brandish commented.

"Indeed. Scar always plan things ahead." Invel agreed.

"True but let's remain our focus on our true objective. We must not allow any distractions to fail our true objective." Zeref ordered.

"Yes, sir." Invel and Brandish complied.

* * *

 _The Resistance Camp…_

The resistance fight for their lives, giving it their all against Scythe. However, they are too overwhelm by the death walker as he slaughter many and many of the resistance splattering blood on the ground and destroying the camps in his path leaving nothing but pure destruction. Scythe shot a wave of lime green energy from his scythes once he swung it forward. The projectiles phase through a few more resistance and killing them and destroy more camps.

"All of those screams, the agony, and the blood… ahahahaha… it's beautiful." Scythe said.

"This guy is a monster!"

"No, I'm not a monster…"

Scythe teleported in front of the resistance fighter causing him to jump out in fear.

"I'm the demon itself." Scythe continued.

Scythe readied his scythe for the killing blow. The resistance fighter scream in horror as Scythe stabs him with his scythe and killing him and cutting off his head. Scythe look over to the resistance army and they begin firing their magic weapons or using their magic to takedown Scythe. The death walker readied his dual scythes and begin to deflect every magic bullets and magic coming at him and slowly walk towards them.

"Keep firing, take that goddamn bastard down!"

Scythe continue to deflect their assault for seconds now without breaking a sweat. Finding an opening what he is looking for, Scythe then show a big energy wave from his scythe and blasted the resistance away to the ground. The resistance charge and fight Scythe but the assassin continue his endless slaughter against the resistance, killing them and showing no remorse nor mercy at them. The resistance didn't give up, they continue fighting and Scythe is having a lot of fun killing the resistance and slaughter them creating a blood bath. After killing another fighter for the resistance, Scythe then turn his attention to another camp and prepare to destroy it before continuing with his slaughterhouse.

Out of nowhere, someone appear in full velocity and struck Scythe away from the resistance and the camp with a powerful kick. With enough force it sends Scythe flying a few feet away and hits the ground. Scythe on the other hand launches himself up and lands on the ground, skidding and readied his scythes. He look over to see Spiral making his appearance.

"Spiral! Thank goodness you're here, that crazy maniac killed a lot of our men, our women who sacrificed themselves to fight him off and fight the Legion." The resistance general reported.

"You guys did good, we won't let their sacrifices to be in vain. I'll take it from here, make sure everyone is taken care of." Spiral ordered.

"Understood, sir."

Scythe look to the general before returning his eyes to Spiral behind his mask.

"Well, well it looks like the commander of the resistance has shown up from hiding. Are you here to die and join your deceased cousin?" Scythe said.

"Hell to the fucking no, I'm here to stop you by any means necessary." Spiral countered.

"We all know that's not going to happen."

"Wanna bet!"

 ***BGM: Blue Stahli – Let's Go***

Spiral dash ahead in full speed using **Wind Dragon Boost**. The wind dragon slayer engulfs wind into his fist and ready to unleash his spell.

" **Wind Dragon Cyclone Fist!** " Spiral shouted.

Spiral struck Scythe with his spell but he hits Scythe where he blocks him off with his dual scythes and sends Scythe skidding a feet away from him. Scythe then get into his stance and cracking his neck.

"This wasn't part of my objective. Whatever, I'll kill you here and now and the resistance will be weak. On the other note, you could become quite useful to let us know how to shut down the magic barrier." Scythe said.

"And that's the way to get to Mavis Vermillion then you're dead wrong, no way I will never let you take her!" Spiral countered.

"Then we'll just have to do it the hard way then. Time to meet your demise Spiral the Hedgehog."

Scythe dashes ahead to Spiral and swung his dual scythes at the wind dragon slayer. Spiral dodging the scythes with his reflexes not letting Scythe to land a slash on him. Scythe swung his scythes upward with Spiral dodging the scythes and back flip away from the assassin. Scythe launches up in the air, dives down and slam his scythes down to Spiral but the wind dragon slayer gets out of dodge then lands a blow with his **Wind Dragon Cyclone Fist** sending the assassin flying. Scythe spin himself, doing an aerial twist and stabs his duals scythe and lands on his feet and skids on the ground.

Scythe readied his dual scythes and charges at Spiral and Spiral charge at Scythe. Both the hedgehog and the echidna clashed with Spiral bashing Scythe with his magic and Scythe blocks Spiral with his scythes. Using his strength, he pushes Spiral away and launches him in the air. Spiral dives down, creating streams of wind from his hands and hurls them over to the pale grey echidna.

" **Wind Dragon Wing Attack!** " Spirals shouted.

Scythe jumps away, dodging the spell and he shot an energy wave from his scythes at Spiral. It struck Spiral and sending him flying through a destroyed tent and hits the ground. Scythe lands on the ground and dashes after Spiral to do more damage to the commander of the resistance. Scythe dash ahead in a ninja run cycle, going full speed to harm the wind dragon slayer more and complete his mission. Spiral then sees Scythe coming at him, building up some magic, he takes a deep breath and blew a hurricane tornado wind from his mouth using his Wind Dragon Roar. Scythe took caution and launches up in the air then toss one of his dual scythe at the wind dragon slayer.

Spiral barely dodge the scythe and it stab to the ground behind him. Scythe dives down in an air dash and swung his scythe at Spiral. Spiral gets out of dodge and rolls to the ground and get back on his feet. Scythe tosses some throwing knives at Spiral catching him by surprise. Spiral evade the throwing knives, Scythe grabs his dual scythe and dash at the wind dragon slayer and swing his scythes at the resistance commander. Spiral dodge every strike from Scythe and finds an opening seconds after and kicks him up in the air. Spiral launch up after Scythe and struck the assassin with his **Wind Dragon Talon** by delivering a kick to the death walker then grabs him and tosses him down to the ground with a hard crash. Spiral air dashes after Scythe and engulfs his right fist with wind.

" **Wind Dragon Cyclone Impact!** " Spiral shouted.

Spiral slams his fist down aiming at Scythe but he gets out of the way as Spiral punches the ground. However, he creates a shockwave of wind from the impact. He then sees Scythe lands back down on his feet to the ground, he then unleash another roar with his magic.

" **Wind Dragon Roar!** " Spiral shouted.

Knowing that he would get Scythe this time, the Wind Dragon Roar almost hit Scythe to weaken him but Scythe had other plans. He then chuckle a bit and begin to change, his whole entire body change into a black ghost with lime green eyes. This shocked Spiral and Scythe phase through the roar and Spiral appearing behind him. Scythe then changes back and Spiral turn around to face Scythe and delivers a kick but Scythe blocks it off and struck the wind dragon slayer down to the ground.

"What the… how did…" Spiral started.

"That was my Wraith form. I can move like a grim reaper. I have unique powers of my own." Scythe explained.

"I sense some strange energy coming from Scythe. Could it be Chaos Energy?" Spiral thought.

"And to add on to that I do have Chaos Energy, yes. But its Negative energy and I also possess harbinger and necromancer powers too."

"What?! You're some type of grim reaper?"

"You can say that."

Spiral got back up on his feet and stop Scythe. Before he can act, Scythe phase through Scythe in a split second, delivering a powerful slash with his harbinger powers. Spiral screamed in agony, clutching to his right side and felt the impact. Scythe then begin to slash Spiral a few times then somersault kicks the wind dragon slayer up in the air and tosses his scythe at Spiral, commands it with his power it automatic spins and slashing Spiral. Scythe launches up in the air, grabs his scythe and deliver more slashes and lands a powerful that sends Spiral back down to the ground. Spiral hurls his fist for a strike but Scythe dodges Spiral and lands a spinning heel kick on Spiral right in the face and sends him sliding to the ground a few feet.

Scythe shot a big energy wave from his scythes and hit struck Spiral, sending him flying again and hits the ground where the rest of the resistance are. They see Spiral in bad shape and the wind dragon slayer pulls himself up on his feet, struggling to keep his balance. He then glares at Scythe who is slowly walking towards Spiral and the resistance.

"It's over Spiral, give up now, surrender quietly and come with me and I'll allow them to live." Scythe offered.

"Over… my… dead… body…" Scythe struggled.

"Then so be it, you'll die here with the rest of your resistance. You cousin isn't here to save you this time. You'll joining with him soon enough."

"So what? At least I'll die with honor and keep my pride. I may have broken my promise for my cousin but someone will beat you and the resistance will never give up."

"And I shall honor that wish. You have my respect Spiral. Now then, time to die."

Scythe put away his dual scythes and extends his hand out at Spiral and the resistance.

"I'll be coming for the rest of the resistance and finish them off nice and slow." Scythe said channeling his energy.

Scythe creates a massive lime green energy ball with black lightning dancing around. Spiral couldn't do anything but to watch and he slowly kneel down to the ground and gave up his strength.

"Sonic… forgive me… I failed…" Spiral apologized.

"This is farewell."

Scythe blasts his energy ball at Spiral and the resistance.

" **Death Bomb!** " Scythe shouted.

Spiral braced himself for his demise and the resistance couldn't do anything but could only try to run but they knew that once it impacted Spiral, the explosion will kill them. The Death Bomb was closing in, inches away from Spiral and just about to impact him and explode until suddenly, someone appear out of nowhere in top speed and kicks the death bomb away up in the air and explodes seconds after. Scythe look on to see who's responsible but his expression was shock behind his mask. The resistance braced themselves along with Spiral with their eyes closed. Spiral knew he would die to this day and couldn't keep his promise. Until suddenly, someone spoke to him that would surprise him the most.

"Giving up already, I thought you were better than that." A voice encouraged.

Spiral recognize the voice from anywhere. He shot his eyes open and looks up at the figure standing in front of him facing Scythe. Spiral's eyes bulge like plates, speechless of what he's seeing. The resistance look and couldn't believe their eyes either. What they see is their symbol of hope, their savior, and their hero who had return to save them. It was a blue hedgehog they knew very well and he stood in front of them crossing his arms and facing Scythe.

"No… it can't be…" Spiral started.

Spiral thought he was dreaming, he rub his eyes thinking if this a dream but in reality it isn't. Sonic is right here and saved their lives. Sonic had his signature smile on his face and didn't take his eyes off from Scythe. Spiral could only do is burst into tears, crying, he now begin to feel joy to have his cousin back.

"Sonic… it's really you…" Spiral continued.

"Nice to see you too Spiral. You look good."

"I… *Sniff* I could say the same thing to you too, man."

"I'll take it from here. Make sure you keep everyone safe."

"Got it and Sonic."

"Yeah."

"It's good to have you back."

"Great to be back."

Sonic slowly walk over to Scythe and he stood five feet away from the assassin.

"So you're that guy that has been going on a killing spree I heard so much about." Sonic assumed.

"You assumed correct Sonic. I see that you have return from the dead." Scythe retorted.

"Yeah. I'm back and I'm better than ever. Now where's Scar and where can I find him? I know he's working with Zeref."

"That information is classified."

"Yeah, whatever. I'm going to find your boss and make him pay. I even don't know anything about you."

"You can call me Scythe. The death walker."

"That's a badass name. But anyways, time to get this party started. I've been itching for a good fight."

"I've waited a powerful opponent such as yourself. I've heard so much about you Sonic. Show me your power."

 ***BGM: Bad Luck Charm – Extended Cut (RWBY Vol. 4 Soundtrack)***

Scythe draws out his dual scythes, Sonic got to his stance and seconds after, Sonic and Scythe dash ahead and clashed. Scythe swung his scythes at Sonic but the blue blur evades from Scythe and hits him with a homing attack and a kick right in the face sending Scythe up in the air. Scythe then shot an energy wave at Sonic but the true blue dodges from the energy wave with his speed and struck him with his homing attack once again. It knock down Scythe but he launches himself off the ground and lands on his feet. Sonic dives down for a diving kick but Scythe gets out of dodge to evade from Sonic then swung his scythes at him. Sonic duck down and dodge Scythe as he try to swing and slash the hedgehog with his dual scythes.

Sonic then uses his **Sonic Parry** and counters Scythe that he learned from the Trials of Chaos. Sonic hit Scythe with a high knee kick to the face of his mask then somersault kick Scythe up in the air. Sonic hits Scythe with another homing attack for the third time but this time, Scythe blocks Sonic off and pushes him a feet away then dash and delivers a flying kick then follows by a slash with his dual scythes. It knocks Sonic back down to the ground and Scythe dives down and slams his scythes at Sonic but ends up stabbing them to the ground when Sonic front flip over Scythe and uses Sonic Eagle to knock him on his one knee.

When Sonic lands on his feet, Scythe threw a few of his throwing knives at Sonic, he then dodges them with an aerial cartwheel and shot a blue wind wave at Scythe knocking him down using **Sonic Wind**. Sonic then curls into a ball and shot a shockwave of blue energy over at Scythe using his **Sonic Storm**. Scythe got up on his feet, evades Sonic spin attack and counters him by throwing his scythe at Sonic, it spins and deliver a few slashes on the true blue using his power to command it. Scythe then rush ahead, grabs his scythe and deliver a powerful slash with lime green energy shockwave shot from his weapons and pushes Sonic two feet away and hits the ground.

Scythe dash up ahead and uses his harbinger powers and phases through Sonic to deliver a powerful slash with his scythes but Sonic use his Chaos Sense and dodge away from Scythe then counters him with a tornado kick. Scythe was force backwards and glares at the hedgehog. He then begin combining his dual scythes into a double sided scythe. He spin his scythe around and spin himself around and slams his scythe down at Sonic but he dodge from his scythe and punches Scythe in the face through his mask. Scythe swung his double sided scythe at Sonic which Sonic dodge a few times and the two engage into a brawl with both of them attacking back to back but dodging, evading each and every strike possible. As they go at it, Scythe surprise Sonic and swung his scythe upward and sends Sonic up in the air, before he can air dash after him, Sonic suddenly counters the death walker off as he builds up some energy within him, curls himself into a ball and hurls himself over to the assassin and bashes him and continuously attacking the pale grey echidna using his **Light Speed Attack**. After seconds with his technique, Sonic then finish him off with his **Sonic Eagle** kick and struck down Scythe to the ground with a powerful axe kick.

Sonic then dives down, going after Scythe and the death walker tosses more of his throwing knives at him but Sonic dodges them all with his reflexes and double kicks Scythe but he blocks it off and pushes Sonic away with strong force. It send Sonic flying away a feet from Scythe but he back flips and lands on his feet. Scythe take the initiative to combine his dual scythes, creating a double scythe and charges at the blue hedgehog. Scythe spin around and swings his double scythe at Sonic but he evades the weapon and counters him with a spinning heel kick but Scythe ducks down and knocks away Sonic with a sweep kick.

Scythe spin his double scythe and slams it down at Sonic. Sonic rolls out of the way and did a starfish kip up and launches himself off the ground and kicks Scythe a feet away and he then hits the ground. Scythe bounces off the ground a second later and lands on his feet and skid the ground. Spinning his weapon again, he begin swinging it, shooting lime green energy waves at Sonic. Sonic jumps over and slides under the waves as they came straight at him and the speedster curls himself into a ball and try to use his spin dash at Scythe.

The death walker dodge away the spin dash with an aerial cartwheel and he then swing his double scythe but Sonic evade in the nick of them and counters Scythe with a homing attack and both of them are up in the air. Sonic's homing attack knocks Scythe's double scythe away and now they're up in the air and throwing punches. Sonic punch Scythe in the face then Scythe counters Sonic turns himself over and chokes the life out of him, Sonic knee kicks Scythe and turns him over and thus he began throwing rapid punches at Scythe and seconds after Sonic slams Scythe back down to the ground and throw more punches at the death walker. Scythe pulls Sonic and head-butted him with his mask and kicks him off. He rolls backwards and launches himself off the ground, lands on his feet and charges at his double scythe to retrieve it. Sonic sees this and goes after the assassin and stop him for collecting his weapon.

However Sonic didn't make it in time as Scythe grabs his weapon then swing himself around and kicks Sonic away sending him a feet away as Scythe lands down and readied his weapon. Scythe then start to use his necromancer powers and begin summoning the undead, he summons five caskets and the undead burst out and charge at Sonic.

"What the hell!" Sonic shouted.

The undead chare at Sonic, ready to kill him but the blur isn't going to back down not without a fight anyway. So Sonic uses Sonic Wind and sends them up in the air then he launches up in the air and homing attacks the undead through them and killing them out in the open then hits the last one and takes the undead and tosses it over at Scythe. Scythe sees this coming and he swing his weapon and cuts the undead in half, killing it out of his way. This was a distraction made for Sonic and he takes this as an advantage and charges at Scythe and bashes him with a shoulder follow by a punch and a flash kick sending Scythe up in the air then Sonic hits him with a homing attack and then Sonic grabs Scythe and spun him around a few times then throws him back down to the ground hard.

Sonic dives down for a diving kick but he soon miss when Scythe rolls out the way and try to hit Sonic with a sweep kick. Sonic saw it coming and dodges it with an aerial cartwheel and hits Scythe with a spinning heel kick again, Scythe ducks down and blasts Sonic away with lime green energy blast from his palm. It send Sonic a feet away but he skid on the ground and Scythe launches up in the air and slam down his double scythe at the true blue. Sonic uses his Sonic Parry to counter Scythe and delivers a powerful punch with blue wind engulfing around his fist and gives him a striking blow. The force sends Scythe flying a feet away and hits the ground.

Scythe hits the ground and rolls backwards but picks himself back up on his feet with an aerial twist and transforms his scythe back to his dual scythes. He stop and glares at Sonic while wielding his dual scythes and Sonic returns the glare and clench his fist.

"I have to admit, I'm impressed. You've improve from the last time you faced Scar." Scythe admitted.

"Thanks. I keep getting stronger and I keep growing, that's just how I roll." Sonic retorted.

"True but your skill and your power won't save you from me once I kill you and collected your soul. I'll add it to my collection for my undead warriors."

"Like that's going to happen."

Sonic charges at Scythe and goes for a flying kick but the death walker suddenly disappear and then reappears and stabs Sonic with his dual scythes and swung him to a nearby wrecked tent. He then creates lime green energy balls and tosses at Sonic, he dodge one of them but the other struck Sonic down and hits down to the ground.

"Much as I love to kill you but how fight ends here. I finish what I came here for. Don't worry, we'll fight again soon but in the meantime this if farewell… for now." Scythe said as he put away his dual scythes.

"Hold it!" Sonic demanded.

Sonic charges at Scythe to prevent him from leaving. Scythe then suddenly teleports away using Chaos Control. Sonic skid on the ground and cursed himself.

"Damn… he got away." Sonic cursed.

Spiral rushes to meet up with Sonic but notices that Scythe had got away.

"He got away?" Spiral asked.

"Yeah. He did but he made a big mess around here."

"And killing most of the resistance. The Legion has been growing and they keep destroying our forces and killing most of our allies. They even took over Fiore and we barely fought them off but we're on the losing end."

"Don't worry about it, we'll win. Which is why I have the information that can help turn the tide in our favor."

"Wait you do?"

"Yeah. I happen to retrieve a lot of data from a Stronghold I found right after I was brought back to life."

"Then we have a bigger chance to win this war. Come on, let's head back to Magnolia. Erza and Wendy, and Kenny are going to be real happy to see you."

"Yeah even Fairy Tail."

Spiral smiled and pulls Sonic into a hug. Sonic smiled and returns the hug.

"I missed you so much cousin, you don't know what we've been through without you." Spiral said as he begin shedding tears.

"I missed you too Spiral, it's good to be back." Sonic responded comforting his cousin.


	39. Act 2 Scene 13: Reunion

Chapter 39: Reunion

 _Magnolia Town…_

Kenny hadn't got word from Spiral yet. However, he got some information about the resistance stronghold that was destroyed by the Legion and they were the resistance strongest fighters and wizard to help bring on the big fight. Knowing that they're gone, there was no hope for the resistance but that did not stop them from giving up. They had a promise to keep and they will keep that promise for their hero to defeat the Legion, stopping the Alvarez Empire and avenge Sonic's death. Kenny slam down his fist, frustrated that the legion got the upper hand on them once again.

"Damn it! Now we lost another one of our strongest forces and their stronghold is destroyed. I don't know how long we can last out there but we can't give up. I refuse to give up." Kenny said in a frustrating tone.

Each time Kenny gets word from the other resistance, the exceed just only receive bad news. Each day the Alvarez Empire and the Legion get strong and their forces kept growing. It's like a wall that they can't break through. No matter how many times the resistance fought and try to gain victory, the more difficult they struggle as the enemy keeps winning. It has become frustrating for the resistance and to Kenny, they need Sonic more than ever if they're going to win without their big gun.

Kenny facepalm and try to recollect his thoughts. No matter how many times they try to get the upper advantage against Legion and the Alvarez Empire, they always have a way to counter them and get the upper advantage. Mavis suddenly walks in the room to see if Kenny is alright or any good news from the resistance.

"Kenny…" Mavis started as she trails off.

The exceed look over to the first master of Fairy Tail who look at him with concern.

"Is everything ok?" Mavis asked.

"No. We just lost the resistance stronghold. Even our strongest allies, the legion killed them all." Kenny informed surprised the first guild master of Fairy Tail.

"What… that was our last forces."

"Same thing I said. Now what can do now?"

"We cannot give up. We must've allow them to win this war. If we give up now, they're destroy everything."

"I know. I just… ARGH! I just I know what Sonic would do in this situation."

Mavis frown looking away just from hearing the blue blur's name.

"Sorry, I'm still not used to saying it since you know…"

"It's ok. It's been a horrible day for us and we're still losing this war."

"I know. But I refuse to give up, I can't give up. I failed Sonic back there when Scar killed him. His own brother. Now he's after Spiral and what is he planning to do next? To that question, I don't know. I just… I don't know what we can do."

"We'll think of something Kenny, I know we will. You always have the brains. You'll think of something."

"I know, I know… I just need some time to think about our next move."

"Good. Speaking of Spiral, did you get in touch with Spiral after he went to stop Scythe from killing our resistance allies?"

"Now that you mentioned it, let me give him a call."

Kenny start to contact the leader of the resistance if everything is alright. Hoping that Spiral didn't get assassinated by the death walker. Kenny waited a few seconds for the leader to response until finally, Spiral responds the call.

"Spiral, are you alright?" Kenny asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine but however, there were a lot of dead bodies. Luckily, the resistance are ok and some are injured. I'm doing ok." Spiral communicated responding the exceed.

"Oh thank goodness. Come to think of it, how on earth did you force Scythe to fall back? Did you happen to use a new spell with your wind dragon slayer magic?"

"No. Even better, I… let's just say I ran into someone I know very well that can help us win this war."

This surprised Kenny and Mavis.

"Really? This person can help us win?" Kenny questioned.

"Are you sure that this person will help us? Who is he?" Mavis asked.

"You guys will find out soon enough, we're on our way back to Magnolia." Spiral contacted.

"Ok. We'll see you soon."

Spiral ended the communication and Kenny had a wide smile on his face.

"I can't believe it! This is wonderful news!" Mavis said with glee.

"Now we have a chance to win. Even though Sonic isn't here with us, we can win this war and avenge his death." Kenny retorted.

"Let's go tell the others they'll be shocked to hear this news."

Mavis nodded in agreement with the exceed.

* * *

 _Elsewhere, the outskirts of Magnolia…_

Spiral drove on the magic jeep using lacrima with Sonic sitting on the passenger seat.

"So tell me what's going on? Tell me everything you know." Sonic demanded.

"Sure thing cousin, the Legion and the Alvarez Empire are joining forces to whatever it is they're planning. Scar is after the Lumen Histoire and so is Zeref, they're planning to recreate and change the world. We assume that they're going to create chaos." Spiral explained.

"I assume that Mavis knows a lot about Lumen Histoire?"

"Yeah. But get this, they're after Mavis and will do anything to retrieve her. Luckily, Kenny creates a magic barrier strong enough for any magic that could come against it. It's magicproof and perfect, the Legion and Alaverz Empire are desperate to collect Mavis. We're doing everything we can to stop their forces, their attacks anything but it's not enough. They have more forces, more power, and more armies as they can form. Scar even powered up his Legion troops into super soldiers with dark lacrima. I can assure that he has a scientist that is providing more dark lacrima and giving his soldiers dark lacrima and making them stronger. Erza fought them once when they were assigned on a mission to bring down a base of operations that is creating more weapons, defenses and shipping dark lacrima for Alvarez Empire."

"Looks like Skid isn't playing around. What else do you know?"

"Well. It has been three months since you died."

"Three months! I've been gone for that long?"

"Yeah. The other guilds have try putting up much of a fight and do everything we can but some of their wizards were killed, assassinated by Scythe. Scar's assassin for the Legion. We even got word that the Legion has taken over Crocus and killed our reinforcements. It was our last reinforcements to help turn the tide in our favor. We even lost our resistance stronghold all because of the Legion. No matter how many times we try to fight back, they keep coming back and keep winning. We're on a losing battle and we're almost losing the war. It's only a matter of time until they win."

"Not when I'm around, I knew that Zeref is going to start a war and he's looking to punish this world. Same goes to my brother, this is going to be a tough fight that I'm going to face."

"Wait you're going to face Skid again. You know his chaos energy, it's much powerful than you now. How the hell can you-"

"I'll find a way! I've gotten a lot stronger and I believe I can win this fight. Yeah, I know Skid is better than and will always be better and stronger than me. However, I'm not afraid of him this time. There's no way that I'm giving up and you know my motto Spiral, I don't give up."

"I know but what if… what if Skid really does kill you again?"

"It won't happen again. Trust me."

"Ok. I believe you cousin, if you can be Scar and teach that some of a bitch lesson then I'm with you to the end."

"Thanks, Spiral. Now back to the war, what can you tell me more about it."

"The Legion had destroyed everything in their path and leave nothing but destruction and bloodshed. Scythe has killed many and I mean MANY of the resistance and wizards that stood in his way. After when you were gone, Alvarez Empire and Legion came and take over all Fiore and now everything is their territory now. We don't know their HQ or their secret whereabouts to confront them. We confronted Scar and his Elite Five but he had other plans, he plan the attack on magnolia to retrieve Mavis to show them the location of Lumen Histoire. Natsu was busy fighting his brother Zeref but here's the catch, if he kills Zeref then Natsu dies with him."

"What!?"

"Same thing I said. Zeref went into high lengths to defeat Natsu if he dies. He is the one that brought him back to life with some rare magic."

"I see. So is that everything I should know?"

"Yeah. Now you're up to speed. Now I want you to answer my question, what do you mean you know a way to defeat the Legion and Alvarez Empire?"

"I have information of their operations, weapons, everything that is here on the files. Kenny can exploit that and give the details. Even we can retake back the towns and retake back Fiore."

"Are you serious!? We have a huge chance to take back Fiore?"

"Yeah. We can take back everything now and we have a bigger chance to defeat Scar and the army."

"Oh I got to inform one more thing Sonic."

"What's that?"

"Acnologia's back."

"What!?"

"We don't know how but we can assume that was alive all this time with Zack's magic before Acnolgoa take back his magic. But here's the catch, he's going after other dragon slayers including myself."

"That's mean it's the day of the Dragon King Festival."

"Yeah. It is."

"Looks like I got a lot to deal with."

"We have a lot of work to do but for now, we're almost there to Magnolia."

The two hedgehogs arrive back to Magnolia and Spiral order Kenny to deactivate the magic barrier. Once they're around Magnolia, the barrier reactivates and soon make their way to the guild. The civilians of the town who could not believe their very own eyes. They see Sonic in the passenger seat. Sonic exiting the vehicle with Spiral and follows him to the guild. Once they reach to the guild's door, Spiral stop him there.

"Wait here, better let me go first." Spiral said.

Sonic nod in agreement and Kenny enters inside the guild. Spiral step inside only to be greeted by the wizards.

"Spiral, thank goodness you're alright!"

"Are you ok? Did Scythe almost killed you?" Droy asked.

"I'm fine and yeah, he almost did. He's more dangerous than ever." Spiral responded.

"It's good that you're still alive Spiral. Without you as leader of the resistance, we won't win this war."

"Well I am going to leave Erza to be the leader since she has strong leadership."

"That is true. Spiral and I talked about it the other day." Erza stated joining in.

"But we're still in a losing battle, we keep getting our asses kicked. So what else is there!?" Cana asked.

"Yeah, without Sonic we don't stand a chance against Scar." Lucy stated.

"There's still a chance. We're not going to give up, not when I still got a score to settle with Scar!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Get in like flame breath, I still got a lot to say to him for what he did to Sonic." Gray interjected.

"Guy! This is not the time to fight, we have a war to win and last thing we need is for us to argue!" Kenny said getting to the point with every agreeing with the exceed.

"Even though, we have our friends that are injured. Including Laxus." Mirajane reminded.

"Did he fought one of the 12 Spriggan that's working for Zeref?" Spiral asked.

"Yeah but he's in the infirmary recovering. Hopefully he'll be ok." Lisanna responded.

"Now then, Kenny told us that you met an old friend that can help us win the war. So who is this person?"

"I'm going to let him show himself."

Spiral look at the shadow figure. He nodded allowing the figure to come in the guild. The figure then step inside with the guild wondering who until they got their answer. All of them couldn't believe their eyes, there is the blue hedgehog stepping inside the guild with a smile and stop his tracks.

"S'up." Sonic greeted.

"SONIC!" everyone shouted.

The whole guild rush in and pile on the hedgehog, hugging him for his return. Lucy couldn't believe her eyes, nor did Cana and Mirajane. Erza was surprised than everyone else of his return. Sonic got everyone off of him and Elfman pull him into a tight hug.

"You're back! You're finally back! A real man always makes his manly return! How I missed you so much Sonic!" Elfman shouted.

"Good to see you too buddy, you're still manly than ever." Sonic responded.

"Not as the real man as you."

Elfman put Sonic down and let him breathe. Cana rushed in and kissed the true blue on the cheek.

"I thought I never get to see you again Sonic. Oh man, I miss you so much." Cana said.

"I miss you too Cana, I miss all of you." Sonic responded returning the hug.

It was Mirajane's turn to hug Sonic and silently cry in his shoulder. Kenny watch who is surprised, tears streaming down from his eyes of joy knowing that he has his best friend, his partner back. Lucy rushed over and hold Sonic in her arms and cried in his shoulder, sobbing in joy.

"You're back… you're finally back. I thought I never get to see you again." Lucy sobbed.

"Hey Lucy, it's good to see you." Sonic responded comforting the blonde celestial wizard.

He gets Lucy off and take his attention to his wife Erza. He slowly walk to the scarlet haired wizard and stood in front of her with a smile.

"Hey there beautiful, I know I broke my promise but I did what I needed to protect Wendy and the others… and…"

Erza pull Sonic into a hug and tighten her embrace, not wanting to let the hedgehog go.

"You don't need to explain it. I completely understand, you protected Wendy and got her to safety and sacrificing your life to ensure everyone's safety. I'm not angry at you Sonic, I missed you so much." Erza said shedding tears from her eyes.

"Thank you, I missed you too." Sonic responded.

Soon, Erza then started to kiss the hero straight on the lips with Sonic responding it and both engage in an intimate liplock. They make out for two minutes before Sonic can pull away from the kiss and let go of the titania and afterwards, he look over to his exceed friend. Kenny continue to shed tears and Sonic kneel down.

"Hey buddy, it's good to see you again." Sonic greeted.

The exceed respond as he rushes to Sonic and tackles him, hugging the blur.

"It's good to see you Sonic, I missed you so much!" Kenny said.

"I know, me too." Sonic responded.

Sonic puts Kenny on his shoulder and look around as the guild gather around.

"Ok, now that we got that out of the way. Time we get down to business. We have a war to win." Sonic stated.

"True but how are we going to win knowing that you're back. Do you have a plan?" Gray asked.

"Yeah, which is why I have ever information about the Legion's shipments, bases, weapons, everything! We have a chance to win. We need to be smart, we're going to take back Fiore and beat the legion and the Alvarez Empire in their own game and teach them not to fuck with us ever again!"

"Wait what? How did you do that?" Wakaba asked.

"I ran into one of the bases that has everything we need to make sure we can beat them. This time, we can surprise them with a sneak attack and take back Fiore. We just need to be smart."

"That's great! I'll let everyone know about your return." Warren said.

"Me too, I'll help you on that man." Max interjected following his friend.

"Well cousin, now that we have you back. I believe you should lead the Resistance. They will listen to you." Spiral exclaimed, giving Sonic leadership to the resistance.

"Are you sure?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah. I did my part, now I can do is take orders from my cousin."

"Alright then, if you insist. Time we get down to business."

"I think I can help with the strategies for our cause." A voiced intervened.

The trio look and sees Mavis joining in the conversation. Mavis smiles at the true blue and hugs him.

"It's good to see you again Sonic." Mavis greeted.

"You too, glad to be back."

"Now then, I believe I can help with the strategies of our war and we can turn the tide in our favor. This time we're taking back Fiore."

"I'll look into the files that you collected Sonic and put them into good use. By the way, you should go see Wendy, she's in the infirmary recovering after a fight she had with one of the 12 Spriggan."

Sonic nodded and heads to the infirmary. Sonic step towards the door, taking a deep breath, the true blue opens the door and steps inside. He sees Wendy and Carla, the both heard some footsteps and Wendy turn to see who she did not expect to see. She froze, became speechless and Carla too is shock to see the hedgehog here alive. Sonic gave out his signature smile and Wendy started to cry.

"Hey princess, did you miss me?" Sonic asked.

Wendy slowly gets up from the bed and slowly approaching to Sonic then dashes at him in a brief run and tackles him. Sonic hold his adoptive daughter in his arms, letting Wendy to cry onto his chest.

"It's you… it's really you… I missed you so much… I thought… I thought you were dead…" Wendy sobbed.

"I was but I was brought back to life. I'm here now Wendy, everything's going to be alright." Sonic comforted.

"It's so good to see you again Sonic. We are struggling here without you." Carla interpreted.

"I know, Spiral told me everything on our way back here. Luckily, I have got us a better way to bring the Legion down and the Alvarez Empire and win this fight."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah. Kenny is busy with the files I have collected and Mavis is strategizing a plan to take back Fiore, everything will be alright."

"That's right cousin." Spiral agreed entering in the infirmary.

"So what do we do now?" Wendy asked.

"Let's ask Sonic that question. He's the leader of the resistance now."

"So what do we do now?" Carla asked.

"We're going to bring down every force from the Legion and destroy everything to make them vulnerable. Once we weaken their forces, we can take them all down." Sonic explained.

"Sounds good to me. So what's next?"

"First, let's get ready to take back Hargeon Town. Let's pick up where you guys left off. I'm sure everyone can handle the other towns, that won't be a problem with Mavis giving them a hand."

"Good. So who are you taking?"

"You, Erza, Gray, Lyon, and Kagura are coming with me. We're taking back Hargeon Town."

"Let me come with you, I want to help?" Wendy asked.

"No, you still need some rest. I'm sure Kenny will give you an assignment for our objective."

"Ok."

"Good. Contact Lyon and Kagura and meet up at the outskirts of Hargeon, we're taking the town back."

"You got it, cousin." Spiral obeyed and went to contact them.

Sonic looks to Wendy and share a smile.

"I'll be back before you know it." Sonic exclaimed.

"I know, please be careful." Wendy pleaded.

"You don't have to tell me twice."

* * *

 _Meanwhile, the Legion HQ…_

Zeref and Invel arrive to meet with Scar and the Legion. Scar had informed them that Riven and Connor has important information that they want to share. Mellka and Jinx had got back from their mission and Storm just arrive and meet with the elite five. They all meet at the briefing room for an important meeting.

"So where is Riven and Connor, are their here yet?" Storm asked.

"Not yet, but they'll be here shortly." Mellka responded.

"Scar had mentioned that one of your comrades have important information that they want to share with us. They said it was very urgent." Invel stated.

"That's right, apparently, someone who took down one of our bases and got the video footage of the scumbag that destroyed the place."

"Whoever it is, that person is going to get JINXED!" Jinx threatened holding up her RPG launcher.

"What is Scar doing right now?" Zeref asked.

"From what I heard, Brandish was here and wanted to discuss him about something. Something about having a personal grudge against somebody?" Storm answered.

"Come to think of it, I did remember Brandish saying she wanted to have her vengeance against someone that she despised. I wonder who it is."

"Whoever it is, I'm sure we'll find out sooner or later." Mellka shrugged.

"Yes, you could be right Mellka." Zeref retorted.

* * *

 _Scar's Quarters…_

Brandish was moaning like crazy when she is on top of the leader of the Legion. Scar groan a bit as Brandish bounced her hips hard and fast at the same time enjoying the pleasure she's in. His hands had wrapped around her waist and Brandish presses her hands down on Scar's chest to keep her hips nice and steady. The green haired beauty could feel she's getting closer to her limit and so is Scar. The blue and grey hedgehog start to thrust Brandish with powerful force with rapid speed giving it to Brandish as he gives it his all.

Brandish begin to get crazy once more, her moans got louder by the second and feels Scar's sword rapidly rubbing her insides and is about to make her climax. Scar even smile as he continues to pound the bricks out of Brandish knowing he's going to burst.

"Oh Scar… Scar I'm going to CUM!" Brandish cried.

"If you're going to cum then cum, don't hold anything back slut!" Scar encouraged.

Brandish couldn't stop moaning as Scar continues to pound her insides for a good whole minute and all of sudden, Brandish let out one last scream from the top of her lungs. Brandish then reaches her limit and squirted out her juices from her snatch. Scar too reach his limit and climax with Brandish as he fills her insides with his jizz and both of their juices coming to mix together into one like making a mixed cocktail. Brandish collapse on Scar's body and Scar ejects his sword out from her snatch.

After their sex ended, Scar gets Brandish off of him and climbs off the bed to put his clothes back on. Brandish look over to the legion leader with that seductive smile and eyeing on the blue and grey hedgehog.

"What's the rush? Come back to bed, Scar." Brandish asked, wanting Scar to come back to bed.

"I love to but can't, my elite five had return and they're all waiting for me. Including Zeref and Invel." Scar declined surprising Brandish.

"Zeref and Invel are here? That means this is important. I take it that they're waiting in the briefing room?"

"Correct. So get your fine ass up from my bed and get dressed."

"You don't need to tell me twice."

Brandish climbs off the bed and get dress too. She quickly straighten herself up and got dress and left the room with Scar and headed into the briefing room. Once they arrive and enter the room, everyone's waiting patiently for them. Jinx giggled and is happy to see her "soul-mate" making his appearance.

"Thank goodness you're here Scar, we have important matters to discuss." Zeref said.

"Sorry I'm late, Brandish and I have something we needed to take care off." Scar apologized.

"All that matters that you're here. Brandish thank goodness you're here too."

"Of course your excellency. So what this important meeting about?" Brandish asked taking a seat next to Invel.

"We're about to find out soon enough." Invel retorted.

"Connor and I have gather some shocking evidence of the base that was destroyed with our secret operations going on. We found out who is the culprit." Riven explained.

"How so?" Scar questioned.

"We managed to salvage the footage of the previous recordings. We have it right here to show it to all of you including you sir. Which is why we called you here that you need to see." Connor added.

"Well get on with it."

Connor and Riven nodded and the two then begin play the footage that's happening at the base. The group had watched the footage carefully. What they spot something out in the ordinary, a blur figure appear in the screen and Riven stop there.

"Connor, can you enhance it so we can show them what we discovered." Riven asked.

"Of course, Riven." Connor nodded.

Connor enhanced the screen to get a clear good look and present them to culprit. It didn't take long for Connor to get the job done and show them who is it that would surprised everyone. The elite five jump in absolute shock except for Riven and Connor who happens to know the culprit is. Zeref was stunned even Invel who look like he was going to jump in absolute shock. Brandish gasped and stare at the screen in complete shock. Scar who was more shocked than everyone if not surprised. The blue and grey stared at the screen with eyes bulge wide like he look like he seen a ghost from the dead.

What everyone is staring at the screen is Sonic the Hedgehog appearing to be alive and back from the dead. Scar clench his fist in anger, rage begin consuming him as he look like he was going to break something. Everyone can feel it in the atmosphere that Scar is livid and looked like he's going to have a fit. Scar didn't take his eyes off from the screen and grit his teeth in rage. All Scar can say one word that got everyone's attention.

"Brother…" Scar trailed off.


	40. Act 2 Scene 14: Change of Plans

Chapter 40: Change of Plans

 _The Briefing Room Legion HQ…_

The whole room is filled with silence when Riven and Connor show everyone here in the room of what they saw. There is Sonic who is responsible of destroying the base and defeating most of the Legion soldiers and the Avlarez Empire troops. The Elite five who look to be surprised, Invel and Brandish couldn't believe it either. Zeref look like if he is dreaming or is it real just by looking the footage. Also there is Scar, Sonic's brother, who looked to be more shocked than everyone here in the room. He couldn't believe his eyes and felt like he seen a ghost. There is his little brother, alive, strong and healthy and trashing down the base and destroying everything that stand in his way.

To Scar, he was shocked. Yes. But however, he was angry, filled with rage and he didn't know how to react or handle his surprise. The leader of the legion felt like he wanted to destroy something, ANYTHING, to release all of the pent of rage building inside and to find out that his brother has been brought back to life. He was angry and that was just the beginning of his anger.

"He's… alive…" Scar said with venom in his voice.

"Boss…" Mellka trailed off, looking at her boss with concern.

"How's it possible?"

"Scar…" Zeref trailed off.

Scar slam down his fist at the table startling everyone except for Scythe, Zeref and Brandish.

"How the hell is it possible!? How is he is still alive!?" Scar cursed.

"We don't know for certain but we're going to find out for sure." Zeref stated.

"This cannot be happening! I killed him, I watched him died. How did he survive the cannon?"

"We all did boss, we're all trying to find out how did he survive." Mellka reasoned.

"She's right Scar, let's take a breather and think about this for a moment." Zeref added.

Looking over the black wizard, the legion leader slowly nodded and calm down to recoil himself.

"Very well, you're right. Now it draws to the main question, how did he survive?" Scar questioned.

Everyone begin thinking about this whole ordeal of Sonic's return. Everyone thought of the same reason how Sonic survive. Could it be he use his power? Could it be that Sonic got out of the cannon alive? Or could it be that Sonic teleported away and to heal to get back into the fight. Overall, no one knows until Riven break the silence.

"I think I might have a theory of how our biggest enemy survive." Riven said breaking the silence.

"Go on." Scar permitted.

"Thank you sir, I know this may sound crazy but… what if someone must've brought him back to life using the same power that Sonic and Scar use."

"You mean Chaos Energy?" Connor inquired.

"Yes. Could that be the case? I may be mistaken but how else did Sonic came back?"

"That's… has to be the reason why. Scar, is that possible that your powers can bring back anyone from the dead?" Invel questioned.

"It has to be but the question is who? We don't know." Scar retorted.

"If that's the case then we're dealing with the resistance biggest gun that could turn the tide in their favor and help win this war. After all, we have weaken the resistance and Sonic can destroy everything we worked for." Brandish reminded.

"True but how can we get rid of Sonic. This time for sure. We have bigger objectives to complete and we can't afford any failure." Connor exclaimed.

"Agreed. We came this far and there is no way that blue bastard is going to rule this for us. For all of us here." Storm added.

"Connor is right, there is still much as stake if we're going to win this war. Which brings us Lumen Histoire. We still haven't retrieve it yet and Mavis Vermillion knows about it more than the guild of Fairy Tail. I can assure Makarov knows about it." Scar interpreted.

"Correct. But we still have one problem that we haven't solved yet." Zeref pointed.

"That is bringing down the magic barrier that is protecting Magnolia. We still have trouble taking the barrier down if we're going to pursue our goal." Brandish reminded.

"No matter how many times we try, that damn thing still strong that we can't use anything to get through it." Mellka explained.

"Now even my bombs would do the trick. This stinks!" Jinx pouted.

"I know guys, I know. No matter how much we try, we can't break through the barrier nor taking it down no matter how many spells we can use with magic. Not even dark lacrima can make a difference. However, I do have a better solution." Scar retorted earning everyone's attention.

"What do you mean?" Invel asked.

"Instead of using our brawn, we got to play it smart and that is destroy the barrier from inside out."

"Meaning?" Connor inquired.

"We have someone inside the barrier in Magnolia that can deactivate and destroy the magic barrier that is powering it. Once we do that, then we'll march in and capture Mavis."

"That's a spectacular idea Scar." Invel.

"The question is who is going to volunteer to deactivate the magic barrier so that we can attack?" Mellka asked.

"That will be me." Brandish interjected, stepping in.

"You!?" Storm inquired.

"That's right, I'll volunteer and complete this task. I have someone that will help me with this mission. All I have to do is surrender, get me to the cell and have my subordinates to come release me then I'll take it from there."

"That's sounds like a badass plan if you ask me." Mellka said taking it easy.

"Are you sure about this? I heard that you have a grudge against someone?" Zeref asked.

"Yes. I won't let Lucy Heartfilia get in the way. After my mission is complete, then I will kill that slut for what she has done." Brandish responded sincerely.

"So it's the blonde celestial wizard that you have a personal vendetta against with? That's sexy, we all know that she's madly in love with Sonic, right?" Storm reminded.

"Yes. But I could care less, I will kill her by my bare hands."

"Well then its settle, we got the whole plan settle." Scar said.

"Yes. But however, we must not waste time. We also cannot afford to fail this important objective. We must capture Mavis as soon as possible." Zeref reminded.

"Don't worry my friend, we'll take care of this. Sonic won't do anything to stop us nor does he where it'll strike him. I'll deal with Sonic while we focus on our objective. Also, be sure to find where that Black Chaos Emerald is located."

"Black Chaos Emerald?"

"A powerful dark energy that obtains unimaginable power. I'm searching for it for my objective too."

"Ah I see. Then we both have something we're looking for."

"My sources say that it's has to be around Magnolia. Question is, where is it?"

"We'll find it once we complete our mission."

"Yeah. Until then, you all can return back to work. Brandish you're with me, time we get your gear up for the new mission."

"Of course." Brandish nodded.

"Be careful Brandish and do not fail me." Zeref ordered.

"Understood my lord, I shall leave at once."

The meeting is over and Brandish left with Scar to get ready for their new objective. Scythe walk with Scar to meet with the negative chaos energy god: Leviathan at the throne room. The duo arrive and meet with the god.

"Have you locate the emerald?" Leviathan asked.

"No but my sources say that it's somewhere in Magnolia. Don't you worry, I have a plan that can solve our problem." Scar reported.

"Excellent. Do not fail me Scar, unless you want your reward."

"I will not fail you master. But I also come to bring horrible news."

"What do you mean?"

"Our greatest enemy Sonic the Hedgehog is alive and he's looking for you." Scythe informed.

"Sonic the Hedgehog… alive? How is this possible?"

"We're trying to figure it out but it could be the work of chaos energy that brought him back."

"No. It has to be more than that. It must be the work of by brother: Eon."

"You have a brother, master?" Scar asked.

"Yes. He defeated me long ago but with my black emerald, I can use my power to destroy him. Now it's not the time to discuss this, continue your objective and find my emerald."

"Yes, sir."

Scar take his departure leaving Scythe behind with Leviathan.

"My lord, what will you have me do?" Scythe asked.

"Search for the emerald. Sonic must be looking for it but if he does have it, do whatever it take to bring it to me." Leviathan ordered.

"Understood."


	41. Act 2 Scene 15: Retaking Hargeon

Chapter 41: Retaking Hargeon

 _Outskirts of Hargeon Town…_

Sonic, Erza, Spiral, and Gray waited for Kagura and Lyon to arrive before they can begin their objective. The resistance who are stunned, happy to see their hero return back from the dead and to help win the war against the Legion and the Alvarez Empire. Sonic can feel the atmosphere that the resistance who are so happy to see the hedgehog to make his shocking return.

"Looks like everybody is happy to see me." Sonic noticed.

"Who isn't!? We all struggled without you. The Legion bastards had in in the corner and they got that killing maniac who is on the loose to kill everyone in his path. Nothing can stop him. But with you here, we can still beat those guys." Gray retorted.

"That's right. We all mourned over your death cousin, we all lost hope because Scar killed you. But now that you're here, we can win this war and take back everything that they took from all of us." Spiral added.

"Thanks guys." Sonic thanked.

"No problem."

"We're so happy that you're here beloved. Also, I am happy to fight alongside you again and together we can retake back Hargeon. I know we can." Erza stated.

"I know and I never doubt it. We'll take back Hargeon and Fiore."

"Are you sure you'll defeat Scar? We all know that he's your brother, your older brother."

"I know. We beat me once but he won't beat me a second time. I went through intense training to get to where I'm at right now and after this is done, I'm coming for him. He still needs to pay for kidnapping Wendy and Carla."

"Of course. But let's just focus on our objective."

"Yeah… I guess you're right."

"Hey cousin." Spiral called.

"What's up, Spiral?"

"Someone who wants to speed to you in this communicator. It's from Blue Pegasus."

Sonic takes the communicator and begin to speak.

"Hello." Sonic greeted.

" _Sonic, it's good to hear your voice again. We deeply mourned for your death and we thought we lost you._ " Ichiya communicated.

"If it isn't Ichiya. You guys still talk smooth as ever. You guys don't change a bit."

" _Yeah man, it's good to hear that you're back and you're not dead. We're all happy to have you back. Ren and Eve who are ecstatic to hear from you again. Even Jenny._ " Hibiki responded.

"I can see that."

" _But don't worry, you'll beat those Legion bastards and the Alvarez Empire all thanks to you who gave Kenny the files and the things we need to know how to beat those guys. Mavis has already gave us a strategy and we're bringing down the Legion as we speak._ "

" _Yes. With her strategies and Kenny's ideas, we now have a chance to win. Thank you Sonic._ " Ichiya thanked.

"No problem."

" _Just remember this Sonic, we all know that you'll beat Scar._ " Eve encouraged.

" _That's right, you'll give him a beatdown. Kick his ass._ " Ren added.

"Thanks guys."

" _Are you guys talking to Sonic!_ " a voice shouted.

Sonic heard the commotion as someone push away the guys to talk to him.

" _Sonic, Sonic is that really you! Oh I am so happy to hear from you again!_ " Jenny said lovingly.

"Hey there Jenny, I see you haven't changed." Sonic responded.

" _I cried so hard that you died and I thought I never get to see you again. Now that you're back, I'm so excited to see your handsome face again. The other guys are right, you can beat Scar. I know you can, you can't give up._ "

"Thanks for the pep talk Jenny."

" _Anytime honey, when this is over I'm so going to rock your world when I get a chance to see you. I can't wait to see you…_ "

"Thanks for that Jenny. I got to get going, I have a mission to complete."

" _Do you really have to go?_ "

"Yeah. But we'll talk about soon."

" _Ok honey, be careful and give those Legion jackasses hell._ "

"Roget that."

Sonic ended the communication and hands the communicator to Spiral.

"It looked like Jenny was really happy to hear from you." Spiral said.

"Yeah. She sure is." Sonic responded.

"Ever since you died, she took it pretty hard and Hibiki had try to comfort her but he couldn't seem to help Jenny at all. Yeah they're still a couple but Jenny still has eyes on you."

"True that. But I'm happily married. But still, I still got females head over heels for me."

"That's true. So how on earth did you came back from the dead? How did you even survive the blast that Scar blasted against you that vaporized you?"

"I was brought back to life and help me train to make me stronger to help me defeat Scar. Always, I have another task to complete."

"And what's that?"

"Sorry but that's going to be classified. Can't tell you."

"You can tell me cousin, what's up?"

"No can do. This is personal."

"If you say so then I won't force it out of you."

"Thanks."

Sonic and Spiral look to see Lyon and Kagura who just arrived to join in on the mission. Kagura and Lyon look over and sees the blue blur with Spiral.

"Sonic, it's great to see you again." Lyon said.

"Hey Lyon, good seeing you too. And you too Kagura." Sonic greeted.

"Hello Sonic, it's been a while. How are you?" Kagura asked with a smile.

"Never better. Spiral filled me in about what happen and we're going to pick up where you guys left off and retake back hargeon."

"Good. I don't like leaving a mission unfinished. With your help we can pull this off."

"And that case, what's the plan?" Gray asked crossing his arms.

Gray, Erza, Kagura, Lyon, and Spiral look at Sonic wonder what he has planned.

"Simple. We take back hargeon town but not without some strategies. Spiral and I will go ahead and break through the defenses while you guys give us backup. Erza and Kagura will hold off much enemies they can and Gray, you and Lyon cause some shit up. Make sure no one and I mean no one calls I reinforcements and if you guys along with Erza and Kagura spotted once of the 12 Spriggan who works for Zeref, you're welcome to engage and break through the forces and weaken the Alvarez Empire." Sonic ordered.

"Got it. What about the Legion and their Elite five?" Gray asked.

"Leave that to me and Spiral. So everyone know what to do?"

Everyone nodded in response knowing what to do.

"Good. Get the resistance ready, Spiral and I will go on ahead and create a path for the resistance to come in and charge in." Sonic stated.

The resistance then get ready as Sonic and Spiral got ready.

"You ready for this?" Sonic asked.

"Let's blow some shit up." Spiral retorted.

Sonic smirk and both hedgehogs nodded and they rushes up ahead to Hargeon Town. Sonic and Spiral can see the blockade up ahead, a gateway that is heavily guarded. Sonic stop causing Spiral to hold his tracks.

"What's wrong, the enemy is up ahead?" Spiral asked.

"Yeah but I got an idea. Why don't we make an entrance to give them a surprise that they won't forget?" Sonic suggested with a sly smirk.

"Oh I get it, give them a taste of their own medicine. Alright, what do we do?"

"Let's try double boost."

"Got it."

Sonic begin to build up some wind, charging up his speed and Spiral start to use his Wind Dragon Slayer magic to even the odds. Once the two got ready, then prepare themselves and suddenly, the hedgehog burst up ahead in incredible speed.

 ***BGM: Fist Bump (Double Boost Ver.)***

" **Double Boost!** " Sonic and Spiral shouted.

Sonic and Spiral charge at the blockade together. Soon they join together and spin themselves around like a spiral as they join together in a ying yang and both creates a drill made of wind. Sonic and Spiral then charge and they breaks through the blockade and create a massive explosion and creating a pathway for the resistance to come in. Sonic and Spiral deactivate their double boost and Sonic then begin transforms into Volt Sonic form and creates a lightning explosion electrocuting the alvarez soldiers and the legion troops sending them 100,000 volts of lightning while Spiral uses **Wind Dragon Roar** to add twice the damage and blowing away and blasting the enemies in their path.

 ***BGM: Sonic Forces - Sunset Hill (Metal Remix)***

Soon, the resistance then came in and charge in and fight their enemies. Erza and Kagura comes in, working together as a team to take down many of their enemies as Erza requip to her **Japanese Cloth** as she slashes through many of the legion and alvarez soldiers then requip to her **Flight Armor** to gain top speed to bring down her enemies. Kagura uses her gravity magic and uses her blade to bring down her enemies and giving them the taste of their own medicine for calling in reinforcements. Erza requips to her **Heaven's Wheel Armor** and summons many swords as she can and hurls them over to the troops and stabbing them, killing them in the instant while Kagura aided Erza with her magic to weaken them with gravity.

Gray and Lyon with their ice make magic causing a ruckus and destroying the defenses with their magic as Lyon creating animals made of ice to attack them while Gray creating objects made of ice to deal with great damage. Gray had all bent up anger and taking it out on the legion and the alvarez empire. He remember how Scar killed Sonic and how they took over everything and he's going to make them pay. Gray and Lyon nodded and continue to bring the pressure towards their enemies and making sure all of them pay for everything they've done and make sure they don't call reinforcements.

Sonic and Spiral beating down every one of the alvarez empire and legion soldiers and troops. Even fought the big brutes with dark lacrima as Sonic overpower them when he transforms into Fire Sonic and send them flying in flames. Sonic change back to normal and senses an incoming attack using his Chaos Sense. One of the solders from the legion fire a magic rocket launcher at the two hedgehog. Sonic dodges away by launching up in the air while Spiral rolls over and Sonic then hops on the rpg missile and rides on it like a skateboard. Spiral watches in awe as Sonic begin to show off, toying with the legion soldier.

"Woohoo!" Sonic cheered.

Sonic takes it for a spin as he roam around the city and Erza look to see Sonic riding on the magic missile. This brought a smile on her face to see Sonic smiling and having a little bit of fun knowing her husband likes to show off a bit. Kagura watches in awe and couldn't believe Sonic riding on a dangerous weapon. She couldn't help but to smile and watches in amusement and admiring the blue blur even blush a bit. Spiral watching as he decides to record Sonic riding the magic rpg missile and takes a picture of Sonic. Gray and Lyon stop and sees Sonic roaming around which made Gray smile and watch the hedgehog having a bit of fun. Lyon in awe watching Sonic riding the dangerous weapon and continue to play with the enemies before he and Gray continue with their mission.

Sonic begin to do a kick flip on the rpg missile and lands back on it and then makes his way over to the legion soldier. Sonic hops off and the missile then came down with an impact and creates an explosion and destroying the defenses making the job easier for Gray and Lyon.

"Whoa Sonic, that was amazing! When on earth did you learn how to ride on an rpg missile?" Spiral asked.

"I dealt with crazy an outrageous mess when I fought Eggman and had some practice." Sonic responded.

"You got to teach that."

"Maybe later but right now we got a job to do."

"Right."

Spiral uses his magic and use **Wind Dragon Wing Attack** to get rid of the alvarez empire troops out of their way and Sonic uses Sonic Wind to cause more chaos. The resistance who are bringing down the enemies and have the upper advantage and taking care of business. With Sonic's help, they knew that they'll complete the task without any trouble.

Suddenly, a few more faces enter the fray as one of them uses its speed to bring down more enemies while the others uses their magic to bring down the house. Spiral smile knowing who they were and sees a familiar ally with blue hair and a tattoo on his face.

"Jellal. It's been a while." Spiral greeted.

"Hello Spiral, glad we can be some assistance. Also it's great to see you again Sonic the Hedgehog." Jellal retorted.

"You too. Been a while. Looks like you've gain new allies?" Sonic noticed.

"Yes. We're helping to fight Scar and Zeref and their army. We'll do everything we can to help."

"Good. We can use some help."

Meredy approach to Sonic and hugs him.

"Sonic! It's really you! I'm so glad that you're alive again." Meredy greeted.

"Hey Meredy, you're looking good." Sonic complimented making Meredy blush.

"Thanks. I thought you didn't notice."

"So what can we do?" Jellal asked.

"Break through every force and keep up the pressure against the legion and alvarez empire. Make sure they don't send in reinforcements." Sonic explained.

"Got it. We'll do whatever we can. Oh and where's Erza?"

"She's with Kagura beating down some bastards. You'll see them." Spiral answered.

"Got it and it's good to have you back Sonic."

"Yeah Sonic, it's awesome to have you back and helping us win the fight again."

"Great to be back."

Sonic and the others continue their objective to retake back Hargeon Town.

* * *

 _Elsewhere, around Hargeon Town…_

Storm and Neinhart look at the battlefield and see that their forces and Neinhart's group and being defeated. Neinhart didn't like the looks of this and shakes his head in disbelief.

"Great! Now they got Sonic, they'll take back Hargeon and it's going to be a big problem." Neinhart said.

"You ain't kidding. Since Sonic is here, Professor Skywalker did send us some back up. We continue to move forward with the plan. Besides, they don't know what we got in store for the resistance." Storm responded crossing his arms.

"That's true since your boss came up with the brilliant plan. Since Sonic is here, we can keep him busy while we continue to move forward with our objective."

"Exactly. Which is why, we got the big guns that will distract Sonic and the resistance while the others continue focus on the others. So chill out and relax, we got this in the bag."

"I suppose you're right. Which makes me wonder, who's our big guns?"

Suddenly, a purple liquid appears out of nowhere from underground and takes shape to review Chaos in a hedgehog form.

"Neinhart, meet the Legion's newest member: Chaos." Storm introduced.

"Ooooh… I'm liking your new friend here. This will be perfect to distract Sonic." Neinhart commented, smirking at the new ally from the Legion.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, the battlefield…_

Erza and Kagura continue with their fight and bring down many of their enemies. However, they soon encounter an unfamiliar foe making his appearance. It was Neinhart himself smirking and slowly approaching the two strongest wizards of the different guilds. He clap his hand slowly, applauding their success.

"Congratulations ladies, it seems like you ladies can take care of yourselves." Neinhart congratulated applauding to the strongest mages.

"So you're working for Zeref and Scar?" Erza questioned.

"That's right. If you ladies can surrender nice and quiet, there won't be any bloodshed."

"Never. Now tell us where Scar and Zeref are located." Kagura demanded.

"Ah, ah, ah… I don't think I'm going to give you the answer of their whereabouts. But what I can do is reunite you: Erza Scarlet-Hedgehog the wife of Sonic the Hedgehog and the Fairy Queen to meet with some old friends of yours. Some that you've encountered in the past."

"What do you mean by that?" Erza inquired.

"Let's find out."

Neinhart snap his fingers and uses his magic to bring back someone that Erza knew quite well. A figure pops out of nowhere and try to attack her but Erza blocked the incoming attack but also gets struck by another figure that send her crashing against a wall with a hard impact.

"Erza!" Kagura shouted.

Erza picks herself together quickly and sees the two opponents, two people that she knew quite well. It was her old enemies she faced in the past. One who she fought at the Tower of Heaven, the leader of the Trinity Raven. An assassin named Ikaruga. Second, another enemy that Erza faced back at Tenrou Island where they had the S Class Exams: a powerful wizard and member of the group called the Grimoire Heart. A man who uses tree magic named Azuma. They stood before Erza and it surprised the titania.

"This… it can't be…" Erza trailed off.

"Better believe it, I think you should catch up with your old friends don't you think?" Neinhart suggested.

"You son of a bitch!"

 ***BGM: Village of Whispers (Hisako's Theme)***

Erza requips to her Lightning Empress Armor and charges at Neinhart but all of sudden, she gets struck by a kick in the face sending back and hits the ground. Erza look over and spotted a familiar foe she recognize in pure shock. It was the demon she fought last year during the war against a guild called Tartarus. She is the former member of the Nine Demon Gates and a former lover of the leader of the Hedgehogs of Darkness: Blast the Hedgehog. It was known other than Kyouka herself making her appearance her demon form.

"Miss me Erza?" Kyouka asked with a menacing tone.

"You…" Erza trailed off.

Erza remember the horrible events happened to her. It play a flashback in her head, remember what Kyouka did. She remembered being tortured by this demon herself, remembering she is the lover of Sonic's greatest enemy: Blast. Remember her battles against her from activating Face that would completely delete all magic, all lacrima all over Earthland if not the entire world. She remembered it all too well… except what reminded her about something that would bring her into complete rage: Kyouka is the one responsible for torturing her for killing her unborn child.

"You're going to pay for killing my baby! You're the reason that I had a miscarriage!" Erza threatened.

"Baby… oh you must be pregnant with your husband's child. If I killed your unborn baby then I must've tortured you that badly then. I'll take that as my great accomplishment." Kyouka retorted.

This angered the titania even more. Hearing her voice and to hear how she had no remorse of killing her unborn child was ice cold.

"I'll make you pay you bitch!" Erza shouted.

Erza wasted no time and come straight to Kyouka but Azuma cut in and uses his magic and creates explosions forcing Erza to deal great damage and pushes her away from Kyouka. Kyouka and Ikaruga all charge in to fight but Erza recover quickly and requips to her Japanese Cloth and blocks them with two of her katanas.

"Erza, hold on!" Kagura shouted.

Kagura rush to aide her friend but something that stopped her, Neinhart summon someone that Kagura know very deep. It was her older brother: Simon making her appearance in front of her with a smile. Kagura started to froze, left speechless and stop dead in her tracks seeing her brother out of nowhere.

"Hello Kagura, it's been a while sis." Simon greeted.

Kagura couldn't believe her eyes, she thought that she was seeing a ghost from the dead or her eyes is deceiving her. It felt real to her, to see her brother from all of these years here and reunited together as a family. Kagura slowly walk, slowly approaching to her big brother with tears in her eyes.

"Simon…" Kagura trailed off.

Out of nowhere, Jellal intervene and stop Kagura which angered her.

"Kagura stop this, that's not Simon. It's an illusion. Neinhart is just playing mind tricks." Jellal reasoned.

"I don't care! It's my brother and he's back to me. I'm not going to lose him, not this time." Kagura argued.

"Listen to me! That's not Simon and you know it, it's an illusion and Neinhart is using some kind of illusion spell to deceive you. Listen to your heart."

"Shut up!"

Neinhart seeing this, shakes his head in disbelief and seem to be angry.

"Have to spoil it for Kagura huh. Fine then, then you' join in to die."

Neinhart fire a magic beam from the palm of his hands straight to Kagura to kill her. Jellal sees this and rushes ahead in front of her to protect her and gets blasted. The blast then sends Jellal and Kagura out in the oceans and dives down into the water. Erza notice that and is concern for their safety. Erza blocks away Kyouka and Ikaruga to rush in to help but Azuma on the other hand create explosions dealing more damage to Erza and pushes her back into the battlefield and Kyouka and Ikaruga readied themselves to teach Erza a lesson and to get payback for defeating them.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, around Hargeon Town…_

Lyon and Gray continue on destroying the defenses and bringing down their enemies from calling in reinforcements. The two ice mages worked together as a team and continue to fight and completing their mission. Everything is going we for these two until all of sudden, they were abruptly intervened when a boulder made of ice struck down Gray and Lyon that knock them down on the knees.

Gray and Lyon slowly get up when the rest of the enemies retreated.

"What the hell was that?" Gray wondered.

"If I'm not mistaken. We were attack by an ice attack."

"It could be someone who can use ice-make magic."

"It appears so but the question is who?"

"That's what I like to know."

"I believe I can help you with that my students." A voice interpreted.

Gray and Lyon suddenly stop, eyes bulge wide like plates and their eyes shrunk as they both recognize the voice as if they're hearing a ghost or is this some kind a trick. A figure soon appears ahead of the two ice wizards. They look carefully until seconds after, they spotted the figure, the person they know and thought they never see again. It was their former master who taught them ice-make magic, the day when the demon: Deliora wreak havoc and destroyed everything even killing their parents. They recognize the figure who appears to be a woman who sacrifice herself years ago to sealed Deliora in ice. A woman they know by the name Ur.

"No… it can't be…" Gray trailed off.

"That's impossible." Lyon said not wanting to believe what his eyes are seeing.

"Hello boys, aren't you going to welcome back your former master." Ur asked.

"You're not Ur." Gray retorted.

"Gray… it's her, who else could it be." Lyon reasoned.

"No Lyon, that's not Ur. She's gone, it's a stupid trick. Some damn illusion that's trying to play games with us. We can't let ourselves get played but these stupid mind tricks. This has got to do with someone is trying to trick us with that illusion magic."

Lyon looking to Gray with concern. He follow his heart and what his heart is telling him that it is not his master.

"You're right. It has to be the work of one of Zeref's elite team member that's trying to lose our focus of our objective. We can't let it interfere." Lyon stated.

"And you know what we gotta do." Gray exclaimed taking his shirt off.

"Yeah. I know."

Gray and Lyon then begin fighting Ur as both of them using their magic on Ur and Ur did the same but her magic was overwhelming and it's overpowering Gray and Lyon. Gray had summon numerous objects with his ice magic such as: hammer, lance, drill, cannon, boulder, and many objects he can create while Lyon trying to get upper advantage against Ur with his magic using any type of animals he can create made of ice. No matter how many times they can try and stop Ur, she was two steps ahead of them and proven to be strongest.

That didn't have Gray and Lyon to give up, they had an objective to complete and they're not going to back down or fail here and now. This is all about retaking Hargeon and that is their main objective so the two ice make wizards begin to work as a team to counter off Ur and do everything in their power to overpower their old master. Hopefully, they hoped that if anyone can find and stop who is creating the illusions that's distracting their objective.

* * *

 _With Sonic and Spiral…_

Sonic and Spiral had just finished up dealing with more of the legion soldiers as well with the alvarez empire troops. The resistance come and give the two hedgehog some help and preparing for another attack. All of sudden, they were struck in the whirlwind that blew away the resistance and easily knocking away reinforcements.

"What was that?" Sonic asked.

"I don't know but it's not my magic." Spiral stated.

"That's right, because I did it." A voice admitted.

Sonic and Spiral look around only to spot Storm up top of the roof a building.

"You guys finally came this far to take back Hargeon. I got to say, I'm impressed." Storm continued.

"Tell us where we can find Scar? What are you guys planning, what's your real goal?" Spiral asked making Storm to laugh.

"Ahahahahaaa! You think I'm going to tell you? Sorry but I ain't telling you. In fact, I will never tell you where my boss is. Not even Zeref."

"Then I'll just have to beat the answer out of you then."

"Good. I was getting bored of dealing with your resistance chumps. Come on wind dragon slayer, show me what you got with your dragon slayer powers."

"Same goes to you with your god slayer magic. I got this one Sonic, he's mine."

"Got it. I'll leave everything to you." Sonic nod as he took off.

The blue blur speed off, rushing to help the resistance. Storm watch the hedgehog leave and couldn't help but to smirk. Soon, Spiral and Storm got ready as Storm jumps down to the ground then suddenly, both of them charge at one another with wind engulfing in their hands. Spiral engulfing wind on his right fist and also Storm engulfs black wind in his right fist. The wind dragon and the god slayer launch up in the air and they swung their fists at one another. Both of their fists collide and creates a whirlwind of wind, creating a hurricane storm with a powerful wind gust blowing that push Spiral and Storm back and they both crash against the wall.

Recovering themselves quickly, Spiral and Storm with a loud war cry and they both engage in heated but a hurricane battle.

Sonic senses that his wife is in danger and he knew he must be there to help her. Sonic rush to help Erza until all of sudden, a dark blue energy ball is blasted and it headed to the true blue. Sonic evades it as it explode once it made the impact on the ground. Sonic look to only see that surprised him when he realize who attacked him. It was Darkness the Hedgehog but he wasn't alone. There is Scourge, Mephiles, Ashura the Hedgehog, the Hedgehogs of Darkness: Blast, Toxic, and Flame, and Zack Hyperion.

"What the hell… am I dreaming?" Sonic asked.

"No. This isn't a dream Sonic…"

Sonic look over, turning around to see Neinhart.

"I brought them back from the dead. You see, I look into your heart and use my magic to bring the corpse back so they can fight you. They're only replicas it's my **Historia of the Dead**."

"Meaning that's your magic?"

"Correct. They even have their powers, magic like you know before. I'll let you have your fun so I'll leave you to it. After all, your friends look like they would like to catch up."

Sonic dash ahead to Neinhart and make him use his magic to unsummon the replicas but that soon came to an end when Zack interrupt by punching Sonic right in the jaw and send him flying. Then the hedgehogs of Darkness come in and jump on Sonic but Sonic counter them away using Sonic Wind to counter them back and dodges away Mephiles' beam trying to kill Sonic from behind. Darkness blasting dark blue energy balls with black lightning dancing around at Sonic but the blue blur dodges away just in time and Sonic's enemies then surround the true blue. Neinhart smile and let Sonic deal with his former enemies and return back to see Erza getting pummeled.

"I'll let Sonic deal with his former enemies. That should distract him enough before he can deal with Chaos." Neinhart said smirking.

 ***BGM: Buu is Fighting (Dragonball Z OST)***

Neinhart return back to watch the fight with Erza as she is having trouble dealing with Kyouka, Ikaruga, and Azuma. With Kyouka using her claws, Erza blocking off the demon and counters her off and dodges away Ikaruga who happens to try to attack Erza behind her with her sword but the titania senses it and dodges away as possible. Azuma creating more explosions for the fiary queen. This damage Erza greatly as she receives so much damage and this gives Ikaruga a change to deliver Erza some powerful sword attacks to the titania follow by Kyouka using her claws to add twice the damage for Erza.

This had Erza screaming in agony and Kyouka proceed to grab her by the neck and held her up in the air.

"You took away my future with Blast, now I'm going to make you pay with your life." Kyouka threatened.

Erza answers back with a kick right in the face forcing Kyouka to let her go. Erza requips to her Flight Armor and dash through Kyouka with a powerful sword slash. Erza then requips again to her Heaven's Wheel Armor and summon numerous swords and hurls them over to Kyouka for the finish. Ikaruga steps in and blocking away each and every sword with her katana and charges at Erza but is blocked off by Erza when she use her sword to counter off Ikaruga then parries her off and delivering a slash knocking away the former leader of the Trinity Raven. Erza then sees Azuma creating more explosions around her but the titania then launches up in the air to get away from the explosions and Azuma creates some trees from underground to block Erza's path. Erza slices through her way not letting Azuma to stop her and she continues her pursuit.

Azuma however disappear and to get away before Erza can do anything about it. What the fairy queen didn't know that Azuma left a parting gift and with that a secret explosion once Erza make her impact. This blasts the fairy queen up in the air, Kyouka comes in launching up in the air and grabs Erza by the ankle and dives down back to the ground and suddenly slams the titania down to the ground causing the fairy queen to bounce off the ground. Ikaruga charges at Erza and deliver more of her powerful sword attacks to weaken down Erza, even damaging her in the process and Azuma finish it off with a few more explosions on Erza causing her to scream in absolute agony.

Erza had taken so much damage and is grievously injured for taking all of this punishment. Kyouka, Ikaruga, and Azuma regroup surrounding the weakened Erza. Erza requips back to her Japanese Cloth and tries to attack but Azuma stop her there and creates another explosion forcing Erza back down to the ground. The fairy queen didn't give up as she slowly, struggling to get back up on her feet with brusies and her clothes are in tatters. Kyouka then give Azuma an order.

"Tie her up." Kyouka demanded.

Azuma nodded and restraint Erza with his power by summoning roots from underground, not letting her go and Kyouka slowly approaches to the weakened titania.

"Brings back memories doesn't it? How I remember torturing you to death just to hear your incredible screams and how you begged your husband to come and save you when he was dealing with the Hedgehogs of Darkness. We had some wonderful times in that underground torture chamber." Kyouka said, provoking the titania.

With that being said, Kyouka hold Erza by the chin.

"Would you like me to give you some tender love and car?" Kyouka continued.

Suddenly, Kyouka delivers a deep slash to Erza to her left side damaging the titania as she screamed in immense pain.

"By multiplying your sense of pain by ten!" Kyouka finished.

Erza continue to scream and felt the deep wound to her side and Kyouka begin to laugh at her handiwork. The demon loved to hear Erza's screams and enjoys watching her suffer in agony giving her the same kind of misery that she remember giving it to her.

"Oh my Kyouka, what an improper lady such as yourself to treat Erza like this." Ikaruga commented.

"I would rather end her life instead of teasing her." Azuma suggested.

Kyouka went on to stick her finger inside Erza's wound and grinds it causing her to grit her teeth in pain.

"Let's raise your sense of pain even more shall we?' Kyouka gestured.

Kyouka then proceed to grope on Erza's breast.

"Or… we can raise your sensitivity in a different way?" Kyouka continued.

"Stop it! Don't touch me." Erza demanded.

"Oh I forgot, your body and soul belong to your husband isn't it? Don't worry, I'll be gentle with your voluptuous body. He won't know that I would be having fun with your delicious body."

Erza looked away gritting her teeth.

"Isn't this wonderful Erza? Doesn't this bring back memories down to the memory lane?" Kyouka asked.

"Yeah… it is I won't lie. But I've had just about enough of this reunion. There was indeed all of your powerful foes stood in my way to block my path. But no more, I won't allow you to stop me anymore!" Erza retorted.

"What…"

"However, you all tasted defeat by my hands and lay prone before me!"

Kyouka jerked up, glaring at her rival and begin to torture, giving her more pain that she can deliver.

"Silence!" Kyouka demanded.

Kyouka deliver more powerful strikes with her claws to make Erza scream but however, Erza take all of it in and handle it like a boss. This did not stop Erza and the titania suddenly, gives her three powerful foes a fearless look.

"Begone departed spirits! Unless you all would like to taste of my blade once more." Erza demanded.

This look now gives Kyouka, Ikaruga, and Azuma new fear and suddenly, they begin to disappear without a trace not wanting to fear the wrath of Erza Scarlet ever again. Neinhart watched this in pure shock and seeing Erza collapse back down to the ground and lay unconscious.

" _No… that look, that scarlet hair… it couldn't be… could she be…_ " Neinhart thought, trailing off trying to picture it together of what he just saw.

* * *

With Sonic…

 ***BGM: Diva (Guilty Gear Overture 2 OST)***

Sonic dodges every attack from his former enemies and his friend: Zack. The blue blur knocks away the hedgehogs of Darkness and homing attack Mephiles and dive kicks Ashura sending him flying over to Scourge as both of them crash hard and hitting the ground. Darkness appear behind Sonic and knee kicks him in the back follow by a punch by Zack using his Black Dragon slayer powers using **Black Dragon Brutal Fist**.

The hit send Sonic crashing through a wall and Blast and Toxic shooting energy balls at the blue blur. Sonic got out of dodge and zooms away getting away and dodging the explosions created by Blast and Toxic. Flame then creates a fire wall blocking Sonic's path and jumps through the wall of flames and punches down Sonic and then grabs him by the head and slams him down to the ground. Sonic counters off Flame with a sweep kick to knock Flame off of his feet and hitting the ground. Scourge pops out of nowhere and spin dashing Sonic over to the wall and rapidly punching the bricks out of Sonic as he punches Sonic rapidly to his abdomen. Scourge then finishes off with a powerful punch right to the face and Darkness creates a dark whip to pulls Sonic over to him and creates a dark blue pillar erupting up from the ground like a geyser and struck Sonic with it.

Sonic is seen up in the air and Mephiles appears up top and blasts a purple energy ball from his hand with black lightning and hits Sonic with it that creates an explosion like a bomb when it impact Sonic seconds after. Ashura summons his two blades and perform his powerful slashes and axe kick Sonic down to the ground. Sonic then hits the ground hard that creates a dent on the ground with a few cracks.

The true blue slowly gets back up, he dodges Toxic's green lightning and Flame's red fire streams that blasted from his palm. Sonic did an aerial twist and transforms into Super Sonic and Flame did the same and both hedgehog clashed at one another and throwing punches and kicks at each other with rapid speed. Seconds after, Sonic dodges away from Ashura who tries to attack Sonic from behind, Zack who appears to activate his dragon force and grabs Sonic behind him and spins himself around and hits sonic with a piledrive. Toxic creates weapons and tosses some lightning daggers at the hedgehog hero. Sonic evade the incoming weapons and Blast surprises Sonic with his ability when Blast blasted a blue energy ball with black lightning dancing around and hits Sonic using his **Death Bang Attack**. When Sonic get struck and gets blasted, he is flown away and hits the ground and crashes through a bench after he slide down the ground. He got back up on his feet and blocks off Zack when he uses his **Black Dragon Wing Attack** on him.

"Zack listen to me, you're not evil! Snap out of it, this isn't you." Sonic reasoned.

"Shut up! You let me die and now I'm going to make you pay." Zack ignored.

The black dragon slayer knee kicks Sonic on the abdomen and grabs Sonic by the neck and slams him down to choke him to death. Sonic curls himself into a ball and homing attacks Zack and pushes him back against the wall. Sonic then gets out of the way when Flame comes in to attack Sonic behind him but instead, he punches Zack with flames engulf into his fist and the brute strength of Flame's sending Zack through the wall creating a wall. Sonic uses **Sonic Wind** and knocks away Flame then counters Ashura away with a kick to the face and blasts blue energy balls to send Ashura flying away. That is until Ashura tosses his throwing knives at Sonic and one of them hits Sonic on the shoulder.

Blast and Toxic surprises Sonic and catch him off guard when they struck Sonic at the same time and deliver a few rapid punches to the hedgehog hero and ends with a powerful kick. Toxic electrocutes Sonic with 100,000 volts of lightning and Blast shot a blue energy ball with black wind and blasts Sonic with it adding twice the damage to their enemy. Mephiles blasts a beam behind Sonic through his back and chest causing Sonic to scream in agony and Darkness finish Sonic off with a dark blue and green energy beam with both of his hands together knocking down and weakening Sonic that force him to revert back to his base form.

Darkness then comes in kicks Sonic up in the air and shoots dark blue rings from his fingers and blasts it over to Sonic creating shackles around his wrist and ankles to pin him down against the wall and the other regroup.

"Now time for you to pay with your life Sonic. It's time to die." Darkness threatened.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, with Spiral…_

 ***BGM: Crisis (Dragonball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 OST)***

Spiral and Storm had been going at it and both creating a hurricane storm with both of them using their wind magic. Spiral shooting his **Wind Dragon Roar** with Storm using his **Wind God Bellow**. Both of their spells collide and creating a powerful wind gust blowing like there's been a huge storm occurred. Spiral and Storm clash at each other with their hands intertwined and banged their heads together, glaring daggers. The blue and white hedgehog knee kicks Storm by the chin and delivers a striking blow with his magic by using **Wind Dragon Cyclon Fist**.

This send Storm flying but the legion member lands down on his feet and slam down his fist creating and use his magic by erupting wind from underground.

" **Wind God Titanic Pillar!** " Storm shouted.

Storm erupts black wind from underground like a geyser and Spiral is struck, sending him up in the air and Storm launches up in the air with black wind engulf into his fist to return the favor.

" **Wind God Devastation Fist!** " Storm shouted.

The magic was too powerful with brute force enough to knock Spiral back down to the ground. After Spiral is down, Storm then add twice the damage as he dives down and engulfs black wind into is leg and dives down and kicked Spiral onto his chest with brute force.

" **Wind God Meteor Strike!** " Storm shouted.

This hurt Spiral and cause him to scream in pain and Storm begin pummeling the wind dragon slayer with black wind into his fist to give Spiral a pounding that he'll never forget. The wind god slayer begin laughing maniacally as he heard Spiral screaming, gritting his teeth when he beats him down. Seconds after, Storm would continue with his beatdown on Spiral but suddenly, Spiral counters Storm off and blasts him with Wind from his hand sending him up in the air. Spiral launches himself up in the air and struck Storm with his **Wind Dragon Cyclone Fist** and kicks him in the face using Wind Dragon Talon.

Spiral sending Storm flying again and so, Spiral uses **Wind Dragon Boost** to continue the pursuit on Spiral and engulfs himself with wind all over him and spins around creating a tornado into a drill. This even perform a new spell, a new ability for Spiral with his wind dragon slayer magic.

" **Wind Dragon Hurricane Drill!** " Spiral shouted.

They damaged Storm greatly and is sent back against the wall and suddenly, he crash through a building, breaking the wall into pieces. Spiral land on his feet, his ears perk up when he heard some screaming. It was from Sonic when he knew he's in trouble.

"Cousin!" Spiral shouted.

Spiral left Storm alone and went to go help his cousin but Storm isn't going to allow it. Storm burst out from the rubble and shoulder bash Spiral with **Wind God Crashing Elbow** that stop his tracks and sends Spiral back against the wall.

"Oh no, you're not going nowhere and I'm damn sure you're not going to help your cousin either." Storm stated as he crack his knuckles and crack his neck.

"Get the hell out my way." Spiral demanded.

"Not a chance, not until I kick your ass."

"So be it, let's finish this!"

The two wind magic users let out a loud war cry and both of them clash once more and continue with their fight.

* * *

 _The docks, Hargeon Town…_

Erza is laid unconscious after her fight with her three powerful foes. Kagura and Jellal rush over and help Erza. Jellal look over to Neinhart and glares daggers at the Spriggan 12 wizard.

"Here I shall commit one more sin." Jellal said glaring at Neinhart.

"Jellal…" Kagura trailed off holding Erza in her arms.

 ***BGM: Dragon Force (Fairy Tail OST)***

Suddenly, the clouds and the skies begin to change and it turn black with stars. Kagura look around and notices that this is Jellal's doing.

"I will not allow you to harm anymore innocent people again. Not even Sonic's wife!" Jellal warned.

* * *

 _Around Hargeon…_

Sonic's enemies and friend look up at the sky wondering what's going on. This distract them long enough for Sonic to recuperate, he transforms into his super form and blasts them all away feet away from him and ascends up in the air. Sonic then prepare to charge up his power, his energy and engulfs himself with yellow and white aura preparing to use a trump card.

"Alright, time to put the past behind me. It's time to move forward!" Sonic shouted.

* * *

 _With Gray and Lyon…_

Lyon takes off his shirt as he and Gray and shirtless together and prepare to use their trump card, their powerful spells with their magic to defeat Ur who they know she's not who they think she is.

"You ready, Lyon." Gray asked.

"Ready as I ever be. What about you." Lyon retorted.

"Oh yeah, time to put this to an end."

"Yeah…"

Gray and Lyon begin channel their magic as Gray begin to activate his Ice Devil Slayer Magic.

* * *

 _With Spiral…_

Spiral stop his tracks and start to use his powerful spell knowing he had just about enough.

"We're going to take back Hargeon and there is no damn way you're going to stop us!" Spiral shouted.

Spiral activate his Dragon Force and engulfs wind around his like a whirlwind and channeling more of his magic.

"What the hell… where is he getting all of this magic…" Storm pondered.

* * *

 _The Dock…_

"The light of the seven stars shall be your judgement!" Jellal said.

Neinhart begin to laugh.

"Hahahaha! You think that's going to stop me. I know all about your Historia!" Neinhart countered.

* * *

 _With Gray and Lyon…_

"The first step is…" Lyon started.

"Oh yeah, a step to the brighter future." Gray concluded.

Gray and Lyon then unleash their ultimate and powerful spell to finish Ur off and end their fight here and now.

" **Ice Devil Zeroth Long Sword!** " Gray shouted.

" **Cygnus Bladed Icewings!** " Lyon also shouted.

With their ice magic combined, they struck down and defeat their former master: Ur with their strongest spell to end the fight here and now.

* * *

 _With Spiral…_

Storm backing away in shock and Spiral unleashes his new spell with his wind dragon slayer magic and put everything on the table.

" **Wind Dragon Cyclone Spear!** " Spiral shouted.

Spiral creates a spear made of wind and hurls it over as it begin twisting around creating a tornado and hits Storm with it. It even sends Storm three feet away and hits the ground then the spell begin exploding and creating a massive tornado with Storm screaming in agony while he's being blasted into the tornado. When the twister begin to disperse, Storm then collapse down to the ground and laid unconscious.

Spiral smile and pump his fist up in the air celebrating his victory over the member of the Elite Five. However, Storm then begin smiling and had thought of something with a trick up on his sleeve.

* * *

 _With Sonic…_

Sonic charged enough power to use this new ability he came up with.

"You will not be the victor in this fight Sonic. Not again!" Darkness shouted.

Darkness, the Hedgehogs of Darkness, Ashura, Scourge, and Zack Hyperion all charge over at Sonic to prevent him to use whatever he has up on his sleeve. Sonic then begin to unleash his new ability with his chaos energy to take all of his enemies down in one blow.

" **Chaos Trinity!** " Sonic shouted.

Sonic blasts homing yellow and light energy balls as they form into arrows and they begin blasting out towards Darkness and the others like homing missiles. Each of the arrow phase through each and every one and explode into yellow and white light delivering great damage to everyone. Sonic lands down on his feet and sees Darkness and the others begin disappearing in particles from the technique that Sonic used on them. He then sees Zack collapse down on the ground, he rush over to his friend and hold him up with his arm and look down at the unconscious friend.

* * *

 _With Jellal…_

Neinhart wasn't going to back down without a fight. He then snap his fingers and summons Simon and appear in front of Neinhart and take charge at Jellal.

"You can't possibly attack me! Are you going to stop or do you wish to kill Simon even more like what you did the last time." Neinhart asked.

Jellal hesitated from seeing Simon. He didn't want to make the same mistake again and it felt like this happening all over again back at Tower of Heaven. Jellal knew it would bring back bad memories from the past and did not want to make the same mistake again. However, that soon changed when Kagura jumps in, draws out her sword and slashes through Simon and gets out of the way.

"That's not my brother, it's an abomination!" Kagura yelled.

Jella look on which a shocking look and Neinhart who is stunned out of his mind of what just happen. Kagura got out of the way and looks over to the blue haired wizard.

"Do it Jellal!" Kagura demanded.

Jellal nodded in response and begin to unleash his powerful magic to defeat Neinhart and complete his mission. He places both hands on top of each other, with the top hand having only the index and middle fingers spread out. Finally, Jellal then pronounce these two words to activate the spell.

" **Grand Chariot!** " Jellal shouted.

Jellal blasts a powerful light down on Neinhart and the spell begin to explode and destroying the ship causing it to break in pieces. Neinhart screamed in immense pain from the light that explode with Jellal giving it his all to make Neinhart pay for hurting his friend and Sonic's wife. Neinhart is now seen flying and he hits the ground with a loud thud. The Alvarez and Legion soldiers stop their tracks and retreat leaving Hargeon to fall back as the resistance drove them away.

When the battle is done, the sky begin changing and it show a beautiful view as the sky turn scarlet like the sun is setting. Erza admire the sky with a smile.

"What a beautiful scarlet sky." Erza said.

Kagura rush over to Erza to check if she's ok.

"Erza are you ok?" Kagura asked.

"Yes. I'll be fine, we finally did it." Erza responded.

"We sure did. We got back Hargeon."

Erza can hear the resistance cheering, celebrating their victory of retaking Hargeon Town. Jellal smile and regroups back with Meredy and the Crime Sorciere members.

* * *

 _Around in Hargeon…_

Sonic holding Zack in his arms. He open his eyes seconds after and admire the beautiful sky before returning his gaze at Sonic.

"I'm sorry…" Zack apologized.

"You don't need to apologize. You weren't yourself. I'm just glad to see you're still the good guy here and it's good to see you again." Sonic responded.

"Yeah… you still got a long fight ahead Sonic. Don't ever give up and continue to fight for everyone's future. Do it for me."

"You betcha and I'm sorry I couldn't save you."

"That's ok. I wanted to make up for everything. It was good to see your face again Sonic and tell Mirajane I said hi."

"I will Zack."

Soon, Zack begin to disappear knowing that he is a ghost and start to fade away in particles.

"Don't give up…" Zack said before his ghost disappear.

"Goodbye my friend." Sonic responded saying his goodbyes to his friend.

Sonic get back up on his feet and revert back to normal. He look around and sees the resistance celebrating their victory. He couldn't help but to smile when all of sudden, the resistance then gets blasted by water from underground catching everyone off guard. This shocked Sonic as the resistance are under attack by this unknown wizard.

"What the hell is going on!?" Sonic asked.

Soon, Sonic notices Storm and carrying Neinhart on his shoulder.

"You may have taken back Hargeon but the war is far from over Sonic. You will never beat Scar and you will never win this war. Now you get to watch this damn town gets crushed by Chaos." Storm warned.

"Chaos!?" Sonic repeated.

"So you do know Chaos. Oh well, I guess you got another old friend that is dying to meet you. See ya around punk."

Storm takes off with the alvarez empire and the legion and left Hargeon and let it rot in hell. Sonic tries to go after them but gets blasted by a blue water ball that sends Sonic back down to the ground. Soon, Sonic meets face to face with Chaos in hedgehog form making his appearance but this time he is purple instead of blue with red orange eyes. Even has red orange streaks on its quills.

"Man… you've changed Chaos. Scar must've created you to have his own version. No worries, I'm going to take you down like its 1999!" Sonic said preparing to face an old enemy of his past.


	42. Act 2 Scene 16: Total Chaos

Chapter 42: Total Chaos

 _Hargeon Town…_

The fight was over for the resistance as they took back Hargeon Town. However, they weren't done yet not until they have to deal with a big problem. The resistance were being attacked by water and it started to create chaos all over Hargeon Town.

Spiral rush over to regroup with the others. He saw Gray, Lyon, Kagura, and Erza who is down and grievously injured. The wind dragon slayer rushes over to them and making sure if Erza is alright.

"Erza." Spiral called.

"Spiral, are you alright?" Erza asked.

"I should be asking you the same thing since you're pretty much fucked up and injured at the same time. Overall, I'm fine."

"That's good to know but I'll be alright. I would like to see my husband, where is he?"

"I don't know, I'm looking for him but overall there is something going on like there a storm going on with all of this water."

"I hope it's not from Juvia." Gray hoped.

"It couldn't been, she hasn't been here with us the entire time." Lyon corrected.

"Could it be another wizard that controls water?" Kagura wondered.

"It has to be. Maybe Zeref has sent another wizard to try to retake back Hargeon again." Spiral retorted.

"We have to stop them but first, I want to know where my husband is." Erza pondered.

Suddenly, they heard some explosion going on around Hargeon Town.

"I'm guessing that Sonic is fighting someone." Gray guessed.

"I'm going to check it out and find my cousin. You guys get out of here and get some treatment for your wounds." Spiral said.

"No. Take me with you, I need to help my-"

Erza winced in pain and Kagura help her lie down.

"No. You need rest Erza, don't push yourself." Kagura stated.

"She's right, you got to get treatment and you need rest. I'll look after Sonic and please, get somewhere safe." Spiral pleaded.

Erza look to the blue and white hedgehog with concern. She nodded and allow Spiral to go ahead.

"Be careful and please do whatever you can to help Sonic. I don't want to lose him again." Erza pleaded.

"Don't worry, I got this covered." Spiral responded and takes off heading over to help Sonic.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, with Sonic…_

 ***BGM: Chaos 6 Boss Fight (Sonic Adventure OST)***

The fight took place around town as Sonic fighting his enemy from the past: Chaos. Turns out, Scar had created his own version of Chaos to eliminate Sonic and to destroy everything in his path. Chaos even had a hedgehog form to go along with his look. And so, Sonic and Chaos took their fight to extreme heights as both Sonic and Chaos going at it. Sonic throwing multiple kicks at the monster but Chaos creates a barrier to block off the kicks and punches from the true blue. Sonic then hits Chaos with a homing attack until Chaos counters Sonic and uses Chaos Impact to knock Sonic off balance.

Struggling to keep his footing, Chaos creates a big fist of water and delivers a powerful punch strong enough to knock back Sonic and sending him flying through a building and hits the ground. Chaos then launch up in the air in pursuit and dives down over to the blue hedgehog is. Readied his fist, Sonic sees Chaos coming at him and he rolls over forcing Chaos to punch the ground. Then Sonic curls himself into a ball and charges up his energy for his light speed. Seconds after, Sonic initiates his **Light Speed Attack** onto Chaos and hurls him over to a wall right after he struck him with a few of his homing attacks. Once Chaos is pinned against the wall, Sonic begin to pound Chaos like a boxing bag. He rapidly punching the monster for seconds showing no mercy.

When Sonic is busy pounding Chaos into pancakes, Chaos had summon the water tentacle from underground from the sewer and commands it and nabs Sonic away from him and slams the hedgehog down to the ground. The tentacle picks Sonic up and just about to slam him again, Sonic transforms into Ice Sonic and freeze the tentacle and breaks it into pieces. He then reverts back to normal and suddenly, Chaos charges at Sonic and he then shoulder tackles Sonic away and bashes him through not one, not two, but three buildings of the town and tosses Sonic away and slam down his fist and creates a water pillar erupt from underground and hits Sonic like a geyser. It send Sonic straight up in the air and Chaos take charge.

Chaos launches himself up in the air and deliver a few aerial strikes to add the damage for Sonic then creates his fist into spikes and whacking Sonic to add twice the damage, then changes into two blades and deliver some strong slashes to the blue blur, and then, Chaos creates a hammer and smacks Sonic down and slams him back down to the ground and picks up back up off his feet from the ground. Chaos then uppercuts Sonic back up in the air and prepare to add more damage to the true blue.

However, Sonic had enough of punishment from his old enemy. Sonic recover himself with an aerial recover and creates a barrier to block off water spikes from Chaos and dives down straight at the monster and kicks him in the head with strong force knowing that his weak spot. Sonic hops over Chaos while doing an aerial twist. Landing on the ground perfectly like doing gymnastics, the true blue hero dashes ahead and use his Sonic Boost and uses it to bash against Chaos with it and so he returns the favor by crashing through three buildings and ends with a kick sending Chaos down to the ground to cause him to splash and turning him into a puddle of water.

Chaos reform back himself in shape and starts blasting some water balls at the true blue. Sonic got ready and charges at Chaos for an ability to use to get the upper advantage against the water mutant. That is until Chaos slam down his fist and his arms entering inside the ground. Wondering what Chaos had plan for him next, that is when Sonic then start to realize that Chaos' arms pops out from the ground and hitting him in the chin than sends the true blue flying up in the air. Chaos then reaches over and grabs Sonic and begin to slam him down with brute strength for a couple of times. Sonic taking the hit and the punish that Chaos dishing out on. Once Chaos slams Sonic again, that is until Sonic begin to transforms into Ice Sonic and freezes Chaos' arm with his ice powers and breaks free from his grasp.

Landing on the ground, Chaos reform his arm back and stood back up on his feet and ready himself for the next round.

"Man. I gotta hand it to ya, you sure got some nice surprising moves." Sonic complimented.

Chaos then nodded in response.

"I take that as a yes. I like to have fun with you like old times but right now, I'm on a tight schedule so let's just finish this up ya dig?" Sonic suggested.

Chaos then begin to change and begin transforming. This surprised Sonic to see Chaos transforming without a chaos emerald. Chaos begin to gets bigger and changing shape which he begin to change into his Chaos 2 form like the one Knuckles fought back in Station Square. Sonic start to senses Chaos' enormous energy erupting inside of him and the energy Sonic had felt became incredible from how strong, how powerful Chaos looks right now.

" _Whoa. I can sense his enormous amount of power. That still won't be enough to beat me._ " Sonic thought.

 ***BGM: Spinal's Theme (Killer Instinct OST)***

Sonic charge ahead and readied his fist, he begin to channel his ice powers and would freeze Chaos to end it all here and now. Before Sonic can act, suddenly, Chaos begin to change and the liquid then begin to change color from purple to red and Chaos then shocked Sonic by creating a wall of fire to block Sonic's path. Sonic stop himself cautiously, skidding on the ground to pull the brakes. He stop in a mere second, inches away from the fire wall. Wondering how did Chaos create fire, Sonic was caught off guard when Chaos hurls his arm and struck the ice hedgehog with his fist and sends Sonic crashing through a building and causes it to collapse down into pieces of rubble during the crash. Sonic then hits the ground and grinds onto the ground and leaves a trail of rubble in the path.

Sonic shaking his head and pulls himself back up on his feet to collect his thought like thinking what the hell just happen back there.

"Did Chaos just use fire? Looks like Scar isn't playing around in this war. Now this is serious." Sonic said trying to piece things together.

Having a moment to think about Chaos and how is he changing forms without a chaos emerald and how can he change powers to use for his advantage. Busy about the thoughts and not focusing on the fight at hand, Chaos suddenly reappear in the whirlwind of flames in midair and dives down. Sonic looks up after noticing a shadow above him, he gets out of the way and Chaos then slams down his fist that creates a fire shockwave. With the burst of fire, Sonic creates an ice barrier to block off the fire shockwave and Chaos then suddenly creates the flames around the place and leaving some spots where the fires is being lit.

Sonic look around and sees the flames around the area and Chaos is the one responsible of the flames and begin channeling his power and ready to continue his fight with the true blue. Sonic crack is neck and his knuckles ready to throw down with his old enemy.

"Alright Chaos, since you want to get crazy? Then let's get crazy." Sonic smirked.

Powering up, Chaos charges at Sonic with flames engulfing around his fist. Sonic engulfing ice into his fist and also charges at Chaos as well to get their second of their fight started. Both of them readied their fists together and hurls it at one another. Trying to deliver a clean hit, their fists soon collide with one another and it creates a shockwave of fire and ice. Sonic and Chaos didn't care and so the two continue their fight and they take their fight up in the skies and they begin clashing, going at it with their fire and ice. Each blow, each collision started causing a shockwave and creating the waves of fire and ice altogether into one and each of their blows started creating chaos along the way.

Sonic and Chaos clash one more with their fist and their kicks continue to collide and creates another shockwave after another. The shockwave was so powerful it even creates a strong wind gust blowing like it's a hurricane. Sonic and Chaos continue their assault, each strike creating shockwaves more and more with their powerful blows. After seconds of the everlasting blows, Sonic and Chaos land back down on the ground and both of them charge at each other and clashes with their attacks collide as they collided their foreheads and creates another and last shockwave of fire and ice.

Sonic glaring at Chaos while Chaos just stare into Sonic's eyes. Seconds after, Chaos then high knee kicks Sonic up in midair then grabs him and try slamming him down like he did the last time. Sonic unfortunately, freezes Chaos' hand and breaks free before he can unthaw it. Chaos swing his arm and creates a wave of fire towards at Sonic. Sonic slam down his hand and creates an ice wall to block the fire and causes it to melt. Chaos then took the initiative as he runs through the ice wall and breaks it into pieces with his shoulder and bashes Sonic with his shoulder sending Sonic flying.

What Chaos realize that he break Sonic into pieces when Sonic creates an ice clone of himself. The mutant look for his enemy until Sonic dives down and is seen in midair stomping Chaos to the ground and kicks him away and shot an ice spike ball at the mutant. Chaos smacks it away and causes it to melt then Chaos begin shooting fireballs at the hedgehog hero out in the open. Sonic using his reflexes to dodge away the fireballs with ease. Unknown by this, Chaos took the chance to strike as he creates a hammer and slams Sonic down to the ground that creates a dent to the ground with cracks. Sonic shakes his head, looks over and sees Chaos launching himself up in the air and dives down and stomping Sonic to the ground to return the favor. The brutal stomping cause Sonic to cough out blood and Chaos kicks Sonic up in midair and punching Sonic several times with rapid pace and powers up his power and delivers a powerful punch knocking Sonic back and it sent the hedgehog hero flying.

The hedgehog is seen crashing through three buildings of the town and hits the ground. Sonic hits the ground and bounces himself off and crash against the wall. He left a dent on the wall with cracks along with it, Sonic looks on ahead, hearing some crashing noises not far ahead. Chaos is seen crashing through the building and charges at the hedgehog, readying himself to deliver twice the damage. Sonic gritted his teeth in anger, building up his power and launches himself right towards Chaos in top speed. Showing Chaos no mercy as he surprises the mutant with a terrifying blow right to the abdomen and delivers a punch right to Chaos' face with full force that sends Chaos flying and crash against the wall. Sonic creates ice armor with spikes and curls himself into a ball then launches away and hits Chaos, crashing through the building as Sonic engulf ice into his fist which he created ice gauntlets. He then began beating down Chaos and showing the mutant no mercy and taking him down before he can destroy anything else. Chaos had crash through four to five buildings with Sonic continuing the beatdown on Chaos. Chaos taking every beating from the hedgehog hero and so, Sonic deliver a few more punches until Chaos stop himself and stomp down to the ground only to leave a little trail of rubble as he grinds his feet towards the ground to stop his tracks.

With Sonic continue the beatdown, Chaos blasts a fire shockwave to push Sonic back and shoots streams of flames over at Sonic and pushing Sonic down against a wall. Chaos then creates a fireball from the palm of his hand and tosses it at Sonic to detonate it once it makes its impact to Sonic. Sonic got out of the way and the fire ball begin exploding and creating a flammable explosion. Sonic curls himself into a ball and charges at Chaos with a spindash. Chaos somehow caught Sonic with ease and blasts Sonic up in midair and creates a spear made of fire and hurls it over at Sonic.

Sonic did an aerial recover seconds after then spotted a flaming object is heading directly towards him. Knowing that Chaos is attacking, he dodges away before he can dives down to make Chaos pay. Sonic begin to front flip and hits Chaos with his Ice Sonic Eagle delivering Chaos a little bit of damage and blasts stream of ice to weaken the mutant then afterwards creates an ice ball and blasts it at Chaos and knocks him away the wall.

Creating another ball, Sonic shoots a massive ice ball at Chaos then changes into his **Fire Sonic** form and shoot a fire bullet from his fingertips. Getting the direct it, the ice ball then unthaw and crates water and it then splashes onto Chaos to weaken him and changing him back to normal. With a smile on Sonic's face, he hurls over to finish off Chaos for good but Chaos begin turning icy blue and shot spikes out from his body and knocks away Sonic just when he could attack. Hitting on the ground, Sonic bounces off and lands back on the ground and Chaos creates a gauntlet made of ice.

"You use ice now? Wow… this fight is getting excited." Sonic smirked.

Chaos surprised the fire hedgehog by blasted a ice spike ball at the hero and knocks down Sonic on his knee then Chaos slam down his fist and creates a geyser of ice from underground and knocks Sonic again up in the air. Doing a backflip to recover, Sonic shot a fire disc at Chaos to cut his arms off but he didn't get a clear shot when Chaos creates an ice wall to block the fire but they slice their way through. Unaware, a pillar of ice erupt and hitting Sonic without keeping his guard up. Chaos charges on ahead and punches down Sonic and keep hitting him right after Sonic hits his back on the ground. Chaos then went on choking Sonic while he continues the beatdown on his rival.

After a few more punches, Chaos creates a drill made of ice and slams it down to end the hedgehog's life. Sonic shoot more streams of fire from his palm to melt the ice drill and kicks Chaos off. Before Sonic can react and counter Chaos, Chaos counters back Sonic with an uppercut and continues the beatdown as the mutant using his brute force to weakened Sonic before he can try again to finish him off. Sonic gritted his teeth, feeling the pain as Chaos continues to pound the hedgehog and using his brute strength to overpower the fire hedgehog. Sonic secretly creates a fire sword and right before Chaos can continue beating Sonic some more. Sonic surprises Chaos with a parry and counters Chaos but cutting his ice gauntlets then went on to the offensive. Sonic rapidly kicks Chaos right in the face then builds up fire into his fist and delivers a striking blow to Chaos right to his abdomen then blasts a shockwave from his fist and sends Chaos flying and crashing through the wreckage of the Legion and Alvarez Empire's equipment.

Realizing that there are flammable bombs, Sonic had an idea to use this at his advantage. Sonic went on to create a massive sphere of fire and holds it up in the air and aims it right at Chaos in his ice form. Before he can tosses his ability at Chaos to deliver some damage, he sees Chaos raising himself back up on his feet and prepare to attack. With a smirk, Sonic winks at Chaos before he can toss his fire technique at Chaos to finish him off hopefully.

"Say goodnight Chaos. **Flame Commandment!** " Sonic shouted.

Sonic tosses his fire technique over at Chaos. When it made its impact towards the mutant, the technique begin to explode and creates a fire explosion as well making a fire shockwave while at it. Sonic shielded himself as Chaos is caught in flames and melting down his ice form hopefully it would destroy him. Sonic stood there like a statue, watching as the flames begin to disintegrate and the smoke to clear away to show Sonic the results if he got Chaos or not.

* * *

 _Around in Hargeon Town…_

Spiral heard the explosion and see the pillar of smoke up ahead. The wind dragon slayer knew that Sonic is fighting someone that is stronger. Spiral had guessed that it has ties with Scar and the Legion so he rushes up ahead to help Sonic any way he in this fight.

" _Hang in there cousin, I'm on my way._ " Spiral thought.

* * *

 _The Battlefield…_

Sonic waited for the smoke to clear on out to see if he got Chaos or not. With a stern look, Sonic readied himself for the worst and the smoke then finally cleared away and in the result, Chaos is there. He had revert back to normal and not using his ice powers no longer. Chaos absorb the pain he had receive from Sonic and return back his attention to the hedgehog hero. Chaos then begin to change again, this time he turns dark blue and has dark green eyes along with his quills. Suddenly, Chaos begin to disappear without a trace shocking Sonic.

The hedgehog hero thought he must be using Chaos Control and starts to look around, sensing his energy in case for a surprise sneak attack. Seconds after, Chaos appear behind Sonic using electricity to teleport and slam his fists down knocking Sonic back down to the ground. Sonic shakes his head, shaking off the pain and sees the mutant up in the sky seeing Chaos controlling lightning.

 ***BGM: Blue Stahli – The Sound of War***

" _Now he use electricity. What else is there?_ " Sonic thought.

Chaos extends his hand out and begin to blast water balls with lightning directly at Sonic. Sonic jumped up in surprise and gets out of dodge as the water balls splash and blast a burst of lightning while at it.

"I just had to say something." Sonic blurted.

The hedgehog lands on his feet and continue dodging Chaos, he then channel fire in his palm and find the right time to counter attack. Sonic jumps out of the way when Chaos shot another water ball with lightning, Sonic took the chance and tosses a flaming sphere over at Chaos and struck Chaos with it but unfortunately, Chaos had block it with his lightning shield then blasts streams of lightning at the hedgehog. Sonic gets out of the way and uses his speed to launch himself over at Chaos and hits him with a homing attack to bring his rival down to the ground once again.

Chaos then blasts lightning from his body, blasting shockwave from his body to push the hedgehog away. Sonic backflip a few times and lands on his foot on the ground. Chaos uses his lightning to disappear, teleporting behind the hedgehog and is about to strike but all of sudden, Sonic begin to change forms as he begin transforming into his Volt Sonic form then ascends to a third level to even the odds. Sonic spun around and struck Chaos in a face with a spinning roundhouse kick forcing Chaos to stumble backwards but instead he is sent flying a feet away and hits the ground.

Sonic glared at Chaos returning back to his shape. He then reverts back to his Chaos 0 form, returning back to his hedgehog form and get ready for another round of their fight.

"I don't know what my brother did but you're going down." Sonic said readying himself against his rival.

And so, Sonic and Chaos charge at each other and their fists collide creating an electric shockwave with their power and takes their fight elsewhere up in the skies. Sonic and Chaos strike blow after blow but their attacks, their strikes kept colliding that creating explosive shockwaves with their lightning abilities as if they're creating a thunderstorm with their power. Both of them showing no mercy, not hesitating to give it their all as the fight continue. Their powerful blows had creating some electric explosions and the electricity blasting towards some buildings and ground hitting anything that stand in its way.

Seconds after, Sonic and Chaos clashed once more and began to go at it as both of them throwing multiple punches and kicks at each other. Each of their attacks clash together, blasting electricity along with the wind gust blowing when they increase the power of their melee strikes. As the two continue to fight, kept attacking each other, Chaos then finally struck Sonic by his stomach with a powerful punch. Sonic wasn't going to let that slide so he returns the favor with a knee kick to the face then Chaos engulfs lightning into his fist and counter Sonic with a punch right to the face then Sonic engulfs lightning into his foot and spun around delivering a brutal spinning heel kick to Chaos in the face.

That is when Sonic and Chaos continue delivers some strong but brutal strikes at one another and so they increase their power and speed as they go at it for only a couple of seconds. Sonic and Chaos readied their fist and swing at each other but both of them strike at the same time with their fists collide and hitting each other in the face. Then all of sudden they burst lightning from their fists and blasting each other away two feet away no matter how much power they put into their fist.

Sonic started creating lightning and forms it into an orb readying his ability and so did Chaos. Sonic blasts a lightning ball from his palm and Chaos blasts a water ball with lightning. Both of their power collide from the impact and begin blasting lightning creating an electric explosion and Sonic and Chaos clashed once more creating more lightning blows with thunderous sounds as both of them continue clashing at one another.

With the two continue clashing, giving it their all, Sonic clashed with Chaos and knee kicks him in the face then front flips and extends his leg out and delivers a strong axe kick with lightning engulfing in his foot sending Chaos back down to the ground. Sonic then teleports back to the ground meeting Chaos using Lightning Teleportation. He then kicks Chaos again sending him flying and crash towards a wall of the building. Sonic then begin change form and start transforming into his Ice-Volt Sonic form and then charges at the mutant engulfing himself with ice and lightning altogether. Sonic uses his sonic speed and bashes Chaos through a building and out of it creating a wall from the crash. Sonic then add twice the damage by pounding the bricks out of Chaos, beating him to a pulp with lightning, ice, and rapid punches with a rapid pace. Chaos absorb every hit, every strike the hedgehog has thrown to him. Just when Sonic continue beating down Chaos, he begin to blasts electricity from his body, blowing the hedgehog hero away from him.

Sonic creates a sword made of ice and stabs it to the ground to stop himself and skidding on the ground. Chaos blasts stream of water and lightning at Sonic so Sonic creates a wall of ice to block it off then launches up in the air and creates a flail made of ice and swing it down hitting Chaos. It broke Chaos into pieces then he turn into lightning spikes and hurls himself at Sonic surprising the hedgehog. Sonic using his reflexes to evade the spikes but they suddenly impact Sonic that cause a shockwave of lightning, shocking Sonic with some volts of lightning. Chaos reform himself back in shape then shales his arms into a hammer with lightning and knocks Sonic away sending him crashing through a wall and grinds down on the ground leaving a trail of rubble during the crash.

Chaos teleports behind Sonic and slam down his fist to the ground creating a pillar of water from underground. Erupting under Sonic and sends him up in the air trapping him in the pillar then add lightning into it and sends Sonic in shocking beating. Chaos send Sonic 200,000 volts of electricity harming Sonic that cause Sonic to scream in agony. Soon, Sonic freeze the pillar and breaks free and homing attacks Chaos down and back flips away and shot a shockwave of ice and lightning at the mutant.

Once Sonic lands back down to the ground, he then begin to change forms and start to transforms into a new form to pack a punch. Sonic starts surrounding himself with wind and lightning altogether and places them altogether and begin transforming. Sonic's fur begin changing the color to grey with dark yellow streaks on his quills. His eyes change the color to cyan blue and his outfit change color too. His shirt is now the color light yellow with dark grey streaks on it, dark grey pants, and his shoes change the color to dark yellow with dark grey highlights onto it to complete the outfit and the transformation.

Right now, Sonic now controls lightning and wind together into one and calling this Wind-Volt Sonic. With a stern look on his face, Sonic power up and charges at Chaos and begin beating the pulp out of the mutant with his speed as he combines wind and lightning together. Sonic appear up in the air then dives down and kicks Chaos down causing the ground to create a dent with cracks onto it. Chaos flash kicks Sonic but the hedgehog blocks the kick but instead it backed him away a feet away from Chaos.

Chaos shot a drill of water and lightning towards Sonic then Sonic ascends up in the air and air dashes directly towards Chaos and spin around delivering a roundhouse kick right to the face and sends Chaos flying. Sonic brings his right hand back then channels his wind and lightning energy into his palm and swings his hand and tosses it over to Chaos. Sonic creates a tornado with lightning and traps Chaos inside the whirlwind then extend his hand commanding lightning to erupt from underground shocking Chaos.

As Chaos receiving the damage dealt by Sonic, Sonic jumps in the tornado and start to pummel his rival with serious of rapid strikes from different angles like he's homing attack the mutant. Sonic then begin deliver some serious of rapid punches towards Chaos, beating him down and striking lightning against him. Soon, Sonic ascends up in the air and bring his hands together to channel some of his power into an orb. Sonic begin enlarging it to increases its power and once that's done, Sonic blasts a large sphere of wind and lightning over at Chaos to finish this off.

Once it hit Chaos, the impact of it begin to explode creating a hurricane-like tornado with lightning dancing around zapping Chaos. The mutant crashes down to the ground right after the tornado begin to disperse and Chaos is seen down to the ground and change back to normal. Sonic revert back to normal and look over at Chaos hoping that it got him this time. Surprisingly, Chaos got back up on his feet and had absorb everything damage he has taken from Sonic but looked to be weakened. Sonic begin to charge up some energy within him to go for the finish while Chaos is weaken.

Spending seconds of charging some energy, Sonic has enough energy that he need to pull this off. Afterwards, the true blue rush ahead and start to activate his technique onto Chaos and finish him off with those famous two words:

" **Sonic Overdrive!** " Sonic shouted.

Sonic delivering the barrage of light speed attacks onto Chaos damaging his rival in sonic speed. Sonic striking Chaos numerous times, showing no mercy on his rival striking him down then last, Sonic starting hitting his weak spot which it is his brain. Putting more power into his light speed attack, Sonic struck Chaos with full force causing Chaos to splatter and splash down to the ground like water and is taken down for the count.

After the fight is finished, Sonic back flips and land on one knee to the ground watching Chaos being defeated and didn't bother returning back in shape. Sonic slowly stood back up on his feet and brush himself off.

"Good riddance." Sonic said.

"Cousin!"

Sonic look around, spotting Spiral rushing over to him. He then stop and sees the water liquid then return his attention to Sonic.

"What the hell happen here?" Spiral asked.

"Just took care of the problem. How's Erza and the others?" Sonic responded.

"They're healing right now as we speak. She had a nasty fight with one of the members of Spriggan 12. We try to apprehend them but they retreated. Storm got away too."

"Oh. Well at least we took back Hargeon Town."

"By the looks of it. Yeah. So did you took care of that thing over there?"

"You mean Chaos?"

"Wait what!? That was Chaos?"

"Yeah. Somehow, Scar must've had his scientist to create their own version of it but something tells me that he has some dark magic within him and I'm trying to figure out what it is."

"It has to be dark lacrima. What else?"

"On second thought, you could be right. But we just need to-"

Before Sonic can finish, Chaos then returns back reforming back in shape and then transform into his Chaos 6 form and start to swing his tail at Sonic and Spiral. Sonic and Spiral dodge away from the tail and Sonic then start to transform into his Ice Sonic form then shot a missile-like ball at Chaos and freezes him. Spiral then charge ahead and engulfs his fist with wind and begin using his wind dragon slayer magic to do the job.

" **Wind Dragon Cyclone Fist!** " Spiral shouted.

Spiral landed a powerful blow to Chaos and breaks him into pieces while he is in ice to finish him off for good. Sonic revert back to normal and joins up with his cousin to celebrate their victory.

"Now that's what I'm talking down. Bringing down the thunder." Spiral said with a smirk.

"That should do it. Now we don't have to worry about anything now that we've taken back Hargeon Town." Sonic responded smiling with his cousin.

"Hahahahahahaaaaa… I wouldn't be too sure of that if I were you… brother." A voice interjected.

Sonic and Spiral look around, ready to fight as they recognize the voice from anywhere. Spiral caught the scent and pointed Sonic the direction and spotted Scar with his arms crossed and standing up top of a building.

"Skid…" Spiral trailed off.

"Hello there brother, it's good to see your pathetic face again. You look… well." Scar greeted.

"Save it Skid, we all know you can't beat me."

"Wanna bet!"

Spiral launches up in the air and ready his fist.

"I'm going to make you pay for killing my cousin, your own brother!" Spiral threatened.

Scar smirked and extend his hand out and once Spiral gets closer to him, Scar then uses his chaos energy, his own ability to push back Spiral.

" **Chaos Push!** " Scar shouted.

Scar blasts a dark green energy shockwave from his palm sending Spiral back towards Sonic and crashes down to the ground.

"Much as I love to fight you brother but it will have to wait. I only came here to see the main event." Scar scowled.

"What do you want Skid? Come to kill me again?" Sonic asked.

"*Chuckle* I would love to but I have no time for you brother. Don't feel bad, we will fight again but not at this time. Besides… you have some unfinished business that you have to take care off."

"What do you mean?"

"Turn around and see for yourself."

Sonic and Spiral turn around and sees Chaos returning back after being defeated. This surprises the two hedgehogs except for Scar who kept smirking and watching the entertainment for his amusement.

"H-How…" Spiral started.

"That's right, I know you guys have guessed it. I had my scientist to create my own version of Chaos. I have to say, it was worth the trouble of creating my own monster. After all, I did add something to make your fight to get this intense."

"What do you mean?" Sonic asked.

"I believe you already know the answer to that. You mentioned that you sense so dark magic within my Chaos."

"No… you don't mean…"

"That's right, I injected Chaos with dark lacrima and this time, he is twice as powerful than the original Chaos you knew before. When you fought him."

"Scar… you son of a bitch! When I get my hands on you, you're-" Spiral threatened but is interrupted.

"Save your energy for your opponent Spiral. You're going to need it that is if you guys can live a little longer. Hahahahahahaaaaaa!"

Scar Chaos Control out of sight letting Sonic and Spiral deal with Chaos. The two hedgehog notice Chaos begin to use dark lacrima within him and then starts to jump into the ocean water. Sonic begin to realize what is about to happen.

"He's beginning to transform into his perfect form." Sonic exclaimed.

"What…" Spiral trailed off.

"Spiral, get out of here. NOW!"

"Sonic, what's going-"

Their conversation come to a stop when Chaos suddenly complete his transformation, he summon water tentacles and start wrecking Hargeon Town and creating waves from the oceans splashing around to destroy the town. Sonic transforms into his ice form and freezes the water with ice and Spiral begin to save the resistance from being splashed or being drowned as he saw few of the resistance being trapped in a bubble. Sonic freed the resistance and Spiral help them get to safety and the two hedgehogs regroup.

The clouds begin to get dark, the ground begin to rumble as if there is a earthquake going on. The two hedgehogs begin to hear a loud roar erupting out of nowhere and Spiral trying to find out what's going on. Sonic on the other hand recognize it and know all too well about Chaos sensing something horrible is about to happen.

"Oh no…" Sonic trailed off.

Spiral look to his cousin with concern seeing Sonic's look in shock.

"So mind telling me what's Chaos' perfect form?" Spiral asked.

"It's best you find out for yourself." Sonic retorted.

 ***BGM: Villainous Boss Battle (Dragonball Xenoverse 2 OST)***

Suddenly, Chaos begin to emerge out from the ocean in a new but a different form. His main body resembles a thick snake whose head, back and sides are covered in dark blue reptilian skin while its underbelly is clear liquid, and it has pointy liquid spikes protruding from its back. It possesses a large mouth with green razor-sharp teeth and a green tongue that extends far beyond its eyes, which are green and have slit-like pupils. It also has flaps of skin hanging from just behind its eyes, green horns on its nose area and behind its eyes, and a "fin" on top of its head containing its organic brain. Also, running from the base of its body to its back spikes and brain are green-glowing arteries. The base of its snake-like body ends in a flood of liquid with several liquid-composed tentacles extending from it.

* * *

 _Elsewhere, in the outskirts of Hargeon Town…_

Scar with his arms crossed watching everything that's happening over there. Storm joins with Scar and stand beside him.

"Whoa! Is that what I think it is?" Storm asked.

"That's right. It appears that Chaos has put up all the stops. Now the real show is about to begin and its main event time." Scar responded.

"I wouldn't want to be Sonic or Spiral right now to deal with something that's big."

"*Laugh* They're going to need all the luck they can get to deal with Chaos."

* * *

 _The Battlefield, Hargeon Town…_

Spiral's eyes bulge wide and drop his jaw and points his finger at Chaos and look at his cousin.

"That's Chaos!" Spiral asked.

"Yeah. That's him alright. That's **Perfect Chaos**." Sonic corrected.

"And you fought him before in… THAT form?"

"Yeah. I was Super Sonic when I beat Chaos. He only gets this form when he absorb the negative energy from the seven chaos emeralds but Scar's Chaos, it's a whole different level with dark lacrima involved."

"Holy crap! We're facing a size that almost the size of Godzilla. How do we defeat something that's big!?"

Sonic spotted a weak spot on his head and points at it.

"That one on top of his head. That's the weak spot, if we hit it with every force, we can destroy Chaos for good." Sonic explained.

"Then that's what we're going to do."

"But I have an idea in mind. You thinking what I'm thinking."

"What do you mean by th-ohhh I see what you're thinking. We're talking about Fusion right?"

"That's right. Up for some fusion action?"

"I'm always game. Let's do it."

Sonic nodded and he and Spiral then get into position as they find a good spot to fuse. Before they can get started, the tentacles burst out from underground and out from the buildings to attack Sonic and Spiral. The two hedgehogs get out of dodge to evade the tentacle as it slams down destroying a building. Sonic and Spiral use their quickness, their reflexes to dodge away the tentacles as it begin to attack. Sonic using his speed to get out of dodge, running and getting away from the tentacles as it keep attacking the true blue.

Spiral on the other hand activate his Wind Dragon Wings and dodge away the tentacles, evading away from Chaos tentacles as they kept coming at him. Chaos even shoot green energy projectiles at Spiral from its back. Spiral uses his speed to dodge away the homing projectiles as they clash down and exploded.

"Cousin, we can't use fusion not when Chaos is attacking up out of nowhere!" Spiral shouted.

"I know, we need to find an opening so that we can fuse again." Sonic responded.

"Got it!"

* * *

 _The Resistance Camp…_

Erza and the others look to see a giant sea monster terrorizing Hargeon Town. She sees Kagura, Lyon, and Gray looking on and couldn't believe their eyes.

"Look at the size of that thing." Gray said.

"This has to be Scar's doing." Lyon assumed.

"It has to be. That damn bastard always has tricks up on his sleeve."

"Yes. But it was an accurate one to that. Scar is always one step ahead of us." Kagura commented.

"Not this time. Sonic is out there fighting that thing and Spiral is with him. I'm going to help. Gray you're coming with me." Erza commanded.

"Got it." Gray acknowledged.

"What about Lyon and I, we can be some assistance too." Kagura asked.

"No. You need to watch over the resistance just in case if the Legion or the Alvarez Empire come and try to attack us again. We have to be ready for anything." Erza ordered.

"Understood."

"Ok but be careful out there." Lyon warned.

"Will do." Gray nodded.

Erza and Gray charge over at Hargeon Town to give Sonic and Spiral a hand.

* * *

 _Back at Hargeon Town…_

Sonic and Spiral continue to dodge from the tentacles as Chaos continue to attack them. Sonic front flip, dodging another tentacle and begin grinding on the tentacle and dodging more tentacles as they kept coming at the true blue. Spiral spinning around, dodging the tentacles and the projectiles then uses his wind dragon slayer magic to block and break through the tentacles. Spiral then spotted Sonic, grinding on the tentacles and notice some of them coming after him and begin to smash him.

Spiral then heads over and Sonic jumps up once the tentacle breaks the other stopping Sonic from grinding it. He caught Sonic's hand and tosses him up. Sonic lands on the wall, leaping it off to dodge the projectiles with a wall jump. Using his Chaos Sense, Sonic sees two tentacles appearing in front Sonic and hurls it way towards him. He curls himself into a ball and breaks through the water tentacles and lands back down on the ground and takes off running.

Chaos creates water tornadoes and hurls them over at the true blue. Sonic using his speed to get out of dodge, evading from the water tornados and jumps over the tentacle and breaks it with a stomp and lands down to the ground. Sonic even rolls out of the wall to dodge another tentacle then Spiral breaks through it with his magic and his strength and lifts Sonic up, tossing him in the air and he lands on the roof and takes off running with Spiral following.

Sonic homing attacks a few tentacles and Spiral fighting through the tentacles, dodging the projectiles trying to find an opening so that they can fuse and defeat Chaos with their power combine. Sonic rolls down and slide away, dodging an incoming projectile using his Chaos Sense then did a back flip and kicks the tentacle and even shoots a shockwave of blue wind at the projectiles causing an explosion.

Sonic looking up at Chaos and stop his tracks.

"Spiral!" Sonic called.

"What's up?" Spiral asked joining with Sonic.

"Throw me over at Chaos, if I can hit his weak point, I can buy us some time so that we can fuse."

"You got it."

Spiral grabs Sonic and swung him around a couple of times then tosses Sonic over at Chaos right to his right point. Sonic began curling himself into a ball and begin to homing attack Chaos but all of sudden, Chaos use his tentacle and hits Sonic sending him away and crashing through three building and hits the wall with a dent along with cracks onto it. Sonic look over and sees four tentacles coming straight at him, ready to end the hedgehog's life. Before Sonic can do anything while Spiral rush his way to save his cousin. Suddenly, someone came out of nowhere and slice through the water tentacles.

Sonic look to see Erza in her Sea Empress Armor and use her weapon to break through the water tentacles. Gray even freeze the water tentacles and breaking them into pieces. Erza then help the hedgehog up on his feet.

"Are you alright?" Erza asked.

"Yeah. Thanks for the save." Sonic thanked.

"No would you mind telling me what's going on?"

"That is Chaos, my old rival that I fought years ago. Also, Scar created him to get rid of me."

"I knew it was Scar!" Gray yelled blocking off Chaos' water tentacles.

"So what's the plan if you already have one?" Erza asked.

"We're going to need you and Gray to keep Chaos busy while me and Spiral fuse together." Sonic ordered.

"Ok. Gray, you heard the man."

"Fine by me."

Gray and Erza work together and fought off Chaos as they hold him off. While they're distracted, Sonic and Spiral nodded their heads and get into position and begin to fuse.

"You ready for this?" Sonic asked.

"I was born ready." Spiral responded.

Nodding their heads in agreement, Sonic and Spiral begin powering themselves up before they can fuse. With enough energy, Sonic and Spiral begin with their fusion. Erza dodging the water tentacles once more, fighting them off with her sword while Gray uses his ice magic to froze them giving Erza a hand as they distract Sonic's rival.

Standing on a rooftop, Sonic and Spiral had power up enough energy within them and look at each other. They nodded and begin to start the fusion.

" **Chaos Unification!** " Sonic and Spiral shouted.

Sonic and Spiral join together and started to fuse once again for the second time, this time emerging as one and bringing Spiric back once more. Erza and Gray stop the fight and get out of dodge letting Spiric to take care of everything.

"I am neither Sonic nor Spiral, I am Spiric and I've come for you Chaos." Spiric said with Sonic and Spiral's voice talking in unison.

Chaos roared and hurls his tentacles over at Spiric. Spiric extend his hand out and blasts a blue and white energy beam destroying the tentacles with one blast.

"You can send everything you can throw at me Chaos but you will never stop Spiric." Spiric countered.

 ***BGM: Crush 40 – Open your Heart (2009 Mix)***

Chaos begin to roar and Spiric powered up, letting out a loud roar and got ready to fight with electricity dancing around. Spiric then launches up in the air and blasts blue and white energy balls and destroying the tentacles and make his way towards Chaos. He shoot some green energy projectiles at Spiric to slow him down. Spiric using his reflexes, his speed to get out of dodge until Chaos hurl his tentacle at Spiric and slam him down to the ground. Spiric roll backwards and launches himself from the ground dodging away from the tentacle and lands back down to the ground.

Spiric looking up, sees Chaos as he shoots more projectiles at the fused hedgehog. Spiric start deflecting them away with his bare hands blowing them away as they explode seconds after. Spiric then launches himself, flying over to Chaos to finish him by hitting his weak point and that is his head which is his brain. Spiric using his speed to speed up the pace and builds some energy for one attack. Spiric use his tentacles again, try to slow Spiric down but Spiric push his way through, breaking through the wall that try to stop him in his path. Building energy into his hand, Spiric deliver a striking blow to Chaos' weak point, causing him to roar out in pain then shapeshift away and reappear.

Spiric pursue after Chaos but he is struck down by his tentacles and wraps it around Spiric and squeezing him to death. Spiric let out a loud roar and blasts a shockwave of white and yellow energy from his body and destroying the tentacle then dodge more of Chaos' energy bullets at the hedgehog and Spiric gets back on track to fight off Chaos and end this destruction. Chaos shot more energy bullets and hurl its tentacles to a greater range directly towards the hedgehog. Spiric deflects the energy bullets even dodging them with ease. He again dodge the tentacle and grabs one of them and swings himself around and hops onto a different tentacle and begin to grind on it for a joyride.

Chaos shot more energy bullets at Spiric so Spiric creates a blade made of energy and deflects them away. He then senses incoming attacks, sending and seeing Chaos' tentacles hurling over at Spiric at great speed. With a smirk forming on his face, Spiric uses his blade and slide away the water tentacles into pieces, causing them to splash out like water. Up ahead, Spiric sees a water sprout popping from the ocean and blocking his path. Spiric jumps over to another tentacle doing a flip and continues grinding his way to Chaos. Chaos summons another water sprout, sending Spiric up in the air and traps him in a bubble to drown the hedgehog. Spiric slice his way out, cutting the water bubble to get free then slice more tentacles trying to get in his way.

Spiric sees more tentacles incoming, the fused hedgehog stop and deactivate his blade and creates a disc made of energy to cut them through blocking his path.

" **Chaos Disc!** " Spiric shouted.

Spiric shot his energy discs towards the tentacles and slicing them away then makes his way towards Chaos. Building more energy inside and blasts through the tentacles and dodging more of his energy bullets, Spiric blasts himself over to Chaos and hits his brain dealing more damage towards Chaos forcing the water monster to shapeshift and distance himself away from Spiric.

Seconds after, Chaos reappear and shot an energy beam from his mouth creating a massive wave over to the fused hedgehog. Spiric extend his hands out and channel his energy into his hands creating a wave of white and blue energy to stop the wave.

" **Chaos Burst!** " Spiric shouted.

Spiric blasts a massive wave of chaos energy from his hands and blasts against the wave causing it to explode and sprout up in the air and down back into the water like it's raining. Chaos hurls more of his tentacles at Spiric, striking him out of nowhere as Spiric try to fight them off but one of them struck Spiric and one of them grabs him and pulls him down into the water to drown him. It took Spiric down and the water tentacle begin squeezing the life out of Spiric, squeezing every breath of his body. Spiric's eyes begin to glow and blasts energy from his body, creating a shockwave to break free from the tentacle's grip and burst back into the survive. Spiric return his attention at Chaos and charges over at him in great velocity building his energy into his ball. He then curls himself into a ball and start homing attack Chaos hitting his brain for the third time causing Chaos to roar in pain and shapeshift once more into the water.

Spiric look down with a stern look noticing that the fight isn't done yet. He kept calm, being cautious of what Chaos is going to do next. The fused hedgehog sense Chaos' power, his energy and it rapidly begin increasing from how long he had hold his true power within and all of the attacking has made Chaos angrier.

* * *

 _With Erza and Gray…_

Gray and Erza watched the whole fight, wondering if Sonic and Spiral as Spiric got Chaos down for the count. Their thoughts racing through their minds wondering if Spiric stopped Chaos once and for all.

"Did they get him?" Gray asked. He wondered if Sonic and Spiral got Chaos for good.

"I'm not sure, Gray. This silence is starting to get uncomfortable for me. I have a feeling something's bad is about to happen." Erza relented.

"I hate to say this but I agree with you. I can't help but got a bad hunch that something is going to happen."

* * *

 _At the ocean…_

Spiric waited patiently, expecting if Chaos is going to strike or not but he remained calm, remained ready for what's about to happen. It was a moment of silence and it is starting to get uncomfortable for the fused hedgehog. Seconds then turn into minutes and once those minutes are up, that is when Chaos begin to roar out in anger and begin to burst out from the ocean and give everything he has to kill Spiric here and now.

 ***BGM: Perfect Chaos Phase 2 (Sonic Generations)***

Chaos roared and blasts multiple tentacles at Spiric and shooting multiple energy bullets at the hedgehog. Spiric using his speed to dodge away Chaos and deflecting the energy bullets. One of Chaos' tentacles struck Spiric down but Spiric quickly did an aerial recover and gets back into the fight. A tentacle smack Spiric but he blocks it and it gives Chaos enough time to do what he is here to do. The water monster begin building up energy within him and suddenly, without a warning he blasts an immense energy beam from his mouth and it didn't strike Sonic but it was heading towards Hargeon Town.

Spiric notice this and look at the town.

"NO!" Spiric cried.

Spiric destroys the tentacles and heads back to the town.

* * *

 _Around Hargeon Town..._

Erza and Gray sees an immense energy beam heading directly towards the city. Both wizards are in huge shock from spotting the beam.

"It that beam hits the town, it will destroy Hargeon Town and kill us." Gray said in a shock tone.

"Not if I can help it!" Erza retorted.

Erza rush out in the open and start to requip. She requips to her Adamantine Armor and gets in position. Gray rush over to Erza trying to reason with her.

"If you try to stop that beam, it'll kill you! Don't do this Erza!" Gray reasoned.

"No. I cannot allow this to happen, I have to do something." Erza refused.

Erza begin forming her gigantic shield and holds her position. As the beam draws closer, the fairy queen braced herself and put everything on the table to defend the town with her shield and blocking the immense beam. The beam hits the shield and with its immense strength, it slowly pushes Erza backwards, her feet skidding against the ground to get her out of the way. Erza hold her ground, giving everything she got and determine to protect the town even if it cost her life.

"Sonic has done some crazy but suicide things and I can't allow Chaos to destroy Hargeon." Erza thought.

Erza gritted her teeth, holding herself against the beam as Chaos continues to fire it, slowly overpowering the titania. Erza remember that she doesn't have enough magic left to withstand the beam but she didn't care, all she cared about is protecting everyone and protect Hargeon Town. Something Sonic would've done and Erza would still hold her ground and do everything in her power to protect those who are close to her heart.

"I'm almost at my limit and I'm almost out of magic from the fight I add. I didn't even get some rest. I'm sorry Sonic… please… forgive me my love…" Erza thought.

The titania brace herself for her death, she had a single tear in her eye thinking about Sonic and her family. It was only moments away that her armor will break and will reach her demise. Suddenly, Spiric Chaos Control and appear in front of Erza and creates a barrier blocking the beam and saving Erza's life. Erza smile and look to the hedgehog, Gray rush over to Erza as she requips back to normal and gets her out of the way.

Suddenly, the explosion is being heard and Chaos stop blasting his immense energy beam. The smoke clear away seconds after and Spiric looks to be intact, glaring at the water monster and powering himself up.

"You can't stop me Chaos! I'm coming for you!" Spiric shouted.

Chaos roared and builds up more energy within and blasts another immense energy beam towards Spiric. He engulfs white and blue aura around him with electricity dancing around and takes off rushing over at Chaos. Spiric begin bursting through Chaos' beam, pushing it back towards him as Spiric engulf his fist with white and blue energy and extend his fist up. Once he's close, he burst in and blasting inside Chaos inside his body and out of his body causing immense pain for Chaos making him scream in agony. Spiric then ascends up in the air and extend his hands out then creates an orb of white and blue energy even has yellow electricity dancing around to add a little bit of power into this attack.

"Time to say goodbye Chaos! **Chaos Missile!** " Spiric shouted.

Spiric blasts a massive sphere of energy over at Chaos and hits him in the brain and his entire body causing Chaos to roar in agony and he then suddenly he begin to explode creating a pillar of energy with Spiric looking down. The wind gust blast a powerful wind creating some waves in the oceans and Chaos roared one more time before reaching his demise.

 ***BGM: Stage Clear (Sonic Advnture)***

"Alright!" Spiric cheered.

 _ **Ranked: X**_

The clouds begin to clear away, the sun begin shining again to a beautiful day and Spiric had finally stopped Chaos and killing him once and for all to end the terror. He then returns back to Hargeon Town and end the fusion there. Sonic and Spiral return back to normal and look at the view of the city were Chaos has been defeated.

"It's finally over." Spiral said.

"Yeah it is. We got our town back, nothing is going to stop us now." Sonic relented causing Spiral to smirk.

"*Chuckle* Right back at ya, cousin."

Sonic and Spiral begin to laugh and both fistbump together and enjoy the celebration after defeating Chaos.

* * *

 _Elsewhere, the outskirts of Hargeon Town…_

Scar with his arms crossed with a stern look and Storm couldn't believe his eyes.

"Did that just happen!? Sonic and Spiral join together and defeated Chaos! Your monster!?" Storm pointed out.

"It appears so. Sonic has gotten a lot stronger when he passed. No matter, he has won this fight but the war is long from over. We continue to move forward as we planned." Scar responded observing everything surprising Storm.

"How are you so humble about this, boss!? We lost our monster and we lost Hargeon Town. Sonic is alive and now he's coming for you. How can you be this calm?"

"Our men, Zeref's men fought with honor and they still have pride. We can't let this defeat affect us, we get stronger and be better at it. I thought I taught you and the rest of the elite five that?"

"Right… sorry, sir."

"Don't worry, everything's according to plan. We continue to fight, do whatever we can to keep our numbers up. However, they still don't know what we're truly planning and it's a matter of time until those fools get caught into our trap."

"Right… I get what you're saying boss. What do we do now from here?"

"Let them celebrate this victory of their fight… for now. We have better things to do other than wasting our time to fight my brother and his pathetic army."

"Yes, sir."

Scar turn around and walks to the opposite direction leaving Hargeon. Storm stay a bit glaring at the resistance and Hargeon Town one more time before he takes off and follow Scar.

* * *

 _Hargeon Town…_

The town is safe and has gotten the residence back to their homes and save from hard. The resistance made sure, double checking to see if there any legion or alvarez empire troops around but couldn't find them knowing they drove them off. The others regroup with Sonic and Spiral as they hanging out and having a drink to celebrate.

"You guys did it! You guys pull it off well." Lyon said.

"Indeed, you helped take back Hargeon and now the town is ours again. We couldn't done it without you Sonic." Kagura added.

"Thanks guys, I didn't do it alone. Spiral here helped me, we fused and took down Chaos." Sonic admitted.

"Fuse? You mean you two fuse together and defeated Chaos?"

"It was Sonic's idea, I went along with it and we beatdown Chaos. All in a day's work." Spiral retorted.

"No doubt." Gray said fistbumping with Spiral.

Sonic look to Erza seeing her coming out of the infirmary. He excuses himself and heads to check up on her. Erza threw herself to Sonic and hugs him.

"You're ok." Erza said.

"I am but we did it. You almost lost your life for protecting the town." Sonic reminded.

"Yes… but I did what I did to protect the town from destruction. Something you would've done."

"True but we saved it together. You buy me and Spiral time to help protect the town and finish the job to end it all."

"Looks like we all work together."

"*Chuckle* We sure did, babe."

Erza smile and press her lips against her husband and sharing a passionate kiss. The two share this celebration, enjoy it in a passionate makeout session with Erza wrapping her arms around Sonic's neck and deepen the kiss. They both kissed for three minutes then pull their lips away sharing smiles to one another. Spiral joins up with Sonic and get his attention.

"Sonic, Kenny is called and wants to speak to you. I think you should tell him the news." Spiral notified.

"Sure. Get some rest, Erza." Sonic ordered.

"That's what I plan to do." Erza retorted joining with their friends.

Sonic excuses himself and heads inside the building and starts to answer Kenny's communication.

"Kenny, are you there?" Sonic called.

" _Sonic! Thank goodness, I was getting a little worried about you._ " Kenny responded.

"Really. A little worried?"

" _Ok. I was worried about you. Anyways, did you guys finish the job?_ "

"Yeah. In fact, we took back Hargeon Town and stop an old rival of mine called Chaos. Scar explain it himself since he created it."

" _Whoa! Scar was there?_ "

"Yeah but we didn't fight. He gave us a warning that Chaos is our main concern since he was injected with dark lacrima and became powerful but don't sweat it, Spiral and I use fusion and finish the job."

" _You guys must've went through hell to complete the job. I'm just glad that everyone is ok. So when are you coming back?_ "

"Right when we rest up. How's Wendy?"

" _She's here, anxiously waiting for you to come back to her in one piece. She was really worried about you and Erza._ "

"Tell her that I'm on my way back."

" _As matter of fact, she's here with me. I'll let her talk to you._ "

Kenny then allow Wendy to talk to her father.

" _Daddy…_ " Wendy called.

"Yeah there princess, how's it going?" Sonic asked.

" _Sonic, I'm just glad that you're ok. I was worried about. I thought you never going to come back._ "

"It's alright, I'm still here and kicking butt. You don't need to worry about me. I'm fine and so is your mother. We'll be back home right after everyone gotten there rest. It shouldn't take long."

" _Ok. I'll be waiting to see you and I want to hear about what happen at Hargeon Town._ "

"Sure thing. I'll see you soon."

" _Ok. I love you._ "

"I love you too Wendy, I'll see you soon."

" _Bye._ "

Sonic ended the communication with Wendy and Kenny returns back to speak with Sonic.

" _So are you guys coming back?_ " Kenny asked.

"Yeah. Right after everyone gets rest up, we'll be heading back. It shouldn't take long to get rested up before we can head on back."

" _Ok. I'll see you soon, by the way Mavis wanted to speak with you once you return. She said it was important that she wants you, only you to know._ "

"Alright. Thanks for the heads up."

Sonic ended the call and returns back to meet with the others and join with Erza to spend some quality time together and catching up after spending months away from being dead.

* * *

 _Fairy Tail Guild, Magnolia Town…_

Kenny ended the communication with Sonic and returns back to work. Suddenly, he then gets a call from one of the leaders of the resistance.

"Mayday, we require some reinforcements here."

"This is Kenny, where are you guys?" Kenny asked.

"We're at Era holding off the legion and the alvarez empire trying to destroy the town and we can use some assistance. Please send backup!"

"Help is on its way."

Kenny is about to call in on someone until he spotted Wendy entering inside.

"Let me go and help." Wendy volunteered.

"But I thought you were going to wait for Sonic to return." Kenny said.

"Yeah but this is urgent. They need help and I can help them. I've gotten a lot stronger."

"Hmm… Natsu, Lucy, and Happy are out on a mission, Cana is still needed here, Laxus and the Thunder Legion are still resting up and I have no idea how to contact the twin dragon slayers. Ok, I'll let them know that you're on your way there Wendy. Be careful out there."

"Thank you. I'll get Carla and we'll be leaving."

Wendy begin getting ready for her mission with her exceed friend. Kenny went on to let the resistance know that reinforcements are coming.

* * *

 _Elsewhere, somewhere in Era…_

Scythe watching the view, admiring the battlefield and watching the fight as the resistance trying their very best, putting up a big fight against the legion and the alvarez empire. He smirked behind his mask with his arms crossed watching the fight as it continues on.

"*Chuckle* Time to paint this entire town with the resistance blood." Scythe said.


	43. Act 2 Scene 17: Reinforcements

Chapter 43: Reinforcements

 _Era…_

The resistance are fighting off the legion and the resistance to retake back the town. They got word that they'll be reinforcements to help fight them back and drove them away so they can take the town back and weaken their forces.

Wendy along with Carla are on their way to help and assist them on their objective. We see the sky dragon slayer up in the air with Carla flying over there with her wings.

"Let's hope that we're not too late." Carla hoped.

"Yeah. I hope they don't drive away the resistance. We're doing everything we can to help win the war and stop Scar and Zeref." Wendy responded.

"Don't worry child, we won't lose the war. I can guaranteed that and I know for a fact that Sonic, your father will stop his older brother and save the world like he always does."

"It's still hard to believe that Scar is Sonic's older brother."

"Yes. I still can't get that out of my mind just thinking about Sonic and Scar. I never knew Sonic had a brother."

"I don't understand why Scar has to be so cold, so evil to kill his own brother. They should protect each other and love each other as a family."

"We don't know what's going through between Sonic and Scar so it's their family business and it's very personal between them. But we cannot let that affect our focus on our main agenda for this mission."

"I know Carla, I know. It's just that… I… just want to get that out of my head and talk about what I thought about all of this."

"I understand and it was a good talk just to pass the time."

"Yeah. It sure is."

The duo continue to meet with the resistance around Era. They see the town is the battlefield and the resistance and giving it their all and not give up on the fight.

"Let's head down and help the resistance." Carla suggested.

"Yeah, good idea."

Before they can do anything, someone begin flying next to Wendy and Carla. The girls look to their right, their eyes bulge wide of what they're seeing right now. There is Scythe: Scar's assassin here in Era. The girls gasped knowing that Scythe is here in Era. Scythe looks to his left seeing Wendy and Carla in the sky flying next to him so he went ahead, draw out his scythes and swing it, creating a shockwave forcing the girl to dodge. Carla suddenly accidentally let go of Wendy and the sky dragon slayer scream and falling down to the ground.

"Wendy!" Carla cried.

The exceed rush to go after Wendy to save her but Scythe shot another shockwave pushing Carla down and she crashes down to the ground which she is spotted on the roof.

Wendy grab the edge of the rooftop elsewhere in Era and drops down, heading inside the building through a window and gets herself together after encountering Scythe.

"Scythe is here and this doesn't look good. I wish Sonic was here, he knew what to do after all, he fought Scythe. I need to find Carla and help the resistance before Scythe kills them all." Wendy said.

Pulling herself together, the sky dragon slayer heads outside and help the resistance. The sky dragon slayer see a few of the legion soldiers then proceed to fight them using his sky dragon slayer and the fighting skills she learned from Sonic after the training she went through. Using her speed, she use her magic to overpower them, knocking them down for the count before reinforcements arrive. After taking care of the problem, she sees the resistance fighting and joins in the fight and met with the leader.

"Wendy, thank goodness you can make it. Where is your friend?"

"Carla and I got separated from Scythe. He's here." Wendy reported.

"What!? Scythe is here! This is bad, our men will be killed."

"Don't worry, we're going to win this fight. We can't give up. Also, Kenny told me that Spiral will join with us afterward but we just need to hold off as long as we can until Spiral and his reinforcements arrive."

"Ok. You all heard the girl, keep pushing them back. We can't allow them to take this town."

Wendy helped out the resistance to fight the legion and the alvarez empire while the resistance continue to fire and use their magic against them. Wendy add the damage by using her Sky Dragon Roar to even the odds and push the soldiers back. The resistance start to push back, with Wendy on their side, they turn the tide in their favor in this fight and continue to hold their enemies off and not allowing them to control the town.

Elsewhere around Era, Scythe stealthily killing the resistance one by one, showing them no mercy and creating bloodshed. Even painting the wall with their blood like he promised. He couldn't find Wendy and Carla but is determine to encounter them in time so he spent his free time killing the resistance and filling them with fear. Still, Scythe is on the search for Wendy and to finish what he has started back at Hargeon and it was a matter of time until he claim his prize.

With Wendy helping the resistance, Carla appear and transforms into her human form and assist Wendy to fight off their enemies. Wendy notice Carla's presence as she giving her a hand and has her back.

"Carla, I thought you was a goner." Wendy said.

"I'm glad that you didn't get killed. But we have a job to do and we must hold them off until Spiral and his reinforcements arrive."

"Right."

Wendy and Carla focused on their objective and continue assisting the resistance until backup arrives. Wendy using her dragon slayer magic to overpower the legion and the alvarez empire. Soon, they begin to send in some brutes to make some damage. Seeing this, Wendy and Carla nodded as Wendy activate her Dragon Force and to even the odds against the brutes with Carla giving some assistance for her friend. Using her speed, Wendy begin to take them head on using her martial arts that she learned from Sonic in her training to get stronger.

Using the steps, the skills that Sonic has taught her begin to help Wendy to knock them off, taking them down and using her dragon slayer magic to her advantage. Carla let the resistance know and gives Wendy some backup as they continue firing their magic weapons at the brutes surprising them as they begin their assault on the brutes. It started to work and slowly, the resistance drove the legion and the alvarez empire back almost like forcing them to retreat and keeping up the momentum as the fight drives on.

Wendy finish taking down the last brute before regrouping with Carla. Out of where, a magic beam burst out of nowhere and hits the building, blocking her path and Carla sees Wendy and tries to help her but the passage was blocked by the rubble.

"Wendy, are you alright!" Carla shouted.

"Yeah. I'm fine, I'll be ok. I'll go find the others if they need help at the other side." Wendy responded.

"Ok, but be careful Wendy and do not let Scythe see you. We just need to focus on our objective nothing more."

"Got it. I'll see you soon."

"Be careful, child."

"You too Carla."

Wendy takes off and rush over to find any more of the resistance who can use her help as backup. She cut through the alleyway and use the shortcut to reach her destination. Taking off to rush to meet with the resistance, Wendy soon begin to stumble at a figure up ahead. She knew she has to keep her focus so she kept moving and sees more of the figure as she draws herself closer to it. It looked like it was looking at the carnage around in Era with its arms crossed. Wendy slowly start to recognize who it is looking at the pale skin of the mobian and appears to be an echidna.

"More fools to kill. I wonder if this world, Earthland can provide me much of a challenge other than Sonic." The figure said in a menacing tone.

Wendy stop her tracks, her body start trembling as fear begin to erupt just looking at the pale echidna with the mask. His voice, his appearance, his deadly dual scythes speak trouble and looking dangerous as ever. The sky dragon slayer slowly back away, shivering in fear as the pale grey echidna senses it. He slowly turns over to his left and unfold his arms, clenching his hands into his fist staring down at the sky dragon slayer bringing her more fear.

"And as if to answer, without sending me their hero, their champion, they send me nothing but this trembling sky dragon slayer." Scythe continued.

Wendy stood there like a statue, she couldn't move her body nor do anything. How can she, she's standing upon the deadly assassin of the Legion who doesn't care anything but spilling bloodshed and showing no remorse. Scythe smirked behind his mask, chuckling sensing Wendy as she froze in fear. She didn't do anything as Scythe begin teleporting right in front of her looking dead in her eyes looking menacing at the sky dragon slayer. Wendy begin to whimper, trembling in total fear as Scythe is right in front her, close and look like he is about to strike and end her life here and now.

Before Scythe can do anything, he begin to circle around Wendy, walking in circles around Scythe and continue to talk with the sky dragon slayer.

"Tell me child, do you fear death? Do you fear blood? And also, do you fear me?" Scythe questioned, wanting to know and expected a positive answer from Wendy.

Wendy remain speechless but continue to whimper in fear. Scythe just got the answer that he's looking for. He can by her breathing, the sweat, and the look in her eyes. Wendy wanted to scream but if she does that, Scythe would silence her without anyone knowing. Not even Carla. There isn't nobody here and Wendy knew that she's in trouble, not wanting to encounter Scythe out of all places.

"That's ok, you don't need to tell me, the answer I'm seeking is right in front of me. Not even your dear daddy could save you now. Hmm… what if I kill you now, I would have Sonic come to me and give me the fight I wanted." Scythe continued.

Scythe stop his tracks in front of Wendy as he stop walking in circles around Wendy. He then turn to face her once more, continue to speak.

"Where is that dragon slayer spirit? Where is that fighting spirit that you once had? Where is that power you had when you fought me? I guess I know the answer when you weren't expecting to see me again. Were you?" Scythe questioned.

Wendy finally gives Scythe her answer and that answers is a meek nod, her eyes kept staring at Scythe and she didn't take her eyes off of him. Looking into his lime green eyes, looking very menacing as she stare into his eyes. Scythe chuckle a bit, smirking behind his mask and leans in close to talk to her in her eyes.

"So what's it going to be sky dragon slayer, are you going to fight and die here or run away in fear again?" Scythe questioned, readying his hands to wield his dual scythe to finish the sky dragon slayer.

Wendy slowly backing away in fear, her body still trembling at this point and the assassin continue watching Wendy whimpering, she didn't know what to do now and she had wished that Sonic is here to save her. Wendy begin to shed some tears scared for her life. She begin to sniffled, trying to wide away the tears as Scythe ready to end her here.

"Sonic… please… save me…" Wendy sobbed.

Suddenly, Wendy remember Sonic's famous words.

"Wendy…" Sonic called in her mind.

Wendy closed her eyes with her tears still streaming down to her cheek and her body still trembling.

* * *

 _Flashback, the Hedgehog Residence…_

 _Sonic lying down on a hammock around the backward looking up at the beautiful blue sky relaxing at home without worrying about any trouble at all. The true blue enjoy the peace and quiet while his best friend and cousin are at the guild with everyone else. Sonic's ears perk up and sees Wendy approaching him with a smile._

" _Hey there sweetheart, what's up?" Sonic asked._

" _Daddy… can I join you?" Wendy asked._

" _Where is Carla, isn't she always with you?"_

" _Yeah but she's hanging out with Kenny so I thought I stay here and join you. Is… that ok?"_

 _Smiling at the response, Sonic nodded his head and allow Wendy to join him._

" _Sure thing, climb aboard." Sonic permitted._

 _Wendy return the smile and joins with Sonic to watch the beautiful sky. She place her head onto Sonic's chest feeling like a dream come true and wrap her arm around Sonic and watch the skies._

" _Do you always watch the skies?" Wendy asked._

" _I sure do. I always enjoy the peace and quiet, whenever I get around I just lie back, take it easy and admire how beautiful the sky is for a promise of a new day." Sonic answered, his hand stroking Wendy's back as the conversation continue._

" _How can you be so humble, so gentle that you never hurt a fly?"_

" _Well that's how I was raise. All my life I enjoy the adventure, I always enjoy nature. I explore around different places, meet new people, and discover beautiful views. I even discover some beautiful flowers that you've ever seen."_

" _Really?"_

" _Yeah. If I happen to find the place, I'll be sure to bring some for you."_

" _I'd like that. Sonic…"_

" _What is it, princess?"_

" _Can I ask you something?"_

" _What's up?"_

" _How come you're never scared of dying? Do you sometimes feel scared when you're life is on the line when you're protecting the people you cared about?"_

" _Good question. Yeah, I do get scared a bit but when it comes to stuff like this or type of dangerous situations I get myself into, I fight through my fears and I don't let fear own me."_

" _Really? How do you do it? Fight your fears?"_

" _You fight it. Don't let that fear win not matter what you got yourself into, don't let it takeover. You just got to fight it and power on through."_

" _That's all?"_

" _Yeah. Always remember this, when you're afraid and whether it is life for death, don't let your fears own you. Break through that barrier and you'll win against your fear."_

 _Wendy nodded her head, taking Sonic's words by heart._

" _You got it, Sonic. I won't forget that and I won't let you down." Wendy exclaimed._

" _I know, you'll never will."_

 _Wendy smile and hugged her father, the two continue to spend some time together and watch the skies to this beautiful day._

* * *

 _Present…_

 ***BGM: I May Fall (RWBY Vol. 3 OST)***

Wendy open her eyes and wipe the tears off of her eyes. She then begin standing her ground and prepare to face her fears. Something Sonic had told her a while back.

"I won't run away. I made a promise to Sonic and I won't let him down. I am afraid of Scythe but that doesn't mean I'm going to let fear to take control of me. I won't let you hurt anymore people!" Wendy barked.

Scythe chuckle to himself, seeing Wendy as she stood her ground and not fearing Scythe anymore.

"*Chuckle* You have guts I'll give you that. Very well, I'll teach you fear, then agony, and then… well at least the fear and agony will lead you to your death." Scythe said as he draws out his dual scythes.

Wendy is the first to lay one spell against Scythe catching him off guard. Wendy suck up some air to begin this spell.

" **Sky Dragon Roar!** " Wendy shouted.

Wendy blasts a tornado-like blast towards Sky. Scythe swing his scythes and slice the dragon roar dispersing it and get to his stance. Wendy charges at Scythe engulfing green magic into her hands and begin attacking Scythe. Scythe easily dodge Wendy, evading every strike that she can throw at him using the skills she learned from Sonic. Scythe then swing his dual scythes to Wendy, she is force to dodge and Scythe swing his scythes shooting lime green energy waves at the sky dragon slayer. Wendy jumps up in the air and extends her hands and start generating whirlwind from her arms and hurls them over at Scythe.

" **Sky Dragon Wing Attack!** " Wendy shouted.

Scythe launches up in the air and dashes in the air, heading straight to Wendy and he swing his scythes. Wendy barely dodges the scythes then got herself an opening as she begun to generate wind from her feet and hurls it down with a kick striking Scythe with her spell.

" **Sky Dragon Claw!** " Wendy shouted.

This hit Scythe but he blocks the spell off with his scythes but it did send him back down to the ground. Wendy generates wind into her fingertips and she spun around and hurl her hands over at Scythe for another strike.

" **Sky Dragon Crushing Fang!** " Wendy Shouted.

Scythe dodges Wendy once again this time in slow motion, smirking behind his mask, he counters the sky dragon slayer with a knee kick to her abdomen then grabs her by the arm and tosses her away. Wendy did an aerial twist and lands against the wall and then launches herself off from it with a wall jump. Generating wind into her hands, she begin to swing her hands, striking Scythe as she throw some serious punches to the assassin. Scythe easily dodging them with his incredible reflexes, Wendy didn't stop and she continuously attack the assassin head on. Scythe surprises Wendy with a flash kick up in the air then launches himself towards Wendy and deliver a powerful slash knocking away Wendy and sends her flying against a wall and hits the ground.

Scythe drops down and charges at Wendy to finish her quick and easy. Wendy rolls out of the way as Scythe burst through the wall and swung his scythes. He turn around and shot a shockwave of lime green energy from his scythes. Wendy again dodges away from the shockwave as it hurls itself to a wall and explode. Before Wendy can do anything, Scythe reappear using his Wraith form and grabs her by the head and lifts her up in midair squeezing her. Wendy begin to scream in pain, struggling to free herself from the assassin.

"Let me go!" Wendy demanded.

"Look at yourself, you're supposed to be the reinforcements that the resistance requested for. Pathetic!" Scythe scowled.

Scythe tosses Wendy away and she crashes through a wall as the wall break into pieces, creating a hole with rubble and pieces. Wendy slowly gets back up to her feet and get back to her feet. She wipe the blood from her mouth and stood to her ground.

"Still has some fighting left in you I see. This won't last once I end you." Scythe said readying himself.

Wendy with a battle cry and charges over at Scythe and uses her Sky Dragon Crushing Fang once again. Scythe uses her wraith form and phase through Wendy then she quickly turns around and uses Sky Dragon Roar to catch him off guard. Scythe even teleported just in time as the roar hits the ground and creates a whirlwind explosion. Wendy start to look around for Scythe but sees a shadow down below so she looks up and sees Scythe diving down and readied his scythe.

The sky dragon slayer gets out of dodge as Scythe slam down his dual scythes to the ground then creates a shockwave pushing Wendy a feet away. Scythe grabs his scythes and charges at Wendy and swing his weapons in great speed. Wendy dodging the scythes the best she can as Scythe showing no mercy as he keeps attack. Wendy suddenly push back Scythe by blasting a wave of wind from the palm of her hands pushing Scythe back.

" **Sky Dragon Sigh!** " Wendy shouted.

That didn't stop Scythe, he appear up in the air using his wraith form and dives down and slams his dual scythes at the sky dragon slayer. Wendy dodges away and sucks up some air into her mouth and unleash her spell to knock back Scythe.

" **Sky Dragon Roar!** " Wendy shouted.

This time, the tornado-like blast hit Scythe and sends him over to a building and creates an explosion during the blast. Wendy look to see if he got Scythe this time, unfortunately, Scythe walk through the smoke unscathed and he crack his neck.

"I have to admit, that tickles. It didn't hurt me at all." Scythe said.

Wendy glared at Scythe and she begin sucking up some new air, eating it to regain her strength and she begin to activate her dragon force. She then get to her stance and get ready to strike.

"I won't back down, I won't give up!" Wendy yelled.

The sky dragon slayer uses her newfound speed and charges at Scythe and she delivers a kick but Scythe blocks it off with his forearm then punches down Wendy and kicks her away on the ground. Scythe then launches up in the air and try stomping the girl but Wendy rolls out of the way causing Scythe to stomp the ground leaving a dent to it with a few cracks. She then picks herself back up but luckily, she dodges Scythe's flying kick then counters the pale grey echidna with her Sky Dragon Crushing Fang. His hit Scythe in the back and Wendy uses her Sky Dragon Claw knock down Scythe forcing him on one knee.

Afterwards, Wendy generates whirlwind from her arms and pushes Scythe back, knocking him into the whirlwind using her Sky Dragon Wing Attack. Scythe then gets himself trap into the whirlwind as Wendy continuously to generate, she then swing her arms around and creates a powerful tornado damaging the assassin with her new spell she invented herself.

" **Sky Dragon Wave Wind!** " Wendy shouted.

Wendy turn around, glaring at Scythe who is trap inside the whirlwind. Suddenly, Scythe freed himself as he slice his way through the whirlwind, causing it to disappear with ease and drops down to the ground. Scythe then dashes ahead Wendy and tries to slash her with his dual scythes but Wendy jump over Scythe and hits him with her Sky Dragon Claw. Knocking down Scythe, Wendy then start to punch Scythe right to the face of his mask using her brute force then delivers a kick to the pale grey echidna and hits him with another punch and a kick then she goes back and forth beating down Scythe with a battle cry.

Scythe himself smirked, enjoying the pain he's enduring and seconds after, he caught Wendy's punch and look deadly into her eyes with that menacing look.

"That hurt… a bit." Scythe admitted.

Scythe then struck Wendy in the stomach, forcing her to deactivate her dragon force as she screamed in pain. Scythe then uppercut her in the air then grabs her by the ankle and slams her back down. Scythe then kicks her a feet away causing her to crash through an object and hits back down to the ground. Wendy slowly crawling away, Scythe slowly walk over to the sky dragon slayer, smiling behind his mask as he look at the weakened Wendy.

"You should've known it was going to end this way." Scythe warned.

Wendy trying to get away from Scythe but he reach down and grabs her by her hair and looks at her in her eyes.

"You could've walked away and I would've spared your life but you decided to stay and fight. I got to hand it to you kid, you sure know how to give me a good fight but you're not good enough as your father." Scythe continued.

Scythe start to knee kick her in the face then punch her a few times beating her up to a pulp causing Wendy to scream in pain. He drops her to the ground then delivers a brutal side kick sending Wendy flying two feet away and hits the ground. Wendy begin to whimper, clutching her stomach in pain and Scythe slowly walk over to Wendy.

"Don't go yet, we're just beginning your torture. It's time I give you misery, I'm going to have fun teaching you what true agony is." Scythe sneered.

Looking horrified, Wendy try her best to get away, begging the assassin to don't torture her.

"No… please…" Wendy pleaded.

Wendy trying to crawl away, getting away from Scythe but he grabs her by the ankle and pulls her up close and start torturing her making Wendy to scream in agony out loud.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Wendy screamed.

* * *

 _With the Resistance…_

Carla busy helping the resistance until the reinforcements arrives. What she couldn't help but to hear some loud screaming that caught her attention if not by surprise. Her eyes widened when she recognize those screams, it was Wendy and she knew that she's in trouble.

"Wendy! No… hang on child, I'm coming." Carla said.

Activating her wings, she heads over to where the screams is being heard. Before she can help and rescue the sky dragon slayer, one of the legion soldiers sees Carla and begin shooting a dark lacrima bullet to knock her out cold and Carla then revert back to normal and laid there unconscious.

* * *

 _With Scythe…_

Scythe beating up Wendy causing her to scream in pain. The assassin teaching her agony as he brutally beat her to the pulp. The pale echidna continuously punching Wendy and kicking her a few more times to hear her scream again. He then picks her up and hold her by the neck, choking her to death with a strong grip. Wendy weakly, trying to break free from Scythe's grasp but she is too weakened to do anything right now. Scythe punch Wendy in the gut again and laughed, Wendy let go of Scythe's arm and closed her eyes almost like she's about to fall into unconsciousness.

"No one's going to save you now." Scythe said.

Scythe threw Wendy to a wall and she crash and hits the ground.

"Not even your exceed friend, not Fairy Tail, and especially your daddy and your mommy." Scythe continued.

"So… nic…" Wendy whimpered.

Scythe approached Wendy, looking down at her. He then squat down and picks her by her hair and lifted her head forcing her to look at him.

"You shouldn't have come here to help the resistance. You should've stay back home where you think you're completely safe. You're not the reinforcements that you're supposed to be and yet you can even defeat me. You're weak, slow, pathetic, and a disgrace to call yourself the daughter of Sonic the Hedgehog. Even a disgrace to be called the sky dragon slayer, I thought your dragon supposed to teach you to become stronger just like the other dragon slayers out there." Scythe insulted.

Wendy then begin to shed tears from her eyes from the insults Scythe threw at him.

"Please… stop…" Wendy pleaded.

"Crying are we? There's no one to blame but yourself. You think I give a damn about you? DO YOU!" Scythe threatened.

The assassin lifts up the sky dragon slayer from the ground and punch her again causing Wendy to scream, she begin sobbing as the torture wouldn't stop.

"That's it, cry for me! Show me your despair, show me your tears, show me how hopeless you are without your family and without your hero!" Scythe continued causing Wendy to cry.

It was like music to his ears, Scythe drops Wendy then delivers a kick sending her flying a feet away and hits the ground. Wendy is now brutally beaten, broken, and victimized. Scythe laugh as Wendy's cries continue and the sky dragon slayer felt so hopeless.

"No matter, I had enough of this torture. It has been fun but it's time I put an end to this. I have an objective to do but first, I'll kill you right now. This would be perfect to get Sonic so angry that he'll fight me. He'll be broken the inside which marks his greatest failure yet: that he couldn't save his adoptive daughter." Scythe said.

Scythe draw out his scythe and prepare to execute Wendy once and for all.

"After I'm done with you, I'm coming after your friend that you call Carla." Scythe said.

Wendy closed her eyes bracing herself for her demise. However, she remember that she made a promise to Sonic. She remember it a while back and remember his exact words.

* * *

 _Wendy's Subconscious…_

" _Never give up! Whenever you're in a tight and dangerous situation, you keep fighting. Give everything you got and remember the people you care about and your closest friends. Let that be your weapon._ " Sonic repeated.

* * *

 _Present…_

Wendy shot her eyes open, glares at Scythe and she then begin getting back up to her feet surprising Scythe.

"No… you're wrong Scythe. I'm not a disgrace! I have friends that are waiting for me and my new family. Sonic the Hedgehog and his wife Erza Scarlet-Hedgehog adopted me as their daughter. Sonic has taught me so much and saved my life numerous times and I won't let him down!" Wendy scoffed.

"Ha! You really think so, you can't even pull your own weight. You're weak and you're not strong enough to defeat me." Scythe countered.

"That's where you're wrong Scythe. Sonic has taught me, trained me, mentored me to become strong and I've become strong enough already. I know I let everyone down but not when I made a promise to everyone, especially Sonic."

"Like I care. You couldn't defeat me. Not by yourself."

"I don't care if I can't defeat you. I'm going to try anyway, I have a job to do and I'm willing to complete it and make Sonic proud."

"To make him proud you say? Don't make me laugh. What can you do?"

"Whatever it takes to beat you and defeat the resistance and you forgot one thing about me. I'm Wendy Marvel-Hedgehog and I'm Sonic the Hedgehog's adoptive DAUGHTER!"

Wendy begin to shout in anger, unleashing her newfound strength, her newfound power, and her newfound magic from Hargeon Town. She begin creating a whirlwind around herself activating her dragon force and begin to ascended up to the next level like she did before. A powerful wind gust blowing from her and blasting around the area. Scythe shielded himself looking at Wendy in surprise.

"WHAT!" Scythe shouted.

"UUUUUUUUUURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Wendy roared.

* * *

 _The Resistance…_

The resistance continue to hold the enemies off until suddenly, they felt a massive earthquake involved. The alvarez and the empire felt the strong vibration from underground, causing all of them to lose their balance feeling like the world is coming to an end. This even woke Carla up, slowly sitting up and felt the vibration. She smiled knowing who's responsible.

"Wendy, you finally obtain control of your newfound power." Carla said.

* * *

 _The Battlefield…_

Scythe watch Wendy begin transforming once again and increases her power, her magic to a greater level. The earthquake finally stop and the whirlwind begin to disperse and Wendy now had ascended to her second level of her Dragon Force. Finally she has control over it and can use it however she likes and Scythe senses her power had increased tremendously.

"Her power… is has increased…" Scythe stammered.

Wendy begin to heal herself using her magic and feeling much better. She gave Scythe the death glare and let out another roar bursting whirlwind from her body and got ready to fight.

"I won't let you harm anymore people, I won't stand around and let you kill them. No more… NO MORE!" Wendy shouted and bursting another whirlwind from her body, generating from her body.

"Show me what you can do Sky dragon slayer!" Scythe demanded.

Scythe draws out his scythes and charges at Wendy and swung his scythes. Wendy surprised Scythe as she punched Scythe in the abdomen with intense force forcing a loud scream in agony from Scythe then delivers another punch to his face forcing him backwards and he skid the ground.

"You bitch! I'll kill you!" Scythe threatened.

 ***BGM: It's my Turn (RWBY Vol. 3 OST)***

Wendy charge at Scythe and both clashed and creates a shockwave that push them a feet away. Scythe shot a wave of lime green energy from his dual scythes but Wendy uses her reflexes, her speed to dodge away the waves. Using her newfound strength, her newfound speed, she put all of that into good use as she makes her way towards Scythe engulfing whirlwind into her fist and unleashes her spell against the assassin that caught him off guard.

" **Sky Dragon Wing Attack!** " Wendy shouted.

Hitting Scythe, Wendy shooting whirlwind at the assassin and traps inside. However, Scythe slice his way out as he combines his dual scythes into a double ended scythe. Scythe begin shooting waves of energy from his scythe, distracting Wendy in the process. Wendy dodges the waves and charges over at Scythe and kicked him in the face at his mask sending Scythe flying. Wendy then goes after Scythe and generates wind into her fingertips to add a little more damage to the assassin giving everything she's got with her newfound power.

" **Sky Dragon Crushing Fang!** " Wendy shouted.

Wendy begin her assault, hitting Scythe and start his her beatdown on the assassin. Letting her anger out into her attacks with tremendous strength, Wendy continue with this for few short seconds and finish this off by generating wind into her feet and hurls herself for a kick.

" **Sky Dragon Claw!** " Wendy shouted.

Wendy kicked Scythe with brute force, so hard that the brute force sends the assassin over to a wall and Scythe himself crash through a building and hits the ground afterwards. Wendy appear up in midair and dives down to attack Scythe furthermore. The pale grey echidna senses Wendy, sees her up in the air coming towards him so he rolls out of the way and Wendy stomps down creating a little dent to the ground as she's trying to dive kick Scythe. Scythe then sweep kicks Wendy then flash kicks her up in the air and launches up to deliver some slashes to the sky dragon slayer receiving a little damage.

Wendy herself recover herself, then dodges the Scythe's double ended scythe then counters the assassin off guard with a flash kick to the chin knocking back Scythe then Wendy begin generating whirlwind into her arms then again swing them creating a whirlwind tornado to trap Scythe with this spell.

" **Sky Dragon Wave Wind!** " Wendy shouted.

Wendy generated a powerful tornado knocking and damaging Scythe into the tornado. Scythe begin screaming in agony and so, Wendy then goes on to add twice the damage, using more of her magic and spells to make Scythe pay for everything he has done while working with the Legion and working for Scar. Wendy dives in the tornado and begin to pummel the assassin with her Sky Dragon Crushing Fang. Wendy remember how Scythe gave her fear, torturing her mind as fear itself takes over forcing her to not stand on her ground and face the assassin head on. But to her, it's no more. Wendy had just about enough with the assassin and tired of seeing everything getting hurt or killed by Scythe, she would put a stop to this once and for all and not allow him to kill any more people.

Wendy continue with her assault, giving everything she's got into her spells showing no mercy towards the assassin. After a whole minute with the assault with her melee strikes and her spells, Wendy use her Sky Dragon Claw knocking Scythe back down to the ground and then she gets out of the tornado. Once Wendy is now in position, Wendy begin to generate sky blue whirlwind into her hands creating a ball of whirlwind aiming it right towards the tornado knowing this would do the trick to finish this off.

" **Sky Dragon Sonic Wind!** " Wendy shouted.

Wendy pushes her spell, blasts it right towards the tornado as it hurls itself inside and hits Scythe. The impact begin creating a whirlwind explosion like a hurricane damaging Scythe greatly into this spell. Even Scythe roared in agony, he is seen flying up in the air and descends down crashing to the ground hard once the explosion had died down.

Scythe wasn't done, he had receive so much damage but the question how much did he receive and was he greatly injured or not. The assassin crack his neck, smirking behind his mask as he get back up on his feet and shake off the pain. Wendy then elbowed Scythe a feet away out of nowhere then goes after him, she begin pummeling Scythe with a serious of rapid punches as she struck ad beating down the assassin just like how Sonic pummel his enemies with is might and speed. Wendy then uses her speed to attack Scythe from different angles with a serious of punches and kicks to add twice the damage.

As the assault continues on, Scythe swing his scythe, trying to stop and counter Wendy off but Wendy senses Scythe and dodge away his scythe then struck Scythe in the abdomen with terrifying brute force causing Scythe to scream in agony as he clutch his stomach. Wendy again delivers a punch and blasts whirlwind of her magic pushing Scythe two feet away and he hits the ground on his back. Scythe quickly gets back up and shot a wave of energy from his scythe and tosses a few poison throwing knives at the sky dragon slayer.

Using the reflexes with her second level of her dragon force, Wendy dodge the knives and generates whirlwind from her arms and hurls them over at the assassin.

" **Sky Dragon Wing Attack!** " Wendy shouted.

The whirlwind pushes Scythe back against the wall and Wendy then begin to finish the assassin as she begin to suck up some air, eating the fresh air to gain more magic, more of the lacrima within and then begin to unleash out a dragon slayer's famous spell.

" **Sky Dragon Roar!** " Wendy shouted.

Wendy blew a tornado like whirlwind from her mouth and blasts it towards Scythe and it hits him as Scythe couldn't dodge or use his scythe to destroy it. The roar blasts Scythe through a building and Scythe is seen flying a few feet away from Wendy and he crashes against another wall creating a dent with a few cracks onto it.

Scythe slowly slides down to the ground, kneeling in one knee and drop his scythe as they revert back to his dual scythes. Wendy appear across Scythe three feet away and she glared at the assassin. Scythe himself begin chuckling and look over to the sky dragon slayer.

"*Chuckle* That was fun. You sure put up much of a fight as I anticipated. Well done sky dragon slayer, you have gotten stronger and you faced your fear." Scythe congratulated.

"This ends right now, I won't let you harm anymore people ever again." Wendy warned.

"Is it? You may have stop me but the war isn't over. Not in the slightest."

"We're going to win and I know for the fact that Sonic is going to beat Scar. This time he won't lose."

"We'll have to see about that sky dragon slayer. But there is no way that you all won't stop the Legion. We're going to punish this world and turn this into chaos. It's only a matter of time until that happens and your hero won't do anything about it."

Wanting to put an end to this right now and stop Scythe, Wendy charge at Scythe with her might but soon, Scythe tosses a throwing knife forcing Wendy to dodge it and gives him a change to uppercut the sky dragon slayer then grabs her by the neck and slams her against the wall and look into her eyes.

"You think you can stop me? You're delusional than I thought. Yes, you have beat me but you can't kill me either. I'm inevitable and there's nothing you can do to stop me. Enjoy this little victory for now but I will finish what I started." Scythe warned.

With that, Scythe knee kicks Wendy to the stomach knocking some wind off of her that force her to kneel down on one knee and Scythe teleported out of sight smirking behind his mask. Scythe remember that the resistance are still fighting so she takes her attention back to them as she rejoins with the resistance and Carla. Wendy then uses her Sky Dragon Roar to knock away multiple troops and bringing down their forces.

Out of nowhere, the reinforcements arrive in the nick of time and outnumbered the Legion and the Alvarez Empire forcing them to retreat. Spiral entering in the fray and fought more of the troops with the resistance and taking back Era. Wendy and Carla are beyond relief that the reinforcements had shown up and assist them to complete their goal. With their victory, the resistance celebrate as a job well done.

Wendy reunites with Carla and the exceed check up on the sky dragon slayer.

"Wendy! Thank goodness you're all right. How are you feeling right now?" Carla asked.

"I'm better. I've finally step up and face my fears and beat Scythe." Wendy responded.

Hearing this, Carla became absolutely shock that Wendy would be the one that stop and beat the assassin before he can spread more bloodshed to the resistance.

"You've beaten Scythe? All by yourself?" Carla repeated.

"Yeah. I did and I forced him to retreat." Wendy confessed.

"My goodness. I… I don't know what to say. I'm… I'm proud of you Wendy. You have gotten a lot stronger. Your father would be so proud of you, including Erza and Grandine."

"Yeah. I know they will."

"I couldn't agree with you more." A voiced said.

The two girls look to see the wind dragon slayer joining in the conversation.

"Hearing you beat Scythe all by yourself. You sure have grown a lot stronger." Spiral added crossing his arms with a smile.

"Yeah. Sonic has trained me to become stronger. It's all thanks to him." Wendy admitted.

"Well it sure has paid of. You should be proud of yourself for facing your fear and stand up to Scythe. He's really dangerous but you hold your own out there Wendy. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks Spiral. That means a lot to me."

"Don't mentioned. Now I believe you should tell Sonic about your progress and how you've obtain a second level of your dragon force."

"Huh?"

"You didn't tell him didn't you?"

"Shoot! I forgot to tell him when he came back. So is Sonic here?"

"He's back at Magnolia. Mavis wanted to see him and it look like it was something very important."

"Oh…"

"Don't worry Wendy, you'll tell Sonic once we get back to Magnolia Town. That way you can tell your story just like how he tells his own stories of his adventures." Carla exclaimed.

"Yeah. You're right."

"Now then, you ladies should rest up before we can head on back. Oh and let you ladies know, we're winning the war by the way so we just need to keep pushing forward and retake the towns and afterwards we confront Scar and Zeref and their army." Spiral advised.

"You got it." Wendy retorted sharing her smile.

"I'm quite curious, what does Mavis want with Sonic that is something important?" Carla pondered.

"You got me, I'm guessing that it has to do something against Scar and the Legion." Spiral responded, rubbing his chin to think otherwise.

* * *

 _Magnolia Town, Fairy Tail…_

Sonic had just gotten back to Magnolia Town where he is greeted by the civilians and the wizards of Fairy Tail. Kinana rush up to Sonic to check if he's ok.

"Sonic, I heard about what happen. Are you ok?" Kinana asked.

"Yeah. I'm perfectly fine. We took back Hargeon Town so it's a big win for us." Sonic responded earning a smile from Kinana.

"That's good to know. You and the others did a wonderful job. We couldn't have done it without you Sonic." Makarov said.

"No problem. We still got a fighting chance and we can still win this war."

"Damn right!" Max agreed.

"Will you defeat Scar, your brother when that time comes?" Cana asked.

"Yeah. This time, I won't allow Scar to destroy everything. I promise."

Cana smiled and hug Sonic.

"I know you'll kick his ass. Give him hell." Cana encouraged kissing Sonic on the cheek.

All of sudden, Mavis finally makes her appearance and approach Sonic.

"Sonic, I'm glad you're back safe." Mavis greeted.

"Hey Mavis, I heard you wanted to talk to me." Sonic assumed.

"That's right. There is something that I think you should see."

"Ok. What is it that you wanted to show me?"

"Come with me and I'll show it to you."

Sonic nodded and follows Mavis to wherever they're going. Makarov order the other wizards to return to their objectives. Sonic followed Mavis to a secret passage as they head downstairs to underground. Sonic start to get curious of what Mavis is taking him to.

"So where are we going all of sudden, why underground?" Sonic asked.

"It's where we keep secrets from the other members of the guild. The other masters of the guild are the only ones who know about this secret, even Cana knows." Mavis answered.

"I take it that you told her about this."

"I only told her about Lumen Histoire. Not about what I wanted to show you."

"I gotcha."

Sonic and Mavis arrive at the door, a secret door to whatever it is inside. Mavis uses her magic to open the door, the light begin to shine bright as Sonic cover his eyes. Sonic look clear enough to see what's inside until he is shocked to see what it is. Sonic sees the real Mavis inside a purple crystal.

"Whoa… am I dreaming or this is real?" Sonic asked.

"No. You're not dreaming. That is my real body inside, I'm only an illusion. This is Lumen Histoire also known as Fairy Heart."

"WHAT!?"

Sonic shaking his head in pure shock. Trying to process what he just heard.

"Are you telling me that you're Fairy Heart? The Lumen Histoire?"

"That's right. This is the reason why Scar and Zeref are working together to try to retrieve me but we're doing everything in our power to make sure it doesn't happen."

"What happens if they have you? What will happen next?"

"Sadly I am not sure but I have a strong feeling that it will get worse once they collect Fairy Heart. We have to protect it at all costs."

"Yeah. Don't worry, we'll win. We're taking back towns and places and destroying their forces that makes them vulnerable."

"True but we must do whatever we can and we must be cautious. We don't know what Scar and Zeref will plan next."

"You got a point there. So is that all you wanted to show me?"

"No. There's more to it. Come with me."

Sonic nodded and follows Mavis inside further down of the basement of the guild. Sonic begin question more about Lumen Histoire.

"So about Fairy Heart, what does it do and how powerful is it?" Sonic questioned.

"It's the ultimate weapon to save the entire world. I told the whole guild about it while you were gone thinking you were dead. Fairy Heart is in fact a source of infinite Magic Power, stemming from a combination of residual Magic Power left in my body due to Ankhseram's Curse and decades of failed experiments by Precht in an attempt to resurrect her. Its power is claimed to be so great that Etherion could, hypothetically, be fired an infinite number of times if its power source were to become Fairy Heart."

"Whoa… mind blown. That powerful?"

"Yes. My ethereal body come under any sort of harm, then Fairy Heart, as well as, my body within, will also suffer damage. That is why I had Cana to use **Fairy Glitter** to destroy my Thought Projection form in order to free my true body that's inhabiting the crystal, Cana succeed of doing so numerous attempts."

"Fairy Glitter… wait. Back at Tenrou Island, the S-Class exams eight years ago. Cana told me that she found your grave and that somehow she retrieve Fairy Glitter. I've seen her use it at the Grand Magic Games last years before Darkness made his return to get rid of me. Is that the reason why you entrusted her with Fairy Glitter?"

"Yes. That's correct. I chose her to wield that kind of power in order to save and protect our friends back at Tenrou Island. I also had her to use it to free my body with it. Right now, you're looking at the true form."

"Wow. This is a lot to take in man… I can't believe what I'm hearing right now."

"I know it's a lot to take in but I trust you to learn the truth about me and about Lumen Histoire. That is why one day, you might get selected to be a new master of the guild. You have tremendous amount of power and I trust you to protect Fairy Tail and everyone you care about."

"Wow… thanks Mavis."

"You're welcome. Now then…"

Mavis and Sonic arrive at the door. Mavis uses her magic that activate the magic glyph to open the door. The door then slowly opens and review what's inside, Sonic sees something in the center and Mavis urged Sonic to come inside with her.

"Come on." Mavis ordered.

Sonic nodded and enters inside the room with Mavis and Mavis then uses her magic again to open up the center of the ground with its magic. There is also a magic barrier around the objective. Sonic's eyes bulge wide in absolute shock, recognizing what it is in front of him. It looks like Sonic finally completed his secret objective ordered by the god of positive chaos energy: Eon wanted him to do. The blue blur even recognize the shape and recognize the gem from anywhere that is the color black.

Mavis look to see Sonic who is surprised to see what's in front of him.

"I assume you already know what it is?" Mavis assumed.

Shaking his head, Sonic return back to reality to speak with the first master of Fairy Tail.

"Yeah. As matter of fact what it is and it's from my world, my home." Sonic confessed.

"Care to tell me?" Mavis asked.

"Sure. What you got here is a **Black Chaos Emerald** , the emerald that holds the power of pure negative Chaos Energy and the negative chaos energy god that can wield its power because he store his power inside this emerald."

Mavis bulge her eyes, her pupils shrunk in utter shock. The first master of Fairy Tail did not know what she can say nor how she can respond. The master of the guild stare at Sonic shocked of what she just learned right now.

"My… god…" Mavis trailed off.


	44. Act 2 Scene 18: Aprehended

Chapter 44: Apprehended

 _The Basement, Fairy Tail…_

Mavis trying to process what Sonic had filled her in just now. What she has here in the basement of the guild all along is a dark but powerful source of energy glowing into the black gem known as the Black Chaos Emerald. What Mavis didn't expect Sonic to tell her is that a god of negative chaos energy store up his unbelievable power inside the emerald waiting to be unleashed? Mavis look back at the black emerald, she can very well sense its powerful energy, it's magic erupting inside the emerald and look to be appear that's it's dangerous to have a strong and powerful dark magic here in the guild. The first master take her attention back towards Sonic who he's staring at the black emerald. Sonic finally found what he has been searching for ordered by the positive chaos energy god himself: Eon order him to do.

Noticing that Sonic is staring at the emerald, Mavis then break the silence to ask Sonic more questions about how and when did Sonic knew about the Black Chaos Emerald.

"Sonic, I need to know. How do you know about this powerful black gemstone? When did you heard about it?" Mavis asked.

Taking his eyes off from the emerald, Sonic look at Mavis the first master of Fairy Tail demanding an explanation of how he knew about the emerald.

"When I was still dead, the god of positive chaos energy: Eon told me about it and about how it came to be. Also, from what Eon filled me in with a lot of information I can gather before I was brought back to life, the negative chaos energy god is here in Earthland. From what I can theorize is that he's working with the Legion to retrieve this." Sonic explained.

This put Mavis' shocking expression to a whole new level. Hearing what Sonic just told her surprised her greatly. That there is a god from Sonic's world here in Earthland and working with the Legion. If not the Alvarez Empire.

"What… you mean you're up against a god? Here in Earthland?" Mavis continued.

"That's right. My guess is that my brother has been ordered to get the black chaos emerald for Leviathan."

"Leviathan? Is that the negative chaos energy god's name?"

"Yeah. You're correct on that. He's Eon's brother."

Mavis backed away a step, her pupils shrunk and her body shaking in mixed emotions: fear and surprised.

"Is this true? Please tell me this isn't true?" Mavis pleaded.

"Unfortunately Mavis it is. I'm sorry." Sonic corrected.

"Let me ask you one more question, what if Leviathan collect his emerald? What if Leviathan retrieve his powers back, what will happen next?"

"Something horrible is going to happen and I can say that, he'd probably will destroy the world. If not the entire universe."

"Sonic… that's what you're up against? You're going up against your brother, the black dragon Acnologia who has returned and a god!?"

"Yeah… I sure have my hands full on that one. But Eon told me that I have some strange and unique power inside me waiting to be unleashed but the question is how can I do that? I don't know how I can unleash that amount of power and where can I begin."

Sonic cross his arms closing his eyes trying to think otherwise.

"Damn it! I don't even know how I can tap into it. Oh man, I know I should've ask for some hints before I came back." Sonic cursed.

The first master couldn't help but to smile and so she approach Sonic and gives him a comforting hug, trying to calm Sonic down to not think hard and have him to keep his focus on what's important.

"You'll find it Sonic. I know you will. That is why I have faith you, you've saved my guild, our friends, our family countless times and I know you can do it again. You never let us down and never have. That's what make you special and I know that you'll defeat your brother and Leviathan. We're all depending on you. You're our last and only hope to win this war." Mavis comforted.

Hearing this from the bottom of Mavis' heart, Sonic knew that she's right. He had saved the guild, saved everyone he cared about plenty of times and knows that he'll do it again. Sonic return the smile and returns the hug.

"Thanks Mavis, it means a lot to me." Sonic thanked, showing his respect and kindness to the first master.

"No problem. I will never doubt you and I will never lose my faith in you. You can still save the world and I know you will succeed." Mavis added.

"She's right!" a voiced intervened.

Sonic and Mavis look to the door and sees Cana entering inside the room leaning against the door frame and showing Sonic a little bit of her sex appeal.

"We have our ups and downs and we've been through a lot but we still put it through. We still fight and we manage to make it out alive at the end. I know that you're going to kick Scar's ass Sonic and I know you're going to beat the hell out of that Leviathan guy." Cana continued.

"*Chuckle* I guess that you heard everything didn't you?" Sonic assumed.

"Every word but I won't tell anyone. Not when you're ready to tell them."

"Thanks Cana."

"Anytime, cutie."

"So what's the plan Sonic, what can we do to help?" Mavis asked.

"We can't let Scar and the Legion know that we have the black chaos emerald. We need to keep it hidden until further notice. Also, just in case if they did manage to find it, we should put up some kind of security. A magic barrier to prevent anyone to steal it." Sonic suggested.

"I think I can help you with that." Cana volunteered showing the markings of Fairy Glitter.

"What can you do?"

"I'll put up a magic barrier, strong enough so that no one can steal it."

"Good idea."

"Let me get to work right now."

Sonic and Mavis step aside allowing Cana to put up a magic barrier so that no one can steal the black emerald. Cana begin to use Fairy Glitter and creates a barrier, strong enough that looks to be impenetrable. Sonic smiled and Cana then look over to her crush.

"That should do it, no one will never get through this barrier." Cana said.

"Thank you." Sonic retorted, thanking the brunette.

"No problem. Now how about a reward?"

"Well… I guess you earned it so why not."

Cana smiled so she pulls Sonic and pressed her lips against Sonic's and sharing an intimate kiss with the true blue. Sonic surprisingly returns the kiss as Cana wrap her arms around her crush. She even takes Sonic's hand and place them onto her ample ass giving him another taste of second base. Sonic went along and squeezes Cana's butt causing the brunette to squeal in joy while kissing the speedster. The kiss would go on for two minutes and Cana pulls away and shares her seductive but loving smile.

"Thanks for the reward, handsome. Hope I can do this again with you sometime." Cana said winking at the true blue.

"Yeah… you're welcome." Sonic responded.

"Now that we have that out of the way, let's return back with the others. I believe we still have work to do at this moment." Mavis suggested.

"Yeah. Good idea."

After the conversation, Sonic walks with Mavis and Cana and head back up to meet with the others while Cana wrapped her arm around Sonic with that genuine smile. Sonic remain focus on the task at hand knowing that Fairy Tail has the black emerald, all he needed to do is to protect it and not let it fall into the wrong hands knowing that his brother is looking for it.

* * *

 _The Legion Hideout…_

Jinx who appears to be on top of the leader of the legion. She appears to be moaning like a maniac as both of them are having sex which engage in a quickie. Jinx wrapped her arms around the black and grey hedgehog, holding him in her arms embracing Scar with affection and lust altogether. The maniac couldn't stop moaning, her hips moved on their very own wit Scar's rod penetrating her walls that filled her body with ecstasy. Scar decided to "punish" Jinx a little more by smacking her in the ass driving Jinx wild. She didn't want this to end as the sex feels amazing for her.

Jinx of course loved to spend some quality time with her soulmate. She had remember the times she spent with her ex boyfriends but none of them seem to keep up with her or make her happy. She had looked for someone that she can chase after, seeing the sadistic side and to become dangerous. When she met Scar and the Legion, she became head over heels for Sonic at first sight. Being the leader of the massive army and plan to destroy everyone's life to cause havoc turned the maniac on. She wanted to remain by Scar's side and never want to betray his trust and leave him. Now here she is entertaining the leader of the legion despite of seeing him in a bad mood all because of his brother is still alive and winning the fight.

Still that won't stop Jinx, she would do anything to help ease Scar to calm down with anything she can for him. She doesn't mind being a play toy for the leader of the legion. She can allow Scar to do whatever he likes to her for his amusement. Jinx had drop down to her knees and blowing Scar off, using her mouth as she suckling his erection to make him climax. Her head moved, bopping her head in a neat rapid pace adding some slurping noises while doing so. Jinx can hear Scar groaning, his hand clutch her head and suddenly he begin to fuck her face. Jinx started moaning, her lips curled into a lusting smile as she loved the way Scar dominates her. To tease Scar, Jinx showcase her slutty but vulgar expression on her face while she sucks him off. Her hands rest onto Scar's thighs, her eyes stare at the leader of the legion with those lusting eyes. Scar gritted his teeth, he can feel he's getting closer to his limit and seem he can't hold it any longer.

"Shit! Jinx…" Scar groaned.

"Mmmmmmm *slurp* mmmmmmmmmmph!" Jinx muffled.

Scar stop thrusting Jinx's mouth a couple of seconds after, he let go of her head and Jinx continue to suck him off with her head bopping faster. Without warning, Jinx's eyes bulge wide from the absolute shock. Scar release his spunk out of him and shoots it inside Jinx's mouth sending the maniac her treat for her "hard work". Jinx muffled again, she begin to swallow down Scar's cum and gulps down every drop of his spunk. Gulping down the cum, Jinx look up at Shadow with those lusting eyes again. She had taken everything from the blue blur and finally Scar had finish climaxing.

After the session is done, Jinx slowly pulls away from Scar's rod making more of the slurping noises before she ejects Scar's shaft. Jinx licked the length, tasting Scar's flesh a little bit more not wanting to end the session. Jinx couldn't help but to giggle at her crush, she gives Scar that slutty look wanting more of him.

"Did that feel good, boss?" Jinx asked.

"Yeah. Just what I needed. Thanks for that."

"*Giggle* So are you going to bend me over and take me right now?"

"Much as I love to but you have a job."

"Does it involved blowing stuff up?"

"Yes."

"Then I'm in. Do I get my reward afterwards?"

"Yes. If you happen to complete the job then I will grant your request."

"Sweet!"

Jinx stood up and puts back her bikini top before the trio exit the room. Jinx followed Scar out of the room right after he put away his rod and zip his pants back up. Entering inside the different room, he meets up with the rest of the Elite Five and Scythe had just gotten back from Era. Scar can tell that there is some tension going on and he can sense it. He can tell that something went wrong and he didn't like failure to complete the objective that he assign them to do. With a stern look, Scar breaks up the silence so to start the conversation here in the briefing room.

"Ok. What's the report? Care to tell me what's going on?" Scar asked.

"Sir, the resistance had taken back Era." Riven reported.

"WHAT!? How is this possible? Who's responsible? Is it my brother?"

"No. It was all thanks to the sky dragon slayer: Wendy Marvell known as Wendy Hedgehog since we all know that she's the adoptive daughter of Sonic the Hedgehog." Mellka corrected.

"So she has gotten stronger. Ever since Wendy has achieve Dragon Force 2, she's been an unstoppable force. Scythe, you didn't kill her?"

"I was but Wendy refused to give up, despite of giving her true fear, she manages to fight through it. I have to say I'm impressed." Scythe admitted.

"I see. The resistance have gotten a lot stronger and taking back town after town all thanks to Sonic."

"Don't forget the first master of the guild: Mavis Vermillion. I hear that she's an excellent strategist and a tactician to every tougher situations like this while in a war." Connor reminded.

"Yeah that too. Man, now Sonic is really pissing me the fuck off. He should've stay dead." Storm cursed.

"We all are Storm, it has been a stressing day and the resistance are fighting back and taking back towns as we speak. Sonic has been a thorn in our side." Riven retorted.

"Ugh! This is bullshit! I hate it when we're losing. Can it get any worse?" Jinx whined.

Seeing the elite five complaining about losing their strength and the world. Scar had just about enough so he blasted a dark green energy ball at the wall creating a minor explosion to get his elite five's attention with a stern look.

"Enough! We're all on edge here and we're angry. We have Sonic to blame for and we all have a reason to be. However, that won't fix it by just bickering and whining. That's not how I taught you guys when I recruited you five to be my elite team for our master plan. We all have our ups and downs and we manage to fight our way through to the end. No matter what the consequences and situations are. Let this be your lesson and let this be your true ultimate test yet. You all have unbelievable talent and that's not the reason why I recruited you all. I recruited you five because to make a difference and punish those who wronged you in the past. We're the bosses here? We are the authority and soon, we will punish this damn world for its prejudice and create a utopia of chaos and destruction to those people living good lives. We'll create… Revolution and we will do things our way. Don't let these failures get you all, turn that into your true strength. Let that be your weapon." Scar motivated.

The elite five look at each other, thinking to themselves about while Scythe watched on. The elite five took their boss's words by heart, they know what he meant and they know that he's right. They also knew that it's not over and they'll keep fighting. With that in mind, the elite five nodded their heads and obeyed to Scar and complied with their boss, awaiting for their next orders.

"Yes, sir!" the elite five acknowledged.

"Good. That's the elite five I know. Now then, we all move forward to the plan. Riven, Jinx I have a job for the both of you." Scar informed.

"What would you have us do, sir?" Riven asked kneeling down showing the sign of respect and her loyalty waiting for her orders.

"Yeah, what do want us to do?" Jinx asked as she too kneel down waiting for her soulmate's orders.

"You two will be accompanying Brandish at the Stronghold up east. She's already there and waiting for you two there. It's time we put our plan into action for the upcoming event for the resistance." Scar ordered.

"Understood. I shall leave at once your excellency." Riven acknowledged.

"You got it, time to cause so mayhem: Jinx style." Jinx also acknowledged.

"Good. Remember what I told you both, including the three of you." Scar reminded.

"Yes, sir." The elite five acknowledged.

* * *

 _Fairy Tail, Magnolia Town…_

Sonic arrive back with Cana and Mavis along and see a few people who had just arrive back from Era after retaking it back from the Legion and the Alvarez Empire. Smiling, Sonic liked to see everyone had made it out ok after dealing with a tough situation. Suddenly, someone surprised him by hugging behind of Sonic. When the blue speedster turn to see who is responsible, it was Lucy that surprised the blue blur with a genuine smile even showing her affection to her major crush.

"You're back. I thought something bad happen to you Sonic, I was worried about you." Lucy said.

Sonic kept on smiling and gently had Lucy to let go of him so that he can face her face to face.

"Don't worry about me, I'm not going to go anywhere. Besides, I don't plan on dying again since I'm needed here."

"Great. I heard that you fought a big water monster is it true?"

"Yeah. Turns out, it was one of my enemies I fought in the past but this time Scar had created the monster."

"That was Scar's doing?"

"Yeah."

"Your brother maybe smart and dangerous but he is an asshole."

"No argue with that. *Chuckle* So how did your mission go?"

"We destroyed a secret base and beatdown a few of Scar's army and the Alvarez Empire guys but overall we did pretty good."

"Anything happen?"

"Well… me and Spiral stop a giant water monster that almost destroyed Hargeon Town created by Scar."

"WHAT! You fought a water monster?" Jet and Droy asked in unison.

"That's right. It was someone I know back home from my world. I even fought him when I became Super Sonic."

"You so gotta tell me that story." Lucy demanded.

"In another time but we got a war to win and I have an evil conniving brother that I vow to beat to win."

"Oh right, sorry."

"It's cool. Have any of you seen Kenny?"

"Right there!"

Sonic turn to his exceed partner and he approaches to the true blue.

"Did the resistance take back Era?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah. Wendy made sure to make it all happen." Kenny reported.

"Alright! We're getting stronger every time we retake a town." Max said.

"I just contacted Spiral and they're on their way back to Magnolia. They should arrive here in a few minutes and Wendy said that she has something she wants to tell you Sonic." Warren informed.

"Is it important?" Sonic asked.

"I'm not sure but she is eager to tell you about what happen."

"Ok then, I guess I can dig that. Oh have you guys seen Erza?"

"She's still at Hargeon Town, she's helping to prepare some defenses in case the Legion or the Alvarez Empire strike to take back the town again. She would be back here afterwards."

"Good. I think I could take a breather and relax a bit. After all, I did defeated Chaos."

"Who's Chaos?" Romeo asked.

"The water monster I face back at Hargeon."

The doors open and the guild look to see Spiral along with Wendy and Carla behind him. Wendy soon spotted Sonic and ran up to him for a hug.

"Sonic, you're back!" Wendy beamed.

"Hey there, I take it that you help take back Era." Sonic assumed.

"I did but we had a difficult fight."

"What happen?"

"Wendy and I had encountered a terrifying assassin during our mission. Wendy handle it pretty well." Carla informed.

"What did Wendy do?"

"It's best that Wendy tells you. She's been dying to tell you all this time when we were struggling to fight knowing you died." Spiral stated.

"Well what did you do, Wendy?"

"Sonic, you remember all of that training you give me?"

"Yeah…"

"It really paid off and I've gotten stronger when you were gone. I've become stronger thanks to you."

"Now that you mentioned it, I sense some strong magic burning in you Wendy. You did got a lot stronger."

"That's because I just gain a new level of my Dragon Force."

"A new level… no way, don't tell me that…"

"Yes. I've become a lot stronger and I fought Scythe all by myself using Dragon Force 2."

"Oh my god… I can't believe I'm hearing this right now. Mind blown."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

"No way, this is a huge surprise and I got to say… AWESOME! You've came this far to become strong and all of that training I've taught you really paid off. I'm proud of you Wendy, you help take back Era and beat Scythe. You've became so bad ass. I am so proud of you Wendy."

Hearing this made Wendy cry in joy, she hugged her father tight just from hearing Sonic he's proud of her. It was a wonderful feeling from the sky dragon slayer and Wendy couldn't be a lot happy. Sonic smile and returns the hug holding Wendy into his arms. The guild couldn't believe their ears. They've just heard that Wendy has gain a newer level of her dragon force and she's become a lot stronger than she used to be from before. Seeing a daughter having a moment with her father really touched them. Makarov couldn't help but to smile, seeing Wendy smile and is too happy to make Sonic proud really touched her.

After a minute or two of hugging, Sonic let go of Wendy and help the sky dragon slayer wipe the tear from her eyes.

"Have you told your mother yet?" Sonic asked.

"No. Not yet." Wendy responded.

"I'm sure Erza will be so proud of you. Just always remember, think about the people you care about and let that anger be that weapon to overcome those odds. Got it?"

"Yeah. I'll try."

"Good."

"Ok I think I should jump and to say this, I've located another stronghold help by the Legion. We can take out another operations from there." Kenny informed.

"Alright. Time we go bring it down. Spiral you're with me. We're taking Natsu with us too."

"Can I come, I want to show you my new magic power?" Wendy asked.

"Sure. The more the merrier."

"Can I come Sonic, I want to help?" Lucy requested.

"We're going to need some strong wizards here to guard the Magnolia and protect Mavis. You should stay and help."

"Sure. I won't let you down, Sonic."

"I'll go grab Natsu and we jet."

"Don't forget about me." A voice interpreted.

The guild look to see Erza just arrive back to the guild. Erza makes her way to Sonic and kiss him on the cheek.

"We could add some more muscle. You sure you want to come, you got banged up pretty badly?" Sonic asked.

"I'll manage. I'll be fine."

"Fair enough, so are we doing this or what?" Spiral asked.

"Yeah. Get Natsu and we can leave." Sonic ordered.

"Got it."

* * *

 _The Legion Stronghold…_

The Legion had strengthened their security and had their weapons ready for the intruders and that's the resistance. Brandish gives the Legion and the Alvarez Empire a hand to increase their weapons by enlarging the cannons that can surely hurt the resistance. Brandish got her squad ready, making some arrangements for her team and the Alvarez Empire. The Legion who just following Scar's orders and keeping a lookout for any of their enemies.

" _This plan better work, I sure hope that blonde girl is there as well. That face… there's no denying that she's Layla Heartfilia's daughter._ " Brandish thought.

Soon, an airship had arrive and docks up to the top of the helipad. Brandish look up and see more of the Legion forces had arrive and spotted the two elite members of the elite five: Scar's elite team. Smiling, Brandish head up to the top of the roof of the stronghold to the helipad and spotted Riven and Jinx with their weapons ready.

"Riven, Jinx welcome. I trust that you guys didn't have any trouble getting here?" Brandish asked with her hand on her hip.

"Not at all, it was a smooth ride." Jinx said standing with Riven.

"Hmm. I take it that you've enlarge the magic cannons. This was your doing?" Riven asked.

"Correct. If the plan is going to work, we must strengthen our forces in order for Scar's plan to work." Brandish suggested.

"Well it looks to me that you're ready to get started."

"By the looks of it, she got that fun and sadistic side. Just remind me of my handsome soulmate Scar hahahahaha!" Jinx noticed.

"I have a personal grudge against someone and that person is the one who's a member of Fairy Tail."

"That celestial wizard Lucy right?" Riven assumed.

"I take it that you've notice?"

"We did to the degree. Scar had filled us in about your grudge against Lucy. Is this because of her mother?"

"Yes and I will have my vengeance what her mother did."

"Well you better keep your emotions in check. If you screw this up then Scar is going to be pissed and I refuse to let Scar down."

"Your loyalty to Scar is quite amusing actually."

"That's because I owe everything to him. He gave me a home, a family, and he never judged me because of who I am. I will lay down my life for him."

"Me too. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for Scar. I have create a lot of mayhem and had a lot of fun but when Scar found me, I knew I have a home and my soul mate. It's like… we were meant to be. *Love Sigh* Scar is always a badass." Jinx added.

"I do admire Scar's strength and his ambition. I even feel myself attracted to Scar." Brandish retorted.

"So you've been sleeping with my man!?" Jinx accused.

"As matter of fact, yes I have. We was a good laid and a good stress reliever. I'm starting to fall for him."

"If you try anything funny with my man, I'll blow your brains out."

"Now Jinx, we don't have time to fight. We should be focusing against our enemies. They could be here any moment now and we must be prepared." Riven suggested.

"She's right. We can't afford to fail when we have an objective to do." Brandish added.

"*Growl* Yeah, I suppose you're right but I'll be watching you. Don't try to do anything fun towards my man."

"You needn't to worry, I don't plan to do anything funny towards Scar."

"Let's hope that doesn't happen." Riven hoped.

* * *

 _The Resistance Camp…_

The team had arrive to the campsite and meet with the resistance to shut down another stronghold. Spiral spotted his white tiger friend readying his gun and checking up some magic ammunition for the job so the wind dragon slayer approach to his friend.

"Spiral, glad you're here. We're about to strike on the stronghold to shut it down. It should do a number on the Legion and the Alvarez Empire." Jeff reported.

"Good. This should be a piece of cake." Spiral retorted cracking his fists.

"Wait. There's more."

"There is?"

"My scouts have discovered that we spotted two of Scar's elite team in the stronghold and there is one member of the Spriggan 12 working alongside with them as well."

"Actually make that two. Sir, we spotted another one of the Spriggan 12 along with the two members of the Elite Five. Luckily, there hasn't been any sign of the death walker."

"Scythe. That's good. Hopefully."

"Let's hope that we can pull this off." Sonic said stepping in.

"Sonic, you're a sight for sore eyes. I thought you were really gone for good." Jeff said extending his hand for a handshake.

"(Accepting the handshake) I was dead but I was brought back. It's a long story."

"What matters is that my husband is here and we're here to take back our home, Fiore and stop the Legion and the Alvarez Empire along with Scar and Zeref." Erza interpreted placing a hand on her husband's chest before placing a passionate kiss on the lips.

"So when do we get started Sonic? You're our new leader now so what do you want us to do?" Jeff asked.

"Let's see… The Stronghold will have tight security so Natsu and Spiral, you guys handle the canyons, provide much support for Jeff and resistance to weaken their defenses. Erza and Wendy, you two will hold off the troops along the way. If you encounter any of the Elite Five or the 12 Spriggan, you all know what to do." Sonic commanded.

"Got it!" Everyone acknowledged.

"What about you, Sonic?" Wendy asked.

"I'll storm inside and take out the stronghold. I know just what I need to do." Sonic responded.

"We all have our objectives, let's get to work."

* * *

 _The Legion Stronghold…_

Riven readying her sword for battle and Jinx loads up her guns for the fight. Soon there approached by a man who controls the sand.

"Well if it isn't Riven and Jinx, surprise to see you ladies here."

"Hello there Ajeel. So you've just arrive as well?" Riven assumed.

"I sure did. I've been itching for a real fight and I hear that the Titania is here. I want my rematch against that bitch who bested me from the airships." Ajeel retorted.

"I heard Zeref was talking about that. Ever since Sonic died, she was on a nonstop rampage trying to get to Scar for killing his own brother."

"It was so awesome how Scar killed Sonic. Seeing Scar fight is so exciting. He's cute when he beat the crap out of him." Jinx said daydreaming about her "soul mate".

"Right. Anyways, I just planted some traps to give the resistance the disadvantage. Zeref had filled me in about this plan of is and I'm up for it. Don't worry, I won't do anything brash but I'll do what I can to make sure the plan is good."

"Good. That's all I wanted to hear." Riven exclaimed.

"Now that's done with, when are we going to kill some resistance? I'm bored enough already." Jinx said.

All of sudden, one of the Alvarez Empire troops spotted the resistance and fight begin to start.

"I believe right now." Ajeel assured.

"Good. Somebody is going to get JINXED! Hahahahahahaaaaa!" Jinx said with a sadistic smile and skip to the battlefield.

"Your friend is crazy." Ajeel pointed out.

"She is and don't let her get to her bad side if you want to piss her off." Riven warned.

"Gotcha. Now shall we, I'm itching to take the fight to the resistance."

Riven nodded and readied her sword and heads out to the battlefield with Ajeel and fight the resistance.

* * *

 _Outside…_

The resistance are seen fighting their enemies as they open fire with their magic weapons and Jeff is leading the team to push on ahead. Ajeel had set up sand traps, trapping and killing some of the resistance with Quick Sand giving the resistance a disadvantage. Seeing the resistance getting trapped and killed in quick sand made Ajeel happy. He had hope that he can come across Erza and have another rematch against him.

Riven and Jinx commanded the Legion soldiers to fire the cannons, shooting a big energy beam at the resistance destroying their numbers. Jinx readied Chompers, she shot an RPG at one of the explosives that one of the resistance is carrying behind the magic wagon. It exploded once the RPG made its impact causing a fiery explosion causing the resistance to burn in ashes. Sonic help some of the resistance using his ice power after turning into Ice Sonic then creates an ice barrier to shield the attacks.

"Natsu, Spiral we need you guys to takedown the cannons." Sonic communicated through a wrist communicator that Kenny invented for the true blue.

"We're being pinned down. The Legion's defenses are off the charts. We don't have an opening." Spiral responded.

"He's right, they even created a barrier that is blocking our path inside of the stronghold. We can't get through." Erza added as she and Wendy holding out on their own against the enemies.

"Then it looks like we'll have to take out the shield generator from the inside out. I'll take care of that. You guys keep those bastards busy." Sonic ordered.

"Roger!" Spiral acknowledged.

Sonic begin to teleport inside of the stronghold with the use of Chaos Control. Once he's inside, Sonic changes into Wind Sonic then blasts a few of the soldiers out of his way and look for the generator. Sonic spotted the generator ahead and transforms into Volt Sonic to destroy it.

"Time to shut down this-"

Before Sonic can do anything, he is blasted by a wave of sand sending the hedgehog flying and hits the wall. The true blue turn to see the male jumping down and crack his fists.

"Sonic the Hedgehog. Oh I've been waiting for a long time to go up against you. So you're the one that Erza talked about." Ajeel said.

"Who're you?" Sonic asked.

"Name Ajeel, Ajeel Ramal and I'm the one who's going to take down the great blue blur. I know Erza when she attacked me and my squad when we try to bring down the shield back in Magnolia Town to retrieve Mavis. She was a real nutcase when she took out most of my men. I'm not going to let anyone best me again. Not even you."

"Looks like my hot wife beat the crap out of you. That's Erza for you."

"Wait what!? You're telling me that the Titania is your wife!?"

"That's right. We're married and I'm happy. But I can tell you this, you can't win and you know you'll never beat Erza. Even me."

"Wanna bet!"

 ***BGM: VOICIANS – To the Core***

Ajeel shot a wave of sand over at the true blue. Sonic hops over the waves of sand then begin to transforms into **Fire Sonic** and blasts a fireball at Ajeel. Ajeel creates a wall of sand, like a sand barrier to block off the fireball then traps Sonic into a sand whirlwind to suffocate him with a smile. Sonic powers on through and charge at Ajeel engulfing himself in flames and bashes him using **Fire Sonic Boost**. Sonic then jumps up in the air and deliver a flaming kick to the face. Ajeel however blocks off the kick and counters Sonic by creates a giant hand made of sand grabs the hedgehog and slams him down to the ground.

Ajeel then creates a large object, a sharp blade made of sand then hurls it over at the hedgehog. Sonic rolls out of the way then curls himself into a ball and hurls himself over for a flaming homing attack. Ajeel blocks Sonic, catching him like a baseball creating a giant hand made of sand and try squeezing the life out of Sonic. Sonic transforms into Ice Sonic to freeze and breaks the giant hand into pieces then transforms into **Fire-Ice Sonic** and blasts a flame and ice ball to Ajeel then shot a fire-ice beam from his hands like a torpedo.

" **Fire-Frost Torpedo!** " Sonic shouted.

Ajeel gets caught in the blast and he is sent back down to the ground and hits his body to it. Ajeel gets back up on is feet and brush the dirt off. His eyes look up seeing Sonic diving down for a front flip axe kick using his **Fire-Ice Sonic Eagle**. Ajeel creates a sand barrier to block off the kick but the brute force had destroy the sand barrier and Sonic didn't stop. Ajeel trapped Sonic in a sand cage and minimize the size to squeeze Sonic right in. the hedgehog hero freezes the cage and breaks free but that only distracted the hedgehog when is being struck when a golem made of sand slams its fists down to the hedgehog.

Sonic shake his head, rolls out of the way after sensing another melee strike coming towards him. Sonic launches up to his feet after landing on the ground and sees two sand golems approaching at the hedgehog. One of the golems swing their fists at Sonic but the hedgehog was quick enough to dodge it by shifting to the side with a side flip then hops onto the arm of the golem and charge right at it. Sonic jump up and lands onto the golem's face and flash kicks it in the chin and back flipping away then begin to create a pair of gauntlets on both of his hands with the use of fire and ice altogether using a new move: **Frozen-Flame Gauntlet**. Uses his Chaos Sense, Sonic quickly evades another golem who try to capture him with its bare hand but Sonic answers back with a uppercut sending the golem flying up in the air.

Sonic launches up in the air gaining some distance from the other golem by blasts the stream of fire and ice from his palm then dives down and did a front flip. Afterwards, Sonic delivers a powerful axe kick to the golem and sends it back down to the ground. Once the golem is send crashing down, it creates a shockwave creating a few rubble that pop out of the ground and hits the ground. Sonic dives down and then destroys the golem with a diving kick that shatter it into pieces then dissolves into sand. Sonic dodges the golem's fist with an aerial twist and lands back down perfectly to the ground then charges at the golem dodging another strike from its fist and bashes against it with **Fire-Ice Sonic Boost** then punches it sending it crashing to the wall.

The golem crash hard onto the wall. Sonic come right at it again, the golem start to shoot sand projectiles from its hand pushing Sonic away for some distance. Sonic smirked and start to use his reflexes, his speed to dodge every projectile that came at him. Sonic dashes ahead, gaining more speed and launches up in the air and kicks the golem before launching up in the air. Sonic then dives down to the golem and readied his fist and brings it back. Sonic dodges another projectile that came out of nowhere and uses his gauntlets to bring down the sand golem out of commission with his Frozen-Flame Gauntlets. The fist impacted the golem and the brute force suddenly shattered the golem into pieces and dissolves into sand yet again just like how it did with the last golem Sonic had dealt with.

When the two sand golems are out of the way, Ajeel creates a giant fist made of sand and grabs Sonic out of nowhere, trapping Sonic into a ball when it begin to change shape. Sonic struggle to breath and struggle to get out of there. Ajeel smirked, got Sonic where he wanted and the hedgehog hero isn't going anywhere.

"Now I got you where I want you. This time you'll die and I'll make sure you stay dead." Ajeel exclaimed.

Just when Ajeel was about to celebrate before finishing Sonic off but all of sudden, Sonic suddenly breaks free when the hedgehog hero blasts a shockwave of fire and ice from his body, breaking free from the sand sphere he was trapped in before it could kill him from suffocation. Sonic tosses a ball of fire and ice ball at Ajeel but he gets out of the way before it exploded. Sonic reappear in front of Ajeel and engulfs his fist with fire and ice then delivers a striking blow sending Ajeel crashing through an object.

Wanting to complete the objective he came here for, Sonic located the shield generator powered by lacrima to keep the defenses up. The speedster rushes ahead to destroy until suddenly, he gets blasted by an RPG coming from out of nowhere. Sonic hits the ground, crashing on his back but licks himself back up by launching off the ground and lands on his feet. Sonic then look to see Jinx aiming Chompers at the hedgehog with a sadistic smile.

 ***BGM: Paul Udarov – Adrenaline***

"Ahahahahahah! Time to get JINXED!" Jinx said firing another RPG at the hedgehog.

Sonic takes off and dodges the rpg coming at him. Riven dash towards Sonic and hits him with her sword to send Sonic flying and he crashes through some crates up ahead causing the crates to break into pieces. Riven shot a green energy wave in a horizontal angle. Sonic jump up and did a front flip to dodge the shockwave and lands back down. Riven charge at Sonic and swings her sword at the hedgehog. Riven showing no mercy, she kept pressing on her assault swinging her sword numerous times at Sonic. Sonic kept on dodging, evading every sword strike made from Riven to keep away as Riven builds a little momentum on her assault. Sonic counters Riven with a kick to the face then follow by a punch sending her backwards. Sonic then gets out of the way when Jinx shot a few bullets with her customized minigun. Jinx then tosses a few of her grenades at Sonic and causes them to explode. The got Sonic to get out of the way, dodging the grenades and the explosions until Riven begin to activate her sword.

" **Blade of the Exile!** " Riven shouted.

Riven empowered her weapon to its full potential and charges at Sonic to deliver a devastating slash. Sonic creates a shield barrier of fire and ice similar to his Fire Wall technique which it's called: **Cooler-Burn Shield**. However, Riven somehow breaks through the shield, overpowering it bringing Sonic by surprise and she struck Sonic with her sword and sending him flying a feet away. Jinx then aimed Chompers and fired another rpg at the hedgehog and the missile exploded once it made its impact. Sonic is sent flying up in midair from the explosion giving Riven the chance. Riven swing her sword and shot a massive shockwave of green energy hurling to the Sonic.

" **Wind Slash!** " Riven shouted.

Sonic gets caught in the shockwave, feeling the effects as it damaged him greatly. Soon Sonic drops down to the ground with a hard crash after the shockwave did its job. Riven then grabs Sonic by the collar of his shirt and glared at him with a death stare.

"You never should've come back." Rive warned.

Riven uses her strength to toss Sonic over to some more crates and he crashes through them breaking them into pieces. Riven charge at Sonic to finish him off with a striking blow. Sonic counters back when he curls himself into a ball, engulfing fire and ice around himself then hurls himself over to Riven then strikes the exile with his fire-ice spin dash. Sonic knock Riven back then starts to create a sword made out of fire and ice and swings his weapon at Riven. Riven counters Sonic to block the sword and the force push them a feet away from each other. Sonic run towards Riven and both of their weapons clashed when their weapons collided. Riven head-butted Sonic then kicks him away and swings her sword. Sonic try to block it but Riven pushes him off using brute force knocking Sonic backwards.

Sonic counters Riven a second after when Riven swing her sword, the hedgehog hero punches her in the face then grabs her by the arm and tosses her away. Sonic jump up and curls himself into a ball and hurls himself at Jinx and strikes him with a homing attack. Sonic bounce back then dodges an incoming sand projectile. Sonic see that it was coming from Ajeel with a smile on his face. Ajeel jumps up in midair and envelope himself with sand and starts to rain down blades from the skies coming at the hedgehog. Sonic dodges the blades and gets out of the way then begin to use a different form. Sonic then start transforming into his Shadow Sonic form. Sonic blasts a beam of black shadow from his palm at Ajeel but Ajeel gets out of the way but instead, he creates a wall made of sand to block it off.

Ajeel swing his hand upward and creates wyvern-like creatures and commands them to attack Sonic. Sonic aim his right hand and start blades shadow projectiles from his palm, destroying every sand creature that comes to Sonic's way. Sonic then creates a disc made of shadow from his palm and tosses them over at Ajeel. Ajeel gets out of the way to dodge the shadow discs, Sonic flew over to Ajeel and engulfs his fist with shadow then delivers a punch. Ajeel catches the fist then counters Sonic with a knee kick to the abdomen then tosses him away. Sonic did an aerial twist and lands back down. Ajeel blasts a wave of sand over at Sonic but Sonic jump up in midair and shot a wave of shadow at the spriggan 12 wizard. Ajeel shot a few sand projectiles to counter Sonic off then set up a trap when Sonic coming right at Ajeel.

Before Sonic can do anything, Ajeel snap his fingers and traps Sonic right in the center when Sonic step onto something and it starts to pull him down. Sonic look down at the quick sand is slowly pulling Sonic, pulling him to his death. Sonic try to move but he couldn't move or budge since it was Ajeel's doing.

"You felt right into my trap. There's no escaping this time, no one has never escape from my quick sand." Ajeel said.

"Really now. Let's find out." Sonic countered.

Sonic creates a black whip made of shadow and hurls it over to a wall to stick to it and Sonic uses his strength to pull himself out of the quick sand and finally, he got free and starts to swing around and heads right to Ajeel.

"What!?" Ajeel shouted.

Sonic delivers a punch right to Ajeel's face and blasts a wave of shadow from the palm of his hand.

" **Shadow Flash!** " Sonic shouted.

The shockwave pushed Ajeel and sends him flying and he crashes towards a wall. Hard. Riven charge at Sonic and readied her sword, Sonic slam his fist down and creates a geyser of shadow erupting from underground and it is heading to Riven. This of course struck Riven and knocks her away sending her crashing through a few crates. After dealing with Riven, Sonic creates a ball of shadow right before he evades a few bullets from Jinx from her customized minigun. Sonic begin to use Shadow Form to reduce taking damage from the bullets. He then enlarges the shadow ball then tosses it over to Jinx.

" **Shadow Bomb!** " Sonic shouted.

The shadow ball hit Jinx and exploded, sending her flying and falls down to the ground. Sonic then makes his way towards the shield generate.

"Now time to bring in the resistance." Sonic said as he transform into Rock Sonic. Sonic engulfs his fist with rocks, creating a gauntlet made of rocks and delivers a powerful punch that destroyed the generator and the dark lacrima with it.

Finally, the shield is down and now the resistance can finally fight back. Sonic smirked and makes his way inside to destroy the stronghold so that he can weaken the Legion's defenses and the army.

"Sonic's finally taken the shield down, let's move everyone! Go!" Erza commanded.

The resistance charge with a battle cry and fight off their enemies. Spiral and Natsu get to work of destroying the cannons, causing enough damage and destruction in their way while battling the Legion and the Alvarez Empire troops. Erza and Wendy fought the troops, holding them off assisting the resistance. Jeff got to work to plant bombs on the cannons to destroy them. Every last one of them without fail. Jeff had made sure that the explosives are strong enough to destroy the Legion cannons.

Sonic had went inside to destroy the stronghold just like how he did while infiltrating the last stronghold he came across. Throughout the way, Sonic battled the troops along the way to push them out of his way, defeating them with ease with his Shadow Sonic form. Sonic continue his assault, he fought through his way to find what he's looking for.

Erza took down one of the Alvarez Empire troops then all of sudden, Riven appear and struck Erza out of nowhere and sends her crashing towards a wall. Despite her injuries and has not fully recover, Erza shakes off the pain and requip to her Purgatory Armor.

"Looking for a rematch, Fairy Queen?" Riven said readying her sword.

"I've been wanting to settle the score with you. I admire your swordsmanship." Erza retorted.

"I could say the same thing to you. Let's rumble."

Erza charge at Riven and strikes her with her blade, Riven clashed with Erza as she too swung her sword and their weapons collided. Riven uses her brute strength to push back Erza forcing her to back flip and lands down to her feet. Riven charge at Erza and swing her sword, Erza blocks Riven off and swing her sword at Riven. Riven blocks the attack again to counter Erza. Erza swing her sword in a vertical angle and Riven dodges Erza then blasts her a green ki blast of energy knocking Erza away. Erza back flip and lands against the wall then launches herself from the wall and air dashes away and head right to Riven. Riven blocked an incoming strike using her reflexes, it impressed Erza of how well Riven timed her reflexes to block.

Erza hops over Riven and swings her sword at the exile. Riven deflects Erza's weapon from her then uppercuts Erza in midair and launches up and swings her sword knocking down Erza to the ground. That didn't stop Erza, the titania got back up to her feet to fight. Riven showing no mercy as she swung her sword, hitting Erza with her blade and uses her weapon to swing Erza around and pushes her a feet away. Erza bounces off the ground and hits the wall again. Riven slowly walk over to Erza with a stern look.

"You never should've challenge the exile." Riven warned.

Before Riven can continue to assault Erza, Wendy then intervene with a Sky Dragon Wing Attack. Riven easily dodge the spell and takes her attention to the sky dragon slayer. Riven start to notice that Wendy had gone up to her second level of her Dragon Force.

"Jinx!" Riven called.

"I read you loud n' clear!" Jinx responded and fires her minigun.

Wendy dodges the gun bullets and the troops begin to swarm around her. Wendy then fought them off and use her magic against those guys. Jinx decided to toss some more grenades, creating some more explosions creating some mayhem for her own amusement. Wendy start to evade the grenades, evade the explosions while fighting off the troops and Jinx continue to fire her minigun giving the troops the assistance.

Ajeel prompt himself up and just about to get back into the fight but notice that the resistance siege through the stronghold. Smiling at this, Ajeel then decides to take off allowing the plan to go into motion. Knowing that Sonic is already inside, he play along with it and takes his leave.

Sonic had storm through the hallways, fighting through the troops along in his path. The hedgehog hero burst through the door and found the control room.

"Here we are, now let's get to work." Sonic said.

"No need to worry. You've already done enough as it is." A voice interpreted.

Sonic look and is ready to fight when all of sudden, he notice the green haired woman sitting on a chair waiting patiently for Sonic's arrival.

"I've been expecting you, Sonic." The woman said.

"Who are you?" Sonic asked.

"I am Brandish and I'm here to surrender."

"You're not going to fight?"

"I know you'd win and I won't be having a chance to defeat you. Therefore, I've come to surrender and come quietly without a fight."

"Is that right? How do I know that you're not planning something?"

"I'm not. I got nothing to hide. So are you going to take me to custody or not?"

"Well I am here so might as well just take you in."

Sonic grabs Brandish by the arm and pull her up to her feet and ties her hands behind and escorting her out of the stronghold. Unaware of their surroundings, Storm who happened to stay in the shadows, spying on Brandish to give the others the word.

" _Guys, Sonic just tie up Brandish and is about to bring her in. The mission is a success._ " Storm communicated.

Riven and Jinx heard Storm and both ladies nodded and decided to take off inside of the stronghold to make their exits. Natsu was just about to go after them until Erza stopped him.

"Natsu let them go, we've gotten this stronghold under control." Erza commanded.

"That's not all." Spiral said.

"What makes you say that?" Jeff asked joining in the conversation.

Jeff pointed out at the door, the resistance sees Sonic bringing in the girl with green haired out with her hands tied behind her back.

"Sonic, is she one of the Spriggan 12?" Wendy asked.

"Yeah. She just surrender without a fight. I guess it's a win for the resistance." Sonic responded.

"What about he stronghold?" Spiral asked.

"We destroy it. I'm going to head back to Magnolia and take Brandish in."

"I'll come with you, I do need to rest my body." Erza volunteered.

"Come on, time to destroy this stronghold." Spiral ordered.

The resistance begin to get to work on destroying the stronghold to weaken the defenses of the Legion. They make sure they destroy the weapons, equipment, everything on the table also making sure they got everything. Sonic and Erza return back to Magnolia along with the others to give their report of their mission.

* * *

 _Elsewhere…_

Jinx and Riven watch from afar seeing Sonic and the gang leaving the stronghold and bringing Brandish in. Ajeel joins with the others with a smile.

"Looks like a job is a success." Ajeel said.

"Yeah. Now all we have to do is wait and Scar will give the word." Riven retorted.

The exile begin to make contact with Scar.

"Boss, the mission is a success. They got her." Riven reported.

" _Excellent. Now standby for Phase 2._ "

"Understood."

" _Now come on back, you and Jinx did marvelous out there._ "

"Yes, sir."

Riven ended the communication and she and Jinx prepare to head back with Ajeel following behind.


	45. Act 2 Scene 19: Phase 2

Chapter 45: Phase 2

 _Magnolia Town…_

Sonic and the others had arrived back to Fairy Tail and taken Brandish into custody which hold her in a cell. Sonic who is the one to bring Brandish to her cell and lock her up. While the others are getting acquainted before the next mission, Sonic took the time to start to demand Brandish some answers, asking her questions about the Legion's plans, Zeref, Alvarez Empire and of course his brother Scar.

"Ok Brandish, I want some answers." Sonic said.

"What do you want to know?" Brandish asked.

"About Scar, what's his true goal? Why is Scar and Zeref are after Mavis?"

"I won't tell you a damn thing. I don't have any knowledge of their plans. All I know is that Scar is planning to punish this world. I assume you already know that since you've confronted him the last time."

"I won't lie I did know what Scar was planning. He actually told me that himself right after he offer me to join with the Legion."

"Did he now? Tell me Sonic, why did you declined Scar's offer. He plans to punish this world for what they've done. You can too. These people don't value life, they only care about themselves. They even don't care about you and you should join Scar and Zeref to help punish this pathetic world."

"I don't plan to. That won't happen but back to my question. What is Scar up to and what is he planning despite of punishing this world."

"I'm not telling. But I'll offer you this, I'll give you a little bit of Intel… if you release me?"

"Not happening. I'll find out what my bro is planning. One way or another."

"Very well, have it your way then. I look forward to see you die by the hands of Scar. He's somewhat becoming my new soulmate."

"Soulmate?"

"Yes. I happen to sleep in his bed."

"Meaning you had sex with my brother?"

"Precisely. I did slept with your brother, you can say I am interested in your older brother. However, that won't interrupt me when I also got something else in mind."

"And what's that?"

"Like I tell you. I won't tell you anything no matter what you threatened me with. The Alvarez Empire and the Legion will prevail and there is nothing you can do to stop it. You can't even defeat Scar."

"Oh really? Then we'll just see about that? I'm going to beat Scar. No matter what. That's a promise."

Brandish couldn't help but to chuckle to herself from Sonic's words. The wizard of the Sprggan 12 have doubts that Sonic will beat his brother. It was all just a joke to her and she can't help but to laugh a bit. Brandish then slowly got up and stood face to face with Sonic and glares at the hedgehog as she continues.

"You will never best Scar and you will never be stronger than your older brother. He's always ten steps ahead of you and he'll make sure that you stay dead once he's done with you. You will never stop him. Not even your friends can defeat him. Not even Lucy Heartfilia."

"What's Lucy got to do with anything? What's your connection with her?"

"It's none of your damn business, Sonic!"

"It is my business when you mentioned about Lucy. What's your beef with her?"

"It's a personal matter and I'll get my hands on her when that time comes."

"If you lay one finger on Lucy, you're going to wish you'd never see my angry side. Let me make one thing perfectly clear to you Brandish."

Sonic got closer and stare into Brandish's eyes with the stern look he's giving to the 12 spriggan wizard.

"Don't you ever mess with my friends and my family." Sonic continued.

"*Chuckle* I guess we'll just have to see about that won't we? Be sure to tell Lucy to watch her back." Brandish warned.

"I'm warning you. Mess with Lucy then you'll be dealing with me. I'm going to find out what Scar is up to and you're going to tell me everything you know."

"Good luck with that, Sonic. That is if you can get me to talk."

"We'll see."

Sonic turn around and head to the other direction to leave the dungeon.

"And one more thing Sonic, Scar and the Legion won't stop at nothing to achieve their goal. It's only a matter of time until Scar punishes this world." Brandish warned.

Sonic stop for a brief moment then look over his shoulder with a stern look.

"It's not going to happen. Not on my watch." Sonic countered and with that, Sonic continue to exit the dungeon.

Brandish smile and takes a seat in a cold quiet cell waiting for the opportunity to happen.

" _You all have no idea what you're in for._ " Brandish thought with a mischievous smirk.

* * *

 _The Infirmary…_

Erza finally take the time to rest and heal her body from the wounds back at Hargeon Town and her fight with Riven. Getting treated for her wounds, Wendy volunteered to help and heal her mother up for any incoming missions for the resistance.

"You'll be ok in no time, Erza." Wendy said focusing on her magic to heal the titania.

"Thank you Wendy, you've improved your magic a lot. I'm proud of you, even your father is proud of you as well." Erza complimented.

"Thank you. That mean so much to me. I wanted to tell you something and I've been wanting to tell you this."

"What is it?"

"I've gotten a lot stronger. In fact, I sort of… achieve second level of my Dragon Force."

"You've increased the level of your dragon force?"

"Yeah."

"Does your father know?"

"Yeah. Even uncle Spiral. I'm still new of this newfound magic power but I'll be soon to learn how to handle this power with some proper training."

"I guess Sonic was right all this time. You have a lot of magic stored up within you that is waiting to be unleashed. I'm guessing that today is that day and you've improved a lot. You've made me proud Wendy, you've done a marvelous job achieving this power and it's all thanks to your father's training."

"Yeah. I know. Sonic never gave up on me and he's the reason why I'm like this today and gotten a lot stronger. I will use this power to do whatever I can protect you and dad."

"I know you will, I've never doubted you."

Wendy smiled and she stop her magic so that she can embrace the titania with a hug. Erza return the hug to have a mother and daughter moment making Wendy shed a tear from her eye. Erza never been more proud of Wendy of her accomplishments. After hearing Wendy had defeated Scythe all by herself, at first Erza would be worried about her knowing she is her mother but hearing Wendy had taken care of Scythe is a big relief. That's all Erza needed to know.

After two minutes of hugging, Erza let go of Wendy and get a good look of her sky dragon slayer daughter.

"Does your father knew that you've defeated Scythe all by yourself?" Erza asked.

"Yeah. I told Sonic. At first he was so worried about me but Spiral told him everything so it calm him down." Wendy explained.

"It is a father's job to worry about his daughter and must do everything in his power to protect his family. Although, I don't want to lose Sonic again."

"I know Erza, me too. From what happen three months ago, I don't want to relive that memory again. It really tore everyone apart. Natsu took it pretty hard when Sonic died. Don't forget Spiral and Lucy."

"I'm sure that everyone in this guild took it really hard."

"But you took it the hardest. I can't help but to wonder if…"

"What is it Wendy?"

Wendy look away from her titania mother and has some concerns. Erza knew that Wendy is sad about something so she must get to the bottom of it to find out why.

"Wendy, you can tell me. What's troubling you?" Erza continued.

Wendy narrow her eyes a bit, slowly returning her gaze at Erza with a sad expression she's showing to the fairy queen.

"Can you not tell Sonic about this?" Wendy requested.

"Of course, so what's the matter?" Erza asked.

"I had been thinking about Sonic about something that I can't help but to think about this."

"What is it?"

"What if… what if Sonic can't beat Scar? What if Scar is stronger than Sonic and this time, Sonic can't really beat his brother? What if Sonic die again and there's nothing that we can-"

All of sudden, Erza pulled Wendy into a tight hug and hugged her daughter. The titania can tell that Wendy begin to shed tears from her eyes, having some doubts about her father. Erza knew that Wendy didn't want to lose Sonic again from the likes of his evil older brother who has a huge personal vendetta against him and showed his pure hatred towards his brother. His blood. Erza know how Wendy is feeling right now and it saddened to see Wendy like this. The titania also didn't want to lose Sonic as well. Even though he just return back from the dead to help win the war, she was concern about the final about between Sonic and Scar. At first Erza know that Sonic would defeat Scar once and for all but suddenly, those thoughts begin to turn into second thoughts. Erza start to have second thoughts about Sonic, thinking to herself what if her husband isn't strong enough. What if Sonic can't really beat Scar in the long overdue rematch. Those thoughts kept playing and tracing her mind that almost feel like it's stressing the titania out.

Erza soon shake off those thoughts, not wanting to believe it and not wanting to think that Sonic can't beat his older brother. Deep down in her heart, Erza know that Sonic can defeat his brother, win this war, and bring peace to Earthland once and for all and stopping the Legion once and for all. Erza comforted Wendy, trying to help calm her down as she can hear the sky dragon slayer's sobs.

"Wendy, you cannot think negative. You know that Sonic will defeat Scar and stop the Legion. He will do everything in his power to stop him and help stop Zeref. You know that and your heart knows it. Just look inside of your heart and you know, deep down that Sonic will fulfill his promise." Erza comforted.

"What if Sonic breaks his promise. I don't want to lose daddy again. I don't want to live in a world without Sonic. Sonic means everything to me. I don't want to relive in that same memory when he died. I don't want to lose him again. Please… I don't want to lose Sonic again." Wendy sobbed.

Erza hugged Wendy long as she can, comforting her everyway she can as the girl sobbed about Sonic and thinking that she'll lose Sonic again. It tore Erza apart, she too did not want to relive that same devastating memory of losing her husband. Erza had remembered that she took it pretty hard than everyone else and hadn't been herself for the past few days. Not until her friends came to help bring her spirits back up and help her through the loss of her heroic husband. Erza couldn't help but to shed a tear from her right eye, she begin to think about that horrible memory and thinking about it wanted Erza to cry.

Although, Erza had to be strong and be strong for Sonic. The titania remember that she had a promise to keep and cannot afford to let it down. The fairy queen wipe the tear off of her eye and look into Wendy's eyes with determination.

"Wendy, please listen to me. Sonic, your father will not leave you again. I won't never leave you as well. We made a promise that we will always be together. Even that day when Sonic and I renew our vows on our wedding. You know Sonic, he will always find a way to win the fight. As long as you keep believing in Sonic, as long as you don't lost faith in your father, and as long as you don't give up on Sonic he will always prevail. Just like the time when he rescued you and Carla. Sonic determine to bring you home safe and has never let you and anyone else down. I believe in Sonic and I will always support him. Listen to your heart, believe in your heart, and believe yourself that Sonic will be alright." Erza comforted.

Wendy stare into Erza's eyes seeing the determination within her. Wendy knew that Erza isn't giving up on her husband and always believed in her husband. Why can't she? Wendy pondered to herself thinking why she's having second thoughts about the true blue. All those negative thoughts about Sonic had brought her thinking that Sonic will never beat his brother. With Erza here telling her, stating that Sonic isn't going to break that promise to stop Scar and the Legion once for all and help win the war, Wendy knew that Sonic isn't going to let everybody down. She took the moment think about all of the battles Sonic has against his old enemies he had faced. She remember they had taken Sonic down but the true blue kept getting back up and didn't give up. He kept fighting until the very in and protected everyone he cared about and Earthland even the entire world. Wendy slowly show a small smile forming on her face and thinking positive right now all thanks to Erza.

Deep down in Wendy's heart, she knew that Erza is right and Sonic WILL beat Scar, stop Zeref and win the war. Wendy wipe the tears off of her eyes and nod her head in response. Then Wendy shares a warm smile making Erza return the smile and nodded her head too in response.

"You're right. You're absolutely right. I don't know what I was thinking, I know for the fact that Sonic will beat Scar. He'll make him pay for what he's done." Wendy said.

"That's the spirit, Wendy. Spoken like a true Fairy Tail wizard. Your father would be so proud of you right about now." Erza retorted.

Wendy couldn't help but to giggle and remain Erza's side to help heal up her wounds and spend a little more mother and daughter time.

* * *

 _The Legion Hideout…_

"It looks like Brandish is now at Magnolia as we speak." Zeref said as he look through the lacrima monitor examining the map of Brandish's whereabouts.

"I guess the mission was a success." Dimaria said crossing her arms below her breasts with a smirk.

"It is. Storm had informed me that Fairy Tail had apprehended Brandish and she's is being held in a cell at a dungeon somewhere in the guild as we speak. Phase 1 has been complete." Scar responded.

"Ahahahahaaa! Should've known Brandish would get caught eventually but it all part of the plan. So we move in to ambush Fairy Tail?"

"Not necessary. Our plan has just begun and now we move on to Phase 2."

Moments after, Riven and Jinx arrive back with Storm follow by.

"So what's Phase 2?" Riven asked.

"I was just about to get right into it but anyways, perfect timing. Now we can move to the next step of our plan. Time we step it up a notch." Scar explained.

"I'll bite, what's the next plan of our objective, sir?" Mellka asked.

"I'm glad you asked Mellka. Tell me Zeref, is Invel is out on the battlefield along with your Alvarez Empire troops?"

"As matter of fact, he and his squad are out on the mission as we speak. Why?" Zeref asked.

"Good. Because I prepare something for Fairy Tail."

"Oh and what's that?"

"Since Fairy Tail has a strong bond. However, from the Intel my spies has gathered from their objective to uncover some valuable information. It seems that Gray has pure hatred against you and your brother E.N.D. who is Natsu by the way. We turn their allies against each other and distract them while we move on to our objective to retrieve Mavis and this so called: Lumen Histoire you mentioned before."

"Get Natsu and his rival to fight while we make things difficult for those Fairy Tail bastards? Sounds good to me." Dimaria said.

"I like the sound of that. It's like kill two birds with one stone." Mellka stated with Jinx nodded in agreement.

"I sure love to see those guys fight. This should be a walk in the park." Storm added.

"Sir, I have a question." Connor intervened.

"Speak."

"I like the plan, I think it's wonderful. However, how will this work if one of the wizards of Fairy Tail to get Natsu and Gray to snap out of it. Will that affect our objective if that'll happen?"

"A very interesting question. Yes, it will be a possibility for that to happen but no worries, I have a solution to our cause. Scythe will join in on the fun to weaken Fairy Tail and weaken their forces leaving them what little they have left of their supplies and magic. Scythe will keep Sonic busy and even Erza while Mellka and Jinx will rendezvous and extract Brandish from the cell and collect the Black Chaos Emerald. My spies had informed me that it's somewhere in Magnolia but my guess is that it's somewhere inside the Fairy Tail guild. While they'll be busy, Storm and Connor will help distract Fairy Tail. I believe a blizzard storm will do the trick."

"I get it, we'll be the ones that'll distract them while Mellka and Jinx make their way to the prize and collect our reward. That way no one know what hit em." Storm said.

"Exactly. That's the idea."

"Boss, I got to ask. How will Jinx and I will get inside of the guild undetected? The shield is impenetrable to get through." Mellka asked.

"Good question. I gave Brandish a collar and you should use the device that'll teleport you and Jinx to that certain location where Brandish is being kept."

"Here's my last question, who is going to handle to destroy the shield barrier while we all make our move on Fairy Tail?" Connor asked.

"I have Scythe working on that, he'll infiltrate Magnolia Town undetected as an undercover. He'll sneak in just fine."

"You've planned this out from the start haven't you Scar?" Zeref asked.

"I did. Now with a plan in motion, we can take our fight to those bastards and collect what we worked hard for to make our goal into a reality."

"Looks like Phase 2 has already started as we speak."

"That's right. Speaking of which, Mellka and Connor I got a job for you two."

"What's up, boss?" Mellka complied.

"You guys will head to where Invel and his squad is at and help with the plan. Zeref should inform him about the next phase of our plan."

"Got it." Storm acknowledged as he exits the briefing room.

"Understood, boss. We're heading there now." Mellka added before leaving with Storm for their next objective.

"I'll inform Invel about our next plan immediately. I do hope you Phase 3 planned out?" Zeref hoped.

"I do. Once Phase 2 is complete, we'll move forward to Phase 3."

"This is going to be good." Dimaria said smirking.

* * *

 _Fairy Tail, Magnolia Town…_

Sonic who is up looking at the view of the town watching the sunset and taking a moment to relax. Spiral had went to a bar to get a drink with Jeff for a job well done and Kenny is with Carla spending some time together. There is also Erza still in the infirmary healing her wounds to get healthy. Sonic had been thinking about Scar, his brother of their heated war. Sonic look down, thinking to himself about his brother and the war. Knowing he had a big responsibility on the table, stopping Scar, protecting the Black Emerald from Leviathan and find a way to defeat a Negative Chaos Energy God.

The true blue wondered why Scar hated him so much after all of these years. He'd never thought that he would fight against his brother. Sonic had remember the fun times he had with his brother, riding down skateboards, playing video games until six in the morning, play a guitar together, and pretty much a lot of good times he had with his brother. Sonic had remember that they were inseparable, they always have each other's backs and always stick together. However, that soon change when Sonic had notice Scar's behavior and his attitude that cause them to fall apart and never see eye to eye. Sonic remember the day he lost his brother, he mourn about him and he had cried for his older brother thinking he died.

Now, here in Earthland Scar will do anything in his power to destroy Sonic and ruin him for good. Sonic had remember what Scar said to him during that fight and what Erza said to her and the others here in Fairy Tail Scar had crossed the line. Sonic now more determined to bring down Scar and make him pay for everything. Sonic wanted to end Scar and kill him for everything he's done but part of him wanting to help him and help come back to his senses since he had been informed that Scar is working for the negative chaos energy god: Leviathan. Sonic had been in the train of thoughts as of late for about a little while now.

Sonic took a deep breath and try to stay calm, stay focus, and remember what he has to do.

" _Come on Sonic, stay focus._ " Sonic thought.

"I thought I would find you here." A voice said.

Sonic turn around only to face the barmaid Mirajane with a genuine smile.

"Mind if I join you?" Mirajane asked.

"Sure thing, be my guest." Sonic permitted.

Mirajane nods her head then joins Sonic to watch the view of the town.

"Are you here just thinking or came up here to admire the view." Mirajane questioned.

"Both." Sonic answered.

"Oh. I know what you're thinking and it's about your brother, right?"

"Yeah."

"Are you sort of having doubts about not defeating him?"

"You can say that. I've been thinking to myself on that."

"Why?"

"I feel like I don't think I stand a chance against Scar. He beaten me, yeah, but I feel like I don't think I can win. I've been having second thoughts lately and those thoughts made me feel like crap. I don't know if I can keep my promise again and I don't know if I can win against Scar."

Sonic narrow his eyes, looking down in sadness and remain quiet. Mirajane look to the blue blur in sadness, despite seeing Sonic back alive but seeing him like this really tore her apart. Mirajane slowly begin to think that being defeated by his brother had really took a toll on him and had Sonic thinking that he can't defeat his brother.

"Sonic…" Mirajane started, she place a hand on Sonic's hand trying to help the hedgehog and comfort anyway she can to help him.

"My brother is always better than me. I'm Sonic the Hedgehog, I can do anything but Scar is always ten steps ahead. He always beat me and I don't know if I can really beat Scar. He's just… too good. No matter how hard I train, no matter how hard I try, and no matter how hard I come up close to beat him, Scar always have a way and he always beats me. Maybe I'm not cut out to beat Scar. I'm not strong enough…" Sonic continued.

Mirajane suddenly stopped Sonic before he can continue any further. She turned Sonic to face her and suddenly, she pulled Sonic into a tight hug and not wanting to let go of him. This surprised the blue blur of this action as Mirajane didn't want Sonic to feel sad and feel weak helping him to realize that he isn't weak and to snap him back into reality.

"Sonic, listen to me, you're not weak and don't think that you're not strong enough. You ARE strong. You are one of the strongest individuals out here and you always come back on top. If not, you're powerful and you have a powerful heart. You never give up and you never intended to give up. You've inspired a lot of people to fight and protect the people they care about and their home. I know for the fact that you'll beat Scar and you will do everything in your power to stop him. I know, your wife and daughter knows is, even Fairy Tail knows it. We're all in this with you. We believe in you, we all have faith in you, and overall we all know that you can do it and fulfill that promise. Don't ever doubted yourself Sonic, you got people that will support you all the way. You can beat Scar, I know you will." Mirajane encouraged.

Every single word, Sonic heard it loud and clear from the barmaid. The blue blur knew it in his heart that Mirajane is right. He has people that supported him and the guilds believe in him to beat his brother and win the war. Every word Mirajane said is 100% true. Mirajane never has been a lying type and Sonic knew that Mirajane is telling the truth. The blue blur shake off all the doubts, the second thoughts, and the negative thoughts of himself not being strong enough and turn them into positive thoughts. Sonic had remember that he came back and made a promise and he did not want to let everybody down. Not even Fairy Tail.

And so, after that reality check, Sonic brought himself up and mentally slap himself in the face to return back to reality. The speedster hugged Mirajane back to return the hug and pulled her close making the barmaid smile.

"You're right Mira… you're absolute right. I don't know what I was thinking back that and I needed a reality check. Thanks." Sonic thanked.

Mirajane smile genuinely and pulls herself away from Sonic and look at him in his green eyes.

"You're welcome. Glad I can return the favor after all, you've helped me go through my darkest moment about Zack. It's the least I can do." Mirajane reminded.

"Yeah. I think I remember that time. I did didn't I?" Sonic asked.

"You did. It's good to see you smiling again, make sure you give Scar hell when you see him."

"Don't worry, I will. You can count on it."

Mirajane smiled and suddenly, she wrapped her arms around Sonic's neck and look at him in the eyes again. Mirajane stared into Sonic with those fixated eyes and didn't stop smiling at Sonic. Sonic look away trying to past the time until Mirajane lean closer, slowly closing her eyelids and pucker her lips.

"Kiss me." Mirajane requested.

Before Sonic could react, Mirajane's lips press against his and shares a soft passionate kiss with full affection. Sonic try to pull away from Mirajane but the barmaid pulled Sonic close and not wanting to let him go. Realizing what Mirajane is doing and wanting to show her appreciation and good luck, Sonic returns the kiss and just let it sink it for the moment until they break the kiss. Mirajane slowly deepen her kiss, showing Sonic more of her affection towards him to take his all of his troubles away. It's doing the trick, it really helped the true blue out and this was the finishing move to end it right here and there to help Sonic to be more focused, more determined than ever.

After three minutes of kissing, Mirajane finally pulls away from Sonic and slowly opens her eyes to stare into Sonic's green eyes once again with a genuine smile.

"Did that feel better?" Mirajane asked.

"Yeah. It did, thanks." Sonic thanked.

"Anytime. I better got check on the others, wanna come with me?"

"Nah. You go on ahead, I'm going to stay up here and enjoy the view a bit."

"Sure thing."

Mirajane takes her leave and heads back down. Sonic smile and looks at the view and admires it. All of his problems, his thoughts, and the doubts had drifted away all thanks to Mirajane.

" _She's right, I got people that believe in me. I will beat Scar. That's my promise._ " Sonic thought.

* * *

 _The Dungeon…_

Cana and Lucy went to go visit Brandish, their prisoner here in the dungeon where she's being kept. The two girls stood face to face with Brandish who sat there in the lonely cold cell and minding her business. The 12 spriggan wizard turn her head to face the blonde and the brunette drunkard face to face with a stern but cold look.

"What do you want?" Brandish asked.

"We want some answers. Since you didn't give Sonic any, why not you tell us. What is Scar and Zeref planning since you work for Zeref." Lucy demanded.

"Why would I tell a pathetic celestial wizard like you?"

"Look here sister, either you tell us what we want to know or-" Cana started before her demands got interrupted.

"Your threats are meaningless. You two may look tough but you're not as strong as you look."

"I'll have you now that I got Fairy Glitter and I can use that to kick your ass!"

"Cana, calm down don't let her get to you. She's not worth it, we're here to collect information that could help provide us to win this war." Lucy reasoned.

"Right. Sorry, that bitch sure has a mouth."

"Much as being a slut." Brandish murmured.

"EXCUSE ME!"

"You even dress like a slut. Are you trying to attract men for some attention knowing how desperate you really are from the looks of it?"

"Alright that's does it! She has this coming!"

Cana was just about to open the bars to confront Brandish straight up but Lucy stopped her drunkard friend for making a mistake.

"Cana, calm down. Please." Lucy reasoned, trying to calm her friend down with brandish smiling and enjoy seeing the look on Cana's face. Cana notice this and try to get Lucy off of her but Lucy refuse to let go of her. Still, the blonde celestial wizard try to calm her friend down.

Cana calm down a bit with Lucy's help. Lucy then let go of Cana and the drunkard takes a deep breath to simmer down but she did glared at Brandish with an angry expression.

"Just wait until I get my hands on you bitch, you're going to regret messing with this hottie." Cana warned.

"I doubted." Brandish countered.

Before Cana can retort, Lucy held up her hand and shakes her head not allowing Cana to make this situation get any worse. Cana nodded and play it cool and cross her arms below her breasts and look away in a pout.

"Even with the insults, we demand to know what Scar is planning and why is he after Mavis? What's Sca and Zeref's goal?" Lucy questioned.

"I won't tell you anything, especially to Layla's daughter." Brandish retorted that got Lucy to jump up by surprise. The blonde wondered how Brandish knew her mother so Lucy then get to the bottom of it to demand answers furthermore.

"How did you know my mom? What do you know about her?"

Brandish glared at the girl and remain quiet.

"How do you know my mom? What's your connection with her?" Lucy continued.

"Like I said, I won't tell you anything. I suggest you watch your back because I got a score to settle with you, bitch." Brandish warned before she lay an insult to the blonde celestial wizard.

"What did you just call me?"

"You heard me. Oh and tell Sonic to watch his back too. He'll never defeat Scar."

"WHAT!?" Cana shouted.

"Hold it Cana. I'll have you know, Sonic will beat Scar no matter what and he's going to stop the Legion once and for all." Lucy stated.

"Can he now? He won't beat him, he doesn't stand a chance against his brother. That reminds me, you seem to be so fixated with the hedgehog. Scar is twice the man that Sonic is."

"Excuse me! Sonic is more than a man better than Scar. Sonic is determine, nice, kind, and he always help people when they're in need. Sonic is much of a man than Scar."

"And that why you happen to try to share your bed with your hero? You're in love with him aren't you?"

"What if I am? I loved Sonic."

"Then why didn't you made your move and have him to be your husband? Oh I get it, Sonic doesn't go out with sluts and you're more than a slut than your friend right here who looks like an alcoholic whore who doesn't care about anyone but himself."

Cana had just about enough and with that last insult is the last stroll. The card wizard then goes berserk and make the 12 spriggan wizard pay for her insults.

"THAT'S IT!" Cana cried.

Cana prepare to use her card magic on Brandish knowing she had just about enough of Brandish's insults. Lucy stopped Cana before doing anything that will jeopardize everything. Lucy too is angry but she had to play it cool and not screw up everything. The last thing that Lucy wanted to do is start a face with one of the 12 spriggan wizard and leave without some valuable information for the resistance.

"Cana you need to calm down. You can't let her get in your head. The last thing we need is takedown our enemy and don't get any information. We can't afford that." Lucy reasoned.

"That bitch just crossed the line when she talks about Sonic but I just had about enough of her talking to me like that! Let me at her!" Cana countered.

Brandish just smirked which angered Cana more. Cana almost like she's about to set it off but Lucy trying her very best to calm her friend down. That is when Lucy had an idea and let go of Cana and pointed her finger towards a different direction.

"Just leave and go cool off, have a drink to calm down. That's probably what you need right now." Lucy suggested.

Cana look at Lucy before glaring at Brandish again. The brunette drunkard nodded in response and takes a deep breath to cool her jets.

"Yeah. Good idea, I need a drink anyway." Cana complied.

Cana walks to the opposite direction and takes her leave but she didn't leave without shooting once last death glare to Brandish.

"I'm going to get you bitch, just you wait." Cana threatened.

With Cana out of the way, Lucy return her attention to Brandish.

"Now it's just you and me, what do you know about my mother? Why are you so angry with me?" Lucy demanded.

"I won't tell you a thing but I'll tell you this. I'm going to make you pay for what you did. I will get my shot of revenge when that time comes. I'm going to enjoy taking your life." Brandish warned.

"I'm counting on it. I don't know why you got a personal grudge against me but I'm not going to let you win. We're beat Zeref and his army and most of all, Sonic is going to destroy the Legion and destroy Scar."

"I guess we'll just have to see about that. I don't got nothing more to say to you and I won't tell you a damn thing."

"Fine. But we will find out what Scar is planning since you share a bed with him."

"Yes. You're right, I did share a bed with Scar. Oh and by the way, I did share my bed with Sonic. Once. I do love him and let me make things perfectly clear. If you happen to hurt or do anything to Sonic, you're going to wish that you'd never hurt him. Don't mess with Fairy Tail."

"I'll take my chances."

Lucy shot a glare to the green haired beauty and decides to leave Brandish alone in her cold and silent cell to let her rot in there. Lucy didn't like Brandish and she didn't like what she says about Sonic and about her mom. Deep down, Lucy will get to the bottom of it and find out why Brandish hates her so much.

The blonde celestial wizard needed to cool off and she needed someone to talk to. She had heard that Sonic is up looking at the view of the city so she needed some comfort and maybe some advice so she heads to see the true blue. Sonic is there looking up at the view and clearing his head. Lucy then slowly walk up to Sonic and joins with him.

"Hi, mind if I join you?" Lucy asked.

Sonic look to the blonde then smiles before nodding his head.

"Yeah. Be my guest." Sonic accepted.

"Thanks. You know, I was trying to gather some information that could be valuable to the war for the resistance but…"

"Brandish didn't say anything didn't she?"

"Yeah. I take it that you try to get some answers?"

"Yeah. That s until she threatened about Fairy Tail and my family. Even threaten you too."

"I know. Brandish sure insulted Cana and now she's cooling down with a nice drink."

"Typical. That's Cana for you."

"Yeah. It sure is. It seems like you're in high spirits."

"Yeah. Mirajane gave me a reality check and it sure did the trick. That's just what I needed."

"Oh? Something on your mind?"

"I had some doubts about myself not beating Scar and not stopping the Legion. I was losing some confidence that I would never beat him. He's always ten steps ahead and no matter how hard I try, Scar always have a plan."

"Hey. You'll beat Scar. I know that because you are very determine and you never give up. You always give out your best and you inspired a lot of people to fight and do what's right. Sonic, you can beat Scar and you will destroy the Legion. I know you can, everybody here believes you will defeat Scar and we're all are in this with you. Besides, we're not going to stop believe in you."

Sonic look to Lucy with a smile. Everything Lucy said really helped him and he nodded in response making Lucy to smile more.

"Thanks Luce. I appreciated it." Sonic thanked.

"Anytime, glad I can help. Talking to you really help me feel better after what I've been through with Brandish."

"Glad I can help a friend out. So Brandish really insulted Cana that got her fired up?"

"Yeah. You should see the look on her face she was really angry."

"Yeesh. I wouldn't want to be Brandish right about now. Cana can be really angry if someone push her buttons. We'll find a way to get some answers out of her don't worry. I'll do whatever I can and hopefully find out why Brandish hates you and what's the connection between her and your mom."

"Thanks. You're very sweet."

"It's what a hero does."

Lucy smile so she lean in and plants a kiss on Sonic's cheek to show her gratitude.

"Well I better leave you to it. Thanks for the talk." Lucy said thanking the true blue.

"No problem." Sonic responded.

The blonde takes her leave, knowing that Sonic would watch her leave so Lucy begin to add some sway into her hips giving Sonic her signature walk before looking over her shoulder and winks at him. Sonic shakes his head and smile then return back to admire the view.

"Maybe I should head back down to join with the others. I wonder what Spiral is doing?" Sonic pondered.

Sonic prepare to head back down and before he can leave, Kenny came up and spotted the hedgehog.

"Sonic, there you are. I just got word from the resistance requesting some backup at the known location to the battlefield. West from here." Kenny informed.

"What's going on?" Sonic asked.

"There's a member of the 12 Spriggan spotted with the Alvarez Empire along with the Legion. What we just confirmed is that it's the General of the Army."

"Are there any wizards out there to deal with this issue?"

"Yeah. Gray and Juvia are out there to join in on the fight to fight back. I did ask if they need more people to help but Gray insisted that he and Juvia can take care of this."

"Alright, if things get out of control then I'm stepping in."

"Ok. So what do you plan to do next?"

"I'm going to go and spend time with my wife and daughter, Erza's still in the infirmary?"

"Yeah. Wendy's there too and Porlyusica had just finish healing up Erza's wounds along with Wendy's help so Erza's recovering as we speak."

"Good. Now time I go and check up on my hot ass wife."

Kenny smile and shakes his head and watches Sonic head back down to head to the infirmary to check up on his wife. The exceed resume back to his work and meet with Carla to continue spending some time together.

* * *

 _Elsewhere, in the outskirts of Magnolia Town…_

There has been some bloodshed somewhere in the outskirts of Magnolia town. There is a puddle of blood leaking from wherever but in truth, it was from the resistance blood. It had become a small massacre that someone had assassinate a few of the resistance fighters, killing them as there chunks of body parts laid on the ground such as arms, legs, eyeballs, and a few more parts lad on the ground. The resistance didn't stand a chance against this unknown attacker.

There is a figure spotted and had finish up killing one more resistance member in cold blood. The attacker slashes its throat and splatters blood from it and splashes down to the ground creating a puddle of blood. The figure review to be the death walker: Scythe. He had finish destroying the small resistance and laid waste to them. After that's done, Scythe then begin to change clothes and putting on the resistance outfit on to disguise himself. Putting on the finishing touches, Scythe uses his power to transforms into a human. A Caucasian male with silver hair and has green eyes but a second ago, his eyes flashes lime green with a smirk.

"*Chuckle* Let Phase 2 begin." Scythe said as he walks away and heads straight to Magnolia town to complete his mission.


	46. Act 2 Scene 20: Secrets

Chapter 46: Secrets

 _Battlefield…_

Gray and Juvia had arrive to the battlefield to push back the Alvarez Empire and the Legion to retreat. However, the resistance who happen to be having some difficult has Legion and the Alvarez Empire forces appear to be too strong for them. Luckily, the resistance have called in reinforcements. Gray had been itching for some action and kicking the Legion ass and hopefully he can run into the Elite 5 or Zeref to confront him for everything he's done.

"Gray, do you think we can handle this on our own?" Juvia asked.

"Yeah. Sonic has done so much for all of us including beating Chaos and he's helping us winning this fight. Time I finally return the favor to complete this mission on our own. I just hope I ran into Scar." Gray responded.

"But my love, we should let Sonic handle Scar. He won't fight anyone but Sonic."

"True but it's worth a shot. So be careful out there."

"Don't worry, our love will always prevail."

Gray rolled his eyes and stay focus on the job ahead.

* * *

 _The Alvarez Empire Camp…_

The fight had been intense as the resistance continue fighting and pushing them back with their strength with the Legion backing them up. Invel who is giving the command to the Alvarez Empire troops to fight on and making sure that the resistance get the upper hand.

"Fools. The resistance will not win this war." Invel said.

"Looks like someone is having fun." A voice intervened.

Invel turn and spotted Mellka and Connor approaching to the general of the Alvarez Empire.

"Mellka and Connor, I'm glad you guys can come." Invel greeted.

"Good to be here. So did Zeref inform about the next phase of our plan?" Mellka asked.

"He did. I'll be the one to fight Gray so you can just leave him to me. But that will not be necessary for you to be here, for that I can handle the matter on my own."

"Really now?"

"What can you do?" Connor asked.

"You'll soon find out soon enough but you all are welcome to fight the resistance. Just before to steer clear when I make my move."

"Sounds good to me." Mellka said as she cocked her customized machine pistol and readied herself.

"Just remember the plan." Connor reminded.

"Don't worry, I don't intend to fail Zeref and his friend Scar." Invel retorted.

* * *

 _With the Resistance…_

Gray join the assault and uses his Ice-Make magic against the Legion with Juvia giving Gray a hand. With her water magic, Gray and Juvia can sure do a number of damage towards the Legion even the Alvarez Empire. Gray creates a cannon made of ice and blasts it to blast multiple KIAs out of sight then shot lances made of ice and hurls them over to them adding some more damage to their enemies. Juvia traps a few of the Alvarez Empire in a water bubble until the resistance can fire back to break through their forces and defenses in the battlefield.

The ice wizard showing no mercy as he pummels multiple Legion troops out of his way and teaching them a lesson with Juvia watching in awe and of course love-struck over Gray's magic and is might of fighting off their enemies. The water mage snap out of her fantasies and return back to action and return back to her objective knowing she has a job to do. Juvia assist Gray any way she can to fight off their enemies and stopping the Alvarez Empire and the Legion to cause more destruction in their wake.

"Where are you, Scar!?" Gray shouted.

"You won't find him here you ice prick." A voice interpreted.

Before Gray can do anything, he is shot in the shoulder by a bullet causing Gray to collapse on one knee and cried in agony.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Gray screamed.

"Gray, my darling!" Juvia shouted.

Rushing to his side, Juvia check up on Gray and looks at the wound.

"We should get you healed up, you need to see a doctor." Juvia suggested.

"No time for that, we got a job to do." Gray declined.

"Oh you should listen to your girlfriend." A voice said making Juvia blushed of the word "girlfriend".

The two fairy tail wizards look on and spotted Mellka and Connor slowly approaching the two. Mellka shot a few resistance, shooting them in the head to kill them instantly with one shot per bullet.

"It's the elite chumps again." Gray scowled.

"You know them?" Juvia asked.

"Yeah. We ran into them three months back when we try to beat Scar. This is good, now I can settle this."

"You won't be doing anything not when we get to have some fun. Let's have some fun pretty boy." Mellka suggested.

Mellka shot a few bullets of her gun at Gray but Juvia blocks the bullets creates a barrier of water to protect herself and Gray. Connor creates a big sphere of black ice from the palm of his hands and hurls it over at the two fairy tail wizards.

" **Ice God Blizzard Bomb!** " Connor shouted.

Gray pushes Juvia out of the way and then he gets hit by the spell and sends him flying a feet away and hits the ground.

"Gray! You'll pay for that! Water Slicer!" Juvia shouted.

Juvia shoots waves of water like razor blades at Mellka but Connor creates a wall of black ice to blocks the water slicer then Mellka jumps up in the air and reloaded her weapon then shoots a few more bullets at the water mage. Juvia gets out of the way and shot some water bubbles knocking Mellka back down to the ground. However, Mellka back flip and lands perfectly to the ground with both feet on the ground then Connor channel his magic and unleashes it with full fury.

" **Ice God Bellow!** " Connor shouted.

Connor blasts a massive stream of ice from his mouth like Dragon Roar from the other dragon slayers. Juvia got caught in the blast and it seen flying and hits the ground and is laid unconscious. Juvia had taken some massive damage from the attack.

"Looks like that lovesick bitch took a lot of damage that we anticipated." Mellka noticed.

"Yes. It looks like she isn't strong enough to fight the Elite Five." Connor commented.

"Looks like we got one less wizard to deal with."

Sooner or later, the resistance come to surround Mellka and Connor to jump on them. Mellka smirked and she readied her bio-blade and charge at them and swing her blade at one of them to kill them off and deliver some cuts to a few of the resistance to deliver poison to kill them with strong venom. Connor creates two daggers made of black ice and uses them to execute them with his assassination skills. The ice god slayer quickly kill a few of the resistance then uses his magic to overpower them, freezing them then break them into pieces with Mellka tossing a few bombs to deliver twice the damage to the resistance.

With the two members of the elite five starting their massacre, Gray notice this and stops them before they can kill any more people. Gray creates a big hammer made of ice and slams Mellka down that caught her off guard then Gray take his attentions to Connor who tosses a few knives made of black ice. Gray rolls out of the way and creates a cage made of ice to trap Connor inside. Connor then counters Gray off by blasting black ice from his body like a shockwave to break the ice cage to free himself.

" **Ice God Explosion!** " Connor shouted.

After freeing himself from the ice cage, Connor creates two scythe made of black ice and swings himself around and swings his weapons at Gray using another spell of his ice god slayer magic.

" **Ice God Scythe!** " Connor shouted.

Gray creates a geyser made of ice to block Connor but he cuts through the ice with his spell then Gray begin to counter attack Connor with a cannon and blasts it at the ice god slayer to catch him off guard. Connor got struck by the black and he knelt down on one knee, when Connor is temporarily down for a few seconds from the blast, Gray creates a sword made of ice and hurls charge at Connor to knock him off.

" **Ice-Make: Excalibur!** " Gray shouted.

Gray swing is sword and delivers a devastating slash and traps Connor in a block of ice. Gray look behind and glared at the ice god slayer. Smiling at his handiwork, Gray knew he had just beaten one of the elite five but all of sudden, he heard the ice crack and suddenly, an explosion is being heard and Gray is caught in the blast. Gray shielded himself from the blast and Connor had freed himself from the block of ice. Mellka jumps in and uses her bio-blade and shot a blade at Gray out of nowhere. Gray gets out of the way, dodging the blade before it can impale him to deliver some venom inside of his body.

Connor blasts a geyser of black ice knocking Gray up in midair then Mellka uses her blade to deliver a terrifying slash and knocks Gray back down to the ground. Mellka shot a few more bullets then reloads her weapon. Gray rolls out of the way to dodge the bullets then Mellka dives down and slams her weapon at Gray but Gray traps Mellka in the ice cage. Connor dashes ahead and starts to pummel the ice wizard with his melee strikes with a few punches and kicks and kicked him towards the ice cage and uses Gray to free Mellka.

Once Mellka is free, Mellka grabs Gray and clothesline him flipping Gray around and he hits the ground.

"What's the matter, do you give up?" Mellka taunted.

"Like hell I will!" Gray shouted as he kicks Mellka off of her and she hits the ground. Connor tosses a knife made of ice but Gray gets out of the way and creates some lances made of ice and hurls them over to knock Connor down to the ground on one knee then grabs Mellka by her shirt and tosses her over and Mellka hits Connor as both of the crash together and hits the ground. Juvia who happen to get back up on her feet and traps both Mellka and Connor in a bubble of water.

"Now Gray, finish them off!" Juvia shouted as Gray look back and stare at Juvia in disbelief.

"Right. Time to finish this!"

Gray creates a cannon made of ice and he aims it right at Mellka and Connor.

"Say goodnight you bastard! **Ice-Make: Cannon!** " Gray shouted.

Gray blasted the cannon at Mellka and Connor and the blast hits the both of them and sends them flying a few feet away and out of sight. This had the resistance cheering for the fairy tail wizards and so they proceed to press on and fight off their enemies and pushing back their forces. Juvia rushed over to Gray's aid and helped him up on his feet.

"Are you alright, my love?" Juvia asked.

"Yeah. Serves those bastards right." Gray responded.

"So did we did it, did we beat them?"

"I hope so. Let's check to make sure."

Juvia nodded in response. Gray and Juvia fought with the resistance to beat down the Alvarez Empire and the Legion to force them to retreat. It actually did the trick and the resistance had force the enemies to retreat. But to their surprise, they didn't fight back nor counter them off but they just retreat for whatever reason. Gray and Juvia took notice and sensed that something doesn't seem right. They notice that Mellka and Connor didn't return back to the battlefield to fight back. Something fishy is going on and Gray didn't like it.

"Something doesn't seem right." Gray noticed.

"What's the matter, my love?" Juvia asked.

"They didn't fight back when the resistance push them back. Something is off and we got to find out what's up."

"You're right, the Alvarez Empire and the Legion didn't put up much of a fight when we arrive her. Do you think it has something to do with Scar telling them to retreat?"

"Yeah. Only one way to find out, let's go find some answers."

Juvia nodded in response to find out what's going on. Before Gray and Juvia can act when suddenly, they begin to feel the cold in the air making Juvia shivering. The temperature begin to drop down rapidly into below sub zero.

"What's wrong?" Gray asked.

"I'm shivering. Did you do something that made me feel so cold?" Juvia inquired.

"No. I didn't use my magic on you. Come to think of it…"

Gray start to notice that the resistance start to shiver. There is the cold that surround the area feeling like they're at a blizzard. Before Gray could say anything, wondering why everybody is shivering when all of sudden, the resistance and Juvia all frozen in place surprising Gray and see that everyone has been frozen.

"Juvia… what the hell is going on?" Gray wondered.

There is some footsteps being heard a couple of seconds after, Gray look and spotted the figure making its entrance. Getting a clear look, it's a male with glasses making his way towards Gray with a calm expression. He notice that Gray is somewhat immune to this cold.

"So you're immune to this cold. Fascinating." The man said.

"You're responsible for this?" Gray accused.

"I am. You must be Gray Fullbuster. A wizard of Fairy Tail. Perhaps you can tell me where I can find Mavis."

"Not way in hell that I'll ever tell you."

Gray prepare to use his magic on the man but he didn't get the chance when the wizard of the 12 spriggan summon a powerful ice magic and hits Gray to his left and sends him crashing down to the ground with the gesture of his hand to command his magic. Part of Gray's body is being covered in ice then all of sudden, the ice wizard makes another hand gesture and creates spiky objects made of ice to damage Gray furthermore causing Gray to scream in pain.

"I am Invel Yura. I am he who brings Winter's Wrath to all." Invel introduced.

Gray stare at Invel in absolute shock. He slowly gets back up to his feet then begin to feel his body shivering like he's freezing which he is right now due to Invel's winter magic.

" _My body… is freezing? He's making me shivering from the cold. This is impossible._ " Gray thought.

"It's foolish to win against me. My magic is impossible to beat with your ice-make magic. I am the purest of ice mages."

"Oh yeah then we'll just have to see about that." Gray countered.

Invel begin to send out waves of ice spikes over at Gray but he countered them off, blocks it with his **Ice-Make: Shield**. Gray bring his right fist down on their left palm, creating a massive, intricately-designed hammer made of ice, with ice spikes at the head. Gray commanded his gigantic hammer to hurls it down at Invel above for a massive impact.

" **Ice-Make: Ice Impact!** " Gray shouted.

Invel looked unfazed, he stood there like a statue observing Gray and how he's making creations made of ice. The general took notice of what kind of magic Gray is performing.

"Ice molding magic. Interesting. It's no wonder why you can withstand my winter magic." Invel observed.

Invel stopped the spell and suddenly he freezes it which shocked Gray then afterwards, Invel shatter the spell into pieces.

"So what if it is ice molding magic." Gray countered.

"I've told you before, I am the purest of ice wizards. You magic cannot hurt me. I will break them easily just like playthings."

"Alright then how about you try to fight me with this? I inherited this power from my old man. This is the power that slays demons."

Gray begin to activate the markings on his body to use his **Ice Devil Layer Magic** that he inherited from his deceased father. Surprise at this, Invel look on sensing the darkness within Gray as he activated this magic power. Without a warning, Gray gets in motion and unleashes one of his ice devil slayer spell in great speed. Gray accelerated to Invel a second after and gravely wounded Invel with this spell of his magic.

" **Ice Devil Zeroth Long Sword!** " Gray shouted as he created a long sword made of ice and deliver a powerful slash against Invel.

Gray wasn't done yet, he turn and damage Invel with another slash, striking the winter wizard with a striking blow causing Invel to scream in pain and clutch to his abdomen. He look in surprise, seeing ice devil slayer magic in first hand had him surprised but rather impress of Gray's power. In fact, he comes to enjoy this fight with the ice-make wizard of Fairy Tail after observing his magic.

" _This power… he uses this power to create weapons made of ice. The devil slayer power eats away a soul whoever wields it. Those who hunt devils cannot control themselves and can lose their sanity. Fascinating. He has my attention._ " Invel thought forming a sly smirk.

Gray goes for another third strike with his spell but Invel however blocked the spell to stop Gray's momentum. All of sudden, Invel begin to unleash his magic, he begin to create a blizzard that covers the whole area. It felt like a snow storm from this unbelievable magic from the looks of it. Gray begin to feel the cold temperature, causing him to shiver feeling like he's feeling subzero.

" _Damn it's cold. Cold enough to freeze._ " Gray thought.

"I'm fear that you are aware of this but your heart is slowly being tainted by the darkness. You have what it takes to stand with me to become my comrade and work for Zeref and with Scar." Invel informed.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Gray questioned.

"I'm talking about the powers of darkness are the seeds of black magic. The proof of the reality of the powers of the emperor himself."

"What? So basically you mean to tell me that you know you guys are the bad guys? It's obvious. You bastards and the others are working with Scar."

"Yes. That is correct. You see, darkness is a fearsome power that resides in the hearts of all. Darkness is neither good nor evil. I know Sonic already knows that since he used to become **Ragnarok** by a spell that his former insides casted. To put it in perspective: your darkness is on the brink of releasing itself to the world."

Gray clenched his fist, growling as he just had about enough of Invel's explanation.

"You're starting to piss me off if not making my ears bleed. I'm not trying to be a damn Mr. Superhero over here either, you know. That's Sonic's job. Yeah Sonic became Ragnarok from a spell but didn't stopped him. He fought his darkness, he fought what's eating himself inside and he never tends to give himself into the darkness. Neither will I. If it's my family on the line, I'll be as dark and black a villain as I need in order to protect them!" Gray exclaimed.

Hearing some footsteps, Gray turned around and see Juvia standing beside with Gray.

"Are you harmed, my love?" Juvia asked.

"How did you…" Gray questioned.

Juvia showed Gray the device on her right wrist that got her out of the ice.

"Kenny invented this device on my wrist to withstand the cold so it must've melt the ice that cause a reaction to activate it. Guess it did the trick."

"Kenny always thought of something useful. Gotta hand it to Sonic though, he got a wonderful friend."

" _A device that melts my ice. Interesting. I've never knew someone can be this smart to create some sort of device to melt my ice._ " Invel thought.

"You ready to finish this, Juvia?" Gray asked.

"As always, my darling Gray." Juvia answered.

Invel makes motion of his hand, a collar wrapped around Gray's neck appears out of nowhere surprising Gray. He wasn't the only one, Juvia too has her neck wrapped around with the collar and the chain appear and connect to the of them together. Their minds and their bodies can't move as they have no control over it. Their bodies move on their face and facing each other for a fight.

" **Ice-Lock**. A magic that seal's people's hearts and makes them my playful puppets. The both of you will fight to the death. You have zero say to the matter at hand." Invel explained.

"Like hell I'd ever fight Juvia!" Gray yelled.

" _Fight my darling… to the… death…_ " Juvia thought.

"The chain won't remove until of you lies lifeless and one is the victor." Invel continued.

"No way this crap would ever…" Gray refused to struggle the collar off of him but suddenly, his head went dark and he couldn't fight back the spell.

"I told you, there is nothing you can do to fight the spell. You all will have to fight in order to break free from the spell but only one of you must survive."

Gray and Juvia look at each other as they don't have a choice. They had to fight as the spell is commanding them to do so.

" _As I see it. The boy will become victorious. The moment he kills his friend and ally, he will succumb to the darkness and it will fully be awakened._ " Invel thought.

With Invel standing there and watch, both Gray and Juvia begin to fight as they blast each other with their magic due to their dismay now wanting to hurt each other. Then they went on to do some hand-to-hand combat learning the training regimen they went through together when they use to live together until Gray left. They had exchange punches and kicks at each other like they're not showing any mercy to each other. It must be because of the spell that is making them feel this way. It didn't take long as the fight continue and Gray soon overpowers Juvia by throwing her to the ground.

Smiling at this in amusement, Invel watch as the fight continue.

" _No matter what these two can do, there is nothing they can do to stop the fight. The chain won't break until one of them dies that can finally end the spell. Gray will win this fight no matter what it takes. Only he can defeat Zeref instead of Natsu or Sonic. Sonic's only objective is to defeat Scar and he is not the one to defeat Acnologia despite being the chosen one. Only his majesty can kill Acnologia._ " Invel thought.

Gray is trying to come up with a solution to get out of this without any bloodshed. Juvia begin to think about all of this and Gray.

" _Why is Juvia hurting Gray like this? These actions are very unforgivable. The very thought of Juvia hurting Gray is tearing Juvia's heart. Juvia would rather simply meet her end by the hands of Gray but that is too unacceptable. All of that because Gray will blame himself for hurting Juvia. If that's the case then the choice is very obvious. Yes… that's it! Juvia will meet her end here and now. Before my consciousness fades, you must overcome your fear. Muster your courage and fortitude. Something Sonic would say._ " Juvia thought.

Juvia begin to create a blade made of water to ready the final blow.

"You two have lasted longer than I expected. Now the time has come for one of you will die." Invel said with an amusing smile.

"Juvia's body is far too small for these overflowing feelings to ever be imprisoned with!" Juvia shouted.

"What!?"

"Words cannot describe how much Juvia has felt getting to know you, my darling Gray. Thank you."

Juvia stabbed herself with her own water blade, executing herself in order to save and protect Gray.

"Impossible! She took her own life on her own free will?" Invel exclaimed.

Juvia look on and is surprised, Gray had created an ice sword and stabbed himself with it as he too had the same idea to protect and save Gray. Both look on in surprise, none of them begin to think as their reactions spoke itself.

" _What? Simultaneously? Both of them had the same idea?_ " Invel thought.

"Why Gray… why would you…" Juvia started.

"I could never… hurt a friend… no… the thought of hurting you any further would… that's why I… I wanted to protect you Juvia… no matter what the cost… but… I couldn't…" Gray explained and trying to find some more words to explain but Juvia stopped him there.

"Words cannot describe how much joy you brought to Juvia."

Sooner or later, both Gray and Juvia shad collapse to the ground and slowly reach their demise. The spell is broken and both Gray and Juvia laid motionless. Taking their own lives trying to protect each other had did the trick but it cost them their lives. Neither of them did not want to hurt each other more and can't stand the fact that fighting each other really tore them apart. Both of them had the same idea and for that, they took their own lives to protect one another.

Invel watched in utter shock, he was not expecting this.

" _Rather than killing one another, they voluntarily take their own lives? How can any rationale human being can do such a thing?_ " Invel thought.

Soon, the ice chain begin to dissolve, the spell is broken and none of them hadn't gotten up. Invel watch their motionless body before turning away and fix his glasses.

"It looks like I miscalculated. I guess Phase 2 is a waste. No matter, I guess we can leave and let them rot." Invel said before walking to the opposite direction.

Invel had taken his leave to meet with the two members of the elite five and the troops. The blizzard that has been covering the battlefield finally disappears. There has been absolute silence as Gray and Juvia's body laid emotionless. They had taken their lives and there is nothing anyone can do to bring them back. They had reached their end and had laid there and died for protecting each other to keep them safe.

However, the silence soon came to a halt when there is a sound of cough is being heard. Turns out, it came from Gray who start to move his body. Slowly, he gets up and finds himself being alive.

"I'm alive? But how…" Gray pondered.

Suddenly, Gray feel his heart pumping inside. He clutch to it chest as he feel some kind of sensation within him.

" _This sensation… Juvia's blood… is overflowing inside me?_ " Gray thought.

" _It's_ _ **Water Make Blood**_ _._ " A voice explained.

"What?"

" _In preparation of the worst-case scenario, should something become catastrophic befall Gray, Juvia secretly perfected this blood transfusion magic._ " Juvia continued.

"What!?"

"Juvia will live on within you, Gray. That is why you don't need to be sad…"

Gray crawled over to Juvia and hold her motionless body in her arms. Gray begin to shed tears from his eyes. He couldn't control his emotions anymore.

"Because Juvia's life… will forever and always be with you Gray." Juvia concluded.

"Juvia… *Sniff* JUVIAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Gray cried.

Gray felt into despair of his fallen friend. He had begged her to open her eyes, he cried in sadness, feeling the devastating pain lurking inside over the death of Juvia.

 _Somewhere, in the Battlefield…_

"Now I wonder what can we do since now that Gray is dead. We'll just have to come up another solution in order for our plan to succeed. Now where is Mellk and Connor?" Invel wondered.

Invel couldn't help but felt a strange presence nearby. He turns and is shocked when he soon sees Gray slowly approaching to him completely enraged.

"What the hell? How is this impossible!? You're alive? You can't fight in full strength with that grievous woun-" Invel said before he is interrupted by a punch right to the face.

Gray knocks down Invel to the ground with brute force with a death glare. This surprises Invel of Gray's strength and his rage. Gray then kicks Invel up in midair then start to deliver some several blows and afterwards, Gray tosses Invel to some random destroyed objects in the battlefield. Invel then quickly gets up on his feet quick as he can and prepares to fight back.

" _So he's unleashing his darkness to fight me. I cannot allow him to best me._ " Invel thought.

Using his trump card to the fight is the best option he can come up with in order to end the fight here and now. The winter wizard then uses a spell to cover his entire body with armor made of ice.

" **Ice-Rending Divine Raiment!** " Invel shouted.

Gray charge at Invel in great speed as he accelerated to the winter wizard to deliver the hurt and to avenge Juvia's death.

"This is the ice from the depths of the underworld. All things are unlucky enough to graze it shall freeze immediately. Even the likes of you and your body's' immunity to ice. It doesn't matter! This unholy armor freezes anything and everything without fail!" Invel explained.

Gray attempt to strike Invel with his fist, Invel caught his fist and it freezes Gray. Gray begin to freeze and is seen to be crack from the ice, he understood what Invel had told him but that didn't stop him to attack.

"Now be forever frozen in time and shatter to pieces you imbecile!" Invel yelled.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" Gray roared in a loud battlecry.

Gray uses his brute strength to power on through, he countered Invel and deliver a hit that destroy portions of his armor in full of rage.

"WHAT!?" Invel cried.

Gray start to cover his arms, his fist with gauntlets made of ice.

"He's integrating the very ice of the Hyouzetsu Kamui and molding it as his own." Invel thought.

"YOU STOLE AWAY JUVIA'S FUTURE FROM HER! I'M GOING TO MAKE YOUR ASS PAY!" Gray yelled.

Gray begin to deliver some powerful yet destructive punches to Invel to end the fight here and there.

"There's no redemption for the likes of you. I'M GONNA BREAK YOUR BODY INTO PIECES YOU SON OF A BITCH! **ICE DEVIL ZEROTH DESTRUCTION FIST!** "

After some more several destruction punches, Invel is laid down beaten, weakened and he could move a muscle. Gray had beaten him, he defeated the winter general of the Alvarez Empire. Gray glared down at Invel and spat on him.

"That was for Juvia you bitch." Gray said.

Gray shed more tears from his eyes, clenching his fist in frustration. Looking at Invel just angered him greatly.

"Juvia is never going to comeback. No matter how much I pummel you, she won't come back to live." Gray continued.

"*Chuckle* The same could be said... to your father… your mother… and master as well." Invel commented.

"How the fuck do you know about them?"

"It is all predetermined by fate. As long as E.N.D. remains undefeated you are doomed to suffer though never-ending misfortune and heartache."

"You don't have to tell me twice. I'm the one that is going to kill E.N.D."

"It would be more accurate to say you are only one that defeat E.N.D."

"Wha…"

"However, you still are blissfully unaware of its true identity. The strongest and the mightiest of all the demons from the book of Zeref, and your true mortal enemy, is none other than a man you know all too well… **Etherious Natsu Dragneel**."

"What…"

Invel chuckle and fall into unconscious. He had passed out from the fight with Gray and Gray just stood there, staring at shock. Now knowing the true identity of E.N.D., Gray determine to find and kill E.N.D after knowing its true identity. The resistance return back to normal and some of them reach over to Juvia and grab her body and try to rush her back to Infirmary back to Magnolia to recover. Gray turn and walk away clenching his fist with a stern look.

Unaware, Mellka and Connor return to collect Invel and bring him back so that he can recover from his injuries.

"Phase 2 is complete. Now what do we do?" Connor asked.

"I'm contacting the boss right now." Mellka retorted getting contact with their leader.

" _Scar, here._ " Scar contacted.

"Boss, Phase 2 is complete. So what now?" Mellka asked.

" _Now… we move forward to Phase 3. Come on back and get ready for your next mission with Jinx._ "

"Got it."

Ending the transmission, Mellka nodded and the Legion and the Alvarez Empire head on back to get Invel to safety so that he can recover.

* * *

 _Somewhere, In Magnolia…_

Scythe had secretly made is way inside through the shield barrier that's protecting Magnolia Town. The death walker had his weapons and his power to blend in to the ground. With a sinister smile, he's in and makes his way through the wall to make his report.

"Scar, I'm in. I'm at Magnolia Town." Scythe reported.

" _Excellent. Now stand by for_ _ **Phase 3**_ _._ " Scar ordered.

"Understood."

Scythe remain in the shadows and await for his orders. Phase 3 is soon about to start and Fairy Tail don't know what they're in for.


	47. Act 2 Scene 21: Standby

Chapter 47: Standby

 _Legion Base, The Conference Room…_

After Phase 1 has been successful all according to Scar's plan, now the Alvarez Empire and the Legion can initiate Phase 2. But in order to do that, they all must come up with a plan for that to happen. Luckily, Scar who happens to be ten steps ahead of her task and thought of it through. Before they can get started, the leader of the Legion has called up a meeting with Zeref and he has brought the rest of the 12 Spriggan for the briefing. Mellka and Connor are still on their way back and they'll be informed once they get back.

Scar would not wait for his two other elite members of the Elite Five to arrive so the meeting has started.

"Mellka and Connor are on their way back to the base with Invel being injured, now we can proceed to Phase 3." Scar notified.

"So what's Phase 3 of our plan?" Dimaria asked.

"Good question. Now that Scythe has infiltrated Magnolia Town, I'll give the order to takedown the shield barrier and we invade Magnolia Town. Once we initiate the invasion, Mellka and Jinx will rendezvous with Brandish, freeing her from her cell and they'll make their way to black chaos emerald to collect it and retrieve Mavis Vermillion. Scythe will always cause a distraction once the shield barrier is destroyed."

"That's good to know. The plan is moving smoothly as we speak." Zeref said.

"Hell yeah! I can't wait to raid on Magnolia and see the look on those Fairy Tail jackasses when we open up a surprise attack. I'm going to create a badass storm that no one has ever witness." Storm added.

"Sir, I hate to interrupt but I have a question." Riven said.

"What is it, Riven?" Scar asked.

"I actually have a question for Zeref. When we retrieve Mavis, how do you plan on retaining Lumen Histoire? Does she have a magic that is so great that you wanting to obtain it as your own?"

"You know what, I've been meaning to ask that myself."

"A fair question." Zeref retorted.

"Emperor?" Neinhart called.

"It's ok. Scar had made it this far for this plan to work, they deserve to know. You see, Mavis has a powerful magic I can use to recreate the world and that magic is called Fairy Heart."

"Fairy Heart?" Mellka and Connor said as they enter inside the room.

"Mellka and Connor, welcome back. How's Invel?" Scar asked.

"Recovering so he should be alright." Connor reported.

"Good now back to your question, Zeref…"

"Of course. *Clears Throat* Fairy Heart is Fairy Tail's greatest and powerful magic. It is also superior to the "Three Great Fairy Magics"."

"Are you serious?" Jinx asked in shock.

"Yes. It is the source of infinite magic power. It's Fairy Tail's ultimate weapon to eradicate darkness. Including me but I want that power. It's Mavis' very magical power as well."

"I see. So that's the whole reason why you're after that power for yourself?" Scar assumed.

"That's right. I also would like to know about this Black Chaos Emerald you mentioned?"

"Scar, is it wise to tell him and the Alvarez Empire?" Riven asked.

"Yeah is it necessary?" Mellka added.

"I believe it is. We're all are after the same thing and we must work together to achieve that goal. I'll be honored to answer your question Zeref. The Black Chaos Emerald is pure negative chaos energy that is far greater, more powerful than all of the negative chaos energies out there. It is also a power of a god." Scar explained.

"You have gods in your world?" Zeref questioned.

"Positive and Negative Chaos Energy gods? Yes. We do and I'm after that power to change the world."

"I see. This power could exceed my own but we'll know once we find out. I won't jump to any conclusions of whose power is greater. Let us focus on the task at hand."

"Of course. Mellka and Jinx, get ready before we'll be initiating Phase 3 very soon."

"Yes, sir." Mellka acknowledged.

"You got it, baby." Jinx also acknowledged.

"Now Dimaria, I got a job for you." Scar stated.

"What do you want me to do?" Dimaria asked.

"You'll be kidnapping Natsu and Lucy, I think you'll fit the job to torture them."

"You got it. I've been itching to have some fun but first, I think I'm going to change into something more fitting to the job."

"And the rest of the elite five, prepare for the invasion. Once Scythe give the word after he disabled the shield barrier then we all attack."

"Understood." The rest of the elite five acknowledged.

"Now we all got jobs to do, let's get to it."

The elite five nodded and exit the room and Dimaria went to go change her outfit for the task. Zeref approach to Scar with a smile.

"I know this isn't my business to know but I can't help but to think that you're working with someone. Somebody that is powerful than you." Zeref assumed.

"You assumed correct. There is a Negative Chaos Energy god here in Earthland. Would you care to meet him?" Scar offered.

"It would be an honor to make my acquaintance but let's put that on hold once the task is done. Then you can introduce me to your god."

"Deal."

* * *

 _Meanwhile, the Infirmary, Fairy Tail…_

Sonic enter inside the infirmary and sees the Thunder Legion are making a recovery. Sonic spotted Erza in bed with Wendy sitting beside her, they turn and see Sonic entering inside the room. Wendy got up and ran up to Sonic then hugs her father.

"Hey sunshine, are ya feeling?" Sonic asked.

"Better now that you're here." Wendy said.

"Good to know. How's it going Erza, are you alright?"

"I am. I'm better now that you're here." Erza responded.

Sonic smile and leans in to kiss Erza on the lips before taking a seat next to Wendy and sitting beside of Erza's bed.

"Porlyusica told me that you'll be ok and be up and running again. That's good to know." Sonic said.

"Yes. I had a tough battle but I got through it to the end. All thanks to Jellal and Kagura, their strength helped me through to the end of my battle."

"I wish I could've been there to see you fight Chaos. Was he really that strong?" Wendy asked.

"Yeah. Stronger than the original Chaos I know but this one, this was Scar's doing. He created him to destroy Hargeon town but lucky for me and Spiral, we stopped him with fusion. So it all worked out in the end. I even got a little alone time with Scar."

"Did you made him suffer for everything he's done, including this family?"

"I was but Scar had other plans. I haven't got my hands on him but when that time comes, the gloves are off."

"You'll beat him, Sonic. I know you will because you're the best." Wendy said with confidence.

"Wendy's right. You are the only one that can defeat your brother. After what he has done, he has put this family down and Fairy Tail in darkness. We couldn't live for the fact that you died when you saved Wendy and the others back then. We… we don't want to relive that traumatic event again." Erza added.

"Erza's right, we don't want you to die again Sonic. You mean so much to us."

"I know and I'm sorry I didn't keep my promise." Sonic apologized frowning down.

"It's fine, Sonic. You did what you need to do to protect Wendy and the others from death. I would do the same thing too." Erza retorted.

"Now that we're together again, we can win this war. We're winning by the way, we're retaking back towns and bringing peace back to Earthland. We can totally win this war." Wendy added.

"Yeah. You ladies are right. We'll win, don't you worry."

Wendy smiled and hugged her father causing Sonic to smile. Sonic return the hug and rub Wendy's head causing the sky dragon slayer to giggle.

"Glad to see you smiling again Sonic. I've missed your smile." Erza pointed out.

"Really. I could say the same thing to you." Sonic countered.

"When the war is over, we have a lot of catching up to you."

"Oh boy, I think I know where this is going." Wendy thought looking dumbfounded but she can't help but to smile, seeing her parents smile makes her happy. It had been so rough for all of them and sharing a moment together and spending some time really makes up for all of it. Wendy couldn't been happier.

Moments after, the door burst open and two of the resistance rushed Juvia who is deeply wounded surprising Sonic and his family.

"What the heck happen?" Sonic asked.

"Gray and Juvia had encountered one of the wizards of 12 spriggan and the fight had been intense. We rushed Juvia as soon as possible. Gray is on his way back here, he's just clearing his head about some things that happen." A resistance soldier reported.

"Wendy, can you heal Juvia. Do whatever you can do help her." Sonic ordered.

"You got it. It's my specialty after all. I won't let you down, Sonic." Wendy responded and gets to work right away to heal Juvia.

Sonic look to Juvia with concern, hoping that she can get well soon. He did not want to see another friend die and so, Sonic look down hoping Juvia is ok. Erza notice Sonic frowning so she gets up from the bed and comforted her husband. Erza hold Sonic tight as they embrace, helping Sonic to cheer up.

"I know what you're thinking, beloved. I'm concern for Juvia too. I hope she can get well soon." Erza said.

"Yeah… it's just heartbreaking to see a friend like this. Damn it! I knew I should've come with Gray and Juvia when I got the chance." Sonic retorted. He somewhat blame himself for Juvia's injuries.

"It's not your heart, you didn't do any of this. It could've happen in any other way."

Sonic look into Erza's eyes, she lean in and kiss him on the lips to help cheer him up. It did the trick so Sonic respond to return the kiss the kiss became so soft and passionate for only a minute and half before they can depart their lips away. The married couple stayed like this and hope that Juvia can make a full recovery soon.

* * *

 _The Legion Hideout…_

The troops prepare their weapons, gathering much supplies they need for their invasion at Magnolia ordered by their leader. Mellka had seen to it and make sure they gather enough supplies and weaponry for the invasion. Storm and Connor help to stock up the supplies while Jinx handle the weapons. The psycho even tinker the cannons, the guns to give it enough firepower for their big mission. Riven train a few troops getting them ready for the fight and assisting the troops to handle the supplies, making sure they got everything they needed. Even give Mellka a helping hand to keep track so that nothing gets left behind.

Scar look through the window with his hands clasp together behind his back. He had an evil smirk on his face. The plan is coming together, it is just only a matter of time until they surprise the resistance with a sneak attack and ambush them to retrieve what they're gunning for. Scar admired his troops and his Elite Five soldiers, they are determined, disciplined, focused, and always on track with everything. The leader began to remember teaching them and guiding them throughout the years of invading towns after towns, delivering absolute fear to the people and taking everything that belongs to them. Money, jewelry, accessories, the turfs, EVERYTHING. They had it all. The Legion were like pirates, they have raided everything that stand in their way and take it with such force. Now here they are going to war against Resistance and the whole world to punish them of their "prejudice".

Scar remember it quite well. He had remember gathering the Elite Five, forming the best team of elites that will do whatever he says and command them to complete the jobs perfectly without fail. Scar look down once again and stares at the Elite Five making sure that everything is a success and ready for the next step and to await for Scar's orders.

"*Chuckle* It's just only a matter of time until this damn world will be punished. Soon, I will have the power I need to change the world and command it as my own. Those resistance fools don't have what it takes to stop me. Not even my brother. Just a little more time, we're almost there." Scar said.

The leader of the Legion turn around and takes pours a glass of wine before taking a sip. He resume to watch the troops work waiting for the results from Mellka. It has been a moment of silence for Scar which he enjoys. Letting it sink it, Scar takes another sip of his wine and relax. Enjoying the taste of his drink, it somehow brought some memories about his past. Scar slowly close his eyes so that he can remember how it all started when he became the leader of the Legion.

"This takes me back when I was just a soldier working for someone I knew before I betrayed that scumbag and took over as leader and changing the name. If I remember correctly, that name used to be called… ah yes, the Raiders." Scar remembered.

* * *

 _Flashback, a few year back…_

 _Somewhere in the skies, an airship is seen floating through the skies with the use of lacrima. They were pirates that ruled these skies and lands as they took money, treasure, and supplies from towns after towns. There were the ruthless gang of bandits, pirates, and also mercenaries that the wizard could never stop or defeat. Each wizard that try to fight them off even the strongest ones, there are soon been defeated or killed. They are called the Raiders. They spread fear and agony towards the civilians in Earthland and they roam around raiding town after town._

 _The Raiders stumble at a town as they are seen fighting off the authorities and taking money and accessories. They showed no mercy while working on their objectives led by their boss._

" _Take everything, make sure they fear us!" one of the raider mercenaries shouted and killing off one of the authorities of the town._

 _With the raiders continue with their rampage against the town and taking everything that the town owns. Along with the other mercenaries, there is one individual standing on top of the ruined building making his entrance. It was the younger Scar the Hedgehog appearing in the scene. Looking at the carnage, the destruction, and the raiders taking no prisoners, the blue and grey hedgehog had a devilish grin on his face. He love to see the people getting demolished and see their town getting destroyed by their rampage._

 _So then, Scar joins in on the action and launches up in midair and dives down and kicks one of the authorities down then grabs a nearby protector and tosses him over towards the wall and kicks him in the face then slices his throat with a dagger he pull out from the sheath. Sensing someone is coming behind, Scar backflip over at the guard and dives down for a diving kick and knocks him unconscious. More guards coming at Scar's way, they had rushed to the hedgehog like an angry mob. Scar couldn't help it but to smirk so he quickly turns himself around to face off the guards. One guard charge at him with a weapon, then swings it at the hedgehog. Scar easily dodge the weapon with the use of his reflexes and knocks the weapon away and takes out his dagger from his sheath and start to stab the guard with it. Second, a second guard came rushing at Scar but Scar come at him. Once the guard could lay a hit, Scar parries it and stab the dagger into the guard right in the heart and twist it to kill him right in the instant. Scar kicks the motionless body to a few other guards. What they didn't know is that the blue and grey hedgehog had planted a bomb inside the guard and it is ticking._

 _Before they can act the bomb suddenly explode and the blast radius was enough to kill all the guard. The guards were blown up into pieces, the little chunk of their body parts came flying up in the air before descending to the ground. Scar is amused and watch as his bomb did the trick, it created some amazing art to it with his "handiwork". Scar hear footsteps nearby the area, he quickly turn to see three guards coming at him with weapons. Magic weapons in their hands as they hope it would be a great use to stop this invasion. Scar simply just rolled his eyes out of annoyance and so, he draws out three throwing knifes and toss them over at all three guards at the same time. Each knife strike, it pierce trough the chest where the heart is located the two lungs. All three guards screamed in immense pain and collapse down to the ground reaching their demise._

 _After those guards are down, Scar senses another incoming attack from another guard as he try to attack him from behind. Scar turn around and kicks him right in the face and sends him crashing and hits the wall hard and is laid out unconscious from the impact of the kick. Looking around for more guards, the group had finished killing the guards and looted the treasure and the accessories. When the job is been complete, their boss arrives and appears to be a male in six foot. He has tattoos all over his body. His torso is shirtless but wears a pair of blue jean pants and black combat boots. He even wears black fingerless gloves with spikes on it and carries knives around his waist. The leader they called Behemoth._

" _Looks like the job is done, bring the stuff back to the hideout everybody. This calls for a celebration." Behemoth demanded._

 _The mercenaries cheered and grab everything they stole and headed back to their hideout. Scar doesn't look too happy. He's unhappy of what the group are doing and what they're not doing. He wanted to teach the world a lesson but here he is stealing from people and killing the civilians to show no mercy. He wanted more than that. He knew that he has to have a talk with the leader._

 _The mercenaries are now seen celebrating a job well done with all the loot and the accessories they've stolen. The blue and grey hedgehog confronted the leader back in his quarters to have a talk._

" _Scar. Just the hedgehog I wanted to see. What bring you here to my quarters?" Behemoth asked._

" _I wanted to ask you. What the hell are we doing? We should be changing the world and destroy everything that stand in our way." Scar suggested._

" _True. However, I make the rules here and I'm in charge. You work for me now, Scar. We do things I want to do and that is looting from everyone and be rich."_

" _I don't want to be rich. I want to show people fear, punish those damn people of looking down on us. Even let the world know that we're in control and we won't take shit from everybody anymore."_

" _That's what you want but that's not what I want. I don't care about teaching the bastards a lesson or take over whatever they have. Money is the main solution and with that money, we have power. We can do whatever we want."_

" _But…"_

" _No buts, Scar. The decision is mine and I've already decided it. We're going to continue looting for more cash and get rich out of this bitch. As long as I'm leader, you'll do as I say. Now get the fuck out of my sight."_

 _Behemoth turned around, turning his back on Scar and drink in peace. Scar wasn't having it. After all this time, he wanted to show the world fear and be in control. He had just about enough of the boss's bullcrap. The blue and grey hedgehog took matters into his own hands. Thinking to himself that he can lead the team but first, he had to get rid of the leader. Without hesitation, Scar transform into his super form and creates a green blade made of energy then stabs Behemoth in the back. His place pierce through the spine, penetrating through the heart and cuts its way out in the chest. Blood begin to splatter out from his chest, he look down and sees a green energy blade pierce behind him. Realizing who's responsible for this, Behemoth look over his shoulder and stares at Scar with those shocking eyes. Scar glared daggers at him and pulls the energy blade away._

 _Behemoth drops down to his knees and coughs up blood. Scar walks around Behemoth and is now face to face to the leader._

" _You… you bastard. Why did you…" Behemoth started but gets interrupted when Scar aims the blade to his neck._

" _You're not quite fit to lead anymore. I'll be taking over now." Scar interjected. The hedgehog then swing his arm back and swings it again, swinging the blade and cuts Behemoth's head off of his body and splatter blood out from his neck. Scar then grabs the head and walks out of the quarters and gather everybody's attention._

 _The mercenaries stop partying then looks over at the hedgehog. What they see really surprised him. Scar is holding up Behemoth's head in the air and start making his speech._

" _Everybody listen up! Your boss is death and you all need a new leader. You're looking at him. I'm, Scar the Hedgehog will be your new leader. We do thing my way and you all will do exactly what I say! We won't be looting any more money but this time, we're aiming something high. We're going to show this damn world fear. We're going to show them why they fear us. We're going to teach those bastards to not look down on us. And we're going to take over… EVERYTHING! Because why? We're Legion!" Scar shouted._

 _The mercenaries feel the hype and can feel what the hedgehog is saying. All look at each other and smile, nodding their heads and cheer for the hedgehog. With a new leader running things the new way, they sure are bound to do whatever they want now. Scar begin to smirk as the mercenaries bow down to their new leader and the reign of Legion has begun._

* * *

 _Reality…_

"That sure brings back memories. Now I'm leading the team and we're taking over everything. Making the people suffer and show them no fear." Scar remembered.

Those memories were interrupt when someone enters inside the office to have a word with him. Scar turn around and looks over wondering who has enter inside the office. It appears to be the professor entering inside the office.

"Ah, Professor Skywalker. What brings you here?" Scar asked.

"I've got a new experiment that I wanted to show you. With your permission, I would like to share it with you." Professor Skywalker reported.

"Of course."

The professor nodded and exits the office with Scar following behind. Scar enters inside the lab with the professor and sees a troop of the Legion in the testing room.

"So what do you have for me, professor?"

"Well for starters, sir. I've conducted a serum that can help us win the war."

"A serum?"

"Yes. I've created a purple liquid from the dark lacrima we've found a few months back. I've done some experiments with it to make us a perfect soldier for our Legion army."

"The perfect soldier?"

"Yes. Since the wizards of different guilds are retaking back Fiore and Earthland, I've decided to make us some perfect soldiers. So with that, I thought I would have you here to watch me make my first test on one of our volunteers."

"I see. Very well, initiate the test."

The professor nod so he begin the test. He takes the needle out showing the purple serum made from the dark lacrima. The professor injects the serum inside the troop then pulls away. The troop felt nothing at first, not until he begin to feel something weird. The troop begin to scream in agony and start raging. It begin to transform by growing a few inches and builds up muscles. He start to become a brute with big muscles, increasing the strength and the height and has purple veins showing onto his arms and his eyes begin to glow purple as the dark lacrima in running through the troop's veins.

"I feel… GREAT!" the troop said feeling the power.

"Fascinating. You've done a marvelous job, professor." Scar said.

"You have my gratitude, sir." Professor Skywalker responded.

"Prepare the entire container, the more we recreate the easier it is to win the war."

"I shall get to work right away, sir."

"Good."

Scar exits out the lab and prepare to make his way back to the office. A voice begin to shout his name.

"Scar, wait up!"

The hedgehog stop his tracks then turn around. It was Dimaria heading right toward the blue and grey hedgehog. She appear to be wearing a different outfit. She now consists of a navy blue and gold skin-tight suit. Reaching up to her neck, it has golden borders that separates the darker and lighter parts of the outfit from each other. On the back, going down her spine, is a pattern of rectangles intersecting with each other in a diagonal formation. Black straps encasing her arms and legs, she wears the same golden armor donned in her previous outfit on her right shoulder.

"Like the new outfit?" Dimaria asked.

"Yeah. It looks great on you." Scar complimented.

"Thanks. Glad you notice. So when do we start to make our move?"

"After when everything's ready, we can finally move out."

"Good. I hate waiting in the sidelines doing nothing."

"Don't worry, you'll be in action soon enough. You do know what to do, right?"

"Do I? I know just what I need to do."

"Good."

* * *

 _Somewhere, in Magnolia Town…_

Scythe had hid in the shadows and standing by for further instructions. Watching the people thinking they're safe is just child's play. Scythe couldn't wait until they begin to start their invasion. The death walker remain silent for the time being, patiently waiting for Scar to contact him. Finally, the leader of the Legion contact the death walker.

"Let's begin Phase 3." Scar ordered.

"Understood." Scythe acknowledged.

Scythe finally begin to start his objective and start to make his way over to the shield generator. The death walker blended in with the crowd, the resistance as they're going over something for the war. Scythe smirked, he wave to show his greetings pretending that he's one of them while making his way to the generator room.

He stop his tracks to see Kenny keeping an eye out and guarding the generator. It appears that Kenny is observing everything and keep up with everything during the way. Scythe knew he had to stop it so to make it seem like nothing ever happen, Scythe creates a lime green energy and silently hurls it over to the exceed. When Kenny isn't looking, the energy ball begin to blast, detonating itself when it makes its impact. Kenny is seen blasted down to the ground and laid unconscious from the blast.

Scythe smirk and enters inside the generator room and takes Kenny away and locks him up in the storage room tied up in chains. Scythe then begin to use his power to hack into the computer and secretly taking down the wall and breaks the shield generator.

"Problem solved, now its show time."

* * *

 _The Holding Cells, Fairy Tail…_

Brandish sat there, waiting patiently for the plan to work. She look down thinking to herself remaining quiet for the time being. Suddenly, someone appear out of nowhere when Brandish felt a presence. She look over and sees Marine Hollow.

"I finally found you, hello Brandish." Marin greeted.

"Marin! Good, you've come for me. After all, you are my loyal pet. Now free me from these chains and we'll be sure to make those Fairy Tail scum pay." Brandish ordered.

Marin couldn't help but to snicker sadistically. Without warning, Marin suddenly grab Brandish by the neck and starts to choke her.

"Wha… Marin! What are you doing?" Brandish asked.

Brandish start to struggle to breath when Marin increases the grip of his hands. He look down at the girl smiling sadistically at the green haired girl, trying to end her life for good.

"I'm sick of you bossing me around like I'm your slave. You're now an F- now, brandish. I don't care if the others fail their mission but I can truly end your life here and now. Time to die, Brandish you bitch." Marin insulted.

Brandish couldn't do anything right now. Her hands are still tied up to the magical handcuffs, she doesn't have the strength to fight back. All she can do is try to stay alive. She struggle to breath when Marin's grip become intense. Her vision begin to get from clear to blurry, she suddenly start to fade into darkness. Her eyelids slowly closing almost like she's is about to die any second now. Marin laugh as he continue to choke the girl to end her life. Before he succeed to kill Brandish for good when all of sudden, a gunshot is being heard. A bullet pierce through Marin's head and the bullet came out through the forehead and splatter chunks of the brain out and the blood splatter out.

Brandish finally start to breathe, catching her breath to recollect herself. She look over to see Mellka and Jinx appearing before Brandish's eyes and unlock the cell door to free their companion. Mellka even freed Brandish through the magical handcuffs and help Brandish up.

"You alright?" Mellka asked.

"Yes. Thank you for saving my life, that bastard Marin deserves to die." Brandish retorted spitting on the motionless body of Marin.

"No problem. Good thing we've arrive just in time before he can kill you. If that happen then this whole phase will be a bust."

"I know. How did you guys arrive here without triggering the alarm?"

"We teleported to your location. Scar place a transport tracker to you before you were capture. That's how we link to your location and the transporter teleported us here."

"Clever."

"So are we going to get Mavis Vermillion or what?" Jinx asked.

"Yeah. We are. Boss, can you read me?" Mellka contacted.

" _Loud and clear, are you two in position?_ " Scar questioned.

"We are, we're inside the guild. We've located the Black Chaos Emerald with the radar here. Along with Mavis Vermillion."

"Excellent work. Now get to it, we'll take care of things from here."

"Understood."

Ending the transmission, Mellka look at the two girls, all three of them nodded and they got to work.

* * *

 _With the Legion…_

The airships arrive out of nowhere when they teleported atop of the town then initiates the plan.

"Let the games begin!" Scar shouted as the Legion begin to invade Magnolia Town.

* * *

 _Infirmary, Fairy Tail…_

One of the resistance soldiers pop out of nowhere and alert Sonic and the others.

"Sonic, Erza, the Legion are here! Someone has destroyed the shield barrier!" the resisance soldier informed.

"WHAT!?" Erza shouted.

"That means Scar is here. I'm going after him." Sonic said as he headed outside.

"Sonic wait!"

It was too late, the hedgehog has left the building to go face his brother.


	48. Act 2 Scene 22: Invasion

Chapter 48: Invasion

The town is being under attack by the Legion and the troops had swarm through the building, destroying everything that stands in their way. Fairy Tail and the resistance all rush outside to fight them all off to protect the people. The civilians had evacuated out of the town so that the guild can get to work to fight off the Legion. Spiral leading the charge along with the other wizards of Fairy Tail. Mavis begin to give steps to help provide assistance against the Legion.

Sonic rushed out to face the Legion. The true blue burst through the legion using his Sonic Boost, knocking them away to help the resistance. He look around for his brother but can assume that he's not here.

"How the heck did this happen?" Sonic wondered.

"I happen." A menacing voice intervened.

Sonic look and is being kicked to the face and sends the hedgehog crashing through a nearby building. Sonic crash through the windows and is struck to the ground. The brute force had knock the hedgehog unconscious for the time being.

"Now with you out of the way, I can get to work of why I'm here." Scythe said.

The death walker begin to teleported away and start to kill the resistance for the thrill of it with Sonic is down for the count.

* * *

 _With Natsu and Lucy…_

"Damn those bastards! How the hell did they get inside the shield?" Natsu scowled.

"I don't know. Someone must've sneak here to the town and destroy the generator." Lucy theorized.

"I should've caught a scent from those Legion bastards. Now they're going to pay."

Natsu and Lucy headed to the battlefield as fast as they can to help. Somewhere, they didn't know that Dimaria is nearby. She grin and press the trigger on the detonator. When Natsu and Lucy are in position, the trap is laid out and they're caught right into it. The barrier appear and locked Natsu and Lucy right inside. Natsu roared and try to break the barrier. Unfortunately, the barrier begin to shock Natsu with 100,000 volts and it even electrocuted Lucy with it. Both wizards collapse to the ground seconds later and laid unconscious. Dimaria appear and approach to the barrier.

"Got you where I want you idiots." Dimaria said.

* * *

 _Somewhere, inside the guild…_

Brandish, Mellka, and Jinx secretly making their way to the secret room. The group silently making their way to the secret room to retrieve what they've come for. It didn't take long to find it when Mellka had use the radar to locate what they're after. Finding the room that they've been searching for, the door is locked tight with magic. Before Mellka can say anything, Jinx skip to the door with explosives.

"Never fear, Jinx is here!" Jinx exclaimed.

Jinx stop near to the door and pull out some explosives. Making sure she has gather enough for the task, Jinx set the explosives up and prepare to detonate. Making sure the explosives are strong enough to do the job, Jinx then gets in position and ready the detonator.

"Get ready because this is going to be EXPLOSIVE!" Jinx warned.

Mellka and Brandish get to cover with Jinx. The demolition expert then press the button and detonate the bombs, strong enough to destroy the door open. There has been a little bit of rumble while at it but the bombs sure did the trick. Mellka and Brandish even cover their ears to block away the noise from the explosion.

"Jinx? What the hell did you put into those damn bombs?" Mellka asked.

"Some dark lacrima. I asked Scar to spare me some and he did. He's so sweet." Jinx answered before daydreaming about her "soul mate".

"So are we going to head inside or what?" Brandish asked.

"We are, come on." Mellka ordered.

Brandish nodded and so the three girls head right inside the door wasting no time. Entering inside the room, they've spotted the Black emerald right in the center. The only problem is that it's being protected by magic.

"Back to square one again." Jinx said.

"Not for long." A voice said.

The three girls stop and notice Scythe had appear in the room after teleporting here.

"Scythe, what are you doing here?" Mellka asked.

"Making sure that no one intervenes with your objective. So let's get to work." Scythe answered which the others nod in agreement.

Scythe draws out his scythe and swings it, destroying the magic barrier that protects the emerald. Once the barrier is down, Scythe then grabs the black chaos emerald and stares at it. The emerald is finally at the palm of his hand. This is what they've been waiting for all this time and now they have it, they can do whatever they want.

"Finally, we've finally got the Black Chaos Emerald." Scythe said.

"It's about time, now let's take it back to Scar." Mellka suggested.

"Agreed." Brandish acknowledged.

"You guys take this back to Scar." Scythe ordered.

"Hold it right there!" a voice shouted.

The group look and see Mavis and Cana entering inside the room. The look of their faces can tell that they've already gotten the black emerald.

"No! They got the emerald." Cana pointed.

"Hand it over right now." Mavis demanded.

"With pleasure, Mellka!" Scythe signaled.

Mellka aim her gun and pulls the trigger, she shot Cana right to the right shoulder that had the drunkard scream in pain. She collapse to the ground clutching the right shoulder. The card wizard scream in agony as Mavis watched in horror.

"What have you done?" Mavis asked.

Scythe makes his move by blasting an energy wave from the palm of his hand pushing the first guild master to the wall then create shackles to trap Mavis. Before Mavis can act and try break the shackles until Scythe appear in front of Mavis a second after then knocks her out cold by karate chop her on the neck. After the master is down, Scythe grab the first guild master and makes his way to the group. Cana try to stop Scythe but Jinx pulls out her pistol and shot Cana, electrocuting her unconscious.

"We got what we came for, let's head back to the hideout. Professor, we got the targets." Scythe contacted.

"Excellent. I'm teleporting you guys back right now." Professor Skywalker responded.

Getting ready to leave, the professor had activated the teleporter and teleports the group back to the hideout. Cana is laid unconscious. Makarov rushed over to the scene and see that Mavis is already gone and notice Cana is knocked out unconscious.

" _This was their plan all this time. They've finally did it. I have a bad feeling about this._ " Makarov thought.

* * *

 _The Resistance…_

The resistance continue to fight off the Legion as hard as they can but the Legion's forces prove to be stronger than ever. A few are injured, some of them are dead but they didn't give up. They continue to fight trying to draw the Legion out of Magnolia. When suddenly, they got word that the objective is complete. Without warning, the Legion suddenly pull back and take off with the airships begin to fly away right after the troops have been teleported back up to the airships.

The resistance wondered what's going on, the legion take off like they weren't put up much of a fight. Spiral wondered what's going on so he rush over back to the guild. But first, he rush to the generator room to find Kenny. Once Spiral had arrive seconds after, the shield generator has been destroyed so the wind dragon slayer continue to his search for the exceed. Spiral look around the place then checks the storage room, he finds the exceed so he picks Kenny up and free him from the chains. Afterwards, Sprial snap Kenny out of it to get him to wake up. Which it did, Kenny shake his head and rub the back of his head wondering what happen.

"Spiral… what happen?" Kenny asked.

"Someone has destroyed the shield barrier and we've been under attack." Spiral informed.

"Are you serious? Did they take anything while they were here?"

"I don't know but I'm heading back to the guild to find some answers."

"Spiral, Kenny do you read me. It's Warren." Warren communicated with his telepathic magic.

"Loud and clear, go on."

"The whole thing is a complete diversion. We were all setup, the Legion has kidnapped the first guild of Fairy Tail."

"WHAT!?" Kenny shouted.

"We're still trying to figure out how on earth all of this happened. We got word that Sonic is knocked out unconscious. Scythe is the one responsible for knocking him out."

"Scythe must've use some type of energy to pass through the shield and destroy the barriers. Now it all makes sense. Is Sonic there right now?"

"He's in the infirmary resting."

"We're on our way there right now."

Kenny hop onto Spiral then Spiral uses Wind Dragon Boost to head over to the guild fast as possible. When the two arrive, they see that Fairy Tail is down and Mavis is missing. Makarov heads to the infirmary so the two members of Team Sonic rush over to go heck up on their friend and leader. They see Sonic sitting up and rub his head. Kenny rush over to Sonic's aid to check up on him.

"Sonic, my goodness are you ok?" Kenny asked.

"I'll live. Scythe was responsible of destroying the shield all along. He somehow sneak inside the shield barrier to destroy it." Sonic notified.

"That's not all, Mavis has been captured by the Legion. They've taken Lumen Histoire with them but they've also taken something that was guarding it from the Legion too."

"It must be the Black Chaos Emerald?"

"WHAT! There's another Chaos Emerald?" Spiral asked.

"Yeah but this one is special. It holds a power of a Negative Chaos God which this god is here in Earthland. He's after his power all along and Scar is working for him."

The group gasped in absolute shock. Erza and Wendy had just came in and heard everything. Makarov gather everyone here to the infirmary as Sonic begin to explain everything that's happen. Sonic explain every detail of what has happen during his absence. Being resurrected by the Positive Chaos God, Scar working for the god named Leviathan, and everything they need to know about the black emerald. The entire guild is in total shock of what they've just heard. None of them bother to speak once Sonic had told them about everything. They are not just fighting Legion and the Alvarez Empire but also a god.

"How… how can we stop Leviathan?" Makarov asked.

"You can't. I'm the only one that can defeat Leviathan. I got my handful on this one." Sonic responded.

"Whatever you do, we know that you'll defeat Leviathan." Max said.

"Even Scar and Acnologia." Jet and Droy added.

"That's right. You've been in tougher battles before Sonic and you always come out on top. We know that you'll win." Wakaba stated.

"Thanks guys. Sorry if I kept this a secret." Sonic apologized.

"No. You're fine, Sonic. We all have our secrets that we want to keep." Makarov retorted.

"Wait a second, where's Natsu and Lucy?"

"The Legion must've taken them when they've invaded the town."

"Then we have to get them back. Get everyone here, it's time we finally make a final stand against the Legion."

"So it's time, huh?" Spiral assumed.

"Yeah. It's time."

"Good. Enough is enough of the Legion bullshit." Spiral said as he exit the infirmary and get ready.

Fairy Tail also exit the room and prepare for the final fight against the Legion and the Alvarez Empire.

"I've took the time to locate their hideout and it appears it's East from here. If we gather all of our forces, we can stop Scar and Zeref for good." Kenny notified.

"Great."

Kenny exits the room with Carla following behind. Erza and Wendy stay behind and join with the hedgehog.

"The time has come for this war to be over." Erza said.

"Yeah. I just want to end this fight once and for all." Wendy added.

"Don't worry, we will and we'll win." Sonic determined.

"Can you really beat Scar, Sonic?"

"I can. I'm not going to go anywhere. I promise, I'll beat Scar and I won't die."

Wendy smile and hugged her father, Erza joins in on the hug and kiss her husband on the cheek.

"After this is all over, we should go out on a vacation as a family." Erza suggested.

"Good idea."


	49. Act 3 Scene 1: Uprising

Chapter 49: Uprising

 _Legion Hideout…_

The gang has complete their mission and standing by for the final battle. Scar had promise Zeref that he would meet with the god of Negative Chaos Energy: Leviathan. After obtaining Fairy Heart with Mavis is held captive, Scar and Zeref enters inside the room so they can meet with the god again. Scythe is standing beside of Leviathan with his arms crossed. Leviathan look over to his apprentice and the black wizard following Scar.

"Ah, you must be the black wizard Zeref Dragneel I've heard so much about?" Leviathan assumed.

"I am. Scar has told me a lot about you." Zeref stated.

"Did he now? It's an honor to meet a black wizard such as yourself."

"The pleasure is all mine."

"So Scar, you've completed your task."

"I did. We have the emerald as we speak. I trust that my elite team brought it to you?"

Leviathan snap his finger and summons his emerald.

"They did. Scythe brought it to me once they made it back alive. I can finally feel my power growing again and it's just the matter of time until I'm at my full potential." Leviathan said.

"Wonderful to hear, your excellency." Zeref said.

"Why thank you Zeref."

"I believe I have matters that I intend to so if you please…" Scar trailed off.

"You may go, my apprentice. Oh and before you go, I only have one more task that I want you to complete."

"What's that?"

"Kill Sonic the Hedgehog and you will finally become a god you've been aiming for."

"I understand. Thank you, my lord."

Leviathan nodded and Scar proceed to exit out the room with Zeref following behind. Scythe look to the god with concern.

"Do you think Scar can pull it off?" Scythe asked.

"I hope. It appears that my brother must've trained Sonic. This could be a tough battle. I want you to take care of Sonic, make sure that he doesn't involve with my plans to become powerful again. I can't have him stopping me when I'm not at my full power."

"Buy you enough time to be at your full power, got it. I'll handle Sonic. I'm sure he'll be coming after you."

"Good. Failure is not an option.

* * *

 _The holding Cell…_

Mavis trying to struggle free from shackles but the shackles has weakened her. She can't do anything right now since the shackles is zapping all of her strength. She is also screaming in pain when a wizard of the Alvarez Empire is working her magic to absorb Fairy Heart out of the first guild master of Fairy Tail. Irene doing everything she can to take out Fairy Heart. Zeref enters inside the room wondering what the status is.

"How's it going?" Zeref asked.

"It'll take some time. This will be even tougher than I thought." Irene reported.

"As long as we're making progress, the final battle is upon us and we must be prepared."

"True. I should be out there helping the Alvarez Empire and the Legion with my magic. They might need some assistance."

"Is this about Erza?"

"What makes you say that?"

"Neinhart has told me about it. The way you reacted, it seem like you've know her."

"What if I do? Will that be a problem?"

"No. Just be sure to get me that Fairy Heart as fast as you can."

"Don't worry, I'm working on it right now as we speak."

Zeref nod then exits out the holding cells. Mavis screamed as Irene is working twice as heart to get Fairy Heart out of her.

"Please hurry guys, I don't think I have enough time." Mavis thought. She pleaded for Fairy Tail and the resistance to hurry.

* * *

 _The Outskirts of the Legion Hideout…_

Kenny's location was right all along. Every guild has gathered around to join the final uprising, the final battle is soon to begin. Quatro Cerberus, Mermaid Heel, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, Sabertooth, and different guilds have all gather together for the final battle. They stood side by side for the final fight and they're ready to put an end to this war once and for all. Spiral look around, everybody has come together and join forces for the brighter good.

The wind dragon slayer couldn't help but to smile. This is it, the final assault is just about to begin. Sonic stood up and standing front of everybody with Kenny on his shoulder, Spiral by his side, his wife Erza on the other side with Wendy standing with her mother. Carla even stood beside of Wendy and look around. Sonic begin to make a speech after the gathering.

"Everybody, I know we all have our ups and down. We've been in a big fight for a while now. We lost the people we cared about, we lost some friends, and we all lost battles all because of the Legion and Alvarez Empire. We've been suffering this war for who knows how long. They had made this world a bad place, they all made our home unsafe, and they all made people suffer because what the Legion did to us. But no more, time we finally put a stop to all of this. Once and for all! We're not going to let those guys take away our homes. We're not going to allow them to destroy the peace. We are not going to allow them to bully people anymore. And WE are not going to make them win this war because we're going to stop them! It's time we come together and start fighting back! This is it everybody! We take back our home and we take back our peace! We're going to make sure that they don't ever hurt anybody ever again!" Sonic shouted.

"YEAH!" the Resistance and the different guilds cheered.

"You all know what to do! Let's storm there and beat the holy hell out of those Legion chumps and the Alvarez Empire bastards!" Spiral added.

"YEAH!"

The resistance begin to charge and storm down to the Legion Hideout as it is a fortress. The legion and the Alvarez Empire were ready and they all storm down and begin the fight as the final battle has begun. The wizards of the different guilds use their magic to fight them all off, taking down anybody that stands in their way. The Elite five join in on the fun and start to fight back.

"Let' get out there and make these motherfuckers suffer!" Mellka demanded as she jumps up in the air and readied her bio blade and stabs one of the resistance in the chest and fire her gun.

Riven slashes a few resistance to knock them all off and showing them no mercy. Jinx fire Chompers and uses her mini machine gun to create some mayhem. Connor use his ice god slayer magic to make the resistance pay. And Storm creates a hurricane using his wind god slayer magic to show the resistance why they should not mess with the elite five. Spiral spotted Storm and storms over to the member of the elite five and confronts him.

"Game over Storm, you're going down." Spiral said.

"Want a rematch huh? Fine by me." Storm as he and Spiral charge at one another and clash that creates a powerful wind gust that blew off a few resistance and the Legion away and begin their final fight.

Sonic and Erza work together to knock down a few enemies wit Erza in her Purgatory Armor. Sonic transforms into his Fire Sonic form, ascends up to the third level and then blasts a massive fireball at the enemies, creating a fiery explosion to clear a path. Wendy and Carla help to fight while Carla is in her human form to help fight with Wendy. Kenny join in on the fun to beat down the resistance.

Sonic goes ahead to help clear a path for the resistance until Scythe blocks his path and draw out a few cannons coming from underground.

"Scythe!" Sonic shouted.

"Hello Sonic, I'm sorry but I cannot allow you to pass. This is where you'll die." Scythe said as he commanded the Legion to fire the cannons.

The resistance stop and look at the cannons. They charge up and ready to fire under Scythe's command.

"Oh no, we're doomed!" one of the resistance said.

"Damn you, Scar." Erza cursed.

"No all of you will die. TODAY!"

Scythe gives the command the cannons are preparing to fire to end the resistance for good. When all hope is lost, Sonic can't do anything to save them. Not even by those cannons anyone. Not even Erza can use her shield to deflect all of the cannons' fire. When the cannons are about to fire to end the war until all of sudden, someone comes out of nowhere and destroy the cannons with their magic. The cannons suddenly got crush and it exploded seconds after the impact. Scythe look down and sees a man appearing to be the one responsible for this assault with his magic. With none other than Gildarts Clive: Cana's father. He's the one here making the same and got the Fairy Tail guild fired up.

"It's Gildarts!" Jet shouted.

"Alright Gildarts!" Macao and Wakaba cheered.

"Dad!" Cana shouted.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late for the party." Gildart greeted.

"Better late than ever." Sonic retorted.

"Who dares!" Scythe said as he prepare to attack until an iron fist socks him in the face sending him flying.

The resistance and spotted another wizard joining in on the fight. It was Gajeel Redfox who somehow survive or has return back. Levy burst into tears to see the iron dragon slayer making his entrance.

"Mind if I crash the party." Gajeel asked.

"It's Gajeel!" Jet and Droy shouted.

"Looks like things just got interesting." Spiral said as he kick Storm away.

Gildarts use his magic to crush the Legion and clearing a path. Gajeel joins in on the action and fight off some of the Legion and Alvarez Empire troops. The resistance continue on their assault and fight to win the war. Sonic smile and heads up ahead and fight off his enemies to reach to Scar.

The true blue fight his enemies out of his way when all of sudden, the brutes arrive and start to create havoc. They all are consumed with dark lacrima in their veins. They all rush and start killing the resistance, tearing them apart piece by piece and showing no remorse with their immense strength.

Makarov sees this and he cannot allow this to continue so he jumps in and gets in position. Sonic notice what Makarov is up so he rushes over to the master. He recognize that stance when Makarov positioned it, ready to deliver his trump card.

"Makarov, what are you doing!?" Sonic shouted.

"Destroying these behemoths. They must be stop at all costs." Makarov said.

"No! You can't!"

"ENOUGH! My precious chidren are suffering here before my very own eyes. They're on the losing battle in this battlefield from Scar's reign as we speak. These are my incredible children and I refuse to let them all die. Not when we are so close to the end to win this war."

"Master…" Erza trailed off.

"But that's doesn't matter! I cannot bear to stand idly and watch my family's blood being shed no longer! With the last remaining years of this old soldier's life. If I can use them to create a brighter future for these brats. Well… then I know what I must do. My job is a simple one."

"MASTER!"

"Erza, Sonic listen to me well…"

"NO! We must return back home together once the war is over!"

"No matter what hardships may fall upon you from here on out. If you walk hand-in-hand with your friends, allies, and family. There will always be a path forward. Believe in your friends… believe in yourself. A guild is a family. Do not ever forget that. Thanks to you all, my journey was one filled with an abudance of elation and jubilation."

"Master…"

"I have no regret. All of you… farewell and win this war."

"NOOOOOOO!" Sonic shouted.

Makarov channels his magic and then begin to initiates his spell which invokes Fairy Law. Fairy Law begin to engulfs the entire battlefield in its light and eliminates the brutes and the Berserkers made by Irene with her magic. When the light die down, Makarov's body had turn into a mere husk. Erza drops the sword and begin to cry over the death of their fallen master. The resistance also cried as this has impacted everyone in Fairy Tail. Sonic also shed tears from his eyes and looked away. The true blue can't stop now so he kept going and heads off to find and confront his brother.

" _Sonic, we can take care of everything from here. You go on ahead and stop Scar by any means necessary._ " Kenny contacted through the Bluetooth.

Sonic makes his way up to the fortress in high speed.

" _Makarov… I'm sorry._ " Sonic thought. Thinking about the master who has sacrifice himself.

"Got it. I'm on my way to Scar now."

Sonic heads right inside the fortress to go confront Scar. He didn't know that Wendy had follow Sonic inside and Erza also follow in pursuit to help fight the leader of the Legion.

* * *

 _The Holding Cell…_

Irene has just finish getting Fairy Heart out from the first guild master and contains it in a magic orb. Zeref makes his way inside of the room and sees the results.

"I've just got Fairy Heart out of her now. Now you can use this power however you want." Irene reported.

"Excellent. With this power, I shall be able to wield it to change the world. You've done well, Irene."

"Why thank you."

Suddenly, the alarm went off and looks through the monitor screen. They see Sonic had infiltrated the fortress. However, he wasn't alone. There is Erza inside the fortress also.

"I'll take care of Erza. I think it's time I finally join the battle." Irene said taking her staff and takes her leave.

"Be careful, the titania can be difficult to fight." Zeref warned.

"Oh I know. I'm counting on it."

* * *

 _Somewhere, in the Fortress…_

Sonic zooming through the hallways looking for his brother. He skidded the ground, stopping his tracks when he spotted Scythe up ahead waiting for him to arrive.

"You're trying to get to Scar aren't you? And I know you're going after Leviathan next. It stops here, you won't live to face Leviathan or Scar once I'm done with you." Scythe warned.

"I've been through this whole scenario all my life. Either you put up or shut up." Sonic asked before charging at Scythe and they begin to engage in battle.

Scythe shot an energy wave of energy from his dual scythes catching the hedgehog off guard then start to attack him. Sonic dodge the energy wave then ducks down dodging the dual scythes and kick flips Scythe up in the chin before homing attacks Scythe. It knocks the death walker away flying and hits the wall then collapse to the ground. Sonic curls himself into a ball and tart to homing attack Scythe. The death walker counters back with his scythe and delivers a striking blow hurting Sonic then kicks him a feet away and hits the ground. Scythe then tosses a few poison knives at the true blue.

Sonic transforms into his Ice form and create a shield made of ice to block the knives. Scythe then snap his fingers to detonate the knives which cause them to explode knocking Sonic back again. Sonic reverts back to normal and rolls out of the way when Scythe comes at him and swing his dual scythes. Sonic back flip away when he dodges another attack then curs himself into a ball and shot a shockwave of blue wind using Sonic Storm. Scythe launches up in midair to evade the shockwave then uses his power to speed up and fly kicks Sonic to the face sending him back down to the ground.

Once Sonic crashes down, Scythe dives down and slam his scythes down to stab Sonic with them. Sonic on the other hand gets out of the way forcing Scythe to stabs the scythes to the ground and accidentally got them stuck. See this a chance to attack, Sonic charge right at Scythe and Sonic Boost him through a wall and sends him outside and they are at the roof of the fortress. Sonic begin punching Scythe a couple of times then finishes it off with a kick sending Scythe up in the air and launches up to air dash right at the death walker and continue to pummel him with a few punches and kicks then delivers a powerful Axe Kick that sends Scythe back down to the ground. Scythe crash down hard and left a dent to the roof from the crash.

Sonic descends down to the ground and got to his stance. Scythe had just about enough of this. Deciding to turn it up a notch, he absorbs both of his dual scythes for more power. He begin emitting lime green energy from his body and powers himself up with a loud roar. Scythe creates a powerful wind gust while powering up and has reached his full potential.

"Now I got all the power I need, I will kill you." Scythe said.

"Bring it, Grim Reaper reject." Sonic provoked.

Scythe prepare to make his assault when all of sudden, someone appear out of nowhere and shouted these words.

" **Sky Dragon Roar!** "

The sky blue wind magic roar appear out of nowhere and struck down the death walker. Sonic look to see Wendy joining on the fight. She is in her Dragon Force 2 form to help Sonic in the fight.

"Wendy, when did you-"

"I'm not going to let anyone kill you this time, Sonic. This time I'm coming to the rescue."

Sonic was just about to retort but he can't help but to smile at his daughter. Seeing her have this much courage, he couldn't refuse Wendy's assistance.

"Good. Both father and daughter can die together." Scythe said.

Now if we can help it."

Sonic transforms into Super Sonic.

"You ready, princess?"

"Ready."

Sonic and Wendy charge at Scythe and attack him all at once. Scythe blocking, dodging away the father and daughter assault. Scythe counters off Sonic by catching his fist and blasts a lime green energy ball then deliver a kick to Wendy in the stomach. Wendy recover quickly and charge at Scythe and deliver a kick sending him crashing through the wall. Sonic boosts ahead and bashes Scythe with his Super Sonic Boost. He knocks Scythe back outside and Scythe blasts a few lime green energy balls at the hedgehog. Sonic deflects them with both hands and shoots a blue shockwave of wind over at Scythe.

" **Super Sonic Wind!** " Sonic shouted.

Scythe gets out of the way and creates an energy scythe made of energy and hurls it over at the hedgehog.

" **Death Scythe!** " Scythe shouted.

Sonic creates an energy barrier around him to block the energy scythe off then counters him by tosses a blue lightning spear at Scythe using **Super Chaos Spear**. Wendy comes in and uses her magic to attack Scythe as well.

" **Sky Dragon Wing Attack!** " Wendy shouted.

The spell struck the death walker and weaken him as both Sonic and Wendy work together as a team to face off Scythe.

"Impossible!? How is it that you guys are this strong?" Scythe asked.

"It's the power of love and the bonds we have with our friends and our family. That's what makes us stronger." Wendy answered.

"And that bond always gives us the strength to beat down bad guys like you!" Sonic added when he punches Scythe down to the ground and it sends him crashing through a wall.

Scythe hits the ground and slowly gets up.

"No… I cannot…"

Sonic and Wendy appear together, both look at each other nodding their heads and gets ready to finish this off for good. Both got in motion and position their hands together, they start to power up their magic, their energy into one attack and creates a blue energy ball from the palm of their hands.

"What…"

"Time to end this." Sonic said.

"Right!" Wendy retorted.

Sonic and Wendy come together and finish Scythe off once and for all as both of them shouted these words:

"Super Sonic Beam!" Sonic and Wendy shouted.

They blasted a massive blue energy wave from their palms against Scythe and hits the death walker with it. Scythe started screaming in agony, he soon turn into particles as the beam is slowly destroying him. Scythe has now reached his demise. Once the death walker is dead, Sonic revert back to normal and Wendy revert back to her normal form, Sonic rubbed her head and smiled.

"I am so proud of you, Wendy. You've grown up to be a stronger wizard I've seen today."

"Thank you Sonic. That means a lot to me."

"Now then, go join your mom. I got this under control here."

"You're going to face Scar aren't you?"

"Yeah. Alone."

"Sonic, can you really beat Scar this time?" What If…"

"He won't kill me. I made a promise didn't I? I'll come back. You don't need to worry about me."

"Yeah. I guess you're right."

"Good. Now get out of here, I got some unfinished business with Scar."

"Ok. Be careful Sonic, please come back to us alive."

"I will."

Sonic leans in to kiss his daughter on the forehead and takes off. Wendy takes off running to go help Erza.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

Lucy woke up and finds herself being tied up. She look and sees Dimaria appearing in front of her. Lucy also notice that Natsu is tied up as well and try to struggle free.

"Good. Now you're finally awake, now we can begin." Dimaria said.

"Begin what?"

"Brandish told me what you were trying to do. You try to change my Brandy weren't you? Sadly for you, I've come to make you pay for trying to change her. By doing that is by torturing your sorry ass to death. Your boyfriend here will be watching us fight."

"He's not my boyfriend!"

Dimaria snickered and ready her blade. Natsu try to break free to help his friend. Dimaria grab Lucy by the throat and ready her blade.

"This is going to sting a little. Let's see if you can survive the torture." Dimaria said.

Natsu glared at Dimaria, he tries to break free to stop Lucy. The blonde is inches away with her knife and prepare to cut her. Just when Dimaria can do anything with Lucy until suddenly, Natsu went on a rampage and start to go berserk. He suddenly break free with dark magic flowing through him and attacked Dimaria and freed Lucy which surprised her in horror. Natsu burst out the room and appears to be in the fortress and went to go confront Zeref.

"What the hell?" Dimaria said in horror.

"N-Natsu…" Lucy trailed off covering her mouth with her hands. She has never seen Natsu acted like this before.

* * *

 _Somewhere, in the hallways…_

Natsu destroy the Legion forces and the Alvarez Empire troops out of his way searching for Zeref. The dragon slayer search around, bursting through walls to find his brother. He wanted to end Zeref's life right now. Rage and darkness had consumed the pink haired dragon slayer and he has just about enough of the whole Zeref thing.

Searching for Zeref is his only objective. When Natsu can continue is search until Gray appear and approaches Natsu.

"Where's Zeref?" Natsu asked.

"After all this time, I never thought that you would be him. I never even thought my greatest rival can be my greatest enemy. I've been searching for END all this time and now here you are. Tell me Natsu, are you Etherious Natsu Dragneel." Gray questioned.

"Where. Is. Zeref."

"So you won't answer me. Fine. It's clear to me now that you are END. I'm going to end you once and for all for all the evil things you did. I'm going to make you pay you son of a bitch!"

Covered in dark flames that transform his arm into a demon-like claw, Natsu charges at Gray, with the Ice Mage ready to take on his attack. As such, the two clash in a fit of rage on both sides, destroying a huge area around them with their attacks. Gray gets ready to deliver another punch, but Natsu counterattacks, opening Gray's wound on his side. The Demon then strikes the Ice Mage with an exploding stream of flames just as he yells out that he cannot be stopped anymore, recalling Lucy's motionless body, which started his demonic rage. Gray responds with an equal amount of rage, intending to defeat and kill Natsu.

The two clashed creating a powerful shockwave that shook the ground, shaking the fortress of their enormous power. Both of them intend to kill each other and both of them aren't going to stop.

* * *

 _Somewhere in the hallways…_

Erza stop her tracks and turn around feeling the rumble.

"It can't be good. I hope Sonic hasn't start the fight with Scar yet. I must hurry to see what's going on." Erza said before making her way to the battlefield.

* * *

 _The Battle…_

Afterwards, both Natsu and Gray stand in front of each other, exhausted. After a short while, Natsu charges once more, striking Gray, who attempts to defend himself with a shield of ice. Natsu eventually breaks through it and Gray is thrown into a nearby rubble. Nevertheless, he already has a counterattack of his own ready: the parts of the shattered ice shield are shot towards Natsu like projectiles, with the Fire Demon dodging several of them and subsequently destroying the rest with his flaming attacks. While that happens, Gray sets another plan into motion: he tries to stop Natsu from moving by freezing his foot and then shooting a beam of energy towards his opponent; Natsu is thus thrown away, tumbling backwards until he is able to stop himself. With no hesitation, Natsu responds with a strike of his own, sticking his demonic arm into the ground, which causes an eruption of flames at Gray's location. With a movement of his hand, Gray freezes the stream of flames coming from underground, but with no success, as all of his surroundings begin exploding around.

Gray thus focuses on getting rid of all the explosions, unaware that Natsu's next move is a roar attack, something that hits Gray with full force. The Demon then uses his flames to propel himself towards Gray, something which the Ice Mage anticipates and defends against with an ice wall, with Natsu crashing into it at full speed. Natsu tries to move around it, but Gray eventually closes him in with ice walls and launches a finishing attack: huge spikes of ice in Natsu's icy prison. However, Natsu escapes by jumping up, blowing up the prison of ice and launches himself towards Gray yet again.

After a huge explosion that their clash causes, Natsu and Gray focus even more power into their fists, but, just in time, their subsequent clash is stopped by Erza. She had blocked off their final attacks by blocking their fist and stop them from fighting each other. If not, for trying to kill each other.

Natsu and Gray took notice and they can't help but see Erza cry in tears.

"Stop this… stop it right now. How can you all be fighting like this?" Erza asked.

"Erza…" Gray trailed.

"…" Natsu stared speechless to his friend.

"Listen to me. There are times when disagreements are unavoidable. It's a consequence of staying true to yourselves. Just remember… do not let it diminish your respect for the opponent you're clashing with. It is not acceptable to let it turn into hatred or a grudge since then violence will be the only possible outcome. That's what it means to be a guild… a family." Erza reasoned.

Natsu remain quiet for the time being then the darkness soon the fade away from him. Gray also return back to normal to stop this fight before it becomes a bloodbath. Erza burst into tears, she can't bear to see her comrades fight like this and she pulls them into a hug. Their faces are being breast on Erza's breasts.

"I truly, I mean this from my heart. I love both of you. From every fiber of my being. We must stop fighting, this isn't going to solve anything." Erza continued.

Both Natsu and Gray remember the good times they spent at the guild. The friends they bond and the people they care about. They all care about them and they even care about each other. It was time for them to realize what's going on here and stop this act of hatred.

"What about Juvia… she's gone…" Gray said before he can tear up.

"Juvia's alive. She's resting." Erza informed.

Hearing that the water mage is alive and well, Gray couldn't help but to shed tears from his eyes. Juvia was safe and is doing alright. That what matters and he silently sob for the water mage. A voice is being heard.

"Gray, my darling!"

Gray jump up and turn around. There is Juvia and Lucy who had arrive with Wendy alongside of them.

"Juvia is alright. Juvia has made a full recovery all thanks to Wendy's magic." Juvia informed.

Gray let go of Erza and makes his way to the water mage and pulls her into a hug. Lucy rushes over to Natsu and hugged him, trying to comfort him to make sure that everything is alright.

"What about Gramps. Is he alright?" Natsu asked.

"No. He used Fairy Law and gave up his life. He protected all of us before Scythe could try to demolish us. Luckily, Gildarts came to save us before Scythe can get a chance to kill all of us but he was too late to save Makarov."

"Damn."

"Where's Sonic? Is he here?" Lucy asked.

"Yes. He went to go face Scar alone. If my guess is right, Zeref will be there waiting for Sonic too."

"Then that's where I'm going to go. I'm backing Sonic on this one."

Natsu takes off running to go after Zeref and help Sonic fight off Scar and Zeref.

"You guys should go join the others, I'm going to stay put and help Sonic." Erza ordered.

"No. We're not leaving without, Erza."

"The others are going to need help and we can't afford to waste any time."

"Erza's right, we must leave to go help the others." Juvia insisted.

"But we can't let Sonic and Natsu die." Lucy pointed out.

"We know and it's for the best. Come on, let's get out of here." Gray suggested.

Lucy nodded and she and Juvia leave the hallways with Gray following behind. Erza takes off to rush to aid her husband. Wendy joins in on the scene to help her mother.

"I thought I told you to leave." Erza reminded.

"And I'm not going to let you die. I'm helping Sonic on this one. I won't refuse to leave." Wendy said.

The titania was just going to retort but she can see the fire in Wendy's eyes. Erza smile and let Wendy tag along.

"Very well. You're acting more like your father." Erza complimented that had Wendy smile.

The two girls stop their tracks when they spotted a red haired mage with a staff waiting for them.

"It's been far, far too long, Erza." Irene greeted.

"And you are?" Erza questioned.

Wendy gets a clear look at Irene, she can't help but to picture the resemblance.

"Wait. She… she kind of resembles Erza."

"I am you and you are me." Irene responded.

Erza and Wendy engage in the fight with Irene teaming up to stop and defeat Irene here. They use their magic, doing everything they can to overpower Irene in the hopes of defeating the remainder of the 12 Spriggan. But despite multiple techniques and maneuvers, Irene manages to repeatedly parry and counter her every move. That even includes Erza's spell with her Heaven's Wheel Armor: Blumenblatt is ineffective, with Irene condescendingly constructing a hanamaru out of the many swords.

"I applaud you, being able to control so much blades is beyond amazing. I'm impress. For that, you've earn yourself a flower circle." Irene mocked.

Irene showed that she stab the swords and creates a flower symbol with her magic after parrying them.

"She did all of that with her magic? Unbelievable!" Wendy said.

"Identify yourself, you fiend!?" Erza demanded.

"You still haven't figure it out yet. No… in reality, you've vaguely begin to realize. But, you simply refuse to acknowledge it."

" _Why their scents are are familiar. What's going on?_ " Wendy thought.

"I am your mother." Irene confessed.

"WHAT!?" Wendy shouted.

"That's a lie! I was completely alone in Rosemary. I never had any parents."

"And yet, here I am standing here after all this time. You are my daughter."

"I could careless of what you say. The only parent in this world I claim to be my parent is my master. He's been there for me in my entire life."

"Well… I particularly don't mind. In truth, I'm also rather indifferent to the fact that I have a daughter. I was under the impression that you've perished. But the fact is that fate had led us to meet again under circumstances is truly unfortunate for you."

"If someone who attacks my guild, regardless of who might that be. In my eyes, there are nothing but an enemy to Fairy Tail."

"Well said, I would act the same thing if someone dares to defy the Alvarez Empire. Even the Legion since we're align forces. Even if that someone is a child of mine. However, it will be pathetic for you to die here today in this war. We've finally been reunited under these fateful circumstances. So the least you can do is indulge me. Don't you think!?"

"SILENCE!"

Erza charge at the wizard of the 12 Spriggan with her sword. Irene stopped her tracks and comes close to her daughter.

"My name is Irene Belserion. The former queens of the dragons." Irene presented.

Four hundred years ago, in the Kingdom of Dragnof, the Sage Dragon Belserion returns from his reconnaissance of the western continent and demands to see the queen: Irene. The guards inform him that she is in the courtyard, and, after her initial surprise at seeing him return, Belserion tells her that the western Dragons are attacking and eating humans, and that they will invade Ishgar in due time. While Irene becomes sad at the thought of Dragons eating humans, Belserion says that they can't let that thought take root in Ishgar, with the two agreeing that Dragons and humans are more than capable of living together. When Irene fears that the bonds between human and Dragon will be broken, Belserion promises to protect humanity.

In the present, Irene reveals this as the start of the Dragon King Festival, which became known as the Dragon King Festival. While Wendy and Erza are surprised that she lived four hundred years ago and looks so young, Irene brushes off this and continues her story, noting that the following events will interest Wendy.

Irene describes Dragnof as one of many countries in which humans and Dragons lived together, and recalled the false hope she gave her people when they saw her skill with enchantments. However, due to betrayal from a number of Ishgar Dragons, and the overwhelming number of western Dragons invading, the pro-coexistence faction of the war was going to lose. After hearing this from Belserion, Irene revealed that she proposed the idea of Dragons enchanting humans with their Magic, thus creating humans with the power to slay Dragons: Dragon Slayers. She muses that while her creation of Dragon Slayers was a marked success, it had catastrophic results, explaining that the enormous power granted unto the Slayers either destroyed their sense of reason and caused them to rampage, or it created a distortion between their physical body and Dragon senses, leaving them with crippling motion sickness. Irene then reveals that all Dragon Slayers were planted with a seed, a Dragon Seed, that slowly, and irreversibly, transformed them into a Dragon. She also reveals that she too began to transform into a Dragon, and that she was pregnant with Erza at the time.

Irene reveals to Erza that her father was the general of a neighboring country, and that he accompanied her to every battle, and was present when Belserion died. Irene explains that after Acnologia appeared, he was the sole victor of the war; one week after its end, Irene was jailed by her husband out of fear of her dragonification, even despite her saying she was pregnant. For three years, she was beaten and tortured; her husband arrived to tell her the date of her execution, but upon yet again saying she was pregnant, her husband flies into a rage and tries to slash open her stomach to prove that she isn't pregnant, even though she claimed to be halting the baby's growth with Magic. This caused Irene to completely turn into a Dragon, and after killing her husband and destroying much of the castle, Irene flew away into hiding.

The Scarlet Despair reveals that for several hundred years she remained a Dragon (and pregnant), until Zeref happened across her one day in the mountains and almost instantaneously turned her back into a human shape. Irene cared not if she was still physiologically a Dragon like he said, and was initially elated to have her form back. However, over time, Irene explains that she became insane due to still experiencing all the bodily sensations a Dragon would feel, and turned to enchanting herself unto her unborn baby to be born again as a true human being. This failed, and Irene lost all interest in Erza and discarded her in the back alleys of a nearby village.

Erza reiterates her sentiment of cutting down all that threaten the guild, while Irene says that she thought that if she talked with Erza, she'd feel some sort of motherly love. However, she says she didn't and attacks her daughter; Erza's follow-up sword strike is blocked, and Irene condescendingly asks if she thinks she can beat a queen, which Erza says she does by mentioning Wendy, who concurrently strikes Irene. This allows Erza to land her own blow with her Red-Black Twin Blades, causing Irene to wonder how she of all people could be wounded. Irene regains her composure and tries to frighten Wendy with the prospect of turning into a Dragon, but Wendy reveals that her mother stopped the Dragon Seed's growth over the course of years, which leaves Irene shocked.

Irene, understanding that her condition was completely preventable by the Dragon who granted her Dragon Slayer Magic and whose name she took up, enters a complete rage. As she screams that she wants her life back, Erza says she'll end her and calls out for Wendy, who enhances her with Deus Eques. Irene moves to extract the enchantment with Deus Zero, but Wendy negates the advanced enchantment by casting it herself, which causes Irene to smirk after her initial shock dissipates. Erza, however, combines her swords into one and strikes her mother on the head; Irene tells Erza that she understands the truth behind enchanting: there needs to be magical compatibility between two people to enchant a personality into another body. Citing that she has a Dragon Slayer and an enchanter in front of her, Erza realizes what Irene is about to do and turns around to find, to her horror, Wendy's body under Irene's complete control.

With Erza remaining horrified, Irene assesses the damage to Wendy's body and makes fun of her breasts while her old body falls to its knees, and Irene remarks to Erza that it is useless to her now. Erza asks where Wendy is, with Irene explaining that she is now Wendy; Erza charges at Irene, not believing her, but Irene says that what she has done is not possession and retaliates both physically and verbally. She then creates an explosion, surprised at the magical potential Wendy possesses. Stating that she is now done playing around, Irene decides to kill Erza, as it would be strange for a little girl to have a daughter, resuming her attacking with yet more explosions and use of Wendy's Sky Dragon Slayer Magic. Erza tries to get through to Wendy, telling her to chase Irene out, but Irene reiterates that Wendy's ego is gone, and that she is now Wendy: Wendy Belserion.

Erza runs at Irene, but Irene asks Erza if she can bring herself to harm the girl's body. She begins to remember many emotional moments she shared with the girl; Irene uses the hesitation to attack her daughter, calling her soft, and makes her armor explode. When the dust clears, the two women find the damage to be minimal thanks to Wendy, having enchanted herself into Irene's empty body and cast Deus Corona. As the two women express utter shock (Irene in particular) Wendy notes that it was difficult and took time, after which she complains about how heavy her chest is. The girl wastes no time in utilizing Irene's body's superior Magic Power to attack her enemy; while Irene struggles with defending herself from the blast, Wendy uses **Deus Zero** to begin the process of separating Irene's personality from her body, reminding Irene that she is currently more powerful than her. Claiming that she wants to continue living in her small body, Wendy remains unfazed when Irene maims her body's abdomen, stating that scars are badges of honor she will wear for the fight she fought with Fairy Tail. She ends her monologue by saying that no matter how many scars she has on her body, it's still the body that has memories precious to her. With Irene cursing her, after a flash of light, the two return to their original bodies; Wendy, confirming that she is back and collapsing due to fatigue, asks Erza if she can continue the fight. Erza says she can, angrily requipping into her Clear Heart Clothing, while Irene lividly stares down her daughter.

After promising the unconscious Wendy that she'll make quick work of Irene, Erza and her mother continue fighting, wherein the former dodges that latter's barrage of enchantments. As they clash, Irene angrily asks Erza if she'll continue to stand in the way of her happiness; Erza says she understands Irene's misfortune, but resolutely declares that she cannot lose. Irene wonders what Erza could possibly empathize with her about, with Erza revealing her several years spent as a slave to a cult, but she notes that it's nothing compared to Irene's four hundred years of torment, and that because of Irene's abandonment, she found people she loves and was able to overcome the tribulations in her path. Irene, however, becomes even angrier, screaming that she wishes Erza was never born and that she should die. She proceeds to undo Zeref's enchantment and re-assume her true form as a Dragon and swats at Erza, breaking her left arm and both of her legs.

Stating that her foe can no longer move, Irene reveals that in her present form, as the Sage Dragon, she can amplify her enchantments from "High Enchantments" into "Master Enchantments," which allows her to enchant the heavens themselves. Screaming for Erza to die, Irene enchants an asteroid to come crashing down to the battlefield as the great **Deus Sema** , a more powerful version of Jellal's Sema. Erza realizes that if it hits, everyone fighting will die; she comes to find that she can still move her right arm and requips a glove that propels her directly at the meteor. Seeing this, Irene wonders how stupid she is, shouting that no human being can stop a meteor.

Erza, as she soars, explains to Irene that she became known as Titania, but wasn't interested in the name, but adds that being called the Queen of the Fairies holds new meaning to her if her mother is the Queen of Dragons. Requipping her sword once more, Erza shouts that a queen is one who protects and is loved by all, and that even if she dies in the process, she will protect everyone. With Erza screaming for Makarov to give her the strength she needs, Irene, completely shocked at what her daughter is doing, wonders what kind of person she really is. Defying Irene's expectations, Erza destroys Deus Sema; Irene tells Erza, however, that in spite of her destruction of a meteor, she cannot pierce Dragon scales. In response, Wendy wakes up just in time to enchant Erza's sword with Dragon Slayer Magic, which allows her to deal a critical wound. While her daughter falls to the ground, Irene reverts to her human shape and picks up Erza's sword; pointing it at her daughter, she tells Erza to prepare for death. Before she can deal the finishing blow, Irene sees Erza smile and thinks back to when she was born, and how her daughter's smile brought her to tears. Disturbed, Irene demands that Erza stop smiling, but her daughter opts to impale herself on her own sword in order to deal Irene a headbutt.

Erza falls back to the ground, even more wounded than before, and looks for her sword, which Irene reveals to have once again taken. Calling Erza too soft and brandishing her sword as a form of goading, Irene surprises both of her opponents by turning the sword on herself. Calling herself pathetic for being unable to kill her daughter despite being the Empire's most powerful woman. When Erza asks why, Irene thinks to herself that she would never believe the truth: that she loved her daughter too much to be able to go through with the enchantment. Irene internally reveals that she dropped her off in Rosemary Village out of fear that her love would one day fade, and that she would attempt the enchantment at some point. As she falls, Irene's last words to Erza explain that it was her smile that made her remember just how much she loved her, and thus rendered her unable to perform the killing blow.

With her mother dead, Erza bids her a somber farewell; Wendy approaches her. The woman asks if she is okay, but Wendy states her concern is more for Erza's emotional and physical well-being. Erza states that she is okay in both regards and reiterates that Makarov was her only parent; hearing his name, Wendy is reminded that his scent has disappeared from the battlefield. This saddens Erza, and she embraces Wendy whom she tells that she is with, which Wendy correctly takes to mean that the Master has died, leaving her in tears.

* * *

 _Somewhere, in the Fortress…_

With Fairy Tail, the other guilds and the resistance are winning and taking back Fiore and Earthland from their enemies. Sonic had made his way to the throne room and kicks the door open, he then sees Scar waiting for the true blue's arrival. This got Scar to smirk and stood up on his feet from his chair.

"Welcome brother, it's time we finally fish this." Scar said as he transforms into his Super Scar 5.

"Yeah. Enough games bro, let's settle this." Sonic said as he begin to channel his power and start to transform into a new form. He begin to turn blue and his eyes become blue as well and they begin to glow.

"What form is that?"

"This is my **Super Sonic Blue**."

"Interesting. I believe we should get right into it brother, let's finish this."

"Yeah."

Before the two brothers can finally settle their score for good. Zeref enters inside the room making his appearance.

"Sonic, I'm glad you're here. How are you?" Zeref asked.

"Fantastic. So you're here to fight too?" Sonic asked.

"That's right. I'll be joining in on the fight. It looks like it's two again one."

"Guess again."

Sonic turn and sees Natsu entering in the room and stand beside the true blue.

"Mind if I cut in on the fight." Natsu asked.

"Be my guess." Sonic accepted.

"Looks like it's the fight between brothers. I'm liking the odds here." Scar said.

"It's over Zeref, game over."

"Is it? No. We're just beginning, Natsu. Once this war is over we'll be able to change the world. Change reality as we see fit and hopefully we can find true peace. It's time for mankind to pay for everything that is has been doing."

"No! That's not true." Sonic interjected.

Zeref look to Sonic in curiosity.

"I know about your past, Zeref. I feel your pain but this isn't the way. You can have peace if you just give a chance to find it and form bond between friends and family. Pain and sorrow doesn't resolve anything. It'll creating nothing but misery and fill people hearts with darkness. Let's not fight, we should come together to form a bond and finally find true peace."

"That's where you're wrong, brother. These people never value lives. They don't care about anyone but themselves. Their selfish acts what drives us to this damn war? They always look down on and judge you before they can even know you. Just like how our family judge when they love you more than me!"

"That's not true. That's the darkness talking, Skid. Yes, I've done a lot of great things and get a lot of praise about it but I didn't care about that. All I cared about is protecting the people I care about and protect my family. Something that you used to do when we were kids."

"I…"

"Come on Skid, you know it in your heart that those memories are true. We used to be close and we always have each other's backs. What happen to that? HUH!? What happen to the Skid that me and Spiral used to remember? What happen to that Skid I know who always willingly to do anything for our family? And what the hell happen to that Skid that wanting to change the world to find peace and protect the people that he cares about. What happen to that guy? What happen to my brother?""

Scar looked away having second thoughts about what Sonic is saying, trying to bring the old Skid back.

"I get it. He died when he thought that his brother is so called "better" than him? I should've known. You sold out your soul to a negative chaos god over your family. That's a bitch move, Scar. And guess what, you're nothing but a pathetic hedgehog who thinks he's higher than everyone but in reality, he's just a little baby with a freakin' temper tantrum."

"SHUT UP!"

Scar blasts a green energy ball at Sonic knocking him towards the wall. Scar roared out in frustration, even in anger from Sonic's insults. The hedgehog had just about enough of Sonic and his heroic deeds. He has decided to end it all right here and now. Skid powered up to his full potential and charge at Sonic. He bashes his brother with his elbow, sending Sonic and himself away and out of the room to continue their fight elsewhere. Now it leaves Natsu and Zeref here all alone.

"Guess it's you and me, Natsu." Zeref said with a smile.

"Time to die, Zeref." Natsu retorted with his fist covered in flames.


	50. Act 3 Scene 2: The Final Confrontation

Chapter 50: The Final Confrontation

Natsu and Zeref engage in a fight and both clash with both of them delivering powerful blows right to the face. Both stood their grounds as they accepted the blows but that did stop them. Both were on the verge of killing each other, this is their final fight. Since this is their rematch, both of them won't back down or let their guards down to this fight. Natsu delivers another punch to the face. This time with flames engulfs into his fist that struck the black wizard with his **Fire Dragon Iron Fist** spell. The two brothers didn't stop as they go at, showing no mercy as they continue to attack one another.

Natsu begin to overpower Zeref by knocking him backwards with intense force with his fire dragon slayer magic. Zeref even skidded the ground, hold up his ground, and guarded Natsu's attack. Zeref shakes off the pain, smirking at his brother and the two brothers continue to fight. Both continue to go at it making their fight to be intense.

* * *

 _Elsewhere…_

Sonic is seen fighting Scar. He blasts a green energy beam at the blue hedgehog in full power. Sonic jumps out of the way to dodge the beams, Scar then shot a few projects over at his brother. Sonic quickly dodge them, using his full Chaos Sense to dodge everything that he learned from the Trials of Chaos. Scar roared and charge at Sonic for a quick and brutal punch but Sonic high knee kicks him in the face then axe kicks him atop of his head knocking him on one knee with his Sonic Eagle technique. Once Scar is down on his knee, Sonic begin to punch Scar a couple of times in the face then blasts a blue energy ball to blast the brother a feet away then goes ahead to bash him by using Super Sonic Boost.

It sends Scar crashing through a wall and it appear in the skies. Sonic begin to continue his assault, beating the crap out of his brother for everything he's done. Showing no mercy for his assault, Sonic beat down the evil hedgehog, pummeling down a couple of times with his punches and kicks. All of that is stopped when Scar had just about enough of Sonic's assault and he counters Sonic with a Chaos Parry then shots a green energy shockwave from the palm of his hand sending Sonic crashing through the wall of the fortress.

Sonic crash through a few pillars once he's at the hallways and hits the ground. Scar burst through the wall, bursting through a nearby pillar and charge at his brother. Sonic curls himself into a ball and blasts a shockwave of blue energy at the leader legion. Scar creates a barrier around him to block the shockwave to continue making his way towards his brother. Scar then punches Sonic down on his knees with brute force then uppercuts him in midair then grabs Sonic and swings him around a couple of them then tosses him away sending Sonic crashing through a few more pillar and then hits the ground, crashing down hard after being tossed so hard.

Sonic looks over, he sees Scar blasts a green energy orb at him, hitting Sonic and sends Sonic crashing through another wall and hit the ground. Sonic appears to be at the roof of the fortress, he look and sees the battle is still going as the war continues on. Scar teleported out of nowhere with Chaos Control and kicks Sonic back down to the ground. Sonic try to get up but Scar grapples him and pins him down, using his strength to keep Sonic down as Sonic struggle free from his brother's grasp.

"Look at you, you've gotten stronger? HA! You will never beat me, Sonic! I'm always better than you!"

"Oh yeah, let's see about THAT!" Sonic countered before he begin to roar.

Sonic roared when he blasts a blue shockwave of energy out of his body sending Scar up in the air. Sonic did a starfish kip up and launches up in the air then uses Super Sonic Boost to clash against Scar, he bashed the evil hedgehog and push him through a wall, breaking it through to take the fight elsewhere.

* * *

 _Back at the Battlefield…_

August, the magic king had arrived to the battle and prepare to make the resistance pay for interfering with the Legion and Alvarez Empire's plans. Gildarts on the other hand confronted him and prepare to face August himself. Laxus carries his grandfather's body to safety while accompanying his allies in the battlefield. Simultaneously, Mirajane manages to defeat Jacob by taking advantage of his aversion to the sight of the female body, while, elsewhere, her siblings take down the Desert King. Yajeel tries to get his grandson to withdraw, claiming their losses in the war to be too heavy; however, this earns him a rebuke from their opponents who consider the Empire insensitive to the suffering of those they have waged war against previously. Fearful for Ajeels's life, Yajeel begs they kill him instead, but the two Strausses calmly state that they do not kill their enemies and peace descends upon the group.

Gildarts attempts to overwhelm August with a combination of his immense agility, Crush and skills in melee combat, finally managing to disassemble August. However, the Magic King appears unperturbed and reconstitutes himself even as he sends Gildarts flying with a mere punch. August then proclaims Gildarts incapable of defeating him, but is surprised by an attack from Cana, who confidently states that her father is known for his ability to achieve the impossible. But August is simply interested in the fact that he is now facing a father and his daughter.

* * *

 _Somewhere, in the fortress…_

Wendy has tended to Erza's wounds, but laments her absence when Makarov sacrificed himself; however, her companion believes their Master's resolve to have been too steadfast for anybody to try and dissuade or save him. Suddenly, the two sense an ominous presence approaching and stand horrified as Acnologia lands before them. While the Dragon Slayer expresses his disinterest in the world and seeks out Zeref, August realizes that the time Irene had bought them has run out.

Acnologia's arrival strikes fear in Wendy, but concern in Erza, who cannot identify him due to his current, human shape. The Dragon King, however, ignores the two Fairy Tail Mages and instead turns his attention to Irene's corpse. Identifying her as the mother of all Dragon Slayers and the one responsible for his sins, Acnologia repeatedly stomps on her corpse, his maniacal laughter disturbing both Wendy and Erza.

* * *

 _With Gildarts and Cana…_

The Magic King also remarks that time is up, with Gildarts and Cana sensing Acnologia's Magic Power as well. August muses that if Zeref had obtained Fairy Heart, the outcome could have been different; Gildarts finds it strange that August is giving up, but the old Mage replies that Acnologia's wings will blacken humanity's future. Gildarts finds August's retort amusing given the Empire's military track record, though August responds that Zeref is trying to save humanity. Cana finds the notion laughable, though August doesn't mind so long as he is the one that understands. Pointing out that numerous on both sides have died, including Makarov, Cana says that what is important to them is protecting their guild and their friends so that they can continue to spend time together. Citing both Zeref and Acnologia as mere obstacles, Cana uses Fairy Glitter on August, but the man emerges completely unscathed. After emerging from the smoke, August asks Cana if she loves her father; she responds rather coyly, and thus August asks the same of Gildarts: whether he loves his daughter. When he responds that he obviously does, August explains that he acquired nearly every Magic in existence, but that the concept of parental love has escaped him. With a sinister smile, August asks Gildarts how he'd feel if his daughter were to be killed right in front of him, a question which enrages him. Gildarts angrily charges at the magic king but only Cana is the one to calm her father down.

Gildarts continues attacking August but even with Cana's help he is brushed aside and wonders could do him damage if Fairy Glitter and Crash couldn't do so. August moves to attack Cana calling the love between a parent and child nonsense but Gildarts intercepts the blow and is impaled by August's staff. He states he is okay since Acnologia already devoured that part of his body but Cana tells him not to push himself however, he says he would do anything for her stating he felt when she told him about their relationship. Cana states he is lying since he left not to soon after which he states is wanting to give her personal but states he can stay around everyday if she wants which she bemoans. He then drives August's further into his chest while Cana calls out to her father to stop while August questions if Gildarts has lost his mind. In response, Gildarts replies that what it takes to be a parent. The Shield of Spriggan states no matter what magic is used it won't affect him but is shocked when Gildarts states he has figured out August's magic which is more than likely Copy Magic which he uses to render any magic ineffective against other mages. Gildarts had took notice of this after watching August dodge Cana's cards when he could easily guard against Fairy Glitter. He comes to the conclusion that August can't copy holder magic, he then destroys August's staff which he uses to copy the magic. With August now defenseless, Cana attacks with her cards while expressing anger at Gildarts for his reckless strategy as he tells her he won't dies since her smile is something he must protect. Gildarts attacks August with his prosthetic arm which he states can't be copied and uses All Crush with it to attack the latter.

Cana and Gildarts converse before August emerges from the rubble stating he was born with magic power but was thrown away and shunned but was saved by his emperor. August then declares he will erase the whole world with himself Ars Magia as a way to truly eradicate his enemies. August's spell begins destroying the battlefield and causing many to cough up blood. As this happens, Gildarts grabs his daughter to protect her from danger. This catches August's attention as he reiterates his lack of knowledge on the love of parent and child before recalling his words to Jellal and how he noted to himself as to how the emperor's child can only be defeated by his mother.

* * *

 _Back at the Battllefield…_

The Legion and the Alvarez Empire are losing a lot of forces. Each and every wizard and comrade has been defeated by the hands of Fairy Tail and the rest of the different guilds. They look like they're winning this battle as the war is almost coming to an end. The elite five had fought twice as hard but they can't seem to stop the resistance enormous force. They kept fighting, pushing the Legion back as they're losing this battle. The Alvarez Empire looked like they've been defeated. All of their 12 Spriggan wizards have been defeated and there is nothing that the Legion can do. Mellka sees that they're losing and each second, they're losing numbers. She even spotted that the members of the elite four are losing as well. Spiral has just beaten down Storm, Connor has been overwhelmed, Riven looks like she's about to be defeated, and Jinx is almost out of ammo and there's nothing that they can do. Only one thing Mellka can think right now is to pull back.

"Elite five, pull back! Everybody pull back!" Mellka shouted.

The rest of the elite five members nodded and takes off running. The legion retreat and try to regroup but Spiral wasn't going to let them leave so soon. He begin to channel his magic, transforms into his Super form and ascend up in the air and creates light blue wind from his palms and creates a gigantic ball of wind up preparing to finish the Legion once and for all.

"This time, the Legion is finished. **Secret Dragon Art: Meteor Hurricane!** " Spiral shouted.

Spiral hurls the gigantic ball of wind with yellow energy over at the rest of the Legion army. When it hits the ground, it creates an explosion and creates a twister to pull up every Legion soldier nearby and defeating them all once and for all. The elite five had gotten out of there just in time from the blast. They rushed over to the fortress and meet up with their leader for further instructions. They really need it if they were going to win the war.

The resistance cheered and the different guilds cheered and celebrate their victory against the Legion and the Alvarez Empire. They finally stopped the Legion and the Alvarez Empire with the help of friends and they strength they had with friends by their sides. No one isn't going to stop them and now the battle is won, all is left for Sonic to defeat Scar and stop Zeref. Hopefully look for Acnologia to kill the King of the Dragons.

"We did it!" Kenny shouted.

"Indeed we did." Carla responded with a smile.

The exceed look over to Spiral and heads over to him to speak with him.

"What now?" Kenny asked.

"Now, I'm going to help my cousin to beat Scar. You look out for everyone from here." Spiral said.

"Alright, but be careful when you're facing Scar."

"I will. I always be careful."

"Spiral, before you go what do you want me to do?" Jeff asked.

"Help take care of everyone here. We may won the battle but the way is still on."

"Got it."

Spiral activated **Wind Dragon Wings** and ascends up in the air and fly over to find and help Sonic defeat Scar.

* * *

 _With Erza and Wendy…_

Acnologia continues to destroy Irene's corpse laughing manically at his actions as Erza and Wendy look on horrified. Erza soon tells him to stop disrespecting the dead as Acnologia takes note of her scent being similar to Irene before he notices Wendy and deduces she is a dragon slayer. Erza questions him on his identity as he smiles in response to the question. Wendy recognizes his magic power and tells Erza he must be Acnologia as he attacks them upon this revelation however, Jellal intercepts him and attacks with a barrage of his Heavenly body magic.

To his disbelief, Acnologia is unaffected and laughs as he devours the magic leaving the gathered mages to wonder what element he uses. Acnologia states he uses no element as he takes on his dragon stating he devours all magic as Jellal questions if any magic used on the Dragon King will truly be ineffective. Erza states Acnologia's magic power is vastly different from Tenrou Island while Jellal acknowledges they can't possibly win.

Wendy musters up the courage to fight stating her duty as a dragon slayer is to fight dragons like Acnologia. She enters Dragon Force as Erza and Jellal tell her they must retreat as Acnologia moves to attack them but he is rammed by the Christina. Everyone questions its appearance as Ichiya tells them to get on board as they must lure Acnologia away from the city. Once on board, Erza questions if they can really shake Acnologia off as Ichiya states if they lure him to a certain place they will prevail over him to their shock. Ichiya turns to a mysterious individual for her input and she confirms his words. The mysterious woman is revealed to be **Anna Heartfilia** , who along with the five Dragon Slayers came to the future in order to defeat the Black Dragon. While biding her time away from being the caretaker of the children she looked over, she discovered a power that with can seal Acnologia in a suspended time laspe, which in consequence would prevent future despair the latter will commence. In July X777, Anna successfully passes through the Eclipse Gate after Layla opened it from her clan's passed down task and afterwards Anna heads off to track down the five Dragon Slayers that were separated from the gate's opening. As she explains that the **Space Between Time** will be the way to erase's Acnologia's presence, Zeref reveals to Natsu that with Fairy Heart and that power source he will be able to reset time itself to start over his life.

With their plan underway, the resistance leads Acnologia to the Space Between Time, falling unsuccessful due to Zeref's closing of the wormhole. While Lucy and Gray uncover the contents of Natsu's book, Mavis arrives to face off against Zeref, only for Natsu to enter Dragon Force to do the deed himself.

* * *

 _Natsu and Zeref…_

The fight continues on for both Natsu and Zeref. Natsu goes into Dragon Force and begins to attack Zeref, Mavis comes between the two, shielding Zeref from Natsu. Mavis' goal is to talk to Zeref of a way to end Zeref's curse, but Zeref denies this. He uses this chance empty Mavis of her power, gaining Fairy Heart.

* * *

 _With Blue Pegasus…_

Meanwhile, on the Christina, Team Blue Pegasus, Erza, Wendy, Anna, and Jellal are being chased by Acnologia. Acnologia damages the ship and in response to this, Jellal says to Erza that he will distract Acnologia.

* * *

 _Back at the Throne Room…_

Zeref is explaining to Mavis his plan to go back in time to 400 years ago. He assures Mavis that he will fix humanity's future, with Natsu, by getting rid of Acnologia before he gains power. Mavis objects to the idea but falls unconscious. Natsu rushes to Mavis' side and Zeref assures him that Mavis is not dead, but all of her magic is gone. Zeref then activates Fairy Heart, creating a shock wave. After activation, Zeref says that Fairy Heart is the infinite magic power; the power of the gods that surpasses time. Zeref's appearance has now changed, with his hair and eyes are white. White wings appear behind Zeref's back. He wears a long, white, open coat with high pointed collars. Designs are on the coat, starting from the bottom and going up half-way. The pants are a matching set with the same patterns on the coat and white. He becomes the White Wizard.

Zeref's newfound power gives him the power to control time and space, being that Fairy Heart is Magic that surpasses all Magic. Although Natsu tries to blow him back, it is to no avail as Zeref remodels himself, piercing Natsu who falls to ground bleeding out, defeated.

* * *

 _The Skies…_

Hoping to distract Acnologia, Jellal jumps out of the airship and activates Meteor, ramming himself into the Black Dragon's neck; however, the latter merely consumes his magic and manages to split the sea in half with his roar, troubling the Blue Pegasus Mages. Concerned about her comrade, Erza hurriedly questions Anna on her progress, but to the latter's dismay, all her attempts are met with failure, as the Space Between Time refuses to open. Frustrated, Anna wonders aloud if someone is purposely keeping it sealed. Jellal is seen being crushed by the might of Acnologia. Seeing that Jellal couldn't seem to seal Acnologia in, Anna and Ichiya both sacrifice their lives in order to end Acnologia by pushing him into the confinements of the Space Between Time.

* * *

 _With Zeref…_

Zeref stands over the unconscious Natsu and Mavis, preparing to put his plan into action by connecting the Space Between Time to the guild's entrance. The Black Wizard resolves to save the world by going back in time while retaining his current memories, planning to use that advantage to fix his past mistakes. Zeref prepares to enter the Space Between Time, but is suddenly halted by Natsu, who recalls the late Makarov making him vow to always return to the guild and live. The two brothers continue their struggle, thrusting a final blow with the intention of ending one another. Natsu had the upper hand as he defeated his brother Zeref once and for all. Zeref slowly begin collapsing to the ground and laid without moving a single muscle. Zeref can feel that he's slowly close to his demise.

Natsu walked away from Zeref and turn to leave the room, allowing Mavis to finish Zeref off with her final plan. Mavis approached Zeref and hold him in her arms. She then expresses remorse from all of the events that occurred between her and Zeref, and in turn matches his love towards her which cause the curse of **Ankhseram** to take both of their lives. They both kissed for the final time, they soon begin to fade into nothing and they disappear without a trace as both of them can finally be together.

* * *

 _Elsewhere, in the Laboratory…_

The Legion has lost the fight and it they're on the losing end to the war. Professor Skywalker begin to gather his things, grabbing everything he can and prepares to leave and go into hiding.

"I didn't sign up to lose. I need to get out of here. Any time now, the resistance will come and arrest me. I cannot allow them to take me alive." Professor Skywalker said.

The professor made sure he has gather everything he needed. Once he gather enough, he prepares to make his way out of the lab and leave the fortress. Opening the doors, he stopped to see the dark echidna entering inside the lab and stare down at the professor.

"W-Who are you?" Professor Skywalker asked.

"I am Leviathan. I've come to destroy everything you're planning to do and to kill you." Leviathan said.

"You're the Negative Chaos God that Scar spoke about. Sir, whatever you want I can do it."

Leviathan ignored him and grabs the professor by the neck and holds him up in the air, choking him to death as the professor struggle to break free from the god's grasp. Leviathan suddenly snapped his neck, killing professor in the process then burn his experiments, the schematics, blueprints, everything and destroys the lab.

" _Now to find my apprentice._ " Leviathan thought.

* * *

 _Back with Sonic and Scar…_

The fight continue on as both hedgehogs continue to fight. Both of them continue to clash creating powerful wind gusts that shook the ground. Sonic and Scar rapidly throw punches and kicks at each other. Both hedgehog brothers go at it like they're both trying to kill each other. Scar blasts an energy blast at Sonic but Sonic easily dodge the energy blast then creates sky blue wind from his palms and hurls them over knocking Scar back.

Sonic dashes ahead and kicks Scar and kicks him down the ground then grinds him against the ground by stomping his head. Scar stop Sonic by getting Sonic off of him then grabs him by the head and slams him down to the ground then kicks him towards a nearby wall. Sonic begin to get up but Scar punched Sonic down and grabs him by the throat and slams his head to the wall a couple of time pummeling Sonic and beating the holy hell out of him. Sonic counters Scar by grabs him by the wrist and twists it causing Scar to scream and he lets go of him. Sonic knee kicks Scar in the face then spin dashes his brother up in midair then builds up a little bit of energy then uses it to unleashes a barrage of Homing Attacks using his Super Light Speed Attack.

The technique is strong enough to knock the wind out from Scar and he crash down to the ground feeling the effects of the technique. Scar glared at Sonic growling, gritting his teeth and slowly pulls back up to his feet and engulfs his fist with green energy.

"I've had just about enough of this. It's time we finally finish this." Scar suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Sonic agreed.

Sonic engulfs blue energy into his fist. Both hedgehogs have a little stare down, preparing for the final blow. Wasting no time, Sonic and Scar charge at each other. Both of them roar out with a loud battle cry ready to end things here and now.

"SOOOOOOOONIIIIIIIIIIIIC!" Scar roared.

"SCAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!" Sonic roared.

Sonic and Scar begin to clash together with their fists collided together. Both of them try their hardest, doing everything in their power to defeat the other. Scar powers on through, he glared daggers at his hero brother to end his life here and now. This time, he would make sure he'd stay dead.

"I'm going to kill you brother! You. Will. Not. BEAT! ME!" Scar yelled.

Scar is almost at the end to defeat his brother again. Sonic remembered the promise he had, the family he has created, the new friends he made, and the bonds he made throughout the years. He has Fairy Tail backing him up. Not just them. There is Quatro Puppy, Sabertooth, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, Mermaid Heel, and the people of Fiore and the entire world. Plus, the entire world share him the power cheering for Sonic to end this fight. Sonic feels the magic, he felt the power, and he feels the strength he gather from the people he has met giving him the power he needed to win this war once and for all. Sonic powers on through with a loud roar, screaming with a loud battle cry to defeat Scar right now.

"N-NO! What is this!" Scar wondered.

"The power of my friends, my family, and the people I cared about. I am not going to let them DOWN!" Sonic shouted.

Sonic roared once more. He suddenly overpowers Scar by breaking free and push his fist back and Sonic prepare to deliver the final blow.

"And I made a promise that I'm going to kick… your… ASS!" Sonic continued.

Sonic swings his fist with full power into his fist.

" **Chaos Fist!** " Sonic shouted.

Sonic deliver a powerful punch with full power, full force, and put everything in his power to make it strong enough to beat his brother. This sends Scar flying and crashing through a wall. It cause the wall to break and crash down creating piles of rubble.

Scar laid on his back and he reverted back to base form. Sonic had used up everything in this one technique and he suddenly revert back to normal.

"How… how is this… possible… I have the power… of the super elite…" Scar stammered.

"It's over Scar, the war is over. You lost." Sonic stated.

"You… you've finally… beaten me…"

"I told you, I made a promise. I don't know what happen to you but what you thought was lies. I still love you, bro. I never hated you. I never stopped loving you. I even spend years searching for my brother. Mom, Dad, Uncle Chuck… they all searched for you and they never stop loving you. We're a family Scar. Punishing this world isn't going to solve anything. It'll bring more pain and it'll effect the people you care about. Including your friends and family. I hope you can understand that. I have a family to protect. I even have a world to protect. And I even have the people I care about to protect. Why? Because I wanted to. I looked up to you, Scar. You broke our family's heart when you resent them and me. Even our cousin Spiral."

Scar look away taking every word that his brother said. All of it is true and the truth hurts. Scar realize this and has hurt his family. He was a real jackass. He begin to shed some tears from his eyes and silently sobbed.

"I'm… I'm sorry." Scar apologized.

Sonic couldn't help but to burst into tears. He drop down on one knee and cried.

"I forgive you, Skid. I forgive you…" Sonic sobbed.

"Me too." A voice said.

Sonic and Scar look and sees Spiral who is crying after hearing just about everything. He approach to his cousin and hugged him. He comforted Sonic and cries with him. Scar sat up to stare at his brother and cousin, he slowly make his way over and hugged both of them and joining in a family moment.

"I'm sorry… for everything." Scar again apologized.

"I forgive you too, Spiral. I would never hate you." Spiral said.

The family moment is interrupted when someone enter inside the room. They felt a presence and turn to see the black echidna. It was Leviathan himself in full power.

"You've failed my apprentice." Leviathan stated.

"Yeah but I'm done with you. I realize what I've done, I left my family for you. You lied to me about everything. My family never hated me. They loved me." Scar countered.

"I should've known that you would have a change of heart. I've given you the power of the super elite and I can take it back."

Leviathan extend his hand and telepathically lifts Scar up in midair and takes away the power he gave to him. Sonic and Spiral rush over to the god but he pushed them all back using Chaos Push. Leviathan taken away Scar's Super Form 5 power away and now becomes full power. He then emits his body with true dark power, true darkness and powers himself up.

"Now… I am at my full power. Now time I punish this world!" Leviathan said.

The elite five arrive and saw what just happen. Knowing they're very loyal to their leader, they all rushed over to fight the god but Leviathan blasts a dark purple energy blast to blast them all away.

"His power is insane!" Spiral said.

"Tell me about it." Sonic responded.

"No one shall stand in my way. Now, the whole world shall feel my furry." Leviathan said as he teleported out of sight and has teleported to the very top of the fortress.

"We got to stop him." Spiral said.

"Yeah. I'll do this alone. You go and protect the others. This is my fight alone."

"Not your fight." Scar said.

Scar approached his brother and stood ready.

"I'll fight with you, brother. Time I finally payback for everything I've done."

"You got it, Scar."

"Please… call me Skid. Scar is dead."

"Sure, Skid. You ready."

"I was born ready, bro."

Sonic smile so he and Scar transform into their super forms and heads up to the very top to face off the Negative Chaos God.

* * *

 _Outside…_

 ***BGM: Invasion (Bleach Soundtrack)***

The resistance look up and sees someone up to the very top of the fortress. Someone begin to produce large amounts of power, creating a gigantic dark purple energy ball that is bigger than the sun. It looks like it's the end of the world and the resistance begin to panic.

"What is that!? Max asked.

"Something bad." Gajeel said.

"I got a bad feeling about this." Jura stated.

"Whatever it is, Sonic I hope he can stop it." Mirajane hoped.

"Come on Sonic, end this." Kenny prayed.

* * *

 _Elsewhere, in the seas…_

Just when the Acnologia is finally gone for good, something begin to pop out as there is a crack in the skies. Wendy points out the crack in the sky as everyone gathered wonders if Acnologia was really defeated. Jenny breaks down in tears at the thought of Ichiya and Anna's sacrifices were in vain as the cracks continue to widen until Acnologia's hand breaks through it shocking the gathered mages. Acnologia emerges from the Space Between Time proclaiming his power is overflowing reminding him of the time he mastered Dragon Slayer Magic but he is now more powerful than ever. Erza and Jellal shockingly realize Acnologia consumed the time magic inside the ravine to escape as Wendy questions the possibility of that.

Reveling in his new power, Acnologia realizes he can't suppress it, but declares with it all of humanity will be eradicated. The Dragon King then uses a Dragon Roar which fires a barrage of blasts as Erza tells everyone to take cover to no avail as the blasts hit their position causing them to fall in the ocean where they are caught by massive waves. Acnologia's attack begins to vaporize Magnolia as well with many buildings being destroyed.

Nearly drowning, Erza questions if this was really the end of the world before coming back to her senses and after emerging from the water she asks if everyone was alright. Jellal soon calls out to Wendy, who is caught by a strange light causing her immense pain with everyone questioning this. Acnologia then proclaims it is time for him to become the perfect dragon as Erza wonders over his meaning. Wendy soon disappears in Acnologia's grips as he states he will confine all the Dragon Slayers in his time. All around Magnolia, the dragon slayers are afflicted by the Dragon King's magic as their allies question what was wrong.

In another dimension, Natsu questions his whereabouts as a voice states this was the Space Between Time as it turns out to belong to Acnologia in his human form who states it is his world as he stares down the fire dragon slayer.

* * *

 _Top of the Fortress…_

"Now this world shall witness the wrath of a god. I shall bring this world into oblivion!" Leviathan said.

"Not if we can help it!" a voice shouted when someone blasts a blue energy ball.

Leviathan gets stricken by it and turn to see Sonic and Skid in their super forms. They didn't have enough power but they will do whatever they can to stop the god.

"You dare to defy your god?" Leviathan lectured.

"You're not our god you son of a bitch! Let's get him, Sonic!" Skid suggested.

"Gladly." Sonic agreed.

 ***BGM: Human Design – Bow***

Sonic and Skid charge at Leviathan and start throwing numerous punches kicks at the god but Leivathan push them all way. The hedgehog brothers recover and they blasted rapid energy blasts at the god. Leviathan blasts multiple beams out from his body, forcing the two hedgehogs to dodge away. Sonic doing their best to evade the beams then Sonic dives down and Super Sonic Boost Leviathan by bashing him in the chest and start punching him in the face a few times. That is until Leviathan parried Sonic, counters him by grabbing him in the head and blasts an energy blast sending Sonic a few feet away and crash down to the ground through the rooftop. Skid comes in and start beating down the god, delivering some brutal attacks but it became no effect. Leviathan blasts a shockwave of energy then creates a dark purple whip to pull Skid and swings him around and tosses him away then snap his fingers and create an explosion damaging his former apprentice.

Sonic burst through the rubble and comes straight to Leviathan. The god stop Sonic's tracks by glaring at him, trapping him in his telekinesis and drags him towards him.

"You don't know when to give up, do you." Leviathan asked.

"Nope."

"It's a shame that my brother chose you to defeat. However, you're not strong enough to fight a god."

Leviathan uses his power to electrocute Sonic with 500,000 volts hurting Sonic, making him scream in agony. Skid comes in out of nowhere and kicks him right in the face.

"Get away from my brother!" Skid demanded.

The kick brought enough force to stop Leviathan to electrocuting the super hedgehog then both Sonic and Skid deliver a powerful punch knocking Leviathan backwards. He growled and blasts an energy beam from both hands which Sonic and Skid gets out of dodge and continue their fight against the negative chaos god.

* * *

 _The Resistance…_

Everyone had regroup and try to get away from Acnologia as he begin to show terror to the people. Doing everything they can do get away, Lucy has devised a plan that could help get rid of the black dragon for good. So with that, all of them hurried over to Hargeon Town. Makarov somehow came back alive shocking the whole Fairy Tail guild and remember what happen back at Tenrou Island. That spell is the **Fairy Sphere**.

The resistance make haste to Hargeon to use this spell to defeat Acnologia as the black dragon is following them and is hot on their tail.

* * *

 _In another dimension…_

The Dragon Slayers: Natsu, Wendy, Gajeel, Spiral, Laxus, Cobra, Sting, and Rogue all engage in a fight with Acnologia in his human form. Both of them fight with Wendy assisting them with her magic. Sting and Rogue charge at Acnologia but only get struck back. Natsu and Spiral use their dragon roars on the black dragon slayer, Acnolgia deflect their roars and it hurls them back knocking away both Natsu and Spiral.

Acnologia smirk and prepare to do more damage until a certain use another dragon roar again him but it didn't do no damage. The magic has no effect on Acnologia so when everyone turn, they see a familiar ally. It was none other than Zack Hyperion.

"Zack!" Natsu and Gajeel shouted.

"Hey guys, long time no see." Zack greeted.

"So you've rise back from the day." Acnologia assumed.

"I've been given a second chance and now I'm come to kick your ass."

"Then come at me, all of you. I will kill all of you."

All the dragon slayers rushed in and continue their fight with Acnologia.

 _Hargeon Town…_

The resistance fought to hold off Acnologia as they use their weapons while the wizards use their magic on the black dragon. Acnologia show his power by destroy all the ships, showing his wrath as the resistance continue to fight. Change of plans for the others, they all build a ship so that the Fairy Sphere spell can work. Acnologia continue to fight them all back, not backing down to anybody that tries to bring him down. Erza uses her spell to knock down Acnologia onto the ship and has gotten the dragon in position. Just what the resistance needed for the spell to work.

* * *

 _Different Dimension…_

The dragon slayers who are too weak to fight. All except for Natsu, he is on one knee taking every hit from Acnologia. The black dragon slayer shot another blast of magic to knock down the fire dragon. However, Natsu didn't flinch. The blast did not hurt him at all and the fire dragon slayer stood up on his feet and feels the power. Wendy shares some of her magic to Natsu to help finish this.

"I'll cast all of my magic to you, Natsu!" Wendy shouted.

"Go Natsu!" Laxus encouraged.

"We're entrusting everything to you." Rogue said.

"Please Natsu." Sting pleaded.

"Please receive…" Gajeel started.

"All our magic!" Cobra finished.

"Kick his ass, Natsu!" Zack encouraged.

"Knock that motherfucker out!" Spiral yelled.

Natsu roared as he feels the power from all of the dragon slayers. Natsu engulfs his fist with flames to prepare for one last attack to end it all right here.

"I'll turn everybody's power into flames! This is the power of the nine fire dragons!" Natsu shouted.

* * *

 _The Fortress…_

Leviathan proven to be too power for Sonic and Skid. Everything they've use on the god is no use. He has countered everything and the god prepares to finish the two hedgehogs off with one more final attack.

"You al will die here. Today! This ends now." Leviathan threatened.

"We're not going to die her. Not now. Not yet." Sonic said.

"That's right, your time has come Leviathan. Time we send you back to hell where you belong." Skid added.

 ***BGM: Perfect Dark Gaia (Sonic Unleashed OST)***

Both hedgehogs nodded and both of them begin to back away and prepare themselves. They got in positions, they bring their hands together then pulls it back to their right and start channeling their power. They creates a white and blue energy orb from their palms and charge it to its full power. Both hedgehog prepare themselves for the big finale and wasn't going to allow Leviathan to destroy this world. Their home. Their EVERYTHING.

"What is this…" Leviathan trailed off.

"Chaos…" Sonic and Skid started in unison.

"I will not allow this to happen."

"Ka… me…"

Leviathan rush over at the two hedgehogs to stop them from using this special technique.

"Ha… me…" Sonic and Skid continued.

"NO!"

Sonic and Skid both look at each one last time, nodding their heads and unleash their powerful technique to end this here and now.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Sonic and Skid finished with a loud scream.

Both of Sonic and Skid's Chaos Kamehameha blasted from both of their hands and their energy waves combine together as one into one huge energy wave. Leviathan roared and trie to stop the blast but the beam clash and it suddenly phases through the negative chaos god.

"No… NO! I will not be bested… by some… mere mortals… I… am a… god… GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Leviathan screamed as he begin to disintegrate into pieces and suddenly, he exploded as the god reach his demise. The dark purple energy ball shaped like the sun suddenly vanished the skies are clear. Everything is back to normal.

* * *

 _Hargeon Town…_

Everybody has gather together and hold their hands. They all use everything in their power and pronounce these two words:

" **Fairy Sphere!** " Everyone shouted.

Acnologia is now trapped in the sphere as the spell worked. The black dragon try to break free by trying to destroy the spell that is trapping him inside. Meredy arrive just in the neck of time, along with the Crime Sorciere and all of them gather around to use their magic to get rid of Acnologia. Even brandish who joins in.

* * *

 _Different Dimension…_

Natsu charge straight to Acnologia with all of the power he had receive from all of the dragon slayers. Using this one big blow to end it, Natsu deliver a powerful punch that is so powerful, so devtasting that it hurt Acnologia and it finally defeats the dragon king for good. Acnologia begin screaming in agony and begin to disintegrate into particles. Even his dragon form as the Fairy Sphere begin to destroy Acnologia bringing an end to the dragon king.

All of the dragon slayers appear out from the dimension. They're seen falling down to the ground to join with the resistance. Everybody became surprised when they see Zack who appears to be alive along with the dragon slayers. Fairy Tail welcome him with open arms, they accepts him back to join Fairy Tail again. All of them are so happy that the war is over and now they don't need to worry about danger no longer. All because they work together to make sure they have a brighter future. That future and a new day is just the beginning and a new chapter of their lives has started.

* * *

 _The Resistance…_

The resistance pumps their hands up in the air and cheer for their victory. The war is finally over and peace is brought back once again.

Sonic and Skid had finish defeating the negative chaos god. Both of them now are resting and watch the sunset. The war had taken its toll on the hedgehogs and now they can finally have peace.

"Well… looks like the war is over." Sonic said.

"Yeah. It looks like it. We've did it." Skid responded.

"That we did, bro. So what do you plan to do next?"

"Might just go out and travel around the world. Rewrite the wrongs I've done over the years. Hoping I can find closure."

"I'm sure you'll be able to get that closer. Because why, everyone deserves a second chance. Even you."

"Thanks bro. You never gave up on me."

"I'll never give up on you. We're family and we will always have each other's backs no matter what."

"You're right, Sonic."

Sonic smile at his brother at the response. Both hedgehogs begin to enjoy a little peace and quiet to admire the sunset. Sonic and Skid who used to be rival, now family again. Whatever hatred they both used to have has vanished. Just like magic. After all of these years from hating each other they are not a family again. Now, Sonic and Skid can look forward to the future and start a new chapter of their lives.


	51. Act 3 Scene 3: Epilogue

Chapter 51: Epilogue

 _A year later, X793…_

It has been a year since the war has ended. Hisui pardons Crime Sorcière of their crimes, allowing them to live on to the future. Everyone has enjoy their lives and live in their separate ways. Skid and the Elite Five had travel around the world to rewrite their wrongs and doing something good to get the people's respect. Sonic even keep in touch with his brother since they're getting along again. Skid even got the chance to tell Erza and the others that he's sorry for everything. Hisui even pardon Skid and the Elite Five of their crimes as well.

Right now, Lucy has won an award for her new book she published. The gang is celebrating Lucy's award and having a good time. They party a little hard. It is their Fairy Tail way. The guild still acted a little crazy from time to time but that's just how they are. It's déjà vu all over again but how can anybody blame them. Fairy Tail is crazy with excitement and they all sure love to have fun, share some smiles, and show a good time.

Gajeel and Levy had gotten pretty close for the past year. It's like they're a new couple. Anna, Lucy's ancestor has become a teacher in a small village. Wendy and Carla go and visit Mermaid Heel from time to time. Lamia Scale even got Wendy to perform with Chelia in a Lamia Scale Thanksgiving Day activities once again. The other guilds has went to their separate ways but they still do fun activities and keeping in touch with everybody from time to time. And as for Makarov, he has made a full recovery and being himself once again. Still, the guild still loves the master

Sonic who appears to be look at the guild, watching them having fun. The speedster can't help but to shake his head. He loves to see a smile on people's face. Seeing them so happy makes Sonic happy. He loves to see the people smile and don't need to worry anything at all. Sonic then look to see his friend, Zack and Mirajane hanging out together as friends. After hearing that Zack has return it really surprise him. He got his friend back and loves to see his goofy face again. There had been rumors that Laxus and Mirajane are a couple. Also, another rumor that Laxus and Cana are thing. Nobody knows and no one could never know. Laxus is just full of rumors.

The true blue excuse himself for a moment to look out the view. He kicks back and admire the view. The view became so beautiful, it's like he can just admire it all day without worry about anything. For the past year, Sonic had been enjoying this peace ever since stopping the war and defeating the Legion and Leviathan. Sonic start to reminisce the times he spent with the guild. The first time Sonic joins Fairy Tail, they've greeted him with open arms. There is also the time that he had a lot of ladies from Fairy Tail got a thing for him. Not just the females of Fairy Tail, the other females from different guilds f he can remember it correctly. Sonic also start to remember the first date he has with the fairy queen, the day he propose to her, and the day their special wedding. It sure had been some wonderful memories.

Sonic started to remember the battles he had with his old enemies. Each time they try to bring him down, he keeps getting back up. The fights he had against Darkness, the battles he has with Mephiles, the battles the true blue has gotten from Scourge and the other enemies. Even the battles Sonic receive back at Tatarus Island in order to search for the Stones of Harmony. He has beaten every single one. He has completed every challenge that stands in the hedgehog's way.

Now then, all of the battles are finished. The adventures the hedgehog has. And of course, the struggles Sonic went through are finally over. Now Sonic has right now is peace and that peace is bringing Sonic to share a huge smile. Sonic simply sighed to himself after remembering the years of his adventures he can finally rest. Now, the true blue can now live peacefully and enjoy his family as much as he likes.

Footsteps are being heard from behind the hedgehog. Sonic's ears perk up, he felt a presence behind right after he heard some footsteps. The true blue turn around to face this individual. That person is Erza looking very beautiful in her red dress. The titania has decide to join with her husband and stares at the view.

"I thought I find you here. What are you doing?" Erza wondered asking her husband what he's been up to.

"Oh, nothing. Just watching the beautiful view. Beautiful night, right?" Sonic asked.

"Yes. It is beautiful from here. Why aren't you joining with the others?" Sonic shares a smile before he can look at the view.

"Just thinking." Erza questions the hedgehog again of this answer.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Hmm? Oh nothing, just thinking about the times we went through all of our lives." Erza cocked an eyebrow wondering what Sonic mean by that.

"Care to share with me?"

"Yeah. We've been fighting and trying to protect our family, our friends after all of these years. We all have our ups and downs in the past and we even lost a few people that are close. We all went through hell and been through a lot. Somehow, we always make it out in the end and that is the bond we all share. The friends we made and the strength we have from our friends that always have our backs. We always made it out in the end. That's why, it's all wort the wait to finally get peace again and I'm loving it!" Erza smile satisfied by the answer.

"Yes. We did went through tough battles. However, that's because we are very determine. We always make sure to get the job done and make sure that we will make it through to the end. We complete the job to protect our friends, our family because we care about each other. We never let anybody be in harm's way and we're strong because we have people we care about share their strengths with us." Sonic look to his scarlet wife and shares a smile with her.

"You're right. Well said, Erza. I couldn't said it better myself."

"Why thank you, beloved. Your smiles always brighten my day." Sonic kept smile and gently pulls Erza into a hug.

"It is my specialty after all. Making people smile is what I do." Erza wrapped her arms around her husband.

 ***BGM: The Light of Hope (Sonic Forces OST)***

Sonic and Erza stare into each other's eyes and remain silent for the time being. Both of them not want to ruin this moment. Their eyes are so fixated over one another not wanting to take their eyes off of each other. Slowly, they lean their heads to each other. Their eyelids slowly close and their lips pucker up. There are inches away of what they're about to do when suddenly, their lips finally touch. Sonic ad Erza begin to kiss and shares a romantic, special moment as a married couple. Both of them get right into it so passionately that they haven't done this for, like, a while now. Erza softly start to moan during the kiss, her hands stroking Sonic's quills as both of them madeout passionately with affection. Their bodies did not function right. Both bodies knew just what they want and they're now having it.

Sonic and Erza kissed, making out together and savoring this romantic moment. Unaware, the ladies watch the married couple kiss. Their expression is the act of jealousy. Cana had wished that was her kissing Sonic, Mirajane watched lovingly, and Lucy who is jealous but she can't help to smile. The ladies allow Erza to have her have her romantic moment with her husband. Sonic and Erza continue to share the romantic moment in silence.

Fairy Tail continue to party hard and celebrating Lucy's award. The guild couldn't been happy that they now can finally have peace. All of them see the familiar faces when they thought it was Zeref and Mavis but turns, it is them but they have different names. Seeing them so happy without fighting and no curses involved has Fairy Tal smile and they all continue to enjoy the party. Now that the fight is finished, Fairy Tail and Fiore are at peace once more and their new futures has begun.

 **The End**

* * *

 **Cast**

Sonic the Hedgehog

Kenneth the Exceed

Spiral the Hedgehog (Lil' Soniq's OC)

Skid the Hedgehog (Lil' Soniq's OC)

Zack Hyperion (Lewamus Prime 2019's OC)

Mellka (Battleborn)

Jinx (League of Legends)

Riven (League of Legends)

Storm (Lil' Soniq's OC)

Connor (Lil' Soniq's OC)

Lorelei the Hydra (NextGrandcross OC)

Cocytus the Cerberus (NextGrandcross OC)

Kyoko the Kyuubi (NextGrandcross OC)

Acid the Manticore (NextGrandcross OC)

Pharoeh the Phoenix (NextGrandcross OC)

Lucy Heartfilia

Jet Droy Lisanna Strauss Bickslow Freed Justine Evergreen Elfman Strauss Laxus Dreyar Panther Lily Levy McGarden Gajeel Redfox Max Alors Warren Rocko Wakaba Mine Macao Conbolt Alzack Connell Bisca Connell Asuka Connell Cana Alberona Natsu Dragneel Happy Carla Wendy Marvell Erza Scarlet Gray Fullbuster Juvia Lockser Romeo Conbolt Jason Anna Heartfilia Sherria Blendy Ooba Babasaama Yuka Suzuki Toby Horhorta Lyon Vastia Yukino Agria Minerva Orland Lector Frosch Sting Eucliffe Rogue Cheney Rufus Lore Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki Hibiki Lates Eve Tearm Ren Akatsuki Kagura Mikazuchi Risley Law Millianna Gildarts Clive Mirajane Strauss Toma E. Fiore Hisui E. Fiore Arcadios Darton Macbeth Erik Richard Buchanan Sawyer Sorano Jellal Fernandes Mest Gryder Makarov Dreyar Porlyusica Arius Mio Vijeeter Ecor Reedus Jonah Kinana Laki Oliett Nab Lasaro


End file.
